Oro y sangre
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: En un giro de suerte Lux cae prisionera de los noxianos bajo la manos de Katarina, quien cree poder utilizarla bastante bien para sus propios beneficios. Advertencia de contenido adulto (violencia verbal y fisica- escenas sexuales) posteriormente en categoría (M)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo uso a sus campeones como buen invocador que soy._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

 ** _Malas decisiones_**

* * *

-Con ese nivel de poder, les recomiendo retirarse.

Pero apenas decir esas palabras y enorme espada acabo con los pocos hombres que la rodeaban.

-O morir… lo que prefieran ustedes- terminó Lux viendo que ya ninguno se movía.

-Ya deja de estar bromeando- recomendó Garen dando un golpe seco con su espada, limpiándola, al momento que un grupo grande de demacianos se juntaban con el par.

-Sí, lo lamento… aunque no te lo tomes tan serio. Ha estado muy fácil- siguió opinando la dama de luz viendo la considerable diferencia en números de los noxianos contra los suyos.

-Mi general, también se nos ha informado que en la parte norte del bosque consiguieron la victoria y está todo bajo control- se le informó al varón.

-Lo ves ¿Fácil?- insistió Lux.

-Es justamente eso lo que me molesta- inquirió- ¿Desde cuándo los noxianos mandan a los suyos de a pocos a morir, sabiendo de nuestras fuerzas?

-Quizás no sabían de nuestras fuerzas, nos subestimaron y aseguramos este bosque. Una decisión muy mala. Mala táctica.

-Mmmm- bufó poco convencido, mirando para la parte alta del bosque, donde se encontraba la base, tan lejos y tan bien protegidas por el perímetro de guardia en el que estaban ahora- no lo creo.

Lux siguió la línea de visión del general y poco a poco lo que este había captado se hizo muy evidente.

-¿Eso es… humo?- apenas pregunto y los gritos comenzaron a llegar desde allí.

-¡General! ¡Nos atacan!

* * *

-¿Quién necesita un enorme ejercito cuando puedes tener una mente brillante?- se preguntaba una esbelta pelirroja mientras sacaba su cuchilla del rostro de un hombre ya muerto- ts ts ts- chasqueaba su lengua- tanto musculo y ni una sola neurona aquí.

-¡General! ¡Ya dieron la alarma!

-¿Eres idiota? Le prendimos fuego a su base, nosotros mismo dimos la alarma, ahora deja de decir obviedades y ayuda a llevar el cofre antes que tengamos a todo su ejército encima- ordeno y el soldado noxiano se alisto con sus iguales a llevar el cofre- ya saben qué camino tomar, los demás, síganme. Todavía tenemos un espectáculo muy rojo que dar.

* * *

-¡Por allá! ¡Se fueron por allá! ¡Se llevaron el cofre!- gritó uno de los hombres cuando Garen y los suyos llegaron a la base, no se hicieron de esperar y rápidamente tomaron el camino indicado.

-¡Lux!

-¡Sí!- asintió la maga entendiendo a la perfección, lanzando un rayo de luz, pudiendo asi visualizar a los enemigos- Van a pie, a gran velocidad, pero llevan el cofre entre ellos y eso lo demora, unos 70 o 80 metros adelante… Katarina está con ellos.

-Ya veo- asintió el mayor y tomando aire aumento su velocidad- ¡Por Demacia!

El grito alertó a los enemigos en frente, recibiendo el impacto a los pocos segundos. Los demacianos controlaron rápidamente a los pocos incautos pero Garen notaba la ausencia de cierta pelirroja.

-¡No la veo!- gritó Lux mientras desarmaba a dos enemigos.

Garen inspeccionó con velocidad cuando escuchó el sonido de unos caballos, al instante de entre la maleza cinco poderosos jinetes aparecieron arrasando con algunos de sus soldados bajo las herraduras de sus animales.

Los cincos se dirigían a donde estaba él, listos para hacer lo mismo, pero Garen, con su enorme espada derribo a dos de ellos. Al pasar a su lado, vio que uno de ellos llevaba un cofre.

-¡Yo lo recupero!- grito la maga, siendo la única que podía alcanzar la velocidad de los jinetes.

-¡No, Lux! ¡Es una trampa!- alcanzo a decir su superior pero la chica estaba decidida y confiada. Con uno de sus rayos aturdió al caballo cuyo jinete llevaba el cofre y este cayó al suelo.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó con júbilo, habiendo recuperado el objetivo.

-Yo te tengo- alcanzó a escuchar desde lo alto al momento que algo la golpeaba con fuerza en la nuca.

-¡No!- gritaba el mayor, mientras se intentaba acercar al lugar donde su compañera caía al suelo y una pelirroja le apoyaba su zapato en la cabeza, pero los pocos hombres que quedaban en su contra le impedían avanzar.

Sus hombres se apresuraron a reducir a los enemigos, lo hicieron en poco tiempo, pero cuando Garen se acercó a donde estaba el cofre ya no había rastro de los otros tres jinetes, ni de Katarina y tampoco de Lux.

-¡Señor!- lo llamó uno de sus hombres luego de varios minutos intentando seguir alguna marca, pero inclusive las huellas de los caballos no aparecían por ningún lado- señor, malas noticias.

El hombre se acercó con otros dos que venían por atrás, traían el cofre recuperado.

Garen notó entonces que era sutilmente diferente al que había custodiado por semanas. Lo abrió sin dar más vueltas y encontró un montón de piedras con una nota.

"Tan grandes y tan lentos"

* * *

Katarina cabalgaba ya con pereza junto a sus demás aliados. El sonido del rio por donde estaban pasando y el cielo anaranjado le daban los últimos toques de calma que necesitara.

Olía a sangre. Le costaba imaginar un escenario mejor que este para poder descansar.

A lo lejos divisó la desembocadura del rio, el mar ya se hacía no muy lejos de ellos. El enorme barco parecía un pequeño bote a la distancia, pero en la orilla ya la esperaba su embarcación.

-Entretenido, aunque muy fácil. Te lo dije- comentó mientras desmontaba y el agua no le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Si tú los diriges, hermana, claro que será exitoso, pero no debes confiarte tanto de los demacianos- le contestó una mujer cuya parte inferior era semejante a la cola de una serpiente.

-Solo mataron un docena de los nuestros entre todos ellos, solo mis cuchillas habrán matado más que eso. Ellos son los confiados, caer tan fácil en una distracción de 4 hombres cerca de su campamento, penoso…

-Quizás- concordó su hermana, mirando sobre su hombro.

-No nos siguen. Yendo por el rio y con viento a favor no iban a encontrar nuestro rastro, éramos poco y así somos veloces… algo que los demacianos no entienden. ¿El cofre llego bien?

-Sí, ya está en el barco. Vámonos- la apresuró-Algún día tu altanería nos costara más que una docena de vidas-siguió Cassiopeia y subió a uno de los dos botes, sin dejar de notar una carga que traía la pelirroja, pero no haciendo comentarios al respecto.

-Seguramente ninguna que valga la pena.

* * *

Lux se sentía terrible. Todo estaba oscuro, tenía náuseas y un horrible dolor en la nuca.

Creyó escuchar a alguien tocando una puerta, luego está siendo abierta.

-Ah… el capitán… ¿En qué le puedo servir?…- las voces le llegaban cortadas y confusas.

-Solo informarte que llegaremos a destino por la mañana- las voces parecían distantes de momentos- no es que me importe lo que traigas o no contigo… no es parte del trato… eso es un mago… mi barco…

Juntas con las frases a medias Lux sentía el movimiento lento pero contaste del suelo en el que estaba, la oscuridad de a poco comenzó a disiparse.

-Conozco bien a los magos… no dará problema… controlado…

-Bien…

Nuevamente la puerta rechinando, cerrándose, pasos cada vez más cerca, olor a cera quemándose.

Algo la tomó de los hombros, su cara dejo el duro piso resintiéndose de la incomodidad, la hacían sentarse.

La oscuridad se siguió disipando, la luz que la rodea no era más que tenue velas en un compartimiento revestido de madera. Seguía sintiendo un vaivén debajo de ella.

Su vista se esforzó más en enfocarse en algo rojo brillante que tenía en frente, cabello, y luego en aun más brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con insistencia a solo centímetros de los suyos.

De repente un brillo nuevo apareció, uno que conocía bien. Su báculo, justo en frente de ella. Vio como unos guantes negros lo agarraban de una punta a otra… y luego su querido objeto se quebró a la mitad con un ruido que la hizo reaccionar.

-¡No!-gritó poniéndose de pie al instante, tambaleándose, sintiendo que su dolor empeoraba y siendo invadida por unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Su vista comenzó a recorrer su rededor con velocidad, buscando cualquier información de donde se encontraba.

En efecto se encontraba en una cabina de madera, una habitación chica, había una cama y escritorio, una ventana justo detrás de ella, miro atrás sin dudarlo. Se ponía el sol en el inmenso mar, ni rastro de tierra.

Volvió a concentrarse en el interior donde su vista se posó nuevamente en su brillante y roto báculo y entonces miró furiosa a quien lo había estropeado.

-Parece que ya tengo toda tu atención. Bien- comenzó Katarina sonriendo de lado y tirando las dos partes del báculo a un costado- Ahora, haz el favor de ser una buena niña, y quítate la ropa.

-¡Estás loca si crees que hare eso!- le gritó y su cuerpo se resintió del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-Agh… que horrible voz tienes- comentó con aburrimiento la pelirroja- Los magos siempre llevan cosas consigo que los ayuda con sus hechizos y fuerza… Mana ¿Verdad?- preguntó pero solo recibió la misma mirada dura- como ese bastón que acabo de romper.

-No sabes lo que hiciste

-Pues parece que te fastidie bastante con eso, así que estoy conforme. Ahora, quítate la ropa. Estoy muy segura de que aparte de la "para nada discreta" armadura brillante que llevas, debes tener más de estos artefactos escondidos en tus prendas.

Lux apretó los dientes, revisaba hábilmente su entorno buscando algo que la ayudara.

-No vas a salir de esta. No pierdas tu tiempo, te contestare las pregunta que seguramente se están generando en esa brillante cabeza vacía que llevas- se burló- Sí, estas en un barco, y sí, este se encuentra sobre agua, mucha agua, kilómetros y kilómetros de agua. Sé que puedes volar pero no tanto, se te acabara la energía antes de que siquiera veas tierra y morirás… quizás devorada por un tiburón con suerte. La opción de tomar este barco y regresar con él tampoco es una opción viable ya que está llena de noxianos y tiene un capitán muy…mmm ¿Cómo lo diría? intenso y amante de su barco- terminó reflexionando- puedes pasarte viendo otras opciones y seguir buscando algo que te salve, pero créeme, es una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora deja de perder "mi" tiempo y quítate la ropa.

-No- contestó contundentemente la rubia, intentando ponerse en guardia.

-Los magos, aparte, necesitan mana para realizar cualquier ataque o defensa. Tú no tienes. Te quite tu catalizador- dijo señalando el báculo roto- puedo apostar que el golpe que te di en la nuca te está matando y que no te queda ninguna energía luego de batallar en tierra. ¿Quiere que sigas humillando tus oportunidades? Debe ser muy desalentador para ti- siguió burlándose la pelirroja pero seguía recibiendo la misma mirada dura- Si insistes.

Katarina sacó una de sus dagas y en un pestañeo rompió la armadura y las prendas de Lux. Todo cayó al suelo de madera al tiempo que los cabellos de la pelirroja se acomodaban quedando en la misma posición inicial.

Lux se cubrió con las manos, abrazándose luego a si misma a su ropa interior y arrinconándose en una de las esquinas de la cabina.

Su captora aprovechó entonces para abrir la única ventana y tirar una por una las prendas que estaban en el suelo, luego los trozos de armadura que fácilmente cedieron a su metal y por ultimo las dos partes del báculo.

-La ropa interior también- agregó cruzándose de brazos y esperando pero Lux se abrazó aún más fuerte, aunque ya no tenía esa mirada decidida y desafiante, parecía humillada- ¿Sabes? Estas cuchillas pueden hacer mucho más que solo atravesar armaduras. Imagínate la facilidad con la que pueden despellejar a alguien. Vamos ¡Obedece!- insistió pero solo hizo temblar un poco a su rehén- ¿Prefieres morir? Te daré un consejo niña. Escúchame bien. Si mueres ahora, todo se termina y los demacianos perderán una buena arma en esta guerra. Piensa en tu gente. Si vives volverás a ellos y tendrás una oportunidad de vengarte de mí. Ganar la guerra y demás. Si vives sigues, si mueres se termina todo aquí… así que… La ropa ¿Por favor? Antes de que todo se termine para ti.

Pasaron algunos segundos sin que ninguna de las dos se moviera, pero la impaciencia de la pelirroja la llevo a tomar sus dagas de nuevo, aunque sin usarlas esta vez, solo ese movimiento basto para que la rubia dejara de sostener las pocas prendas que quedaban y la dejaran caer.

-Buena chica- felicitó guardando las dagas de nuevo. Ahora la tenía completamente desnuda e inofensiva, fácil de controlar, solo llevaba algo más consigo- También la vincha- agrego señalando con la cabeza el listón que llevaba en los cabellos.

Lux hizo caso, se quitó con ambas manos su listón negro, extendiéndoselo a quien le hablaba, pero Katarina no dejo de mirarla a los ojos.

Sus instintos nunca le fallaban y fue entonces cuando desde la mano que se le extendía una descarga de energía salió haciendo volar toda la zona donde se encontraba.

Cuando la maga se acercó al borde del enorme hueco que había hecho en la pared donde antes estaba la ventana, buscando por el mar a su enemigo, sintió el filo de una daga apoyada en su garganta.

-Otra mala decisión, niña- comentó molesta la pelirroja detrás de ella.

Rápidos pasos se escuchaban a las afueras de la cabina y la puerta no tardo en abrirse de nuevo.

-¡No sé cuál sea tu concepto de bajo control! ¡Pero obviamente no pensamos lo mismo!- gritó un embravecido hombre, muy grande, con ambas patas de madera y pelo oscuro. Atrás de él comenzaron a asomarse más miradas curiosas.

Lux se apuró a cubrir su cuerpo con las manos y escabullirse nuevamente a un rincón, sentándose, intentando cubrir lo más que podía su desnudez de la mirada de todos esos hombres.

-Un pequeño error de cálculos- admitió Katarina- mis hombres lo arreglaran en unos minutos, descuida.

-¡Mi barco!- gritó el hombre- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con mi barco! ¡Solo te trasportamos! ¡No somos ningún buque de guerra o algo con lo que puedas entrar a…!

-Sí, sí, con todo lo que se te pagó te puedes comprar tres barcos más- lo calló aburrida de la charla- mis hombres arreglaran este hueco ahora- dijo y le hizo señas a algunas de las miradas, rápidamente algunos hombres se movieron. Desapareciendo y apareciendo luego con tablas de madera y herramientas- no tienes de que preocuparte.

El capitán bufo aun molesto.

-Otro incidente más y los echare a todos por la borda- amenazó, dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

Katarina suspiró y les dio indicaciones a sus hombres para que dejaran todo impecable. Sus hombres eran pocos a comparación de la enorme tripulación a mando del capitán. Convenía hacer caso a sus palabras.

Su vista se posó entonces en la maga que seguía arrinconada cubriéndose. En dos pasos llegó hasta ella y jalándola con brusquedad del brazo la hizo parar.

-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los niños malos que no quieren dormir de noche?- preguntó sin obtener una respuesta de la rubia.

Con la misma brusquedad comenzó a jalarla hacia afuera de la habitación, haciéndola caminar y trastabillar con lo rápido de sus pasos. Pasaron por un pasillo donde varios hombres silbaban y disfrutaban del espectáculo. Llegaron a la parte externa del barco, el sol ya se había metido.

Katarina le doblo el brazo por la espalda haciéndola chillar cuando llegaron al borde de estribor.

-Déjame mostrarte- dijo y la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer al mar, donde el golpe con el agua y su cuerpo dolió aún más de lo que se escuchó.

-¡Hombre al agua!- gritó alguien en algún lado del barco.

Cassiopeia que había visto todo desde cuando su hermana salió de su cabina se acercó a ella y miraron juntas como la maga salía a la superficie, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su cabeza afuera.

-¿Tanto ruido solo para matarla?- preguntó sin dejar de ver como la cabeza rubia se hundía y salía varias veces- ¿No volaban los magos?

-Los que tienen energía sí- contesto sin mucho interés- con la poca que le queda quizás se ahoga en un par de minutos.

-¿Entonces solo la trajiste a bordo para humillarla un poco más antes de matarla?

Como respuesta, Katarina se dio vuelta, y volvió a estribor con una soga, tirándola.

Ambas hermanas vieron como la maga la tomaba y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte intentaba subir por ella. Pero cada vez que avanzaba 2 metros se resbalaba 1.

-Vaya que son débiles algunos demacianos- se quejó viendo como sufría su rehén con solo tener que subir una soga.

-Tu misma dijiste que no le quedaban fuerzas.

-Es la idea, no queremos que el barco vuele en mil pedazos ¿Verdad?

-¿Si tanta amenaza es, porque la tienes con vida?

-Creo que nos puede ser de utilidad. Debe valer mucho dinero y seguro nos da ventaja un rehén tan importante. Es conocida y muy querida por los demacianos. La querrán con vida.

-Es conocida por matar muchos noxianos y estropear planes, sí- agregó Cassiopeia- a los noxianos nos conviene muerta.

-Debatible, creo que la ventaja que nos puede dar va más allá de tu imaginación.

-Si es lo que crees.

Lux luchaba por no caer de la soga, miraba hacia arriba y todavía le quedaba la mitad del viaje. Nunca le pareció que sería difícil solo sujetarse a una soga. No estaba acostumbrada a esos esfuerzos, prácticamente vivía de su magia.

Una brisa helada le pego en al desnuda piel que todavía llevaba mojada por el agua salada. Escarmentando de frio tomo aire e intento seguir subiendo.

Estaba casi en el borde, sin aliento y sintiendo sus músculos arder cuando al levantar la vista el brillo de un cuchillo apareció en sus narices.

-Baja un par de metros- le ordenó Katarina teniendo firmemente la daga cerca de su cara. Lux volvió a darle una mirada de odio- baja un par de metros o te juro que cortare la soga y tendrás que subir por otra de nuevo.

Lux apretó su mandíbula, pero obedeció, recordando el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta el borde. Bajo unos metros y se quedó quieta y dura cuando casi se resbala.

-Buena niña- dijo la pelirroja y se sentó en el borde, viendo como la noche ya caía sobre ellas.

SI mantenía a la maga exhausta y esforzándose hasta el borde de sus fuerzas no representaría ningún otro problema.

Sabía que sostenerse de una soga requiere esfuerzo y que cada minuto que pasa tú mismo peso pareciera ser más y más. Ella había pasado días colgada y su rehén daba fe de no haber subido por una soga en su vida.

Situación controlada.

Pasado unos minutos Lux volvió su vista hacia arriba. Katarina no la miraba, solo miraba el cielo, pero aun así le habló.

-Siento tu mirada de desprecio sin tener que verla. Mientras sigas teniendo energía para odiarme y desafiarme te quedaras ahí- comentó y luego de algunos segundos bajo su vista a la rubia, que ahora parecía verla con mayor rencor. Sonrió por la actitud- va a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

¡Nuevo fic! ¡Que excitante es esto! XD

Si les gusta, aquí abajo tienen para escribirme y dejarme Review. Actualizare tan pronto deje de tener exámenes XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: League of legends no me pertenece, solo torturo a Lux por placer._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

 **Tocando puerto**

* * *

Lux resbaló de nuevo y tuvo que mover rápidamente sus manos para, presionando aún más la soga, para no caerse.

Lanzó unos leves jadeos cuando ya sintió que estaba estable en su lugar. Podía ver su aliento reflejado en humo, hacía ya mucho frio y la brisa marina solo la congelaba más. No sentía los nudillos ni los dedos, sus muñecas le dolían como nunca antes.

Miró hacia arriba de nuevo y vio a Katarina sentada tranquilamente en el borde, al lado de donde salía la soga. Miraba al cielo mientras una de sus piernas se balanceaba. Parecía totalmente ajena al sufrimiento de la rubia unos pies abajo.

Lux apretó su mandíbula y sintió que iba a llorar por lo que dirían, pero las pocas fuerzas que antes sostenían su orgullo ahora luchaban porque su cuerpo dejara de temblar del frio y no caer a las aguas oscuras debajo de ella.

-Tu ganas- murmuró, pero Katarina seguía sin verla- hare lo que digas ¡Tu ganas!- insistió pero la pelirroja seguía absorta en el cielo- Ya no puedo sostenerme y…

Pero en ese momento una de sus manos resbalo y volvió a deslizarse unos metros. Intento lo que había hecho previamente, sostenerse con fuerza pero eso solo la detuvo unos segundos y volvió a caer, la velocidad con la que decencia lastimo sus manos y antes de que pudiera percatarse su cuerpo se hundió.

El agua estaba tan fría que la maga sentía que miles de agujas de hielo se clavaban en su piel. Algo agarró su muñeca y se vio impulsada hacia arriba. Al mirar notó que una cuchilla, atada a otra soga que envolvía sus manos, era lo que la jalaba, unos metros más arriba Katarina subía por la soga que con gran facilidad, cargándola.

Cuando la asesina llegó al borde del barco, siguió tirando de la soga que sostenía a la maga, hasta que esta cayó finalmente arriba, en la madera. Le tomo las muñecas, obligándola a pararse para que comenzara a caminar, pero el primer impulso de su rehén fue abrazarse a lo primero que le diera calor, su cuerpo.

Katarina podía ver y sentir como la rubia temblaba espasmódicamente mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

"Se va a morir" pensó mientras tomaba un trapo del suelo y la cubría con él. Caminar hasta su habitación fue tarea difícil por lo fuerte que se aferraba Lux a ella.

Se dirigió directamente a la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, metiéndose con la maga allí. Esperó a que los espasmos comenzaran a cesar y luego apagó la lluvia. Cuando creía que podría sacar a la chica caminando de su baño esta colapso, haciendo que casi caiga al suelo con ella.

De mala gana la cargó en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la única cama del camarín. Aunque parecía inconsciente, Lux seguía temblado, notoriamente menos que antes, pero temblaba, podía ver la mandíbula de la chica tiritando.

Tapó a la maga con una de las frazadas al pie de la cama y con una toalla comenzó a secarse a ella misma mientras la vigilaba. Pasado varios minutos la rubia dejo de temblar y poco a poco el color comenzó a llegar a su piel, ahora dormía.

Suspiro y siguió secando sus rojos cabellos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Cassiopeia no dijo nada cuando su hermana le abrió, simplemente hecho un vistazo adentro de la habitación.

-¿Vive?- preguntó al adentrarse.

-Por ahora- contestó sin ganas la mayor y se fue a sentar en un pequeño sillón de la angosta habitación- todo aquí tiene polvo, está sucio y es pequeño.

-No íbamos a viajar en un barco que llamara mucho la atención.

-Un barco que no se esté pudriendo tampoco es pedir mucho.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor- intuyó su hermana y volvió a mirar a la chica que dormía.

-Estaré de mejor cuando lleguemos a tierra y salgamos de este bodrio.

-No falta mucho. El capitán nos aseguró desembarcar por la madrugada, solo faltan un par de horas para eso. Deberías descansar.

-Descansare cuando lleguemos. Ese es el plan después de todo.

-Sí, esas fueron las órdenes. Las cuales, déjame recordare, no incluyen traer una rehén.

-Ese es problema mío. Nada tiene que ver con la misión que nos dieron y mucho menos les causara problemas. Al llegar a La Perdida yo me quedó allí junto con los demás. Tú y cinco más siguen viaje con el cofre por la ruta este, aprovechando la corriente, llegaran rápido y sin problemas. El viaje luego de La Perdida no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con lo que cargue.

-Ya, ya- asintió Cassiopeia viendo el mal humor de la pelirroja- es solo que no veo tus intenciones en tenerla con vida.

-Ya te lo dije, creo que podemos sacar gran ventaja. El vínculo de esta niña con el general de los demacianos, es muy estrecho. He escuchado que se tratan como si fueran hermanos. Aparte es hija de una familia muy fuerte en Demacia. La van a querer de vuelta. Solo tenemos que poner un precio. Ya sea dinero o la cabeza de alguien por esta niña, quizás hasta podríamos ganar uno de los sectores en disputa.

-Sí, es verdad. Esta maga se ha hecho su fama y es un arma importante para los demacianos… pero no sé qué diría el alto mando de esto, creo que la preferirían muerta.

-Nosotros somos el alto mando, y yo no veo la necesidad de comunicar mis recompensas a los demás. ¿Y tú?

-Si es lo que deseas- terminó diciendo la media mujer, entendiendo que su hermana prefería quedarse con la rehén sin dar ese conocimiento a los demás.

-Bien. Les daré las indicaciones que faltan a los demás cuando desembarquemos- dijo y con eso dio por finalizada la charla.

…

Lux despertó de un sobresalto cuando algo cayó sobre sus piernas.

-Hora de levantarse- le espetó Katarina.

La pelirroja vio como la chica miraba a su alrededor, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Apenas notó que estaba desnuda se volvió a cubrir con la frazada hasta el cuello y siguió mirando a su alrededor.

-Sal de la cama- le ordenó la mayor pero Lux solo se abrazó más a la frazada- no hace falta que te cubras, ponte eso y sal de la cama- insistió señalando un manto harapiento, el que ella le había lanzado a las piernas para que despertara- obedece.

Terminó accediendo y se puso la capa, Katarina se acercó a ella, pasó sus manos por su cuello y subió la capucha de esta, poniéndosela de modo que apenas si se le veía el rostro.

Con sus dedos la tomó de la quijada y la obligo a verla. La rubia tenía unas marcadas ojeras y la piel nuevamente pálida.

-Escúchame bien- le pidió autoritariamente- vamos a desembarcar. Si quiere seguir con vida, no te muevas de mi lado, sígueme a donde yo camine y baja la cabeza, que nadie te vea el rostro. Donde estamos no eres más que una molesta piedra en el trasero, y nadie aquí dudara en sacarte los ojos. Si alguien descifra quien eres, ni yo ni todo un ejército de noxianos podrán salvarte ¿Quedo claro?- pregunto pero la maga solo se limitó en girar la cabeza, haciendo que la pelirroja tome de nuevo su quijada y la obligue a encararla- ¿Quedo. Claro?- puntualizó y Lux terminó por asentir.

* * *

Cassiopeia miraba como uno de sus hombres, acompañados de dos más, llevaba el cofre oculto varios otros objetos sin valor.

Todavía debían hacer un largo viaje y sabía que la mejor forma era pasar desapercibidos y sin importancias mayores. Quizás otros 3 hombres más con ella y serían suficientes, los demás quedaban desocupados a la espera de nueva ordenes, y eso incluía a su hermana.

Pensando en es, miró hacia arriba, donde estaba el puente de descarga que conectaba con el barco. Allí vio como la pelirroja se manchaba las manos de grasa del suelo y acto seguido se lo embarraba sin cuidado en la cara a alguien que llevaba una capa a su lado.

Las siguió con la mirada mientras desembarcaban también, la silueta con capa seguía a su hermana dos pasos atrás al costado en un andar desganado.

-¿Y bien?- fue el modo de saluda de Katarina al llegar al frente de ella.

-Está todo listo- le aseguró- ya seleccione al grupo para la vuelta a Noxus, los demás ya saben que estas desocupados. Algunos hombres se quedaran aquí, otros volverán también, pero por su cuenta, alejados de nosotros.

-Perfecto- dijo la pelirroja y pensó que eso bastaba como despedida, así que se puso nuevamente en marcha, adentrándose entre la multitud. La maga le seguía.

Cassiopeia no pudo evitar preguntarse, mientras las dos figuras desaparecían entre los vendedores costeros, si la próxima vez que vea a su hermana será con la novedad de un demacianos menos del cual preocuparse o si realmente llevara a cabo el plan que solo ella sabía.

* * *

Aunque Lux seguía al pie de la letra lo que su captora le había dicho, intentaba sacar de su entorno la mayor cantidad de información posible. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a descifrar donde estaba, luego podría idear un plan para escapar o informar a su gente.

Notaba que las calles eran de piedra gastada, había mucha gente, chocaban con ella sin cuidado y nadie pedía perdón o permiso. Un olor nauseabundo de vez en cuando se presentaba y el bullicio era constante. Gente peleándose por varios rincones, y mujeres vestidas provocativamente caminando como si nada.

No parecía ver alguien con autoridad o uniforme, nadie que pareciera de un ejército, ninguna bandera o estandarte o cartel, nada que le diera una pista de donde estaba o aliados de quienes eran estas personas.

Suponía que se debía encontrar en algún estado bajo el control de Noxus, pero tampoco había banderas que indicaran eso.

Su mirada entonces se concentró en Katarina, quien caminaba un par de pasos delante de ella. Parecía confiada de tenerla bajo control, ni una sola vez miro hacia atrás, y las personas delante de ella la miraban de reojo y se hacían a un lado, nadie la empujaba o se metía en su camino, pero tampoco le hablaban.

Katarina finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta. Parecía una casa vieja de madera oscura, alta, de por lo menos dos pisos. La enorme puerta tenía una señal de un martillo de acero golpeando una espada sobre una piedra, era una herrería.

Golpeo la puerta 7 veces haciendo pausas que parecían una clave y luego la abrió ella misma. Por primera vez se giró para ver a la maga y hacerle seña de que entre.

Una vez adentro, Lux notó que en efecto debía de ser una herrería. No era una casa de dos pisos, por lo menos no la parte posterior, la cual solo constaba de un suelo de tierra con un establo en heptágono al costado, de dos caballos viejos, había un mecanismo en el centro que Lux no podía descifrar. La parte de atrás contaba de más tierra, pero con una estructura en la parte de arriba, daba la impresión de ser una sala grande, la cual no podía ser su interior ya que una pared de madera la cubría y para llegar a esa planta se veía una escalera.

El lugar, aunque olía diferente que el exterior, seguía oliendo mal, esta vez a bosta de caballo, tierra y viejo.

Un risa ronca llamó su atención, justo al lado de las escaleras un viejo algo barrigón se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

-Reconocería ese caminar en una multitud de gente apurada- dijo el viejo, a medida que se acercaban Lux noto que tenía un parche en cada ojo y una tupida barba blanca- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿1 año… 2 años?

-No ha sido tanto, viejo, no exageres- contestó Katarina sin más.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí? ¿Un mago? ¿Aliado? ¿Enemigo? Supongo que por como arrastra los pasos y la postura de sumisa no es muy amigo tuyo… Mmmm amiga- aclaró luego de dar un fuerte aspirar con la nariz.

Lux se preguntó cómo una persona totalmente ciega y llena de ese olor que lo envolvía podía descifrar tanto.

-Es un rehén de Noxus- explicó la pelirroja- se quedara conmigo el tiempo que me quede aquí.

-¿Y cuánto será eso esta vez?

-Quizás una semana… quizás dos. Depende de las nuevas órdenes que reciba, pero no tengo intenciones de esperarlas parada.

Dicho esto, Katarina se dirigió al pequeño establo a uno de los lados, tomo a los dos caballos y los dirigió al otro lado del salón donde estaba su alimento y agua. Volvió a Lux y agarrándola del brazo la obligó a entrar al establo.

-Comienza a empujar ese palo- indicó la mayor, Lux la miro sin entender antes de mirar el mecanismo que se encontraba en el centro de donde estaba.

Justo en medio de lo que ella creía que era un establo para los caballos, se encontraba un artefacto de madera maciza, circular, con cuerdas y turecas grandes. Una enorme tabla y larga estaba clavada en el medio, un poco más alto que su cintura en forma horizontal. Había cuerdas en esa tabla y al final de estas, arneses.

"Seguramente los caballos giran dando vuelta, tirando de esa madera para hacer girar el centro de la máquina, parece algo para moler minerales o metales. Debe moler cuando los caballos empujan la tabla" empezó a razonar la maga.

-Comienza- insistió Katarina.

-No tengo ropa- se atrevió a hablar por primera vez. Ya le daba mucha pena de por si haber caminado entre la muchedumbre llevando solo una capa vieja como para ahora empujar una tabla en las mismas condiciones. El fango debajo de sus pies descalzos solo empeoraba su desnudez.

Katarina no dijo nada y se encamino hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas y entrando a la sala de arriba, volvió a los pocos minutos con algo en sus manos. Al llegar al establo, tiró en el barro algunos trapos.

-Ya tienes- contestó.

Lux entendió que esa era la ropa que había pedido y se acercó para levantarla. Se trataba de una vieja remera, que seguro antes era blanca, pero ahora tenía un color opaco lleno de manchas amarillentas. El otro trapo era un pantalón enorme azul, con algunos agujeros, también viejo y manchado.

-¿Bromeas?- indagó viendo a su captora, pero esta solo le sonrió de lado mientras negaba.

-Póntelo si quieres, o no y sigue con esa capa, puedes empujar la rueda desnuda o como más te parezca, pero hazlo ahora o tendrás que hacerlo con dos dedos menos.

El cansancio volvió a pegar en los hombros de la rubia que suspirando le dio una nueva mirada a las prendas. No le quedaban muchas opciones.

Aun con la capa puesta, se puso los pantalones, que en efecto, le quedaban ridículamente grandes y luego sacándosela con algo de vergüenza, se puso apresuradamente la remera. Se las ingenió para tomar un pedazo de soga del suelo y atársela a la cintura para que los pantalones no se le cayeran.

-Ahora empieza a empujar esa madera- volvió a ordenar.

-Tengo hambre

-Eso no me puede importar menos, empuja esa madera.

-No he comido nada desde ayer a la tarde y…

-Dije que no me importa- la cortó sin más- empieza a empujar.

Lux miró de nuevo al mecanismo y luego a los caballos ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto? Estaba cansada, sucia, con frio y mucha hambre, no rendiría ni la mitad de lo que uno de esos caballos rendiría.

Aun confundida se dirigió a la madera suspendida en horizontal, puso ambas manos en uno de los lados y haciendo fuerza trato de empujarla. El mecanismo comenzó a ceder pero era terriblemente pesado.

Lux tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas en las piernas para empujar, no llegó ni a un cuarto de vuelta cuando le comenzó a faltar el aliento.

-No puedo, es muy pesado- se quejó.

-Yo vi que lo moviste, puedes seguir haciéndolo. Así que hazlo, sigue empujando esa madera.

-¡No puedo! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y frio! Y estoy tan cansada…- comenzó a decir y se mordió el labio para que sus lágrimas no salieran.

-¿Tienes hambre? Bien. Cuando hayas dado 20 vueltas, te daré de comer.

-¡¿Para qué quieres que empuje esto?! ¡No puedo dar ni siquiera una vuelta! ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-¡Agh!- se quejó el viejo aun en su sillón- nunca vi a alguien quejarse tanto, deberías cortarle la lengua.

-Lo considerare- concordó Katarina y se alejó dirigiéndose a las escaleras- cuando te metes en el oficio de asesino cada tanto te toca matar magos, y créeme he matado muchos. Su principal fuente de poder es su mana, pero no pueden hacerse con ello si están cansados. Ya te lo explique antes, creo. Tu eres un mago, uno muy molesto, es verdad, pero mago en fin- siguió explicando de espalda cuando llego al pie de las escaleras- ¿Dices que estas cansada? Bien, es el único estado en el que vas a estar mientras estés bajo mis "cuidados" Mientras más agobiada estés, más inofensiva eres.

La pelirroja subió un par de escalones y miro a la rubia.

-Sería bueno para ti que te vayas haciendo a la idea que no vas a dormir ni comer bien por un largo tiempo. Y claro, si te niegas a obedecer te comenzaras a quedar sin dedos, pues te los cortare uno por uno- le aseguro con un tono divertido- y cuando ya no tengas más dedos, seguirá un ojo… y luego el otro. Te regresare a Demacia parte por parte.

Terminó de decir convencida y con la quijada le señaló de nuevo la rueda. Lux miró el suelo fangoso en el que estaba, seguramente mezclado de bosta, sus dedos del mismo color marrón oscuro, sucios.

Apoyo de nuevo sus manos en el tablón y trato de empujar de nuevo. Se resbalaba cada tanto y cambiaba de posiciones buscando una más cómoda que solo empujar con sus manos hacia el frente… y finalmente llego a la primera vuelta.

-Bien- la felicitó Katarina aun viéndola- ahora solo te faltan 19 más y podrás comer algo- miró al viejo que tenía su cara perfilada al establo- vigililla bien y que siga girando esa rueda, me iré a descansar un poco. Si intenta algo… no dudes en darle un tiro entre medio de los ojos.

-Por supuesto- dijo el viejo y sacó de entre sus pantalones un revolver que dejo descansar en su regazo.

-Bienvenida a las más oscura de tus pesadillas- se burlaba la pelirroja mientras subía las escaleras, adentrándose a la habitación superior- dama luminosa.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero me estaba costando y quizás si lo terminaba como yo hubiera querido lo iba a subir recién dentro de una semana más XD

Asi que por ahora aquí y el siguiente cap muy pronto :P les va a gustar :D

Review si le va gustando y si tienen alguna recomendación :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenece

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

 _ **Una libertad muy hostil**_

* * *

Katarina caminaba por las calles sin ninguna preocupación. Había dejado la herrería por la tarde para atender algunos asuntos propios del estado y ahora a su regreso ya la noche caía sobre ella.

Recordaba haberse ido cuando su rehén seguía resbalando en el barro al intentar girar la rueda.

"Apena va 5 vueltas" fue lo que le informó el viejo cuando ella se disponía a partir. La maga, entonces, debería de haber completado otras 15 para cuando ella regresara y así poder comer algo.

20 vueltas para alguien como Katarina o alguno de su ejército no sería un problema. La mayoría completaría esa hazaña en menos de 2 horas. Pero ya había visto lo inútil de lo demaciana en lo que destreza física respecta. Parecía particularmente débil en todo lo no referido a magia.

Golpeo la puerta de la herrería con el código que bien conocía y se dispuso a entrar. La luz de la luna entrando por el ventanal del techo era lo que más iluminaba la estancia. Al fondo y arriba podía ver en las pequeñas ventanas que daban al apartamento que las lámparas seguían encendidas.

Comenzó a caminar pasando a la par del mecanismo de la rueda, en el centro, justo debajo de la tabla horizontal que servía para empujar el mecanismo, podía ver a la rubia tirada en el fango, no se movía y su rostro daba de lleno en el suelo.

Su vista se fue entonces al viejo en el fondo, este parecía entretenido tallando un trozo de madera entre sus manos. Su rostro se perfilaba a donde estaba Katarina.

-Solo llegó a 17 vueltas, luego escuche que se murió o algo- dijo el viejo rascándose una oreja.

Katarina corrió la puerta del establo y comenzó a caminar en el barro hasta llegar al lado del cuerpo, se puso de cuclillas y tomó con su mano los cabellos de la chica, jalándola para que su rostro se levantara.

No estaba muerta, parecía que había sufrido un desmayo por el esfuerzo y la falta de ingesta, pero no muerta.

Soltó los cabellos, haciendo que el rostro de Lux golpeara con el barro de nuevo y se encamino al fondo, subiendo las escaleras, regresando a los pocos minutos.

Esta vez fue primero al bebedero de los caballos y metió un balde llenándolo de agua. Se dirigió hasta el comienzo del establo y le tiro todo el contenido al cuerpo de la maga.

Lux despertó, apoyándose en sus brazos para alejar su cara del barro ahora ya más mojado, tosiendo un poco. Finalmente miro a quien le había echado agua.

Katarina le sonrió de lado y levantado una de sus manos, le mostro una presa de pan que sostenía. Se la arrojo a Lux y esta movió rápido sus manos para que el alimento no toque el suelo.

-No te lo mereces- le comentó la pelirroja cuando veía como la chica devoraba el trozo de pan.

-Agua- pidió por lo bajo la maga, pero lo suficiente como para hacerse escuchar.

-Bebe del bebedero de los caballos si quieres agua- contestó la mayor, señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás, donde estaba un viejo balde de material, viejo y grande, donde los caballos bebían.

Lux miro el mismo lugar y luego de nuevo a Katarina, pero la chica no parecía bromear al respecto.

-Si no quieres tomar agua también está bien por mí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- iré a descansar un poco. Luego de que termines "tu cena" será mejor que completes las 3 vueltas que faltan, y comiences con las 20 nuevas, esta vez trata de no ser tan patética desmayándote de la nada.

-Estoy cansada- murmuró.

-Esa es la idea- contestó sin más y comenzó a caminar alejándose del establo. Se acercó al viejo y con voz clara para que Lux también le escuchara habló- cuando termine de comer que comience a tirar esa madera de nuevo, si ves que descansa dispárale.

-Por supuesto- asintió el viejo y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a Lux.

* * *

Lux estaba dormitando apoyada en la tabla cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por el ventanal. Una puerta cerrándose de golpe hizo que se sobresaltara y por reflejo intentara seguir empujando la madera, disimulando así que había estado descansando.

Mientras empujaba la tabla pudo ver que la que ocasionó el ruido había sido la pelirroja al salir del departamento en la parte superior, ahora bajaba las escaleras.

Pensó que le diría algo cuando pasó a la par del establo, pero la pelirroja solo la miró de costado mientras seguía su camino a la salida, abrió la puerta y se fue cerrándola detrás.

-Sí, yo siempre la miro- comentó carraspeando el viejo- pero eso no quiere decir que te detengas, maga.

Lux lo miro con detenimiento de nuevo. El debería de estar bromeando, había un parche en cada uno de sus ojos y por debajo sobresalían feas cicatrices, no le cabía duda que estaba ciego.

-Ella tiene un andar que distrae ¿No es así?- preguntó riendo ahora.

Lux no le contesto y apoyo nuevamente sus manos en la tabla, empujándola de nuevo.

-Sí, sí que lo tiene- sentencio luego el hombre y se acomodó en su sillón.

La maga aparte de estar tirando todo el tiempo de la tabla, había tomado nota de todo aquello que la pueda ayudar, y su vigilante personal no le era indiferente.

Estaba casi segura de que el viejo estaba ciego, pero lejos de eso no significaba que no pudiera "ver". Ella misma había sido testigo de cómo de un solo disparo mato a un cuervo que se había posado en una de las ventanas el día anterior, una ventana que daba al otro lado de donde él estaba. Una puntería que varios de los arqueros demacianos podrían envidiar.

Lux pensaba que Katarina sabía lo que hacía cuando le confió al viejo que la vigilara. Pero la maga aún se creía muy lista. Había notado que más allá de no poder ver sus ojos, el viejo dormía. Aunque parecía que no lo hacía nunca, él dormía, con mucho disimulo y casi imperceptible, pero si ella podía adivinar en que momentos estaba dormido, tenía una oportunidad de escapar.

El otro asunto era que su vigilante parecía tener impresionantemente desarrollado su sentido auditivo. El barro que estaba obligada a pisar hacia el suficiente ruido como para despertar a alguien que notara la diferencia entre tirar de una rueda pesada y escapar ligeramente.

"Podría volar" pensó, ingeniando un plan cuando este segura que el viejo dormía. Podría volar unos centímetros arriba del barro en sus pies y así evitar el ruido, pero ella misma notaba el cansancio. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y las pocas energías que le quedaban eran consumidas intentando seguir el ritmo de empujar la tabla sin que el viejo considerara que estaba descansando.

Muy para su pesar, Lux sabía que debía darle crédito a Katarina. Tenía la situación totalmente controlada. A ella totalmente bajo su control.

"Y quizás ella sea muy inteligente, pero confía mucho en un subordinado que no lo parece tanto"

Y con ese pensamiento comenzó a trazar su plan.

* * *

La maga llevaba dos horas bajando lentamente el ritmo con el que empujaba la tabla, ya ahora la empujaba a una velocidad lo suficientemente cómoda como para que la fatiga comenzara a bajar.

El viejo parecía no haber notada la disminución paulatina de su ritmo y Lux ahora solo se dedicaba a esperar el momento.

Cada tanto le daba una mirada de preocupación a la puerta de entrada, pero la pelirroja no había dado señales de vida desde que salió temprano.

Un ronquido áspero le dio la señal, su vigilante se había dormido. Para asegurarse bajo el ritmo hasta dejar de mover la tabal por completo. Y se quedó allí, inmóvil, a la espera de alguna queja del hombre.

Nada.

Concentrándose reunió toda el mana que había estado acumulando en los breves segundos que iba restando de su esfuerzo y logro elevarse unos centímetros, eran suficiente, aunque notaba la debilidad en todo su ser. Debía darse prisa.

Sabía que no podría usar la puerta así que la única opción era la ventana por donde había entrado el cuervo.

Con cautela se dirigió hacia allí, sabía que en cualquier momento caería, no tenia de donde sacar fuerzas.

Cuando su cuerpo pasó por la apertura se dejó caer en el suelo del lado exterior. Lo había logrado, y ahora solo tenía que correr.

No sabía para dónde ir, pero tenía en claro que mientras más lejos este de la herrería menos probable era que Katarina la encontrara y la capturara de nuevo.

Era un dia frio, aunque no tan frio como adentro de la herrería, el sol brillaba y eso la aliviaba un poco. Sus pies descalzos sentían la irregularidad del suelo y sus piernas no daban abasto para el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que debía huir, luego podría tirarse a descansar, una vez que este muy lejos.

Se abrió paso entre la gente que la empujaba, intentaba mantener su cabeza agachada, el ambiente que la rodeaba no le daba confianza.

Poco a poco la brisa marina le comenzó a llegar y diviso un puerto, al acercarse más vio algunos buques, los barcos la mayoría con banderas poco amigables.

El inmenso mar no le mostraba tierra cercana. Pensó por unos momentos embarcarse pero prefirió probar suerte a pie, camino a paso apresurado por la costa, pero parecía que esta no tenía fin.

No veía ningún puente, ningún prado, ningún bosque. Solo al costa y el mar que no mostraba horizonte.

Un tipo la empujo con su espalda sin notarla y Lux cayó de rodillas. Nadie se detuvo a ayudarla y la gente seguía caminando en sus cosas.

La maga se arrastró hasta un borde y se sentó apoyándose en una pared. Tomó ampliamente aire e intentó pensar en lo que seguía.

"En algún momento debo dar con el final de esta ciudad, debe ver un camino, algo, cualquier cosa por donde pueda ir y salir de aquí"

Mientras pensaba eso miraba a las personas que caminaban por ahí.

Parecían en su gran mayoría marineros de mal carácter, piratas. Tampoco faltaban las mujeres vestidas provocativamente y cada tanto podía escuchar disparos pero nadie se inmutaba.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-murmuró para ella misma no llegando a comprender.

Luego de varios minutos donde recupero su aliento se puso de pie. Pensó en meterse nuevamente en la ciudad y buscar alguna indicación adentro.

Comenzó a caminar pero antes de poder salir de los negocios de la costa choco de frente con alguien, solo que esta vez no cayó. El sujeto la agarró entre sus brazos.

-Cuidado señorita, son calles muy peligrosas ¿Sabe?- digo el tipo con voz grave, mirándola lo más que podía con sus ojos enrojecidos.

Lux intentó zafarse pero le costó bastante. Mientras se alejaba podía ver al tipo riéndose con otro dos sujetos y caminando hacia ella. Apresuro sus pasos.

Aunque pudo volver a meterse en la muchedumbre del lugar, cada vez que la maga miraba sobre su hombro podía ver a alguno de los tipos del muelle viéndola, siguiéndola.

-¿Nos volvemos a encontrar?- pregunto el mismo sujeto con el que se había chocado, cuando Lux giro en una esquina.

Sabía que no era idea suya, la estaban siguiendo, estaba en peligro, y con esa idea en mente hecho a correr ya sin ninguna intención de disimular su huida.

Corrió para el lado opuesto de donde sabía que estaba el muelle en un primer lugar. Sus piernas le suplicaban por descanso, pero cada vez que se fijaba los sujetos estaban más cerca.

Se metió por un callejón oscuro con la esperanza de perderlos, corrió por el hasta que vio la luz al final de este, solo que a medida que se acercaba el cielo le mostraba un contraste que ya conocía, el mar.

-De ninguna forma, no puede ser- exclamó confundida cuando tuvo que detener su carrera bruscamente

Delante de ella solo había una caída al mar, un enorme acantilado con piedras.

-No puede ser- repitió, sintiendo como sus piernas se quebraban, dando sus rodillas al piso- es imposible.

Rápidamente recordó que estaba huyendo y mirando a sus espaldas por donde había venido, diviso la cara de dos de los sujetos, buscándola por el callejón.

Sus piernas le temblaron cuando se puso de pie nuevamente, tomo el camino que quedaba a la izquierda y comenzó a moverse.

Las calles en esa zona estaban considerablemente menos pobladas. Lux distinguió un cartel de una taberna y probo suerte entrando allí.

Apenas entró todos los ojos del lugar fueron a parar en ella. Malas caras y un olor a viejo y alcohol fue lo que recibió.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar cuando escucho la puerta de la taberna abrirse de nuevo. Eran los dos sujetos.

Se encogió y caminando hacia atrás buscaba meterse en la cocina del lugar. Lo logro y vio la puerta trasera de esta. Su escapatoria.

Cruzo la puerta cerrándola con cuidado. Nadie la había visto.

La parte trasera de la taberna era oscura y tenía un chiquero con algunos cerdos y gallinas, olía terrible. Había acumulado algunos vagones de vino y el suelo estaba cubierto de heno.

Lux intento caminar por allí, viendo que al fondo este daba a un callejón, seguramente con la salida del lugar, pero solo llego a dar cuatro pasos cuando sintió un dolor descomunal en la planta del pie.

Se tiró al suelo agarrándose su pie con ambas manos, notando al instante que se las lastimaba con la acción.

Cuando vio sus manos noto que estas tenían cortes profundos y al reparar en sus pies vio los extractos de vidrios que se le habían clavado a profundidad.

Una botella rota en el suelo, cubierta de heno, había sido el causante de su daño.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir lamento su suerte cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina, gateando se alejó lo más que pudo, adentrándose en las sombras del chiquero para esconderse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos sujetos que la había estado siguiendo salieron de ella. Miraron el lugar pero al no ver a nadie comenzaron a caminar hacia el callejón.

Lux suspiró aliviada. Se apoyó en la pared para poderse parar e intentó caminar solo haciendo peso en su pie sano.

-Sorpresa- escuchó a su costado, donde de la oscuridad salió una mano que la tomó fuertemente de su muñeca.

-¡No!- gritó la maga intentado soltarse, pero el sujeto hasta le lastimaba la muñeca de lo fuerte que la agarraba.

Al sentir el dolor el siguiente movimiento de Lux fue golpear al tipo en la cara con su mano. Las heridas de esta mancharon de sangre el rostro golpeado, pero el repugnante tipo se lamio los labios.

-Dura y con sabor a sangre, mis favoritas.

-¿En serio Carl? No hubiera convenido pagar una prostituta. Esta basura nos hizo recorrer toda la ciudad de una punta a otra- se quejó uno de los tipos, acercándose desde el callejón.

-¿Qué paso con tu sentido de casería? Aparte, mírala, a que es bonita.

-Pfff he peces que son menos escurridizos- comentó el tercero, notablemente harto de la persecución.

-Y no parece llevar nada de valor consigo- observo el tipo tocando el cuerpo de la rubia, buscando algo.

Al sentirse amenazada de esta forma Lux le puso la mano en la cara y disparo la mayor concentración de energía que pudo.

Po respuesta, el tipo que la tenia de la muñeca le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- se quejó el que había recibido el impactó frotándose el rostro.

-Un mago- comentó el primero viendo como la chica se daba vuelta en el suelo, dándole la espalda, escupiendo sangre por el golpe recibido- aunque no debe de ser uno muy bueno, te tendría que haber cortado la cabeza, pero solo te quemo las pestañas… o quizás.

El tipo se acercó a lux tomándola de los cabellos y jalándola hacia arriba. La maga se esforzó por disparar más energía pero notaba que solo hacia luz, no daño, no tenía nada de mana y estaba cansada. Recibió otro puñetazo y con este dejo de tratar moverse. Sentía náuseas y no podía enfocar la vista.

-Su rostro me parece conocido, ¿No crees, Carl?

-Sí. Puede ser. Quizás me equivoque pero creo que es un mago del ejercito demacianos.

-¿Un mago demaciano? ¿Aquí en La Perdida?

-Sí, seguramente este pajarito se perdió. Debe valer una fortuna. Los noxianos pagan bien por cabezas de este tipo.

-He escuchado que vivos valen más.

-Sí, escuche lo mismo. Ellos suelen meterlos en un circo, les divierten más vivos.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Pues, es una buen dinero. La llevaremos con los noxianos. Quítale la ropa.

-¿Qué?

-La llevaremos viva pero no le hará ningún daño mortal que nos divirtamos un poco con ella, nos lo merecemos después de todo. Tanta cacería merece su manjar ¿No?

-Sí.

Lux sentía aun el enorme dolor en su rostro y un dolor de cabeza punzante cuando sus cabellos fueron nuevamente jalados, luego alguien la tomo con brusquedad de los hombros levantándola.

-Quítale los pantalones- escucho mientras era inmovilizada por alguien que la rodeaba desde atrás.

-¡No!- exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que pretendían. Comenzó a dar patadas y intentar moverse.

-¡Quédate quieta, niña!- le ordeno el hombre que tenía en frente mientras intentaba meter sus manos por sus pantalones, pero Lux se lo estaba complicando- ¡Bien!

El sujeto saco una navaja de su bolsillo y corto el cordón que sostenía el pantalón, no conforme con eso comenzó a rasgar toda la tela, y de tirones termino desasiendo el pantalón.

-Parece que tiene unos pechos preciosos también- comento el que la sostenía por la espalda, manoseando sus senos por la tela.

-Ya veremos, pero primero necesito descargar. Tengo muchas ganas.

-¿Nos turnamos? Yo quiero ir primero.

-No, yo iré primero, ponla contra los barriles- ordeno quien tenía la navaja y el hombre que la sostenía la llevo hacia unos barriles parados, haciendo que apoye sus pechos en estos y las piernas le colgaran- sostenla fuerte.

El que la había capturado se puso en frente de ella, capturando sus dos manos, inmovilizándola.

-Oye, Carl, en esta posición puede metérsela por su boca.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo déjame a mi terminar tranquilo.

-Bien. Oye- dijo hablando a la maga- si me llegas a morder te juro que te arrancare uno por uno los dientes- le comento riéndose y haciendo que los otros dos también rieran.

Lux miro con asco como el sujeto en frente de su cara se metia la mano en los pantalones y sacab su miembro. Cerró los ojos e intento moverse, pero el tipo la agarro de la nuca y la acerco a él.

-Eso es Timmy, tenla con fuerza, voy a disfrutar esto- exclamó relamiéndose, mientras veía las piernas desnudas de la rubia, mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

Lux recordó que en las más terribles de sus pesadillas siempre era capaz de encontrar el camino a la luz, deseo que esta fuera solo una pesadilla de la cual poder aliviarse cuando despertara en su cama, pero no veía la luz que le marcara el regreso por ningún lado.

-¡Carl!

De un momento a otro los barriles se cayeron y Lux con ellos, cuando levanto la vista pudo a ver al sujeto que le decían Carl sosteniéndose con ambas manos la garganta, de donde borbotones rojos salían sin parar.

-Este lugar huele peor que la herrería- comentó con calma una pelirroja ubicada en medio del chiquero, mientras el tipo caía en y desde su garganta se formaba un charco de sangre.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó el que había sostenido a Lux, quien era el más corpulento de todos, abalanzándose con la intrusa, pero está en un rápido movimiento mando una cuchilla a su cara, clavándola en uno de sus ojos. El robusto hombre cayó de espalada y no se volvió a mover.

-No, no, no, por favor- comenzó a suplicar el tercero poniéndose de rodillas en una posición suplicante- nunca quisimos molestarte, se quién eres, jamás molestaríamos a los noxianos, jamás, perdónanos, por favor.

-Ah…- exclamó aburrida la pelirroja acercándose a quien le hablaba- ponte de pie- pidió y el sujeto aun suplicando y pidiendo perdón se reincorporo- mírame bien.

Y el sujeto la miró, luego la chica le puso una cuchilla en el cuello y dándole una sonrisa de lado le rebano la garganta.

-Gracias, no sabes la molestia que sería agacharme en un lugar como este.

Katarina suspiró y volvió su vista a la rubia, cuya mirada parecía estar perdida en el primer sujeto, el cadáver aún se sostenía la garganta.

Notando que la chica no tenía nada en la parte de abajo se dirigió al cadáver más delgado de los tres y sin mucho cuidado le quito los pantalones.

-Apresúrate- le indicó extendiéndole los pantalones a Lux, la chica solo los miraba- no escuchaste que no quiero agacharme, rápido, ponte de pie y vístete.

Lux se apoyó en el barril a su lado y sin que su pie lastimado tocara el suelo se las ingenió para ponerse de pie.

Su mirada seguía viendo el pantalón que le ofrecía Katarina pero no lo tomaba. Poco a poco su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa.

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó la mayor acercándole más la prenda.

Finalmente la rubia extendió su mano, pero cuando Katarina creyó que iba a tomar lo que le ofrecía, la chica choco su cabeza contra su pecho y se abrazó fuertemente a su chamarra.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó molesta pero por respuesta solo escucho los llantos de la rubia.

Lloraba sin tapujo, con la boca abierta dejando salir todos los lamentos en forma de llanto, aferrándose fuertemente a la campera de quien para ella la había salvado.

Katarina intentó apartarla, pero la chica estaba tan bien sostenida y tan desconsolada que no parecía posible. Como si no le importara morir con tal de agarrarse a ella.

Suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que no le quedaba otra más que esperar.

* * *

Los matices anaranjados del atardecer ya se hacían presente en la ciudad mientras caminaban por las calles.

Katarina no podía creer lo lejos que la maga había llegado, realmente a la otra punta de la ciudad. La había visto huyendo de esos tipos en las calles y no le costó seguirle el rastro desde allí. Pero había tenido suerte después de todo de dar con ella.

Miró por su hombro para ver que su rehén la seguía. La rubia iba a paso lento, cogiendo, con la cara manchada de fango, ya que no había encontrado otra forma de ocultarle mejor el rostro.

La pelirroja bufaba cada par de cuadras al notar que la rubia se caía o se demoraba lo considerable como para que ella se detenga.

Lux a su vez le preocupaba no seguir el paso que le marcaban. Su pie le dolía muchísimo y aunque se había quitado los pedazos de vidrio incrustado, los cortes habían sido profundos y no paraba de sangrar.

Su preocupación se aumentaba siempre que perdía de vista la espalda de Katarina entre la personas. Notaba como nadie parecía empujarla, como si le tuvieran miedo, pero a ella no le tenían ninguna consideración.

Le estaba siendo imposible avanzar y apenas podía ver la roja cabellera que la guiaba cuando tropezó con una piedra y cayo de rodilla al suelo.

Levanto la cabeza buscando a su capora, pero no la encontró, la gente seguía pasando a su lado sin ayudarla o reparar en ella.

Con su mano presiono su pie, el dolor era latente y el cansancio la golpeaba como nunca antes. Las lágrimas al correr por su mejilla le recordaban el dolor que sentía en su cara magullada.

-No puedo- confeso entre sollozos para ella misma- no puedo…

Unas botas aparecieron en frente de ella y luego una lluvia de cabellos rojos acompañaron su visión.

-Que problemática eres- comentó Katarina mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la ayudaba a pararse- ¿Puedes caminar siquiera?- pregunto y la rubia negó lentamente.

La mayor sin decir más nada la cargo en sus brazos. Le dio un vistazo a su pie y noto que este seguía sangrando, no había dejad de sangrar desde que salieron del chiquero y era consciente de que al maga había hecho un camino de sangre arrastrándolo.

"Es como si siempre estuviera a punto de morir" pensó mientras la acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar.

Lux no tardó en abrazarse a su cuello y esconder su rostro allí. Lo último que cruzó por su cabeza antes de dormirse era en lo mucho que deseaba no soltarse.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Review? :v la continuo pronto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Capitulo 4_

* * *

 _ **Tratos**_

* * *

El viejo escuchó los golpes en la puerta, los correctos, y dejo que esta se abriera. Reconoció la presencia de Katarina entrando en la estancia, pero solo cuando un ruido de algo apoyándose en una tabla, cerca de donde estaba el bebedero equino, supo que venía acompañada.

-¡Te dije que no iría muy lejos!- exclamó riendo luego.

-No gracias a ti, supongo- le contesto de mala gana la pelirroja- ¿Puedes curarte eso?- le preguntó a Lux que ya estaba sentada al borde del bebedero, esta negó- Ya no tienes color, es obvio que cortaste una arteria o vena en tu planta, si no te curas pronto te vas a desmayar.

-No es como si no quisiera curarme ¿Sabes?- se atrevió a decir la menor mientras intentaba inspeccionarse el pie- no tengo mana para hacerlo.

Ambas escucharon como el viejo largaba un fuerte suspiro

-¿No les encanta el olor a sangre?- preguntó desde su asiento.

Katarina también largo un suspiro, pero no de satisfacción. Se encamino al departamento, subiendo por las escaleras y volviendo luego con un tacho.

Se sentó al lado de Lux y extendiendo su mano le pidió que subiera su pie hasta allí. Esta dudo pero terminó haciendo lo que se le pedía.

-¡Ay!- exclamó la maga hundiendo sus dedos en las muñecas de Katarina al sentir un punzante dolor en su pie.

-Quédate quieta- dijo con fastidio la pelirroja mientras con su cuchilla retiraba un pedazo de vidrio que diviso clavado en la carne, luego con sus dedos lo terminó de extraer.

Podía ver como el pie que sostenía temblaba y al levantar su mirada pudo ver que la mandíbula de Lux también. Debía de estar sintiendo mucho dolor.

-No entiendo a los soldados demacianos, llorando y temblando por una simple herida como esta. Que mal dejas a tu nación.

Ante la burla no hubo ninguna queja. Lux se concentraba en dejar que la pelirroja siga con su trabajo.

Le vendó el pie luego de lavárselo con un trapo.

-No creas que te vas a salvar con esto. Aquí no hay nada con lo que pueda desinfectar la herida o realmente parar el sangrado. Depende de que juntes la energía que necesitas para curarte, de lo contrario quizás pierdas el pie. Depende de ti. Si vives, vete haciendo la idea que debes empujar de nuevo esa rueda, esta vez sin otro "brillante" plan de escape- terminó diciendo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba del bebedero.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó la mayor dándose vuelta por lo que creyó escuchar, pero solo vio a Lux sosteniéndose con fuerza el pie, una tenue luz salía de sus manos- Yo solo te estoy mantenido con vida. De momento me sirve más viva que muerta. Aunque estas siendo un poco fastidiosa… aun así, me sigues valiendo. Así que no te mueras estúpidamente ¿Quieres?

-Por salvarme de esos tipos… gracias.

-¿Eres sorda o realmente perder sangre te vuelve más idiota? Te dije que me sirves con vida y…

-Pudiste dejar que me violaran y que luego me entregaran. Y no lo hiciste. Los detuviste.

-Los mate. Querrás decir "Los mataste"- corrigió con gracia- ¿Y que con eso aparte? No me digas que en Demacia las personas disfrutan viendo violaciones en público y que así se excitan…

-¡No dije eso!

-¿Por qué disfrutaría viendo cómo te violan niña? No creas que entre justo a tiempo para salvarte o algo así. Te encontré mientras corrías entre las personas. Te perdí de vista cerca de esa taberna y te encontré jugando con esos tipos en el chiquero. Eres mi recompensa, mi rehén, te quería de vuelta. Fin de la historia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose nuevamente- deja de gastar energías hablando y cúrate rápido, mientras…

Lux creyó que su captora ya no volvería hasta más tarde, pero la tuvo en frente suyo en menos de un minuto de haberse marchado. Le mostraba un mapa en frente de sus narices.

-Ahora voy a facilitarte algunas cosas ¿Si?- comentó con gracia la mayor- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Lux miró sus ojos y luego el mapa en frente. Era un pedazo de papel viejo, mostraba una isla, no podría decir que tan grande, se veían tierras en los bordes, desconectados con la isla, solo reconoció un nombre, al costado derecho "Bosque Trinchado" era un bosque cercano a donde estaba el campamento de los demaciano, donde la capturaron.

-Un mapa- contesto.

-¡Vaya que son brillante en Demacia!- se volvió a burlar- sí, es un mapa, ¿Ves la isla que está en el centro?- preguntó y Lux asintió- esa isla se llama "La pérdida" es donde estamos nosotros.

-¿Una isla?

-Sí. Y el lugar más cercano a esta isla, es otra isla, y el siguiente lugar más cercano es la costa de Oriente ¿Sabes a cuantos kilómetros estamos de la otra isla, y esa isla de la costa de Oriente?- pregunto y dejo pasar unos segundos en los que la rubia no contesto- a 107 kilómetros.

Lux abrió grande los ojos para mirar a su captora, pero esta solo ensancho su sonrisa.

-Parece que ya estas entendiendo la idea. Déjame preguntarte, con todo tu poder cargado al límite ¿Cuántos kilómetros eres capaz de volar sin descansar?- más silencio de parte de la rubia- apuesto a que no 107… no, apuesto a que no puedes con 20. A esa información quiero que le sumes que toda la isla esta en anarquía. La única ley que rige este lugar es el dinero y que tan fuerte eres para que no te maten de un tiro. Hay muchos noxianos y renegados aquí. Todos odiamos a los demacianos. Ningún capitán accederá nunca a llevarte a ningún lado ya que tu cabeza vale más de todo lo que le puedas llegar a pagar… y te la cortaría con justo. Y por cierto, si mate a esos tipos en el chiquero, no era por hacerme la noble contigo o lo que tu cabecita de princesita piense. Si se corre la voz de que tú estás aquí, ni yo ni todos los noxianos en esta isla podrán detener la horda que vendrá por tu cabeza. Y eso equivaldría a perder a mi recompensa ¿Entiendes? Problemático- terminó diciendo doblando el pergamino- piensa en todo esto antes de escapar de nuevo ¿Si?

-Ya no voy a escapar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó para asegurarse de lo que había escuchado, pero Lux no lo repitió- tu pie y luego esa rueda. No te tardes.

* * *

Katarina abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miró por la ventana. Era de día, pero parecía que no tan temprano ya. Finalmente pudo dormir como esperaba. Hacía varias noches que no podía descansar de forma decente. Y seguramente podría haber descansado más si no fuera por la alarma interna que le comenzó a molestar.

Bajó salió de la pequeña habitación del apartamento, el pobre comedor en el centro seguía estando vacío como cuando había llegado, la mesa de madera impecable sin nada encima. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la atravesó, pero antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras se fijó en el establo.

Para su sorpresa, su rehén estaba moviendo la rueda como le había ordenado. Le seguía pareciendo patético la lentitud con la que hacía y la torpeza que llevaba, pero estaba empujando la tabla en fin.

Bajo y se detuvo al pie, donde el viejo la saludo inclinando la cabeza.

-Vaya que dormiste- comenzó a hablar mientras prendía una pipa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó y el viejo aspiro ampliamente.

-Diría que pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Tendremos un bello día. Frio como viene siendo, pero despejado.

-Ya veo- contestó sin ánimos- ¿Hizo todo lo que le dije?

-Sí, aunque le tomó mucho tiempo curarse ¿De verdad es un mago demaciano? Juraría que los suyos le sacan más ventaja.

-Nuestros hechiceros se especializan más en la ofensiva. Para recuperarse suelen usar la energía de otros seres. Seguramente esta niña no sabe aprovechar la vida a su alrededor y solo usa la energía que ella puede generar. Ser considerada tiene su precio.

-Ya veo… bueno, ja. No veo nada, pero tú me entiendes.

-¿No te cansas de hacer siempre el mismo chiste?- pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

-Nah, raras veces viene alguien para decirlo…y hablando de visitas.

Katarina volvió la vista a donde se encontraba Lux. La maga se arrastraba de espalda intentando alejarse del centro del molar, su espalda chocó contra el granero sin dejarla avanzar más y se quedó quieta, con una mirada de pánico en el barro.

-Sí, ya lo presentía- comentó suspirando la pelirroja y se acercó al establo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo divisar una serpiente en frente de Lux. Se paraba en su abdomen, amenazándola. La rubia estaba atenta a sus movimientos pero no se paraba y ya no se podía alejar más.

Se detuvo en la puerta del corral cuando la serpiente reparó en su presencia. La maga observó como el animal la miraba atentamente sin moverse, luego volvió su vista a ella, abriendo la boca, mostrando sus colmillos con un sonido amenazante que la hizo temblar, solo para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre el barro a lo lejos.

-¿Te mordió?- le preguntó la pelirroja. Su rehén tardo un poco en contestar pero terminó negando con la cabeza- bien. Voy a salir- dijo lo último dirigiéndose al viejo.

Volvió al apartamento por una chaqueta larga y se dispuso a dejar la estancia.

-¡Espera!- le gritó la rubia cuando pasaba a la par del corral. Katarina se detuvo y la miró. Pero la chica no volvió a hablar.

-¿Si?- la apresuró pero esto solo hizo que la chica titubeara.

-Hice todo lo que me pediste.

-Bien por ti. Conservaras tus dedos un día más. Ahora sigue empujando esa rueda.

-Quiero comer- declaró y de repente su voz se puso firme- no he comido desde anoche, tengo hambre.

Pero la pelirroja solo se la quedó viendo.

-Tú dijiste que me querías mantener con vida. Si no me alimento, moriré. Necesito comer.

Katarina sonrió de lado. La chica intentaba convencerla de que le convenía hacerle caso a lo que pedía.

-Pues yo te veo bastante viva aun- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Quizás, pero si sigo trabajando en esto sin comer me desmayare, aparte, perdí mucha sangre y use toda mi energía curándome. Un desmayo podría ser definitivo para mí.

La sonrisa de Katarina se ensanchó.

-Si me desmayo no seré capaz de percatarme de lo que pase, y si por el cansancio me da un ataque de…- Lux dejó de hablar ya que la pelirroja le había levantado una mano en señal de que pare.

-Ya... Me convenciste solo con la idea de que te vas a callar si te doy un poco de pan- dijo y se acercó a una bolsa colgada a la par de los caballo. De entre algunos trozos de pan viejo encontró una porción no tan vieja y se acercó de nuevo al corral.

-Gracias- agradeció la rubia no pudiendo evitar poner mala cara a lo poco que había conseguido- también quiero bañarme.

-A ver, esta vez sí tengo curiosidad a cómo vas a justificar eso.

-Es difícil para mí ver donde estoy lastimada con tanta mugre encima. Si tengo una herida y esta se está infectando, también podría llegar a morir.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, esas cosas pueden llegar a pasar. Es un riesgo muy grande.

-Pues, permíteme, me arriesgare.

-Pero…

-No quiero tener que escucharte más, niña. Si tanta energía tienes para hablar y estar pensando una excusa para todas tus necesidades, entonces no estas empujando esa tabla como esperó.

-No tiene sentido que siga empujando esto. Ya te lo dije, no voy a escapar.

-Perdóname si no te creo, pero no te creo. Así que termina ese pan y ponte a empujar esa rueda.

-Ya entendí ¿De acuerdo? No tengo forma de salir de aquí, no la hay. Pensé…. Yo pensé que si lograba salir de aquí, allá afuera… caminando aunque sea saldría. Encontraría alguna forma, una vez afuera. Necesitaba saber en dónde estaba- decía y la pelirroja pudo observar como en sus ojos con ojeras, estos se ponían brillosos- no puedo salir de aquí. Y tú dices que te sirvo con vida y ridículamente eso es lo mejor que tengo. ¿Por qué querría salir de aquí?

-Ah… ahora quieres decirme que ya dejaste de ser tan idiota, lo pensaste mejor y serás una rehén buena y educada ¿Es eso?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te tienes que preocupar porque escape de nuevo.

-Ya… aun así quiero mantener mi cabeza en mis hombros. Así que no hay discusión. Terminas el pan y empujas la rueda de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se quejó la rubia pero la mayor la agarró bruscamente la mejilla con una de sus manos mientras con la otra le daba pequeños golpecitos en la nariz con una de sus cuchillas

-Primero: Porque yo lo digo- contestó con simpleza- y segundo: Porque se de lo que son capaces los magos cuando tienen todo su poder acumulado. Mejor dicho, se de lo que eres capaz. Y ya demostraste antes ser lo suficiente idiota como para querer desafiarme.

Ahora la cuchilla se dirigió a su mejilla.

-No eres una amenaza letal para mí, pero eres peligrosa y yo no quiero correr ningún peligro estúpido solo porque a la princesita luminosa le molesta un poco de mugre- terminó mientras la cuchilla le lastimaba la mejilla y una gota gorda roja salía de allí- No estás en un hotel donde puedes pedir que se te den comodidades. Eres un rehén de Noxus, ubícate en donde estas.

De un rápido movimiento retiro la cuchilla, escondiéndola. Dándole la espalda al establo comenzó a alejarse.

-Ya sabes, si se niega, vuélale la cabeza. Prefiero limpiar sesos del piso antes que hacer otra persecución en este bodrio de isla.

* * *

Lux volvió a patinar entre el barro pero esta vez se las ingenió para no caer. Horas atrás, resbalando, su frente golpeo contra la tabla, y el dolor la hizo detenerse, se había cortado la frente un poco y aun le dolía bastante.

-¡Deja de holgazanear!- le gruño el viejo revolviéndose en su sillón, pulía el arma que llevaba. Lux estaba segura que lo hacía con la intención de tener la intimidada.

La diferencia que notaba de su vigilante desde que volvió era notoria. El tipo hasta parecía ofendido por su falta en dejarla ir y ahora ni siquiera la dejaba estar un par de segundos sin empujar la rueda.

Aun así, cada vez que Lux caí al barro este no reparaba de reír burlonamente. Inclusive cuando golpeo con la madera hizo una broma respeto a las cabezas de los demacianos.

A medida que la luz del día se iban las fuerzas de Lux se iban con ella. La madera comenzaba a parecerle ridículamente pesada y juraría que se estaba trabando. No podía moverla más.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el viejo poniéndose de pie, acercándose al corral.

-¡No puedo moverla más!- gritó mientras con la manos en su pecho seguía tratando se avanzar, la madera se movía apenas.

-¿Vas a comenzar a llorar por comida de nuevo? ¿Por un minuto de descanso quizás?

-No, solo que ya no puedo ¡No puedo!

-¿Ves? Si estas llorando.

Lux miró con desprecio al ciego imaginando como podría hacerlo volar si solo tuviera un poco de energía.

Terminó arrodillándose en el barro.

-No puedo moverla más. Estoy cansada- admitió y al momento el tipo le apunto con su pistola. Lux miro el brillo del arma y suspiró. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sencillamente ya no podía- no puedo.

-Suertuda- dijo el viejo y guardo su pistola de nuevo. Solo unos segundos más y alguien tocó a la puerta, sin esperar a que le contestaran Katarina entró, con una bolsa marrón colgando de su hombro.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver a ambos.

-Comenzó a llorar de que estaba cansada.

-No estoy llorando.

-¿Y por qué no le disparaste?

-En eso estaba- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, pero dándole la espalda y volviendo a su asiento.

Katarina comenzó a caminar por la estancia y se detuvo a la par del establo, mirando de lado a Lux, esta también se le quedo viendo.

-¿Me puedes dar de comer?- preguntó la rubia sosteniéndole la mirada, pero su tonó mostraba cierta docilidad- Y de verdad, por favor, permite bañarme, aunque sea limpiarme un poco en el bebedero, con una tela o un trapo, con lo que sea, yo me las ingeniare. Prometo no tardarme, solo… déjame bañarme y…

-De acuerdo- la cortó la pelirroja perfilándose hacia ella. Abrió la puerta del establo y se acercó, ofreciéndole una mano.

Lux solo la miro por varios segundos sin poder entender. Había estado toda la tarde pensando mil excusas, argumento con los cuales convencer a sus captores de que la dejaran descansar un poco, con un baño y algo de comer y de repente Katarina había accedido sin un "No" de por medio.

Terminó tomando su mano y la chica la ayudo a levantarse de un tirón. Se sacó su chaqueta larga y se la puso a Lux, sacando la capucha y ocultándole el rostro.

-Sígueme.

* * *

Lux siguió a Katarina por las calles de La pérdida. De noche el panorama no cambiaba mucho del día. Se sentía a las personas gritando, riendo, disparando o peleando por las calles. No había mucha iluminación, solo unos cuantos faroles distribuidos irregularmente.

Con más conciencia de donde se encontraba, la maga cubría cautelosamente su rostro y rara vez levantaba la vista, solo seguía los pasos que veía adelante.

No caminaron mucho hasta llegar a lo que Lux le pareció desde afuera una especie de hostal. Tenía ventanas grandes y mugrosas. Adentra una luz amarillenta iluminaba toda la estancia.

Katarina se dirigió al mostrador, donde una gorda mujer sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, aceptó las monedas de oro que la pelirroja dejaba en su mano.

La mujer desapareciendo por unas cortinas atrás de ella y luego regreso acompañada de una muchacha de pecho prominentes, que apuradamente se atravesó otra puerta al fondo.

Un par de minutos y ya estaba de vuelta, solo entonces la mujer asintió y Katarina se dirigió a la puerta por la que había pasado antes la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó viendo como Lux no se movió del lugar, pues se distrajo viendo a algunas chicas sentadas en un rincón. Sus vestimentas llamativas y sugerentes, fumaban y tomaban en silencio, viéndola a ella y Katarina de reojo- Sígueme.

Ambas atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron ahora en una sala más amplia e iluminada, con un poco de vapor en el aire. Lux podía ver al final de la habitación 3 tinas muy grandes que rebalsaban en agua, al parecer caliente por el vapor que salía de ellas y lavabos a los costados con sillas al frente de cada uno, un espejo largo adornaba esa parte de la pared. Del otro lado se podían ver un par de duchas.

Todo muy limpio a comparación de lo que Lux había visto de la isla en estos últimos días.

Quiso preguntar en donde estaban pero no creyó tener una oportunidad de entablar una conversación normal. Tampoco sabía porque Katarina la traía allí en vez de simplemente tirarle un trapo en la herraría.

-Nadie nos molestara hasta que salgamos. Apúrate en bañarte- dijo con desdén.

-Ah… sí- contestó aun confundida y vio cómo su acompañante salía nuevamente por la puerta.

La rubia se acercó a una de las tinas del fondo. En el reflejo de esta pudo ver su rostro, lleno de grasa y barro, en su frente un horrible corte con un marca bordo rodeándola. También noto su labio roto, producto de los golpes recibidos en su huida. Su cuerpo escarmentó al recordarlo.

Se tocó la mejilla limpiándosela, para ver si algo del corte que la habían hecho temprano quedaba. No sangraba pero ahí estaba el corte.

La frustración por no poderse curar como acostumbraba la invadió mientras veía su magullado rostro. Eran cosas tan sencillas por hacer en condiciones normales, pero realmente la falta de mana dificultaba todo.

Metió ambas manos en el agua y la sensación la reconfortó, se limpió la cara. Miro a su alrededor y seguía estando sola.

La ropa que llevaba olía horrible incluso antes de que la usara.

Al principio se resistió de bañarse completamente. Aun sentía mucha desconfianza de lo que la pelirroja le estaba ofreciendo. Se limitó a lavarse con las manos sus brazos y piernas, pero poco a poco la ropa también se comenzó mojar.

Suspirando se resignó y se sacó la sucia camisa y los pantalones, metiendo las piernas en la tina, no paso mucho para ella hasta que se sentó en el fondo. Tenía el tamaño justo para que el agua le llegara hasta los pechos.

Sumergió la cabeza varias veces intentando limpiar sus cabellos del barro acumulado y finalmente se inclinó hacia atrás.

Creyó que estaba soñando. Le costaba imaginar algo mejor. Su cuerpo se satisfacía de la temperatura del agua y de la tranquilidad momentánea que la invadía.

El sonido de agua chocando contra el suelo la saco de sus éxtasis. Katarina se había tirado a ella misma un balde de agua caliente mientras estaba sentada en una de las sillas a los costados. Llenaba otro balde cuando lo maga le dio toda su atención.

Desnuda, el cuerpo de Katarina parecía estar aún más definido. Lux podría apreciar los músculos de su torso, largos y estilizados y lo marcada que estaba la línea de su espalda. El brillo del agua al recorrer su cuerpo marcaba los demás segmentos de su piel.

Se estaba enjugando los cabellos con un shampoo que tenía en frente. El pelo le caía hasta el abdomen, pasando sus pechos. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de espuma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja notando que la miraban. Pero Lux solo desvió rápido la vista de nuevo a la tina.

Del otro lado, en uno de los bordes, pudo ver que descansaba un jabón y unos frascos. Se desplazó hasta allí para utilizarlo. Pensó en preguntar si podía, pero seguía creyendo que entablar una conversación era una mala idea.

Ambas se bañaron en silencio y tranquilidad. Lux notó cuando la mayor se paró para buscar una toalla, secándose, para luego acercarse a la tina donde ella estaba.

-Sécate, nos tenemos que ir- avisó extendiéndole otra toalla. Lux sentía mucha pena por tener que pararse y tomarla, estando ambas desnudas, pero terminó haciéndolo, envolviéndose rápidamente en la toalla que se le ofrecía.

Miro como el cuerpo desnudo de Katarina se alejaba, para agacharse y sacar de la bolsa marrón que había traído una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro que no tardo en ponerse.

Lux volvió a caer en cuenta de la ropa que había usado todo este tiempo. Ahora mojada a un lado de la tina. Estaba a punto de recogerla cuando la mayor la interrumpió.

-Ten, ponte esto- le dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa mientras con la otra mano intentaba secarse los cabellos.

La maga tomó con ambas manos la bolsa y su acompañante, luego de ponerse unas botas, salió de la sala, dejándola nuevamente sola.

Dejo la bolsa en el piso e inclinándose observo su contenido. Había algunas prendas. Un pantalón de tela gruesa negro y una camiseta de mangas largas de un gris oscuro, con un cuello ancho, también unas botas cortas marrones y al fondo una capa también de un marrón oscuro. Terminando de explorar el contenido dio con una máscara delgada, negra con detalles grises y blancos. Solo tenía los orificios para poder ver y los correspondientes en la nariz.

Aun examinaba la máscara cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Pero nadie entro.

No queriendo demorar más las cosas y aprovechando que estaba en privacidad, comenzó a cambiarse con rapidez.

El pantalón estaba considerablemente mejor a su talla que los anteriores pantalones que había obtenido y la camiseta le quedaba bien, algo grande, las mangas le colgaban y el cuello ancho hacia que casi se le vieran los hombros, pero nuevamente era mejor que la prenda anterior. Las botas le entraron y puso las demás cosas nuevamente en la bolsa.

Salió de la sala buscando a la pelirroja en la recepción, pero fue recibida nuevamente con las malas miradas de las chicas en la mesa, que descaradamente la inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza. Lux recordó de repente la importancia que había en su identidad y bajo la mirada intentando ocultarse.

-¿Lista?

La voz de Katarina le llego de un costado y volvió a levantar su rostro para verla, asintiendo apenas lo hizo.

-Ponte la capa- le pidió y Lux la sacó de la bolsa mientras la mayor sacaba también la máscara y tiraba la bolsa en un tacho al costado.

A continuación le puso la máscara a Lux, atándosela a la nuca con un nudo y luego subió la capucha de la capa.

-Bien, sígueme.

* * *

La maga creyó que ya habiendo cumplido con su petición, volverían a la herrería, pero no tardo en notar que el camino que tomaban era diferente.

Katarina no tardo en conducirla a una taberna. El lugar parecía aún más frio adentro que afuera. Solo alguna luz proveniente de unas lámparas en las paredes alumbraba el lugar. La gente, a diferencia de lo que se podría apreciar del exterior, aquí eran callados y reservados. Las mesas estaban considerablemente separadas las una de las otras y en rincones o a os costados.

-Siéntate- le ordenó la mayor cuando llegaron a la última mesa del fondo, solo tenía dos sillones grandes y una mesa pequeña. Le hizo señas para que tomara el sillón que daba de frente con la pared- No hagas contacto con nadie a los ojos y dedícate a mirar la pared que tienes en frente- le dijo y se levantó caminando nuevamente por el pasillo.

Lux obedeció, solo miraba la vieja madera que conformaba la pared y cada tanto la pequeña mesa en frente de ella.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Katarina volvió a aparecer, esta vez acompañada de un hombre, Lux intento mirar al tipo a la cara pero recordó las indicaciones que se le dio y volvió a mirar con atención la pared.

Solo cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de platos y cubiertos apoyándose en la mesa, bajo la mirada a estos. La estaban sirviendo.

-Eso es todo- dijo la mayor y el hombre se retiró- te puedes quitar ahora la máscara y la capucha si quieres.

Lux no se movió. Simplemente se limitó a ver cómo sin más importancia, en frente suyo, su captora tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a comer lo que le habían servido.

Al ver que no iba a agregar nada más, procedió a sacarse la capucha y desatar el nudo que sujetaba la máscara, dejándola descansar luego en la mesa.

El plato que tenía en frente, el suyo, tenía una gran presa de pollo acompañada por una guarnición de vegetales. Un plato muy simple que al parecer era el mismo que el de su acompañante. Una canasta con trozos de pan y una copa de un líquido borgoña.

Su vista se volvió a posar en la pelirroja, quien ahora bebía de su copa sin siquiera mirarla. Miró de nuevo su plato y sintió como se le hacía agua a la boca pero nuevamente inspeccionó a la pelirroja.

-Tu… ¿Vas a matarme?- pregunto finalmente y Katarina la observo.

-No esta envenenado si es lo que piensas.

-Me refiero a si haz cambiado de opinión y ahora piensas matarme.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Esto es algo así como… la ultima cena? ¿Darle al condenado su último deseo?

Ante las preguntas Katarina rio un poco.

-Y sí así fuera ¿Por qué no comes?- indago divertida, pero la maga solo se le quedo viendo- No, no se trata de eso. Dijiste que tenías hambre, y aquí estas ¿No? Dijiste que te querías bañar y te lo concedí ¿No es así? El viejo tiene un baño en la herrería, pero créeme, saldrás más sucia de allí de como entraste.

-¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

-¿No es lo que pediste?

-Sí… bueno… sí… pero- siguió sin poder entender- me negaste esto por la mañana ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Si quieres podemos volver ahora mismo y comienzas a empujar la rueda si tanto lo extrañas.

-No dije eso, es solo que… no lo entiendo.

-No tienes que-terminó la pelirroja y volvió a darle toda su atención a su plato. Sin embargo a medida que los minutos pasaban la maga seguís sin comer- No voy a matarte… todavía, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Ahora come.

La desconfianza, que era de lo que se sostenía la rubia para no empezar a comer, se derrumbaba de a poco a medida que su estómago se retorcía por probar lo que se le ofrecía. Volvió a inspeccionar a quien tenía en frente y al notar su desdén decidió hacerle caso.

Comenzó diciendo a si misma que solo probaría el pan, pero no tardo en querer probar las verduras y en especial el pollo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba ya había terminado su plato. El líquido que contenía su copa era vino, en algún lugar de su cabeza sabía que era uno muy malo, pero la presa de pollo y el pan le hacía sentir la suficiente sed como para que no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Dejo la copa vacía sobre la mesa y puedo ver en ella su reflejo. Su rostro que aun presentaba las señales de los cortes, en especial el golpe del tablón a la tarde.

Llevo dos de sus dedos a la herida en el centro y sintió el dolor de la inflamación. Concentrándose se enfocó en llevar la energía hasta allí y curarse. Al separar su mano de su frente se volvió a inspeccionar en el reflejo de la copa, su labio roto se curvo en una sonrisa cuando vio que había desaparecido.

Su vista se levantó y se dio con dos ojos verdes que la observaban. Katarina la miraba mientras apoyaba su quijada en su palma, recargada en la mesa, mientras le daba una media sonrisa. No dejaba de observarla y Lux tuvo que desviar su vista de nuevo a su plato vacío.

-¿Estas satisfecha o quieres más?- escuchó que le preguntaba.

-Estoy bien- contesto sin apartar la vista del plato.

-Bien. Entonces ya vámonos.

Dejaron el lugar de la misma forma en la que entraron. Con Lux nuevamente enmascarada y cubierta. La diferencia radicaba en una pequeña caja que la mayor había retirado del bar antes de salir.

* * *

-Huele a mujeres limpias- fue el comentario del viejo cuando ambas entraron a la herrería.

Lux caminaba a la par de Katarina hasta que llego al lado del corral. Se detuvo para mirar el barro y la mugre del que estaba conformado y sintió mucha pena de que se tuviera que ensuciar nuevamente tan pronto. La sensación de limpieza y alivio se desvanecería apenas ponga un pie de nuevo allí y su cabeza comenzaba con desesperación en alguna excusa que postergara el trabajo forzado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada?- preguntó Katarina al pie de las escaleras- ¿De verdad extrañas empujar esa rueda?

-Ya te dije que no voy a escapar, por favor, por lo menos… por lo menos déjame estar unos minutos más…

-Ahórrate el llanto y sígueme- pidió algo cansada la pelirroja y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Lux obedeció sintiendo la desconfianza crecer a medida que se acercaba al apartamento. Al pasar al lado del viejo este comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Lo que no ayudo a su visión de las cosas.

Al llegar a la parte arriba, inspeccionó el lugar. Un comedor pequeño con una mesa vacía y vieja. Un fregadero y lo que parecía ser dos habitaciones, Katarina la esperaba al lado de una de las puertas.

-Entra- le indicó abriéndola y quedándose al lado para que pasara.

Al ingresar Lux notó que se trataba de una habitación muy simple, pequeña. Tenía un armario, un espejo y una cama con sabanas marrones en el centro, había una gran ventana en el lado opuesto de la puerta que daba al exterior.

-Puedes dormir ahí- le indico la mayor, señalando con su cabeza la cama.

-¿Vas a matarme mientras duermo?- se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿y qué sería lo divertido de eso?- cuestionó con el mismo cansancio mientras se sentaba en un sillón que Lux no había visto a la par de la puerta.

-¿Pretendes que duerma tranquilamente luego de un comportamiento tan atípico de tu parte?

-"Comportamiento atípico"-repitió desde el sillón mientras con sus dedos se masajeaba la cien- Dios, tus compañeros debían odiarte.

-¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Por qué ahora eres considerada?

-Si sigues cuestionándome "considerare" seriamente atarte a la rueda. No quieres dormir, bien. Te lo pondré de otra forma, una que sea más sencilla para tu cabecita: Si no te acuestas en esa cama marcare tanto tu rostro con mis cuchillas que ni viéndote al espejo recordaras como reponerlo.

Lux se le quedo viendo, cruzándose de brazos, pero cuando vio el intentó de la pelirroja por pararse del sillón se apresuró a sentarse en la cama.

-Bien- contestó de mala manera la rubia- pero no me dormiré.

* * *

"No me dormiré" Recordó Katarina mientras estaba recargada en su brazo buscando una posición más cómoda en el sillón mientras miraba como la rubia ya casi ni se movía en la cama. Su respiración era pausada y tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Solo se recostó 5 minutos y a los 6 ya se había abrazado a la almohada" pensó mientras la seguía vigilando "Ridículo creer que esta niña mataba noxianos de par en par"

Escuchó pasos afueras de la habitación. La perilla de la puerta se giró y el viejo asomó la cabeza. El cuerpo de la maga ni se inmutó por el rechinar de la puerta.

-¿La estas dejando dormir en la cama?- preguntó perfilando su cara a donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Sí- contestó Katarina buscando una mejor posición en el sillón.

-¿Hasta qué hora?

-Hasta la hora que ella despierte- contestó al instante y ambos se quedaron callados observando a la rubia.

-Ya veo… ¿De verdad la vas a dejar recuperar todo su poder?- volvió a cuestionar el viejo.

-Sí- afirmó ahora viendo el cielo desde la ventana- esa es la idea.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Dios, ya he comenzado con los capítulos largos. Es que tengo grandes ideas en mi cabeza, es difícil resumirlo y escribir así que…

¿Review por el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo? :v


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes._

* * *

 _Capitulo 5_

* * *

 _ **Acuerdos con el diablo**_

* * *

Lux se abrazó más cómodamente a la almohada. Su cuerpo adormecido le pedía que siguiera en una posición acurrucada y que ignorara los rayos de luz que seguramente invadían la habitación.

Solo unos minutos más le basto para darse cuenta que no podría reconciliar el sueño nuevamente, hacía que abrió sus ojos. La visión era algo borrosa, el cuarto en efecto estaba totalmente iluminado y una brisa marina pasaba por la ventana.

De todas las cosas que podía ver, se concentró en una persona que estaba apoyada en la pared, sus ojos de un verde destellante la miraban con insistencia. La mujer sonrió y se retiró del plano de visión de la maga. Escucho como una puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Se sentó perezosamente en la cama y recordó donde estaba. No había pesadilla. Seguía siendo una rehén de Noxus.

Miró su palma y esta brilló. Sonrió de lado al sentir su poder de nuevo. Sabía que no estaba al 100% y sin su catalizador su poder se veía aún más reducido, pero ya tenía la suficiente mana de su lado para defenderse decentemente. Era algo valioso de lo que estaba agradecida.

No pudo pensar mucho en eso cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Bien-fue la forma de saludar de Katarina- espero que hayas dormido lo suficiente. Levántate y come algo, hay una caja en la cocina. Cuando termines ponte la túnica y la máscara, debemos salir.

Y dicho esto volvió a retirarse de la habitación, esta vez dejando la puerta abierta. Lux la siguió luego de estirarse un poco. Había dormido prácticamente vestida, con las botas y todo, la túnica descansaba en el sillón a la par de la puerta y también podía ver la máscara allí.

Siguió por donde había desaparecido la pelirroja, tomando antes las prendas del sillón. Se encontró nuevamente en el pequeño comedor de la estancia, donde ya estaba el viejo sentado, comiendo de la caja que había traído Katarina en la noche.

"El misterio de la caja de la taberna, revelado" pensó Lux al ver que esta contenía papas, dos presas de pollo y trozos de pan.

-No te demores en comer- comentó Katarina desde la puerta de entrada del apartamento, apoya en el marco viéndola.

-Mmm sí- terminó contestando, y dejando la túnica colgada en una de las sillas se sentó para comer.

Solo cogió un poco de pollo y lo puso entre dos trozos de pan, intentaba comer rápido más bien por la incomodidad que le daba estar siendo observada por la pelirroja mientras lo hacía.

Al terminar miró a Katarina y esta asintió para luego bajar por las escaleras. Lux comprendió que debía seguirla y tomando sus cosas dejo al viejo solo en el apartamento.

* * *

Katarina la guio entre la multitud, como siempre caminando unos contados pasos adelante. Lux no tardo en adivinar que se dirigían a la costa, era el mismo recorrido que ella había tomado hasta llegar a la bahía.

Llegaron hasta el muelle donde varios pescadores y bucaneros seguían trabajando. Ahora olor a alcohol y viejo se mezclaba con el aroma a pescado y sudor.

-Espera aquí- ordenó la pelirroja y siguió caminando por el muelle haciendo que la rubia, ahora totalmente oculta por la capa y la máscara, se pusiera nerviosa al instante.

La única experiencia que tuvo estando sola en esa isla fue la peor de su vida y no quería repetirla por ningún motivo.

-Espera ahí- puntualizó al ver que Lux comenzó a seguirla nuevamente, pero al intentar caminar la maga también lo hizo.

Katarina giró y la encaró para descubrir el motivo de la desobedecía, pero la chica se limitó a quedarse inmóvil en su lugar.

-¿Usar mascara te deja sorda? Dije que me esperaras allá.

-Si me dejas sola, escapare.

-… ¿Eh?- preguntó la pelirroja totalmente confundida pero al cabo de unos segundos se puso a reír con burla- pues escapa si quieres ¿No has dormido y comido bien? Ahora eres fuerte ¿No? Pues vete- terminó cruzándose de brazos y como esperaba la maga no se movió- eso pensé, ahora quédate por allá y espérame.

-¡Espera!- pidió la rubia cuando la mayor ya se había dado vuelta, pero no siguió avanzando- ¿Y si otras personas deciden secuestrarme?

-Pues ya te lo dije ¿No es así? Eres fuerte ahora.

-Sí, pero no puedo llamar la atención ¿Verdad?

-¿Eres particularmente lerda apenas despiertas?- preguntó la asesina tocándose la frente- si alguien se te acerca arráncales la cabeza de un hechizo o pártelos a la mitad, no importa, créeme que estas personas han vistos cosas peores. Tienes una capa y una máscara puesta, solo no grites algo estúpido como "¡Por Demacia!"

-Pero…

-Solo espérame allá. No tardare- y dicho esto dio por finalizada la discusión alejándose, para su dicha la maga ya no la volvió a seguir.

* * *

A medida que pasaban los minutos Lux se sentía aun más intranquila. Había optado por esperar a Katarina apoyada en un paredón lo más cerca de donde le habían indicado.

Las personas caminan de aquí para allá, y muy pocas reparaban en su presencia. Lux sabía que una persona enmascarada y con capa, con actitud sospechosa, no tardaría en ser notada en Demacia o en la mayoría de estados que conocía, sin embargo aquí parecía ser solo parte del paisaje.

Había cosas que generaban más desconfianza si uno siquiera se fijaba con más atención. Personas con mascara o con vestimentas espantosas caminaban bajo la luz del sol sin molestarse. Algunos hasta arrastraban personas con cadenas como si fueran sacos de arenas. Inclusive pudo apreciar una interacción de unos tipos cambiando una cabeza humana por una bolsa que parecía contener monedas de oro.

En una ocasión la maga se quedó observando la conversación de unas personas que interactuaban a las afuera de un comercio. Le llamó particularmente la atención por su forma de comunicarse, era como si sus voces se escucharan como susurros entra la brisa, mientras más intentaba escucharlos parecía que sus voces entraban en su cabeza como si fuera el viento. Uno de ellos se volteo a su dirección, pero no había ojos en su rostro, solo los huecos donde debían estar estos.

La maga volvió rápidamente su mirada al frente y pensó en alejarse al sentir cierta amenaza, pero al volver a mirar al comercio ya no vio a nadie.

-Acompáñame- la voz de Katarina a su lado la hizo sobresaltar.

-¡No te aparezcas así!- la reprendió por el susto.

-¿Eh? Pero si vine caminando justo en frente de ti.

Lux se la quedo viendo y luego volvió a observar el comercio y los alrededores, no estaban esos tipos.

Katarina volvió a caminar ya nuevamente con la maga siguiéndole los pasos, que al sentir cierta seguridad rodeándola de nuevo, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La pelirroja se metió a una taberna no muy lejos de donde la habían esperado. Le hizo una seña al tipo de la barra y siguió caminando cruzando por una puerta. Al ingresar, Lux fue invadida por un olor a lavandina y químicos abrumante. El baño era pequeño, de madera con un espejo viejo del que casi no se reflejaba nada.

-Bájate la capucha y quítate la máscara- ordenó la mayor y Lux lo hizo con gusto, apurada de refregarse la nariz y estornudando al poco tiempo- Veo que te has curado todas las heridas ya- comentó al ver con detenimiento el rostro intacto de la chica.

-Me has dado algo de tiempo- admitió volteándose para verse en el espejo viejo.

-Bien- dijo la mayor sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una cinta gruesa, cortando un pedazo grande para pegárselo con rapidez a la boca de la maga, esta se la quito de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te hago un favor- contesto de mala gana arrancando otro pedazo de cinta pero al intentar ponérselo de nuevo la maga alejó sus manos.

-No me pondré una cinta en la boca.

-¿Por qué recuperas un poco de tu poder ya crees que estas en posición de decidir sobre tu vida?- preguntó está volviendo a refregar su cien, no obtuvo respuesta- bien, volveré a facilitarte las cosas, aunque preferiría explicarte esto ya con la cinta, así no discutes estupideces.

La maga se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación. Era verdad, desde que se levantó creyó que tenía más cosas a favor ahora. No dejaría que la trataran como basura inútil porque nuevamente era una maga con su poder a favor.

-No creo que haga falta recordarte en la posición en la que estas, así que iré directamente al grano. Perdí algo y lo quiero de vuelta, tu niñita, me vas a ayudar a recuperarlo.

-¿Qué es?

-El cofre que les robe a los demacianos hace algunos días. Cuando lo trasportaban a Noxus un grupo de saqueadores atracaron la embarcación en la que iba y se lo llevaron. Lo quiero de vuelta y no tengo tiempo para armar un equipo que venga desde Noxus a ayudarme.

-¿Es un chiste?- preguntó la maga sin poder evitar sonreír, pero solo recibió una mirada inexpresiva- No voy a ayudarte ¡No voy a ayudar a Noxus!

-No tienes opción y no te lo estoy proponiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

-¡Yo no sigo tus ordenes!

-La única razón por la que sigues viva es porque yo quiero que sigas viva. Eres mi rehén que se quiere mantener con vida y si eso es lo que pretende seguir haciendo… le conviene que siga mis órdenes.

-No, no los ayudare- contestó testarudamente.

-Bien, parece que si tendré que recordarte tu posición después de todo- se lamentó la mayor tomando aire- Si recuerdas como te fue la última vez que estuviste por tu cuenta en esta isla ¿Verdad? Si, si lo recuerdas, es más, parece estar muy consciente de lo importante que es para ti mantenerme cerca.

Lux no contradijo esto, después de todo lo había demostrado minutos antes.

-Aunque seas fuerte no tienes formas de salir de esta isla, si peleas a la larga o corta llamaras la atención y sería un error muy grande de tu parte creer que eres la persona más fuerte de aquí, no, aun peor, creer que eres la única con poderes aquí. En este lugar hay seres que solo podrías imaginar en tus pesadillas caminando como si estuvieran tomando un paseo. Y créeme, no le importas a nadie. Vamos a suponer que logras no llamar la atención y que vives con la cabeza agachada y oculta en la máscara ¿Qué comerás? ¿Qué beberás? ¿Dónde dormirás?- preguntó y espero unos segundos pero la maga no contesto nada- ¿Cómo saldrás de aquí?

Lux inspeccionaba la mirada de Katarina. Sabía que no esperaba una respuesta para sus preguntas, ella ya lo había pensado. Si tenía alguna chance en todo esto, era quedarse en manos de la pelirroja y rezar para que en sus planes, de alguna forma, este un tipo de intercambio que le favoreciera.

-Tú me necesitas, y mucho, de vida o muerte diría- finalizó la mayor sin quejas de la chica que tenía en frente.

-Eso no significa que vaya a ayudar a los noxianos.

-Ya veremos. De momento me basta con que sepas la importancia de mi vida para tu vida- dijo contenta de haber finalizado el primer punto- Bien. He juntado una docena de noxianos que se encontraban en la isla para esta misión de recuperación. No son los que desearía pero es lo que hay, entre ellos un hechicero y…

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué no pides a los soldados que tú quieres y los traes a la isla?

-Por eso quería la cinta, así no interrumpes- contestó suspirando- Quienes robaron el cofre es un grupo numeroso de Kappas.

-¿Kappas?

-Sí, sabes lo que son ¿Verdad?

-Sí, los estudiamos en la escuela de magia. Son mounstros marinos con forma humanoide. Tienen bastante resistencia mágica, no hay mucho que un mago como yo pueda hacer contra un gran número de ellos.

-¿Y quien dijo que te voy a utilizar de arma?

-¿Y para que me quieres entonces?

-Todo a su tiempo. De momento lo que necesitas saber es solo que vas a venir conmigo y mis hombres y ayudarme a recuperar ese cofre.

-¿Y si me niego?

-No te puedes negar. No tienes opción. Yo iré a recuperar ese cofre, si quieres seguir con vida te conviene venir conmigo, de lo contrario te quedaras sola en esta isla y lo último que quieres hacer es intentar entrar de nuevo a la herrería sin golpear la puerta correctamente, créeme.

Lux bajo la vista analizando rápidamente las opciones que tenía y todo lo que Katarina ofrecía. De un primer vistazo era verdad que parecía que su supervivencia dependía de la pelirroja, al no estar ella por su propia cuenta las posibilidades de salir adelante eran prácticamente nulas.

Aparte Katarina ya había expresado más de una vez el interés de mantenerla con vida. No sabía que planes tenía pero era seguro que la quería viva, así la amenazara varias veces y diera la impresión de que no le importaba, la maga era consciente de su interés.

-Iré contigo, pero no voy a ayudarte.

-Ya veremos eso…

Lux pudo ver como la pelirroja volvía a sacar un pedazo de gruesa cinta gris.

-Espera, espera ¿Para que necesitas ponerme eso?

-Porque serás parte de un equipo de noxianos, los cuales odian a los demaciano y te reconocerán rápidamente a tu primera palabra, aparte particularmente odio tu voz.

-Pues no diré nada.

-No confió en ti, eres realmente idiota y poca cautelosa.

-Yo no soy idiota y poca cautelosa, soy una de las mejores estrategas de mi nación, se sobre cautela.

-Ajam, y supongo que cuando te caí encima, dejándote inconsciente para luego secuestrarte estaba en tus planes… todo fríamente calculado… "con cautela"

"Touche" pensó la rubia sintiendo como su orgullo se hería.

-Los noxianos que te vieron subir a ese barco te dan por muerta a estas alturas- explicó la pelirroja- eso es lo que hacemos con soldados enemigos, los desaparecemos. Sin embargo tengo otros planes para ti y por eso vives… aun. Si otros soldados de Noxus te ven con vida y así, "entera" intacta, se comenzaran a cuestionar cosas. Ni hablar de viajar en una nave con una maga demaciana. Apenas se enteren intentaran degollarte… y estarán en su santo derecho, eres una amenaza. Por eso siempre llevaras la máscara y la capucha puesta, y no hablaras ni te quitaras la cinta. Tu vida depende de eso y de que no me quites credibilidad. Se me podría cuestionar por meterlos a bordo junto con un enemigo tan peligroso como tú. Cuestionarme a mí se paga con la muerte, pero no estoy en posiciones de matar a los pocos soldados que logre juntar. Los necesito concentrados y confiados.

-Vaya, de verdad parece que necesitas que coopere esta vez- se burló la rubia.

-No más de lo que tú me necesitas, niña- sentencio la pelirroja sonriendo de lado y haciendo desaparecer la burla del rostro de la menor- Bien, y ahora…

Extendió un buen trozo de cinta y se lo acercó al rostro de la rubia, está la miro mal pero no movió sus manos para alejarla. Katarina acomodo la cinta tapando toda la boca hasta por debajo de las mejillas de la rubia, esta miro hacia abajo con desanimo, viéndose accediendo sin ninguna opción a lo que se le ordenaba.

Katarina pasó su mano por la cinta asegurándose de que esta se adhiriera bien y sonrió, la tomó de las mejillas y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando los labios de Lux a través del plástico.

-Te ves tan tierna con todas tus esperanzas devastadas- comentó con gracia antes de ponerle la máscara encima.

* * *

Cassiopeia se comenzaba a preguntar por la demora de su hermana cuando finalmente vio esos rojos cabellos caminando por el muelle.

Ella había estado en la embarcación cuando los Kappas la atacaron. Se las ingenió para escapar junto con unos contados hombres que naufragaron por más de día y medio hasta llegar de nuevo a la isla.

Inmediatamente mando a buscar a Katarina.

Los Kappas eran unas bestias nómadas, si le perdían el rastro aunque sea un día mas era posible que nunca recuperaran el cofre, los cuales serían terribles noticias para Noxus y un castigo ejemplar para ella y sus hombres.

No le hizo ninguna gracia a su hermana enterarse de esto y menos con todo en contra. Les llevo todo el día de ayer buscar hombres noxianos listos para la misión y aun creía que no serían suficiente con unos docena, el número de kappas que la atacaron eran considerablemente superior.

Aun así, antes de caer la noche su hermana se encontraba conforme y tranquila respecto a esto. Aparte, pondrían conseguir más hombres, pero para el navío que tenían a su disposición y las circunstancias que rodeaban a las kappas, no se podían dar con el gusto de un número superior de tropas.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó la pelirroja al llegar al frente del navío que no debía medir más de 10 metros de largo con una pequeña cabina en el medio

-Sí, los hombres ya están sentados y nuestro hechicero localizo la marca en el cofre, no llevara un par de hora llegar a la ubicación, se han quedado quietos.

-Bien, entonces en marcha- sentencio la mayor y subió al barco seguida de una persona con una gruesa bata oscura y una máscara negra y plateada.

Cassiopeia podía adivinar quien se encontraba debajo de la capucha, y tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

"Así es Katarina" pensó suspirando y subiendo a la embarcación con el resto de los hombres, sabiendo que cuando su hermana tenía esa expresión de seguridad en su rostro no había mucho que uno pudiera hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se embarcaron, no se podia ver tierra a los alrededores excepto un pequeño punto atrás, la isla que habían dejado.

En el navío todo era silencio mientras el hechicero junto con el hombre atrás del timón se las ingeniaba por seguir la marca de Noxus en el cofre.

Cassiopeia podía ver como sus hombres le lanzaban cada tanto una mirada de desconfianza al enmascarado que se encontraba sentado a un costado del barco. Este no se había movido para nada y se limitaba a mirar el mar.

No había necesidad de aclarar nada, ya Katarina había dicho un par de palabras al respecto "Este es mi mago" y con eso saliendo de ella era suficiente para que nadie cuestionara.

El motor del barco se detuvo y el hechicero salió de la cabina.

-A dos kilómetros de aquí- anuncio y la pelirroja asintió.

-Comienza la inmersión- ordeno y el hechicero titubeo unos momentos mirando hacia donde estaba el enmascaro- tu comienza, tendrás la ayuda que necesitas.

-Bien.

El hombre saco un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y tirando un polvo oscuro comenzó a recitar unas palabras que nadie reconocía. El navío fue entonces envuelto de esfera luminosa transparente de un color marrón, el agua alrededor comenzaba a marcar distancia y no pasaba por donde la luz tocaba.

Comenzaron a hundirse hasta que el agua rodeo la burbuja en una enrome esfera de aire. Mas palabras del mago y el la burbuja junto con el navíos se comenzaba a mover hacia abajo y adelante, a una velocidad lenta.

Cassiopeia podía ver a sus hombres observando con curiosidad las aguas mientras viajaban por ellas. Para algunos no era la primera vez que veían a un mago haciendo gala de sus habilidades, para otros algo totalmente nuevo.

A los pocos minutos la luz comenzó a escasear y la oscuridad de las aguas los envolvió, solo estaban algo iluminados por la esfera marrón que los rodeaban.

La menor de las hermanas sabía que no necesitaban de luz, un mago de Noxus podía seguir la marca con solo sentirla, lo que realmente le preocupaba era como de a poco la esfera parecía perder fuerza y luminosidad.

Podía ver en el mago rastros de cansancio y un rostro acomplejado mientras de momentos la esfera se rompía y algo de agua les caía a los hombres.

-Necesito…- comentó el hombre viendo como solo el hablar hacia que se quebrara más partes de la esfera- algo de ayuda.

-Mmmm eso parece- concordó con cierto desden la pelirroja que se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes de la cabina.

Pero cuando Cassiopeia miro hacia donde estaba el enmascarado solo lo vio con la mirada en el suelo y sin moverse de su lugar.

Un sonido de unas maderas quebrándose en el suelo les indico que la esfera se había quebrado abajo y el mago hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por impedir que el agua entrara, pero el suelo poco a poco comenzó a humedecerse más y más.

-No resistiremos mucho tiempo más- hablo con gran esfuerzo el mago que ya se había puesto de pie levantado su manso para cubrir la parte superior de la esfera, dejando quebrar la parte de abajo y haciendo que el navío se sacuda- nos aplastaran las aguas.

-Ah… ya veo-comento con el mismo desdén aburrimiento la pelirroja que comenzaba a contrastar con las voces de los demás hombres, ya preocupados y sin anda por hacer mientras chascos de agua los comenzaban a golpear en la cara.

La madera crujió más y el navío tembló considerablemente, pero la pelirroja solo cerró los ojos pacientemente.

Cassiopeia estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, lista para esperarse lo peor cuando justo a su lado el enmascarado se levantó de golpe y extendió una de su mano hacia adelante. La esfera marrón desaparición por completo y una nueva esfera de un color claro envolvió al navío, notoriamente más grande y definida. El agua hacia surcos alrededor de la burbuja de aire manteniendo una distancia uniforme.

Los hombre miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos y poco a poco el alivio comenzó a invadir sus rostros.

La media mujer miró a su hermana mayor, esta también admiraba la burbuja para luego sonreír de lado con soberbia.

-Sera mejor que te concentres en la marca, solo dale dirección al navío- ordenó volviendo a su posición relajada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah… sí- asintió el mago sin salir aun de su admiración por la nueva esfera y como el enmascarado la manejaba con facilidad.

"Casi nos mata" pensó Cassiopeia mirando con desprecio a, quien sabia, era la demaciana.

La vigilo por unos cuantos minutos pero esta no parecía estar haciendo gran esfuerzo por mantener la esfera, pese que era difícil de saberlo con la capa y mascara, pero la chica solo mantenía levantada una de sus manos sin hacer nada más. Y, con el mago solo dirigiendo el navío parecía que las cosas estaban bajo control.

Volvió a ver a su hermana con curiosidad pero esta seguía sin demostrar interese en lo ocurrido. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de relación estaban cosechando las dos para que la pelirroja estuviera tan confiada de que su enemigo la ayudaría.

Debajo de la máscara, Lux podía escuchar los murmullos de los hombres hablando de ella, pero se limitaba a ver el mar, no porque necesitara realmente concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, sino más bien por intentar despejar la idea que estaba siendo utilizada sin poder evitarlo.

"Sí, lo tengo: si tú te mueres yo me muero" pensó la rubia analizando que si no salvaba al navío con los hombres ella también moriría "Pero… parece que estamos en igualdad de condición, si me necesitas para llevarte a donde el cofre… también me necesitaras para sacarte. No creas que no me doy cuenta de la importancia que tengo, Katarina" siguió pensando ahora mirando a la pelirroja "Vas a tener que tratarme mejor ahora, después de todo, si yo me muero… tú también"

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Iba a ser un capitulo mas largo pero equis, también es largo aun así. Subire el próximo pronto. ¿Review si les gusto? ;)

Disfruten el Urf :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… y ¡Hey! Voy perdiendo 2 de las 3 partidas para clasificatoria, asi que tampoco me pertenecerá Oro._

* * *

 _Capitulo 6_

* * *

 _ **Aprender a confiar**_

* * *

Frente a ellos las oscuras aguas dejaban ver a los lejos pequeños destellos de luz. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse más claro a medida que se acercaban a enormes rocas marinas incrustada de cristales brillantes.

-Estamos cerca de la marca- notificó el mago y Katarina asintió.

El navío siguió avanzando, siendo guiado ahora a unas enormes rocas con grietas lo suficientemente grandes por debajo para que pasaran sin complicaciones.

-Ustedes dos, vayan- indicó la pelirroja a dos de sus hombres que inmediatamente saltaron de barco atravesando la burbuja de aire. Ambos regresaron al par de minutos, intactos.

-Más adelante a unos metros, es una caverna, no vimos a nadie.

-Bien- dijo la mayor y con la cabeza le hizo señas al mago para que siguiera.

Avanzaron un poco más y todos podían ver la superficie del agua, la atravesaron al mismo tiempo que la burbuja que la envolvía desaparecía.

-¿Tu estas bien?- quiso saber la pelirroja al escuchar un leve suspiro de su rehén cuando finalmente bajo la mano. Más que saber si estaba bien, tenía curiosidad por contar con su poder.

La maga asintió y Katarina ya no volvió a reparar en ella, se dedicó a observar el lugar.

La caverna era enorme, con cristales incrustados que era la única fuente de luz del lugar mayormente oscuro. A lo lejos se podían ver ya no solo rocas, sino pilares de piedra que parecían puestos a propósito en cierta posición, y más adelantes estructuras abandonadas, paredes.

El navío toco tierra y los hombres bajaron en sigilo, no se podía escuchar nada más que no sea los pasos de estos en la oscura arena.

Lux también bajó, y se acercó a la pared más cercana de la caverna, donde unas imágenes se encontraban tallada junto con letras que no conocía, las líneas brillaban débilmente. Las imágenes que se veían no se parecían en nada a lo que ella había estudiado de los Kappas. Los seres que aparecían allí eran pequeños y con una melena que parecía tentáculos en la cabeza, una gran boca y enormes ojos saltones.

La maga miro entonces a las ruinas del lugar. No parecía que nadie cuidara de esa caverna en años. Se preguntó entonces si Katarina estaba segura que se enfrentaba a kappas y si estaban en el lugar correcto.

-Mándalos- ordeno Katarina a su hermana y Lux pudo ver como de sus manos unas sombras delgadas salían disparadas haciendo zigzag por los suelos y desapareciendo detrás de las ruinas en frente.

Al ver que el grupo de hombres no se movía del lugar ni avanzaba, la maga volvió a poner atención a los grafitis, pasando su dedo por las letras e intentando adivinar con las imágenes que es lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lux se sobresaltó por la voz al lado suyo, aun no se acostumbraba a la velocidad que Katarina tenía de aparecer de un lugar a otro en solo segundos.

Iba a hablar pero la cinta en sus labios le recordó rápidamente lo limitada que estaba. Terminó mirando la pared para hacerse entender.

-Los Kappas no conocen de escrituras, esta no es una ciudad que le perteneciera, son nómadas y deben estarse aprovechando de esta estructura para descansar. No sirve de nada que pierdas el tiempo intentando descifrar esto, es inútil para la recuperación del cofre. No te separes del grupo- fue la última indicación que le dio la pelirroja antes de voltear y caminar a donde sus hombres la esperaban, esperando que la maga la siga.

"¿Y entonces a quienes perteneció esta ciudad?" se cuestionó la maga, lamentando estar con los labios sellados y quedarse con la duda.

Lux vio que Katarina entablaba una corta conversación con Cassiopeia y luego les dio algunas indicaciones a sus hombres. De a grupo de 3 estos fueron internándose entre las rocas, ingresando aún más a la caverna.

-Tu vienes en mi equipo- le anuncio la pelirroja antes de adentrarse también entre las rocas junto con el hechicero que parecía estar concentrado su energía en seguir algo que, por lo que Lux pudo escuchar, era alguna marca que el cofre llevaba.

"¿No va a decirme cual es el plan?" se preguntó la rubia solo imitando con lo que Katarina hacía, escabullirse rápidamente mas adentro de la abandonada y oscura ciudad.

"Sería mucho más fácil y útil si me dijera cual es el plan" siguió cuestionándose mientras veía como ambos se escondían adentrándose en lo que parecía una antigua casa.

"No es que desee ser útil para los noxianos, es que me gustaría salir de este lugar con la cabeza sobre mis hombros y para eso la necesito con vida, es todo… y eso sería más fácil si me dijera que estamos haciendo"

-Ahí están.

-Sí, la marca late fuerte en esa dirección- concordó el mago.

Lux se asomó por una de las ventanas del lugar y pudo ver una enorme hoguera rodeada de seres humanoides, estos parecían estar alimentándose sentados. Al mirar más detenidamente vio que cerca de la hoguera, clavados en palos, lo que se cocinaban eran cuerpos humanos, algunos cortados en trozos. Se le revolvió el estómago.

-Parece que mantienen su botín cerca de ellos todo el tiempo. Tenemos que esperar la señal. Puedo contar unos 42.

"¿Qué señal? ¡¿Para qué?!" A la curiosidad de Lux se le sumo la impresión de ver los cadáveres que comían las criaturas. La idea de terminar así no era algo bueno para pensar.

Lux extendió su mano tocando el brazo de Katarina, está la miró encontrando sus ojos a través de la máscara y trato de averiguar que quería ahora.

-El cofre esta entre medio de los Kappas- explicó la pelirroja entendiendo la preocupación de su mirada- nos superan considerablemente en número así que es mejor idea pelear lo menos que se pueda. Mis hombres lo distraerán llevándolos al otro lado de la ciudad. Nos meteremos, tomamos el cofre y nos vamos.

"¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? ¿De vuelta al barco? ¿Y los hombres? ¿Cómo volverán? ¿Los esperamos o es una misión suicida? No creo. Cassiopeia está entre ellos… ¿O es el cofre más importante que la vida de una de las hijas del alto mando noxiano?" se siguió cuestionando Lux mientras presionaba el brazo de la pelirroja esperando más atención y respuestas de ella "¿Qué se supone que haga yo?"

Viendo como los segundos pasaba y los ojos de la mayor solo se concentraban en analizar a los Kappas, Lux perdió la paciencia y teniendo cuidado de que el mago no la viera, intento sacarse la máscara para arrancarse la cinta de una vez.

-Ni se te ocurra- la advirtió la pelirroja tomando sus manos para que no lo hiciera podía sentir esos claros ojos fulminándola- Tomar el cofre y volver. No necesitas saber más. Tanto si quieres ayudar a tomarlo o solo quedarte aquí a cocinar galleras esperándome, me da lo mismo. Solo te necesito para que nos saques de aquí.

"¿Y porque no me dejaste cuidando el barco, genio?" se preguntó esta, respondiéndose casi al instante que quizás se deba a la desconfianza que su captora le tenía. "Oh vamos, no iba a escapar con el barco, no llegaría muy lejos… nunca aprendí a navegar uno… debí aprender a navegar un barco… Garen sabe navegar… ¿Por qué yo no?... no debe ser difícil"

Antes de que pudiera seguir divagando escucho el detonador de un arma y volviendo su vista a los Kappas vio como uno de ellos caía al suelo, no paso ni un segundo y más disparos se escucharon dando un par de bajas más. Las bestias molestas se abalanzaron donde el sonido provenía, alejándose ruidosamente de la hoguera.

-Ahora- anuncio la asesina saliendo de su escondite, el hechicero la siguió pero Lux se quedó en la casa.

"Pues si no me necesita, bien" pensó la rubia mirando como ambos se abalanzaba al grupo reducido que quedaba en la hoguera.

Ante sus ojos la figura de Katarina desapareció y volvió a aparecer en un segundo, y luego los 5 Kappas cayeron inmóviles al suelo.

"Que rápida es" No pudo evitar admirarla.

Sin embargo la velocidad que uso Katarina para deshacerse de los enemigos no sirvió de nada ya que Lux veía como ambos se tardaban demasiado alrededor de la hoguera, removiendo cosas del suelo.

"No lo encuentran" pensó la maga poniéndose de pie, viendo con preocupación cómo los Kappas que con anterioridad se habían marchado, volvían a la hoguera "Rápido, rápido"

Finalmente el mago levanto un cofre el cual envolvió en una bola de energía, haciendo que se levite y ambos emprendieron a huida nuevamente en dirección a la casa abandonada. Pero ya los Kappas los habían visto, y rápidamente lo perseguían.

"No lo van a lograr" pensó la maga saliendo a su encuentro, viendo como dos Kappas realmente gigantes le pisaban los talones, uno de ellos levantando sobre su hombro un enorme mazo con una cuchilla incrustada.

Lux se adelantó, levantando sus manos y mandando un hechizo de retención, pero antes de que este llegara, la figura de Katarina desapareció ante sus ojos, al instante ambas bestias se agarraban la garganta, desangrándose y cayendo.

-Awww ¿Pensaste que estaba en problemas y saliste al rescate? Eres tan tierna- se burló la pelirroja apareciendo a su lado- ahora corre.

Lux roleo los ojos, prometiéndose para sus adentros no ayudarla nunca más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y se puso a correr a su lado, siguiendo el camino por donde habían entrado pero esta vez sin cuidado.

Podían sentir los gruñidos de los seres detrás de ellas, pero a medida que salían de las ruinas de a dos los hombres de su equipo se reunían en la huida.

-¡Suban y zarpen!- ordenó la pelirroja contando ágilmente a cuantos subían, a lo lejos podía ver un grupo de 5 de sus hombres corriendo y a los Kappas casi alcanzándolos- ¡Salgan de aquí!

La pelirroja dio esta indicación pero en vez de subirse fue al encuentro de sus hombres mientras los demás empujaban el navío fuera de la tierra.

-¡Comienza la inmersión!- le ordeno el hechicero al encapuchado, pero este solo veía como la pelirroja ya matando a los primeros Kappas, le daba tiempo a los hombres de llegar al barco- ¡Cubre al bote y sácanos de aquí!

"Te escuche la primera vez" pensó Lux pero siguió esperando a Katarina. Ya el último de los hombres había llegado pero los Kappas ya se encontraban rodeando en círculo a la asesina, la cual mataba a diestra y siniestra, pero era evidente para ella que la situación no era favorable.

-¿No escuchaste las ordenes? ¡Debemos zarpar!- grito el hechicero histérico de que el enmascarado no hiciera nada- ¡Hazlo o…!- pero no pudo terminar su frase. El mago salió despedido al círculo de Kappas.

"Yo no sigo las ordenes de ninguno de ustedes" pensó la maga mientras con fuerza lanzaba un rayo que le atravesó el cráneo al primer mounstro en su camino.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó la pelirroja al verla envuelta en el mismo circulo- ¡Te dije que te fueras!

Lux no le hizo caso y tiro un enorme hechizo que exploto y les dio lugar en el círculo en dirección al navío. La maga le extendió la mano, volando a su lado y Katarina la tomó entendiendo. A gran velocidad se dirigió al bote, tirando a la asesina que cayó de pie sobre la madera.

-¡Vámonos!- grito pero la maga ya no necesitaba más indicaciones, envolvió al navío lo más rápido que pudo y este se hundió- ¡Eres realmente idiota! ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que nos hiciste perder?!

"Si, sí, valiosos segundos, de nada por cierto" pensó realmente enojada mientras dirigía su burbuja lo más lejos que podía de la caverna.

-¡Los tendremos encima en nada y…!- siguió espetando molesta la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por un gancho que paso frente a sus narices. Vio una cadena unida a él y al seguirla vio que la punta se había clavado en el hombro del hechicero, jalaron de la cadena y el hombre salió despedido afuera de la burbuja- esto no es bueno.

Ahora varias lanzas y objetos punzantes atravesaban la burbuja y el suelo de madera de la embarcación amenazando a los ocupantes.

-¡No permitan que los agarre, estén en guardia!- indico Katarina sacando sus dagas y atentamente atajaba los objetos dirigidos a ellas- ¡Y tú!- le gritó a Lux- Sácanos a la superficie ¡Rápido!

La maga se concentró en reforzar la burbuja, ralentizando los ataques, mientras intentaba sacar el barco a flote deprisa.

Los ojos de los hombres se encandilaron cuando el barco rompió la superficie y recibió de lleno la luz de la tarde. El silencio los envolvió unos segundos, antes que la superficie del agua se volviera a romper con ganchos y lanzas dirigidas a la tripulación que se intentó defender.

-Corten las sogas y deshagan las cadenas ¡Quieren hundirnos!- ordenó la asesina viendo como algunas sogas pasaban de un lado a otro la nave- enciendan el motor, vámonos.

"No lo lograremos" razonó Lux viendo como los ataques se incrementaban y sabiendo lo que tardaba ese bote en tomar velocidad.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera y extendiendo sus dos manos lanzo un rayo de energía que ayudo a la nave a impulsarse lejos del lugar, repitió la acción un par de veces más y los ataques comenzaron a cesar.

La maga sonreía para ella misma creyéndose lo más valioso de esa nave y sabiendo que su captora ahora si el debería dar crédito por eso, pero entonces sintió algo helado atravesando su antebrazo y pudo ver el momento en el que un gancho le desgarraba la carne de ese lugar.

Se encogió abrazándose la herida sintiendo el dolor al instante como su sangre brotaba de esta, solo elevar la vista pudo ver que los ataques los alcanzaban de nuevo, pero esta vez enfocados en donde ella estaba.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, dispuesta a abrazar su destino, pero pasando los segundos nada la toco, al abrirlo vio como unos rojos cabellos bailaban en frente de ella, Katarina desviaba todos y cada uno de los ataques que se enfocaban en la maga.

Lux se apuró en ponerse de pie y hacer lo mismo, desviando con sus hechizos los múltiples intentos de las Kappas por matarlas.

-¡No te concentres en los ataques!- le ordenó Katarina- impúlsanos de nuevo, ¡sácanos de aquí!

"Bromeas ¿Verdad?" pensó Lux viendo como las Kappas se concentraban solo en la parte trasera del bote, como si adivinaran que la amenaza se concretara allí "Son muchos ataques, no importa que seas rápida, no podrás sola"

-¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Basura! ¡Obedece!- volvió a ordenar, pero la maga siguió concentrándose en esquivar los objetos a su lado- ¡Vas a matarnos!

Una mano con púas y garras verdes atravesó el suelo de madera agarrando a Lux del tobillo, tirándola inmediatamente hacia abajo. Con agilidad la maga tiro un hechizo alejándose de la criatura, pero no fue hasta que Katarina le corto el brazo con unas de sus cuchillas que la maga logro liberarse.

-Yo te defenderé, no te preocupes por eso, tu sácanos de aquí- le volvió a pedir, pero ya no parecía una orden- ¡Tienes que confiar en mí!

Lux asintió y gateando se posición en el borde del barco, extendió su mano sana perdiendo el miedo que tenia de que se la arrancaran al sentir como la mujer al lado suyo luchaba contra los Kappas.

Comenzó a largar los rayos d energía haciendo que la nave tomara velocidad cada tantos segundos. Los hombres con el movimiento de esta dejaron de luchar y se dedicaron a agarrarse de lo podían. Katarina sin embargo, más hábil que todos ellos, no se dejó desequilibrar y siguió defendiendo a su nuevo "Motor"

* * *

Lux bajo su mano totalmente agotada, miraba con atención la superficie del mar donde ya nada la rompía.

"Estamos a salvo" pensó viendo como la embarcación seguía alejándose producto del motor que, siendo ayudado por ella, ya le daban una velocidad más considerable.

El dolor en su brazo le hizo recordar la herida y se encogió abrazándolo de nuevo. Cerro los ojos y mando toda la energía que el quedaba a sanarse.

-Te lo dije ¿Cierto?- escuchó la voz de la pelirroja, pero prefería curarse antes de ver su cara de burla-… gracias.

La última palabra hizo que mirara hacia arriba con rapidez. Katarina le sonría de lado, aun llevaba una expresión de soberbia y gracia en su rostro, pero de esa sonrisa Lux pudo ver un hilo rojo que seguía camino a su garganta.

A la altura del estómago, a un costado, un fierro oscuro, oxidado, la atravesaba.

-Es decir… je- siguió hablado escupiendo a un costado- gracias por no ser una idiota… y hacerme caso- terminó de decir, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cabina.

Lux se puso de píe de inmediato, intentando acercarse, aun se sostenía el brazo y tenía poca energía, pero pensaba que seguro podría curarla lo suficiente para que salga de peligro.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, no me molestes- dijo cortante la pelirroja, adivinando sus intenciones.

La maga se detuvo en el lugar y vio como detrás de la pelirroja su hermana la seguía con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Se debatió sobre seguirla o no, pero si algo había aprendido en las últimas horas… es que su enemiga sabía dar buenas órdenes. Así que concentrándose nuevamente en su brazo, se sentó en una de las bancas y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

El atardecer cayó con rapidez y los últimos rayos de sol se escondieron en el mar cuando finalmente llegaron a La Perdida. Solo cuando desembarcaron Lux pudo ver de nuevo a Katarina.

Ya no llevaba el fierro en su costado, o eso podía deducir ya que un saco oscuro la cubría. También observó que estaba notablemente pálida y que su rostro tenía un aspecto demacrado.

Vio que le decía algo a Cassiopeia y esta asentía, la media mujer aun llevaba una expresión preocupada pero no debatió nada.

-Ya terminamos aquí- anuncio la pelirroja viéndola, y sin reparar más comenzó a caminar por el muelle.

Cassiopeia se encargó de darle las indicaciones faltantes a sus hombres y asegurarse que el cofre este observado y cuidado.

Cuando regreso la vista para buscar la silueta de las dos chicas ya no las encontró.

* * *

-Huele a sangre- fue el modo de saludar del viejo luego de escuchar los golpes correctos en su puerta y sentir luego que esta se abría, dejando entrar a sus nuevas inquilinas- Ahhhh, esta vez las dos sangran. Déjame adivinar ¡Tuvieron un día maravilloso!

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas, viejo- contestó Katarina dirigiéndose a la escalera. Su voz sonaba débil y sus pasos eran irregulares.

Lux cerró la puerta y se apresuró a sacarse la máscara y despegarse la cinta.

-Déjame ver, rápido, si te lastimaste algún órgano interno tardare más, pero…- comenzó a decir acercándose a la escalera.

-Cállate.

-Deja de caminar, estás haciendo peor las cosas, solo siéntate y…

-¡Cállate!- la cortó clavándole una mirada de enojo- ¡Que molesta eres, Dios!- se quejó, llevandose una mano al abdomen.

El saco ya tenía una buena mancha oscura donde se estaba agarrando y desde el costado del pantalón hasta el borde inferior derecho se oscurecía.

-Que se ponga a empujar esa rueda, o levante bosta, no me importa- hablo dirigiéndose al viejo- pero si llega a intentar algo, o subir, métele un tiro. No, es más, ¡Métele un tiro y ya!- termino de bramar y comenzó a subir las escaleras, el viejo solo se rio.

-¡¿Pues si soy una molestia por qué me llevaste?!- le gritó la maga desde abajo viendo como de un portazo la pelirroja cerraba el departamento- ¡Idiota!

Pero nadie volvió a contestar.

-¡Bien!- volvió a gritar la maga y se dirigió al establo, pero no toco lo rueda.

Cruzada de brazos y maldiciendo por lo bajo, con la mirada enojada, caminaba de un lado a otro, pateando cada tanto el barro.

A medida que los minutos pasaban Lux lanzaba miradas al departamento, pero nada ocurría y su mirada se volvía más molesta.

-Me vas a hacer una zanja, corazón.

-¡Cállate!- bramo la rubia al viejo, aún muy molesta, este solo volvió a reír.

Mas minutos pasaban y el enojo poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en inquietud, inquietud que la chica demostraba saliendo del establo y caminando más ampliamente.

-Esa… cabeza… dura… se va a morir- decía entre dientes, la imagen de Garen haciéndola sufrir por cosas similares apareció en su cabeza- maldita la hora…- comenzó a decir, pero finalmente suspiro.

Le clavo la vista a la puerta del apartamento y termino por resignarse. Con seguridad se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-No lo creo, corazón- le advirtió el viejo apuntándola con el revolver- la señorita ordeno que no la molestaran.

-Ay, por favor- dijo con hastío mientras levantando una mano lanzaba un hechizo sobre el arma, arrancándola de la manos del viejo para luego arrogarla por la ventana. Ni se molestó en volver a verlo y terminó de subir las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y el rastro de sangre en el suelo le indicaban que quien buscaba estaba en la habitación en la que había dormido la anterior noche.

Entro sin preguntar y vio como la pelirroja estaba sentada en un borde con el dorso desnudo, a su alrededor un enorme charco de sangre manchaba las sabanas. Se hacía presión con un pedazo de trapo. Lux también notó unas botellas médicas cerca de la mesa.

-Voy a matarte- comento la pelirroja cuando miro a la rubia, pero esta no le dio tiempo y con conjuros de ataduras junto sus manos y la aprisiono contra las almohadas- ahora, si, de verdad… ¡Voy a matarte!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas- contesto sin ganas la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cama, pero al estar al alcance de Katrina, esta lanzo una patada que asestó de lleno en su rostro.

-¡Libérame! ¡Ahora!- ordenó molesta mientras la rubia se tomaba la mejilla con dolor, pero solo logro que también realizara el conjuro en sus piernas.

-Auuu- se quejó la rubia aun refregándose la cara.

-Pfff, y tienes suerte de que no esté en mis optimas- comento viéndola- te hubiera degollado.

-Cállate- le dijo pensando seriamente si también debería hacer un conjuro para su boca. El dolor de la patada hizo que su enojo volviera- serás idiota.

-¿Yo soy idiota? ¿Quién acaba de recibir una buena patada en la cara por idiota? Te daré un pista ¡Yo no!

-Para estarte muriendo hablas mucho.

-Oh por Dios, ahora se va a admirar de que "yo" hablo mucho- exclamó con gracia haciendo fuerza para ver sus muñecas podían zafarse.

-Deja de hacer eso, vas a empeorar todo- le recomendó llevando sus palmas a la herida del abdomen.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto cuando vio que las manos de Lux se iluminaban- ¡No! ¡Déjame!

-Te estoy curando- explicó la maga.

-¡No te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Déjame!

-Pues yo no te pregunte si querías- contesto la chica concentrándose, pero era difícil hacerlo con la poca energía que le quedaba y aparte estar atenta a los conjuros de atadura- ya deja de moverte… tienes que confiar en mí.

Al escuchar esto la pelirroja dejó de luchar, solo para quedársela viendo. Al entender comenzó a reír con gracia.

-¿Crees que me lo debes, niña estúpida? ¿Es eso?- preguntó con humor, pero Lux no le contesto, solo miraba la herida- Dios, que imbécil eres. Si crees que te estaba haciendo un favor, recapacita. La única forma de salir con vida de allí era que tú siguieras tirando tus hechizos para impulsarnos. ¿Crees que te defendía para salvarte la vida? Pues no, lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy tu héroe, soy el mío propio. Solo lo hice para no morir.

-Pues yo también- le contesto segura la rubia haciendo que su sonrisa bajara un poco- Si lo entendí. SI yo me moría entonces tú también…

-Exacto, entonces ya puedes dejar de intentar…

-La idiota eres tu- la cortó- hasta tú me lo dijiste, a mí me conviene que vivas... si tú te mueres… yo también. No tengo posibilidades en esta isla y sus cercanías, tú lo dijiste… y tienes razón. Así que no hago esto por ti- terminó de explicar viéndola a los ojos- idiota.

Katarina resopló con gracia y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer en la almohada. Comenzaba a buscar más palabras por decir, algo con que molestarla, pero se comenzaba a sentir más cansada y débil.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto viendo como su vista se nublaba pero al mismo tiempo sintió que sus muñecas y pies se liberaban.

-Ya no me quedan más fuerzas de las que estoy utilizando ahora, así que estoy tomando prestada la tuya para terminar de curarte. Es normal que te sientas cansada, aparte por la pelea, el esfuerzo y la sangre que perdiste, no me sorprendería que te desmayes.

Las palabras comenzaron a sonar lejanas y ya no podía ver nada, solo oscuridad, su cuerpo dejo de sentir dolor y algo cálido que salía de su abdomen termino por invadirla antes de que todo se apagara.

-No te preocupes… estarás bien.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Tratare de actualizar pronto. He estado realmente ocupada y me gustaría darle más tiempo a mis trabajos…pero… realmente fue una semana complicada.

¿Review para apoyar a este pobre ser que escribe? :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece. Estoy en plata loco, clasifique en plata en LAS Y LAN. Soy plata en todo Latinoamérica XD_

* * *

 _Capitulo 7_

* * *

 _ **Un mal presentimiento**_

* * *

Katarina se sentó rápidamente en la cama y sus hábiles ojos inspeccionaron la habitación con la misma velocidad en señal de peligro. Estaba sola y un cálido sol entraba por la ventana, proporcionando un estado de quietud y tranquilidad que le decía que todo estaba bajo control.

Al mirar las sabanas pudo ver el manchón de sangre coagulada que también llevaba en partes de su prendas, tocó su costado donde recordaba estaba la dolorosa herida, pero no había rastro de esta ahora.

-Ah… la niña- dijo para sí recordando lo que había ocurrido.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose al pequeño placar en un costado y saco una chomba bordo vieja poniéndola al instante.

Justo estaba preguntándose que estaría haciendo su rehén cuando un olor amargo llego hasta ella. Se tardó más de la cuenta en descifrar de qué se trataba debido a los otros olores en la habitación, de sangre y viejo, pero ya estaba muy claro.

Salió de la habitación y en la mesa sentado, comiendo con gran avidez estaba el viejo, aparte del pan que estaba tragando pudo apreciar una enorme taza de café humeante.

-Me siento como si fuera la mañana de navidad- comentó el viejo percatándose la intromisión de la pelirroja.

-¿De dónde sacaste…?- comenzó a formular la pregunta la mayor pero entonces la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando pasar a Lux con un balde de madera lleno de agua.

Ambas se miraron por unos momentos sin expresión alguna y luego la maga suspiro siguiendo su camino hasta la pequeña cocina prendiendo una de las hornallas.

-¿Que etas haciendo?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Sabías que el agua de estas cañerías salen de color marrón y huele a… pez?- quiso saber la rubia sin mirarla.

-Es porque está conectado al mar. El agua no es potable, creo habértelo dicho- contestó sin interés la asesina

-Sí, pero le dije que el agua que sale de la cañería de los caballos si lo era- contesto el viejo mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su café.

-Dudosamente potable… sí…- concordó por lo bajo la rubia, esperando a que el agua hirviera- La comida que consumimos por la mañana, era la que pediste en la taberna hace dos noches. Hiciste eso para que podamos desayunar algo… ya que este lugar no tiene nada para comer. Por eso te ves obligada a salir todo el tiempo. Aquí no hay nada.

-Ah…- exclamó sin interés- entonces adivino que le perdiste tu temor a la isla solo para salir a buscar café.

-No, le sigue teniendo mucho miedo, yo fui a comprar algunas cosas- contesto el viejo- no me pude negar ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo preparado por manos de una señorita?

-Yo no le tengo miedo a la isla- se defendió rápidamente la maga, pero solo logro una sonrisa burlona de su mayor- era poco inteligente que yo saliera, ya sabes, por eso de los mercenarios que me pueden reconocer y buscarme para matar, y tu saldrías perdiendo y demás…

-Mmm recuerdo haberte dado una capa y una máscara ¿Eso no resolvería el problema?- razonó la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento a la par del viejo, dejándola callada por unos segundos

-Qui…quizas, pero eso no quita que no conozco la isla y no sé dónde puedo comprar lo que necesito- término contestando- además, ese no es el punto- concluyo rápidamente antes que la contradijeran de nuevo- ten.

Lux saco de una de las alacenas un vaso con una bebida naranja que había guardado y lo depositó en la mesa frente a donde estaba Katarina. La pelirroja miro el vaso y luego a la maga.

-No es veneno, es solo jugo de naranja, te ayudara a recomponerte- explicó acercando su rostro para inspeccionarla mejor- aun estas muy pálida. Aunque te pude curar la herida por completo, realmente perdiste mucha sangre. No te acabas de sentar porque estuvieras aburrida ¿Verdad? Es normal que te cueste mantenerte en pie.

-¿Eh?- pregunto divertida la pelirroja- ¿Me he convertido de repente en tu nuevo pasatiempo?

-No es como si realmente tuvieras cosas que hacer aquí, y ya aclaramos antes que me conviene que vivas ¿No?- dijo con fastidio mientras se acercaba nuevamente en la cocina, vertiendo el café en otra taza.

-Ya, y ahora cuidaras de mi ¿O esto es quizás una táctica tuya para intenta generar simpatía y no te mate?

-No vas a matarme, me consta que tengo valor. No necesito ni quiero caerte bien.

-Mmm… y dime ¿Exprimiste las naranjas con tus propias manitos?- preguntó pero como respuesta solo logro que Lux pusiera la taza de café con brusquedad en la mesa, haciendo que parte del contenido la salpicara. Lejos de molestarse, a la asesina le causo gracia.

* * *

El viejo fue el ultimo en llegar a la parte baja de la herrería, esta vez se sento en los primeros escalones a escuchar como su inquilina prefería solucionaría el problema que él ya había notado la noche anterior.

-Comienza a empujar la rueda- ordenó Katarina.

-Tú debes estar bromeando- contesto Lux.

-¿Te parece que bromeo?

El viejo sonrió porque sabía que tendría algo entretenido que escuchar.

-Te dije que no voy a escapar, no tiene ningún sentido que empuje la rueda.

-Tiene sentido para mí. Anoche fuiste lo suficiente capaz de apresarme y hacer de mi lo que quisieras. No me das seguridad, no acotas ordenes, todo el tiempo estas desafiándome.

-Vaya, si esa es tu forma de agradecerme que te mantuviera con vida, pues si que lo habría pensado de otra forma.

-¿No aclaramos esto ya? ¿O te va a fallar la memoria cuando te convenga? En primer ¿Lugar de quien fue la culpa que terminara mal herida?

-¡¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa que un mounstro te atravesara el costado?!

-Analicemos bien ¿Quieres? Los kappas nos atacaron con tanta comodidad porque "alguien" quiso jugar a la heroína, reteniendo a la embarcación de zarpar con tiempo, pese a que ordene que salieran cuanto antes.

-¡Te salve! ¡No hay forma que salieras con vida, te estaban rodeando!

-¡No me salvaste I. DIO. TA! Lo tenía todo bajo control, iba a reunirme con ustedes luego de que la nave estuviera sumergida.

-¡Claro que sí!- contesto con ironía la rubia riéndose- ibas a aparecer por arte de magia a nuestro lado.

-Tú no conoces mis habilidades.

-Las estudie bastante, no tenías oportunidad.

-Oh si, y ya nos demostraste a todos que bien estudias las habilidades y situaciones. Recuérdame ¿Quién está de rehén en una herrería vieja en el medio de la nada?

-¡¿De verdad no vas a darme crédito por todo lo que hice?!

-¿Por casi matarnos a todos? ¿Te hago una reverencia o te aplaudo?

-Obviamente viajaste en una misión paralela porque que yo recuerde casi todos salimos de eso, recuperaste el cofre, y aun vives para contarlo ¡Gracias a mí! Sin mí ni siquiera habrían logrado zarpar correctamente. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo sé que era valiosa en tu misión… ¡Y tú también lo sabes!

-Desde un primer momento te dije que te necesitaba, también aclaramos eso. Y no es el punto ahora- terminó diciendo con un suspiro que dejaba ver que le estaba dando algo de crédito a la chica- no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo, solo empuja la rueda.

-No lo hare.

Ante la negativa, Katarina pudo sentir un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo. Su poca paciencia y el malestar por lo enferma que se sentía no ayudaban.

-No voy a escapar y no voy a matarte. Tu puedes estar tranquila de esto último porque de quererte muerta te hubiera dejado anoche morir desangrada, en vez de eso te cure. Respecto a lo primero, me dejaste bien en claro mis posibilidades en esta isla, y las entiendo, y no escapare. Es realmente inútil e innecesario que empuje la rueda o que haga…

Lux se tuvo que callar al ver como la pelirroja levantaba su mano y hacia señas de que pare, con la otra se cubría la cara.

-¿Siempre eres así de pesada? Lo juro, escucharte es peor que recibir un puñal, hace que mi cabeza duela, por favor, ya cállate.

-Solo intento hacerte ver que no tiene sentido que empuje la rueda.

-Es por control, niña- explicó- anoche te acerté una buena patada en el rostro, y hoy no hay ni una marca de eso. También fuiste lastimada gravemente en la mano y tampoco hay señales de eso ahora. Por más de que digas que estabas cansando al momento de curarme, es evidente que tuviste tiempo de reponerte y seguirte curando. A medida que pasa el tiempo tu poder se regenera y no me sorprendería que estés en óptimas condiciones en poco tiempo. Eso te hace peligrosa.

-Ya te dije que no voy a matarte…

-Contéstame algo ¿Si?- la interrumpió la pelirroja temiendo de que largara otra armada excusa- si yo fuera tu rehén, un rehén de Demacia. En tu sano juicio, claro. ¿Me dejarías llevar mis cuchillas todo el tiempo? No, mejor ¿e dejarías tener mis cuchillas solo unos minutos?

Lux se la quedo viendo por unos minutos, pero ahora podía ver el punto de su captora mucho más claro.

-Negocia conmigo- término diciendo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, olvidando el papel de rehén que te pertenece.

-Lo merezco- contraatacó Lux muy segura- Te he ayudado en tu misión y gracias a mi tuviste éxito, eso ya lo admitiste. Te cure de una herida de muerte, aun si yo fui un factor importante para que te hirieran, supe reponerlo. No escape en el tiempo que dormías y aparte…- hizo una pequeña pausa desviando al mirada- te prepare el desayuno. Creo que me he portado muy bien y merezco un mejor trato.

-Sabía que lo del desayuno lo usarías para soborno, sabía que era un soborno… tan obvia.

-Te tomaste el café y el jugo. Así que aceptaste el soborno, ahora me debes.

-No puedo estar escuchando lo que escucho, debe ser un sueño, es tan ridículo- decía la pelirroja refregándose la cien- ¿Si te das cuenta eres tú la que me debe? Es decir ¡Aun no te mato! Conozco gente que me agradecería de rodillas de solo perdonar sus vidas.

-No me parezco a una de ellas ¿No?

Katarina se apoyó en la pared más cercana, tomándose su tiempo para pensar.

"No es como si no pudiera acabar con este asunto cortándole la garganta, pero la niña sigue teniendo su valor. También puedo simplemente dejar las cosas así, dejar que sigue acumulando energía y "confiar" en que la brillante idea de matarme no se le pase por la cabeza… si… esa opción no" pensó mirando de nuevo a la rubia que milagrosamente se había quedado callada, esperando la respuesta.

"Podría hacerle creer que de verdad estoy negociando con ella y convencerla de que gaste su energía a cambio de algo que quiera. Tener control sobre ella es lo primordial, y si bien, creo poder manejar la situación en el caso de que se descontrole, preferiría anular por completo la posibilidad de que ella luche"

-Tu ganas- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que la maga sonriera ampliamente- negociemos ¿Qué quieres? Y por favor, se razonable… y concisa.

-Quiero ropa, poder bañarme y un lugar donde dormir, también comida.

-Hecho- aceptó con una rapidez que sorprendió a la menor- a cambio de eso "si" empujaras la rueda y gastaras tu energía, todas la veces que yo crea necesario hasta que este convencida de que no eres un problema.

-Y nos harás el desayuno, el almuerzo y cena- agregó el viejo asintiendo.

Lux miró al tipo y luego a Katarina pero esta no dijo nada, sus labios permanecieron sellados pero la maga notó cierta incomodidad en su rostro

-¿Tu…?- comenzó a decir la rubia rompiendo el silencio- ¿Si quieres… que yo haga…?

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo- negó caminando hacia el establo- lo único que me importa ahora es que empieces a empujar esa rueda. Ese es el trato, y es lo único que tendrás. Apúrate a aceptar que estoy de humor para negociar contigo, porque luego comenzare con las amenazas.

-Bien…- dijo la maga caminando también hacia el establo- ¿Cuántas vueltas? Antes me decías un número y si llegaba a eso tendría mi recompensa… así que… dime.

Katarina notó algo en la voz de su rehén, algún tipo de seguridad o picardía del que no se estaba enterando todavía.

-Comienza con 25. Tenías problemas para hacer 10 pero viendo que estas tan bien ahora…

-Entonces, para ser claras: debo darle 25 vueltas y luego tendré mi parte del trato.

Katarina no contesto a esto y se limitó a ver como la chica entraba al establo apoyando ya sus manos en la madera. Tuvo que largar un bufido que elevo sus cabellos al ver como Lux, con la ayuda de su magia, hacia girar la rueda sin siquiera tocar el barro con sus pies.

Volaba con las manos apoyadas sobre la madera, haciendo que esta girara a una constante velocidad, al llegar a la décima vuelta, la rubia sonrió a la cara de fastidio que le daba su captora.

-Te dije que no tiene sentido ¿Ves?- le grito mientras ponía empeño en hacerla girar más rápido para apoyar más lo que trataba de decir.

No paso mucho hasta que los 3 escucharon una crujido seguido de un rechinar y de repente la rueda se trabó haciendo que la maga parara abruptamente. No conforme con esta señal intentó moverla de nuevo poniendo más energía, pero un crujido más fuerte se escuchó y una gran pieza de metal plano cayo desde la parte superior de la maquina haciendo que la maga se alejara con rapidez para no ser aplastada.

Ambas chicas vieron como la parte inferior de la rueda se hundió en el barro haciendo que se inclinara y otro trozo de madera cayera. Cuando todo quedo en silencio solo quedaba la maquina en el medio del estado, chueca e inclinada.

-Esa rueda lleva aquí unos 90 años, le perteneció al padre de mi padre- comentó el viejo mientras con cierto nerviosismo buscaba un cigarro de su chaqueta.

-Rompiste la rueda del viejo- comentó Katarina entrando al establo e inspeccionando la máquina, Lux a su lado también veía la maquina con incomodidad.

-Esto no lo vi venir… perdón…

-¿Siempre eres así de… "Acido"? ya sabes… arruinas todo lo que tocas. Ya me di cuenta que eres algo torpe…

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El mismo dijo que esa rueda lleva como 90 años!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue tu culpa? Claro que fue tu culpa. Te intentaste pasar de lista y lo arruinaste… de nuevo- sentencio, dejando callada a la maga que bajo su mirada apenada por el falló.

-Mi hijo no tendrá esta rueda…- comentaba el viejo ya acabando el cigarrillo que acababa de prender.

-Ni siquiera tienes hijos.

-Cuando tenga uno…

-Ninguna mujer querrá darte uno- terminó Katarina poniendo dos de sus dedos en la frente, le comenzaba a doler de nuevo- como sea. Ya no podré usar la rueda para drenarte energía, tendré que pensar en otra cosa que te deje agotada.

* * *

Cassiopeia ya había olvidado la última vez que estuvo en esa herrería, pero no tenía ninguna de que su hermana estaría aun allí. Sabía que la puerta tenía un código y no lo conocía, así que opto por mandar a uno de sus sirvientes adentro y hacerse notar.

La puerta no tardó en ser abierta por un viejo hombre con ambos ojos parchados. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y este se apartó para dejarla pasar.

La medio mujer entro dándole un leve vistazo al lugar, pero era obvio que lo que más llamaba su atención era lo que estaba en el fondo, pasando el establo del centro, se dirigió hacia allá.

-Bueno… esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Al fondo del enorme galpón se podía ver, levitando de forma casi estática, a una mula y un caballo. También levitaba un enorme engranaje oscuro junto con un trozo pieza de metal que parecía bastante pesado y algunos grandes cubos de heno. En el centro de todo eso había un viejo sofá de dos piezas, también levitando, con una chica pelirroja recostada en él, leyendo un libro.

Por ultimo notó a la demaciana "Viva aun" con ambos brazos extendidos hacia adelante y un rostro totalmente concentrado, el cual ya comenzaba a verse signo de fatiga y cansancio, algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su cien a la mejilla. No menos importante, y casi imperceptible, lo que le tomo a Cassiopeia notarlo al último, era la presencia de un viejo y oxidado yunque a varios metros arriba de la cabeza de la rubia, también levitando.

-Sí, bueno… había escuchado que, entre los magos, hacer explotar cosas no se comparaba con manipularlas- comentó la pelirroja pasando una hoja de su libro- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- se interesó nuevamente Cassiopeia viendo todas las cosas pesadas que intentaba mantener la maga, ella tenía más conocimiento que su hermana sobre el tema y sabía lo complejo de la tarea.

-Una horas…

-No es cierto…

-Te pregunté ¿Qué quieres?- cortó de mala gana, haciendo que su hermana dejara de mirar a Lux y pusiera su atención en la mirada molesta que estaba recibiendo- Te dije que no quería que me molestaran hasta que entregaran ese cofre a Noxus. Si sigues aquí eso significa que ni siquiera dejaste la isla.

-Sí, hay un pequeño cambio de planes con eso y te necesitamos para…

-No me interesa. Fui muy clara. Mi trabajo terminó cuando le quite el cofre a los demacianos. Ya fue demasiado con solo el tener que recuperarlo de otras manos. No es mi trabajo llevarlo a Noxus.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Desde que surgió este asunto con el cofre te has mostrado bastante negativa respecto a su contenido.

-Solo me entusiasmo la idea de quitarle algo a los demacianos. Ya lo hice, lo demás no me interesa.

-Sí, veo que te llevaste dos cosas de los demacianos…- acotó Cassiopeia viendo de nuevo a la maga.

-Sí eso es todo, ya terminamos. Te recomiendo que lleves ese cofre a Noxus pronto, ya los hiciste esperar demasiado ¿No?

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó con paciencia, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que notó todo el rechazo de la pelirroja respecto a la misión.

-No tengo ninguno. A mí solo me correspondía robar el cofre, y lo hice eficientemente. Como tú y los demás hagan su parte no me interesa. No hay mucho que discutir hasta que sepamos del alto mando de nuevo- sentencio la pelirroja volviendo a poner su atención en el libro.

Cassiopeia la miro de soslayo y suspiró. Sabía que cuando su hermana se ponía en esa posición muy pocas cosas la harían cambiar de opinión. Volvió a ver a la maga que se había mantenido callada en toda la conversación. No pudo volver a preguntarse qué planes tenían guardados para ella.

-Como veras…- comentó Katarina sin apartar su vista del libro- estoy ocupada, así que…

-Ah… claro, ya no molesto más- contestó su hermana sonriendo de lado y entendiendo que era una despedida. Se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí.

Katarina pasó a la siguiente página como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido.

* * *

-Estoy cansada.

Fue apenas un murmullo casi imperceptible que hizo dudar a Katarina de si lo había escuchado o no. Ya hacía varias minutos atrás que estaba en la misma pagina, ya no era tan interesante el libro. Se preguntaba cuanto mas duraría Lux en esa posición, sabía que no debía faltar mucho.

"Ya casi lleva 10 horas así. Realmente sorprendente. Me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento hacen los magos demacianos. Uno de concentración no debe ser. Se pasó las primeras horas intentando darme platica y haciendo comentarios aleatorios, ciertamente es una niña de mente inquieta y curiosa, se nota." Pensó la pelirroja ya con el libro en sus labios y viendo a la rubia.

"Solo te detendrás cuando yo te lo diga, si te detienes antes tendrás que repetir la misma cantidad al instante. El que estés hablando significa que tienes energía de sobra para desperdiciarla, y eso no ayudara a que decida cuando parar" esa fue la última advertencia, seguida de negarse a los favores que la maga le pedía como poder sentarse o quitar el yunque de su cabeza.

Pero desde la última vez que había escuchado palabra ya había pasado bastante tiempo y era evidente para cualquiera que la viera que no solo estaba llegando a su límite sino que ya lo había superado.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se desviaron a la mula que levitaba a su derecha y veía como esta comenzaba a descender lentamente.

Apenas el animal puso los pies en la tierra el sofá donde estaba acostada también dejo de levitar y cayo, pero antes de estremecerse en el piso la asesina lanzo una daga que se clavó en la pared al costado más cercano de Lux.

La rubia sintió un brazo empujándola hacia atrás justo cuando el yunque caí en frente de sus narices uniéndose en el suelo.

-Increíble que priorices dos animales antes que tu cabeza- comentó la mayor sosteniéndola por atrás, notaba como la chica ponía mucho de su peso en ella.

Lux suspiro ampliamente y casi al instante que Katarina la soltó, cayo rendida de rodilla al piso.

-Bueno, mi cabeza estaba a salvo ¿No?- comento y largo otro nuevo suspiro haciendo notar más su cansancio- es lo suficientemente valiosa para que la estés cuidando ¿No?- terminó lo último tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su captora, esta le sonrió.

-Ah… ser tan confiada no te va a llevar a nada bueno- acotó pero la chica se inclinaba nuevamente hacia adelante dando largas respiraciones, intentando tomar todo el aire posible.

-¿El trato no era que tendrías que decir en alguno momento que parara?

-Ciertamente- concordó la mayor caminando pasando a su lado- ya puedes parar.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo con ese comentario. Para ser sincera con ella misma, hasta se había puesto como objetivo, en algún punto, durar tanto que la pelirroja se aburriera o no le quedara otra que desistir. Termino perdiendo en su propio juego pero no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de haber durado tanto. Nunca antes había visto a su poder y resistencia al límite.

Intentó ponerse de pie y sintió algo de mareo, lo que hizo que sus manos se apoyaran en sus rodillas para no caer.

Cuando levanto su vista vio que Katarina la miraba desde la puerta de entrada. Volvió su mirada a sus espaldas y pudo ver una daga clavada en la pared.

"Eso fue lo que paso volando cerca de mi mejilla, no me cabe duda, y al instante sentí su brazo jalándome. Ella paso en menos de un segundo de estar en el sofá a estar detrás de mí. Es muy rápida, eso ya lo sé ¿Pero qué necesidad tiene la daga? ¿Por qué la tiró y luego se movió hasta detrás mío? O quizás si se teletransportó y para eso necesita los cuchillos. Si eso es así, entonces no es solo su destreza y habilidad, debería de ver algún tipo de magia de por medio ¿Pero dónde? ¿En ella? ¿En sus dagas?"

Los mareos la hicieron agarrar su cabeza e interrumpir sus preguntas.

-Eh… maldición, estoy muy cansada para hasta pensar- susurró para sí.

-Creí que habías dicho que querías comida y un baño, si siques dando lastima ahí no conseguirás ni una ni la otra- hablo fuerte la mayor desde la entrada.

-¿No puedo descansar unos momentos?

-No. De hecho saldremos ahora mismo a comprar algunas cosas y tú cargaras todo.

Aparte de algunos suministros, la pelirroja quería conseguir algo de ropa. Toda las prenda que había ahora en la estancia o estaba rota, manchada de sangre y llena de sudor o simplemente olía a viejo y olvidado. Todavía llevaba el pantalón manchado y su chomba tenia cierto olor a café producto de meterse con la rubia, esta a su vez también llevaba la ropa sucia del día de ayer con todas las complicaciones que pasaron.

"No es que a mí me moleste que la niña llorona tenga ropa limpia, pero por lo menos no se quejara tanto y tendrá una falsa sensación de satisfacción, me conviene"

Volvió a contemplar a su rehén, está ya estaba las erguida, pero parecía pensar en algo concentradamente. Por un instante creyó en la posibilidad de estar subestimando a la demaciana.

Los pensamiento de Lux habían viajado directamente a un recuerdo con su hermano y los noxianos, en el campo de batalla también estaba Katarina. Intentaba recordar sus movimientos y si había visto dagas tiradas sin intenciones de matar.

"Con otras intenciones…" pensó, pero todo se disipo al sentir en su hombro un firme empujón. Comúnmente hubiera bastado con poner un pie atrás pero estaba tan débil que al hacerlo su rodilla no resistió el peso y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le recriminó a Katarina que la miraba con aburrimiento.

-Me aseguraba de que realmente estés cansada… y que sigas siendo un tanto patética. Ahora levántate y vámonos. No olvides cubrirte la cara.

* * *

Lux aun sentía las piernas entumecidas pese a que ya llevaba unos 20 minutos sentada, le dolían enormemente los hombros por la posición que se vio obligada a adoptar mientras levitaba las cosas y la espalda era todo un dilema, pero lo que más quería era dormir.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- pregunto el viejo señalando su plato, Lux se lo paso arrastrándolo por la pequeña mesa. Ya había comido hasta saciarse.

"Por lo menos está cumpliendo su parte del trato… y un poco más" pensó mientras sus dedos apretaban las mangas de la nueva camiseta de algodón que había obtenido.

Luego de una tortuosa caminata por algunos mercados de la isla, los cuales la ponían realmente nerviosa y estado de alerta pese al cansancio, regresaron a la herrería. El agotamiento había sido tal que la maga negó la oferta del baño y se las ingenio una vez en la instancia con un balde de agua y unos trapos, tener ropa limpia hacia una gran diferencia también.

Cocino un simple estofado, ya que el viejo insistió en que lo hiciera, y aparte ella también tenía hambre. Había pasado unas 10 o 11 sin comer, consideraba que irse a dormir así o sumar más horas a eso no podría hacerle bien y opto por un plato rápido de hacer con algunos de los suministros que tuvo que cargar durante el camino.

"Ella tampoco ha comido nada" pensó dándole un vistazo a la olla en la cocina. Katarina dijo claramente que no quería nada al retirarse del departamento, pero no de la herrería. Lux la había visto recostada en el sofá abajo, con el libro que la entretuvo durante la tarde.

* * *

La pelirroja escucho como se abria la puerta del apartamento interno y supo enseguida por los pasos al bajar las escaleras de quien se trataba, así que no apartó su vista del libro hasta que tuvo una taza grande de metal al lado de su cara.

-Dije que no quería nada- contestó cerrando el libro y viendo a la maga que aun sostenía cerca de ella el recipiente. No la miraba a ella, miraba a alguna parte del establo- si tanto te avergüenza traerme comida, no lo hagas. No te lo pedí. No lo quiero.

-No se trata de lo que no quieras, sino de lo que necesitas. No comiste en todo el día.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Aparte los soldados como nosotros estamos entrenados para resistir más al hambre. Me sigo adiestrando en eso.

Nuevamente el recuerdo de su hermano le paso por la cabeza. La misma altanería y dures en las cosas.

-Eso lo puedo entender, pero estas son situaciones especiales. No olvides que has perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre, estar en ayuna podría causarte problemas muy serios.

Los ojos verdes de la asesina inspeccionaron nuevamente el rostro de la maga, esta vez si la estaba mirando.

Muy a su pesar, debía admitir que el punto que acababan de platearle era uno muy válido.

Termino sentándose en el sofá y tomando con una de sus manos la taza que se le ofrecía. El contenido era cálido y humeaba, se podía ver los trozos cortados de vegetales.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la pelirroja intentando ir directamente al grano. Sabía que la chica no ofrecía algo sin tener otras intenciones de por medio, no eran precisamente amigas.

-Quiero saber algo- contestó luego de varios segundos de titubeo, pero creyó que seguir ocultando sus intenciones no tenía sentido ya.

Había estado pensando en ello desde que presencio la charla de Cassiopeia, y de todas las interrogantes que se le presentaron había seleccionado las mejores preguntas.

Sabía que Katarina pertenecía al alto mando, así que no tenía sentido preguntar si ella podía o no pasar por alto órdenes superiores, ya era evidente que sí, y ondear en su poder en Noxus no tendría gran punto. También en los planes con el cofre y la información que Noxus tenía de ello. Dudaba que su captora sea total ignorante, pero no sabía si tenía más conocimientos que ella misma.

De repente el asunto del cofre era importante, porque fue la misma Katarina que dijo algo que le resulto terriblemente familiar.

-Esta tarde, cuando vino Cassiopeia, ella dijo que te habías mostrado distante de los asuntos del cofre. Tu dijiste que solo te intereso por alardear que se lo quitaste a los demacianos, pero ella sostenía que tu tenías un problema- recapitulo la maga- dime ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con el cofre?

-Sí tan bien recuerdas lo que escuchaste hoy en la tarde, recordaras que dije que no tenía ninguno, solo que no me interesaba y nada más.

-Te da un mal presentimiento ¿No es así?- arriesgó la rubia no creyendo de plano sus palabras, Katarina la miró con curiosidad pero no le contestó, lo que le dijo que no había errado del todo- ¿Qué sabes tú del contenido del cofre?

-Lo necesario para robarlo- dijo sin mucha importancia, pero la rubia creía que mentía.

-¿Y porque no te gusta?

-Yo no dije que no me gustara.

-No lo negaste.

-Dios, eres realmente pesada ¿Sabes? Si tanta energía tienes para cuestionar tanto debería ponerte a correr vueltas alrededor del establo.

-Escúchame…- le pidió con firmeza, pero al exigirlo se dio cuenta que no sabía él porque.

¿Qué más daba el cofre o lo que pasara con él o lo que Katarina pensara?

-Olvídalo- terminó diciendo, y volvió a sentir el cansancio. Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a ir, pero algunos flashes de recuerdos le insistieron en salir.

Volvió los pocos pasos hasta quedar frente del sofá. La pelirroja la miro con el mismo desinterés.

-La primera vez que vi el cofre pensé que se trataba de algo terrible. Cuando vi su contenido, nada en particular, solo es una pieza sin sentido para mí, pero aun así, la sensación no cambio, es más, pensé que era particularmente terrible para mí. Algo personal contra mí. Era como… no se explicarlo bien, como si tener ese cofre era tener la certeza de que algo malo me ocurriría a mí, personalmente a mí.

Lux podía ver en los ojos que la observaban un creciente interés.

-En el poco tiempo que escoltamos el cofre, hasta antes que nos lo roboraras, me esforcé por conocer cosas de él, pero no sabíamos mucho. Les comente mis inquietudes a los sabios que nos acompañaban también a Garen y otros soldados, pero nadie sentía lo mismo. Dime ¿Algo de lo que te estoy diciendo te suena familiar?... Inclusive cuando lo recuperamos ayer, esa sensación no se va. ¿Sientes lo mismo?

-No- negó al instante, dando un suspiro y tomando un poco del estofado- no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Pero mira, terminaste siendo esclava de Noxus ¿No es eso lo suficientemente malo? Así que si acertaste, tu presentimiento era válido ¿No?

-Mentirosa- la interrumpió, no encontrando la gracia de sus palabras.

Katarina dejo su sonrisa burlona y contempló el contenido de la taza, dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran un poco, recordando que algo muy parecido le había pasado con todo el asunto del cofre, y que también al igual que Lux, solo parecía percibirlo ella.

No fue consciente de que la chica la había dejado sola hasta que sintió la puerta del apartamento cerrarse.

Suspiro dejando la taza de lado y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, tomo el libro pero esta vez no para leerlo, sino para tapar su cara con este abierto.

-Un mal presentimiento ¿Eh?


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece, disfruten el urf de esta semana ;)_

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

 _ **Daños**_

* * *

Lux despertó temprano. Pese a estar cansada por las actividades del día anterior su sueño no había sido bueno, logrando mantenerla despierta en breves lapsos. Trató de dormir nuevamente pero a medida que los minutos pasaban sabía que ya no iba a lograrlo.

La débil luz por la ventana le decía que no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera, aun así era difícil calcular la hora.

"Para lo que importa realmente saber la hora aquí" pensó sentándose en la cama.

Recordó que de voz de su captora, solo podría dormir escasas horas antes de comenzar a levitar cosas de nuevo.

Suspiró al pesar tener que repetir los mismos ejercicios. Ahora lamentaba haberse esforzando tanto, seguramente se le exigiría la misma cantidad de horas y no estaba segura de poder repetir la misma hazaña.

Pensó que quizás si ganaba tiempo levantándose ahora, podría preparar un mejor desayuno con el cual enfrentar las tareas del día antes que la comenzaran incomodarlas con órdenes.

Mientras ponía un poco de agua a calentar, se lamentó no tener algo de leche a su disposición. Extrañaba desayunar a su gusto.

"Extraño muchas cosas" comenzó a pensar, pero un ruido metálico interrumpió con rapidez su melancolía.

Se acercó a la pequeña ventana que daba para la parte del galpón. Allí, en el establo donde antes se le obligaba a tirar de una rueda, podía ver a una pelirroja moviéndose con gran habilidad usando sus cuchillas para atacar de momentos al centro de la rueda, de otros momentos daba cuchilladas al aire a sus costados, como si tuviera personas rodeándolas, pero estaba completamente sola.

"Entrenando tan temprano. Comienzo a ver más que una similitud entre los soldados noxianos y los demacianos… por lo menos en sus cabecillas" pensó recordando a algunos de sus filas en momento de entrenamiento. Era como si cualquier lugar y cualquier hora fuera válida para perfeccionar algo más. Cualquier cosa. Como si no hacerlo también significara darle ventajas a quien si se seguía esforzando.

Ella podía entender eso, también se esforzaba por absorber la mayor cantidad de conocimiento siempre que podía y llevar al límite sus hechizos para superar su techo personal. Quizás podía jactarse de ser la mejor maga de Demacia, pero sabía que no estaba ni cerca de serlo de todo Runaterra.

Lux se concentró de nuevo en estudiar los movimientos de la asesina cuando esta pareció de nuevo telentrasportarse de un sector a otro del establo, lanzando una cuchilla y haciendo que esta se clave en una ubicación de la rueda. Solo llevaba puesto los pantalones y la ropa interior superior de cuero, por lo que podía ver como el brillo de su piel le indicaba que estaba traspirando y también podía verla jadear.

-Si ya tienes energía para espiar desde tan temprano, debería ponerte a levantar cosas ahora mismo- hablo fuerte y caro la pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana al tiempo que comenzaba a calmar su respiración.

Lux sonrió y no tardo en abrir la puerta del apartamento, en vez de tomar las escaleras prefirió levitar hasta ponerse en frente de la mayor.

-Peleemos- dijo sencillamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su sonrisa se volvía soberbia, pero la que consiguió de la asesina fue más de burla.

-Lo lamento, ya he calentado.

Al decir esto Lux no pudo evitar un pequeño tic en su ojo por el orgullo herido pero supo disimularlo.

-Si lo piensas bien…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- se lamentó la mayor suspirando.

-A ti te conviene. Tu objetivo es dejarme cansada e indefensa para que no pueda usar mis poderes, si utilizo todo mi potencia en una batalla ¿Eso no cubriría tu objetivo diario para conmigo? Aparte, será más productivo para ti que tenerme quieta levitando cosas. Podrás seguir entrenando y mejorándote mientras yo gasto mis fuerzas. Definitivamente soy un objetivo más complejo de que lo te puede representar una rueda estropeada.

-La rueda estropeada no habla tanto…

-Claro que estaré en una clara desventaja porque, bueno, rompiste mi cetro y no puedo canalizar bien mi energía y también tu labor de dejarme exhausta en el día a día cobra sus frutos, pero supongo que me puedo aprovechar de que parece que tú ya has gastado algo de tu energía también… pero sigue siendo muy beneficioso para ti ¿Lo ves?

-¿Siempre ensayas lo que vas a decir o vas improvisando palabra por palabra tus justificaciones?

-Irrelevante.

La noxiana miró con detenimiento a su rehén, considerando sus palabras.

-Entiendo tu punto al decir que me facilitarías cosas, pero lo que no entiendo es que provecho sacas tú de esto.

-Oh pues, yo me estaré llevando la mejor parte.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro. Mientras tú me "vacías" de energía… yo me llenare de conocimiento.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ambas nos beneficiamos. Tú entrenas y te deshaces de mí, y yo aprendo. Aparte es una manera más divertida para mí de perder energía que levitando cosas como si fuera una estatua por horas ¿Qué dices?

Nuevamente Katarina seguía analizando ese rostro que ahora parecía desafiante y confiado.

-Si insistes.

* * *

Aunque Katarina creyó que lucharían en ese mismo momento, las ideas de Lux fueron oras, haciéndola esperar a que desayunara.

"Te daré tiempo para descansar mientras desayuno" recordaba sus palabras la pelirroja mientras ahora en un lado del establo la miraba estirar.

-Ok. Supongo que es sencillo ¿No? 1 contra 1 usando nuestras habilidades- comento la rubia arremangándose su camiseta oscura- ¿Alguna regla que quieras agregar?

-De hecho si. No quiero que sigas destrozando el lugar con lo torpe que ya demostraste ser, así que ninguna de las dos deberá salir del establo en todo lo que la lucha dure.

-Bien.

-Tampoco se puede lanzar… "Rayos" fuera del establo.

-Ya entendí eso- contestó con molestia la menor

-Bien.

-¿Y qué es exactamente "lo que dure la lucha"? ¿Hasta que una de las dos se dé por vencida?

-Yo sabré cuando se terminó para mí, en tu caso termina cuando logres arrancarme la cabeza.

-No planeo matarte.

-No es como si pudieras, así que ten en cuenta ese límite para ti.

-Como gustes- terminó cediendo fastidio.

-Ok, empecemos de una vez.

Y dicho esto con gran velocidad saco una cuchilla y la tiro en dirección a Lux, esta no llego ni a medio metro y cayo como si hubiera chocado contra un muro invisible, la maga sonrió de lado.

"Bien, un escudo, veamos qué tan fuerte es" pensó cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia su objetivo. La maga genero con rapidez un bola de energía que explotó cerca de la cara quine la atacaba pero apenas desvanecerse ya nadie estaba allí. Lux apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar su otra mano y reforzar el escudo por atrás cuando Katarina ya intentaba apuñalarla por la espalda, generó otra esfera explosiva al instante que hizo saltar hacia atrás a la pelirroja y tomar su distancia de nuevo.

"Ahí está de nuevo, teletransportase, estoy segura que la vi lanzar una daga antes de hacerlo. Bien"

Lux también creyó que Katarina intentaba asustarla con su velocidad, pue los siguiente minutos la pelirroja se la paso cambiando de francos y tirando cuchillos de las direcciones que aparecía, el problema resultaba ser que llegado un momento Lux pensó que se enfrentaba a dos personas de lo rápido que la atacaban de direcciones opuestas.

"No tiene tantos cuchillos, los recupera cada vez que los tira, de hecho es raro encontrar una daga en el suelo, desde la primera que desapareció de mi vista, si, definitivamente son los cuchillos" siguió razonando la maga "Y si son los cuchillos, entonces…"

Lux tiro sus hechizos explosivos, en tres intentos donde estaba Katarina, pero en realidad el que importaba era su cuarto, esperó a que la asesina lanzara nuevamente su daga, y como predijo esta no fue a atacarla, sino que paso al lado suyo, le apunto a la cuchilla con un hechizo menor he hizo que esta saliera volando más lejos de lo que había pasado, al ver su vista hacia atrás pudo notar que la pelirroja no se había movido del lugar, sin teletransportacion esta vez y aprovecho para atacar rápidamente a ese lugar. Un simple salto hacia el frente con un rol fue lo que uso la mayor para escapar del hechizo.

"Lo sabía, son los cuchillas, no pudo teletransportarse porque no le convenía la ubicación que le di a su daga"

Lux aprovecho para atacar a gran velocidad con hechizos de explosión por la zona, ahora Katarina solo se dedicaba a huir de ellos, finalmente lanzo una daga y Lux repitió lo que había aprendido de seguirla con la vista y sacarla de juego, pero cuando lo hizo tarde se dio cuenta que el cuchillo que había despedido era más pequeño que el anterior, y no fue hasta que sintió una ráfaga al costado que comprendió que había cometido un error.

Katarina ubicada ya a la par pudo hundir su rodilla en el estómago de la chica antes que esta generara el escudo, lo que la impulso algunos metros hacia atrás, justo cuando estaba por recibir un nuevo golpe del mango de una de las cuchillas Lux pudo realizar un hechizo de aprisionamiento en su muñeca seguido de un bola explosiva, que por la proximidad de ambas las separo despidiéndolas más metros.

Ya habiendo recuperado la distancia la maga se tomó su estómago con dolor.

-¿Te vas a poner a llorar?

-Cállate- contesto apretando los dientes y se irguió nuevamente por completo para satisfacción de la pelirroja que parecía más interesada en la actividad.

"Y no son todas las cuchillas, parece que tiene especiales, como la que lance al principio, la última fue solo un cuchillo cualquiera, una distracción, lanzo la que sí era cerca de mí, se apareció a mi lado gracias a eso" pensó mientras ahora se refregaba lentamente el estómago con una mano.

-Bien- comento la mayor y lanzo varios cuchillos hacia ella, repitiendo que estos rebotaban por el escudo de magia.

"Ninguno de esos son" pensó para sí Lux, ahora la actividad dependía de diferenciar los verdaderos cuchillos de teletransportacion de los que no y no permitir que los falsos la hirieras… tampoco Katarina.

Los siguientes minutos volvieron a ser de la asesina, que parecía dominar bien la zona atacando a Lux, pero con menos apariciones, no es como si las necesitara tampoco, la velocidad natural de su cuerpo ya complicaba demasiado a la maga y a eso le agregaba que cada tanto esta podía ver los cuchillos especiales, solo los juzgaba por ser más grandes que el resto, y en esas ocasiones, si la pelirroja lo ameritaba, si se aparecía peligrosamente cerca de repente.

"Ese no es, este tampoco, ese tampoco… ¡ese si es!"

Esta vez Lux dejo que la daga pasara cerca de su mejilla y actuó como si no la hubiera notado, apenas vio que la figura de Katarina se desvanecía en un extremo del establo, puso toda su fuerza en un hechizo justo a donde había visto irse la daga, Katarina apareció allí al instante recibiendo de lleno el golpe de energía.

-Le di- comentó para si cuando veía el cuerpo de la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia las maderas de los limites, pero nuevamente su cuerpo desapareció antes de que se estrellara. Lux había visto el cuchillo que lanzo arriba de ella, e inmediatamente reforzó su escudo en su cabeza, mientras varios cuchillos le caían de arriba.

Katarina le caía junto con los cuchillos, y justo cuando vio que la maga le iba a lanzar un hechizo a su ubicación, apareció al lado de uno que ya estaba clavados en el suelo, agachándose y lanzando una certera patada a los pies de la niña. El escudo, débil de la cintura para debajo de Lux, no puso ninguna resistencia, y habiendo recibido el golpe, la rubia cayó de espalda al barro.

-Supongo que ya terminamos- comentó la de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie con ambos brazos en su cintura, inclinándose hacia adelante para sonreírle a la chica en el suelo.

-Idiota, me acababa de poner esta camiseta- contestó molesta Lux mientras veía su prenda cubierta de barro, pero estaba un más molesta por saber ya cómo se movía su rival y aun así no haberlo evitado.

-Oh… ¿La bebita ensucio su ropita?

-Cállate.

La pelirroja sonrió más ampliamente y se retiró del establo, recordaba bien a donde había ido a parar su cuchilla luego de que Lux la sacara del terreno de "juego".

La encontró y al levantó. Volvió a ver el establo y aun podía ver a la Rubia sentada en el barro, parecía estarse reprochando a sí misma.

-Pues si ha sido más interesante que la rueda estropeada- comentó sin mirarla limpiando su arma en su pantalón- quizás...

-La rueda estropeada no te pego nunca, yo si te di- contesto al instante con seguridad desde su posición en el barro.

-Tal vez…

-Pfff- bufo con fastidio la demaciana haciendo que uno de sus flecos se levantaran.

-Aun así no creo que hayas gastado mucho energía y yo ya entrene lo suficiente por hoy, así que volverás a levitar cosas por algunas horas- agregó la mayor mientras se dirigía a la escaleras dispuesta a no resolver más sobre la chica hasta que no haya tomado un café.

-¿Ka…Katarina?

La aludida se detuvo al momento en el escalón al que había llegado. No sabía si había escuchado más de dos veces su nombre de la boca de su rehén. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el miedo y el temblor al mencionarla, tan diferente al altanero de hace solo segundo.

Giro su rostro y alcanzo a ver justo el momento de que una pequeña figura desaparecía en zigzag por detrás de un hueco en la pared de la herrería.

-No puede ser- murmuró cuando se concentró de inmediato en Lux y vio que esta se sostenía el brazo.

A pasos largos y veloces entro de nuevo al establo y se agacho en frente de la chica, observando el barro a su lado vio las marcas en zigzag de nuevo y aun viéndolas no lo creía.

-¿Te mordió?

-Yo… no… no lo sé- contesto una titubeante Lux que se seguía cubriendo.

Sin pedirle permiso la mayor tomó el brazo que se cubría y volvió a arremangar la manga, en el brazo, en el pliegue posterior del codo había dos pequeñas marcas de las que salían unos hilos de sangre.

Lux pudo ver como la pelirroja rápidamente ponía su boca y en su brazo y sintió la succión en la herida, luego la vio escupir a un lado y repetir.

-Oye ¿Sabes? eso no es muy recomenda…

Pero una sensación extraña en su brazo la hizo dejar de hablar. En sus venas algo comenzaba a correr, se sentía como si fuera tierra, no más que eso, pequeñas rocas que intentaban seguir el flujo de su sangre por sus venas y en el proceso la rasgaran desde el interior.

Rápidamente con el otro brazo sano intento apretarse la herida, en una desesperada maniobra para que la dolorosa sensación parara, pero no era así, seguía, y podía sentir a las piedras intentando escalar hasta su hombro.

-No hagas eso, intenta calmarte- le recomendó la pelirroja pero no paso mucho hasta que los jadeos de Lux comenzaran a ir acompañados de gritos.

-¡Haz que pare!- comenzó a suplicar entre sollozos y espasmo de sus brazos, sus dedos comenzaban a moverse de una forma antihumana y la piel que se podía ver desde la muñeca hasta su clavícula presentaba un color rojo en zonas, lo que denotaba una hemorragia interna en toda esa parte- ¡Por favor!

Lux podía sentir que la misma sensación se estaba apoderando de su costado izquierdo, sentía su pulmón pesado y sus costillas dolorosamente ásperas, como si estas estuvieran hiriendo su propia piel, su mano toco ese costado y la sintió húmeda, se estaba manchando de sangre, su sangre.

-¡Por favor! ¡Haz que pare!- suplico a nadie en específico, dando con su mano sana manotazos al aire hasta que dio con un rostro. Vio a Katarina y como sus verdes ojos la contemplaban con seriedad- ¡Por favor!- le volvió a implorar con desesperación, pero no la única persona que estaba con ella no se movía- ayúdame…

Un nuevo dolor en su garganta la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras se tocaba la zona, sentía que se asfixiaba, volvió a dar manotazos al aire pero ya no encontró nada que tocar, estaba sola.

Luego sintió que algo le cubría la cabeza y su cuerpo sintió más presión y más movimientos. Creyó abrir los ojos pero todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo se movía pero no era ella la que lo estaba moviendo, o por lo menos eso le parecía, una nueva onda de dolor la invadió con fuerza y tomo lo primero que pudo tocar, parecía un brazo, y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Resiste- escucho que le decían desde algún punto cerca de su cabeza, pero la sensación empeoro y deseo dejar de resistirse. Quería morir, iba a suplicar por eso, pero solo le salían alaridos cada vez que abría la boca.

De un momento a otro, su espalda toco algo duro, ya no se movía y lo que fuera que le cubría la cara ya no la asfixiaba más. La luz que recibía sus ojos la segó y solo podía ver siluetas sin sentido, inmóviles.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- era la voz de Katarina, sonaba molesta, podía escuchar que hablaba con alguien pero este no gritaba y Lux no podía distinguir lo que decía, sintió un sonido de vidrios rotos- ¡Ahora mismo!... ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver!... ¡¿Me amenazas?!- más ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, pero cerca de su cuerpo, nada la movía aun así. La sensación que tenia de su brazo era tan atípico para ella que era difícil de describir- ¡Yo te amenazo!... ¡Dáselo ahora!... ¡Juro que voy a matarte!... ¡Maldicion!

-Ka… Kat…- intentó hablar con mucho esfuerzo, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, sentía un líquido subiendo por ahí, impidiéndole ya respirar, y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, la imagen que se le presentaba le resultaba tan familiar. Estaba viendo el cielorraso de su habitación de la casa Crownguard, siempre tan blanco y con detalles en líneas formando cubos. Se sentó con lentitud destapando un poco su cuerpo. El cubre todo de tonos celestes que tanto le gustaba, ya viejo, parecía impecable esa mañana, con sus dedos acaricio los puños de su piyama de invierno favorito de tonos amarillos claros.

"Huele a tostadas, me pregunto si el desayuno ya estará listo" pensó mirando vagamente a la puerta de su habitación, esta permanecía cerrada a diferencia de la ventada, que dejaba pasar una suave brisa mañanera.

La tranquilidad que la envolvía se vio interrumpida por unos toques a su puerta, sin esperar a que ella diera permiso esta se abrió y dejo pasar a una alta pelirroja.

-Oh, ya has despertado- comentó con tranquilidad Katarina mientras se acercaba a un costado de su cama- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lux recordó entonces la herida en su brazo y con su mano se cubrió rápidamente la zona.

-Déjame ver- pidió con amabilidad la mayor sentándose en la cama, tomando su mano y corriéndola con cuidado, la maga podía verla examinando con cuidado su brazo. La yema de sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel que se dejaba ver por al piyama arremangado-Bueno, no pareces tener nada por aquí.

Lux asintió también viendo como su piel parecía intacta, nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna marca de ningún tipo.

Con lentitud Katarina dirigió sus manos al primero botón del cuello del piyama, la rubia se sobresaltó un poco pero comprendió de inmediato que su finalidad era seguir examinando la herida en la parte de su hombro, esto no evito que la mayor sonriera al verla avergonzada.

-Oh, mira, aquí todavía no ha curado- comentó la mayor haciendo una leve presión con su pulgar al costado de su cuello.

-¿Eh? No puedo verlo ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó con curiosidad pero antes que pudiera dirigir su propia mano allí los labios de su acompañan se le adelantaron haciéndola escarmentar- ¿Qué… que haces?- pero como respuesta recibió otro beso en la misma zona, la punta de la nariz de Katarina estaba fría y esto la hizo temblar más al romper la tibieza que tenía su cuerpo- estas fría- exclamó exteriorizando sus pensamiento con torpeza.

Pero su escarmiento fue mayor cuando sintió en su cuello una tibia y áspera lengua masajeando su piel.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Katarina y Lux sintió que se alejaban de su cuello, pero prefirió no mirarla por la vergüenza que la embargaba- entonces…

Cuando la asesina volvió a su cuello lo hizo con un leve mordisco.

-Oye, no…- comenzó a reaccionar la maga, pero entonces toda su vergüenza se esfumo y abrió grande los ojos, la mordida estaba siendo consistentemente más fuerte-detente ¡Alto!- comenzó a gritar sintiendo como los dientes se clavaban con más fuerza en su cuello.

Con ambas manos intentó apartar a Katarina, pero la tenía bien sujeta y sintió húmeda su garganta, podía sentir como esos caninos le desgarraban la piel, ya desesperada luchaba por alejar la cabeza que aún se mantenía firme mordiendo su carne. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en liberarse del inmenso dolor que sentía.

Su desesperación fue en aumento cuando al lograrlo sintió que le arrancaban una buena parte de carne y fue cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

Ya no estaba en su habitación, no conocía ese lugar, no podía distinguirlo tampoco, era oscuro y todo a su alrededor parecía tambalearse.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Duele!- gritó dando manotazos a la persona que tenía en frente, podía distinguir el rostro de Katarina y he intento golpearla pero por alguna razón su brazo izquierdo no funcionaba correctamente- ¡Deja de morderme!

-¡Nadie te está mordiendo! Cálmate.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Duele! ¡Arde!- grito de repente sintiendo cada vez como la mitad de su cuerpo ardía y sentía como si un ácido estuviera corrompiendo su sistema desde adentro hacia afuera- ¡Suéltame!

-Quédate quieta- pidió la pelirroja pero como respuesta obtuvo otro manotazo y más desesperación de la rubia, esta comenzó a dar patadas y con lo que se movía amenazaba con caerse de la mesa donde estaba recostada.

Lux sintió un nuevo peso sobre ella, lo sentia en su cintura y luego algo aprisionando sus brazos. Aunque su visión era confusa pudo entender que alguien se había sentado sobre ella y la agarraba ambos brazos.

-Necesitas calmarte. Concentrate.

Sabía que quien le hablaba era Katarina, y al juzgar por la proximidad de su voz a su rostro, adivinaba que era ella quien la apresaba. Una ola de odio creció desde su interior y con todas sus fuerzas intento zafarse, pero ya no para liberarse sino para hacer daño, el que sea que pueda hacerla entender lo que sentía.

El que sea necesario para que la dejara en paz.

Pero desconocía su cuerpo, la sensación de su brazo la hacía creer que solo era un pedazo de carne sin vida que se movía solo por el impulso de su hombro. Aun así, usando todas sus fuerzas pudo zafarse del agarre de su otro brazo y antes de que pudieran capturarla de nuevo busco golpear lo más cercano que tenía, no encontró nada y sus dedos se desesperaron en formar una garra y alcanzar lo que pudieran, encontraron algo y Lux se encargó de clavar sus uñas y tirar todas las veces que pudo hasta que su brazo fue aprisionado de nuevo.

Grito cuando una sensación que había olvidado volvió, nuevamente las piedras en sus venas, nuevamente sentía desgarrarse su piel, y esto en combinación con el ardor que sentía la hizo vomitar de dolor. Al estar boca arriba solo logro ensuciarse más, pero en vez de un olor rancio lo que llego a sus narices fue un conocido aroma a metal, había vomitado sangre.

-¡Necesitas calmarte!

-¡Suéltame!- grito recuperando su desesperación por librarse- ¡Duele tanto! ¡Déjame!

Katarina dejo de agarrar los brazos de la maga y con ambas manos la tomo firmemente del rostro casi haciendo que sus cabezas pegaran. Al sentirse liberada de brazos la menor se retorció con fuerza y comenzó a darle golpes a su costado, pero la asesina los ignoro.

-¡Mírame!- le gritó y Lux abrió los ojos encontrando los de ella, la expresión de rencor que esos azules trasmitían era casi palpable- Tu. Necesitas. Calmarte.- dijo cada palabra de manera clara y pausada.

La maga dio dos arranques más por liberarse pero no aparto su mirada de los ojos que la miraban con atención. Poco a poco los intentos de zafarse cesaron y solo quedaban los espasmos involuntarios que daba su cuerpo.

-Cálmate- le volvió a pedir aun sosteniendo con fuerza sus mejillas.

-Duele- contestó Lux con los dientes fuertemente cerrados y aun con una expresión dura en su rostro.

-Yo sé.

Ninguna de las dos se movió de esa posición por algunos minutos. Finalmente la pelirroja vio que el rostro que sostenía se relajaba y luego dejaban de verla, casi al mismo tiempo que Lux cerró sus ojos la mano que agarraba firmemente su brazo la soltó y cayó a un lado de la mesa.

Lentamente se sentó más erguida, alejando su rostro del de la niña. Respiro profundamente y dejo salir un pesado suspiro.

Su mirada se dirigió luego a un costado de la habitación en la que estaba, donde una mujer con ojos amarillos dejaba ver una sonrisa divertida, como si hubiera disfrutado el espectáculo.

Katarina prefirió ya no decir nada y bajarse de la mesa. Con un trapo que encontró a mano limpio la sangre del rostro de su rehén y luego le cubrió el rostro. No demoro más en cargarla con cuidado en sus brazos para salir del lugar.

* * *

-…Despierta.

Lux obedeció abriendo sus ojos, con rápidos parpadeos, no parecía la primera vez que le pedían que despierte, creía que le habían estado insistiendo.

-Dormirás luego, pero ahora es importante que te mantengas despierta- explicó Katarina apoyada en el marco de la puerta de una habitación que Lux ya conocía, la del piso de la herrería- no te muevas demasiado- se apresuró en recomendar al ver como la chica intentaba sentarse en la cama- no sé qué tanto se podría considerar que estas fuera de peligro, pero sería una buena idea que comiences a curarte las heridas que la toxina te provocó.

-¿Sabes?- habló mirando la silueta de quien le hablaba desde la puerta. Notó que uno de sus ojos le daba una visión bastante borrosa, pero aparte de eso, la pelirroja se mantenía más bien oculta debajo del marco- es una mala idea intentar succionar el veneno con la boca, esto hace que no solo la toxina infecte al mordido sino también infecte los labios de quien intenta ayudar. Haciendo que sean dos los envenenados ¿Sabías eso? No es recomendable…

-Yo soy inmune a esas toxinas.

-Los magos también… bueno… la mayoría de los soldados demacianos tienen en su organismo muchas contra toxinas que se les inyecta para hacerlos resistente contra varios tipos de veneno, pero los magos en especial podemos manipular la magia para dentro de nuestro cuerpo y…- mientras hablaba largo un suspiro. Aun hablando demasiado, su voz era débil y la explicación lenta- eliminar el veneno pero… nunca sentí algo como eso, no conozco ese veneno.

-Ah… ciertamente. Ese fue uno de los venenos más letales y fuertes que hay en Noxus. Si sigues con vida da por sentado que es por lo que estás diciendo- agregó con seguridad, sabiendo de hombres que sucumbieron a los minutos por lo que Lux resistió por horas- el antídoto que tienes ahora te hace inmune para siempre de esa toxina, y está ya no te afectara así que… que afortunada eres.

Lux sonrió de lado. Miraba a Katarina desde una posición de acostada con la cabeza a un lado, y aun cansada y con el cuerpo adolorido, sentía como si le estuvieran dando ánimos.

-Haz caso a lo que te digo y comienza a curarte. Puede que el veneno no te haga más daño, pero el que ya te hizo sería suficiente para matarte.

-Está bien.

-Te daré un par de horas para eso. Luego deberemos irnos, tenemos que tomar un barco, podrás descansar allí, así que solo ahora cúrate lo esencial para salir de peligro y poder caminar. Yo debo atender unos asuntos ahora, volveré por ti luego y nos iremos- terminó de decir pero no se movió del marco de la puerta por varios segundos.

Lux tampoco dijo nada pero le daba la sensación que la pelirroja esperaba alguna especie de señal que la dejara librarse de ella, algo que le dijera que estaba bien dejarla sola, pero luego de esperar por nada simplemente se marchó.

* * *

Katarina empacó lo más importante y le dio una pequeña bolsa de cuero a Lux para que pusiera allí las prendas que estas tenían en su poder.

Al salir de la herrería terminó por cargar ella ambas bolsas, ya que su rehén, aunque notoriamente mejor que horas atrás, aún tenía secuelas de la toxina. Caminaba muy lento y se tambaleaba cada tanto, cogía de una pierna y aunque no podía verla por la máscara, sabía que jadeaba y se esforzaba bastante.

La pelirroja decidió no ir a su ritmo habitual y acoplarse al lento que llevaba Lux. Sabía que debía estar muy cansada, y sabía que debía estar más adolorida aun, pero solo debía resistir hasta subir al barco que las llevaría a su próximo destino, el viaje era más de día y medio así que podría descasar por completo allí.

Otra cosa que había sido imposible no notar para ella, era el repentino mutismo que acompañaba a la dama luminosa. Lux ya había demostrado antes ser bastante charlatana en momentos críticos, pero ahora parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. Inclusive para recibir indicaciones lo hacía asintiendo la cabeza o mirando, pero sin decir nada.

A Katarina le hubiera gustado pensar que realmente se debía a su cansancio o dolor, pero podía adivinar que se trataba de otra razón.

Al llegar al muelle no le costó trabajo encontrar su barco, algunos de sus hombres ya estaban subiendo y ayudando con algunas cajas. No miro a nadie en específico y subió también, confiada de que Lux la seguiría y así lo hizo.

Una vez de los pasillos del barco, abrió una puerta dejando pasar primero a la maga y luego cerrándola con ambas adentro.

-Puedes quitarte la máscara aquí, nadie entrara a molestarte- explicó la pelirroja dejando ambas bolsas en una cama al costado de la pequeña habitación- zarparemos en unos minutos y el viaje dura más de día y medio. Puedes hacer con ese tiempo lo que se te plazca, te recomiendo que lo uses para terminar de curarte y descansar. Nuevamente te diré que es una mala idea de tu parte intentar escapar- terminó y miró a la rubia que ya se había descubierto el rostro, esta simplemente asintió obedientemente sin mirarla.

El sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose la hizo levantar la vista, pero ya era muy tarde, se encontraba sola.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentamente para la demaciana. Había hecho caso y uso su tiempo para curarse, aunque realmente las toxinas había hecho estragos en su cuerpo y esta precia una labor que aun necesitaba más tiempo, pero podía sentir que ay estaba a salvo y mejorando.

La otra recomendación fue la de dormir un poco, pero aunque se sentía cansada se había negado a recostarse.

"Hay una sola cama, quizás si debería dormir. No tiene sentido que la espere si ella está en otra habitación" pensó recordando el verdadero motivo por el cual no quería dormir aun.

Katarina no había aparecido desde que al dejo en aquella habitación, y anda indicaba que volvería hasta que el viaje terminara, pero justo cuando pensaba en eso Lux reparo en las dos bolsas que descansan en la cama, una contenía algunas prendas suyas, pero la otra era de Katarina.

"Eso significa que debe volver por ella ¿Verdad? O que no tiene otra habitación porque de ser asi la hubiera dejado allí y no aquí ¿No es así?" razonó, pero de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo y nada había ocurrido.

Desde que despertó en la herrería, ya con el antídoto y curándose, muchas preguntas cruzaron la mente de la maga. Todas esperando salir apenas viera a su captora de nuevo.

"¿Cómo se llama la toxina que me ataco?" "Era una serpiente ¿verdad? La misma que vimos días atrás ¿No es cierto?" "¿Alguien la manipulo? ¿El veneno es de la serpiente o es de ese alguien? ¿Cómo hizo para trasmitírselo a su subordinado?" "El antídoto que me diste ¿Qué es?" "¿Por que tú eres inmune?" "¿Sufriste lo mismo antes?"

Su mente se había llenado de curiosidad, pero cuando Katarina volvió a la herrería todas esas preguntas se esfumaron al mirar su rostro y solo una quedó formulada en su cabeza, incapaz de exteriorizarla.

"¿Fui yo quien te hizo esas marcas en el rostro?"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que se volteara rápidamente buscando su máscara.

-Te dije que nadie va a molestarte, así que no necesitas cubrirte.

Lux se relajó al escuchar esa voz y volvió a su posición de sentada en la cama.

Katarina camino hasta su bolsa y al desviar la mirada pudo ver que la observaban con detenimiento, pero al encontrar sus miradas, la maga la desvió hacia el suelo.

-Deberías dormir, yo no usare la cama, estaré afuera, en la proa mientras dure la noche- explicó sin que se lo pidieran, y tomando su bolsa se la puso en el hombre dispuesta a salir.

-¡Espera!- se apresuró a pedir Lux poniéndose de pie con velocidad, pero cuando Katarina se dio vuelta para verla el mismo apuró se esfumo tan rápido como apareció.

Titubeo en que decir y le costaba mirar a quien tenía en frente, pero se acercó algunos pasos finalmente levantando su vista cuando ya la tenía cerca.

Katarina la miraba paciente, sin ninguna expresión en particular. Ya ahora tan próxima le resultaba más evidente a la maga las marcas en su rostro, debajo de la esmeralda mirada se notaban unas líneas que sobresalían de la piel, marcas de arañazos, algunas más profundas que otras, unas cuantas que dejaban ver el rojo de la sangre debajo de la mejilla.

Lux recordaba en su frenesí haber agarrado algo e intentar desgarrarlo, parecía ser que había sus uñas habían encontrado el rostro que la observaba ahora.

Apretó los labios al darse notar que la pelirroja había notado que es lo que tanto miraba, pero no se movió del lugar ni dijo nada, tampoco lo hizo cuando lentamente Lux levantó sus manos en dirección a su rostro.

La chica titubeaba y detuvo el recorrido de sus brazos antes de que sus manos llegaran a las mejillas de Katarina, pero tomo como buena señal que esta no cambiara la expresión que llevaba su rostro y termino por apoyar ambas palmas.

La mayor pudo sentir como su rostro tomaba temperatura, pero bien sabía que no se debía a ella, pues debajo de sus ojos, las palmas que sostenían sus mejillas se iluminaban de una luz amarillenta, desprendían calor.

Le tomo algunos minutos en esa posición convérsese de que ya no había mas marcas del daño que había hecho.

Cuando su mirada se encontró nuevamente con los ojos verdes de la asesina, ya no vio en ella indiferencia, sino más bien cansancio, aun así la miraban expectante, esperando que dijera algo, pero Lux, aun apenada solo bajo su mirada al tiempo que ya empezaba a alejar sus manos, pero algo la detuvo.

Al levantar su visto, vio que una de sus muñecas era sujetada por Katarina, impidiéndole bajarla, el agarre no era fuerte y vio como esta cerraba los ojos e inclinaba un poco el rostro al costado, dejando descansar nuevamente su mejilla sobre la mano de Lux. Como si disfrutara ese sencillo contacto.

El momento no duro mucho y Katarina abrió los ojos acompañando el descenso de la mano de Lux, y soltándola al llegar abajo. No dijo nada más y dándose vuelta salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí.

La maga no comprendió el porqué, pero una leve oleada de tristeza invadió su corazón. El cansancio llego luego y solo mirar la cama entendió que era tiempo de dormir.

Se dejó caer entre las sabanas y como algo que no era propia de ella, no dejo que las preguntas llegaran a formularse, esta vez, realmente, solo quería dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si no le gusta la pareja, pues no la lean y ya ¿no?

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

* * *

 **Gracias por volver por mí**

* * *

Lux tuvo una noche tranquila, inclusive luego de haberse despertado por la mañana, volvió a recostarse, logrando quedarse dormida nuevamente en cuestión de minutos.

Desconocía la hora que eran, el día totalmente nublado no ayudaba y parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta justo en la dirección en la que se dirigían, pero al mirar con más detenimiento podía ver tierra a la vista, montaña más bien, solo que al juzgar por lo blanco de esta parecía que irían a desembarcar en nieve. Dentro del barco, por los pasillos y las habitaciones también hacía ya mucho frio.

Aparte de la ropa que ya llevaba puesta se puso encima su manto oscuro con capucha, aparte de ocultar bien su identidad era buen abrigo también.

Estaba justo deduciendo a donde se dirigían, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el mapa que aquella vez Katarina le había mostrado y la dirección que tomaron desde la isla, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y sin esperar siquiera un segundo más esta se abrió.

-Ten- fue el modo de saludar de Katarina extendiéndole un pedazo de pan dulce y una botella que parecía contener leche. Lux tomó ambos sin decir nada- estamos próximos a abandonar el barco, no hay puerto a donde vamos así que debemos subirnos a unos botes que nos llevaran a tierra. No tardaran en estar listos así que tú también prepárate.

Katarina se dispuso a abandonar la habitación de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenida por la voz de quien había permanecido callada, con la pregunta as obvia que podría formular alguien en su condición:

-¿A dónde vamos?

La pelirroja se tomó su tiempo para contestar, parecía analizar el estado en el que se encontraba Lux más que en darle una respuesta.

-Noxus- terminó contestando claramente, pero parecía querer agregar más cosas- aunque estamos tomando una ruta alterna por un paso de montaña, la ruta habitual está "en conflictos" y deberemos desviarnos al norte y bajar luego- dijo lo último con algo de cansancio, como si hubiera tenido que lidiar con eso por horas y aun todavía.

-¿Estas escoltando el cofre?- preguntó a la misma velocidad que su cabeza sacaba conclusiones respecto a lo que había escuchado discutir previamente y a donde se dirigían ahora, la pelirroja no contesto a eso- pensé que no ibas a hacerlo.

-No quería- le aseguró, pero no siguió contestando- come eso pronto y estate lista- dijo cambiando de tema y dándose vuelta.

-¿Qué será de mi cuando lleguemos a Noxus?- la volvió a detener con sus inquietudes.

Lux recordaba bien las advertencias que su captora le había dado y sabía que en Noxus había personas más poderosas, pocas, pero las había, que dando órdenes podrían tomar posesión de ella sin importar mucho que este bajo la tutela de Katarina.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo- contestó vagamente- aún no hemos llegado a Noxus.

* * *

Tal y como Katarina dijo, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba interrumpiendo en la habitación de Lux nuevamente. Esta vez la maga ya la esperaba totalmente lista y con la máscara puesta.

-Levántate la máscara por un momento- pidió la asesina mientras hurgaba en su bolso- ahora vamos a ir en bote hasta un paso a través de la montaña, deberemos caminar por el bosque varios kilómetros y en lo alto del rio nos esperan la escolta que nos llevara hasta Noxus-explicó mientras Lux veía en sus manos un objeto que ya conocía.

Katarina cortó un pedazo grueso de cinta y la acomodó en los labios de su rehén, esta vez solo pasando su pulgar por la zona para que se adhiriera bien y luego alejándose.

-Ya puedes ponerte la máscara- le indicó y asintiendo la rubia lo hizo- si crees que estas en peligro o sientes algo sospechoso, házmelo saber, o mejor aún, arráncale la cabeza de hechizo.

* * *

Se trataba de un grupo de 14 hombres los que iban en los botes, pero no todos se quedaron en tierra, un par volvieron al barco con las pequeñas embarcaciones.

En la costa el aire que se respiraba era aún más frio y solo había que mirar el celo para darse cuenta que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Los soldados caminaban deprisa sin cesar la marcha. Atravesaron una caverna apenas pusieron un pie en tierra, y todo el tiempo en ascenso, al salir a la luz se toparon con un enrome bosque de pinos nevados y un viento que cada vez era mayor.

Lux iba atenta a lo que le rodeaba. La advertencia de Katarina le había hecho activar una alarma, como si la mayor esperara recibir un ataque y de alguna forma estuviera contando con ella para esperarlo. Pero por más que se esforzaba solo escuchaba como el viento silbaba a través de los pinos.

La maga caminaba dos pasos atrás de su captora y al costado, delante de ellas solo había un hombre corpulento que, adivinaba, era el que mayor conocimiento del terreno tenia.

En un momento Katarina mira por detrás de su hombro, como ya había hecho un par de veces y Lux solo le sostuvo la mirada. Esa había sido la forma de demostrarle que para ella todo estaba normal.

La pelirroja volvió entonces su mirada al frente y Lux bajo la suya. Se distrajo viendo las huellas que el gran hombre en frente dejaba en la nieve y como las pisadas de Katarina no llegaban casi a notarse, quizás esto también se debía a la capa que llevaba la asesina. Este último detalle fue algo que distrajo la atención de la maga apenas subieron a los botes.

Katarina, aparte de estar abrigada con una chaqueta de cuero cerrada, llevaba una capa negra que se adhería a unas hombreras de plata. Parecía una prenda cara, aparte de verse de una buena tela gruesa, llevaba su interior de un color bordo intenso y por afuera totalmente negra. Le daba a la Hija del líder de los noxianos cierto aire soberbio y respetable, más de lo que la chica ya llevaba encima solo por ser ella.

Lux se cuestionó un par de veces si la razón de la capa era solo cubrirse del frio o tenía otra finalidad.

Finalmente comenzaron a caminar a un costado de un rio. Solo media hora más yendo por ahí y al levantar la mirada Lux pudo divisar un grupo numeroso de hombres, debían de ser unos 20, que parecían estarlos esperando alrededor de una hoguera, cubriéndose con los arboles cercanos del viento.

Katarina se detuvo en frente de ellos, a algunos metros, uno se adelantó con una sonrisa de lado extendiendo una mano.

-Puntual como siempre- alabó el hombre a Katarina- ya tenemos todo listo, exploramos los caminos y los caballos esperan como veras- siguió hablando mostrando algunos equinos detrás de él, con monturas.

Katarina miro por su hombro a Lux y vio que la maga no la miraba, sino parecía estar más atenta a los pinos que estaban detrás de la compañía, insistió con su mirada hasta que finalmente los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y aun con la capucha y la mascara, la pelirroja noto como esta negaba lentamente.

-Yo no conozco a ninguno de tus hombres- habló claramente la asesina cuando su mirada se clavó en quien le había hablado.

-El ejército de Noxus es enorme, señorita, es imposible que ustedes conozca a todo y cada uno de sus soldados- contesto con obviedad el tipo buscando apoyo de sus hombres quienes dieron unas pequeñas risas y asentimiento.

Katarina también sonrió a esto, pero no se movió ni agrego nada.

-Si se fija bien, tenemos los distintivos del ejército y este es el lugar detallado para el encuentro, nadie más sabe esta información, es verdad que tiene razón de desconfiar, pero está a salvo ahora y los escoltaremos a Noxus con nuestras vidas.

-Pues esto sí que te va a costar la vida…- comentó con algo de aburrimiento la pelirroja.

-¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte mi lealtad y ganarme tu confianza? Los hemos estado esperando y pasando frio, tu misma puedes verlo y…

Pero el sujeto se calló cuando vio a una figura encapuchada con una máscara levantando su mano en dirección a él, haba dado unos pasos y se situaba justo al lado de Katarina haciendo notar los centímetros de diferencia en estatura que ambas llevaban.

De la mano que se extendía, dos bolas de luz trasparenten salieron a toda velocidad, atravesando a los hombres sin tocarlos ni dañarlos, llegaron hasta detrás de un oscuro en los pinos y estallaron, iluminando toda la zona, dejando al descubierto unas figuras grandes y monstruosas junto con unos sorprendidos hombres que sostenían con cadenas esos gigantes humanoides.

-¿Y desde cuando se necesitan Troll de montañas para escoltar un cofre?- pregunto con el mismo aburrimiento, esta vez metiendo sus manos adentro de la capa y sacándola con sus cuchillos listos.

-¡Mátenlos a todos!- ordeno de inmediato el hombre en frente pero una cuchilla se clavó en su hombro con tanta fuerza que lo tiro hacia atrás.

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo- contesto la pelirroja sonriendo aún más- no quiero rehenes.

Lux vio como los hombres que tenían en frente se abalanzaron sobre su grupo y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirroja que estaba a su lado ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

"Ahí está" pensó cuando unos cabellos rojos brillaban al bailar entre un grupo de enemigos que comenzaban a caer. Los demás en su grupo también comenzaban a luchar.

-Que fastidio- comentó con altanería Cassiopeia dejando su apariencia humana y trasformando su parte baja en su habitual cola de serpiente. Lanzo una enorme bola de veneno en la cara de dos soldados que se habían acercado y estos daban a alaridos mientras se tiraban en el suelo- terminemos esto… rápido.

La medio mujer se concentró y de sus brazos varias serpientes salieron, arrastrándose con gran velocidad por el suelo en dirección a los arboles donde se encontraban los enemigos. Las criaturas mordieron y asfixiaban a los hombres que caían al suelo a gran velocidad.

"Esto no tiene que ver conmigo" volvió a pensar dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás "No tengo porque ayudar, no me interesa quien gane de esto" insistió para sí pero uno de los hombres enemigo la vio inmóvil y rápidamente levantando una hacha se dirigió a su posición a toda velocidad.

Lux no demoro en levantar su mano y de un ligero hechizo desarmarlo para luego con otra explosión lanzarlo varios metros hacia el bosque.

"Bueno… tampoco es como si fuera a dejar que me maten" razonó viendo como ya tenía nuevamente tres hombres corriendo en su dirección, suspiro y volvió a ponerse en guardia "Nos superan ampliamente en número" calculo pero dando otro vistazo al frente y viendo la sangre bailar en el aire creyó que los números no le importaban mucho a cierto líder.

Elimino rápidamente a dos de los hombres en frente suyo, pero cuando iba a hechizar al tercero vio como una criatura delgada saltaba en el rostro del soldado haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, el hombre se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo y arañarse con sus propias uñas el rostro.

El estómago de Lux se contrajo y fue cuando levantando la mirada encontró la fuente de donde salían las serpientes.

Cassiopeia, cruzada de brazos, no se dio cuenta del peligro que había ocasionado su intromisión en la pelea hasta que tuvo el hechizo explosivo encima suyó. Cayó al suelo con brusquedad totalmente mareada por el impacto. Intento divisar lo que la había golpeado y no tardo en encontrar una silueta con una capa y mascara que se dirigía a pasos seguro hacia ella.

Antes que pudiera decir algo o pararse una bola de energía fue a parar a su ubicación haciéndola volar y caer varios metros atrás.

Furiosa por los repentinos golpes se puso de pie y levanto su mano dispuesta atacar a la maga pero un tercer hechizo le dio de lleno impulsándola desde su estómago por los aires, hasta que su espalda golpeo rudamente con un árbol.

Se sostuvo la cabeza, totalmente adolorida por el impacto. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de botas que se detenían en frente de ella y al levantar su mirada una mano la apuntaba llenándose de luz. Pudo ver a través de la máscara los ojos de la chica que estaba por ejecutarla. Unos azules que se le clavaban con la seguridad de acabar con su existencia.

Podía sentir el calor que emana la mano que la amenazaba y como esta paso de tener un color brillante amarillo a pasar a un rojo destellante.

Su respiración se cortó al ver venir su fin pero entonces una figura oscura embistió a la maga tirándola a un costado.

-¡Ahora no!- le gritó Katarina al caer sobre la nieve con Lux debajo de ella.

Pero la maga, sacada por su enojo se volteó rápidamente golpeándola con su brazo y le apunto, dispuesta a alejarla para poder terminar lo que había empezado.

-¡Lux!- la llamó sacudiéndola de los hombros con fuerza, la demaciana pestañeo en lucidez- ¡Déjalo!

Katarina le clavo la mirada a través de la máscara y pudo ver que la rubia cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de deshacerse del impulso que la envolvía. Cuando esos azules se mostraron de nuevo vio que su mirada se dirigía atrás de su hombro.

Inmediatamente la empujo a un costado mientras ella saltaba al lado contrario al tiempo que un enorme mazo caía con fuerza en el lugar donde unos segundos atrás estaban.

Lux se arrastró hacia atrás mientas miraba como el troll tomaba nuevamente su garrote y se dirigía hacia ella, levanto su mano lanzando un hechizo pero pese a darle este no le hizo nada a la dura piel del mounstro, lanzó dos más pero solo logro que la bestia tomara velocidad en su ataque, levantando su arma contra ella.

El troll le habría atinado de no ser por cierta pelirroja que ya estaba clavando uno de sus cuchillos en uno de los ojos de la bestia, haciendo que esta se desesperara por sacársela de encima.

La maga se paró dispuesta a ayudar pero un grito grave le advirtió de un peligro más próximo. Una enorme espada pasó justo en frente de sus narices y el hombre que la portaba la blandió varias veces en contra de ella. Debido a la sorpresa le costó bastante esquivarlo y se vio obligada a retroceder.

Lux se vio envuelta nuevamente en la lucha más al centro con los hombres enemigos y ponía principal atención a uno de los trolls que amenazaba esa zona. Cuando quiso reparar en Katarina tuvo que verla alejada de donde estaba.

La pelirroja se las había ingeniado para llamar la atención de 3 de los 4 troll de los adversarios, haciéndola que la siguieran rio arriba. Cuando la demaciana vio en la ubicación en la que estaba se le hizo evidente el plan de la líder de los noxianos.

"Quiere tirarlos por el risco" pensó al momento que un hombre salía volando por los aires debido al golpe del troll que quedaba con ellos. "Es verdad, estas bestias les dan ventajas, pero…"

Katarina había logrado llamar la atención de los 3 trolls que la seguían y ahora se acercaba a la parte más alta del rio. Sus cuchillas no hacían el gran daño a las bestias y fácilmente median el triple que ella, por lo que al llegar a ese punto, su plan comenzó a dificultarse.

Con gran agilidad pateo a uno que descuidadamente la había atacado al borde, pero solo lo hizo retroceder un paso, lejos aún de poder tirarlo a bestia dio un manotazo agarrándola de la pierna y elevándola hasta frente sus ojos, alzo su mazo dispuesto a golpear con él a la asesina pero cuando lo impulso nada impacto con su cuerpo.

La pelirroja podía ver el enorme garrote suspendido en el aire, flotando, para en el siguiente segundo golpear a su dueño en la cabeza, haciendo que la libere al instante.

Lux voló rápidamente a su lado lanzando hechizos explosivos a las bestias.

-¡Eso no sirve!- le gritó Katarina viendo como los potentes hechizos que conocía de la maga no hacían más que lucecitas al chocar contra la gruesa piel de los Trolls.

Aun así, la maga intentó cargar un hechizo más potente solo consiguiendo que al lanzarlo una de las bestias lo golpeara con el brazo haciendo que revotara al suelo, iluminándolo y haciendo una grieta en el piso. Ambas vieron como el agua salpicaba desde ese hueco y se miraron entre ellas.

Estaban paradas en una superficie del rio congelado, y no solo ellas, los Trolls también.

Katarina lanzo una daga que se clavó en la cornisa del acantilado, apareciendo a espalda de los Trolls ahora.

-¡Oigan asquerosas bestias malolientes!- les gritó a la bestias y estas se dieron vuelta acercándose nuevamente al acantilado para atacar a Noxiana.

Lux aprovecho la atención que llamaba la mayor para lanzar hechizos sobre el suelo próximo a donde se encontraban los Trolls y Katarina, agrietando cada vez más el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- le grito la pelirroja, pues una de las bestias había vuelto a caer en Lux y ya estaba bajando su mazo en su dirección, la maga giro sobre su eje y el mazo impacto con gran fuerza a su lado.

El crujir del hielo se dejó escuchar claramente y la capa de hielo se partió.

-Bien- comento para si la pelirroja lanzando una daga al árbol más próximo y reapareciendo a tiempo que el suelo donde había estado se hundía, volvió su mirada para buscar a su rehén y la encontró aun en el suelo al lado del mazo del troll- ¡Vuela!

Lux obedeció inmediatamente, levitando su cuerpo, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesta a tomar velocidad y alejarse, algo la jalo del cuello, de su capa. El troll que había intentado aplastarla enredo sus dedos en el atuendo oscuro que llevaba y la jalo con fuerza tirándola en el hielo. Lo último que vio Katarina antes que las 4 figuras se hundieran en el rio fue un enorme garrote agitándose.

La pelirroja siguió con la vista el cráter mientras a pasos veloces rodeaba el borde del rio, uno de los Trolls emergió en el medio del agua mientras era arrastrado por la corriente y aun siendo tan grande esta la tiro hasta el final de acantilado, cayendo con el agua, segundos después Katarina vio una rubia cabeza emergiendo, pero el alivio no le duro nada al ver que también emergía una enorme mano agarrando a Lux de la cabeza y obligándola a sumergir nuevamente.

Ambos sufrieron el mismo destino que se compañero, siendo arrastrado por la corriente y cayendo luego por el acantilado.

Katarina llego también hasta el borde e inspecciono el área pero no había rastros de nadie abajo, donde el agua chocaba haciendo todo blanco.

Unos sonidos extraños en el rio a su costado la hicieron levantar la vista.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no sigues a tus hermanos?- le preguntó a la tercera bestia que parecía haber logrado salir de la corriente y ya le gruñía tomando velocidad hacia ella.

* * *

El líder del escuadrón, un hombre que ya tenía su antigüedad al servicio de Noxus, había dado la orden de apurar a sus tropas hacía ya un par de horas. Solo ver el paso que estaban dispuestos a tomar para encontrarse con las hijas del mayor sospechosamente bloqueado le había dado un mal presentimiento. El llegar al lugar de encuentro y encontrar los rastros de una pequeña batalla solo cercioraba sus sospechas.

Distinguió a una de las hijas, Cassiopeia, de brazos cruzados cerca del rio, los hombres parecían amontonar cadáveres y obtener cosas de valor bajo su atenta mirada.

-Mi señora- se presentó el hombre bajando de su caballo y haciendo una seña a sus tropas de que ayudaran- nos emboscaron.

-Ah… ya lo hemos notado- contestó Cassiopeia y largo su mirada un poco más arriba en el rio. Podía ver como Katarina bajaba de allí al notar la reunión de las tropas noxianos- prepárense para marchar, ya no queremos más contratiempos.

-Sí- asintió el general de inmediato- déjeme intentar…

-Bajaremos el acantilado.

Aquellas palabras, dichas tan firmemente detuvieron a la mujer y al hombre de su charla, dejándolos sin habla por unos segundos.

-El paso que debemos tomar está cruzando el bosque, no bajando el acantilado- contesto Cassiopeia mirando a su hermana con dureza.

-Haremos un desvió.

-No, no lo haremos- contesto la medio mujer endureciendo sus facciones.

-¿Quieres apostar?- la desafío la pelirroja con algo de molestia en su voz también.

-Señorita, no podemos bajar el acantilado, mire el viento, siéntalo, se aproxima una enorme tormenta y la noche esta próxima a caer sobre nosotros- comenzó a explicar con paciencia el hombre, décadas de conocer el bosque encima de él- es más, ya estamos demasiado atrasados, si no pasamos el paso de la roca pendiente antes de que caiga la noche, estaremos en graves aprietos.

-No me importa- contestó con terquedad y soberbia la asesina- nuestros hombres han entrenado en peores circunstancia, bajaremos el acantilado primero.

El hombre no sabiendo que contestar, busco apoyo en Cassiopeia con la mirada, pero la chica parecía acumular furia contra su mayor.

-Nos mataras a todos y arruinaras la misión de escoltar el cofre a Noxus, recuerda tus prioridades, este lugar está lleno de asaltantes como lo que acabamos de toparon y otros peligros, no tenemos tiempo de andar buscando el cadáver de un demaciano.

-Vamos a asegurarnos de que es un "cadáver" primero.

-¡Tú has visto el tamaño de esa caída! De haber sobrevivido ¿Por que simplemente no voló de vuelta?- cuestionó pero solo logro que su hermana se encogiera de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Es porque está muerta, déjala ya.

-No me apetece, así que bajaremos.

-¡No, no lo haremos!

-Sigues entrometiéndote en mis asuntos…

-¡Tu misión es llevar ese cofre a Noxus!

-Y lo hare, después de recuperar cierta cosa que se me cayó por el acantilado…

-¡Nos harás perder el tiempo a todos! Estas tan ciega por un capricho ¿No te das cuenta?- le demando totalmente enojada, pero solo consiguió que Katarina le diera la espalda-¡No estas siendo racional!

Pero toda palabra murió en boca de todos cuando un enorme rayo de Lux apareció cortando las nubes, se extendía desde un punto en el bosque a lo lejos y se perdía por los cielos en forma horizontal, brillo unos segundos y así como apareció se fue.

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Cassiopeia y entre sus hombres algunos rumores se alzaban.

-Está viva- aseguró Katarina, y tomo la riendas de uno de los caballos que habían sido traído por el escuadrón de noxianos.

-¡Eso no cambia nada! ¡Debemos llevar el cofre a Noxus! ¡Es más importante que tu querida adquisición!

-Bien, pues lleven el cofre a Noxus, una tormenta se avecina, les recomiendo apurarse- dijo con gracia mientras se subía al caballo.

-Las órdenes decían que tú debías presentarte también ante el alto mando.

-Lo hare, solo… no me esperen parados, seguramente se cansaran ¡Eha!

Y dicho lo último el caballo siguió la orden y ambos se perdieron por el bosque.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el hombre al terminar de ver toda la interacción. Realmente le daba mala espina preguntar algo a una mujer tan molesta como lo parecía estar Cassiopeia, pero si no apuraban las ordenes realmente la iban a pasar muy mal.

-Escoltar el cofre a Noxus inmediatamente. Mi hermana se nos reunirá luego, nosotros mejor démonos prisa.

-Sí, señora, a la orden.

* * *

Lux largó un entrecortado suspiro cuando el cauce del rio se abría ante sus ojos en tres, estaba ahora totalmente perdida.

Ya había sido bastante malo para ella que el Troll haya sobrevivido a la caída y que se empecinara en luchar contra ella sin soltar su capa mientras el rio los seguía arrastrando.

Trago mucha agua y en varios momentos creyó morir allí mismo, hasta que finalmente la enorme masa que intentaba golpearla se quedó inmóvil, ahogado. Tuvo que ingeniárselas para romper su capa y finalmente librarse de los horripilantes dedos que amenazaban con seguirla arrastrando rio abajo.

Se había arrastrado hasta la orilla, ayudada con su magia y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse boca arriba, sacarse la máscara y la cinta, y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían abarcar intentar calmarse.

Un fuerte soplido del viento la hizo ponerse en alerta, no era tiempo de descansar, pero al mirar a su alrededor solo pudo ver nieve, rocas y árboles, unas oscuras nubes de tormenta cubrían todo el cielo y enfocarse en un acantilado como el que recordaba haberse caído era difícil, puesto que las rocosas montañas a su alrededor eran muchas y bastante parecidas entre ellas.

No tardo en resolver seguir el rio cuesta arriba y encontrar así la cascada por la que había caído. En un primer momento trato de volar para recorrer más distancia pronto, pero los fuertes vientos se hicieron sentir en su ropa mojada y el frio que poco a poco calaba sus huesos empezó a impedir su movilidad con rapidez.

Ahora, que había optado por caminar, sintiendo como los pasos que daba en la nieve cada vez se hacían más pesados, se encontraba con que ya no sabía qué camino tomar al ver las bifurcaciones del rio.

-Esto está muy mal- dijo y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Mientras se quedaba inmóvil en su lugar la nieve comenzó a caer más incesantemente.

Recordaba haber largado es rayo cuando se recuperaba a orillas del rio, pero de eso ya habían pasado un buen tiempo y nada había ocurrido.

"¿Y que se supone que debería ocurrir?" se cuestionaba "Los demacianos acudirían de inmediato a la señal, pero… estamos en terreno noxiano, nadie va a venir por mi… nadie a ayudarme por lo menos"

Se movio hacia una arboleda cercana e intento pensar en una solución que la sacara de donde estaba, pero sus cabellos mojados y el clima le congelaban la piel.

Sin saber que hacer comenzó a caminar nuevamente rio abajo, pero se detuvo al poco tiempo en un momento de lucidez en que su cerebro le decía que no encontraría nada por allí.

"¿Y qué debería hacer?" se volvió a preguntar "No conozco este bosque, no sé dónde estoy, no puedo volar, tengo frio, tiemblo, no puedo pensar. Aun si encontrara el acantilado de donde caí… ¿Qué me dice que las tropas de Katarina estarán esperándome? No lo estarán ¿Por qué deberían esperarme? Solo Katarina sabe quién soy y parece ser la única que tiene planes para mi cabeza… y no creo que valga tanto para ella tampoco… ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos más sobre la nieve en ninguna dirección por llegar "No sé qué hacer"

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ya no podía abrirse más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, y camino dando el cuarto pasó, el quinto paso, el sexto… levanto su vista y nunca se sintió más sola que en ese lugar.

Se tiró sentada hacia atrás y se encogió. Sentía como sus labios se partían del frio y sus mejillas ardían, de repente miraba el cielo, su espalda se hundía en la nieve, acostada.

"Es verdad, mi hermano siempre intentaba contarme lo que aprendía en sus campamentos cuando era pequeño, el siempre trataba de enseñarme… perdón… quizás si hubiera puesto más atención sabría que hacer ahora… pero… lo único que se me ocurre es… de alguna forma… caminar hasta Noxus y que los soldados me lleven hasta Katarina con un poco de suerte. Es una locura ¿Verdad, Garen? Ni siquiera sé dónde Noxus queda, pero seguro está más cerca que nuestra casa. Oh… extraño los chocolates de papá, que bien me vendría uno ahora… parece que de ahora en adelante comerás esos chocolates solos… Garen… perdón… al fin de cuentas no pude salir de esta… al final… esto es todo"

Lux levantó su mano apuntando al cielo, recordó la primera vez que le hizo creer a su hermano que podía crear arcoíris con solo desearlo.

"Pero solo son luces ¿Sabes Garen? Siempre fueron luces…" pensó y juntando las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban su mano comenzó a brillar.

Sabía que por el medio quizás no forme nada, pero quería intentarlo por última vez, estaba por lanzar su energía justo cuando en vez de un arcoíris, una mano fina de tonos rosado apareció acompañada de una que estaba resguardada de un guante negro, ambas manos tomaron la suya y Luego unos cabellos de fuego acompañaron la visión junto con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Las manos la jalaron y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Lux se quedó atontada viendo a Katarina con su capa y como detrás de ella un hermoso caballo parecía estarlas observando, su mente fue inundada de nostalgia recordando los cuentos que su madre le leía de pequeña, esos cuentos infantiles de los que las adultos reían creyéndolos niñerías.

-Esta zona suele tener mercenarios y otras bestias, lanzar luces como la que lanzaste al principio es algo tonto, es como estarle diciendo que vengan a por tu cabeza. Bueno… fue útil para mi también, aunque si querías decirme tu ubicación deberías haberte quedado donde lanzaste el rayo, te moviste mucho del lugar, me ha llevado más tiempo dar contigo y… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Katarina veía como la niña que tenía en frente dejaba caer varias lágrimas y sus labios dejaban de temblar para ceñirlos firmemente.

-Tu eres…- la escuchó decir con los dientes fuertemente apretados- ¡idiota!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las palabras cortaran el silbar del viento- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Te odio tanto!

Mientras Lux gritaba creyó recuperar la fuerza suficiente para empezar a empujar bruscamente con sus puños los hombros de Katarina, la cual sorprendida por el arranque de furia de la menor no hacía más que retroceder cada vez que esta le atinaba un golpe.

-¡Jamás te perdónate esto! ¡Jamás!- gritó con más fuerza esta vez intentando asestar con su puño la cara de la mayor, pero esta pareció reaccionar finalmente atrapando su mano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Detente ya- le pidió a modo de queja pero la chica solo siguió intentando golpearla y comenzó a forcejear para que soltara su mano, pero solo consiguió que la pelirroja agarrara la otra.

-¡Te odio! ¡Nunca te perdónate esto! ¡Todo esto! ¡¿Entiendes?!- insistió luchando por empujar a la asesina- Nunca ¡Nunca!

Katarina sujeto con fuerzas las muñecas de Lux, aunque sabía que no necesitaba tanto, los golpes que intentaba darle estaba lejos de ser fuertes o coordinados, más parecía un intento bastante patético de ataque sin ninguna finalidad clara. De repente Lux se dejó de mover y gritar, solo la escuchaba sollozar y decidió aflojar el agarre, pero al notarlo, la rubia se zafó por completo de sus manos y en un rápido movimiento la envolvió, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Nunca… nunca…- la escucho decir mientras los húmedos cabellos le mojaban la ropa.

-Ah… ya veo… no me lo perdonaras nunca- dijo sonriendo de lado la pelirroja, sintiendo como el abrazo que le daba Lux se hacía más fuerte, como si eso lograra lastimarla de alguna forma- tu sí que eres muy curiosa…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Este capítulo iba a ser lo doble de largo, pero mejor hago otro capítulo y ya, porque si no lo estaría subiendo de aquí a cuatro días y la verdad no XD

Espero que les haya gustado este, igual e me hizo largo, el que sigue está muy bueno tambien u.u

Review? Apoyo? Algo de ánimo para esta pobre invocador que cumplió años hace poco? :v


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece, me mande un penta con Katarina, saludos.

* * *

 _Capitulo 10_

* * *

 _ **En el medio del frio**_

* * *

Lux acercaba tanto sus manos al fuego que cualquiera podría decir que se estaría quemando, sin embargo aun así le parecía que no era suficiente.

Miró a su costado donde en unas ramas que había cortado, había puesto la mayoría de su ropa a secar y solo con mirarlas sabía que aún no estaría lista para ponérselas aun.

Sus manos se alejaron del fuego solo para esconderse en la capa que la tenía envuelta, encogió su cuello haciendo que sus labios tocaran la tibia tela. Se sentía muy cansada y la sensación solo emporaba las cosas.

"Si te llegas a dormir es para siempre, morirás de hipotermia sin que lo notes"

Las palabras de Katarina le llegaron como advertencia y su mirada se volvió a alzar

La cueva en la que estaban solo estaba siendo iluminada por el fuego cerca suyo, cerca de la entrada podía ver el caballo noxiano, ya sin ningún tipo de montura, atado a un saliente de la pared de piedra, más a lo lejos solo se escuchaba el soplar del viento.

Lux concentro su mente en el otro ser que la acompañaba. El equino había llamado su atención previamente, pero ahora que debía mantenerse despierta divago más cómodamente en él. Su pelaje era abundante para ser un caballo, y tanto las patas como la cabeza el pelo le caía a montones, fuera de eso la maga podía apreciar que era un hermoso animal, de color crema y con flecos de un marrón bien oscuro, parecía estar tranquilo y en confianza.

"Bueno, si es un caballo de guerra noxiana, dudo que se inquiete por el sonido del viento… aunque este sea tan fuerte" pensó y su vista se concentró en la entrada de la cueva "Ya paso como una hora" volvió a pensar poniendo menos resistencia a preocuparse por Katarina.

La mayor había dejado la cueva luego de prender el fuego y acomodar el caballo, no sin antes darles indicaciones para que se quitara la ropa mojada. Fue ella misma la que tuvo que notar que la bolsa que traía la maga también estaba completamente mojada y no tenía nada para cubrirse, y de ese modo la capa terminó en sus manos.

Lux se rehusó a usar la prenda en un primer momento, pero cuando ya estaba sola, y los minutos pasaban mientras se helaba, se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra. No había cambiado palabra con su captora desde que se encontraron en el rio y pretendía que así siguieran las cosas, así que cuando Katarina regresó luego a la cueva, el silencio de sus acompañantes fue lo que recibió.

-Dudo mucho que tu ropa se haya secado ¿No es así?- preguntó al acercarse pero Lux solo le clavo la vista a las llamas- tendremos que buscar otra forma de que pases la noche, debemos apagar el fuego- explicó pero no obtuvo respuesta nuevamente- Los humanos no salen a cazar con una tormenta como esta, pero créeme que los vientos no son un gran impedimento para un troll que es enviado a merodear, si ven luz en medio de la noche se acercaran.

Lux entendía todo lo que le estaban diciendo y su cuerpo escarmentó de solo pesar que en breve se quedaría sin el calor del fuego que tan bien la había acompañado. No hacía mucho que la luz del día las había abandonado y la noche recién comenzaba, sentía que las horas serian eternas.

El sonido de algo cayendo a su lado en el suelo hizo que su vista se desviara del fuego.

-El caballo no necesita de sus monturas y de las mantas debajo de él- explicó la mayor desdoblando una manta gruesa en el suelo- sería mejor que te sentaras arriba de esto, puedes recostarte para descansar también, pero no debes dormirte.

Luego de decir eso se reincorporo sacándose su campera y luego el buzo que llevaba debajo de esta, finalmente se sacó también la camisa de tela gruesa. Luego volvió a vestirse poniéndose solamente el buzo y su campera.

-Ten- dijo extendiéndole la camisa- te dije que no traje mi bolso pero puedes usar esto… y también te dejare al capa. De esta forma las dos podremos sobrellevar el frio- terminó de explicar pero al maga ya estaba con la mirada atenta a las formas de las llamas.

A la acción le siguió unos segundos de silencio en los que la pelirroja sencillamente dejo caer la camiseta al lado de la chica y ya no volvió a reparar en ella, espero unos minutos pero al no pasar nada, junto un poco de tierra y la tiró sobre el fuego, haciendo que la pequeña cueva quedara en la oscuridad.

* * *

Lux sentía su cuello y nuca tan contracturados como nunca en su vida, era como si tuviera un enorme nudo doloroso en ese sector y sus hombros no dejaban de escarmentar por el frio. Hacía tiempo que había optado por encogerse lo más que podía y abrazaba sus piernas con el fin de calentarlas, pero no daba resultados, sus brazos estaban igual de congelados.

Temblando levantó su mirada a la entrada de la cueva, donde el único rastro de luz nocturna dejaba ver apenas una silueta.

Apretó fuerte los dientes cuando sintió que el su mandíbula temblaba tanto que hacía más ruido que el viento de afuera.

"No le voy a pedir su ayuda, no esta vez" se dijo para sí misma, aun molesta por lo sucedido en el día. Había estado tentada un par de veces desde que se recostó en el grueso manto de hacerle saber a la pelirroja lo mal que la estaba pasando, pero el mismo pensamiento la ataco, el que la hacía sentirse inútil e incapaz de valerse por sí misma y tener que suplicar por ayuda. No lo haría esta vez "No" y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se concentró en soportar el frio.

No había pasado siquiera media hora cuando nuevamente el frio le hizo sentir entrar en pánico y suplicar por ayuda, pero estaba decidida, aunque sentía ganas de llorar esta vez no lo haría.

Tuvo que reforzar su convicción cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose a donde estaba "No esta vez, no esta vez, no esta vez" se repetía y de repente sintió como era destapada de la capa que la cubría y el frio entro sin piedad en esos segundos. Se vio obligada a abrir los ojos para comprender lo que sentía, se daba cuanta que algo tapaba su vista porque no era capaz de ver la entrada ahora, pero cuando una respiración se sintió sobre sus pelos lo entendió.

-No, déjame- dijo rompiendo su voto de silencio que llevaba, dejando de abrazar sus rodillas para empujar el pecho de Katarina, pero la mayor solo extendió un brazo dejando caer su pesada campera sobre ella y se acomodó a su lado- ¡No te pedí tu ayuda!

-Increíble orgullo- dijo y Lux no podría adivinar si estaba bromeando- mientras más encogida estés peor será, extiende tus piernas.

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No necesito que me ayudes y…!

-Si te escuche- la interrumpió nuevamente de un modo neutro pero no agrego nada más.

Katarina haba estado observando como el pequeño cuerpo que a fin de cuentas si había aceptado su camisa temblaba y se contraía haciendo aún más pequeño si era posible.

Era evidente para ella que la maga no tenía ninguna experiencia en un entorno tan hostil y parecía particularmente sensible al frio.

"Cayo en agua heladas después de todo y estuvo más de una hora caminando así… está realmente muy fría" pensó cuando al tocar el cuerpo de la rubia esta le pareció más bien un cadáver congelándose.

"Es increíble como esta chica siempre está a punto de morirse, me sorprende que haya vivido tantos años siendo tan…" Katarina se detuvo ahí sabiendo que "indefensa" no era exactamente una cualidad que se le pudiera atribuir a la dama luminosa.

Sintió como Lux alejaba sus rodillas de su estómago y las extendía como previamente le había recomendado.

"Por lo menos está cooperando ahora" pensó sabiendo que algún comentario sarcástico de su parte o burla harían de esta situación peor y no se sentía de ánimos para tener que luchar en contra de las circunstancia.

Con lentitud, para que sus movimientos incomodaran lo menos posible el carácter orgulloso de la rubia, entrelazo sus piernas a la de la chica, de modo que su cuerpo la cubriera del frio. Termino acomodando su campera de modo que esta cubriera más los hombres de su rehén que los suyos y se tapó a ambas con la capa.

-Pon tus manos debajo de mi buzo.

-¡No hay forma que yo haga eso!- contestó con convicción y molestia la menor. Ya había sentido un entumecimiento doloroso cuando extendió sus piernas, y era verdad que tenía duramente contraído los brazos con los puños cerrados, y que ya ni sentía lo dedos, pero la idea de seguir siendo ayudada la molestaba aun.

-Solo hazlo.

"¿De dónde viene tanto rechazo de repente de todas formas?" pensó la asesina mientras pacientemente esperaba a ver qué haría su acompañante.

Lux podía sentir como el cuerpo a su lado emana cierto calor acogedor y como ella era envuelta por el mismo. Respiro con profundidad y alejo con lentitud sus brazos del pecho, extendiendo sus manos hasta su cintura y toco la gruesa tela de la que estaba compuesta el buzo de Katarina.

Sintió el repentino deseo de pedir perdón cuando sus dedos fríos hicieron escarmentar el cuerpo de la mayor al tocar su abdomen, pero no dijo nada, solo acomodo sus palmas en la piel y, aunque al principio se sintió incomodo, luego ya no importo, porque su espalda dejo de doler y sus temblores desaparecieron. El alivio la invadió.

-No te duermas.

Ante la orden Lux abrió los ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-No te duermas.

Su cabeza se refregó con pesar en el pecho que tenía en frente.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Aun así no te duermas. Si te duermes tu cuerpo entraras en reposo y por el frio morirás sin que lo notes.

-Pero tengo mucho sueño.

-Mantén tu cabeza entretenida y despierta.

-No puedo… de verdad quiero dormir- y dicho esto cerro de nuevo los ojos, pero una fuerte sacudida la hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

-No te duermas- insistió Katarina.

-No puedo…

-Si puedes, vamos, piensa en algo que te mantenga entretenida. Tienes una mente curiosa e inquieta, ya me lo demostraste, piensa en algo.

-No sé en qué, no puedo pensar.

-Te gusta hablar mucho ¿No es así?... Háblame. Seguro se te ocurre algo que preguntar.

Lux hizo un esfuerzo pero lo único que vino a su cansada cabeza fue el pensamiento que la invadía.

-Tú eres tan… tibia…

-¿Qué?- preguntó luego sin entender pero viendo que el cuerpo que abrazaba se estaba acomodando nuevamente para dormir, la sacudió un poco- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Tu cuerpo desprende calor… ¿Por qué? Hace tanto frio aquí…

-Nos entrenador desde muy pequeños para que este clima no nos afectara, créeme cuando te digo que este frio no se compara a otros por los que tuve que pasar. De hecho, estos valles que están cerca de Noxus son usados como centro de entrenamiento a veces. He estado aquí antes… varias veces.

-Ya veo… eso explicaría también porque me encontraste tan pronto…

-Hay mejores hombres que conocen este lugar como la palma de su mano, pero sí, yo puedo orientarme aquí. Aparte, tu mandaste una señal, solo debía seguirla.

-Oh…

-¿Sus soldados no entrenan parecido?- pregunto, viendo como los minutos pasaban y la rubia no volvía a hablar.

-Ah… si… algunos…

-Tu no ¿No es así?

-No… yo soy un mago y… me entrene de otra forma…

"¿Y eso que tendrá que ver?" se cuestionó la asesina recordando que desde niña, a su lado, muriéndose de frio en los entrenamientos, también había magos. "Aunque solo debo conocer un par de magos noxianos que puedan hacerle frente a esta niña"

-¿Cómo te entrenaste? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde niña también, pero… no creo que sean entrenamientos como dices. Yo… leía desde muy chica ¿Sabes? Sobre magia y otras cosas, no tarde nada en ser la mejor de mi escuela, pero la verdad era que estudiaba mucho y practicaba bastante… eso era entrenar para mí.

-Ya veo…

-No lo entiendes- dijo la maga cerrando los ojos y sonriendo- está bien, los soldados tampoco lo entendían, no me tomaban en serio al principio. MI hermano si lo entendía. Cuando él se levantaba temprano, incluso antes de que el sol saliera, yo le seguía, pero no levantaba cosas ni practicaba con la espada, me quedaba a su lado leyendo… y el entendía que me estaba volviendo fuerte a mi modo. Y quizás tú y él sean muy fuertes y veloces, puedan resistir grandes fríos y afrontar circunstancia muy adversas solo con sus cuerpos… pero yo… yo… no hay un solo hechizo que yo no pueda hacer, no hay zona que no pueda dominar… nadie que conozca mejor la luz… estoy segura.

-Entiendo.

"Realmente ahora entiendo… entiendo porque esta niña es tan débil pero tan fuerte al mismo tiempo… y confiada también"

Lux volvió a mover su cabeza dejándola de costado.

-Cuéntame de tus entrenamientos- pidió la maga.

-A la que le gusta hablar es a ti.

-Ya hable…- contestó la rubia y se quedó viendo a la oscuridad, ya se sentía mas despierta.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Desde qué edad entrenan los noxianos a sus soldados?

-No nos importan las edades.

-Entonces… ¿Un niño de 3 años puede ser entrenado por sus soldados con su consentimiento?

-Sí, aunque si el niño de 3 años demuestra no estar a las alturas no se pierde más tiempo en él y se deja atrás.

-¿Cómo un niño pequeño podría soportar un entrenamiento con estas temperaturas?

-Si tuvo la decisión para alistarse a los entrenamientos de Noxus, tendrá la convicción de soportarlo. Para nosotros la valía de una persona es el poder que esta posea. Si una persona no demuestra tener un gran poder, no importa la edad que tenga, no vale nada para nosotros.

-Ya veo…

-Y no es raro ver niños pequeños entrenándose por su cuenta o por nuestros soldados desde muy temprano.

-¿Desde qué edad comenzaste tú?

-Yo he sido entrenada en cuchillas desde que tengo memoria, pero comencé a complementar mis entrenamientos con el ejército noxiano desde los 6- comentó haciendo una pausa, notaba que la respiración de la chica y sus movimientos dejaban ver que estaba más despierta ahora- supongo que compartimos algo en común, yo también fui considerada rápidamente un prodigio. Para cuando tuve 10 años ya me mandaban a las batallas.

-Eso es muy temprano.

-¿Tú crees? Yo me sentía lista desde antes.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio en lo que Lux recordaba todo lo que sabía de Katarina desde antes, ahora con su cabeza más despierta y reconociendo la oportunidad que la asesina le estaba dando, las preguntas comenzaron a llegarle en gran número.

-¿Como…?- comenzó, pero no supo bien como preguntar- ¿Cuándo… cuando fue la primera vez que mataste a alguien?

-Ah… eso… creo que tenía 5 años.

-¿Asesinaste a alguien fuera de batalla… de tan niña?

-Mmmm es un poco más complicado que eso, pero sí. De hecho, quizás te interese saber unos detalles de ellos, después de todo me preguntaste algo relacionado cuando estábamos en la herrería.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Lux no teniendo recuerdos de haber indagado en el pasado de la pelirroja antes.

-Sí…

-….dime- pidió luego de que pasaran varios segundos y Katarina no agregara nada más.

-¿Eh? Pero yo creo que ya estas bastante despierta-se burló y sintió como la rubia daba un bufido de fastidio- ya ya…

Sé que tu familia es una de las más importantes de Demacia, compartimos eso también, así que supongo que entenderás algunas cosas que te voy a contar.

Cuando era aún una niña, tenía una nodriza, tenía profesores especiales que me ayudaba a crecer en mis habilidades, pero esta mujer se encargaba especialmente de mi alimentación y otros cuidados. Mi nodriza era una mujer fuerte, maga, no tan fuerte y hábil como la media noxiana, pero se podía defender.

Un día, un embajador de una ciudad cercana a Noxus se reunió con mi padre para tratar temas políticos, decía simpatizar con nosotros y quería contar con nuestra protección a cambio de beneficios que nos podían traer.

El sujeto trajo un regalo consigo, un oso marrón que tenía rubíes en los ojos, debía valer una fortuna pero decidió que fuera un oso de peluche ya que buscaba la simpatía de mi padre y era bien sabido que tenía una niña. En otras palabras el regalo era para mí.

Odie el oso en el primer momento que lo vi, pero los rubíes era muy bonitos, aun así, la sensación que me daba todo el asunto no me gustaba, nunca había sentido algo así.

Recibí el regalo por cortesía y lo deje en un estante en mi habitación, pasaron algunos días y nada sucedió, notaba que mi nodriza miraba el peluche con el mismo rechazo que yo. Hablando con ella me dijo que le traía un mal presentimiento, que "podía sentirlo"… yo también, pero el embajador seguía rondando por Noxus y cada vez que me veía me preguntaba por el peluche. Acordamos deshacernos del él apenas el embajador se fuera.

Pero una noche, luego de haberme estado bañando y esperando a que mi nodriza me trajera la ropa de cama, esta no lo hizo. Tardo tanto que el agua caliente de la tina se helo, y tuve que salir con una bata hacia mi habitación.

Allí pude ver como miles de insectos, cada uno más grande que mis manos, se acumulaban cerca a la par de mi cama y despellejaban en un enorme charco de sangre a la mujer que había estado esperando.

Yo solo me caí de rodillas cuando el bulto vino a gran velocidad sobre mí. Desperté luego atada de muñecas y hombros, con una venda en los ojos y en la boca.

Estuve vendada así tirada sobre un suelo muy duro e incómodo por un par de días. Tenía hambre y me había ensuciado un par de veces, pero a las voces a mi alrededor no parecían importarles.

Cuando me quitaron la venda de los ojos me costó algunos minutos adaptarme a la luz. No sentía bien las muñecas y tenía llaga en los labios… lo primer que distinguí fue el rostro de mi padre.

Sabía que estaba feliz de verme, pero lejos de darme un abrazo me extendió un cuchillo y me pregunto "¿Sabes quién es él?" señalándome un sujeto a su costado que estaba sobre sus rodillas y gemía mientras dos de nuestros soldados lo sostenían con firmeza de los hombros.

Yo sabía quién era él, era el embajador… pero mi padre contesto su pregunta por él solo, el dijo "Este tipo es el que te regalo aquel oso, el que era una trampa esperando ser activada para secuestrarte y negociar con tu vida, trampa que dio con tu nodriza primero. En otras palabras, este tipo despellejo a tu nodriza hasta la muerte y te mantuvo cautiva todo este tiempo. Y eso que tienes en tus manos ahora, Katarina, es mi cuchillo favorito"

Y sabía que decía la verdad porque siempre me había gustado mucho ese cuchillo a mi también, pero ahora solo tenía ojos para el hombre que me miraba con miedo y suplica, mi padre me acerco a él y agrego por ultimo "Hazme sentir orgulloso"

Lux no necesitaba que la pelirroja termine la historia, por más que esta no siguió relatando y los minutos comenzaron a pasar en silencio.

-Dijiste que eso estaba relacionado con algo que pregunte antes…- comentó Lux de repente, recordándolo.

-Ah… así es. La impresión esa, de tener un mal presentimiento o que algo me caiga realmente mal, solo la tuve dos veces en mi vida. Una fue este oso con los ojos de rubí… y la segunda fue el cofre con su pieza que me encomendaron robar a los demacianos.

Ahora Lux lo recordaba. Si había tocado ese tema pero la mayor le había dicho que no era nada en su tiempo.

-Aun hoy cuando lo escoltaba nuevamente, esa sensación no se iba y recordando las palabras de mi nodriza no encontré mejor definición para el sentimiento de rechazo. Eres la primera persona que siento decir lo mismo con el cofre.

-Mmmm- murmuró la maga poniendo su cabeza a pensar sobre ese asunto que la mantuvo tan entretenida cuando estaba con los demacianos- los magos tenemos… habilidades que a muchas veces ni nosotros conocemos, sentimos diferente igual. Tu nodriza era maga, eso dijiste, y aunque no sea muy poderosa seguro podía sentir… pero yo no siento que la pieza en el cofre sea una trampa oculta o algo de eso, de hecho la analice bastante y… no tiene nada, ninguna activación… nada.

-Pero te da desconfianza ¿verdad?

-No es desconfianza solamente… es… es como sentir que es algo particularmente contra mí. Personal contra mí. Algo muy malo para mi… pero no me ha hecho nada estando cerca… no lo sé.

-Ya veo…- comentó la asesina y se permitió divagar en sus pensamientos, sentía que la persona que abrazaba estaba haciendo lo mismo- Tu turno de hablar ¿No es así?

-¿Eh?... supongo… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué tal… las bases secretas de los demacianos y sus puntos débiles?

-Yo creo que no…

* * *

-Sera mejor que te despiertes ya- dijo Katarina divisando una ciudad a casi un kilómetro, pero la chica que tenía atrás ni se inmuto.

Habían caminado y cabalgado toda la mañana sin parar, y ahora viendo el sol en lo alto, finalmente salían del paisaje de frio y nieve de montaña.

Por más que la mayor le ordenó a la maga mantenerse atenta en todo momento y no bajar la guardia, en las ultimas hora el cansancio de la rubia le era tan evidente que terminó dejándola de exigir. En consecuencia esta se relajó y no tardo en dormirse arriba del caballo apoyada en el hombre de su captora.

-Despierta ya…- volvió a pedirle tocando los brazos que le rodeaba la cintura, pues la maga se había acomodado como una niña buscando una posición segura para dormir y no caer del caballo- despierta.

Las mano de Lux se deslizaron con pereza hasta su cara y se refregó lo ojos.

-Oh… debí quedarme dormida- comentó y un pequeño bostezo salió de ella.

-No lo había notado- comentó con sarcasmo la pelirroja "e increíblemente hablas hasta dormida también"

-Cállate… - le reprochó moviendo su cuello sintiendo la molestia de una posición incómoda- ¿En dónde estamos?

-Estamos por llegar a la ciudad de Ukkieros.

-Pensé que nos dirigíamos a Noxus.

-Esta zona ya son dominios Noxianos, para llegar a Noxus aún nos faltan día y medio de recorrido… y prefiero tomar este desvió antes de ir por la ruta principal.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por nada que sea realmente de tu interés- dijo con sentida obviedad, dando a entender que no tenía ni quería dar explicaciones- ¿Aun tienes la máscara que te di?

-Ah… sí.

-Póntela- pidió mientras se sacaba la capa y la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de la montura- dame una de tus camisas- pidió a continuación, y aunque Lux se extrañó de la petición busco en su bolso y le paso una.

La pelirroja recogió sus cabellos y se envolvió el rostro con la prenda de modo que tenía tapada también la boca y su ojo izquierdo

-¿Qué haces?

-Es mejor para ambas que no seamos reconocidas.

-¿Eh? Pero si tú eres alguien importante para las personas de aquí ¿No es así?

-Lo soy, pero por una cuestión política es preferible que solo tomemos lo que necesitemos de esta ciudad y sigamos.

-¿Una cuestión política?

-En Demacia, solo por ser una nación, deben tener un régimen político ¿No es así? Noxus también, y por este los dominios de Noxus están bajo las mismas políticas… pero eso no quiere decir que todos estén de acuerdo y mucho menos contento con esto…

-Creo… creo que entiendo a que te refieres.

-No es realmente complicado de entender, pero no me siento con humor de poner a explicarte las cosas ahora.

Lux se molestó por la acotación pero no podía culpar realmente a Katarina que no se sintiera de humor, ella tampoco lo estaba. No habían comido nada desde que dejaron el barco y eso había sido ayer por la tarde, ninguna de las dos durmió realmente, la mayor nada en absoluto, y aunque el sol brillaba en lo alto la temperatura seguía estando muy por debajo de lo cómodo.

Miro a través del hombre de la pelirroja y puso atención a la ciudad, no se veía realmente acogedora o amigable, pero definitivamente tenia mejor pinta que la isla donde había estado los días anteriores.

Se dio entonces cuenta que aún se sostenía de la cintura de la mayor con una de sus manos y con cierta vergüenza y disimulo la aparto de allí.

Había propuesto no volver a hablarle y desconfiar de ella, no aceptando ningún tipo de ayuda de su parte y aun así…

"Quizás deba… simplemente… darme por vencida con esta mujer y ya"

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Todo este capítulo era la "pequeña parte" que le faltaba al anterior XD

Espero subir el próximo pronto, quizás sea dos capítulos cortos seguidos, o uno solo muy largo, lo que salga en el momento supongo :v

Review si extrañaron este fic (?)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y ha como van las cosas no voy a salir nunca de plata, pero ¡Hey! No soy bronza :v … fuck me plata es un elo de mierda igual :,,,,v

* * *

 _ **Consejo de la vida y para la vida:**_

Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero quizás le sirva a alguien, no lo sé, luego hare un blog y publicare cosas al estilo "Consejos para parejas de Andy" o algo, pero a ver, si les interesa pueden escuchar esta pequeña historia y aprender algo:

Florencia, una de mis mejores amigas, se puso de novia con este chico llamado Mauricio (Si eres Mauricio y tu novia se llama Florencia, es casualidad, no eres tú, es otro Mauricio… seguramente, sí, descuida)

Este chico creo un grupo de wu para "organizar" (nótese las comillas por favor) una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Florencia. Todo fantástico, me pareció genial la idea, súper copado todo, hasta celos me dio.

Llega el día de hoy, día de la fiesta, y cuando me acerco a su casa a pagarle lo que él había pedido (porque "calculo" todo y solo necesitaba algo de dinero) le pregunte: "Dude ¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo tiempo y puedo comprar lo que te haga falta ¿Necesitas que te ayude?" y él contestó "No, tengo todo perfecto, solo llégate a eso de las 10:30 y listo"

Yo, viéndole la cara nomas, aparte de la forma de hablar y la expresión de dormido (era la primera vez que hablaba con el novio de mi amiga) me daba cuenta que no era la persona más brillante del mundo (De, nuevo, si te llamas Mauricio y tienes una novia llamada Florencia, no eres tu) e insistí "De verdad, tengo tiempo de sobra y tengo dinero conmigo, no me molesta poner un poco más o comprar algo que te falte" y el tipo nuevamente me dice que tenía todo perfecto y se despide de mí.

Llegó yo tarde a la fiesta, una hora tarde de hecho, pero cuando llegó y ya había varios invitados, algunos que conocía, me percato de lo siguiente…

¡Ni un puto globo! ¡Ni un papel pintado en la terraza! ¡Ni la comida hecha! ¡Y solo había comprado 3 gaseosas! ¡TRES! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Tres gaseosas para unas 20 personas que había!

Me tuve que poner a hacer a la velocidad de la luz, un cartel de Feliz cumpleaños con otra amiga que también es buena con las manos (Soy buena con las manos papus) para disimular el cero grado de decoración de la terraza.

El hdp ni servilletas compro, nos limpiábamos las manos con un rollo de papel higiénico que robamos del depósito. No había platos en donde poner la pizza y las empanadas una vez que la sacamos del horno, servimos todo en el mantel de la mesa.

No fui solo yo la que le repitió varias veces si necesitaba algo más, no, las personas en el grupo de wu se lo preguntaron también y él nos dijo que estaba todo perfecto.

Ahora a ver… ¿Qué grado de "quedadez" de distracción, de… emboludamiento… tienes que tener para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa y no comprar la torta?

En fin, nos arreglamos como pudimos, y cuando mi amiga llego, y apagamos las luces y luego comenzamos a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz con el cartel improvisado… ella se puso a llorar… de la felicidad. Porque a pesar de todo (de todo la ctm) la persona que ama tuvo un hermoso gesto con ella.

Y la pasamos bien, las pizzas y las empanadas estuvieron muy ricas y luego compramos más bebidas y tomamos y charlamos y nos reímos… y la pasamos realmente bien, y yo sé que ella la paso bien.

Estoy muy feliz por ella.

Sooo

Consejo numero 1: No importa que tan idiota seas, si amas a alguien demuéstraselo como puedas, aunque quedes como un idiota frente a todos, seguro haces feliz a esa persona. Aunque te sientas inseguro o con miedo o sientas que no puedes, tu solo… solo hazlo.

Consejo numero 2: Si ya te reconociste como un idiota, Joooooder, acepta la ayuda de los demás, coño. Si tienes amigos a los cuales acudir, mierda, acude. Joder. ¿Cómo no vas a comprar una torta de cumpleaños? Hijoeputa

* * *

 _Capitulo 11_

* * *

 ** _Un momento_**

* * *

Lux caminaba a la par del caballo, ya con su máscara puesta, capa había quedado destruida en la parte baja pero aun podía usar la parte de la capucha y los hombros. Katarina en cambio estaba montada al animal mientras la prenda que le habían prestado envolvía su rostro y sus cabellos, dejando ver solo su ojo derecho y uno que otro fleco.

Aun brillaba la luz del día al arribar al pueblo y la maga observaba con atención a sus habitantes. El lugar era notablemente más tranquilo que la isla, parecía un pueblo con gente común y corriente, pero también predominaba cierto tipo de tensión en el aire y varios tipos le pusieron mala cara a su presencia.

-No te distraigas tanto- le recomendó la mayor viendo como la chica seguía sin cuidado, perfilando su máscara, las acciones de los pueblerinos.

-Sí…-dijo está volviendo su vista al suelo- ¿Qué quieres de aquí?

-Abastecernos para seguir el camino, no tenemos nada…

Lux recordó entonces que ninguna de las dos tenía dinero, y aparte de su bolso con algunas prendas, no poseían nada de valor que les ayudara.

-¿Cómo piensas conseguirlo?- pregunto pero la asesina no le contesto.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo por las calles del pueblo por media hora más hasta que el estómago de la rubia dio un pequeño rugido que espero que su acompañante no notara. La miro de reojo pero la chica arriba del caballo seguía mirando al frente sin inmutarse.

A medida que los minutos seguían pasando, para la demaciana la idea de que Katarina no tenía un plan comenzó a cobrar mas sentido. Y lo que era peor, calculaba que no le quedaban muchas horas antes de que el sol se pusiera. El clima ahora era tolerable, pero no dejaba de ser fresco y dormir nuevamente en la intemperie, con lo cansada que estaba, no le agradaba para nada.

-Ten.

Las palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos al tiempo que frente suyo un bollito de pan aparecía de la mano de Katarina. La maga lo tomo con confusión y notó la cubierta de azúcar y crema. Era imposible que lo haya estado guardando.

Con eso en mente miro a su alrededor y muy por detrás de ellas un puesto de panadería parecía tener en un stan los mismo bollitos.

-¿Lo robaste?- le preguntó pero nuevamente nadie le contesto- ¿Tu no vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-Imposible, ninguna de las dos comió desde que dejamos el barco.

-Entonces come.

Lux abrió la boca para discutir, pero alguien hablando fuertemente a algunos metros delante de ellas llamo su atención.

-¡¿Quién es el siguiente?! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Quién hoza derrotar al increíble Máximo?- gritaba un tipo subido a un cajón.

En una esquina amplia con bastante espacio, un grupo numeroso de gente se había amontonado y prestaba atención al sujeto.

Katarina guio al caballo hasta cerca de la muchedumbre viendo como la maga parecía haber puesto interés en ello y se dirigía allí sin cuidado mientras comía el pan que le había dado.

"Es como una niña pequeña… apuesto a que si luego aparece algo brillando lo va a perseguir" pensaba mientras veía como la chica se hacía lugar entre las personas.

-Llevamos 3 días aquí y todavía nadie en estos dominios han podido derrotarnos ¿Qué les pasa noxianos? ¿Son solo su querido ejercito?- seguía animando el sujeto, que una vez viéndolo más de cerca se podían ver una largas rejas puntiagudas y su piel de un tono verdoso. Al lado suyo un troll bastante grande, se encontraba sentado, aburrido, comiendo de un tazón.

Para sorpresa de Lux, la gente que los rodeaba se reía cuando el tipo se burlaba de los noxianos y su ejército. También notó que a las espaldas del troll un tipo robusto y grande, estaba tirado en el suelo, gravemente herido mientras otro dos sujetos intentaban ayudarle a retirarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Otros valientes caballeros! Bien chicos, ya saben las reglas, primero el oro- anuncio el hombre recibiendo a dos hombres, uno muy flaco y otro enorme y gordo que se tronaba los dedos.

El delgado extendió una bolsa y el hombre verdoso la abrió haciendo mostrar a los presentes que tenía oro adentro, al gente aplaudió.

Esa bolsa fue a parar a la par de una caja con casi la misma cantidad de monedas.

-¡El ganador se lo lleva todo!- grito el tipo y dándole palmadas al troll este se puso de pie y miro fijamente a los dos hombres- y la única regla… ¡Es que no hay ninguna!

"Es mucho dinero" pensó Katarina viendo el pedestal donde se encontraba la bola y la caja cuyo contenido brillaba bajo el sol. "Seria sencillo para mi robarlo… pero creo que hay algún truco en esto" Analizaba mientras veía el extraño pedestal donde se encontraba la recompensa. "Si esta embrujado para cuidar el dinero, Lux podría saberlo" razonó buscando a la rubia entre la gente y la encontró entretenida viendo como el troll, solo, se encargaba de hacer volar por los aires al robusto sujeto.

"¿Qué esperaban que pasaran? Es un troll, por más fuerte que sea un sujeto como ese, no es rival… que gente tan estúpida" siguió pensando ahora viendo como el sujeto flaco temblaba de miedo y la gente pedía que se le golpeara. El troll concedió lo dicho y ya vitoreaban el resultado.

Katarina se bajó del caballo, y busco acercarse a Lux tocando su hombro para que se retirara, ya en su cabeza comenzaba a planear como robar ese dinero cuando la chica se metió mas entre la gente y no la pudo alcanzar.

-¡El gran máximo señores!- volvió a gritar el tipo haciendo que las personas aplaudieran aun asombrada de la fuerza del troll- ¡¿Acaso no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente?! ¡Vamos, gente, nos aburrimos! ¡Quizás debimos buscar un verdadero desafío en Jonia! ¡Quizás mejor Demacia!

-¡Yo lo hare!- se escuchó una voz entre las risas de las personas.

"Por todos los cielos, por favor, dime que la que acaba de hablar no es…"

-¡Yo acepto el reto!

Las personas dejaron de reír e hicieron un pequeño lugar para que la delgada figura enmascarada se acercara al centro.

-¿Tu?...- preguntó el tipo extrañado- ha… ¿Siquiera mides más de metro y medio niña?- preguntó y la gente comento lo mismo con humor.

-Mido mucho más que eso- contestó Lux cruzando sus brazos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- contesto el sujeto aun con humor- el desafío es libre. ¡Todo aquel que quiera desafiar a Máximo y a mi puede hacerlo!- grito dirigiéndose a la multitud- ¡Inclusive las niñas disfrazadas que salgan!... siempre y cuando… tengan dinero.

-No tengo dinero- contesto con contundencia Lux, pero antes que el tipo riera agrego- pero tengo un equino real de gran valor por apostar.

"¡¿Qué?!" pensó Katarina haciéndose lugar y llegando al lado de Lux.

-¡Claro que no!- le preguntó tirándola del brazo y alejándola del centro-Necesitamos ese caballo, no es uno cualquiera, muy pocos pueden soportar el viaje que debemos hacer ¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Estoy haciendo algo! Que ya es mucho más de lo que tú estás haciendo ¿Sabes?

-Ya vino la madre a buscar a su crio, que bien, justo a tiempo antes de que se lastimara- comentó el sujeto y la gente rio.

-No tienes dinero, y lo necesitamos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es verdad, y por eso pienso robarlo sin que nadie lo note, no exhibirme como idiota… ¡Idiota!

-No podrás, el pedestal donde esta tiene un hechizo de honestidad… estoy bastante segura que no fuiste la primera en pensar en eso- dijo con obviedad la maga.

-Sí, ya había pensado en eso y creí que tu podrías bloquearlo.

-No puedo- contesto con contundencia.

-¡Bien! ¡Pensaremos en otra cosa!

-¡Ya pensé en otra cosa!

-¡Perdón!- contesto con sarcasmo la mayor clavándole el ojo descubierto- quise decir "ya pensaremos en algo… ¡Inteligente!"

-Puedo ganarle al troll sin problemas.

-No puedes, la piel de los troll es más resistente a los hechizos.

-Mis hechizos son particularmente fuerte, no soy una maga ordinaria.

-Sí, ya… y no dormiste ni comiste bien en dos días… dime maga extraordinaria ¿Qué tal sientes tus poderes ahora?- pregunto ya de mal humor la asesina y a través de la máscara pudo ver los ojos de Lux y como estaba los desviaba- eso imagine.

Katarina dio por sentado el tema y comenzó a alejarse pero nuevamente escucho como Lux le hablaba al sujeto.

-Tú dices que no hay reglas, y hace rato fueron dos los sujetos que se enfrentaron a ti y máximo ¿No es así?

-Sí, niña así es ¡Nadie nos puede vencer!

-Bien, entonces ¡Mi amiga y yo los venceremos!

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sosteniéndola con fuerza y maldiciendo internamente.

-Si quieres puedes traer a tu amiga, y a la amiga de tu amiga, y a la amiga de tu amiga la amiga- se siguió burlando el tipo- pero hasta que yo no vea mi recompensa no te daré ningún lugar.

Lux se dirigió al caballo, pasando al lado de la asesina y sin decirle nada se dirigió al tipo tendiéndole las correas.

Katarina aprovecho que el sujeto inspeccionaba el caballo para acercarse a la maga.

-No sabía que tenías una amiga en esta ciudad... una tan buena que le va a hacer frente a tu troll- comento con gracia pese a que su humor era distinto.

-Tú le harás frente al troll, yo te ayudare.

-Niña… ¿Tú crees que nadie de aquí conoce las habilidades de la Daga Siniestra? ¿Crees que puedo pararme frente al Troll con mis características cuchillas, hacer mis característicos movimientos y matarlo como yo se… y nadie se va a dar cuenta? ¿Qué no sospecharan que tengo cubierto casualmente el ojo izquierdo y mis cabellos?

-Entonces no uses tus cuchillas.

-¿Qué quieres que use? ¿Las manos?... o quizás puedan contarle unos chistes y ver si puedo matarlo de risa…

-Ammmm- murmuro viendo a su alrededor, había cerca una herrería y el dueño parecía entretenido con ellos- ¿Me presta eso?- le pregunto señalando un martillo, el herrero sorprendido asintió con duda- gracias- agradeció y le paso a Katarina el martillo- usa eso.

-Olvídate de los chistes, quizás solo deba presentarte a ti y tus brillantes ideas, con eso se reirá bastante de seguro.

-El caballo es de pura sangre, fuerte, y bien cuidado, admirable pelaje… debe valer una fortuna. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Se lo robe a unos soldados- contesto con rapidez la rubia- ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno… - anuncio y llevo al equino hasta el pedestal, donde estaba la bolsa de oro, y ato la correa en un gancho que sobresalía de esa piedra- aceptamos su desafío.

Y con esto el troll se puso de pie y la gente se alejó de las dos chicas haciendo aún más grande el círculo.

-¿Recuérdame porque no te he matado aun?- pregunto Katarina poniendo una mano en su cintura mientras miraba con curiosidad el martillo.

-Crees que valgo mucho- le contesto la maga haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No tanto…

Y ya no pudo decir más, pues la enorme bestia había levantado y dejado caer uno de sus puños en el lugar donde estaba. La gente exclamo asombrada y con temor, pero Lux ya podía ver a Katarina detrás del troll y observar como el daba un certero golpe en la pierna, haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

También, para su desaliento, vio como el mounstro se ponía de pie nuevamente y sin más volvió a largar otro golpe hacia la pelirroja.

Poco a poco, las mismas personas que se habían burlado de las dos chicas, en especial el anfitrión del encuentro habían dejado de sonreír, y miraban confundidos y sorprendidos como el mounstro no dejaba de fallar sus golpes hacia la chica del martillo.

"¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó Lux luego de algunos segundos viendo la pelea "Sigue siendo muy veloz, pero no tanto como de costumbre… inclusive parece algo cansada o algo así… pero solo lleva algunos minutos, no debería de ser siquiera un desafío"

-No está funcionando- comentó Katarina apenas se pudo acercar al lugar en donde estaba la maga para que solo ella la escuchara, y junto con sus palabras la rubia advirtió también un jadeo profundo.

-Pon más atención- le pidió.

-¿Qué…?- pero no tuvo respuesta al ser nuevamente atacada por el troll.

Esquivo un par de golpes más. La bestia, bruta y fuerte como era, no demostraba ningún signo de agotamiento, quizás un poco de confusión de tener la pelea más larga en semanas frente a alguien que no le llegaba ni a la cintura, pero fuera de eso daba la impresión de que pudiera seguir así por horas.

"Esto va mal" pensó la pelirroja aprovechando los segundos de confusión de su adversario de no tenerla a la vista "No fue una buena idea… ella dijo que pusiera más atención… ¿A qué?"

El troll se dio vuelta al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros que le indicaba que la chica estaba a sus espaldas, y con eso término los segundos de receso.

Al moverse ágilmente al costado para esquivar la embestida de la bestia, algo le llamo la atención, como si hubiera vista un espejo o algo de vidrio brillando en el suelo.

Se paró a contemplarlo y vio como si fueran pequeñas luces de poco brillo, bailando en un determinado sector, cerca del troll ahora.

"Yo ya he visto eso antes" pensó intentando recordarlo, y cuando la idea finalmente le llego, se paró erguida y espero que el troll la encontrara de nuevo.

Así lo hizo y no tardó en dirigirse con furia a donde estaba. Katarina espero que estuviera justo a la par de las luces que él no notaba y se corrió a un costado, encestándole luego un fuerte golpe con el martillo, que aunque la bestia era grande, logro que diera unos pasos para no caer, pisando justo donde había visto las luces.

El mounstro vio a la chica a su costado y cerca de él, y rápidamente quiso patearla, pero al intentarlo tropezó y cayó al suelo, donde Katarina pudo darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que la bestia se alejara chillando hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué haces bestia estúpida?! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- le grito su compañero y embravecido el troll volvió a dirigirse a la pelirroja.

"Poner más atención… dices" volvió a pensar Katarina viendo como nuevamente las luces aparecían estratégicamente en el suelo.

La pelirroja esta vez se paró arriba de los destellos y se cruzó de brazos. La bestia creyendo que la subestimaban ataco con ambas manos a la chica, pero esta ya había desaparecido, y se reía al lado suyo. Con pavor intento golpearla, pero por alguna razón sus manos se trabaron al suelo y recibió un nuevo golpe en la cabeza que lo derribó.

La gente comenzó a mirarse entre ellos, asombrados de como la bestia parecía actuar estúpidamente cada vez que intentaba atacar a la chica, quedándose inmóvil y dejando que lo golpearan como si de a propósito se tratara.

El pobre Troll había recibido tantos martillazos en la cabeza que ya hasta sosteniéndosela, no le era posible caminar en línea hacia su objetivo.

-No es la gran cosa, pero puedo hacer uno que otro hechizo de atadura- comento la maga cuando Katarina cayo lo suficientemente cerca suyo como para hablar- tu tampoco lo estás haciendo tan mal.

-Cállate… presumida.

-Es verdad que no tengo mucha energía, pero estoy acumulando todo la que puedo para un golpe realmente fuerte… solo dame la oportunidad.

-Lo que tú pidas… damita.

Katarina se alejó de Lux y espero que el troll enfocara su mirada en ella, pudo ver que el hombre verde trataba de curarlo y le inyectaba algo, le gritaba cosas en un idioma que no conocía.

Pudo ver nuevamente las luces en el suelo nuevamente esperando porque ella dirigiera a la bestia a la trampa. Espero el momento y el troll ataco, cayendo tontamente de nuevo en el juego, pero al golpearlo con el martillo la bestia parecía estarlo esperando y dando un manotazo logró alejar a la asesina varios metros para esquivar el daño.

Cuando ya no sintió que nada lo ataba se puso de pie y hecho a correr a velocidad hacia donde estaba Lux.

"¿Así que eso planeaban? ¡Se dieron cuenta que ella era la que lo atrapaba!" pensó la pelirroja viendo la enorme espalda de la criatura.

-¡Sal de ahí!- le gritó a Lux corriendo detrás del mounstro, pero sabía que no iba a llegar.

Buscó en sus ropas una de sus dagas, creyendo que sería la única forma de salvar a la maga, pero entonces un enorme rayo atravesó el hombro del troll cuando este había levantado sus brazos para atacar.

Las personas allí, vieron como el rayo desaparecía en el cielo y luego volvieron sus miradas a la criatura, cuyo hombro desprendía humo y un enorme hueco dejaba ver de un lado y de otro. Cayó de rodilla y luego de cara al suelo y no se volvió a mover.

-¿Y me pregunto quién le habrá dicho que era una buena idea atacarme de frente así y sin más?- preguntó Lux cruzándose de brazos algo indignada. Katarina se terminó de acercar a ella caminando- Como si fuera inofensiva o algo así- siguió diciendo no pudiendo creer el poco crédito que se le daba-… ¿Qué?- preguntó al notar como la miraba sin decir nada.

-Creo que ya no me caes tan mal ¿Sabes?- dijo la mayor sonriendo, aunque nadie pudiera verla.

-… ¡Cállate!- gritó totalmente incomoda.

-¡Mi precioso Máximo! ¡¿Qué le hicieron al increíble Máximo?! ¡Lo mataron!- gritaba histérico el hombre verdoso, mientras intentaba levantar inútilmente a su troll- ¡Asesinas! ¡Lo mataron!

-No lo mate- comentó Lux como si no fuera la gran cosa- solo… le saque el hombro, se va recuperar… cálculo.

-Sí, quizás lo haga… o quizás no- agregó Katarina- pero si no nos das el dinero que nos prometiste ahora, me asegurare de sacarte a ti otras cositas que seguro no vas a recuperar.

* * *

-¿Y viste su cara cuando le dijiste eso? ¡Seguro se acordó que quería tener descendencia!- comentaba animada la rubia mientras le daba otro gran bocado a su pan.

Ambas estaban subidas al caballo ya y Lux cargaba en su regazo una bolsa llena de bollitos dulces, los mismos que Katarina había robado para ella tiempo atrás. Y dejaba que la asesina guiara al equino a donde ella quisiera.

Tenían dinero, considerablemente más del que necesitaban, y ahora la maga estaba segura de que podría dormir y comer cómodamente en cualquier hostal del lugar.

-¿Y viste la cara de la herrero cuando le devolviste el martillo lleno de sangre de Troll?- volvió a preguntar luego de tragar- ¡Lo miraba como si estuviera embrujado y lo fuera a golpear en cualquier momento!- comentó, riendo al recordarlo.

Katarina detuvo al caballo de repente y luego bajo de él, agarrando las correas y manteniéndose de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lux mirándola.

-Solo… caminare un poco- contestó la mayor y así lo hizo. Comenzó a caminar a la par y adelante del caballo, guiándolo con Lux arriba por las calles del pueblo cuando el sol ya se había escondido.

La maga se extrañó del comportamiento, pero no preguntó más. Creyó que había molestado a la pelirroja con sus comentarios y también ceso de hacerlos.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia una zona más alejada del centro, donde predominaban los campos y las casas aislada que los cuidaban, entonces Lux vio lo que aprecia un viejo edificio pequeño de tres pisos, se podía leer "Hostal" en un cartel que colgaba al costado de la entrada.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó la maga sintiéndose de repente muy cansada solo de encontrar el lugar en donde podría dormir.

La pelirroja no contesto. Llevo al caballo al costado del lugar donde un pequeño establo estaba armado a medias y lo ato en el corral. Lux entonces bajo y la siguió.

Un hombre viejo se encontraba en el establo, parecía pulir algo de hierro que Lux no conocía. Vio como la asesina le hablaba y le daba unas monedas de oro y el viejo asintió.

Luego se dirigieron adentro del edificio, donde nuevamente la menor dejo que Katarina se encargara de hablar y arreglar las cosas, y cuando terminó la volvió a seguir hacia arriba de las escaleras.

Llegaron hasta en frente de una puerta, de madera y pintado de un verde muy viejo. Lux espero detrás de la asesina a que esta la abriera, pues había visto una llave en sus manos, pero nada pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber poniéndose a su lado y pudo contemplar que las manos de la pelirroja sostenían el pomo y la otra la llave, pero lejos de estar en la cerradura estaba apoyada en la madera- ¿Qué tienes?- volvió a preguntar mirando esta vez lo que podía ver del rostro enmascarado.

Podía escuchar la respiración de la mayor, algo agitada, pero esta movió la cabeza en negación rápidamente, como intentando despabilarse y trato de abrir la puerta de nuevo.

La maga notó el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para abrir la puerta, y siguió observándola cuando entro tabaleándose a la habitación.

-¿Qué te sucede?- insistió pero nuevamente la mayor negó con la cabeza.

Atinó a prender la luz del lugar y divisar una cama, se acercó a esta como pudo y se dejó caer, escuchaba unas palabras pero cada vez más lejos, y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Katarina abrió los ojos recibiendo una visión bastante borrosa del techo de la habitación en la que se estaban hospedando. Adivinó que ya era pasada de la mañana pero su visión aún no se aclarecía del todo, lo que es peor, le ardían los ojos y sentía bastante presión en ellos.

Giro su cabeza al costado y con gran esfuerzo de su parte pudo ver a alguien sentado al lado de su cama. Lux la miraba seriamente.

-¿Tu… tienes algo que decirme o me obligaras a adivinar?- le preguntó la maga cruzándose de brazos en la silla que había puesto cerca de donde su captora descansaba desde anoche.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ignorando el tono molesto con el que se le habían dirigido, pero al intentar levantarse un paño mojado cayó desde su frente.

Intentó pensar en el porqué de eso al momento que se daba cuanta de otras cosas, pero al instante sintió un punzante dolor en la cabeza y como su cuerpo dolía en diferentes regiones.

-Las 7 de la tarde- contestó la rubia haciendo que la Katarina abriera grandes los ojos en sorpresa- dormiste bastante, aunque es normal. Ambas estábamos muy cansadas luego de ese viaje que nos mantuvo en vela, también la pelea de ayer, pero…

Mientras Lux hablaba la asesina se volvió a recostar en la cama, sintiéndose nuevamente mareada. Ahora pensando en el paño, también podía notar otras diferencias, estaba segura que tenía una chomba bordo cuando se acostó en la noche, la remera que tenía ahora, aunque también de mangas largas, era blanca.

Con pereza miró alrededor de la habitación, en la mesa de luz al lado de su cabeza había un recipiente del que colgaba otro paño húmedo.

-Tienes mucha fiebre- comenzó a explicar Lux, viendo como la mayor observaba con curiosidad alrededor- ayer, cuando no quisiste montar en el caballo, se debía a que te dolía el cuerpo al hacerlo ¿No es así?- preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta- durante la noche te costaba respirar y te hervía todo el cuerpo, traspiraste bastante, y pese a que te llame y te moví, no te despertaste. Estas enferma, quizás no de nada grave, quizás una gripe, aunque no estoy segura de que tipo… o talvez es solo un resfrió que cogiste por helarte en el viaje y no cuidarte, no comiste nada y aunque solo parezca un resfrió te está golpeando muy fuerte, no creo que…

-¿Tú me cambiaste de ropa?- la interrumpió abruptamente.

-Como dije, transpiraste bastaste e hizo mucho frio por la noche, si te dejaba así solo empeorarías. Trate de despertarte pero… realmente parecías que la estabas pasando mal.

Lux recordó como por las noches escuchaba a Katarina hacer algunos sonidos de quejas, pensó que al encender a luz esta se despertaría, pero no fue así. Tampoco se despertó cuando la llamó o empujo de su hombro.

La mayor tenía el rostro totalmente estresado con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, sus mejillas encendidas y una delgada capa de traspiración cubría toda su cara, Lux tuvo que poner solo un par de segundos la palma en su frente para sentir el terrible calor que esta desprendía.

Le había dado un par de vueltas al asunto y demoro en tomar alguna decisión que respectaba a que hacer, pero terminó por concluir que lo mejor era bajar la fiebre primero.

Con un recipiente que había encontrado en el baño y rompiendo una de sus prendas que llevaba en el bolso, se armó para intentar refrescar la frente de Katarina.

Sin embargo, la fiebre no bajó en las primeras horas, en las que las expresiones de la mayor le hacían ver lo que sufría y su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular, cada tanto podía escuchar gemir de angustia.

Cuando se había levantado para reponer el agua en el recipiente, también lo había hecho para buscar otra de sus prendas de su bolso, pues había notado como la traspiración había mojado la ropa que llevaba puesta Katarina. Ni siquiera el movimiento que hizo para cambiarla a hizo despertar.

La fiebre comenzó a bajar recién entrada la mañana, tiempo en el cual las facciones de la mayor se relajaron un poco. Seguía respirando de forma extraña pero los lamentos y gemidos habían cesado.

-No te pedí que hicieras nada de esto- comentó secamente sentándose en la cama, pero se sintió fatal con solo eso.

-Pensé que ya habíamos dejado en claro lo mucho que te necesito con vida para mi…

-Nadie se muere de un resfrió.

-Creo que tienes un resfrió, no lo sé, quizás es otra cosa… soy mago… no medico… bueno, sí, se bastante de medicina también, pero en lo referido en el campo de batalla y la utilidad que pueda…

-Por favor, cállate…- refregándose la frente, sintiendo como solo el sonido le hacía tener punzadas.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No, estoy bien.

-No lo estas, no has comido nada en… no se ¿Día y medio? ¿Dos días?

-Eso no es nada. Estoy bien.

-Por favor, anoche no podías poner la llave de la puerta, cuando luchabas estabas tan lenta y te cansaste en unos cuantos segundos… solo el movimiento del caballo era suficiente para...

-Cállate… me molestas…- volvió a pedir, cerrando los ojos, le seguían ardiendo- te estoy diciendo que estoy bien.

-¿De verdad? ¡Bien!- dijo la maga molestándose, y extendiendo una mano hacia la pelirroja- tómala.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que tomes mi mano y la aprietes lo más fuerte que puedas- pidió y la pelirroja alternaba la mirada entre los ojos de Lux y su mano- vamos, hazlo- insistió pero los ojos verdes terminaron por desviarse a la ventana de la habitación- eso creí.

Escucho como la maga se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la cama en donde estaba, y fue cuando comenzó a analizar el lugar.

Anoche apenas podía recordar cómo había llegado, lo único que tenía era la sensación de tirarse boca abajo en las sabanas, totalmente vestida y la, ya para ella, inconfundible voz de Lux llamándola.

No era una habitación realmente grande, aunque un poco más amplia que el apartamento en la herrería. A su costado podía ver la única ventana del lugar. La pared mal cuidada y predominante de un blanco viejo y los suelos de madera hacían sentir a uno como si estuviera estancado en el tiempo. A la par de la puerta de entrada podía ver que pegada a la pared había otra cama, aunque intacta, no parecía que nadie haya dormido allí todavía. A los pies de su cama, unos metros después, podía ver otra puerta que se podía adivinar era el baño, a la par de ese compartimiento había una pequeña cocina y una mesa para dos con tres sillas.

Ahora los ojos verdes miraban a Lux, quien estaba en la cocina de espalda a ella, la había prendido pero no tardo realmente mucho en apagarla de nuevo y dirigirse al lado de su cama.

-Ten.

Katarina ya había visto desde antes lo que Lux traía en sus manos, y prefirió ignorar en el momento del ofrecimiento la comida.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?- pregunto sin entender porque la pelirroja ni la miraba- debes tener hambre… de no ser así la pérdida del apetito significaría que aun estas muy enferma… aun así debes comer.

Pero por varios nada paso. La noxiana se mantenía distraída viendo la ventana y Lux aun le ofrecía el plato.

-Es caldo de pollo, es muy bueno para reponer energía y ayuda bastante ante la enfermedad como resfríos o gripe, ya dije que no sé muy bien que tienes, pero servirá, estoy segura.

Pero la seguían ignorando. Terminó por suspirar y dejar el recipiente en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama y tomo asiento en la silla que ya había ubicado ahí.

-Mira…- comenzó no sabiendo que decir realmente- ¿Esto tiene que ver con el orgullo noxiano o algo así? Los demacianos también tenemos orgullo, pero no sería esa la razón por no aceptar un plato de comida de un enemigo… la razón sería más bien que esperáramos que este envenenado en realidad. No envenene la comida- aclaro pero la pelirroja parecía igual de indiferente- almorcé lo mismo, de la misma olla. No parecieras que fueras a despertar y fui de nuevo al pueblo a comprar unas cosas, no tarde ni dos horas, compre vegetales, algo de carne, y también algunas prendas, las que yo traía en el bolso no eran muchas para las dos… ¿Sabías que tenemos tanto dinero que de hecho podemos comprar este lugar? No sabía que era tanto…

Lux dejo de mirar a la asesina, quien seguía con su vista perdida en lo que se dejaba ver de afuera. Ahora su vista se centraba en como el contenido del recipiente humeaba. La comida estaba lista para cuando la mayor se despierte y ella solo debía calentarla unos minutos en la cocina.

-Yo creo…- volvió a intentar la rubia- creo que te enfermaste por no comer casi nada, estar luchando y caminando por el frio y no descansar… ya te dije eso, pero… quizás no te hubieras puesto tan mal… si te hubieras quedado con toda tu ropa y la capa durante la anterior noche y… yo estaba realmente muy fría en la cueva y tu dejaste que yo…

-¿Así que es por culpa?- habló la pelirroja ahora si mirándola, aunque con una expresión aburrida- ¿Haces todo esto porque te sientes culpable?

-No dije eso… bueno… no lo sé.

-Tú no eres responsable de las decisiones que yo tomo- contestó abruptamente- tu solo estas aquí porque yo lo decidí ¿Recuerdas? Cuando te caí y te golpee en la cabeza y luego te aleje de tus queridas tierras demacianas ¿Recuerdas eso? Todo lo que paso luego, lo que te hice pasar luego, fueron mis decisiones.

-Ya veo…- contestó con media sonrisa sin enfadarse por las palabras- ¿Estas molesta por eso?- preguntó pero la mayor le dio una mirada de incomprensión- ¿Estas molesta por las decisiones que te llevaron a enfermas?... es decir, ya estarías en Noxus ¿Verdad?

"No estas siendo racional"

Las palabras de Cassiopeia le llegaron al mismo tiempo que contemplaba como Lux la miraba, como si esperara una respuesta grosera por estar indagando en sus pensamientos.

-Entiendo que este molesta porque yo hice que…

-Cállate de una vez ¿Quieres?- comentó con pesadez tocándose la frente y cerrando los ojos. Luego dirigió su vista al recipiente y lo tomó con ambas manos, ya tenía una cuchara adentro así que solo empezó a comer.

Lux observo en silencio como la mayor terminaba su plato y se sorprendió cuando extendiendo su mano se lo ofrecida ya vacío.

-Oh…- exclamó al recibirlo y viendo como Katarina volvía su vista a la ventana- si quieres puedes tomar un baño, eso ayudaría a bajar la temperatura. Compre algo de ropa y…- se detuvo al escuchar una exclamación de fastidio por parte de su compañera- eso ya lo dije, si… bueno.

-Puedes bañarte primero- contesto la mayor aun sin mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-Llevas la misma ropa de ayer- agregó- para ser alguien que gusta de estar siempre limpia aun tienes manchas de sangre de hace días.

-Sí, es verdad- comento revisando su manga y sintiéndose sucia al instante- gracias.

Pero solo recibió otra exclamación molesta de parte de la pelirroja, aunque esta última le hizo gracia.

* * *

Katarina había dejado de optar por mirar el cielo desde la ventana y ahora su mirada se distraía observando la calmada respiración de la rubia acompañante en la otra cama de la habitación.

Una lámpara de una luz tenue iluminaba desde la cocina lo que se podía ver de todo el apartamento. La pelirroja recordó escuchar que de ese modo la luz no le molestaría para dormir ni tampoco la oscuridad le impediría moverse si necesitaba algo.

"Tan considerada" pensó la asesina no sabiendo si sus pensamientos iban dirigido con sarcasmo o honestidad.

Su mente se puso en blanco nuevamente viendo a la chica. Se encontraba boca abajo abrazando la almohada mientras dejaba descasar su cabeza allí, sus pestañas cerradas y serena como quien está en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, nuevamente lo único que se movía era su dorso al entrar y salir el aire que tomaba.

Verla le trasmitía cierta calma que al dejaba también somnolienta y alejaba de momentos el dolor en su cabeza y pesar de su cuerpo.

-Mmmm algo está mal- murmuro de repente mientras su mente, a toda velocidad, intentaba adivinar de donde venía el peligro.

Trato de sentarse en al cama pero su cuerpo aún se sentía muy pesado y el cansancio la agobiaba.

-Hey…- murmuro aunque en realidad intentaba hablar de modo que la rubia despertara, su voz no salía como quería- oye…- volvió a tratar pero solo murmuraba, la chica no se movía de la cama- Lux…

Pero alguien toco la puerta con firmeza y su sentido de alerta se disparó como nunca antes. La chica que dormía se movió un poco pero no despertó. Un nuevo llamado a la puerta, golpes contundentes e impacientes, hicieron que la rubia finalmente despertara y se sentara.

Los ojos azules la miraron y Katarina negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente otros golpes sobre la puerta de madera.

-No la abras- volvió a hablar, pero su voz seguía saliendo muy débil, no sabía si la maga la había escuchado.

Vio como Lux se puso de pie y se paró en frente de la puerta, pero no hacía nada, con un nuevo llamado la chica escarmentó y finalmente puso su mano en el pomo.

-No lo hagas- pidió pero no creía que su tono le llegara siquiera- aléjate de la puerta… no la abras.

Pero vio como la maga abria solo un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para poder ver quien estaba del otro lado.

-¿Quién es?- la escucho preguntar, pero quien sea que estaba en el pasillo, empujo con gran fuerza la madera golpeando con ella la frente de la rubia y tirándola hacia el suelo.

-No…- exclamó la pelirroja sintiendo su respiración pesada y exhausta. Podía ver como un grupo de soldados entraban en la habitación, reconocía el color y la forma de los uniformes, eran soldados noxianos.

-Es como nos informaron, la maga está aquí- escucho decir a uno de los hombres mientras miraba a Lux tirada en el piso.

-No se preocupe señorita, está a salvo ahora- dijo otro soldado sacándose el casco y acercándose a la cama donde Katarina se encontraba.

La de ojos verdes solo volvió su vista a la chica en el suelo, esta parecía haberse recuperado del golpe, y apoyando una de sus manos intentaba sentarse. El soldado más cercano a ella saco un arma y golpeo contundentemente la cabeza de la rubia con el mango de esta. La mayor estaba casi segura que había escuchado su cráneo romperse.

-No…- volvió a intentar moviendo una de sus manos, intentando agarrar la manga del soldado cercana a ella para que le escuchara.

-Rápido, antes que despierte de nuevo, si ella quiere nos puede matar a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no se confíen, matadla inmediatamente- dijo el hombre a la par de su cama alejándose de ella.

-Córtenles las muñecas y los tobillos, se desangrara rápido y no tendrá energía para curarse- dijo uno sacando una daga, podía ver como los hombres cercas obedecia con rapidez la orden.

-Agh, está ensuciando todo.

-Tráiganla aquí- aconsejo otro hombre abriendo la puerta del baño- en la bañera, con agua hasta que termine desangrada, vigílenla bien, no bajen la guardia.

Los hombres arrastraron a Lux hasta el cuarto de baño dejando ver a la pelirroja un rastro abundante de sangre que se perdió cuando cerraron la puerta.

-No…- repitió agitando su mano débilmente y el soldado que se había quedado en la habitación la vio y se dirigió a ella.

-Cálmese, está a salvo ahora, se mejorara mientras la llevamos a Noxus- hablaba pero Katarina lo ignoraba mirando solo la puerta del baño y los sonidos que salían de allí- cálmese.

-No…- volvió a insistir, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del soldado cuando de debajo de la puerta del baño la sangre comenzaba a brotar.

-Cálmese…

* * *

-…Cálmate- le pidió de nuevo Lux, viendo como los ojos de la pelirroja estaban fuertemente cerrados y respiraba con dificultad mientras todo su cuerpo estaba tenso- cálmate… Kat…

De repente vio como los ojos de la asesina se abrieron de golpe y esta se sentó con rapidez en la cama. Respirando con grandes bocanada de aire y luciendo confundida y exhausta.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó la rubia cuando la pelirroja recupero un poco su respiración- ¿Te duele algo?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, la mirada, ahora más calmada de la mayor solo estaba clavada al frente. Lux siguió la línea de lo que observaba y solo pudo ver la puerta del compartimiento del baño.

Se reincorporo observando el estado de rigidez de su captora y luego nuevamente la puerta del baño. No tardó mucho en perfilarse hacia allí y dar un par de pasos pero algo tomo su puño y evito que siguiera hasta su destino.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al ver como Katarina la sostenía de la manga y ahora si la miraba fijamente a ella.

La habitación estaba aún bastante oscura, y la luz de la lámpara no alcanzaba a iluminarla bien, pero podía ver esos ojos verdes mirando directo los suyos, como si tratara de adivinar algo, como si quisiera estar segura de que ella estaba allí.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar con suavidad, pero como respuesta la mayor bajo su mirada al tiempo que soltaba su manga.

Lux no supo que hacer, pero finalmente estaba libre y volvió a dirigirse a su destino. Abrió la puerta del baño notando que Katarina volvía a observarla. Una vez adentro miro con atención cada rincón con la luz encendida. No había nada.

Volvió a mirar a la chica en la cama, y levanto la mano señalando el lugar, como queriendo decirle que no había nada, Katarina entonces bajo la mirada de nuevo.

Lux se acercó a ella, la luz que salía de la cámara de baño iluminaba directamente la cama de la enferma y ahora podía ver como la piel del rostro, hasta la clavícula que dejaba ver su chomba holgada, brillaba producto del sudor.

-Estas empapada- comentó tocando su ropa y notándola húmeda, luego puso su mano en su frente- sigues teniendo mucho temperatura también, aunque creo que no es tan alta como la anterior noche ¿Cómo te sientes?

No le contesto y Lux suspiro sabiendo que eso iba a pasar, se sentó en la cama a la par de ella, y miro por la ventana dándole la espalda. Se sentía cansada de nuevo preguntándose qué hora serian al ver la oscuridad de afuera.

Se había despertado por los ruidos al lado suyo y no tardo en ver que la causante era su captora, pero hasta antes de eso recordaba haber caído en un sueño pesado, realmente estaba muy exhausta y ahora se preguntaba si había pasado algo que no notara mientras dormía despreocupadamente.

-¿Te sientes aun mal?- preguntó intentando de nuevo, dándose vuelta para mirarla, la pelirroja asintió finalmente comunicándose con ella- ya veo… ¿Tienes hambre?- ahora negaba- está bien, deberías tomar un baño ¿Sabes? Si te vuelves a dormir y estas empapada en sudor, con el frio que hay, podrías empeorar- la miró con atención y luego de varios segundos de no hacer nada, la mayor asintió.

"Está muy… cooperativa… rara" pensó la maga volviéndose a recriminarse no haber estado más atenta por si algo había sucedido.

Katarina corrió sus frazadas, sentándose de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda también, y se tomó su tiempo para pararse y dirigirse al baño.

Lux escuchó el sonido de la ducha al abrirse y se puso de pie también, miro la habitación por unos momentos, no sabiendo que hacer hasta que la chica saliera de bañarse. Terminó por acercarse a la ventana y ver los campos afuera y a los lejos el pueblo. Aburrida luego de esa posición y viendo como el sueño volvía a ella, se dirigió a la cama al lado de la pared y se recostó a esperar.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió ya casi se había quedado dormida, se sentó de nuevo en la cama lista para hablar, pero se quedó en blanco al ver a la asesina desnuda secándose con una toalla sin envolverse en ella.

Desvió la mirada a la cocina al instante y se tragó sus palabras, su vista volvió a la chica con cuidado cuando pensó que ya le había dado tiempo de vestirse. Solo se había puesto la remera que le había preparado en la cama y nada más, luego se tendió en la cama dándole la espalda y se tapó con las frazadas, quedándose apenas inmóvil.

Lux notó que los cabellos rojos que cubrían casi la mayor parte de la cama en la zona de la almohada, no estaban mojados, y eso era una buena señal. Katarina era lo suficientemente consiente de que dormir así la enfermaría, y esto alivio a la maga que también opto por recostarse de nuevo, aunque esta vez, sintiendo el sueño, no fue capaz de conciliarlo.

* * *

-Para ser una chica con una familia tan adinerada y acomodada, te manejas mucho en la cocina- comento de repente la pelirroja desde su cama.

Hacía tiempo que se había despertado y ahora con la luz de día entrando en toda la habitación, observaba desde una posición de sentada en su cama, como Lux cocinaba dándole la espalda.

-Oh, teníamos sirvientes y cocineros, si es a lo que te refieres- contesto la rubia sin quitar los ojos de su labor- pero desde que era pequeña me gustaba observar a la cocinera haciendo las comidas, y esta no tardo en preguntarme si quería ayudarla, lo encontré muy divertido desde entonces.

-Ah, era eso…- volvió a agregar poniendo una mano en su quijada, apoyándose y mirando con desinterés la ventana, no tardo en dirigir su mirada a la rubia de nuevo pensando algo en que decir- no es buena idea que salgas al pueblo sola ¿Sabes?

-Solo fui ayer a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, y tuve mucho cuidado, me puse la máscara y la capucha, no hable con nadie que fuera estrictamente necesario y cuide que nadie me siguiera.

-Creí que tenías miedo a andar sola…

-Bueno, este lugar no es esa isla…

-Es igual de peligroso, créeme.

-Supongo que lo es- concordó de inmediato, recordando que el lugar, aunque le resultaba mejor que la isla, tampoco le daba una buena sensación- no me fio tampoco de aquí.

-Haces bien.- terminó diciendo y esta vez se cruzó de brazos, recostándose sobre la pared y al almohada, perdiendo su vista de nuevo hacia afuera.

El silencio solo interrumpido con la labor de Lux y Katarina decidió no interrumpirla, poco a poco la sala se invadió de un exquisito que la pelirroja no pudo ignorar, pero cuando la maga se acercó a la cama Katarina no vio el plato y el vaso que ella traía, sino el rostro de la chica.

-¿No tienes apetito aun?- pregunto la rubia con curiosidad, dejando la comida y la bebida en la mesa de luz, la chica seguía mirándola sin poner atención en nada mas- cuando despertaste tu fiebre ya había bajado, y ya comienzas a tener un mejor aspecto, pero si no tienes apetito es aún una mala señal. Comúnmente cuando una persona va mejorando tiene hambre porque su cuerpo le pide…

-¿Te trenzaste el cabello?- la interrumpió Katarina sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida, pero apenas entendió la pregunta se llevó su mano a la trenza que caía por su hombro- oh… sí. Es más cómodo hacer estas cosas con el cabello recogido… creo, y me lo trence- terminó de contestar ahora tocándose sus cabellos con ambas manos y acomodando su trenza.

-Ya veo… deberías trenzar tu cabello así más seguido- agregó la pelirroja tomando el plato de la mesa, notando como su apetito crecía con solo observar el contenido- te ves linda.

Katarina espero unos segundos para observar de costado el rostro de la chica, sabiendo que sus palabras la molestarían, y viéndola notablemente incomoda sonrió de lado. Al notar el gesto Lux se dio vuelta y volvió a la cocina, sin decir nada, se sirvió un plato y se sentó en la mesa sin volver a mirarla.

Cada una por su lado comió en silencio luego de eso. Pero luego de un buen tiempo, Lux miró de nuevo a Katarina con atención.

-Ahora entiendo- comentó haciendo que la pelirroja la viera con curiosidad- esa fue tu forma de decir "Gracias"

-¿Q…que?- preguntó ahora sintiéndose incomoda ella- ¡No! Si yo quisiera agradecerte diría "Gracias" directamente ¿No crees?

-Oh… ¿No vas a agradecerme por la comida?- preguntó viendo el plato de la pelirroja- supongo que te gustó, comiste todo.

Aunque Lux se la quedo viendo, la mayor no tardó en desviar la mirada molesta a medida que los segundos pasaban. Sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta, pero solo se sentía mas incomoda frente algo tan simple. Ahora era el turno de Lux de sonreír.

-De nada- dijo adivinando que su compañera realmente no era capaz de decirlo.

-Agh…- se quejó la mayor ante la voz burlona de la maga.

-Parece que ya estas mejor, vuelves a tener tu peculiar humor de siempre- volvió a comentar sin poder desaprovechar el momento de victoria que le estaban dando.

-Ya cállate, Dios.

* * *

"…maldita niña con su bocota enorme incapaz de callarse aunque sea unos minutos ni siquiera cuando está dormida" pensaba la pelirroja desde su cama al escuchar como Lux murmuraba algo inentendible estando profundamente dormida.

La luz que salía de la ventana ya era débil y de un color anaranjada oscuro, no faltaba nada para que anocheciera.

No recordaba cuando había caído dormida de nuevo, ya se sentía notablemente mejor, pero aún le pesaba el cuerpo y prefería mantenerse en lo cómodo de las frazadas. Diferente a ella, Lux dormía sentada en la silla, apoyando su cabeza en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Katarina notaba que la posición era mirando hacia la cama donde ella estaba, lo que le daba la sensación de que se había dormido observándola.

"Preocupada quizás. Ella y su estúpida consideración totalmente innecesaria y su expresión de culpa salida del medio de la nada porque esa enorme cabeza rubia y dura que lleva piensa de una forma tan idiota y distorsionada, tan poco practica y lista que yo no puedo… agh" siguió pensando sintiendo como al frustración crecía en ella, cerró los ojos para despejarse, no entendía porque de repente estaba molesta.

-Oye- habló aun con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlo vio que la chica ni se había movido- Hey- dijo con más fuerza- despierta- volvió a intentar, nada, y nuevamente comenzó a sentirse frustrada- ¡Despierta!- le gritó y con eso consiguió que se moviera un poco- ¡Lux!- se apresuró al llamarla viendo cómo se volvía a acomodar para dormir.

Al sentir su nombre la chica se reincorporo un poco y se refregó uno de sus ojos, buscando a quien le hablaba, no tardo en situar sus ojos somnolientos en la pelirroja recostada en la cama.

-Despierta- le repitió la mayor y la vio bostezar.

Su mente recordó velozmente que el aspecto que llevaba la maga había sido el mismo durante estos días. Siempre con ojeras y descuidada, como si nunca hubiera conciliado el sueño realmente o se hubiera tomado unos buenos minutos para ella misma. Al pensar en esto sintió que la frustración volvía a crecer.

-No deberías dormir en la mesa- le dijo molesta- te harás daño, duerme en la cama.

Volvió a observar el rostro de la maga, y esta parecía entre dormida y despierta, más lo primero que lo último, pero terminó por asentir. Perezosamente se levantó de la silla y arrastrando los pies llego hasta la cama vacía, se desplomó arriba de esta y no se movió.

-Tapate, va a helar por la noche- le volvió a ordenar con contundencia y vio como la menor arrastraba su mano buscando la frazada y tapándose, acomodándose luego y dándose vuelta con la cara perfilada a quien le había hablado.

"Todo una terrible hechicera sanguinaria, mírenla por Dios, ahí, con esa expresión desafiante y llena de odio, con ansias de sangre y destrucción" pensaba con sarcasmo y mal humor viendo la cara de Lux totalmente relajada y dormida, suspirando cada tanto.

"¡Que desesperante es esta mujer!"

Pero cada minuto que pasaba viéndola, la calma volvía a ella y se durmió, imitándola.

* * *

Lux se acomodó más entre las frazadas, sin ninguna intención de despertar aun. Se sentía tan a gusto que creyó que nada podría levantarla. Perezosamente los recuerdos de donde estaba vinieron a ella, y aun con la idea de seguir en la cama, se giró para comprobar que Katarina también dormía.

No era así.

Dejando totalmente de lado la comodidad que estaba dispuesta a abrazar, se sentó de un tirón observando con más atención la cama, ahora vacía, que ocupaba su compañera. Su vista recorrió la sala y no había señales de la noxiana.

Se levantó y notó la puerta del baño abierta, nadie adentro tampoco.

Abrio la puerta de entrada y observo los pasillos, nadie por ellos. Volvió a la habitación pensando, y busco nuevamente esperando encontrar algún mensaje o señal de la asesina, pero no encontró nada.

Ya se estaba quedando sin opciones y comenzando a preguntar que hacer a continuación cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de un galopar afuera. Se acercó a la ventana justo a tiempo para ver el equino noxiano y parte de su jinete entrando en el establo del hostal.

Suspiro aliviada, y poniéndose una capa salió de la habitación a encontrarse con Katarina.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto molesta una vez abajo y viendo como la asesina acomodaba as montura del caballo. Llevaba el rostro cubierto como antes, y tardo unos segundos en descubrirse para mirar a la maga.

-Al pueblo, quería probar como me sentía montando y traje unas cosas- explicó como si nada y dejo descansar una bolsa grande de papel en una mesa al lado suyo.

-¡¿Y no podías esperar a que me despertara?!

-Shhh- exclamó para que se callara. Era muy temprano aun y no había nadie cerca, una capa de neblina inclusive envolvía el hostal- baja la voz ¿Para qué iba a esperar a que te despertaras, aparte?

-Para saber dónde estabas, idiota, cuando desperté no había nadie y pensé que…

-¿Y pensaste qué?- preguntó viendo que la chica no continuaba.

-No importa. Parece que estas mejor ya.

-Lo estoy, no me molesta montar en lo absoluto- explicó volviendo al caballo- así que ahora me marchare a Noxus.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres particularmente lenta cuando despierta, me iré a Noxus ahora- explicó sin mirarla.

-¿Querrás decir… "iremos"?- preguntó aun sin entenderle. La pelirroja suspiro y volvió a dirigirse a la maga.

-No, no "iremos" a Noxus- explicó intentando ser clara- tu no vienes conmigo, tú te quedas- pero al observar a la chica una expresión de burla apareció en su rostro.

-Ja… bromeas ¿Verdad?

-¿Parezco que bromeo?

-Deberías ¿Enloqueciste o es que estas más enferma de lo que pensé?

-Baja la voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te duele la cabeza aun?

-No, es solo que no quiero que alertes a todo el mundo.

-¿De qué? ¿De la idiotez que estas por hacer?

-No es una idiotez, y tampoco algo para discutir, yo me voy, tú te quedas. Inteligentemente me esperas sin llamar la atención de alguien que te quiera arrancar la cabeza, fin de la historia.

-No, no, no, la historia esa termina contigo muerta al lado del camino y conmigo degollada en este pueblo de mala muerte ¡Gracias a tu brillante plan!

-Oh y estoy segura que tú tienes un plan mejor porque siempre sales con alguno que casi termina matándote todo el tiempo.

-¡¿Mis planes casi terminan matándome?! ¡¿Qué hay de tus ideas brillantes en las que siempre estas a punto de ser cortada por la mitad, aplastada o ahogada?!

-Nada de eso paso, así que punto para mis ideas brillante.

-¡Si nada de eso paso fue porque "yo" evite que te pasara!

-¡Oh vamos! ¡¿En que mundo imaginario "tu" me salvas "a mi"?!

-¡En el real!

Katarina ya elevaba la voz casi tan fuerte como Lux, ya sin importarle otra cosa que conseguir la razón en la discusión que tenían, y perdiendo los estribos a medida que los reclamos molesto de la rubia se hacían para ella más ridículos, pero lejos de causarle gracia, la frustraba cada vez mas.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota y cabeza dura? Recién estas mejorando de algo, que no sabemos que fue, pero te tuvo en cama realmente mal ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no te pasara de nuevo mientras viajas?!

-Ya te lo dije ¡Estoy bien!

-¡Estas mejor, que no es lo mismo! ¡Recién mejoras!

-Es lo mismo, ya puedo montar, es lo único que necesito y…

-¡No estas escuchándome!

-¡Tu no me estas escuchando!

-¡Porque lo que estas planteando es idiota! Lo que vivimos en los últimos días me demuestra que es peligroso toda esta zona y tú misma me dijiste antes que el viaje dura días…

-Conozco bien el camino.

-¡Eso no te servirá de nada si vuelves a enfermar como antes!

-¡Pues no me abrazare a un cubo de hielo de nuevo! ¡¿Sabes?!

-¡¿Yo soy un cubo de hielo?! ¡¿Esa es tu razón para dejarme aquí?!

-¡Mi razón para dejarte aquí es que te mataran si pisas Noxus!

-¡Tú vas a matarte si viajas ahora como estas y sola!

-¡No tengo otra opción, por Dios! ¡Entiende de una vez y deja de discutirme! ¡Eres insoportable!

-¡Tú eres insoportable! ¡Y terca! ¡E idiota! ¡Te vas matar por idiota! ¡Idiota!

-¡Tú eres más idiota! ¡¿A ti que te importa que yo me mate?! ¡Debería darte gusto!

-¡Pues no! ¡No quiero que…!- pero interrumpió su reproche al notar lo que estaba por decir.

-¿No quieres "que"?- preguntó con impaciencia la pelirroja aun molesta por todo lo que se le gritaba, veía la cara molesta de la maga en frente suya y sabía que aun tenia cosas para decir.

Lux se había estancado en sus ideas, y aunque se sentía molesta y su respiración estaba tan exaltada como la persona en frente suyo volvió a intentar hablar.

-No quiero…- intentó pero ya su voz no sonaba como reproche, más bien confundida. Pero cuando vio como los ojos verdes que tenía en frente dejaban de mirar los suyos y se desviaron por un instante a sus labios sintió como su corazón dio un profundo y pesado latido y el aire en sus pulmones pareció congelarse.

Katarina dio un paso hacia atrás y se tapó la frente con la mano, refregando con sus dedos su cien y cerrando los ojos como si se hubiera mareado.

Lux también se alejó unos pasos, pero esta se tapó la boca desviando su mirada a la entrada del establo.

-Mira- habló finalmente la asesina luego de que ese "momento" pasara- nunca fue mi idea que tú nos acompañaras a Noxus- intento explicar con paciencia, intentando evitar una nueva confrontación entre ambas- es imposible que entres a la capital o siquiera a las fronteras con una máscara y sin que alguien te note. Son muy desconfiados y hay mucha seguridad, y eso está bien. Somos una nación que a lo largo de los tiempos recibió muchos atentados y traiciones. No hay forma que puedas entrar ¿Entiendes?

La rubia aun miraba la entrada tapándose la mitad de la cara, pero la pudo ver asintiendo.

-Desde el primer momento fue mi plan que te quedaras en una de las ciudades o pueblos cercanos a Noxus y esperaras allí. Como bien presientes, inclusive este pueblo es peligroso para alguien como tú, pero la seguridad y la desconfianza de la gente no es tan grande. Si no haces nada para llamar la atención podrías pasar varios días desapercibida.

-Podría escaparme- comentó finalmente ahora mirando hacia el lado contrario de la puerta, pero sin mirar a la mayor en ningún momento, esta sonrió de lado.

-Eso no es inteligente, ya te encuentras en dominios noxianos, transitar las rutas implica dar con soldados que las cuidan y no todos son fáciles de vencer con luces. Transitar rutas alternas implicaría perderte y morir. Es un territorio muy amplio, y estas realmente lejos de alguna ciudad aliada para ti.

-Quizás… pero me dejas con mucho dinero ¿Sabes? Podría pensar en algo.

-"Quizás"- repitió la asesina aun con gracia- pero no creo que tengas grandes oportunidades si lo intentas, así que mejor usa ese dinero para lo que necesites aquí e intenta en lo posible no salir del hostal.

Espero que la maga contestara algo, pero no lo hizo, suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, dejando que algunos segundos pasaran mientras contemplaba la mañana.

-Conociendo el camino, me llevara día y medio llegar a la capital… quizás lo pueda hacer en menos. Debo atender los asuntos que se me presenten allí y volveré tan pronto me dejen en paz, volver me tomaría lo mismo, supongo. Puedes pensarlo tanto como quieras, pero créeme cuando te digo que tus oportunidad de vivir es bajo mi órdenes y esperando a que regrese.

-¿Y si no regresas?- la interrumpió finalmente mirándola- ¿Si te mueres en lo que viajas o decides en Noxus que no valgo tanto como para regresar?

-Oh, tu vales mucho, tengo planes hasta para tu cabeza en el caso que decida matarte- comentó poniendo aun gracia al asunto- y por favor ¿Morirme? ¿Yo?- pregunto riendo por lo bajo- quizás, sí, algún día, pero me lo imagino más bien en un campo de batalla luego de haber matado un buen puñado de inútiles, llena de gloria, y no en un viaje rumbo a mi casa.

-Sí, que patética forma de morir seria esa ¿No?- pregunto Lux en tono neutro sin sumarse a su humor.

-Ahora me entiendes. De verdad, deberías estar más preocupada por ti en este pueblo mientras estoy lejos y no puedes venir a llorar por mi ayuda ¿Sabes?

-Claro…

Las respuestas eran tan vagas que a la mayor se le quitaron las ganas de seguir con su tono altanero y sarcástico.

Volvió a tomarse su tiempo para respirar profundamente el aire matutino y el frescor que podía sentir.

Sabía que debía llevar el rostro cubierto mientras saliera de las proximidades, y que luego, en los caminos, le convendría ponerse su capa y dejar sus cabellos sueltos para que los primeros soldados que la divisaran la reconocieran y ayudaran.

Comenzó a vendarse el rostro bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia y sin demorarse más subió al caballo. Al pasar a la par de la chica esta ya no la miró, en actitud molesta y aun en desacuerdo por lo que estaba por hacer.

-Estaré bien- le dijo sin saber porque lo hacía- volveré pronto por ti, solo… no te metas en problemas ¿Sí?- preguntó pero la maga no se movió ni dijo nada- en la bolsa hay cosas que compre que creí que te serian útil… para que no tuvieras que volver al pueblo tan pronto en caso de…

-Yo también estaré bien ¿Sabes?- la interrumpió en tono molesto, aun si mirarla- Ya vete y no te preocupes por mí.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y solo le dedico una última mirada con su ojo descubierto, miro luego al frente y no perdió más el tiempo, dirigiendo a su caballo a la salida y tomando velocidad a medida que se alejaba del hostal.

La rubia miro la bolsa que le habían dejado y luego la salida, suspiro asimilando la nueva realidad que tendría que vivir en los días siguientes. Ya no se sentía preocupada pero sabía que la sensación le duraría poco.

De repente recordó la mirada que había recibido de la pelirroja mientras discutían y nuevamente su corazón dio un salto, solo que esta vez siguió golpeando aceleradamente, haciendo que su cara tomara color.

Entre atontada y confundida llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y comprobaba que su latir era fuerte tal y como creía escucharlo.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando el recuerdo y se dirigió a la bolsa, tomándola entre sus brazos y entrando al hostal.

"¿Morirme? ¿Yo?" recordó las palabras y creyó que no había otra persona en el mundo que pudiera haber dicho eso con un tono tan soberbio y seguro como Katarina.

Nadie que se lo creyera tanto…

Nadie que hubiera logrado hacérselo creer tampoco.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** :

Como llevo un tiempo sin actualizar, escribí mucho XD

Review si les gusto, si no les gusto, si lo leyeren… si no lo leyeron XD ok, no u.u

No veo las horas de escribir las partes #zukulentas de este fic, ya no falta mucho *.*

Quiero agradecerles, porque este fic paso los 100 review en el ultimo capitulo, y estoy realmente muy feliz por eso, por todo su apoyo aqui y en wattpad (en wattpad tiene muchas estrellitas tambien) y decirles que yo amo escribir, y siempre pongo mucho de mi en esto, y ver que responden tan bien me llena de energia siempre. Yo escribiria asi nadie me contestara de hecho, pero ver que lo hacen es realmente genial chicos, muchas gracias, de verdad :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

* * *

 **Terceros en el interior**

* * *

Cassiopeia había escuchado la noticia, pero no fue hasta que vio desde la ventana más alta de la torre en la que se encontraba, como un escolta a caballos, rodeaba a protegida, una chica con una capa tan imponente y un cabello tan brillante de rojo que destacaba desde la posición en la que estaba.

-Finalmente llega- murmuro y giro su cabeza a la izquierda donde unos sabios se encontraban- avisad- ordenó y los hombres se retiraron.

Volvió su vista a su hermana, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara al notar la falta de algo… de alguien.

* * *

Ahora la media mujer avanzaba molesta por los pasillos de piedra, conocía a la perfección la ruta que estaba tomando y tenía varias preguntas para cierta mujer del alto mando que no se presentó a la reunión en la que debía dar la cara.

Atravesó la puerta sin llamar y la cerró detrás de ella provocando un gran estruendo en la amplia habitación, pero la única persona allí ni se inmuto.

-¿Es que te perdiste camino a la reunión?- pregunto molesta al ver que no había respuesta alguna de su hermana.

-Conozco bien el lugar- fue la vaga contestación de la pelirroja que se encontraba armando un bolso con sus cosas.

-¿Qué fue entonces? Porque recuerdo haber dado órdenes claras de que se te trajera y se me aviso que dijiste que estarías allí.

-Sí… supongo que mentí ¿No es así?

-Te esperamos por dos días y aun así no te dignas en aparecer frente al alto mando.

-No tengo realmente interés de una reunión con alguno de ellos ahora.

-¡No importa cuales sean tus intereses! Tú tienes deberes que cumplir y ahora es como…

-¿Podrías callarte?- pidió con aburrimiento la mayor, y finalmente se volteo a ver a su hermana- No sé cuántas veces he repetido que no me interesa, no, no solo eso, sino que me dejen afuera de lo relacionado con ese artefacto. Yo lo robe, lo trajimos a Noxus, seguramente lo están analizando minuciosamente desde el primer momento que paso nuestras puertas… ¿Para qué quieres que este en una reunión que sé que tratara sobre eso? No me interesa.

-Hablas sin saber, han pasado cosas, hay nuevas órdenes y se te las han encomendado.

-¿Tiene que ver con este artefacto?- preguntó conociendo la respuesta y su hermana solo se cruzó de brazos. Katarina sonrió de lado y volvió su vista al bolso.

-No tienes opción, son ordenes que van más allá de mi o de lo que tú puedas negociar.

-Yo no negocio, dije directamente que no lo hare.

-Ya veremos…

Cassiopeia esperaba alguna contestación más, pero su hermana ahora se encargaba de revisar sus armas.

-¿Te estas preparando para salir?

-Así es, me iré de Noxus en unos minutos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora totalmente confundida

-Oh ¿Esperabas que me quedara?

-¿Es que acaso tiene algo mejor que hacer?- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta.

Los pensamientos de la media mujer comenzaron a cruzar rápidamente y luego se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Está viva- dijo con cierto tono de repugnancia.

Katarina giro su cabeza para verle y le sonrió de lado.

-No sé de qué hablas- fue su respuesta, pero se notaba que no lo estaba haciendo para convencerla, solo para molestarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Eso explica porque tardaste tanto en llegar, le buscabas un lugar seguro a donde quedarse, sabias que si la traías aquí la matarían sin dudarlo.

-Todavía sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?- preguntó hasta con gracia y podía ver como los músculos de la mandíbula de su hermana se tensaban- Hazte un favor, Cassiopeia, y mantente alejada de mis asuntos… en particular "este" asunto.

-"Tu asunto" trato de matarme la última vez ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tú trataste de matar a "Mi asunto" primero. Y si fuera tu no buscaría venganza, ya que el asunto del que hablamos anda por ahí, con un anticuerpo en su sangre que la hace inmune a tus toxinas y a las más letales de Noxus, cortesía de tu estupidez, y ya que lo único que haces bien es escupir ese veneno, te mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tu hermanita quizás esta vez no haga nada para evitarlo.

-¿"Mi estupidez" dices?- pregunto con sarcasmo y hasta se rio- No ¿Quien fue la que la trajo en brazos haciendo todo un escándalo para que se le aplicara el antídoto? No, no- volvió a decir, pero a su hermana el asunto ya no le causaba gracia, volvía a ver el bolso que armaba- La que está siendo estúpida es otra.

Ninguna dijo nada hasta que Katarina cerró su bolso y enlisto sus cosas.

-Leblanc quiere hablar contigo- soltó ya con calma Cassiopeia y podía ver como los hombros de su hermana se levantaban y caían, producto de respirar con profundidad-Esta en la Torre de la Ala oeste, no la hagas esperar.

Y sin decir nada más, convencida que con el peso del nombre que acaba de largar sería suficiente, se retiró de la habitación.

Katarina se dio vuelta, luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, y volvía a estar sola en la habitación. Su cuerpo se sintió nuevamente cansado, el viaje había sido largo y forzoso y no había tenido oportunidad de dormir correctamente.

Volvió su vista a sus cosas y suspirando de nuevo se alejó de ellas camino a la puerta.

-Que fastidio…

* * *

La mujer miraba absorta el fuego de la chimenea frente de ella, de brazos cruzados y sin moverse más allá de lo que su respiración lo permitía. El silencio en la habitación que le habían designado en esa torre solo se rompía por la madera crujiendo entre las llamas.

De un momento a otro la soledad que invadía su instancia le pareció alejarse. Sonrió al notar la presencia de alguien más y ni se molestó en voltearse.

-Alguien tan importante para Noxus debería saber anunciarse antes de aparecer- dijo la maga moviendo su cuello, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le contestaron sin mayor problema.

Leblanc giró su cuerpo para ver a su invitada, una pelirroja con expresión seria le clavaba sus verdes ojos impacientes, también cruzada de brazos.

-Estos asuntos deben ser más importantes de lo que pensaba si hacen que salgas de las sombras a las que estas acostumbrada a trabajar- comento con desdén la pelirroja.

-Pues son tanto interesante, tienes razón, aunque parece que no se te ha contagiado el entusiasmo. Esperaba verte en la reunión de hoy.

-Oh… ¿Me extrañaron?

Este comentario hizo sonreír a la oscura maga y esta comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, trajo luego consigo un cofre y lo puso en la mesa de té, cercana a la chimenea.

-Supongo que reconoces el cofre- inquirió la mayor, sentándose en el sofá frente a la mesa.

-Si- contestó con rapidez sin querer darle más vuelta al asunto.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de él y del artefacto adentro?

-Pensé que ya había llegado el informe que mande de eso, Cassiopeia debió elevarlo junto con el suyo, no tengo nada para agregar.

Ante la contundente respuesta Leblanc asintió satisfecha, y miró atenta a la pelirroja esperando más.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No es nada, solo ciertos… rumores que ahora me parecen que tienen sentido- contestó divertida la de pelo oscuro.

-¿Rumores?

-Sí, veras, me dijeron que la hija del jefe del alto mando, quien es una temida asesina por todo valoran, anda con la cola entre las piernas solo con mencionar este… cofre de aquí.

Leblanc pudo ver como la mirada que recibía se hacía más dura y amenazante.

-Y aún más palabras me llegaron cuando el cofre ingreso a la capital, más sobre la misma chica, dicen por ahí que se anda comportando extraño, de manera poco eficiente. Me contaron que prefirió bajar a un acantilado, sola, en vez de pasar un segundo más con el cofre. Que dejó su deber de escoltarlo huyendo de él lo más pronto posible a caballo.

-Eso dicen ¿Eh?

-Sí, y ahora llegas algunos días tarde, como si te hubieras perdido en el camino, con una terrible apariencia. No te presentas a la reunión por la que se te esperaba y supongo que planeas huir pronto también… que increíble imagen estás dejando atrás.

Katarina sonrió de lado, y ahora parecía mostrar una pose más confiada en ella.

-Me mandaste a llamar ¿Qué quieres?

-Ah… es verdad- dijo algo desilusionada al ver de repente el poco interés que su acompañante mostraba en discutirle la provocación que intentaba generar- Bueno, son justamente estos rumores lo que me generaron curiosidad en ti y quizás me puedas ser más útil ahora.

-Te escucho.

-Pareces que estás apurada por algo, así que seré breve. Desde el primer dia que el cofre y el artefacto llegaron aquí, han estado en revisión y se lo ha investigado arduamente. Yo misma he estado todo el tiempo a la par suya, no ha habido un solo momento en que no pensara en esto…

-Noxus aprecia tu dedicación- contestó con aburrimiento la pelirroja, Leblanc solo sonrió a la burla.

-Puedo sentir el poder de esta cosa, inclusive desde antes que entraran a dominós noxianos, podía sentirlo. Ahora frente mío, aun siento su terrible potencial pero…

-No han descubierto nada ¿No es así?

-Esto es más complejo y más antiguo que cualquier sabio de Noxus. Hemos intentado tomar cualquier información respecto al artefacto, pero es realmente escasa. Aunque si tenemos novedades interesantes.

-Bien por ti…- habló la asesina intentando demostrar su aburrimiento por lo que le contaban.

-Claro, claro, lleguemos a la parte que te corresponde- habló notando la impaciencia- Solo tú has demostrado tener sentimientos frente al artefacto, rechazo cuando poco ¿Por qué?

-Me da una mala sensación, es todo.

-Necesito que seas más específica, quizás no es importante para ti, pero yo creo que puedes aportar mucho a la investigación sobre esto.

-No tengo mucho por agregar, solo me da muy mala impresión.

-¿Tan mala como para querer tenerlo lejos? ¿Qué es? ¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación? ¿Angustia?- siguió indagando.

-No lo sé, es complicado de explicar.

-Ya veo- dijo la mujer, y se levantó del sofá- siéntate- ordenó pero Katarina no se movió de su lugar- siéntate- puntualizo con más autoridad y la pelirroja terminó por obedecer de mala gana.

Leblanc paseo por detrás del asiento que había tomado Katarina y no tardó mucho en dejar un vaso de agua en la mesa, en frente de donde se encontraba su invitada. Introdujo su dedo en el recipiente y solo con que su uña tocara el líquido este se volvió oscuro. Luego se posiciono detrás de Katarina, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-"Complicado de explicar" ¿Eh?- preguntó y apretó sus dedos en los hombros de la chica- bueno… entonces muéstrame. Busca ese sentimiento… vamos… recuérdalo.

Leblanc podía ver que los ojos de Katarina estaban enfocados en el líquido oscuro, solo unos segundos más y ya las imágenes aparecían frente a sus ojos.

Veía ahora un oso de peluche cuyos ojos eran de un rubí muy brillante y hermoso, en su pecho podía sentir la preocupación, temor y desconfianza que generaba el juguete. De repente podía ver una mujer delgada y alta, vestida de empleada, le sonreía y sostenía su mano, la calma invadía su interior ahora.

Los brillantes azulejos de un baño, seguido por un pasillo, sentía su cuerpo húmedo, una puerta que se habría, los rubí en el suelo, oscuridad, pánico era el sentimiento al ver unas criaturas esqueléticas y pequeñas, como arañas que se mojaban en un abundante charco de sangre, el rostro de la chica que le sonreía antes ahora estaba con una fría expresión mientras los insectos le arrancaban los ojos, oscuridad.

Sentía su cuerpo muy incómodo pero en su pecho solo había un vacío, tristeza, depresión quizás, se hizo la luz ante ella, y Leblanc reconoció el rostro del jefe del alto mando, más joven, embozo una sonrisa que no lleno el sentimiento de indiferencia que invadía su pecho. Otro rostro apareció, el de un hombre siendo sostenido por soldados noxianos. Poco a poco sentía como interior hervía, ningún rastro de tristeza quedo, ahora lo que la abrazaba era un latente odio, tan grande que no entraba en su pecho, y todo se volvió sangre.

La sangre que veía ahora, sin embargo, estaba manchando un estandarte demaciano, sentía emoción y excitación en su ser, lo estaba disfrutando. Alguien le trajo un cofre, lo abrió ante sus ojos y pudo ver el artefacto, y con él, el júbilo pareció esfumarse y ser reemplazado por un sentimiento familiar y lejano.

"Ya veo…" pensó Leblanc cuando el escenario comenzó a tornarse blanco. "Siente lo mismo que por el peluche… de ahí el rechazo, pero no veo ninguna relación… ni siquiera una conexión razonable, es un miedo infundado después de todo"

Dejo de pensar cuando sintió que su aliento le faltaba y jadeaba, el sentimiento de preocupación volvió a invadir su ser. El escenario que se le mostraba era predominantemente blanco, nevaba, y sus pies se hundían haciendo más difícil caminar. Se detuvo para recuperar el aire y miraba hacia todos lados, muy atenta. De repente diviso algo inmóvil en la nieve y el temor predomino a medida que se acercaba a eso, pero entonces una mano se levantó, apuntando al cielo. Se siguió acercando y fue cuando con ambas manos tomo la que se extendía, solo con tocarla el alivio empezó a invadirla. Ahora su atención estaba en unos ojos azules que la miraban con detenimiento.

Preocupación, preocupación de nuevo cuando diviso un viejo hotel, el cartel colgaba a un costado de la pared, con cadenas oxidadas, hacia frio, tenía un establo al costado, debía regresar pronto a ese hotel, debía volver pronto.

"¿Qué hay en el hotel?" preguntó Leblanc intentando que sus pensamientos, que eran los de Katarina, la guiaran a la respuesta de su actual preocupación.

La imagen se enfocó en el establo, sentía malestar, dolor de cabeza mientras alguien le gritaba y discutía. Nuevamente aparecía frente a ella esos ojos azules, luego sus mejillas, su boca, su contorno, su pelo, todo hasta que finalmente pudo contemplar el rostro de quien tenía en frente y se sintió inquieta. El malestar desapareció por completo y ahora solo se sentía ansiosa y confundida mientras parecía molestarle sus propios latidos.

"Fuertes y descontrolados…" razonó la maga, familiarizándose con el sentimiento "como si estuviera…"

Pero algo doblo con fuerza su muñeca, sacándola de los pensamientos y haciendo que volviera a la habitación de un golpe.

Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente a quien le causaba el dolor, y se encontró de lleno con una mirada esmeralda amenazante, llena de odio y rencor.

-Si te vuelves a meter en mi cabeza- habló Katarina con los dientes bien cerrados- te mato.

-¿Tan irritada de repente?- intentó burlarse la maga, pero torcieron su muñeca de tal forma que ninguna mueca de burla logro formarse.

Katarina sostuvo la pose, hasta que vio cómo su víctima cerraba los ojos sumisa y luego la empujó, haciéndola caer en el sofá, sentada.

-Si eso es todo, me voy- dijo encarando para la puerta.

-Mañana habrá una reunión, bien temprano. Como te dije tenemos novedades que nos interesan y hay órdenes nuevas- hablo calmada la mujer, tocándose la muñeca para aliviar el dolor- te recomiendo que no faltes esta vez.

La asesina no dijo nada y abrió la puerta para retirarse, pero antes de poder salir escucho una risa, su mirada volvió a Leblanc.

-Tomate tu tiempo, duerme, te prometo que luego de la reunión te daré algo de tiempo para arreglar tus cosas, nadie te detendrá- habló con confianza- ¿O tanto temes que no te esperen?

No hubo respuesta, solo un portazo y la mujer volvió a quedar sola, poco a poco el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación.

Su mirada volvió al vaso con el contenido oscuro, lo tomo en sus manos y con el dedo lo revolvió, dejo que el agua se calmara y en ella apareció un rostro difuminado de cierta maga demaciana que conocía bien.

Sonrió y tiro el contenido a las llamas, haciendo que un vapor oscuro apareciera y luego se esfumara.

-Menudo par de idiotas.

* * *

Lux despertó con los sonidos de los truenos esa mañana. Desde su cama podía ver la otra desocupada y la ventana.

Se levantó para mirar mejor y notó las nubes oscuras que se avecinaban al pueblo, no podría decir en qué momento comenzaría a llover, pero pensaba que no faltaba mucho, un frio y húmedo viento entró a la habitación alborotando sus cabellos y cerró la ventana.

"Día y medio para llegar a la capital y otro día y medio para regresar… o quizás menos… eso fue lo que dijo" recordaba la maga.

Ya era el tercer día por la mañana, si Katarina no había tenido ningún percance debería de llegar en cualquier momento del día.

"Si sigue con vida, claro" razonó, pero la voz confiada y soberbia de la asesina todavía sonaba en su mente y esto hizo que ese pensamiento se esfumara sin ningún esfuerzo.

Miró a la mesa de la habitación y se fijó en los apilados libros que había comprado hace un par de días. Junto con un poco de ropa y comida para sustentarse, no había hecho otro gasto con la cantidad de dinero que se le había dejado, y encontró en la lectura un pasatiempo en esos días de soledad.

La bolsa con alimentos que Katarina le había dejado no había sido la gran cosa y al día siguiente había optado por acercarse al centro del pueblo por más cosas.

Había ido con la precaución de estar bien cubierta y pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Cuando ya había comprado los víveres decidió también buscar algo con que entretenerse.

Mientras cargaba los libros recién pagados se le hizo evidente el cambio en el ambiente del pueblo, de repente muy tenso y cargado de temor. La gente en las calles se escondían y miraban con ojos sombrío a las esquinas.

Lux no tardó mucho en toparse con los causantes de tal cambio. Un grupo grande de soldados noxianos habían ingresado al pueblo, montado y luciendo intimidantes. De los últimos caballos del grupo, de unas sogas, se podía ver unos cuantos cuerpos siendo arrastrados por el suelo.

Cuando el grupo de soldados paso a su lado, Lux imitó al resto de la gente, haciéndose a un lado y evitando la mirada de los jinetes, sin embargo nada pudo hacer con su curiosidad por los cadáveres. Los cuerpos estaban desnudos y llenos de moretones y heridas, la tierra que se le clavaba en la piel por ser arrastrado solo los ensuciaba más y hacían que sus heridas abran, ya no tenían sangre para manchar los suelos del pueblo.

El momento paso y los soldados desaparecieron de vista, sin embargo nadie se movió.

Si la idea de los noxianos era conseguir el respeto, metiendo el miedo por los ojos de sus allegados, Lux debía admitir que era muy eficiente.

La maga tomó el doble de precaución cuando se había dirigido de nuevo al motel y no había vuelto a salir, sin embargo ya había devorado cada uno de los libros y no tenía alimentos para el nuevo día.

"Y tampoco sé si hoy vendrá finalmente" recordó viendo de nuevo la cama vacía de su antes acompañante "Y quizás quiera comer algo… el viaje es de día y medio, eso dijo, seguro no comerá nada y tendrá hambre…"

La rubia torció su nariz con molestia y cerrando los ojos se reprendió.

"¿Y a mí que me tiene que importar que venga con hambre? Que venga muriéndose, por mi está bien, pero que llegue para sacarme de aquí. Con eso me basta"

Terminó recogiendo su cabello, molesta por ella misma, y cubrió su rostro con la máscara, saliendo con paso pesados de la habitación.

Una vez afuera pudo ver con más detenimiento la tormenta que se avecinaba, y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si esta haría retrasar la llegada de la asesina al pueblo.

No dudo en apresurar sus pasos con temor que la lluvia comenzara a caer estando afuera.

No tardo realmente mucho en comprar unos trozos de carnes y vegetales. Lo había hecho ya dos veces antes, cuando Katarina había estado enferma y el día que compro los libros. Se dijo a ella misma de pasar nuevamente por la librería y adquirir un nuevo entretenimiento para su día.

El contenido de los libros que había comprado trataban principalmente de información sobre Noxus y su historia, política y movimientos, lo más reciente que se podría conseguir en esos días, la librería y el dueño no le daban a la demaciana la idea de un lugar realmente actualizado o siquiera de mostrar un verdadero intereses en sacar el polvo a los estantes, pero sabía que no podía ponerse pretenciosa.

También estaba sorprendida de que aun habiendo pasado todo un día, el ambiente del pueblo y la disposición de la gente seguía siendo muy tensa y desconfiada.

"¿Cada cuánto los soldados harán ese tipo de espectáculos para mantener a margen a sus pueblos cercano?" se preguntó, recordando como al llegar, había un puñado de gente que se reía de un sujeto que se burlaba de los soldado de Noxus. Ahora parecía que solo nombrarlos mereciera un castigo.

Ya con las bolsas en brazos y creyendo tenerlo todo, comenzó a encaminarse para salir de la zona centro y dirigirse al camino de campos que al llevaría al motel, pero de repente se sintió atraída a caminar más al centro.

Poniendo la mente en blanco, sintiéndose dispersa, le hizo caso a su deseo y camino sin un rumbo claro, adentrándose al pueblo.

Su vista se vio atraída a un lugar amplio, de pasto muerto y seco, donde se podían ver algunos bancos mal cuidado y farolas, ese espacio ocupaba gran parte de la esquina de la cuadra, y se podía contar un grupo de por lo menos diez personas paradas cerca, las una de las otras.

Lux siguió caminando hacia allí con el mismo desdén que la había hecho caminar las anteriores cuadras. Su mirada se topó entonces en una mujer que contrastaba mucho con su entorno, pues sus cabellos era blanco y prolijo, de una piel rosa y un vestido bordo muy bonito, se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos, y parecía ser el centro de todas las miradas de las personas que se encontraban allí.

La rubia se quedó parada a la par de una de las personas allí, y se dedicó a mirarla, podía ver que sus labios se movían y pero las palabras no llegaban a ella, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy aburrido que a nadie le interesa pero es imposible dejar de prestarle tu atención. Era un sentimiento, extraño, contradictorio, y mientras más pensaba en ellos más cansada y dispersa se sentía.

Algo chocó su brazo haciéndola despabilar. Busco la razón y la encontró al darse vuelta. Pudo ver a una mujer, nada excepcional, bastante mayor, llevaba del brazo a un niño, lo arrastraba hacia afuera de las personas allí, parecía reprenderlo mientras lo zarandeaba. El chico, al ser arrastrado afuera de tal manera, fue lo que golpeo a Lux. La maga siguió la escena hasta que la mujer abrió una puerta, seguramente su casa, y se metió adentro con el muchacho cerrándola luego.

"¿Qué hace?" se preguntó y se tentó de dejar de pensar en eso y volver su atención a lo que antes la entretenía, la mujer en el centro, pero antes de eso su vista paso por los rostros de quienes la rodeaba, se vio reflejada allí, seguramente tendría el mismo rostro, aburridos, casi dormidos y embobados.

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Debería ir al motel a esperar… yo estaba esperando… a Katarina?"

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran más y recuperara vitalidad. ¿Por qué se había distraído tanto?

Sus sentidos se alertaron y volvió a ver a la mujer de pelo blanco, esta no parecía reparar en ella, solo miraba uno por uno a quienes la rodeaban, con cierto embelesamiento pero notablemente más despierto que sus oyentes.

"Es un encantamiento" razonó al relacionarlo todo "Nos está encantando"

Lux miró ahora con más atención a quienes lo rodeaba, extrañándose que para tener un rango de tantas cuadras, solo haya conseguido una docena de personas.

"Pero estas personas" pensó viendo los rostros "son realmente jóvenes… algunos niños"

Ahora que podía verlo, la escena parecía más bien como si algunos chicos se juntaran en ronda para que una mujer les contara un cuento.

La rubia no conocía las costumbres del lugar y nada realmente seguro relacionado a Noxus. Pensó que quizás esta era una forma de calmar a los niños luego de un episodio tan rudo. Quizás era lo habitual.

"Pero entonces…" siguió pensando volviendo su vista a la puerta donde la mujer había arrastrado a ese niño "Parecía su madre o algún familiar… ¿Por qué lo alejaría?"

La maga siguió pensando en todas la posibilidades, pero cada más que lo hacía, más le parecía que esto era algo atípico del lugar. La sensación de alerta la volvió a inundar y desconfió enormemente de la mujer. Algo de carácter oscuro y malévolo comenzaba a sentirse en el aire.

"Si estuviéramos en Demacia, detendría esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero… no estoy en Demacia ¿Verdad?… Y esto no son mis asuntos ¿No es así?" pensó y casi pudo sentir la voz de Katarina recomendándole no meterse donde no la llaman.

Lux sabía que su vida dependía de su capacidad para pasar desapercibida. Los recuerdos de los cadáveres siendo arrastrado por los jinetes todavía era algo muy vivido en su mente y si no jugaba bien sus cartas podría terminar así.

Hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando por última vez a los jóvenes, había una niña de cabellos anaranjados, sucios y desarreglada, como lo era habitual de la gente de ese pueblo, llevaba la misma mirada decaída que los demás, pero a Lux le pareció particularmente joven.

"Perdón… realmente no son mis asuntos" se disculpó pero le llevaron varios segundos retomar su retirada.

Caminó distraída por sus pensamientos de culpa y no vio a quien tenía en frente, chocando y tirando su bolsa torpemente.

-Perdón- dejo escapar distraída, arrepintiéndose de hablar de inmediato.

Levanto la mirada y luego de toparse con una tupida barba marrón unos extraños ojos rojos con un círculo amarillo como iris la miraba desde arriba.

Lux se quedó inmóvil y confundida ante la extrañeza de esa mirada, pero no tardo en ponerse en alerta y dar varios pasos hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo.

El hombre con un sombrero que oscurecía su rostro pero no sus ojos centellantes de sangre, no paraba de mirarla seriamente.

La rubia no demoro más y paso a su lado apurando el paso para salir de allí.

Nadie la siguió.

* * *

El día pasó tranquilo desde que llego a su habitación en el Hotel. La lluvia comenzó a caer junto con la noche, pero solo una llovizna constante, los truenos habían desaparecido del cielo y solo se escuchaba el golpear de las gotas.

Lux se había cocinado ya su cena, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar su plato. Algo le había quitado el apetito, y al parecer también el interés por el libro que ahora tenía en sus manos.

Se movió hasta llegar a la cama más cercana a la ventana, la que antes había ocupado Katarina, y se acostó en ella sintiéndose cansada.

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó analizándose "No me duele nada ni me siento realmente mal, pero esto es extraño" siguió pensando mientras giraba su rostro al vidrio y podía ver las gotas golpeando en él.

Su cuerpo y mente se veía invadido de un sentimiento pesado y agotador. Se sentía desanimada.

Extendió una de sus manos y noto que el color le faltaba, tenía la piel extrañamente más clara, casi grisease.

"¿Anemia?... No, he comido bien en estos días… no, no es algo físico… aunque tenga poco color, quizás mi presión bajo un poco pero… se siente como si… no tuviera fuerzas para hacer nada… como si no quisiera hacer nada… como si nada importara… ¿Por qué debería de importar?... ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir? Salir, comprar comida, esperarla, leer ¿Qué importa todo eso? Estoy muerta de todas formas… moriré de todas formas… debería morir ahora"

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, no entendiendo de donde salieron esos pensamientos tan de repente.

Volvió a ver su mano y esta vez el color volvía a ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó tocándose la frente.

Se dirigio al baño a despabilarse con agua y al salir se quedó contemplando la cama de Katarina, solo podía desear que vuelva pronto.

Apago las luces y se dispuso a dormir, pero cuando se acercó a la ventana nuevamente dio un salto para esconderse a un costado del vidrio.

Se acercó con cuidado al borde y miro el punto donde creyó ver lo que tanto la asusto, y ahí estaba.

Al frente del hotel, en el medio de la lluvia, parado a mitad del camino, un señor alto, de sombrero miraba el edificio.

Lux se escondió detrás de la cortina que tenía al costado y podía contemplarlo a través de la tela, no estaba segura, porque la llovizna era constante, pero juraría que miraba hacia su ventana.

Era el mismo sujeto del pueblo, aun se podía ver en su rostro esos ojos encendidos.

Lux se mantenía inmóvil desde el refugio que le podía brindar la cortina y el segundo piso de la habitación. Se quedó observando al hombre pero por muchos minutos nada paso.

La maga se sentía envuelta de desconfianza y esta evitaba que dejara de observar la amenaza que sentía provenir del ser parado afuera… pero este siguió de pie fuera del hotel.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y el hombre estaba tan inmóvil en su lugar que Lux comenzó a dudar de sus ojos, comenzaba a no darle crédito, pero cada que el tiempo pasaba el sentimiento de acoso se volvía peor.

* * *

La maga se había recostado en la bañera y ya el agua estaba fría, pero no tenía intenciones de salir de allí aun.

Su mirada estaba perdida, pues sus pensamientos y cansancio por la noche que tuvo que pasar la mantenían alejada de la realidad.

Se había pasado la noche en vela y estresada, asustada por quien la vigilaba. Sujeto que al comenzar a aparecer primeros rayos de la mañana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido.

Esto no relajo a la rubia, el solo hecho de saber de una amenaza, de estar viéndola, es una cosa, perder de vista a la amenaza solo hacía que el sentimiento empeorara.

El estrés de la noche y la mañana había sido tanto que la espalda y el cuello le dolía.

Salió de la bañera y se cambió. Miro por la ventana y aun llovía, más fuerte que el día anterior, pero no había nadie parado bajo esa lluvia.

El solo hecho de que aun fuera de día le hizo sentir la confianza para recostarse y permitirse dormir.

Deseo no estar sola, deseo con todas sus fuerzas de que antes de que la noche volviera a caer Katarina estuviera con ella de nuevo. Y pensando en que la pelirroja seguro hubiera hecho algo al respecto, se durmió.

* * *

"Katarina no va a volver"

Fue el pensamiento que la golpeo de repente mientras abría sus ojos, podía escuchar la tormenta afuera del hotel.

"¿Por qué volvería?" se cuestionó y sintió su cuerpo pesado, desganado "Valgo lo mismo para ella muerta o viva… no, valgo menos que el viaje de vuelta aquí ¿Por qué volvería? No… no volverá, solo se fue y me dejo, dejarme que me pudra en este hotel fue la forma de librarse de mí"

Giró en su cama y contemplo los muebles de la pequeña cocina.

"Moriré aquí, nadie me encontrara… estoy tan lejos de Demacia… ni siquiera me están buscando. Deben pensar que estoy muerta. Yo pensaría que estoy muerta… estoy muerta"

Extendió su mano a un costado y vio que su piel estaba de un tono grisease pálido, podía ver sus venas de un tono oscuro en contraste con la piel.

"No importa esto tampoco ¿Por qué debería encontrarle una solución? ¿A dónde me lleva pensar en esto? A ningún lado… yo no soy capaz de ir a ningún lado… no soy nada, ni siquiera puedo escapar de un pueblo… dependo de Katarina y esta se deshizo de mi… soy basura… debería morir y ya"

Lux podía sentir como su respiración se volvía cada vez más leve, su corazón calmado y pesado, como si cada latido costara más.

Se sentó en la cama y se deslizo hasta que su frente toco el vidrio de la ventana. Podía ver al hombre parado en medio de la lluvia de nuevo.

"Preferiría morir de una vez… estoy tan cansada de mi… ya no quiero seguir"

Los pensamientos siguieron flotando en su cabeza. Era como ahogarse.

El tipo seguía allí parado, lo estuvo nuevamente por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente Lux vio que caminaba hacia el hotel.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y miro la puerta de entrada. No se sorprendió cuando el picaporte se giró y esta se abrió como si no tuviera llave… todo empezó a oscurecer… y se sentía como si fuera lo correcto.

* * *

Una enorme piedra hizo que la carreta diera un salto, el suficiente como para que al cabeza de Lux golpeara en la madera, haciendo que se despertara.

Sus ojos tardaron en mostrarle donde se encontraba. Un compartimiento de madera, por lo que escuchaba una carreta techada tirada por caballos.

El cansancio volvió a invadirla junto con la depresión y los pensamientos desalentadores con tanta rapidez, que tiro su cabeza de lado para volver a dormir.

Sus manos estaban atada en frente de ella y noto que también sus tobillos, pero no le importaba, quería volver a dormir, estaba cansada.

Su vista se quedó perdida en frente, donde unas bolsas de tela descansaban en el suelo de la carreta.

Nuevamente el compartimientos movió bruscamente a causa del camino, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara de nuevo y una de las bolsas callera de costado, dejando salir su contenido.

Los ojos cansados de Lux pudieron contemplar el pequeño brazo y cabeza de alguien. La piel blanca, tan pálida que las venas contrastaban y se dejaban ver como tubos oscuros. Era una niña, de cabellos anaranjados, su mirada perdida y el rostro sucio.

"Perdón, no son mis asuntos"

Sus propias pensamientos la hicieron ubicar de donde conocía a la niña y pestañando varias veces sintió que volvía en sí.

Trato de acercarse a la bolsa con la niña, pero entonces su cabeza volvió a ser invadida de pensamientos negativos y deprimentes, podía ver como su mano, las venas se volvían más oscura.

Apretando la mandíbula levanto su cabeza los centímetros que pudo, y al dejo caer con fuerza. El dolor alejo los pensamientos por unos segundos, pero se vio obligada a volver a golpearse cuando estos la atacaron en cuento pudieron.

"No puedo" se dijo cansándose de nuevo y sintiendo como los golpes en su cabeza también le jugaban en contra. "No puedo… no puedo… soy tan inútil"

Su visión se hizo borrosa a medida que las lágrimas le salían, se sentía tan miserable.

"Si te mueres niña, no podrás vengarte de mí"

Ahora esa voz en su cabeza no era la de ella recriminándose cosas, era de otra persona burlándose, conocía esa voz, tan confiada y soberbia.

Volvió a levantar su cabeza y la dejo caer con más fuerza de lo que creyó que podía, apretó sus dientes al sentir el dolor, pero los pensamientos se habían ido.

Giro sobre su eje y trato de ver por afuera del compartimiento, había dos personas tirando de los caballos, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba detrás de ellos.

Volvió su mirada ahora detrás de las bolsas, la parte trasera de la carreta, solo había una madera que evitaba que el contenido saliera hacia afuera, podía ver el camino, la tormenta, la noche.

El desgano y la tristeza volvieron a su ser, Lux sabía que venían, sabían que no la iban a dejar hasta que se convenciera de que morir era lo mejor.

"Pero no voy a morir, no así, no ahora, no hasta que no le patee el trasero a esa estúpida noxiana que se ríe de mi" podía visualizar la sonrisa burlona de Katarina. Podía escucharla llamándola "Niña" podía sentirla desprestigiando sus capacidades y no creyéndola capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta.

"Yo te demostrarte… yo te demostrare" pensaba y se llevó sus mano atada a la boca, mordiéndose con fuerza el dorso de una de ellas. La sangre invadió su boca, pero era el dolor que su mano experimentaba por la herida lo que más reinaba ahora.

Se arrastró hasta el borde trasero y trato de trepar la madera. Lo estaba logrando hasta que la carrera dio un nuevo salto, haciendo que su frente golpeara con el canto de esta al tiempo que su cuerpo caía afuera de la carreta.

Su cabeza quedo viendo el camino, por donde la carreta tirada por caballos se alejaba hasta perderse de vista.

La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre su cuerpo y el barro frio abajo suyo comenzó a helarla.

Giro su cuerpo boca arriba y se dedicó a mirar las gotas cayendo desde el cielo, cada tanto este se iluminaba por los truenos y el sonido se estos se dejaba escuchar fuertemente.

Los pensamientos negativos la invadieron, pero no encontró forma de alejarlos, y se dejó llevar por ellos mientras seguía contemplando los rayos.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu"

A medida que el tiempo pasaba los pensamientos negativos eran más débiles en ella, hasta que finalmente se sintió capaz de sentarse.

Puso sus manos en las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus rodillas y tras varios intentos desganados pudo zafarse.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, tropezándose y cayendo de lleno a los pocos pasos. Estando tirada trato de zafar sus muñecas.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y lo intento de nuevo. Tropezaba mucho y no le importaba que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo, tenía poco cuidado, pero a medida que se encaminaba por la ruta, en el sentido contrario que había tomado la carreta, sus pasos comenzaron a ser más seguros, y tenía más ánimos de llegar.

Las casas del pueblo en el que estaban se podían ver a algunos kilómetros, y el hecho de tener que caminar bajo la tormenta, por un camino de barro, y los peligros que eso conlleva, la desanimaban, mas no la detenían.

Le llevó horas llegar al hotel.

En la recepción no había nadie. Arrastro sus pasos por la escalera, y se apoyó en la pared cercana a su habitación sintiéndose miserable y cansada. El cuerpo adolorido y el frio que sentía solo empeoraba su situación.

Se arrastró por la pared hasta llegar al frente de la puerta pero apenas toco el picaporte, sintió ruidos adentro.

Se alejó lo más que pudo pero al hacerlo tropezó, trato de arrastrarse hasta llegar a las escaleras y en el suelo encontró un pedazo de metal, lo tomo en sus manos y se reincorporó.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta atrás suyo se abría, y en vez de bajar opto por esconderse por uno de los pasillos.

La habían, visto, lo sabía. Tomó con fuerza el pedazo de metal cuando sintió que los pasos se acercaban a donde estaba, y se esforzó en acumular toda la fuerza que podía. Cuando creyó que ya los tenia encima, levanto el metal y salió del pasillo, dispuesta a clavárselo a quien la perseguía.

Pero en un segundo su muñeca fue apretada con fuerza y su espalda golpeo la pared, siendo anulado todo intentó de escape o defensa que pueda utilizar.

-Bueno… eso ha sido bastante patético.

Lux abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer la voz.

Su muñeca fue liberada mientras su agresor se agachaba y le mostraba el pedazo de metal con el que había intentando atacar.

-Mira, ni siquiera tiene filo. Si quieres matarme a puñaladas mínimo intenta que algo tenga punta ¿Sabes? Y…- Katarina detuvo su burla al ver ahora con más detenimiento a la rubia- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te paso?

La maga no contesto, solo se mantuvo mirándola fijamente apoyada en la pared.

-¡Lux! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- pregunto enojada al no tener respuesta y ver como de la frente de la chica la sangre salía de una herida muy fea- ¡Te dije que esperaras adentro de la habitación! ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡Lux!- dijo lo último tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola, pero la chica seguía solamente mirándola.

* * *

Katarina sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. Pese a que la tormenta seguía afuera debía salir cuanto antes. Se supone que solo pasaba para buscar a la maga y reunirse luego en el lado Noroeste con quienes la esperaban.

Ahora parecía que sus prioridades habían cambiado.

Desde su reencuentro en el pasillo del hotel, y ahora con la luz de la habitación, podía observar que las cosas estaban mal y no creía que la rubia estuviera en condiciones de dejar la habitación.

No le hablaba, llevaba una expresión desganada en su rostro, casi como si estuviera muerta, pero no era lo peor. Estaba muy pálida, casi de un color gris, y las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban de un tono oscuro. Sus azules estaban envueltos de una irritación roja en ambos ojos.

-¿Por qué no te curas la herida de la frente y tu mano?- le pregunto luego de que saliera de bañarse y se sentara en la cama mientras Katarina limpiaba la herida de frente- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada…

Finalmente hablaba.

-¿Nada?- repitió confundida la asesina- Así que simplemente saliste a caminar bajo la tormenta y volviste pareciendo un muerto con una tajada en la frente y ¿Esto?- preguntó levantando la mano de Lux a la altura de sus ojos, se podía ver la herida aún abierta, con forma de mordida- ¿Tú te lo hiciste?

Nuevamente el silencio.

-Si no quieres hablar, por mi está bien- terminó resignándose la mayor- pero debemos salir cuanto antes, haz lo que tengas que hacer para estar bien y prepara tus cosas.

Katarina se alejó de la cama y tomó uno de sus bolsos que había dejado en la mesa. No había mucho que ella tenga que hacer, estaba lista. Se giró para ver a Lux de nuevo y descubrió sin asombro que la chica no se había movido.

-Cúrate la mano- le ordeno.

-No puedo- contestó vagamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo energía para hacerlo- dijo pasando sus dedos por la herida.

-¿Por qué no tienes energía? ¿Tuviste que pelear? ¿Defenderte de alguien?- volvió a cuestionar, pero la maga solo dirigió su mirada vagamente a la ventana.

La asesina sabía que ella no quería hablar del tema, había interrogado antes a la maga y había conseguido nada. Algo le decía que tampoco lo conseguiría.

Suspiro cansada y se sentó a la par de ella.

-A ver- le dijo extendiendo su mano, pidiendo la suya lastimada, Lux dejó que la tomara y vio como la pelirroja se la envolvía en una venda- Lavaste bien la herida antes ¿Verdad?- pregunto cuando estaba apretando la venda, Lux asintió- Bien, esto debería bastar.

Ahora paso sus dedos por el corte de la frente, al hacerlo Lux cerró los ojos en señal de dolor.

-Perdón- se disculpó por la torpeza y fue hasta su bolso a buscar lo que necesitaba. Con una cinta improvisa una venda que cubriera la zona, ya no sangraba pero pensaba que dejarla al descubierto no era una buena idea- tu eres mejor en estas cosas que yo, supongo.

Volvió a contemplar el rostro de la chica, le dio gusto ver que aunque seguía pálida, las venas ennegrecidas comenzaban a desaparecer y lo irritado de sus ojos iba bajando.

-De verdad debemos irnos ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo-repitió y la rubia asintió.

La vio ponerse de pie y desde la cama observo como la maga ponía sus cosas en el bolso que le había traído para ella. No tardó mucho en mirarla para decirle que estaba lista.

-Bien, aun llueve mucho, ponte ese sobretodo, viajaremos en caballo, ten tu mascara lista- comenzó a indicar mientras se ponía de pie, Lux asentía a las indicaciones.

Ambas se pusieron los bolsos encima y salieron de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y se detuvieron en la entrada, mirando como llovía afuera.

-Oye…- habló la pelirroja deteniendo a Lux de la manga, cuando esta se disponía a salir a enfrentar el frio de esas gotas que era inevitable evitar- ¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó cuándo finalmente los ojos azules encontraron los suyos.

-¿Preocupada por mí?- preguntó con una voz débil pero con gracia la rubia, sonriéndole de lado con cierta burla.

Esa respuesta la hizo sentir aliviada, dándose cuenta que había estado realmente preocupada por la maga viéndola en ese estado.

-Lo estoy- respondió con seriedad, no dejando duda de que lo decía honestamente- ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Lo estaré.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

A veces a los escritores les viene un horrible bloqueo… como muy horrible bloqueo, y muchas veces es por cuestiones ajenos a ellos, cosas que no pueden resolver tan fácilmente.

He tenido días difíciles, no veía las horas de poder escribir porque yo amo esta historia… simplemente no podía.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar casi tanto como lamento no haber podido escribir.

El siguiente capítulo es buenísimo, gente, muy bueno, y va relacionado con lo que paso con Lux en este capítulo. Va a estar muy bueno. Ya lo tengo en mi cabeza y todo y es… es buenísimo, quizás sea un poco corto, pero va a estar genial, lo juro.

¿Review? Ustedes no saben lo bien que me vendría su apoyo en estos días, aunque sean dos palabras locas como "Ñe, me gusto" o algo asi ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y estoy modo zombie, perdonen los errores de ortográfica que seguro esos si me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Capitulo 13_

* * *

 _ **Otro tipo de luces**_

* * *

A Katarina le hubiera gustado apurar más el paso, pero la incesante lluvia hacía de los caminos un desastres, aun para un caballo tan bien entrado de guerra, aumentar más la velocidad de lo que ya iba era algo arriesgado.

La pelirroja notaba en su acompañante, quien iba sentada detrás de ella, cierta inmovilidad, por lo que en contadas ocasiones se tomó el tiempo de chequearla, ya sea preguntándole o tocándola con una de sus manos.

Lux ya se había puesto la máscara, pero estaba despierta, y cada vez que su captora veía por ella, esta contestaba dando muestra que "Estaba bien"

"Realmente me pregunto por lo que tuvo que pasar" pensaba la noxiana mientras trataba de concentrarse en el camino. Sentía en ella la necesidad de detenerse en alguna parada y descansar hasta que la lluvia cesara, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo sería por ver a Lux bien, para asegurarse de que realmente podía seguir y no necesitara descansar.

Cuando pensaba en eso su propia mente le reprendía. Sabía que de por si estaba atrasada y que su rehén debía ser no más que eso, un rehén tomado de Demacia.

* * *

Recién entrado el mediodía, cuando el sol, oculto por las nubes, iluminaba apagadamente los caminos, la lluvia dejó de caer tanto y se convirtió en llovizna.

Sabía que no estaba lejos del punto de encuentro y le gustaría detenerse para explicarle a su acompañante como seguía las cosas, pero por otro lado, y a diferencia de lo que era lo habitual en la demaciana, esta no había preguntado nada de como seguían las cosas, de hecho no había hablado nada aparte de cuando se le preguntaba si estaba bien.

La asesina sintió como le apretaban el brazo, no hacía falta, ella también se había percatado de lo mismo.

-Tranquila- dijo en voz clara bajando la marcha del equino- son noxianos- le aclaró al tiempo que dos jinetes aparecían saliendo de los costados del caminando acercándose a ellas- recuerda lo de la máscara y no hables- terminó de indicar, aunque le parecía que ya no tenía necesidad de aclararlo.

Los jinetes ya estaban a cada lado de ellas y cabalgaban al mismo ritmo. Katarina ni se molestó en mirarles y solo mantenía la vista en el camino. Lux en la protección de su máscara clavo su vista a la espalda que tenía en frente y así se quedó.

-No esperaba verlos tan pronto ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó con autoridad luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Dos de nuestros halcones de reconocimiento no volvieron y se decidió ampliar la zona de guardia unos kilómetros.

-¿"Unos"?

-Varios- contestó el otro- hace un par de días unos magos bajaron una docena de nuestros hombres en una aduana cercana, se capturó y se exhibieron varios de ellos, esperábamos que los demás reaccionen antes sus compañeros mutilados, pero no fue así. Hay muchas posibilidades que sigan en el perímetro y que dos de nuestros halcones no vuelvan es sospechoso.

-Ya veo.

"Parece que tendré que esperar a llegar al campamento para hablar con ella" concluyó la asesina, que nuevamente sentía a su acompañante atrás de ella inmóvil.

* * *

Arribaron al improvisado campamento noxiano a las pocas horas de ser escoltadas.

Katarina descendió del caballo siendo observada por algunos cuantos de sus soldados y le extendió la mano a Lux para que bajara también, la maga lo hizo pisando un charco al descender, la llovizna aún seguía.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de consideración hacia su rehén apareció en su cabeza, con la necesidad de darle tiempo para que descanse y se recupere.

-Alístense, partiremos de inmediato- habló fuerte y claro acallando la voz interior que pedía hacer lo contrario. Los hombres a su alrededor asintieron en afirmación y se movilizaron.

La asesina se movió entre los soldados cargando su bolso y no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás, sabía que su rehén la seguía.

Entro a una tienda que aún no estaba siendo guardada y miró al soldado para que se retirara.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres- le dijo a la maga y está sin más tomó la sugerencia.

La noxiana apoyo su bolso y saco de él lo que necesitaba, escondiéndolo en su mano antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su rehén.

-Quítate la máscara- pidió y nuevamente fue obedecida sin ninguna demora.

El rostro de Lux se notaba mejor, seguía estando muy pálida pero las venas ya no se marcaban con ese tono oscuro, la venda de la frente estaba toda manchada, pero la sangre parecía haberse secado y dejado de fluir.

-¿Quieres un cambio de venda?- preguntó y la chica solo negó dirigiendo sus manos a la herida, y sacándose lo que le cubrió dejo su frente libre. Casi estaba curada.

Katarina respiró profundamente, aliviada de que la demaciana haya sido capaz de empezar a usar su magia a su favor nuevamente, aun la notaba desanimada y seguía pareciendo un fantasma, pero era un avance.

Se sentó a la par de ella perfilándose para que la viera, pero no lo hizo, mantenía la mirada baja. Abrió su mano y la acercó a la línea de sus ojos para que le pusiera atención.

-Supongo que no sabes lo que es esto- inquirió la asesina.

Lux miraba el objeto en su palma, parecía un anillo de algún tipo de metal opaco, pero fuera de eso no reconocía nada peculiar, negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es algo que los noxianos usamos para controlar, le llamamos "Opresor"- explico Katarina tomando uno de sus cuchillos y pinchándose con la punta de este uno de sus dedos.

Una gota roja se formó en su yema y acercó el anillo. Apenas tocar el metal su sangre, este se expandió haciendo de él una argolla del tamaño de un collar.

Katarina lo pasó sobre la cabeza de Lux y lo acomodo en su cuello, una vez allí apretó su manos en él de manera que quedara justo del tamaño de la garganta de la maga. Ahora se veía como una gargantilla de metal.

-Vamos a movernos con este campamento por varios días hasta que la misión que se nos encomendó termine. Ya habrás podido notar que no estamos en una isla aislada y que nos movimos alejándonos de Noxus, así que esas ya no son razones que te aten a mi lado- explicó, y sabía que Lux la estaba escuchando pese a que seguía con la mirada caída- déjame darte una nueva buena razón ahora. Eso que tienes en el cuello, nadie te lo va a poder quitar, no importa lo que hagan, es prácticamente indestructible y muy efectivo en su fin. Yo soy la dueña porque se activó con mi sangre. Si ese collar se aleja de mí lo suficiente comenzara a achicarse, se cerrara tanto como el anillo que viste al principio.

La rubia respiró profundamente pero no hizo más por cambiar su postura, inclusive parecía no estar sorprendida.

-En breves palabras, si tú te alejas de mí lo suficiente, morirás estrangulada…

-Es un collar para perros- la interrumpió con tranquilidad- entiendo.

Katarina no contradijo eso y solo vio cuando Lux le levantó la mirada, parecía tan cansada. Sin que se lo pidieran volvió a ponerse la máscara.

-Estamos listo, señorita- anuncio al poco tiempo uno de los soldados desde afuera de la tienda.

La pelirroja creyó que necesitaría más tiempo para explicarle a Lux a donde se dirigían, cuáles eran sus objetivos y cómo debían proseguir, no que realmente lo necesitara, pero se había acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a la maga para que cooperara.

Esta vez no parecía el caso. Lux no ponía ninguna resistencia, simplemente hacia lo que le pedían y ya.

Y esto debería de ser un alivio para ella, debería de sentirse afortunada de tener un rehén tan cooperativo, debería de sentirse satisfecha con esa reacción, con esa obediencia, con esa sumisión, debería de estar feliz de que ahora resultaba tan simple manejarla…

Pero no lo estaba.

* * *

Los soldados se movieron por tierra, marchando durante todo el día. La noche estaba pronta a caer y los caminos comenzaban a oscurecerse.

Katarina sabía que no más adelante ya debería dar la orden de parada para pasar la noche y abastecer fuerzas. Montada en su caballo miró a su costado, y ahí como había estado todo el día se encontraba Lux manteniendo el ritmo de caminata.

La del alto mando le había ofrecido un caballo, o que se sentara en una de las carretas por un tiempo, inclusive le insinuó dejarle el suyo por un par de horas, pero la maga, enmascarada y con la capucha puesta, había negado con la cabeza todas las sugerencias y solo se dedicó a caminar manteniendo la proximidad entre ambas.

Ya estaba pensando en preguntarle si se encontraba cansada o tenía hambre cuando otro caballo se posiciono a su lado de repente.

-Los adalides que mandamos a explorar el territorio ya han llegados- le informaron y Katarina puso su mirada en quien le hablaba.

Cassiopeia iba montada en su caballo de costado, como si de una dama se tratara, llevaba la capucha de su sobretodo aun cubriéndola, pese a que ya la lluvia les había dejado en paz varias horas atrás.

-No hay peligros cerca y unos dos kilómetros adelante encontraron un buen lugar para levantar el campamento de descanso.

-Bien, es perfecto supongo- contestó y volvió su mirada en frente- da orden de hacer un perímetro y acomodarse allí.

-Sí- contestó su hermana pero ya no mirándola a ella, sino a la persona que caminaba a su lado.

-Vete- ordenó adivinando como el sentimiento de rencor crecía en la otra Du Couteau solo por contemplar a la maga.

Cassiopeia miró mal a la pelirroja pero no le reprochó y se alejó a dar las órdenes.

-Mira, más adelante armaremos una pequeña resistencia para pasar la noche y descansar- comenzó a explicar para Lux- Sería una buena idea que…

Pero apenas miró a su costado dejo lo que iba a decir al no ver a la demaciana.

Detuvo su caballo y miró hacia atrás, allí estaba, parada, dejando que los soldados pasaran a su lado.

Katarina la vio luego caminar hacia un costado del camino y luego empezar a levitar un poco.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó acercándose un poco, pero entonces Lux levitó un poco más y salió volando a toda velocidad alejándose de la marcha- ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?!

* * *

Lux podía sentirlo, sabía que estaban cerca, lo sabía su cuerpo, su mente, sabía que estaban en esa dirección, lo había percibido ya durante un rato y solo se concentró en saber la dirección exacta.

Estaban cerca.

Los iba a encontrar.

Apuró más su vuelo. Frente ella solo había árboles y pastizales altos que ya se cubrían por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no necesitaba un camino, solo debía seguir el sentimiento que al empeorar le hacía saber que se acercaba.

Estaba tan concentrada en interpretar lo que sus sentimientos le decían que tardo más de lo debido en notar que algo la asfixiaba. Se detuvo en el aire y con ambas manos se tomó el cuello, ya no podía respirar, el metal que le rodeaba la oprimía tanto.

No fue hasta que su cuerpo choco contra el piso que notó que ya no volaba, ya no podía hacer nada más que retorcerse buscando como deshacerse del collar que la estaba matando.

De momento a otro, sin haber hecho nada, el mismo aparato comenzó a dilatarse de nuevo, dejando de a poco que respirara, lo cual lo hizo con grandes bocanadas de aire. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Vio como una daga se clavaba a su costado en la tierra y al momento siguiente unas botas aparecían en el lugar.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- le preguntó Katarina totalmente irritada- Si te quieres matar, solo debes decirlo y veré una forma más rápida de hacerlo.

Lux trató de recuperar su aliento y vio que de hecho la chica a su lado estaba igual, parecía tan molesta como agitada.

-El collar para perros- murmuró al darse cuenta del porqué de repente ya no le apretaba, Katarina se había acercado dándole vida de nuevo.

-Sí ¿O acaso pensabas que bromeaba?

La maga se puso de pie y se quitó la capucha y la máscara, elevó una de sus manos y la hizo brillar para que la asesina la pudiera ver en medio de los oscuros pastizales.

Ninguna de las dos habló por varios segundos, Lux sabía que había logrado mostrar lo que quería. No necesitaba verse, lo sentía. Sabía que su rostro estaba pálido de nuevo y que seguro esas horribles venas oscuras se marcaban como si su sangre estuviera podrida.

-¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto de nuevo?- preguntó finalmente.

-Porque están cerca. Y no es solo el aspecto, yo siento… me siento muy mal de nuevo, sé que están cerca.

-¿Quiénes están cerca?

-Los que me hicieron esto… y… esos niños, estaban vivos…

-¿Qué niños?

-Lo que me hicieron a mí, esto, se lo hicieron a otros- pero se interrumpió y miró hacia sus espaldas- se están alejando- explicó y comenzó a levitar de nuevo- voy a matarlos.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de nuevo a su encuentro algo la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Te vas a matar antes de que llegues a ellos- explicó Katarina- no sé qué te haya pasado antes, pero olvídalo y ya. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y voy a volver con mis hombres para llevarlas a cabo.

-Pues vete.

-Eres aún más idiota cuando estás molesta- se burló la mayor- si yo vuelvo y tú no vuelves conmigo, morirás por el opresor en tu cuello. Si te lejas de mí esa cosa no parara hasta decapitarte prácticamente.

-Entonces quítamelo.

-Yo no hare eso- contestó sin duda, intentando ponerle un punto al asunto- vámonos.

-No voy a volver, voy a detener a esos tipos… voy a matarlos.

-Interesante actitud, pensé que los demacianos eran más… ammm piadosos.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas- le contestó con enojo, y al notar que tenía fuerzas para enojarse con Katarina, razonó que se estaban alejando más- quítame esto.

-No.

-Bien, entonces moriré porque no voy a volver contigo.

-Por mi perfecto- dijo la asesina encogiéndose de hombros, y dándose vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección al campamento de noxianos.

A sus espaldas no tardo en sentir unos sonidos y luego la invadió el silencio, al darse vuelta se encontró sola.

-Agh… esto no puede ser.

* * *

El hombre que conducía el carro tiró de las riendas de los caballos para que estos se detuvieran.

Frente suyo, iluminado por unos faroles, se encontraba el puente para cruzar el rio, no había otro camino que conociera para poder hacer pasar la carreta, pero lo que le impedía tomarlo, era la imagen de una persona justo al inicio del mismo.

Una voz le habló desde atrás, haciéndole saber que la persona que tenían en frente era una infectada.

Ahora con confianza el sujeto se bajó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente, no tardo muchos pasos más en reconocer a la chica rubia del hotel, y en efecto, su piel pálida y las venas que se marcaban en su rostro le decían que estaba bajo los poderes de su mujer.

-Debes sentirte cansada- habló el tipo con una voz que parecía embotellada, lejana- ¿Por qué no subes al carruaje? podrás descansar allí.

-Yo… yo voy a matarlos- contesto la rubia, sus ojos estaban tan irritados y rojos que sus claros azules se marcaban más.

-¿Qué sentido tendría matarnos? ¿No tiene más sentido que tú estés muerta? Yo sé que lo piensas y tienes razón ¿Por qué seguir luchando? Es más sencillo dormir ¿No crees?

Los hombros de la chica se bajaron y ahora tenía una expresión aún más agotadora. El hombre sonrió y puso su mano en uno de los hombros, haciéndole más peso.

-Ven con nosotros- la persuadió y la chica, agotada puso ambas manos en su hombro también, recargando su peso- vamos.

-No.

La respuesta tan segura hizo que el hombre dudara, y cuando la chica miró a sus ojos la vio sonreír. Acto seguido un rayo de luz lo iluminó todo y sintió como le atravesaban el hombro tirándolo hacia atrás.

Lux cayó de rodillas al piso. Lidiar con los sentimientos depresivos, que se tornaron abrumadores ahora que estaba solo a metros de los responsables, y aparte tener que luchar con ellos, se había vuelto realmente algo fuera de sus cálculos. Costaba muchísimo siquiera sentir su mana, más aun tener que conjurar los hechizo que bien conocía.

Levantó la mirada y vio al tipo retorcerse en el suelo, se agarraba el brazo que casi lo tenía amputado, le había volado todo su hombro con la fuerza que había podido concentrar.

El tipo gritaba palabras que no podía entender, parecía otro idioma ahora.

La mirada de la maga se dirigió entonces a la carreta, de ella salió la mujer que había visto sentada aquella vez en el pueblo. Habló tranquila, mas palabras que ella no comprendía.

-Eso… eso no lo había contemplado- murmuró cuando dos criaturas horribles, parecidas a unos perros con aspecto distorsionados, salieron de detrás de la mujer.

Con una orden, la mujer mandó a los perros hacia la dirección de Lux. La maga logró un hechizo de explosión al primero que se le lanzó, arrogándolo lejos, pero no pudo hacer nada con el segundo que le mordió de lleno en el brazo, clavando horriblemente sus dientes en la piel, no tardando nada en comenzar a mover sus cabeza de un lado a otro intentando arrancarle por completo el miembro.

La rubia puso su otra mano sobre la cabeza de la bestia y trató un rayo. El dolor de la mordedura la hacía despabilar y con esto logró un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la soltaran y el perro se reagrupara con su compañero.

La mujer volvió a ordenar mientras Lux se cubría el brazo lastimado, temía vérselo pero ya sentía mucha sangre saliendo de él.

Los perros se perfilaron a su presa nuevamente y con un nuevo grito de su dueña, se abalanzaron contra la chica.

Para su sorpresa uno de los canes erró su salto cayendo al suelo, al verlo notó que estaba tirado, muerto.

El otro perro pareció confundido y empezó a ladrar y gruñir, no tardó en correr hacia Lux tratando de morderla de nuevo. Esta vez a la bestia la freno un cuchillo en su pata, que lo hizo clavarse en el suelo para luego recibir una certera patada en la cabeza, tirándolo a un lado.

Katarina inspiró ampliamente y luego suspiró. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se encamino hacia el perro que había saltado primero, sacando de su cuerpo una de sus dagas.

-Pero que hermosos animales… tenías- comentó limpiando su cuchillo y volviendo a la par de Lux. El otro perro gruño molesto, haciéndose notar, y se posicionó al frente del hombre que ya había dejado de gritar y miraba a ambas chicas ahora desde el suelo- oh, bueno… aun te quedan dos animales con vida por lo menos- dijo refiriéndose también al sujeto.

Lux se puso de pie y miró la espalda de la chica, podía verla agitada. Sabía que Katarina la estaba siguiendo, no se explicaba otra forma del porque el collar no había comenzado a ahorcarla, pero tampoco la había podido ver en el trayecto.

-Si querías te hubiera esperado más- comentó lamentándose de que ahora ambas estuvieran cansadas.

-Cállate- le dijo sin mirarla, analizando, ahora que apenas llegaba, el escenario en el que se había involucrado- Muy bien. Ustedes no son rivales para mí, si se resisten o luchan terminaran muertos. Así que este es el trato, ustedes se rinden, me muestran el cuello, yo los cortos y tienen una muerta más rápida y menos dolorosa. Todos felices.

La mujer habló, y el hombre pareció contestarle.

-Sí, verán, no tome mis clases de… el idioma que sea que estén hablando- se burló la pelirroja- así que quizás podrían…

Pero las palabras quedaron en la nada cuando la mujer sin previo aviso cambio su forma agraciada y esbelta quebrando su columna hacia atrás, sus cabellos crecieron formando como delgados brazos esqueléticos y sus piernas se abrieron y ahora era una criatura en cuatro patas, giro para que su cabeza mirara a las chicas, su boca era mucho más grande y los ojos parecían estar afuera de sus huecos.

El hombre también se puso de pie y se terminó arrancando el brazo por su cuenta, su pecho se inflo y se rompieron las costuras de sus prendas, el esqueleto quedaba expuesto y podía verse otro rostro saliendo de él.

-Mmmm- exclamó pensativa la asesina- Pues yo creo que hacen una muy bonita pareja, seguro tendrían unos hijos preciosos.

-No puedo luchar- dijo Lux poniendo todo de sí para detener la hemorragia que salía de su brazo- estando cerca de ellos siento que me drenan la vida. Ni siquiera puedo enfocarme bien.

-Vaya novedad- comentó con fastidio la pelirroja y saco sus cuchillos poniéndose en guardia.

-Perdón.

-Mira solo…- comenzó pero creyó que no era buen momento para discutir- hablaste sobre unos niños ¿No es así? ¿Dónde?

-En la carreta.

-¿Y si yo hago la parte de "matarlos" que tanto quieres, tu podrías ser capaz de hacer la otra de los niños para que de una buena vez regresemos al campamento?

-Con ellos vigilando la carreta y estando cerca, no.

-Bien, considéralo hecho, solo… no me estorbes.

-Tratare.

Katarina no esperó a ser atacada, rápidamente lanzo una de sus dagas directo a la cabeza del hombre y apareció a su lado al segundo siguiente sacándosela de entre medio de la frente.

Para su sorpresa el mismo cuerpo, con el brazo que le quedaba la agarró por la pierna y con gran fuerza la levanto por los aires y la llevo con gran impacto al suelo, antes de que la bestia pudiera darle otro golpe, la hábil asesina tiro una daga lejos, teletrasportándose con ella al instante.

-Claro… tiene dos cabezas- comentó sosteniéndose el costado que fue la parte que más golpeo al tocar el piso.

Veía a lo que era antes el hombre, la cabeza de arriba tenía un horrible tajo de su cuchillo, y los ojos estaban tirados hacia atrás, como si estuviera muerto, pero la cabeza que le salía del pecho la miraba.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso, pues a su izquierda el enorme perro se le apareció amenazando con morderla, le encesto una nueva patada a su costado, pero el animal se inmuto poco y se abalanzo de nuevo contra ella, obligándola a moverse rápido.

Comenzó a esquivar las embestidas del animal, enfocándose en encontrar un momento propicio para clavarle un cuchillo terminante.

En tanto que se movía mantenía una mirada atenta al hombre y trataba de mantenerse alejada de él. El mounstro se movía con cierta lentitud, así que solo se preocupó por el perro.

Se apoyó firme en el suelo y sacó una de sus dagas, espero a que el perro se le volviera a tirar para moverse y atacarlo, pero cuando el animal salto y ella trató de esquivarle, sus piernas no lo hicieron y el animal la embistió de lleno en el pecho quitándole el aire.

Cayó hacia atrás, pero se las ingenió para girar y ponerse en pie rápidamente. Miró en dirección al suelo donde se había quedado parada y algo se movió en ese sector, en la tierra.

Observo su medio: El hombre con la cabeza en el pecho se movía hacia ella, caminando lento pero seguro, el perro se ponía en posición de ataque, la mujer, lo que antes era una mujer, tenía las manos y los cabellos enterrados en el suelo.

Al verla mejor notó que la tierra se movía debajo de ella, a gran velocidad lo que eso fuera se dirigió hacia sus pies y Katarina saltó justo a tiempo para observar unos brazos pálidos y esqueléticos saliendo del suelo, volviéndose a meter al fallar su objetivo.

-Mmmm curioso- comentó al tener ya una mejor idea de lo que se estaba enfrentando.

"Lo que más molesta es ese perro" pensó viendo como el animal era lo que más rápido la atacaba "Y esa manos" siguió notando como cada vez que se movía las manos adivinaban más rápidamente donde iba a caer o hacia donde se dirigían "El hombre con la cabeza se mueve muy lento para mí, es verdad que tiene una fuerza asquerosamente notable, me hará mucho daño si es que me agarra… bien, vamos por parte"

Esta vez en lugar de esperar por esquivar al perro, Katarina fue a su encuentro, esto confundió al animal que trato de echarse un lado, al hacerlo la asesina le paso su daga por todo el costado, haciendo que el animal chillara y se alejara dejando un rastro de sangre abundante.

"Bien, eso se muere" pensó, y se movió de su lugar con rapidez por inercia, esperando que los brazos trataran de atraparla desde el suelo, pero nada apareció y cuando intentó buscar a la mujer no la encontró en el sitio que estaba antes.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó cuándo sintió todo su cuerpo preso, la criatura se había movido y se lanzó contra ella aprisionándola con sus brazos y piernas, ahora su rostro lo tenía en frente de su cara.

"Es muy rápida"

Se las ingenió para zafar uno de sus brazos con su cuchilla, y le apuñalo la espalda muchas veces, pero el rostro que la miraba ahora no parecía molestarse. Fue solo cuando soltó el cuchillo y con su mano tomo del rostro de la mujer, hundiendo con fuerza su pulgar en uno de sus ojos, que esta se alejó molesta.

Katarina entonces intentó recuperar su cuchillo, y al hacerlo el perro tuvo su oportunidad de morderla, agarrando esa mano, apretando su mandíbula con profundidad y comenzando a mover su cabeza con violencia para agravar el daño.

La pelirroja ante el dolor comenzó a pegar la cabeza del animal con su puño cerrado, no logrando nada, finalmente reaccionó sacando una pequeña navaja y se la clavó en la cabeza. Se zafó y comenzó a darle patadas y pisar el lomo del animal donde ella lo había lastimado

-¡¿Es que este perro de mierda no se va a cansar de que le dé patadas?!- decía mientras atinaba fuertes pisotones a la criatura hasta dejarla finalmente muerta.

La distracción y el enojo le costaron que sus piernas fueran apresadas por las manos de la que tanto había escapado antes y fue arrastrada por ellas hasta cerca del hombre. Ahora esas manos abrazaban sus piernas y le impedían pararse.

Apretó con fuerza la daga de su mano, pero al tratar de sacar otro cuchillo con su mano lastimada sintió que no era capaz de hacerlo, le dolía horriblemente y no podía cerrar bien los dedos para tomar la empuñadura.

El tipo la tomó de los cabellos, ahora que estaba inmovilizada y por más que la noxiana acertó a darle muchas tajadas en las piernas, único sector que llegaba a alcanzar, no pudo evitar que el sujeto atinara un buen golpe en su cabeza, haciéndola perder el conocimiento de momentos.

El horrible dolor que sintio en su mano la hizo gritar, estaba mareada y su oídos zumbaban, al enfocar su vista miró a su mano y podía ver como la bota del tipo se hundía en su palma, esta se levantó solo para bajar con más fuerza provocándole otro grito.

Apretó su mandíbula para no gritar de nuevo y con los ojos llenos de odio miró a la cara que le salía del pecho.

La criatura dejo de mirarla y levanto su vista. Le gritó algo a la mujer y esta soltó sus piernas, irguiéndose, de repente la criatura comenzó a alejarse a gran velocidad.

-¡Lux!- gritó la pelirroja cuando sus ojos vieron lo mismo que habían visto ambos mounstros- ¡Lux!

La maga se encontraba de rodillas no muy lejos de la carreta, estaba de espalda a donde estaba la pelirroja, no se movía pese a los gritos.

La asesina se concentró en el hombre, con las piernas liberadas se encogió y se extendió con rapidez, golpeando con gran fuerza su entrepierna, el tipo retrocedió, y con la daga su mano que aun sostenía firmemente le rajo el rostro del pecho, procurando que las tajadas sean profundas.

La bestia cayó hacia atrás, retorciéndose y sangrando más de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginarse.

Desde su posición podía ver la velocidad con la que la criatura de cuatro patas se acercaba a la carreta nuevamente. Con su mano sana se concentró y lanzo su daga.

El filo le apareció a la bestia justo detrás de Lux y frente de su cara, lo miró extrañada cuando fuertemente fue golpeada con el cuerpo de Katarina.

Confundida y ya asustada, la mujer trato de subir a la carreta, pero fue seguida por la asesina cuando llegó adentro.

Katarina la hizo voltearse y tomándola del rostro y aun con su mano doliéndole y sangrando, clavo sus pulgares en los ojos de la criatura, haciéndola sangrar y dejándola ciega.

La bestia la abrazo y comenzó a hablarle, las palabras seguían siendo en un idioma que ella no entendía pero pensamientos claros comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza.

"Tu estas totalmente perdida" "Eres una broma" "Avergüenzas a Noxus" "Antes de que tu padre vea en lo que te has convertido, matate, muere de una vez, no dejes que él se llene de vergüenza y deshonra por una hija tan poco digna"

Katarina rio alejando sus manos del rostro de la bestia, vio un pedazo de madera en el suelo de la carreta, tenía una punta, y con eso, tomándola con ambas manos, comenzó a clavársela una y otra vez en el rostro de la chica.

Poco a poco la mujer volvió a tomar la forma agraciada y bella que había sido en un principio, solo que muchísimo más muerta ahora.

-¿Y se suponía que debía ponerme a llorar?- preguntó al cadáver.

Se puso de pie y salió del interior del carro. Estaba tranquila creyendo que ya había ganado la batalla y se podía distender, pero apenas mirar afuera se apresuró a saltar y correr al lado de Lux.

La rubia estaba tirada en el suelo y no se movía, pero apenas Katarina la tomó entre sus brazos notó que respiraba.

-¿Lux?- la llamó y esta abrió los ojos, mirándola.

-Le mataste.

-Sí.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo, ya comienzo a sentirme mejor.

-Te ves mejor- concordó la pelirroja al ver que el rostro de la chica comenzaba a tomar color y ya no se marcaban esas oscuras venas.

-No puedo hacer que despierten- habló y desvió su mirada al costado.

La mayor siguió esa línea y vio los cuerpos de varios niños y jóvenes extendidos en el suelo, a la par de ellos unas enormes bolsas de tela marrón.

Lux se apartó de ella y se acercó al niño más cercano.

-Yo sabía que estaban vivos, la primera vez que los vi en las bolsas, estaba convencida que los vi moverse, como si respiraran, tenían la mirada perdida como ahora, pero mira, respiran- explicó a la asesina.

Katarina se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, contemplado más detenidamente el cuerpo del chico. Apoyó sus dedos en la garganta del cuerpo y luego miró a la maga.

-Sí, ya lo sé, no tienen pulsos- se apresuró a agregar antes que la mayor dijera algo- no lo entiendo del todo, pero ¿Si ves que respiran?

-Sí, apenas…

-Pero respiran.

-Lux- la interrumpió y esperó que la chica la mirara- yo sé que sabes más de esto que yo.

Katarina acercó sus dedos a la nariz del muchacho, una suave briza toco su piel, como si respirara.

-Están muertos, todos ellos- le dijo mirando los demás cuerpos- esto que sientes "Que respiran" se llama "aliento de la opresión" es magia. Los cuerpos vacíos, sin almas, más si son tan jóvenes, valen muchísimo si se sabe a quienes vender. Si están intactos y pueden reutilizarse, se los venden a quienes quieren un recipiente más "joven". Es magia antigua y oscura, en los mercados negros de Noxus se conocen estas cosas. No es algo legal pero… pasa. Estoy muy segura que alguien como tú sabe de estas prácticas.

-Ellos respiran- volvió a insistir.

La asesina entendió que podría seguir hablándole un rato pero que quizás la maga seguiría negándole lo que ambas sabían.

Tomó el brazo del chico y sacando una de sus dagas le corto de lado a lado la muñeca. Nada salió de la herida.

-Están muertos, no tienen pulso. La sangre se congela en su lugar para coagularse, como si se congelara para ser utilizada luego. Su aliento se queda en el cuerpo porque sus almas… deben de estar cerca. No me hagas explicarte, yo no entiendo muy bien esto como seguro tu sabes. Si tienes algún problema de negación o algo, soluciónalo pronto y vámonos.

Pero la maga solo mantenía la cabeza agachada, Katarina vio como sus puños se cerraban en su rodilla y unas gotas comenzaron a caer en ellos.

-Por favor, no hagas eso- le pidió y la rubia asintió y se limpió el rostro con sus mangas, mas no se paró de la par del niño.

Suspirando la pelirroja se puso de pie y se alejó de la escena un poco, miró el carro y no tardó en resolver lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Se subió a la caja de atrás y empezó a desordenarla buscando. Finalmente creyó ver una luz en una caja detrás de los asientos delanteros. Levantó la tapa y ahí estaba. Una lámpara de metal oscuro y totalmente redonda, de vidrios anaranjados, adentro se podían ver como si fueran luciérnagas de colores.

-Ok… vamos afuera- dijo extendiendo su mano sana para tomarla, pero entonces la caja se cerró de golpe y su visión se tornó oscura, una red pesada cayó sobre su cabeza y algo la empujó con fuerza afuera del carro.

Ya en el suelo forcejeo con la red para quitársela pero parecía que mientras más lo hacía más se enredaba.

Escuchó el sonido de los caballos y como una voz le ordenaba galopar. Luego sintió que la carreta se movía y alejaba. Cuando finalmente se deshizo de la red la carreta ya iba a mitad del puente, en los asientos de conductor podía ver al hombre con un solo brazo tomando las riendas de los animales.

-Seguía vivo- comentó observando como el carro avanzaba a gran velocidad sin saber cómo alcanzarlo- ¡Maldita sea!

Dio unos pasos dispuesta a empezar a correr pero entonces a su lado un enorme rayo de luz pasó iluminando toda la noche, impactando en el puente justo donde pasaba la carreta, ocasionando una gran explosión.

Katarina miro hacia atrás y pudo ver que en su posición de sentada Lux tenía levantado una mano apuntando hacia el puente.

-Sorprendente- dijo mirando ahora el puente que pese a ser de piedra empezó a desmoronarse justo en el medio. La carreta caía al rio junto con los escombros-Demonios- maldijo y empezó a correr, llego a donde se hacia la brecha y mirando hacia las aguas donde la carreta había desaparecido se lanzó también, sumergiéndose.

Lux se quedó viendo hacia el rio pero no se levantó de su lugar, había sido un impulso muy torpe de su parte, recién estaba recuperando sus fuerzas como para lanzar tanta energía de golpe.

-¿Kat?- la llamó cuando ya le pareció demasiado el tiempo en que la chica no salía del agua. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla, pero no avanzó mucho cuando de las aguas pudo ver la cabellera roja de la noxiana.

Katarina empezó a nadar a la orilla, hasta que sus hombros comenzaron a salir, luego su cintura y en unos segundos ya se encontraba caminando fuera de la orilla. En sus manos llevaba una lámpara que pese a recién salir de las aguas, estaba encendida.

-¿Qué estas…?- preguntó la maga, pero antes de seguir, Katarina levantó la lámpara sobre su cabeza y con fuerza la estrello contra el suelo.

Unas luces salieron de ellas, disparadas lejos de donde se encontraban, haciendo un sonido extraño de viento, luego ambas fueron rodeadas del silencio de la noche.

Lux se acercó nuevamente a donde estaban los cuerpos de los chicos, miro atenta el pecho del que Katarina había cortado y se agacho a su lado de nuevo, pasando su dorso cerca de su nariz.

-Ya no respira- comentó y miró a Katarina, esta solo suspiró y se sentó en el suelo a descansar a la par de la lámpara rota- ya no respiran- dijo mirando los cuerpos de los demás- están muertos.

-Te dije desde un principio que…- comenzó con fastidio la asesina, pero al ver como la maga abrazaba el cuerpo del niño prefirió guardarse el reproche.

-Perdón- escuchó que Lux decía, y no sabía a quién se dirigía- todo fue una pérdida de tiempo ¿Verdad? No quería creer… lo inútil que yo… perdón.

* * *

Katarina optó por simplemente no discutir cuando Lux expresó su deseo de hacer algo por los cuerpos de los chicos.

Inclusive fue ella la que comentó que a veces, si se peleaba en aguas, los noxianos hundían un barco con todos los cuerpos de los soldados caídos.

Ahora solo miraba como la maga acomodaba los cuerpos de los niños sobre la red que antes la había aprisionado y rompía las bolsas para alargar la tela y cubrir los cuerpos.

Se le pasó por la cabeza ayudar a la chica, pero se contuvo y se mantuvo a un lado de brazos cruzados. La escena la ponía incomoda, ver que la maga sentía tanta empatía y cuidaba de acomodar los cuerpos de niños desconocidos con tanto cuidado le llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento que no podía darle nombre.

Entre los cuerpos colocó algunas rocas y luego de estar conforme ató como pudo a los chicos, cubriéndolo.

-Ya casi terminó- le dijo a Katarina viéndola. La mayor pudo ver que llevaba los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lux entonces se puso de pie y tratando de concentrarse levantó ambas manos en dirección a los cuerpos, pero la distrajo un sonido de pisadas acercándose detrás de ella.

-Escucha- comenzó la noxiana al llegar a su lado- yo no creo que… lo que hiciste fuera inútil ¿Sabes? Por estos chicos, me refiero.

La rubia bajo los brazos y contemplo que la mayor miraba al rio.

-La lámpara que rompimos…

-Sí, sé que no era una lámpara común y corriente- agregó sabiendo que ese artefacto encarcelaba las almas.

-Sí, ahora pueden descansar- siguió hablando mirando ahora las telas que cubrían los cuerpos- eso fue gracias a ti.

Lux no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, estaban tratando de consolarla.

Frente a ella, apareció una mano a la altura de sus ojos, Katarina se la mostraba y Lux podía ver el rostro de la más grande avergonzada, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Podrías curarme?- le pidió y entonces la maga puso más atención en la mano, tenía una herida muy fea y la piel hinchada.

-Oh… sí- contestó la maga tomándola con cuidado con ambas manos.

Katarina sentía su mano tibia cuando la empezaron a tratar, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, de reojo vio la labor que hacia la más chica, y la observo viendo su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, concentrada en el pequeño brillo que desprendía sus palmas.

Luego de unos minutos el brillo se apagó y Lux la miró haciéndole entender que había terminado.

-Gracias- dijo honestamente la pelirroja y la maga asintió, soltando de a poco su mano y volviendo a poner atención a los cuerpos- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, estoy bien, puedo- contestó y levantando sus manos en dirección de nuevo a los cuerpos, hizo que el conjunto que había armado comenzara a levitar.

Comenzó a subir el puente acompañando por detrás al improvisado sepelio y cuando llego a donde este se rompía, deslizo a los cuerpos a un costado y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente.

El agua recibió las telas hasta cubrirlas por completo y cuando Lux sintió que ya no era necesario seguir guiándole bajo los brazos.

El sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza volvió a invadirla y se sintió miserable, pero sabía que la estaban esperando, y pese a que Katarina no había dicho nada, sabia de su deseo de volver pronto con sus hombres.

Se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a donde veía a la pelirroja, pero entonces una pequeña luz apareció tocando su nariz. Trato de apartarla con una mano pero la luz se movió alejándose de ella por si sola. A la par de esta apareció otra luz similar, y luego otra.

Katarina también podía verlas, se movían de manera lenta cerca del cuerpo de Lux, como si quisiera que la chica las viera, y las estaba viendo, les sonreía.

El alivio parecía haber invadido el rostro de la demaciana mientras se distraía con esas pequeñas luces. Algunas se dirigieron a donde estaba Katarina, haciendo que la maga mirara hacia allí también al seguirlas.

A diferencia de ella Katarina no miraba las luces, la miraba a ella, de forma seria y profunda, y Lux le sonrió… Y fue sencillamente demasiado.

Las luces, la noche, la calma luego de una batalla, Lux sonriéndole y como su pecho se sentía tibio e inquieto.

No paso mucho hasta que las luces terminaron apagándose y ahora solo las iluminaban las de los faroles al principio del puente.

La maga comenzó a caminar en dirección a su captora, quien no había dejado de verla con la misma expresión en todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ya sintiéndose más animada, pero la pelirroja no contesto nada por varios segundos.

Finalmente desvió su mirada y luego le dio la espalda empezándose a alejar.

-Sera mejor que regresemos pronto- habló mirando el camino que tenían en frente y pudo escuchar los pasos de la demaciana siguiéndola.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por un buen tramo. Al haber volado tan rápido, Lux no recordaba que el camino sería tan largo. Lamentaba que Katarina tuviera que recorrer todo de nuevo y recordó que al aparecer para luchar contra los perros, esta estaba agitada.

"La hice correr todo esto, y luego luchar… debe de estar cansada" pensó viéndole la espalda y notó que sus prendas estaban mojadas.

-¿Tienes frio?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio- está helando en realidad, y tú te mojaste toda ¿No tienes frio?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Quieres que te de mi sobretodo? Puedes sacarte el tuyo, te lo llevó y tú ponte el mío.

-Dije que estoy bien.

-Está bien- contestó y mantuvo el silencio por otros minutos- ¿Sabes? He recuperado mucho mis energías, si quieres puedo cargarte y llevarte en vuelo, llegaríamos más rápido y…

-No existe forma que permita que hagas eso- contestó con contundencia.

-Oh… claro mmmm… ¿Crees que nos falta mucho por llegar?

-Sí, nos falta bastante, pero sería una buena idea que te pongas la máscara y la capucha pronto. Nosotros siempre cubrimos un perímetro muy amplio para poder descansar, los vigías nos encontraran antes que nosotros a ellos.

-Claro, entiendo.

-Si tenemos suerte, quizás tengan un caballo y podremos ir en él.

-¿Estas cansada?- preguntó creyendo que por eso deseaba el caballo.

-Solo quiero llegar pronto.

-Claro, claro… ¿Es porque estas herida en algún otro sitio? Puedo curarte ahora si quieres y…

-No, estoy bien- la cortó y con esto la maga pareció entender que quería un poco de silencio.

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos y finalmente fue la pelirroja quien hablo.

-Creo que estamos cerca, sería una buena idea que te pusieras ahora la máscara.

-Claro- contestó la maga y comenzó a acomodarse la capucha, pero antes de ponerse la máscara se detuvo- espera.

Katarina obedeció y se dio la vuelta, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Antes que sigamos quería… darte las gracias.

-Por favor no, olvida esto- dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo y caminando.

-No es por… bueno, salvarme de nuevo y… esperarme. Yo sé que no tardaras en encontrar una buena excusa para decir que lo hiciste porque te conviene tenerme con vida y que valgo dinero.

-Y sería la verdad, no sería una excusa, no creas estúpidamente que lo hice por… yo que sé, ser amable contigo o por piedad a esos niños que ni siquiera conozco, no.

-Tú nunca me pides que te cure.

-¿Qué?

-Inclusive cuando te estabas muriendo desangrada aquella vez en tu cama, no me pediste que te curara, es más, me pateaste al intentar hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre te estoy utilizando como arma, o para explorar el lugar, siempre veo en que me puedes ser útil.

-Sí, es verdad, y me has llegado a pedir que cure y vea a tus hombres, pero nunca me has pedido que te cure a ti, que cuide de ti.

-Como sea ¿Qué importa?- contestó sintiéndose acusada y no deteniendo su marcha.

-Me pediste que te curara la mano.

-Sí, me dolía y estaba perdiendo sangre.

-Querías que me sintiera útil- contestó muy segura la maga y Katarina dejo de avanzar- Me hizo sentir bien cuando te curaba, me recordó mis poderes y lo que logró con ellos.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Nunca me pides que te cure, y seguramente no ibas a pedirme que te cure la mano tampoco, prefieres morir antes que admitir que necesitas mi ayuda para recuperarte. Me pediste que te cure no porque querías mi ayuda, sino porque querías ayudarme a mi ¿No es así?- terminó diciendo convencida y finalmente Katarina giró su rostro para verla, abrió la boca para discutirle pero la cerró nuevamente, ganando que Lux le sonriera de nuevo- Muchas gracias.

Katarina se cruzó de brazos y le dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Ponte la máscara- pidió de nuevo y Lux asintió, poniéndosela de inmediato.

A los pocos segundos un grupo de soldados la tenían rodeada.

-La estábamos esperando, señorita- contestó uno de los hombres y a Katarina le dio gusto ver que alguno de ellos venían a caballo.

* * *

Llegaron al campamento muy entrada la noche, la mayoría allí dormía. Al parecer la segunda al mando, su hermana, también lo hacía, cosa que agradecía, porque ya no le quedaban energías ni para discutirle.

Llego hasta la tienda que habían reservado para ellas y le indicó a Lux que podía dormir en donde ella quisiera.

Salió a buscar algo para comer, pero ya tan tarde solo encontró frutas. Cogió varias de estas mientras comenzaba a comer una manzana y se dirigió de nuevo a su tienda.

-Solo quedaron unas frutas, tendrás que esperar al desayuno para poder comer realmente bien y…- comenzó a explicar cuando entro, pero al encontrarse con la maga tirada en un rincón donde había unos cojines y telas, se calló

Dejo las frutas a un costado y se acercó a la chica, quitándole la máscara con cuidado, como pensó tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión cansada en el rostro, dormía profundamente.

-Y era ella la que me preguntaba a mi si yo estaba cansada…-dijo y un bostezo se hizo presente en su boca acompañado del cansancio. Solo quedársela viendo le daba aún más sueño.

Cambio sus ropas mojadas rápidamente y se sentó a la par de Lux a terminar la manzana. Pensó en tomar algún cojín y alguna tela y llevarse al otro lado de la tienda, pero la rubia simplemente se acostó encima de todo.

-Me haces problemas hasta con esto- murmuró acomodándose cerca para poder dormir también con la ventaja de los cojines y telas. Notó que ya estaba por dormirse y con las últimas fuerzas le acomodo la máscara de nuevo- sí que eres problemática.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Más de un mes sin actualizar, perdón, les prometo que ya ahora vuelvo a lo de actualizar cada semana o cada semana y media.

De verdad lamento tanto no haber actualizado antes y le puse mucha ganas a este cap, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Escribiré pronto los demás, y ya se que siempre les digo que se viene capítulos muy buenos… y se los voy a volver a decir, porque tengo pensando grandes cosas para los que siguen. Yo siempre muero por escribirlos y que lo puedan leer pronto, es solo que a veces… no se puede, y bueno… tardo, de verdad lo lamento.

Gracias por leer y si pueden apoyar esta historia y a mí con sus cometarios se los agradecería el doble.

Que tengan una linda semana ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Leauge of legends no me pertenece, y joder, terminó en plata en esta season, no hay forma de subir a oro, no la hay. 3 veces le robaron el barón a los de Albus Nox, no jodan XD

* * *

 _Capítulo 14_

* * *

 **De diferencias y similitudes**

* * *

-¿Y cuánto falta?

-Mucho aun.

-¿Mucho como… muchos días, muchas horas?

-Algunos días.

-Oh… Escucho un rio ¿Estamos cerca de uno?

-Pues si lo estas escuchando…

-Ya, pero pensé que quizás era idea mía.

-No, no lo es. Hay un rio cerca.

-Oh… ¿En qué parte?

-Está a nuestro costado, a varios metros.

-¿Debemos cruzar el rio?

-No.

-Oh… ya casi anochece ¿A dónde descansaremos?

-No lo sé, ya mandamos unos jinetes a explorar la zona, en cuanto regresen veremos respecto a esa información.

-¿Siempre son así de… precavidos?

-Sí.

-Les gusta descansar tranquilos ¿No es así?

-¿A quién no?

-Claro… claro… ¿Descansaremos cerca del rio?

-Te dije que aún no lo sé.

-Pero es una buena idea ¿Verdad? Descansar cerca de un rio puedo darnos alimentos, y obviamente…

-Agua, lo sé. Y sí, si la información que nos traen es favorable, me gustaría que descansáramos cerca del rio esta noche.

-Bien… ¿Significa que cenaremos pescado?

-Sería una buena idea para aprovechar el rio y guardar suministros.

-¿Entonces sí?

-Supongo que sí.

-Oh, he notado que tienen cocineros entre los hombres.

-Obviamente.

-¿Y a él le gusta el pescado?

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso?

-Pero sabrá cocinarlo ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que sí.

-Yo se cocinar.

-Lo sé.

-Podría ayudarles si es lo que quieres.

-Preferiría que no lo hagas

-¿Por qué no?

-Mientras menos sepan de ti, mejor.

-Oh… claro… ¿Y en cuantos días crees que llegaremos?

Katarina ya no contestó, dejo de mirar el camino para mirar al costado, donde Lux montaba también un caballo, al hacerlo la rubia sonrió nerviosa.

-Estoy preguntando mucho ¿Verdad?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Perdón.

-No importa- contestó la pelirroja y volvió su vista al frente.

La mayor parte del día habían avanzado entre sus soldados, lo que mantuvo a Lux callada por discreción, pero la noxiana había notado a la chica más inquieta y en varias ocasiones se había acercado para preguntarle algo en forma de susurro.

Katarina terminó por darle un caballo a ella también y tomar el frente de la marcha alegando que ella y su subordinada se adelantarían para cuidar el camino.

Solo iban unos cuantos metros adelante del primer soldado del grupo, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejadas para que Lux pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.

No podía negar que luego de ver a la maga tan apagada y callada antes, tan raro en ella, le daba hasta gusto ver que volvía a mostrarse curiosa e inquieta, inclusive parlanchina como la recordaba.

-¿Y a ti te gusta el pescado?

Lejos de la conversación de ambas chicas, Cassiopeia las veía desde una de las primeras filas de la marcha.

No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sabían que estaban hablando. Si bien la demaciana llevaba la capucha y la máscara, solía perfilarse a su hermana y está a veces también la miraba y movía los labios, no tenía en su rostro una expresión de enojo o reproche, parecía simplemente seguir la charla que le ofrecían.

"Y yo ni siquiera puedo creer que ese engendro de mago siga vivo y tan cerca de nosotros"

* * *

Lux despertó por unos sonidos cerca de ella, abrió los ojos y su visión poco a poco fue aclarándose, dejándola ver una rata como a dos metros de sus narices, no estaba sola, otras ratas más pequeñas la acompañaban.

Meses atrás, si hubiera visto eso, seguramente hubiera gritado tan fuerte que bastaría para despertar a todo el campamento, pero tanto viajar en barcos poco cuidados, su estadía en esa Isla y en la herrería, hasta podía decir orgullosamente que su temor a esos roedores había desaparecido por completo, ya hasta se había a acostumbrado a verlos.

Mantuvo su vista en esos pequeños animales, estos comían los restos que había en los platos del suelo.

De repente uno de los pequeños se alejó del plato y Lux lo siguió con la vista. Pudo ver también a Katarina del otro lado de la tienda, dando la cara a donde estaban los platos, dormía tranquilamente en el suelo con algunas frazadas debajo de ella.

-Oye, no… shhh, shhh- comenzó a decir Lux al ver que la rata estaba algo cerca de la cara de la pelirroja- shhuu shuuu- hablaba bajito para no despertarla, pero solo con levantarse y agitar la mano los roedores salieron disparados fuera de su vista.

Se estiro y se refregó los ojos con el puño. Dio un largo y perezoso vistazo a su alrededor. Desde la puerta de la carpa se podía ver una tenue luz lila, lo que le decía que aún era muy temprano.

De los pocos días que había estado acompañando al ejército, notó que los demacianos comenzaban la diana más temprano que lo noxianos. Sin embargo los noxiano daban la orden de silencio mucho más tarde.

Pensó en eso mientras sentada miraba a la otra chica en la tienda.

"Así no parece una asesina sedienta de sangre" pensó apoyando su cabeza en su palma para mirarla más cómodamente. Katarina tenía el rostro relajado con los labios un poco abiertos por donde respiraba y su torso subía y bajaba armónica y calmadamente "Es muy bonita…"

Lux desvió la mirada a la puerta apenas ese pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza y volvió a recorrer el lugar con su vista como si temiera que alguien pudiera haber escuchado ese pensamiento.

Se recriminó interiormente un poco pero también sabía que no era la primera vez que ese pensamiento recorría su cabeza.

Su vista se clavó en unos cuchillos cerca de los pies de Katarina, sobre su bolso.

Al salir de la tienda, cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo hizo ya con su máscara y su túnica.

En el centro del campamento había un fogón ya apagándose, con dos noxianos que cuidaban el centro. Se la quedaron viendo por unos momentos y luego desviaron la vista.

Había visto a los noxianos comiendo, riendo, charlando y jugando entre ellos. No era realmente muy diferente en ese sentido a los demacianos cuando estaban relajados y distendidos. Algunos inclusive se acercaron a Katarina y le hablaban con confianza, otros mantenían cierta cordialidad hacia la asesina que Lux podía notar. Sin embargo el trato para con ella era de silencio, nadie se le dirigía y rara vez la miraban. No parecía desprecio o rechazo, más bien sentía que le tenían respeto.

"Sigue pareciéndome extraño" pensó mientras se alejaba de la carpa y de esos guardias, sabía que debían ver más en las cercanías, pero tampoco pensaba alejarse mucho realmente.

Llegó hasta la orilla del rio, y se lavó las manos y la cara cuidando que nadie le observaba, se reincorporo y se dirigió al árbol más cercano. Marco en él un cirulo a la altura de su pecho y se alejó unos cuantos metros.

Suspiro viendo atenta el circulo que había marcado y sacó de su túnica una de las cuchillas de Katarina.

La inspeccionó nuevamente y luego la tomo de la punta, arrogándola con determinación al círculo. El metal toco el suelo antes de siquiera poder llegar a las raíces.

"¿En serio?" se cuestionó a ella misma por haber quedado tan lejos del objetivo.

Había traído más cuchillas con ella, no todas, solo otras dos más, y repitió los intentos. Al errar fue a buscar las tres cuchillas y luego retomar su posición frente al árbol.

Falló cada uno de los intentos, si no es porque las cuchillas ni siquiera llegaban al árbol, es porque pasaban al lado o rebotaban en la madera lejos del círculo.

"¡Oh, por favor!" pensó ya frustrada y levantó una mano hacia el árbol, tirando un hechizo que acertó justo en el medio dejando una marca negra por la explosión "Si que tengo buena puntería, deben ser las cuchillas… no… estas son las mismas que ella usa… ¡Lo hace ver tan fácil!"

Volvió a recorrer los cuchillos, esta vez usando su magia para acercarlos, guardo dos y se quedó inspeccionando la última.

"Me preguntó si usara magia" pensó y elevó con su magia la daga, luego vio el circulo y la lanzó. El cuchillo viajo más lentamente al ser controlado pero su punta golpeo el centro "Bien, ahora lo mismo pero más rápido" dijo al ver que no lograba clavarlo. Esta vez lo dirigió mayor velocidad y la daga se clavó en el círculo.

-Eso es hacer trampa.

Lux se dio media vuelta en alerta al escuchar que le hablaban, pero inclusive saber que se trataba de Katarina no la calmo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó y al escuchar que su voz se dejó escuchar más fuerte por el silencio de la mañana se arrepintió.

Katarina estaba sentada en un tronco con una de sus piernas cruzada arriba de la otra y sosteniendo su cabeza en su palma, aun llevaba la camiseta blanca holgada que uso para dormir y unos pantalones oscuro, más estaba descalza. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

-Un par de minutos, supongo ¿Hace cuánto que le estas fallando al círculo?

-Eso no te importa- seguía hablando a la defensiva- no deberías espiar a las personas.

-No deberías robarle sus cuchillos a las personas tampoco- retruco y con eso dejo a la maga callada.

Lux le dio la espalda y camino hasta los dos cuchillos que había lanzado, los recogió y se dirigió hacia Katarina, extendiéndoselos.

-Gracias- le contesto con gracia, y con la máscara puesta no podía ver el rostro de la rubia pero sabía que debía estar avergonzada.

A continuación le mostró uno de las dagas, y en la posición de sentada miró el circulo que había dibujado en el árbol, levantó su mano a la altura de su cara y de un rápido movimiento de muñeca el cuchillo voló hacia el árbol.

-Presumida- le dijo con hastío Lux cuando el cuchillo se clavó en el centro.

-Quizás… - contestó con gracia mirando a la maga a los ojos a través de la máscara- ¿Qué tratabas de hacer de todas formas?

-Nada, olvídalo, me levante más temprano y estaba aburrida.

-¿Y tú idea de diversión es sacar mis cosas y arrogarlas contra un árbol?

-Son dagas, se arrogan contra árboles.

-Suelo arrogarlas contra personas de hecho.

-Como sea, no te las voy a romper y ya no las tocare más ¿Si?

Por respuesta Katarina levantó otra daga y la lazó igual que la primera, logrando que se clavara también en el centro del círculo justo al lado.

Ahora volvió a mirar a la maga que también se le quedo viendo a la vez.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- preguntó finalmente luego de luchar por no hacerlo.

-¿Hacer que?- preguntó al asesina haciendo la desentendida.

-¡Eso! Casi ni miraste el círculo esta vez.

Katarina solo le extendió la daga restante.

Lux lo dudo pero terminó tomándola y luego viendo el círculo.

-Estoy muy lejos- sentencio bajando la mano, razonando que si no había podido estando realmente cerca menos aun ahora desde donde estaba.

-Lánzala.

La maga resoplo pero terminó pasando la daga por detrás de su cabeza y la lanzo con fuerza hacia el árbol. Como lo esperaba erro por mucho.

-Estas lanzando dagas, no tirando piedras- comentó tranquila la asesina y se levantó del tronco para buscar sus cuchillos.

-¿Y entonces como se hace?

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Tú eres un mago, no vas por ahí dando puñaladas, tú le explotas la cabeza a la gente de un hechizo.

-Sí, pero cuando no tengo mana o me veo anulada de mi magia soy…- comenzó a explicar pero se detuvo y Katarina tuvo que voltear a verla esperando a que continúe- no es nada, solo tenía curiosidad y ya.

-¿Solo curiosidad?

-Sí, soy una persona curiosa, ya te lo había dicho.

-Mmmmm es verdad… - comentó aun divertida, y le extendió de nuevo una de sus dagas- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

-¿Para qué? ¿Crees que soy tu payaso? Ya sé que le voy a errar.

-Seguro le erras- contestó con seguridad la pelirroja- he visto a niños de dos años con cuchillos de cocina hacerlo mejor que tú.

-Cállate- le volvió a reprochar sintiendo como se burlaban de ella, pero Katarina siguió ofreciéndole la cuchilla.

La rubia bufo y se acercó a donde estaba la otra chica, a la misma distancia que había estado lanzando los cuchillos.

-Lánzalo, anda- le volvió a ordenar luego de que la rubia solo se quedara viendo el círculo.

Lux la miro de reojo y con la daga en mano la llevo por detrás de su cabeza.

-Alto- la detuvo y la rubia la miró- te dije que estas lanzando dagas no piedras.

-¿Y qué quieres que…?

-En primer lugar que pienses.

-¿En qué debo pensar?

-En que es una daga, no una piedra. Tiene dos partes, por lo menos estas que agarraste, mira, una parte con punta y filo, y el mango.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

-Si la lanzas así ni siquiera estás pensando en la punta o el mango… o el costado. Solo la lanzas contra el árbol como si nada de eso importara.

-… bien- contestó Lux bajando la daga y mirándola de nuevo- ¿Y qué hago?

-Para empezar este tipo de cuchillos tienen dos formas de lanzarse, la mayoría de ellos tiene esta dos formas- explico con paciencia sacando uno de los que traía y mostrándoselo- La primera es esta.

Katarina se posiciono y con la mano y el cuchillo por delante de su pecho y lo lanzo con un movimiento de muñeca haciendo que el cuchillo se clavara en el círculo.

-Si viste el cuchillo fue siempre de punta, salió de punta desde mi mano y se clavó de punta.

-Sí… si vi.

-Bien, la siguiente forma es esta- explico y lanzo el cuchillo tomándolo desde la punta apuntando con el mango al objetivo, otro movimiento de muñeca y el cuchillo se clavó en el círculo- ¿Qué viste de diferente?

-El cuchillo daba vueltas.

-Sí, hay más formas, pero estas dos son las básicas. No es una piedra. No puedes simplemente llevarla atrás de tu cabeza y lanzarla con fuerza.

-Claro…- concordó y volvió a concentrarse en el círculo, trato de imitar el primer lanzamiento que hizo Katarina, y la punta de cuchillo se mantuvo en frente pero antes de llegar siguiera al árbol giro y cayo.

-Acércate más- recomendó mientras ella misma se acercaba al árbol. Se posiciono a dos metros de él solamente- trata desde aquí.

-¿Puedo quitarme la máscara?- pregunto recibiendo un cuchillo que la asesina había recogido.

-Sí, pero quédate con la capucha.

La maga se sacó aquello que ya le estaba molestando y respiro profundamente, ahora estaba todo más claro, también el sol que ya había salido más ponentemente iluminaba mejor el bosque.

Llevó el cuchillo hasta la altura de su pecho y con un movimiento de muñeca lo lanzó contra el árbol, haciendo que rebotara torpemente.

-Por lo menos dio en el círculo.

-Estas a 6 pasos del árbol, si no le pegabas al círculo te iba a recomendar anteojos.

-Graciosa…

-Trata de nuevo- la incentivó pasándole otro cuchillo, la maga repitió lo que había hecho antes pero antes que pudiera lanzarlo la interrumpió- alto.

Lux se quedó quieta con el cuchillo en sus dedos. La asesina se acercó y tomó esa mano y su codo, haciendo que flexionara más el brazo y llevara un poco para atrás la daga.

-En primer lugar, no es solo la muñeca, por más que estés tan cerca debes acompañar el lanzamiento también con el brazo. Haz este movimiento para lanzarlo- explicó acompañando con sus manos el movimiento que debía realizar el brazo- algunas personas lo llevan al costado también- explicó acompañando hacia el costado el brazo de la maga, con un movimiento similar al primero- es una secuencia que no se debe cortar, no es que primero mueves el brazo, te detienes y luego la muñeca. Es un solo movimiento que termina cuando el cuchillo se desliza de tus dedos.

Terminado de hablar soltó a la rubia y dio un paso hacia el costado.

-Bien…- contestó ella intentado asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

Practico un par de veces el movimiento que le habían marcado sin soltar el cuchillo, respiro profundo y se concentró. Lo lanzó y para su sorpresa el cuchillo viajo derecho y la punta toco en borde del círculo, clavándose apenas pero cayendo luego.

-Mejor- felicitó apenas la noxiana pero Lux ya tenía una sonrisa en su cara- Trata ahora de darle más impulso y fuerza, con más confianza.

Le paso una nueva daga, y Lux repitió lo anterior, también haciendo unos movimientos antes de lanzarlo de verdad, esta vez el cuchillo dio un poco más adentro del círculo y se quedó clavado.

-¿Lo ves? Fácil.

-Es porque estoy muy cerca- contestó pero a ella ya se sentía muy orgullosa solo con ver esa daga clavada.

-Practica alejándote un paso cada vez que aciertes entonces, si fallas vuelves un paso al frente porque significa que no le entendiste a esa distancia aun.

-¿Así practicabas tú?

-Mmmm algo así.

-¿Cómo es la otra forma?

-Es un poco más complicada- explicó perfilándose al árbol- puedes agarrar el cuchillo tanto del mango como de la punta, el movimiento con el brazo es parecido, pero haces que tu muñeca se quiebre rápidamente antes de lanzarlo- explicó y lanzó el cuchillo, este dio un par de vueltas y se clavó en el círculo- a menor distancia menos vueltas y menos velocidad, a mayor distancia más vueltas, más velocidad. Si la distancia es demasiado larga es casi imposible calcular las vueltas y es muy probable que des al objetivo con el mango o con uno de los costados. Se debe practicar mucho para calcular solo con la vista para que de la punta.

-Ya veo… Entonces practicare solo el primer lanzamiento.

Y así lo hizo.

Katarina se quedó a observar como la rubia trataba el primer lanzamiento que le enseñó por varios minutos, cuando creyó haber dominado mejor la distancia que tenía en frente, se alejaba paso por paso. Ahora eran raras las veces que fallaba pero también le faltaba mucha distancia para siquiera llegar a donde se había parado en un principio.

Cuando llego a una distancia que no podía dominar y se notaba el descontrol, Katarina volvió a intervenir.

-Si ves que la distancia supera tu fuerza, has el movimiento más amplio para darte mayor impulso—aconsejo y se ganó una mirada perpleja de la maga- mira…

Se acercó y tomó su brazo, guiándolo como quería que lo hiciera. Lux le prestaba su total atención, tanto al movimiento que debía hacer como las palabras que recibía.

Katarina volvió a dar unos pasos al costado y esperó a que la maga volviera a practicar, y así lo hizo. Empezó a lanzar un poco mejor, el cuchillo tenía más dirección y fuerza, pero no la suficiente y fallaba bastante, aun así el entusiasmo de la rubia se hacía notar.

-¡¿Viste eso?!- preguntó exaltada y sorprendida de ella misma cuando la daga dio en el centro del círculo.

-Casualidad- se burló la pelirroja.

-Claro que no.

-Ha que no lo haces de vuelta- desafío y Lux muy segura se posiciono para tirar la otra daga que le quedaba, pero falló y ni siquiera se clavó en la madera- te dije.

-Mmmmm…

-Y será mejor que lo dejes por ahora- indicó viendo hacia donde estaba el campamento- ponte la máscara y ven, no deben tardar en ponerse en marcha de nuevo y será mejor que comamos algo antes de emprender camino.

-Oh… sí- concordó y recogió las dagas. Katarina comenzó a caminar en dirección a su tienda, pero esperó a la maga unos pasos más adelante- ten- le dijo pasándole las tres dagas que había sacado.

-Quédate con esa- le dijo solo recogiendo dos- puedes practicar si quieres en lo que avanza del día.

* * *

A diferencia de los anteriores días, Katarina se mantuvo alejada de Lux, no porque ella quisiera. Los adalides que enviaron a explorar encontraron ciertas irregularidades que los ponían con la guardia alta en los caminos.

Tanto Katarina como otros líderes del grupo tuvieron que debatir por varias horas como continuarían avanzando, y estas reuniones se repitieron el resto del día, lo que ocasionara que los hombros debieran parar su marcha, reorganizarse y volver a avanzar.

Aun así la noxiana se daba tiempo para buscar a su rehén y ver que estuviera bien. La mayor parte del tiempo que la encontraba con la mirada, la veía caminando tranquila y llamando la menor atención posible, y cuando se detenían practicaba alejada del grupo con el cuchillo, también cuidando de no ser notada lo suficiente.

-Parecen ocupados- comentó la rubia cuando la oscuridad ya llenaba algunos espacios en el bosque y el grupo se había detenido, dejando descansar sus cargas.

-Sí, bueno. Hay algunas cosas que descubrimos que no nos gustan- dijo Katarina sentándose en una piedra al lado de donde la rubia estaba parada.

-Hacia donde dijiste que íbamos.

-No te lo dije.

-Es verdad- contestó con rapidez la rubia sin molestarse- no me has dicho nada de porque estamos aquí.

-No te lo debo ¿O sí?

-Supongo que no, soy un simple rehén en esto ¿No?- inquirió con confianza- por eso haz estado cuidando de que no me falte nada en todo el día ¿Verdad?

-Solo me cercioraba de que no causaras problemas.

-Claro… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Aquí acamparemos para dormir?

-No. A fin de cuenta parece que deberemos cruzar el rio y montar el campamento del otro lado.

-¿Cruzar el rio?- preguntó mirando para esa dirección.

El clima comenzaba hacerse cada vez más frio a medida que avanzaban, y por la presión que sentía a veces Lux notaba que estaban subiendo, no estaba del todo segura, pero había visto el rio, más que eso, tomó y tocó esas aguas, eran heladas. Aparte de ella dudaba que haya muchos magos entre los soldados, y no veía ningún tipo de embarcación ¿Cruzarían el rio nadando?

-Puedes volarlo si quieres- agregó Katarina- la distancia de una punta a otra no es realmente muy amplia, el collar no te hará nada.

-Si quieres que lo cruce como los demás para no llamar la atención puedo hacerlo.

-No, no es necesario, tenemos otros magos, levitaran, y los demás cruzaran nadando.

-¿Los caballos?

-Saben cruzar ríos.

-Parece que será una noche muy fría, no creo que sea conveniente…

-Nos entrenan para estas cosas, créeme que no es nada.

-Puedo cargarte si quieres.

-¿No te deje en claro que pienso ese tipo de cosas?

Lux iba a rebatir pero un hombre apareció pidiendo la presencia de Katarina y la asesina no se hizo esperar.

* * *

La maga se había sentado en un barril luego de cruzar el rio volando, había sido una de las primeras en la otra orilla y pudo ver cómo, para su sorpresa, los noxianos lo cruzaban también a una velocidad admirable y sin titubeos pese a las bajas temperaturas que esa noche le presentaban.

Hace rato que el último hombre estaba también de ese lado y la rubia había recibido la orden de su captora de que la esperara en la tienda, pero decidió seguir sentada allí mirando como ella y otros hombres, que con el tiempo los identifico como capitanes y jefes de más alto rango, debatían cerca de un fogón. Hacia un gran esfuerzo por escuchar algo de lo que hablaban, era curiosa de por sí, pero había visto algo en el trasbordo de una orilla a otra que llamó su atención aumentando esa curiosidad.

-Te dije que fueras a la tienda.

-No sé cuál es- contestó con contundencia la rubia, parándose haciéndole frente a la noxiana.

Katarina levantó una ceja al notar el tono de voz y la postura de brazos cruzados, no podía ver el rostro de la chica por la máscara, pero si sus ojos y estos la miraban fijamente.

La pelirroja sin decir más empezó a caminar, y como ya casi por inercia la rubia la siguió. Llegaron hasta la puerta de una tienda ya armada y Katarina la invitó a pasar, luego adentro dejo sus cosas y Lux hizo lo mismo, volviéndola a mirar de brazos cruzados apenas terminó de analizar la carpa.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó la maga esperando algunos segundos.

-No es como si te debiera alguna explicación de porqué…

-Vi el cofre- la interrumpió y ahora era Katarina la que se cruzaba de brazos- ese artefacto está aquí ¿Verdad? Lo estamos escoltando ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que habías dicho que no querías tener más nada que ver con eso.

-Y no quiero.

La rubia se quedó de momentos sin preguntas por hacer, viendo como su captora parecía debatirse internamente algunos asuntos que no decía. Terminó largando un amplio suspiro y se quitó la capucha, buscando también sacarse la máscara.

Al ver este acto, Katarina se dio vuelta y cerró con cuidado la entrada de la carpa para que nadie pudiera entrar y descubrir la identidad de su subordinada.

-Pensé que alguien como tú, de tan alto cargo, podía hacer lo que quisiera en Noxus, ya veo que no.

-A veces lo que de verdad queremos requiere que hagamos pequeñas cosas que no queremos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes, por ejemplo tú de verdad quieres vivir y volver a Demacia, y para eso tienes que hacer cosas como curar y proteger noxianos ahora…. No que de verdad quieras hacer eso.

-¿Y qué es lo que de verdad quieres tú? Porque escoltar esta cosa y estar cerca de ella no es.

-Es complicado de explicar- terminó y se desvió al costado para sacar algunas cosas de su bolso.

-Por lo menos dime a donde vamos, cual es el objetivo, que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-A ti debería bastarte con que te diga que lo que tú debes hacer, es todo lo que yo te diga, y punto.

-Pues no me basta.

Katarina suspiró ante la postura negativa y testaruda de la chica. Estaba cansada, había tenido que discutir y armar un plan de recorrido nuevo. Era difícil ponerse de acuerdo con tantos hombres a cargo, cada uno de los lideres quería lo mejor para los noxianos, pero tenían formas diferentes de pensar que era lo más adecuado.

"¿Y ahora también debo discutir con la damita?" pensó mirando como Lux, ya con todo el rostro le demostraba lo molesta que estaba con la falta de información.

Se perfiló de nuevo hacia ella. Lista para decir las primeras palabras que se le ocurriera para ubicar a su rehén en la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Estoy cansada- soltó al no encontrar esas palabras, y como solo con decir eso sus hombros se bajaban. Realmente había sido un día tenso y ya no encontraba las fuerzas para luchar contra Lux y sus pesados argumentos.

La maga podía ver en el rostro que tenía en frente que esas palabras eran verdad, pero lejos de sentir compasión por la asesina pensó que era su oportunidad para hacerla ceder y obtener de ella la información que necesitaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con cuidado- ¿Por qué escoltamos de nuevo ese artefacto? ¿Por qué…?

-Está bien, está bien…- la interrumpió la mayor agarrándose la frente y refregándose la cien con sus dedos- solo… cállate por unos segundos ¿De acuerdo?

-Si me dices lo que quiero, te prometo que luego estaré callada.

-¡Cuanta mentira!- comentó con gracia, sonriendo por primera vez en el día al saber que Lux no podría quedarse callada así se lo propusiera con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye…- se quejó y la sonrisa de la pelirroja creció mas al ver la cara ofendida que llevaba ahora la demaciana.

-Perdón- dijo pero aún se burlaba de eso y aunque no era mucho, podía sentir el leve arrebato de cariño que la rubia le hizo sentir- Servirán la cena pronto, seguramente pretenderán que cene con los demás jefes para terminar de discutir algunos asuntos, pero yo ya deje en claro mis puntos. ¿Por qué no traigo mi plato y el tuyo aquí y cenamos juntas? Te diré lo que quieres saber mientras… y luego me dejas dormir. ¿Eso te "bastaría"… damita?

Aunque la rubia podía notar el sarcasmo y la burla de parte de la pelirroja, parecía que por lo menos su propuesta era en serio, terminó asintiendo.

* * *

-… para ser el segundo día seguido que como pescado, debo admitir que su cocinero es bastante bueno aun así.

-Debemos aprovechar los recursos que tenemos, y ya que estamos nuevamente cerca del rio sería un desperdicio no hacerlo.

-Supongo…- concordó Lux mientras dejaba descasar sus cubiertos en el plato, dándose un tiempo.

Ambas chicas estaban enfrentadas sentadas en el suelo, sus platos y vasos, ya casi vacíos, frente de ellas, también en el piso de la tienda, la cual solo estaba iluminada por dos lámparas cerca de las chicas.

-Son muchos soldados, estoy sorprendida de que pueda hacer una arroz tan bueno y consistente- comentó de repente Lux comiendo un poco más- comúnmente cuando se cocina para muchos como es el caso, el arroz se pasa y prácticamente se hace una masa pastosa.

-Oh ¿Nuestro cocinero te ha dejado impresionada? ¿Quieres felicitar al chef en persona?- preguntó con gracia la mayor.

-Solo me llama la atención- contestó la maga dándose cuenta que su captora disfrutaba burlándose de ella- me parece curioso que los noxianos sepan cocinar.

-¿Perdón? Que sepamos degollar cabeza no nos anula la capacidad de hervir agua.

-Cierto, es solo que es extraño ¿Sabes? Cuando uno piensa en soldados sanguinarios que arrasan pueblos en minutos, no piensan en… esto.

-¿Qué son personas que comen y duermen?

-Y se ríen, brindan y se divierten con juegos de azar con dados y naipes… y hablan entre ellos de sus familias.

-Parece que te has tomado la molestia de prestar más atención.

-Bueno… aún tengo oídos y ojos.

-¿Y ahora te simpatizan?

-No me simpatizan, no me olvido que son noxianos.

-Bien, porque ellos tampoco se olvidan, y a la primera que sepan quién eres, recordaran la parte de "degollar" muy rápidamente.

-¿También su cocinero?

-Principalmente nuestro cocinero- concordó con gracia la pelirroja- ¿Es que no lo viste?

-Sí, es enorme, creo que es el más grande de todos los hombres aquí, cuando lo vi cocinando no lo podía creer.

-Ya te dije que una cosa no anula la otra. Y tienes razón, es muy bueno cocinando para muchos. Aunque supongo que lo trae desde casa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, él es hijo de una familia de 10 hermanos.

-Muchos hermanos…

-No es todo, es padre de 17 hijos.

-... ¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes. Nuestro cocinero, ese hombre corpulento que ves hirviendo agua a veces, es el orgulloso padre de 17 hijos- siguió Katarina deteniéndose para beber un poco de agua- te juro que todas las veces que vi a su mujer esta estaba embarazada.

-Bueno… supongo que hay que saber cocinar para 19 bocas… eso explicaría algunas cosas.

-¿Verdad que si? Pero no te dejes llevar por eso, es realmente diestro con el hacha, uno de los mejores de mi nación, y resiste demasiado. He tenido la oportunidad de estar con él en batalla. De una embestida derribo dos caballos de batalla y se llevó puesto a 6 soldados enemigos como si nada.

Lux miraba como la otra chica tenía los ojos hacia su plato de comida, como si lo estuviera recordando, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, y así ya no parecía tan cansada o tensa, ahora daba un aire más distendido.

-Supongo que tener 17 hijos y una esposa hace que uno sea más resistente- comentó la maga analizándolo con más calma.

-Sí… creo que se a lo que te refieres.

-17 hijos… waho… son muchos.

-¿No tienen familias así en Demacia?

-Mmmmm no lo creo. Hay familias numerosas, sí, pero son pocas, y ninguna llega a tanto. Una familia numerosa para mi es una familia, de no lo sé, 4 o 5 hijos. Las familia le dan prioridad a cómo pueden mantener a esos hijos para darle lo mejor, supongo, tener un control. Tener 17 hijos es algo descontrolado ¿Cómo le mantienes?

-Me doy cuenta que la forma de criar en muy diferente entre noxianos y demacianos.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, el ejército para nosotros es algo realmente importante. Y nuestra nación se rige por normas que están en la sangre de cada habitante, como ser la valía de uno mismo por su cuenta. Supongo que como padre uno se encarga de cuidar a su hijo hasta que este se valga por sí solo, pero en edad en mi nación eso es hasta los 10 o 12 años. Un niño de 12 años que sea un "mantenido" por terceros, es algo realmente raro en nuestra nación.

-Vaya… yo aún vivo con mis padres… ¡No te burles!

-No me burlo de que vivas con tus padres- contestó Katarina dejándose ver divertida- pero ya te lo dije, somos muy diferentes, no tiene sentido que te compares con los infantes de Noxus.

-Sí te estas burlando.

-Un poco, quizás- admitió con una sonrisa aun- pero debo admitir que no importa cómo te criaron a ti, o si los demacianos viven a costa del dinero de sus padres, o si los niños de Noxus siquiera si tiene un tutor. En los campos de batalla, que es donde nos enfrentamos, solo importa quién es más fuerte e inteligente. Quien es más poderoso. No fuiste tú la que me dijo que no entrenabas en nada como tu hermano o como yo, pero que sin embargo lo que te llevo a ser tan útil en las filas demacianas eran tus conocimiento en la magia y la luz.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces qué importa que me burle de ti por vivir con tus padres? Eso no evitara que me vueles la cabeza con un hechizo. Al igual que tu pertenezco a una familia adinerada y poderosa, y no importa al momento de lanzar mi cuchillo. No pierdas el tiempo comparándote con los noxianos y su forma de vida y que tan diferente somos de los demacianos. Encontraras similitudes y diferencias… y nada de eso importara realmente.

Lux miró la fruta que Katarina había traído junto con los platos, y ya habiendo terminado con ellos levantó una manzana mientras pensaba en las palabras de la chica. Por su parte la mayor también se quedó en silencio por un largo momento.

-Te quedaste pensando- le dijo Katarina viendo que Lux seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

-Todavía me parece que 17 hijos es demasiado.

-¿En eso estas profundizando tanto?- se extrañó la pelirroja y Lux sonrió antes su desconcierto.

-Es que apuesto a que siempre se confunden de nombre con sus hijos, he conocido familias que solo teniendo dos niñas se confunden en sus nombre, imagínate 17… ¿Tendrías tantos hijos?

-No, nunca.

-¿Piensas tener hijos siquiera?

-No pienso mucho en eso- contestó con gracia la mayor.

-¿Pero te gustaría? Es decir, eres la hija del mayor del alto de mando de Noxus, como… el Rey o algo así ¿No te convierte eso en una princesa?

-¿Te parezco una?

-No, me refería más bien a lo que dices de que tu familia es una de las más poderosas y ricas, para que eso se mantenga así no debe haber un linaje que le siga… ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó la rubia al no entender la risa de la otra chica.

-Me recordaste a mi padre- contestó sin más- y sí, supongo que creo que me gustaría tener un heredero, pero solo uno, varón. Mi padre siempre quiso un varón pero nos tuvo a mí y mi hermana, aunque se muestra siempre muy orgulloso de nosotras, entiendo que quiera que su descendencia siga en manos de un hombre. Como te dije, no pienso mucho en eso, aun lo veo muy lejano… a decir verdad preferiría morir en batalla antes que preocuparme por un crio.

-Así que solo uno o mejor aún morir antes que eso…

-Sí ¿Y tú? Ya veo que tener 17 es demasiado para ti.

-Sí, no hay forma que quiera tantos, pero si he pensado en mi yo del futuro, más tranquila, lejos de la guerra, me gustaría una familia, tener una niña y un niño, si me gusta esa idea… aunque mi padre y mi hermano no les guste para nada.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos son algo… celosos, supongo. No se me podía acercar ningún muchacho con intenciones porque debían pasar por mi hermano y mi padre y eran algo… Mmmmm intimidantes con ellos.

-Y supongo que debían tener un aspecto de miedo seguido, eres muy hermosa, seguro que tenías pretendientes todo el tiempo que estuvieras…

Katarina interrumpió sus palabras al ver en el rostro de la chica cierta incomodidad y como poco a poco un leve sonrojo le llenaba la cara, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y de cómo se había tornado la charla, la incomodidad también la invadió a ella.

-Como sea… yo quería hablar de otra cosa, no sé porque hablamos de esto- inquirió Lux cuando el silencio entre ambas estaba empeorando más la situación.

-Sí, lo que me dijiste que habías visto el artefacto- acompaño la mayor, aun sintiéndose rara de haber quedado tan distendida de haber permitido una conversación como esa- ¿Qué quieres saber?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo más "Light" a comparación del anterior que fue más de acción. Este fue de más dialogo, pero a veces es necesario para que se desenvuelvan algunos aspectos de los personajes.

Me gustaría decirles que el capítulo que viene hay mucha acción como el anterior, pero la verdad es que si hay acción pero también mas "fru fru" que otra cosa XD y el que le sigue a ese, o sea el 16, va a estar genial ¿Sabes lo que es genial? Pues más que eso, super mega genial. Y el que le sigue a ese VA A SER ASOMBROSAMENTE GENIAL y va a pasar cosas que estoy esperando que pasen desde que comencé este fic, y Dios, no veo las horas de ya escribirlo.

Me he sentido más motivada en estos días, tanto que ya estoy escribiendo el 14 y espero subirlo en dos días, o si me apoyan mucho con ustedes ya saben que (Review) quizas y lo subo mañana XD

Y es que yo tengo tantas ganas de escribirlos como ustedes de leerlos :P


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen... y tampoco los timo solo que no se calcular para nada, de verdad, siempre desaprobaba matemáticas

* * *

 _Capítulo 15_

* * *

 _ **Revancha**_

* * *

-El artefacto fue estudiado inclusive desde antes que llegara a dominios noxianos por nuestros investigadores, una vez allí no hubo un solo segundo en el que no estuviera en observación, sin embargo, y como tú ya has podido experimentar, la información que se puede sacar de él es escasa. En esos días en que lo trasportábamos a Noxus, una nueva información llego a los oídos del alto mando: el artefacto que robamos a los demacianos no es único. Existe otro artefacto pero este está custodiado por otras fuerzas. Con la ayuda de unos sabios no noxianos, pero que hicimos trabajar para nosotros, descubrimos que en realidad, el artefacto si es único, pero no está completo, consta de tres partes y la que escoltaban los demacianos solo es una… ¿Te suena familiar?

Lux escuchaba atenta, y lo que le decía Katarina de hecho no le parecía descabellado, por lo contrario tenía mucho sentido ahora.

-Siempre he creído que esa cosa estaba rota, al verla sentía que estaba incompleta, pero de estarlo no es como si alguien le hubiera quebrado o tirado sin querer. Si uno la analiza vería que parece una pieza completa, si lo que averiguaron es cierto…

-Significa que la dividieron a propósito, sí. Que la cortaron o separaron de tal forma que no se notara que es parte de un todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Nuestros sabios creen que juntando las piezas y haciéndola un todo se desvelara el verdadero poder que tiene, y ya completa será fácil de analizar. Una vez que se le entienda poder dominarla a nuestro beneficio.

-¿Cómo saben que son 3 piezas?

-No lo sabemos a ciencia exacta, pero viendo bien el artefacto con esa idea, se puede adivinar que lo dividieron en la parte de la base y al costado izquierdo.

-Donde tienen las marcadas de color violáceo- contestó Lux recordando cuando tenía en su poder la figura, pero esas marcas parecían más bien solo pigmentos aleatorios del artefacto.

-Sí.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean más.

-Hay más- agregó Katarina poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su bolso- ¿Desde dónde escoltaron ustedes el artefacto?

-En las cercanías norte del Bosque de las Aguas Oscuras- contestó Lux recordando cómo habían recibido órdenes de permanecer en esa zona pero sin entrar al bosque- Un ser desconocido para mí, con forma humanoide se acercó a nosotros y dejo el artefacto en el cofre que habías preparado, luego se fue en dirección al bosque. Nuestras órdenes eran claras, obtenerlo y llegar a Demacia con él a salvo, así que apenas la criatura se fue nosotros también lo hicimos.

-¿Y ustedes sabían porque el artefacto fue a parar a Demacia?

-… no- terminó contestando Lux con algo de pena- tenemos un consejos y también sabios a cargo de ese consejo. No es la primera vez que a nuestro ejército se le manda a hacer cosas con fines que desconocemos, pero veras, confiamos en nuestra gente.

-¿De modo que tampoco sabias que otro ejercito estuvo días atrás recibiendo también un artefacto de la misma forma que ustedes?

-No, no teníamos idea, por lo menos yo no lo sabía.

-Nosotros nos enteramos hace poco de esa parte. A mí y a mis hombres se nos encomendó la tarea de robarles el cofre a los demacianos, la cual como tú ya bien sabes la lleve a cabo con éxito. Para eso mande unos espías que estuvieron en el momento que ustedes recibieron el artefacto. Eran tres, uno de ellos volvió con la información de que ustedes tenían el artefacto en mano y hacia donde se dirigían, los otros dos decidieron seguir a la criatura y ver si lograban capturarla para sacar más provecho. Estos dos hombres… nunca volvieron.

-¿Se internaron en el bosque para buscarla?

-Sí, eso creí- recordó al asesina y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo en frente de Lux- una vez en el barco, cuando ya tenía el cofre en mi poder y nos disponíamos a ir a la isla ya convencida de que estábamos fuera de peligro, di ordenes que mandaran un escuadrón más grande a por los hombres desaparecidos. Nosotros no éramos realmente numerosos y estábamos agotados por el encuentro del que saliste presa, aparte teníamos nuestro objetivo, no lo iba a arriesgar volviendo al bosque.

-¿Mandaste a buscar a dos hombres?

-No realmente porque pensara que estuvieran vivos, no lo sabía, pero me pareció extraño. Como sabrás ese bosque esta en tierras neutras, la ciudad aliada más cercana al lugar se encontraba a 2 días a caballo. Lo que el escuadrón ese descubriera en el bosque no me iba a llegar a mí, directamente iba a parar a Noxus junto con los informes que Cassiopeia y yo lleváramos luego. Así que recién me entere cuando arribe a Noxus.

Katarina hizo una pausa mientras le pasaba a Lux un pedazo de tela clara, al verlo pudo ver que en él estaba dibujado con carbón una figura.

-No puede ser, esta parte de aquí- dijo señalando el costado derecho del dibujo- es igual al artefacto.

-Sí, creímos lo mismo, y creemos que la parte que esta dibujada a la izquierda es la parte que falta.

-Sí, tiene sentido, y supongo entonces que creen que la tercera parte faltante es la base.

-Sí, pero de hecho no creemos que no falta.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, si vez bien la imagen veras que quien sea que dibujo eso, dibujo la base sobre una plataforma, y la plataforma está unida a estos… garabatos- siguió diciendo señalando en el papel unos rayones muy grandes a los costados y arriba.

-Mmmm si, si veo. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No lo sabemos, pero la base está conectado a eso.

-¿Y los hombres?

-Ellos llevaban este papel.

-¿No le preguntaron de donde lo sacaron o…?

-Los muertos no hablan mucho- la interrumpió Katarina- encontraron los cuerpos de ambos flotando en un rio, estaban cocinados, esto estaba en la ropa de uno de ellos.

Lux volvió la vista a la tela. Recordó las cosas que se contaban acerca de ese bosque, casi no sabían nada de él, pero los lugareños del ultimo pueblo que visitaron antes de entrar en sus proximidades solían decir que era una tierra maldita y que cosas horrible pasaban adentro. Los carteles de peligro y advertencia a medida que habían avanzados también era una muestra del temor que daba el lugar. Aun así al llegar a Lux no le pareció más que un bosque común y corriente.

-Creo…- comenzó a decir y levantó la vista para mirar a Katarina- creo que ahora me cae peor todo este asunto.

-Créeme que a mi sigue sin gustarme- contestó suspirando la mayor.

-Aun no me dices que hacemos aquí.

-Buscamos obtener la otra parte del artefacto, la parte derecha.

-¿Entonces estamos en una misión con un objetivo?

-Sí, muy parecido a lo que le hicimos a los demacianos.

-¿Y saben quiénes tienen la otra parte del artefacto?

Katarina sonrió y asintió ante la mirada curiosa de Lux que esperaba saber quiénes eran los objetivos de esta misión.

-Los Avarosan.

* * *

Lux no había logrado dormir realmente bien esa noche, y ahora ya cuando sentía la mañana encima seguía sintiéndose mal y cansada.

Hubiera intentado dormir de nuevo de no ser porque al ver el otro lado, lado el cual miraba y encontraba a Katarina durmiendo, la chica ya no estaba.

Apoyo sus manos y se levantó consiguiendo una mejor visión de la tienda, en efecto estaba sola.

Recibir el frio de esa mañana la hizo volver para ponerse debajo de su capa más abrigo.

Camino sin rumbo por el campamento, se topó con uno que otro guardia que comenzaba su rutina pero la mayoría aun dormía. Quería preguntar si alguno había visto a Katarina, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo, para ellos esa persona con capucha y mascara que caminaba a la par de una de sus superiores como si fuera su mayor confidente, era muda o extremadamente reservada.

Luego de haber caminado lo que creyó suficiente, Lux pensó que volar un poco por arriba de las tiendas le daría mejor visión, y así lo hizo. Sin embargo no lograba dar con su captora.

"Y si está dentro de otra tienda esto no servirá para nada" pensaba ya dándose por vencida y comenzando a creer que lo mejor era esperarla en la carpa.

En lo que descendía el sonido del rio se hizo presente y recordó su entrenamiento con los cuchillos. Llevaba con ella el que le habían dejado y con más intenciones de refrescarse que de entrenar se dirigió hacia allí.

Para su sorpresa una vez que dejó de buscar lo que en un principio buscaba, lo encontraba ahora.

Apenas ver a Katarina a lo lejos, o por lo menos lo que se veía de Katarina, la chica descendió entre los árboles, lejos aún de la orilla.

La asesina llevaba medio cuerpo metido en el rio, sostenía sus dos cuchillos en posición de pelea, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua.

"Se debe estar helando" pensó Lux viendo con más detenimiento a la asesina. Su cuerpo estaba hundido hasta la altura de sus pechos y sus cabellos se dejaban llevar por las frías aguas a esa altura.

De repente la pelirroja comenzó a moverse en contra corriendo, moviendo sus cuchillas como si estuviera atacando un adversario invisible en frente, por el peso del agua sus movimientos se veían más lento pero aun así, ante el ojo de cualquiera, la considerarían aún muy veloz y ágil.

"Ya veo, está entrenando" razonó la rubia y con cuidado de no hacerse notar comenzó a acercarse.

Había algo en el modo en que Katarina usaba sus cuchillas que llamaban la atención de Lux como nunca ningún otro guerrero con sus armas la había atraído.

El sonido del rio era muy fuerte esa mañana, la maga dudaba que esta vez su presencia se notara. Siguió acercándose y podía apreciar que la noxiana no interrumpía su entrenamiento por ella, termino sentándose en una gran piedra que había en la orilla, donde podía ver perfectamente a la otra chica en sus danzas.

En el rio, Katarina sentía como el frio en sus manos hacían que casi no pudiera sentir el mango de sus cuchillos, obligándola a apretar más su agarre para mantenerlos firmes. Solo llevaba su sujetador de cuero por lo que tampoco podía sentir la piel de su abdomen y espalda. Y aun así, con todo eso, se seguía sintiendo muy motivada a seguir con su entrenamiento.

No fue hasta un giro que dio, que vio una presencia en la orilla, volvió a mirar a contra corriente, analizando que era lo que había visto y cuando se dio cuenta dejo de estar en guardia y se irguió.

"Bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy" pensó ya dándose vuelta a la orilla y mirando a Lux sentada en una piedra, observándola.

Comenzó a caminar fuera del rio, a medida que su cuerpo salía sentía el frio de esa mañana cada vez peor, no podía evitar los espasmos repentinos que sufría su cuerpo.

Se dirigió a donde había dejado su ropa, y con una toalla que previo comenzó a secarse. Se despojó de sus prendas, su pantalón mojado y su sostén y se cubrió con la camiseta de mangas largas, sentándose en las piedras, donde el sol ya comenzaba a dar y calentar por más poco que fuera lo que iluminaba.

Y esperó.

Sonrió cuando una sombra apareció en frente de ella sobre el suelo, lo que le indicaba que Lux se había acercado hasta quedar a su costado. Ni siquiera la vio cuando empezó a hablar.

-¿Ahora te despiertas temprano solo para espiar lo que…?- comenzó a decir con burla hacia la rubia, pero tuvo que callarse cuando sintió como algo pesado y suave caía en sus hombros.

De repente la calidez invadió su espalda y solo cuando la túnica marrón cayo también sobre sus pechos se dio cuenta del abrigo que le estaba brindando la rubia.

Katarina miró hacia su costado y arriba, justo cuando Lux se sacaba la máscara, pero su mirada se mantuvo en el rio.

Toda palabra de sarcasmo murió con ese simple gesto de la más joven. Miró hacia el rio también, agarrando con sus dedos la cálida túnica, cubriéndose mejor con ella, sonriendo sin saber el porqué.

-Estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos anoche- comenzó Lux cortando el silencio que hasta entonces solo era interrumpido por el cauce del rio- tus hombres y tu piensan robarle el artefacto que poseen los Avarosan.

-Algo así es la idea.

-¿Planean hacerlo como nos robaron a nosotros?

-Aun no armamos un plan de intromisión. Primero hay que dar con los escoltas del artefacto. Sabemos que se dirigen a un pueblo en las cercanías del Fréljord del sureste. Ese pueblo estaba bajo la protección de la Garra Invernal, pero al parecer sus habitantes no están muy contentos con eso ahora. Los Avarosan planean convencerlos de unirse a ellos y como muestra de su pacto, que ya está prácticamente finalizado, le regalaran el artefacto como muestra de unidad y compromiso para ellos, es un pueblo importante para esas tierras, está ubicado en una ruta de comercios, es muy ventajoso tenerlo.

-Y también un problema perderlo.

-Ciertamente. La Garra Invernal no está para nada contentos con esto, seguramente también deberemos cuidarnos de ellos.

-¿Cómo saben esas cosas?

-¿Saber el que?

-Los planes de los Avarosan y sus propósitos, que la Garra Invernal también lo saben y planean estar, como se llevaran a cabo las cosas. Todo eso… es confidencial ¿No es así?

-Seguro lo es, por eso es bueno tener nuestras fuentes.

-¿Fuentes?

-Noxus cuenta con una amplia red de infiltrados… en todos lados, en cada nación o estado de Valoran.

-No en Demacia.

-Principalmente en Demacia- contradijo la pelirroja viendo a Lux finalmente, esta parecía molesta con sus palabras y la asesina no buscaba eso, hablando sus palabras- ¿Cómo crees que sabíamos que ustedes irían por un artefacto en ese bosque? ¿Por qué crees que sabíamos dónde descansarían y su perímetro para engañarlos y buscar la salida más cómoda? ¿Piensas que los vimos de casualidad e improvisamos?

-Esa información, ni siquiera nosotros la sabíamos, supimos que nos dirigíamos a ese bosque dos días antes, para que ustedes supieran eso con tanta antelación… es imposible, solo el consejo sabia la ubicación exacta y el fin que teníamos destinado para ese artefacto.

-Pues eso no habla muy bien de la lealtad de todas las personas en ese consejo ¿No?

-Mentirosa.

-No te enojes- pidió con paciencia- yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que preguntaste. Todas las grandes naciones o estados tienen ratas. Creer que Demacia no las tiene solo porque se autodenominan virtuosos es algo…- "tonto" pensó en decir- poco razonable- cambio.

Katarina pudo ver como Lux miraba de nuevo hacia el rio, ahora seria, sumergida en su molestia. Sabía que estaba creyéndole cada vez más.

"No es como si le estuviera mintiendo tampoco" volvió a razonar, mirando también hacia el rio y recordando las incontables veces que su nación sufrió traiciones o batallo innecesarias penurias por tras de un soplón. Ella lo sabía realmente bien desde muy chica.

-Enséñame a usar las cuchillas.

Las palabras salieron tan de la nada que Katarina tuvo que volver a mirar a Lux para saber que lo que escuchó había salido de ella.

-Enséñame a usar las cuchillas- repitió la rubia al ver la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa de la otra chica, que pese a repetírselo no había cambiado.

-… ¿Qué?- preguntó aun perpleja.

-Enséñame a usar las cuchillas como tú lo haces. Obviamente no podré hacer nada que se le parezca a tu nivel, pero enséñame lo básico por lo menos.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-"¡¿Por qué si?!" sería una pregunta más adecuada- cambio poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus ropas- ¿Por qué debería enseñarte a ti a usar mis cuchillos?

-¿No me enseñaste ayer a lanzarlos?

-¿Y que con eso? Me diste pena… y gracia.

-No es cierto. Te tomaste la molestia de estar allí, explicarme paso por paso, marcarme mis errores, me enseñaste como lanzarlas, ahora solo te pido que me enseñes a empuñarlas.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque podría pensar en otras cosas en las cuales perder mí tiempo mejor como… dedicarme a la jardinería- terminó la pelirroja y comenzó a encaminarse al campamento.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hiciste ayer y ya viste que aprendo rápido y soy muy atenta cuando…

-No me interesa, no lo hare. Si ayer te enseñe a lanzar dagas fue por piedad a la humillación que le estabas dando a mi cuchillos.

-Bien, préstame una de tus cuchillas y las humillare igual que ayer.

-No.

-Vamos solo tienes…

-Dije que no ¡Dios!- se exasperó de solo verse en el papel de tutor de alguien tan ruidoso como el ser que le hablaba- ¿Y de todas formas porque quieres aprender a usarlas?

-Ya te lo dije, soy curiosa.

-Entonces búscate un buen libro porque yo no pienso perder mi tiempo enseñándote algo para lo que no vas a ser buena nunca.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡Por que ayer ni siquiera sabias cual era el lado con filo de mis cuchillos!

-¡Si sabía!

-¿A ver? Dime.

-… el lado derecho, ya sabes, ese que se perfila para abajo.

-"¿El lado derecho… de abajo?"- repitió la mayor no sabiendo si reír u ofenderse- ¿De abajo como si fuera un cuchillo de cocina?

-No… me refería al lado ese donde, ya sabes… corta.

-Los cuchillos de ayer tenían filo en ambos lados, haciéndose más agudo en la punta, por favor déjate de humillar.

-No me enseñaste eso ayer.

-¡No tengo porque!

-Solo… dame una oportunidad y…

-No, y fin del asunto, ponte la máscara- ordenó deteniéndose y mirando el rostro de la chica una vez ya estaban cerca de entrar al campamento.

La expresión de la menor denotaba enojo pero Katarina le dio una dura mirada y terminó por ponerse la máscara, acto seguido la pasó y se dirigió sola al campamento sin esperarla.

* * *

El día no fue tan ajetreado como el anterior, Katarina tuvo más tiempo de permanecer al lado de su rehén como en las primeras ocasiones, solo que esta vez el orgullo de la demaciana la privaba de cualquier palabra que pudieran cambiar.

A la asesina esto le daba cierta gracia, en su cabeza la idea que Lux se esté mordiendo la lengua por aguantar las ocurrencias que su mente inquiera siempre le brindaban debía ser realmente duro para la demaciana.

"Aun así debo admitir de nuevo que su orgullo es admirable" pensaba mientras la veía de reojo desde su caballo "Aprender el arte de los cuchillos… ¿Qué se le habrá metido en la cabeza ahora?"

La noche volvió a caer y Katarina creyó que durante la cena ya escucharía a la maga de nuevo, sin embargo esta la sorprendió ya durmiendo en el suelo de la tienda.

No queriendo despertarla, más bien ni siquiera llamarla para ver si rompía su voto de silencio, la asesina se decidió en comer afuera con los demás soldados y líderes.

Pero Lux no dormía, solo terminaba de hilar en su cabeza el plan que llevaría a cabo, y cuando finalmente se vio satisfecha se entregó recién al sueño, sabía que debía descansar bien.

* * *

-Despierta.

Katarina al escuchar esto hizo lo contrario, cerró más fuertemente los ojos y se acomodó de costado.

-Despierta.

-Mmmm- se quejó mientras abría los ojos y lo primero que encontró fueron las rodillas de alguien, siguió subiendo su vista hasta dar con la cara de Lux y una enorme sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro.

La maga estaba arrodillada a la par de ella con las manos en su regazo con paciencia.

-Alístate y sal afuera conmigo- pidió la demaciana poniéndose de pie y cubriendo su rostro para luego salir.

-… ¿Y quién le dijo que podía hacerme de despertador?

* * *

-No puedo creer que esté considerando esto.

El sol aún no se asomaba y el prado donde ambas estaban paradas estaba a oscuras con escasa luz de un color violáceo.

Enfrentadas a unos cuantos metros, Lux se estiraba mientras la pelirroja solo se mantenía cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos. Ambas nos beneficiamos- volvió a insistir Lux ya sabiendo bien lo que diría- tu entrenaste ayer, supongo que buscas estar en forma y demás, y yo igual, así que pensé…

-Por favor, no tus extensos argumentos de vuelta.

-Bien, entonces no hablemos, luchemos… como los viejos buenos tiempo.

-¿Con buenos tiempos te refieres a cuando te hacia comer barro en esa vieja herrería? ¿Eres masoquista o tienes algún fetiche que…?

-¡Cállate!

-Aparte, ya me he enfrentado a ti así, te gane fácilmente ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que me ganaste, pero no el "fácilmente" aparte…- dijo haciendo una pausa- me he vuelto muy fuerte.

Katarina se le quedo viendo, comúnmente se burlaría de esto último, pero ella debía admitir que luego de lo que había pasado en el punto, cuando Lux tiro su rayo rompiendo los cimientos de piedra maciza, hasta ella misma había comenzado a creer en eso. También estaba en el hecho que pese a caminar durante todo el día y la noche, la maga parecía estar con las energías suficiente para asegurar el área y ayudar a los noxianos, como si su almacenamiento de mana hubiera crecido y también su resistencia.

-No tengo ganas de entrenar hoy- comentó con un suspiro la pelirroja- ya entrene ayer, y hoy debemos caminar un buen tramo. Estamos cerca de nuestros objetivos aparte, quizás sea una buena idea ahorrar mi energía y la tuyo por si algo malo ocurro.

No recibió una contestación del otro lado, solo vio que a la rubia se le dibujaba una nueva sonrisa, esta vez de burla.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Solo decir eso, Lux sabía que ya había ganado la discusión, hasta pudo ver un leve "tic" en uno de los ojos de su captora.

-¿Miedo a que? ¿A que me quemes con tus rayitos y me hagas un mal bronceado?

-Entonces…- dijo la rubia poniéndose en guardia de costado, perfilada a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te gusta tragar tierra?

-No perderé, y cuando eso pase, tú me enseñaras a usar los cuchillos.

-… ¿Qué?

-Si yo gano tú me enseñaras.

-No.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Si tan confiada estas de que vas a ganarme no te molestara una pequeña apuesta.

-¿Por qué estás tan terca con eso de que quieres aprender?

-No es el punto ¿Verdad? Que importa porque quiera, solo digo que si te gano tú me enseñaras.

-No vas a ganar…

-Ya veremos.

-Agh… ¿Y que gano yo?

-Lo que tú quieras- contestó convencida la demaciana.

"¿Tan confiada de que me va a ganar? ¿Me preguntó si estaré cayendo en una trampa?" pensó analizando el terreno donde se encontraban pero no encontró nada raro.

-Mmmm si yo gano…- comenzó la pelirroja- te escribirás en la frente "Noxus" y cada 10 pasos que hagas dirás "Noxus es lo mejor" "Noxus no tiene rival" "Demacia apesta"

-¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! ¡¿3?!

-Dijiste que podía ser lo que yo quisiera.

-¿De verdad eso quieres?- preguntó la maga imaginándose tener que hacer eso y Katarina solo se encogió de hombros- me da igual, no perderé. ¿Entonces aceptas?

Por respuesta Katarina también se puso en guardia, empuñado sus dos cuchillas.

"Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte cree que se volvió" y con esto en mente lanzo su cuchillo desapareciendo de la vista de la maga.

-…Quizás debí pensar esto un poco mejor.

-Muy tarde- contestó Katarina apareciendo a sus espaldas, abajo para atacar sus piernas pero Lux voló velozmente esquivando el golpe.

"En teoría tendría ventaja si me mantengo en el aire" pensó al ver la figura de Katarina en el suelo mientras la maga se elevaba más, pero un brillo salió desde ese punto apareciendo luego frente a sus narices, apenas pudo reconocer la daga cuando ya la asesina se aparecía frente ella dándole un certera patada en el estómago para luego golpear su cabeza con fuerza hacia abajo.

Katarina comenzó a caer, teniendo más abajo el cuerpo de la maga, y empuño una de sus dagas para atacarla apenas tocara el piso, pero para su sorpresa un hechizo le golpeo de llenó, obligándola a defenderse y ubicarse rápido para no golpearse en el suelo.

"¿De dónde salió eso?" se preguntó ya una vez en el suelo, creyendo estar convencida de que no vio a la maga apuntándole, ni siquiera viéndola.

Lux se encontraba a varios metros de ella, sosteniéndose el estómago con dolor. Acto seguido la vio concentrarse y un escudo de luz la cubrió.

"Se está poniendo ese escudo de nuevo, igual que esa vez en la herrería, entonces debo…" pero una explosión a su lado la despidió hacia un costado. Apenas levanto la vista divisó unas pequeñas luces que flotaban cerca de su cara, al reconocerlas Katarina tiro un cuchillo y se alejó justo al tiempo que explotaban.

Y estaba llegando a gran velocidad hacia el punto donde aparecía en su cuchillo cuando vio que el mango de este las mismas luces.

-Oh, mierd…

El hechizo explotó justo al momento de agarrar el cuchillo golpeando a Katarina, haciendo que su cuerpo rodara por el suelo, girando para atrás luego para ponerse de pie y alejarse justo cuando otro hechizo impactaba en el lugar en el que había caído.

"Pues si se había vuelto mucho más ofensiva que antes" pensó poniéndose a salvo a una distancia más amplia y cuidando su alrededor de no ver ningún destello. "El sol ya está saliendo, se me complicara más ver sus trampas con la luz de día" y con esto en mente se alejó de forma disimulada del prado, acercándose a los bosques, donde la sombra de estos le permitiría ver mejor las luces previas a la explosión.

Como esperaba, Lux la siguió sin perder el tiempo.

La asesina entonces comenzó a moverse con gran rapidez entre las ramas de los árboles, usando su teletransportacion a corta distancia, para no darle tiempo a la maga de tenderle una trampa, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para arrogarle cuchillos, los cuales debido a la barrera revotaban constantemente, pero esto también era su idea.

En una de las ocasiones se apareció al lado de la maga con uno de los cuchillos que habían revotado más próximo a su cuerpo. Empuñó con fuerza su cuchillo y logro vencer la barrera clavando la punta con gran profundidad en el brazo de la demaciana.

Ya estaba sacando un nuevo cuchillo para reclamar la victoria, cuando notó que no podía mover su mano libre, un hechizo de atadura la sostenía con fuerza y al intentar quitar la mano que empuñaba le cuchillo en la carne de Lux, la misma mano de la rubia la sostuvo para que no lo hiciera.

De repente todo alrededor de sus cuerpos se llenó de esas pequeñas luces y en solo dos segundos después varias grandes explosiones se concentraron allí.

Lux abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver como la espalda de Katarina chocaba velozmente contra un árbol al ser despedida por tan violentas explosiones.

Había reforzado su cuerpo con un escudo lo más cerca posible, dejando el cuerpo de Katarina afuera, expuesta a la explosiones, aun así no había su escudo no había sido más fuertes que estas y terminó recibiendo parte del daño de sus propios hechizos.

De sus ropas salía un tenue humo el mismo que podía ver desde el cuerpo de la pelirroja que se encontraba inmóvil bajo el árbol.

Se sacó el cuchillo del brazo y lo guardo entre sus ropas, creyendo que lo mejor sería comenzar a dejar a Katarina sin sus dagas.

Comenzó a acercarse a la pelirroja, lista para poner ataduras en sus manos, pero cuando casi estaba a su alcance el cuerpo desapareció.

-Mala idea- escuchó la voz de la noxiana justo atrás suyo, sosteniendo el cuchillo que había escondido, el mismo que la habilito a aparecer ahora. Se lo quito y con gran velocidad lo dirigió al rostro de la otra chica, cortando profundamente su mejilla.

Lux gritó alejándose y cubriéndose el rostro, lanzando un hechizo erráticamente, pero que paro el ataque de la mayor.

Con gran voluntad y determinación para ignorar el dolor en su rostro, abrió los ojos y se concentró en buscar a su objetivo.

"Vaya, vaya" pensó Katarina al ver esto "Parece que la damita de verdad se ha vuelto fuerte, no solo en su magia"

Lux no le dio tiempo a recuperarse siquiera, estaba siendo bombardeada a todo momento por hechizos explosivos, los cuales la asesina esquivaba gracias a su velocidad. En varias ocasiones se vio comprometida por los mismos, pero se reservó de tirar sus cuchillos para trasportarse, temiendo que aun, viendo a Lux desesperada por golpearla, la chica lo esté esperando.

Poco a poco los hechizos dejaron de ser del tipo que aparecían de repente y ahora la maga tiraba pequeños rayos que impactaban los lugares donde antes estaba la asesina. Al principio le era fácil de esquivar, aún más fácil que los hechizos que aparecían de repente, pero Lux se había comenzando a mover, buscando acercarse al cuerpo de Katarina cada vez más, lo que acortaba la distancia de los rayos.

En uno de sus saltos, Lux apareció de repente volando justo al lado de la noxiana, apuntándole, pero antes de que pudiera disparar Katarina lanzó una de sus dagas y se tele transporto al suelo, como esperaba las luces comenzaron a brillar en esa zona, pero ella ya estaba allí, lanzando otra daga a una rama cercana, prefirió saltar antes que ir a su cuchillo, temiendo la emboscada.

No vio a Lux al hacerlo, solo podía ver unas luces frente a sus narices, la había anticipado y la explosión la iba a golpear en solo un segundo. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en la daga que había lanzando antes y sin tener tiempo de encontrar una mejor salida se dirigió hacia ella.

Al llegar a la empuñadura no encontró las luces típicas de la explosión, en cambio todo ese sector de la rama se vio iluminada por un potente rayo que no tuvo forma de esquivar.

Totalmente aturdida y adolorida no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera de lleno contra el suelo, de espalda.

Sabía que debía moverse rápido, pero sintió que sus muñecas estaban atadas y de repente algo le apretaba entre medio de sus pechos, algo cálido.

-¡Yo gane!

El grito se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro entre los árboles, luego los jadeos de ambas chicas era lo único que se oía en aquel silencio de la mañana.

Lux se encontraba sentada sobre Katarina, apoyando su mano derecha en su pecho, de ella destellaba una luz, clara amenaza de que si ella quería podría matarla en ese instante con uno de sus rayos, mientras las muñecas de la pelirroja se encontraban presa de un hechizo de atadura arriba de su cabeza.

-Yo gane- repitió entre sus jadeos, ya no gritando, clavando sus ojos en los verdes que tenía abajo.

Katarina intentó mover sus manos un poco, y ante el acto el hechizo de atadura la aprisiono aún más. Respiró ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlo contemplo el rostro lastimado pero serio y llenó de determinación de la rubia.

-Tu ganaste- concordó la pelirroja y sonrió al ver que la seriedad de la chica que tenía encima desaparecía y era remplazada por perplejidad.

-No te burles, de verdad, yo gane esto- contestó de inmediato- si quiero puedo estallarte el pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no puedes escapar y…

-Tú me ganaste- la interrumpió mirándola calmada- de verdad, es como tú dices, no puedo moverme, si tú quieres me terminas. Yo perdí.

-… ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó aun sorprendida la maga y la noxiana pensó en burlarse, pero se mantuvo callada al ver como la luz en la palma que al amenazaba desaparecía.

-Sí, tú me ganaste- sentencio Katarina con un amplio suspiro, y las palabras le parecieron raras- me ganaste- repitió más para ella misma que para Lux y por unos momentos creyó que eso iba más allá de la pelea.

La maga aun analizaba el rostro de la otra chica, buscando en ella algún indicio de sarcasmo o burla, pero encontró que de repente estaba seria y ya no la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Podrías ya…?- preguntó Katarina moviendo sus dedos para hacerse notar.

-Oh, claro… claro- contestó la menor deshaciendo el hechizo en sus muñecas y liberándola.

Su palma comenzó a sentir pequeños golpeteos y volvió su vista a ella. Aun la tenía en el pecho de Katarina, y lo que sentía era el acelerado ritmo que marcaba su corazón, agitado seguramente por toda la acción que tuvo que soportar por la pelea, pero la maga quedó hipnotizada por sentir algo tan común y simple como eso.

-No… así no puedo pararme, Lux…

-¡Oh! Perdón, tienes razón- comenzó a hablar rápido la maga mientras alejaba su mano y se ponía de pie, dejando que Katarina hiciera lo mismo. La vergüenza y la incomodidad la invadieron de repente y no fue capaz de volver a mirarla- perdón…

-Sera mejor que cures tu rostro y brazo- recomendó la asesina comenzando a caminar.

-Claro, eso hare- contestó la rubia siguiéndola mientras tocaba con sus dedos la mejilla lastimada, sintiendo que cierto calor de desprendía de su piel.

* * *

Al llegar a la tienda ambas chicas se cambiaron en silencio, alistándose con ropa limpia que no delatara una batalla.

Al verse ya lista, Lux retomó la labor de curarse su brazo, ya casi estaba sanada cuando se interrumpió para acercarse a la otra chica.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Katarina alejándose al sentir como unos fríos dedos le tocaban la nuca.

-Estas sangrando- contestó Lux acercando sus dedos para que pudiera ver la mancha roja en ellos.

Al verlo la pelirroja paso su mano por la zona y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió un molesto dolor allí, también miro su mano y comprobó lo que la chica le decía.

-A ver… déjame- pidió Lux y en contra de lo que era habitual, Katarina se sentó en los cojines del suelo para que la maga pudiera curarla más cómodamente, Lux sonrió ante al ver que el gesto, y sentándose atrás de ella comenzó a curarla.

-Así que… ¿Te has vuelto más fuerte?

-¿No me dejaste otra opción verdad?- contestó con una sonrisa que Katarina no podía ver.

-Mmmm- exclamó por lo bajo la pelirroja, también creyéndolo.

-Listo- comentó luego de que quedara conforme con la herida ya sanada.

-Aún es temprano, será mejor que desayunes bien, y ve de conseguir un caballo para el tramo, descansa para recuperar la energía que gastaste.

-Tu igual.

-Yo esto bien.

-Claro- contestó ya conociendo el orgullo de la noxiana- es bueno saberlo, así no tendrás ninguna excusa- agregó poniéndose de pie y recibiendo a su vez una mirada curiosa de la mayor- después de todo, debes enseñarme a usar las cuchillas ahora ¿No es así?

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

Y esto fue lo más rápido que pude al escribir el capítulo porque no contaba que mi familia saliera de viaje y me arrastrara con ellos, prohibiéndome llevar la laptop XD

De verdad que sus palabras y ánimos me ayudaron a escribir más emocionada este capítulo, y el que viene es #Besho ya van a ver, ya van a ver… ya van a leer, ya van a leer quiero decir XD

Y miren, los vuelvo a sobornar DIGO, que pretendo actualizar entre el sábado o el domingo, pero si me siento muy motivada (escríbanme Review) quizás y actualizo el viernes :v

Nah, mentira, ustedes son libres de querer apoyarme o no con sus palabras, yo se los agradezco siempre, de verdad me gusta leer que opinan y demás.

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, ojala terminen bien su semana :*


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me perteneces ¿Y vieron el rework para Katarina? Es mi main y estoy igual de emocionada y preocupada… y estoy realmente muy emocionada_

* * *

 _Capítulo 16_

* * *

 _ **De maestro a aprendiz**_

* * *

Cassiopeia se levantó temprano esa mañana. El frio no era algo que realmente le molestara pero la nieve era otra historia, y había nevado anoche. No tanto como para retrasar la misión, ni siquiera tanto como para que sus hombres se quejaran en lo más mínimos, pero ella odiaba arrastrarse entre un suelo así.

Con fastidio cambio su forma por dos piernas humanas y camino entre el campamento. Podía ver la tienda de su hermana y dudando se acercó a ella.

Noches atrás, buscando a Katarina para que le aconsejara sobre una irregularidad, se acercó también a su carpa, pero era muy tarde, su hermana dormía, lo podía observar desde la entrada de tela, pero su ojos pasaron más tiempo despreciando al ser que dormía cerca de ella.

Había visto el rostro de Lux relajado, sin la máscara, confiada allí como si su hermana la protegiera de cualquier cosa que podría pasar… y Cassiopeia comenzaba a pensar que quizás eso era la pura verdad.

Katarina había dado órdenes clara de que nadie irrumpiera en su tienda sin antes llamar y que en la medida de lo posible ni se acercaran. A menos que se la obligara, no desayunaba ni cenaba con el resto de los soldados, simplemente tomaba su plato y uno más y desaparecía.

Pese a este comportamiento, Cassiopeia no se podía quejar, nadie de hecho podía. La del alto mando, pese al comportamiento desinteresado que llevaba sobre la misión, seguía siendo muy eficiente y con autoridad daba órdenes claras que no se discutían y demostraban ser siempre la solución a los conflictos que se presentaran.

"No están"

Cassiopeia había abierto con cuidado una de las solapas de la tienda y no encontró a nadie. En ella estaban las cosas de ambas muchachas. Las frazadas y cojines ubicados a lados opuestos, estaban desordenados y vacíos.

Una leve mirada a su costado y vio huellas en el barro y la nieve, estas se dirigían al bosque y desaparecían.

Titubeo de nuevo pero terminó por seguir esas marcas.

Tuvo que caminar bastante, y creyó que la notable distancia del campamento noxiano era ya arriesgada, pero al encontrar dos figuras adelante se hizo evidente para ella el porqué.

Podía ver a ambas chicas enfrentadas, sus abrigos en el suelo a algunos metros de ella. Katarina se encontraba de brazos cruzados con un pantalón oscuro una polera gruesa y oscura ajustada y Lux no muy diferente a ella con una polera gris clara, tenía el rostro descubierto, con sus cabellos en una trenza, llevaba en ambas manos cuchillos.

"Confiada de dar la cara tan cerca de los noxianos" pensaba con desaprobación la menor de las hermanas y se quedó a esa distancia tratando de averiguar que hacían.

-¿Y a eso llamas una posición de en guardia?- cuestionó Katarina con desdén.

-¿A qué te refieres? Sí.

La asesina el dio otra mirada y se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia la rubia y se paró a su lado.

-Mira en frente como si tuvieras un adversario justo allí, y ponte en "Guarida"

-Ok…

-¿Ya?

-Si.

-¿Estas concentrada que hay alguien en frente que te quiere atacar?

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

Y con la mirada en un rival invisible, Lux sintió que alguien la empujaba del hombro hacia un costado con fuerza, cayendo de caderas al suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Demostrándote que no sabes ponerte en guardia- contestó con obviedad- ponerse en guardia implica una posición en la que estés cómoda, bien apoyada y lista. El que te pueda tirar con tanta facilidad demuestra que es una terrible posición de guardia.

-Se supone que esperaba un ataque de en frente no del costado.

-La posición inicial te debería de tener preparada para todos los lados posible, si estas en un campo de batalla sería tonto pensar que solo debes prestar atención a los ataques que recibas de frente.

-…Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Supones?

-Bien, ¿Y entonces muéstrame como se hace?- pidió poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el barro frio de sus piernas.

-Bien, primero dijimos que la amenaza esta en frente, tu rostro debe estar mirando hacia allí, no importa si tu pecho lo está, puede estar de frente o un poco al costado, eso es cuestión de comodidad de cada uno.

-¿Por qué no me muestras tu posición y yo la imito?

-Porque mi posición de en guardia no sería cómoda para ti, es más complicado de lo que parece y te cansarías antes de empezar. Intentemos algo simple.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, primero deja los cuchillos.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que te concentres en otras cosas antes que los cuchillos- indicó y Lux hizo caso.

"Por lo menos es obediente y no se pone a discutir… tanto"

-Pon una mano en frente de tu pecho, tanto si esta mano tiene el cuchillo como si no, debería de cubrir tu frente- indicó y Lux hizo caso- la otra mano puede ir atrás al costado, o por abajo, a la altura de tu cintura, bien. Ahora las piernas y la cadera- siguió indicando, esta vez tomando la cintura de la chica- este es tu centro de gravedad, es lo más importante, asegúrate de sentirte equilibrada y bien con tu cintura, flexiona un poco las rodillas, esto te dará más flexibilidad y será más difícil tirarte.

Lux se estaba esforzando mucho por mantener esa posición. Trataba de concentrarse cuando un nuevo empujón desde su hombro pero esta vez hacia adelante, la obligo a caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!

-No…- comentó ya divertida la pelirroja sin poder evitar sonreír- te dije que debías estar cómoda también.

-Es difícil…

-No lo es… esto es básico.

-Bien- respondió rápido la maga y se puso de pie limpiándose las rodillas esta vez.

Lux buscó recuperar la posición que Katarina le había propuesto, pero procurando modificarla de modo que se sienta cómoda.

La asesina volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro y empujó de ella hacia atrás, esta vez Lux se tambaleo un poco pero logro no caerse.

-Sigues estando inestable, flexiona un poco más las rodillas, y abre un poco las piernas, no apoyes toda la planta de los pies pero afírmate bien.

Katarina daba indicaciones mientras empujaba los hombres de Lux corrigiéndola hasta que finalmente la chica parecía poner resistencia a los impulsos que recibía.

-¿Te sientes cómoda en esa posición?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes mantenerla?

Lux pensaba que lo estaba disimulando bien, por eso le sorprendió que Katarina el haga la misma pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza.

Si bien sentía que esa posición era la que estaba buscando y que con esta se afirmaba bien al suelo, sentía las piernas cansadas y mantener tanto tiempo el brazo elevado hacia el frente le pesaba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

-Descansa- le ordenó y Lux bajó el brazo y estiró las piernas- es normal que te canses aunque solo sea por mantener una postura, nunca antes la habías entrenado y tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado.

-¿Y cómo lo mejoró?

-Como se mejora todo, con paciencia y práctica- explicó con contundencia- la postura es aún más importante que saber cómo empuñar un cuchillo o cualquier arma en realidad.

-Bien… creo que ya lo tengo- dijo y se volvió a ubicar como en su posición de guardia recién adquirida.

Katarina sonrió de lado, se puso en frente de la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro. Lux se preparó para recibir un empujón pero por varios segundos la asesina no hizo nada… luego fue su pie el que con lentitud se ubicó al lado del pie izquierdo de Lux y lo empujó solo unos centímetros.

Los ojos azules buscaron con temor los verdes que tenía en frente y la sonrisa de Katarina se ensancho más. De un rápido movimiento deslizó su pie empujando en su totalidad el de Lux y la chica cayó de nuevamente sobre sus caderas.

Desde el suelo la rubia se frotaba el cuerpo en las zonas que sentía dolor ya de tanto caer y ahora podía escuchar la leve risa de Katarina sobre ella.

-Parece que estas disfrutando esto- se quejó la menor dándole una mirada dura.

-Quizás… un poco- admitió la pelirroja desviando la mirada para que el rostro molesto de la rubia no le causara más risas de su parte.

Al hacer esto pudo ver unas sombras entre los árboles, una mirada amarillenta se clavaba sobre ella con enojo y luego desaparecía entre la oscuridad de las sombras del bosque.

-Regresemos al campamento- dijo a mayor recuperando un poco su seriedad

-¿Tan pronto?

-Ya aprendiste mucho por hoy, si te enseño quizás no te concentres lo suficiente en esto, y es impórtate que lo entiendas, que lo tengas bien asentado- explicó y suspiró.

-Oh… está bien, entiendo.

* * *

Lux solo tenía en mente las posiciones que había practicado esa mañana mientras su caballo caminaba sobre la nieve.

Cada tanto cuando veía una cabellera roja cerca, sus pensamientos volvían y pensaba en la chica que observaba.

"Parece que hoy tampoco podrá hablar conmigo" pensaba ya entrada la tarde al ver como en varias ocasiones Katarina parecía ocupada atendiendo a algunos jefes que se le acercaban a tratar asuntos que la rubia presentía que era sobre la misión.

De un momento a otro los hombres recibieron la orden de descanso y la marcha se detuvo, extrañando a la maga ya que todos estos días solo se detenían bien entrada la noche.

No tardó mucho en ver a la pelirroja acercándose hacia ella.

Al llegar al frente, Katarina solo acaricio la cabeza del caballo y suspiró cansada. El animal resopló agradecido.

-Creo que le caes bien a Cacao- dijo Lux consiguiendo que la otra chica le dé una mirada desconcertante.

-¿Perdón?

-Al caballo- explicó pero la mirada de Katarina era aún más rara.

-Perdón… ¿Qué?

-Oh, no me digas que no lo has notado. ¿Sabes que caballo es este?- preguntó y la pelirroja le puso más atención al equino.

-Un caballo de guerra noxiano- contestó mirando de nuevo a Lux.

-Sí, lo es, es el mismo caballo que nos llevó a ese pueblo ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, es verdad- contestó Katarina siendo consciente de eso. El animal no solo la llevo al pueblo y luego a la capital e Noxus, sino que había usado el mismo para buscar luego a Lux y reunirse con los soldados.

-Sí… pensé que me lo habías dado adrede.

-Sí, lo hice. Cuando te vi cansada te cedí mi caballo, luego pedí otro…- comentó dándose cuenta cómo fue que ese animal terminó siendo "el de Lux"- luego ya quedo para ti… supongo.

-Sí, se queda relativamente cerca de nuestras carpas y suele buscarme cuando ve que la marcha se retoma.

-Es normal, estos caballos están entrenados para quedarse cerca de su dueño aun en situaciones de peligro, supongo que el tiempo que pasó con nosotras en ese pueblo y el viaje lo condiciono a buscarnos.

-Sí, cuando estábamos en el pueblo y estabas enferma fue difícil hacer que me obedeciera, pero termino haciéndolo… le puse Cacao porque mira, me recuerda al chocolate, es como de un color crema en su pelaje, pero la parte de cabello de arriba…

-Crin- corrigió la mayor.

-Eso, su crin y la cola es de un color marrón muy lindo, es como si fuera de chocolate y por eso le puse Cacao- terminó Lux y luego se fijó que en la cara de su captora el desconcierto y la incredulidad reinaba- ¿Qué?

-Este animal pasó años de duro entrenamiento noxiano, para luego ir a batallas sanguinarias y estar dispuesto a morir al lado de su jinete, resistiendo cualquier tipo de adversidad… ¿Y tú le bautizaste "Cacao"?

-… Mmmm ¿Ya tenía otro nombre?

-¡¿Y yo como voy a saber eso?!

-Entonces está bien que se llame "Cacao"

-¡Claro que no está bien! Es un caballo de guerra, mira los músculos que tiene… y la montura ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarle Cacao? ¿Por qué mejor no le pusiste "Colitas" y terminas con su dignidad por completo?

-A él le gusta Cacao…

-¿Cómo es posible que creas que le va a gustar…?

Katarina interrumpió sus cuestionamientos cuando escuchó que unos soldados caminaban cerca, con una leve mirada pudo comprobar que algunos observaban la interacción a lo lejos, y se preguntó si había levantado lo suficiente la voz para que pudiera escuchar la absurda charla que mantenía con su subordinada. Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

-Bien, como sea- dijo desviando la mirada a los hombres que cargaban unas carretas en uno de los costados.

-¿Qué hacen ahora? Pensé que solo descansaban de noche… pero no es como si estuvieran armando el campamento tampoco.

-Esta parada es crucial para nosotros.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Es confidencial.

-Oh, que lastima, eso arruina mi plan de contarle a los demacianos sobre sus planes- comentó con sarcasmo la maga, tocándose el collar de su cuello automáticamente.

-Por eso no te diré- respondió con una sonrisa por el comentario de la rubia.

-Bien… no me digas… no necesito saberlo- terminó diciendo, pero Katarina veía como ahora la maga, en silencio observaba con mucha atención el movimiento cerca de las carretas.

"Realmente no puede evitarlo, lo lleva en la sangre, es su esencia ser curiosa" pensaba la mayor.

Ambas se quedaron viendo a los hombres y como una vez listos, dos carretas con un reducido número de soldados desaparecían por el bosque, armándose un camino hacia la derecha.

-¿No queda el rio por allá?- preguntó la menor sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí- contestó la pelirroja, y antes de darle otra oportunidad para preguntar, se alejó de ella. Un par de minutos más y la marcha se retomó, para sorpresa de la demaciana del lado contrario de donde desaparecieron los hombres.

* * *

-Honestamente creo que solo haces esto porque te gusta verme caer al suelo.

Lux lanzó un bufido luego de decir eso, que hizo que uno de sus flecos se elevara. Se limpió la nieve de su ropa y caminó nuevamente hacia Katarina que levantó sus dos manos a la altura del pecho esperándola.

-Explícame de nuevo para qué es esto- pidió antes de volver a tomar la posición que se le había indicado.

-Entiendo que tengas ansias de tomar los cuchillos y demás, pero tu postura de batalla sigue dejando mucho que desear.

-Ya conseguí estar equilibrada y no me puedes tirar de empujones.

-Eso es casi cierto, ahora necesito que apliques esa postura y trates de tirarme a mí… o por lo menos que yo no te pueda tirar.

Lux pensó en volver a replantear, pero con un nuevo bufido levantó sus manos y apoyo sus palmas en las de Katarina.

-Flexiona las rodillas, adelanta uno de tus pies- indicó y la chica lo hizo- bien, ahora trata de empujarme.

-Tu eres físicamente más fuerte que yo, esto no tiene sentido.

-No se trata de quien tenga más fuerza, sino de encontrar el punto en desequilibrar al otro- explicó con paciencia y cuando noto que la mano izquierda de Lux hacia fuerza hacia adelante, la jalo con rapidez empujando su derecha, haciendo que el cuerpo de Lux pasara de largo y cayera boca abajo en el suelo- ¿Ves? Casi ni me esforcé.

-¡No me dijiste que se podía jalar!- se quejó desde el suelo.

-Puedes mover tus manos hacia mi o tomar mis manos y jalarme como tú quieras, siempre y cuando nuestras manos no se separen- repitió la pelirroja esperando a que la otra chica se sacudiera la nieve de nuevo- intenta verlo como un flujo, aprovecha los movimientos de tal modo que tú te beneficies y encuentra el momento para atacar.

Lux se posicionó de nuevo frente a Katarina y apoyo sus palmas de nuevo en la de la chica. Ambas enfrentadas en una posición de guardia, esa vez la maga espero que su tutor realicé los movimientos.

"Bueno, ya le va entendiendo… supongo" pensó la noxiana luego de varias caídas que tuvo la rubia, ahora parecía más resistente a que al desequilibraran con facilidad, inclusive había comenzado a empujar sus manos de modo que a veces ella misma quedaba mal parada.

-El que te ataca, si está bien parado, tiene una ventaja, trata de obligarme a retroceder o moverme a un costado, esto hará que tenga que buscar mi posición y ganas tiempo para atacarme ¿Entiendes?

-Sí- contestó con contundencia, pero fue Katarina la que la obligo a retroceder varios pasos, y como ella dijo, a Lux le tomo tiempo encontrar su posición para enfrentarla.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Y si tomas…

-Sí, lo entiendo- contestó con rapidez la demaciana, creyendo que así tomaría a la otra chica baja de guardia, y jalo con fuerza una de sus manos al costado, al ver que no logro desequilibrarla, con su mano derecha la tomo con fuerza y la jalo hacia ella.

El movimiento hizo que el pecho de Katarina chocara con el suyo, pero más de obligarla a dar un paso hacia adelante, no logró realmente sacarla de posición.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja con cierta gracia, teniendo la cabeza de Lux bajó sus narices mientras la chica aun sostenía con fuerzas sus dos muñecas, en una posición claramente incómoda para ella.

-Mmmm- murmuraba la maga teniendo su cuerpo tan próximo.

Katarina sonrió ante su incomodidad y pasó con lentitud una de sus tobillos atrás del izquierdo de la rubia, apoyó su frente en la de ella y con lentitud empujo su cabeza hacia adelante.

En unos segundos las manos de Lux la soltaron y comenzaron a dar manotazos al aire antes de caer de espalda.

La maga ya no se molestó en levantarse, suspiró ampliamente con resignación, Katarina podía ver el dejo de frustración que llevaba en su rostro.

Aun manteniendo su sonrisa le extendió una mano que la maga tardó en ver por tener su mirada en el suelo, cuando finalmente la notó miro el rostro de la pelirroja antes de tomarla.

-Lo estás haciendo bien- admitió la mayor jalando su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, lo estas entendiendo, pero ya te lo dije, debes tener paciencia, esto requiere mucha práctica. No te enojes si no puedes tirarme, lo normal es que no puedas, pero se nota que comprendes y tratas de llevarlo a la práctica.

Katarina notaba ahora que sus palabras si lograron animar un poco a la menor, que ahora parecía más interesada en refregar su brazo y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Quizás lo veas mejor si trasportamos esto a los cuchillos- comentó la mayor y recibió de lleno la atención de la maga de nuevo, quien asintió emocionada.

"De verdad, es como una niña pequeña a veces, muy fácil de llamar su atención y alegrar sin mucho esfuerzo"

-Bien, no estoy de acuerdo con que de primeras manejes dos cuchillos, ya es complejo el arte de dominar uno, pero supongo que veras mejor a que me refiero si tienes dos ahora- explicó y recorrió de cerca de sus abrigo dos juegos de cuchillos- no te emociones tanto, no haremos la gran cosa…

Pero dejo de hablar al ver la cara iluminada de la maga solo recibir las cuchillas.

Katarina se puso en guardia pero llevando sus cuchillos al frente, como antes había mostrado sus palmas.

-Haremos lo mismo que estábamos haciendo, solo que esta vez con los cuchillos. Primero apoya los tuyos sobre los míos- indicó y Lux así lo hizo. Se puso en guardia con los cuchillos en frente y sus filos se tocaron- Bien, el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, sacarme de equilibrio y de posición, pero esta vez no será empujándonos, sino atacando y defendiendo con los cuchillos.

-Está bien…

-Me voy a mover muy lento, y quiero que tú te muevas a la misma velocidad ¿Entiendes?

-Creo…

-Mira, por ejemplo- comenzó a decir y alejo el cuchillo derecho con lentitud hacia arriba y luego bajándolo con la misma velocidad hacia la cabeza de la maga- yo estoy por atacar tu cabeza, tu puedes moverte o bloquear este ataque con tu cuchillo, recuerda que si te mueves…

-Pierdo tiempo si no sé cómo posicionarme rápidamente, sí- interrumpió la rubia llevando su cuchillo para que este chocara con el de Katarina, evitando que tocara su cabeza.

-Bien, pero debes moverte a la misma velocidad que yo, lento- corrigió y Lux asintió- ahora tratare de atacar tu costado- dijo y envió el cuchillo izquierdo teniendo como objetivo las costillas de Lux, esta vez, con lentitud la demaciana mando su cuchillo hacia esa zona, bloqueando también ese ataque- bien… sigamos.

En los siguientes minutos Katarina siguió intentando atacar a Lux con la velocidad reducida de tal forma que la maga pudiera evitar todos sus ataques, comenzó a complicarse para la demaciana cuando, aparte de los ataques, la pelirroja avanzaba o se movía un paso a sus costados, obligándola a retroceder.

-Recuerda que tu objetivo no es solo defenderte, estas solamente defendiéndote y procurando que no te golpee, debes buscar desequilibrarme y avanzar también, si dejas que yo siempre tenga la iniciativa jamás lograras algo.

Y por más que la indicación era claras, era realmente difícil siquiera pensar en cómo atacar a Katarina.

Cada vez que Lux trataba de dirigirse a un objetivo en su cuerpo, el cuchillo que dejaba libre de su rival se dirigía con lentitud a su objetivo, y se apoyaba en su piel, momento en el cual Katarina paraba y retomaba su posición inicial con los cuchillos en frente, en señal de que había perdido.

-De nuevo- indicó cuando su cuchillo se posó en el cuello de la rubia.

Lux respiró ampliamente y volvió a juntar sus cuchillos en el centro con la pelirroja.

"Ahora entiendo lo que hacíamos antes" pensaba la maga "no es solo atacar y evitar que te ataquen, es conseguir ventaja incluso hasta como tiene los pies puesto el adversario"

-Bien, mejor- comentó Katarina- ahora un poco más rápido.

Dicho esto la velocidad con la que Katarina trataba de golpear a Lux aumentó, seguía siendo notablemente lento, pero a esa velocidad Lux comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía con temor en cada ocasión que las cuchillas ya sonaban cuando impactaba con las suya.

En un momento cuando creyó que no podría bloquear ni esquivar el siguiente ataque retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás manteniendo una distancia bastante alejada de los filos enemigos.

-¡Espera!- anuncio cuando la noxiana daba pasos acercándose- espera…

Repitió y Katarina notó sus jadeos.

-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que ya te has cansado.

-No es eso.

La pelirroja volvió a analizar el rostro de la menor y ahora podía ver mucha duda en él.

-No voy a lastimarte- dijo adivinando el motivo- no tengas miedo.

-No puedo con esa velocidad.

-Lo estabas haciendo bien, no te preocupes- le aseguró pero la maga aun titubeaba- llevo toda la vida con estos, te puedo asegurar que aunque tú te esfuerces al máximo, no me lastimarías nunca con cuchillos, de la misma forma que se cuándo frenar mis ataques para no lastimarte, te prometo que ninguna de las dos se cortara.

-Claro… sí- dijo la maga y tomando coraje volvió a enfrentarla.

-Mira, te atacare en 3 movimientos, y tú te defenderás, luego me atacaras tu y yo solo me defenderé, arriba- indicó y levanto su cuchillo, Lux levanto también el suyo cubriendo su cabeza- al costado… y arriba de nuevo- nuevamente la maga los bloqueo con sus cuchillos- bien, ahora tú, has lo mismo. Arriba- indicó y esta vez fue Lux la que intentó un ataque que Katarina bloqueo- al costado y arriba de nuevo… muy bien. Ahora agregare un cuarto ataque ¿Lista?

-Sí.

-Arriba, al costado, arriba, a la izquierda- dijo aumentando la velocidad de los ataques, y Lux solo tuvo que imitar la anterior vez agregando el último ataque- Muy bien, tu turno. Arriba, al costado, arriba, a la izquierda- le indicaba y la maga trataba de atacar al mismo tiempo que recibía la orden- ahora luego del cuarto golpe atacare y avanzare, cuando sea tu turno harás lo mismo, trata de avanzar luego del cuarto golpe.

-Bien.

Katarina avanzó como dijo y, pese a esperarlo, a Lux le costó más de lo debido volver a encontrar su posición de guardia, luego hizo lo mismo y al avanzar tomó nota de como la asesina se posicionaba al verse obligada a retroceder, intentó imitarla en el siguiente turno.

Ya llevaban 10 movimientos seguidos y la noxiana ya no necesitaba hablar para marcarle a donde iban los ataques, Lux ya los había aprendido y se mantenía siguiéndolos.

-Ahora más rápido ¿Lista?

-Sí.

Katarina movió sus cuchillas en la misma coreografía de los 10 movimientos que Lux ya bloqueaba de manera mecánica, de sorpresa luego del décimo, movió su cuchilla derecha para atacar el cuello de la maga pero esta logro bloquearla.

-11- contestó Katarina y Lux automáticamente comenzó con su ataque de 10.

-11- dijo también cuando luego del 10 trato de sorprenderla como ella, pero también Katarina lo bloqueo.

Esta vez Lux bajo las cuchillas y se dedicó a respirar y recuperarse, se sentía cansada pero contenta, y mostraba una sonrisa pese a sus leves jadeos.

-No está mal- felicitó Katarina haciendo que ahora la sonrisa vaya dirigida a ella- ¿Qué?

-Es como…- comenzó mirando ahora los cuchillos en sus manos- si estuviéramos bailando…

La mayor no pudo evitar sonreír a esto mientras miraba a la rubia aun analizando los cuchillos.

-Ahora solo trataba de demostrarte lo importante que es estar bien parado y saber cómo moverse antes de siquiera pesar en atacar. No te confíes mucho, te estaba dictando donde te iba a atacar, en una pelea normal nadie te advierte eso.

-Sí, lo se… es interesante.

-Lo es- contestó con contundencia para luego desviado la vista al bosque, donde estaba el campamento- será mejor que regresemos.

* * *

Nuevamente Lux notaba irregularidades en el campamento, aunque comenzaba a pensar que solo se debía a la repentina ventisca que se avecino sobre ellos esa tarde.

La nieve no había dejado de caer aun ahora en la noche, pero no fue hasta que llegaron a esa enorme cueva que los soldados se detuvieron y comenzaron a montar la estancia, como si desde un primer momento estuviera planeado.

-Es la primera vez que los veo construyendo en una de las paradas- comentó Lux cuando finalmente Katarina se acercó a ella.

-Sí… esta parada no es una común y corriente.

-¿Ah no?

-No…- contestaba vagamente la mayor mientras le prestaba mayor atención a un mapa que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no?... ¿Qué tiene de especial?... ¿Katarina?

-¿Mmmm?- preguntó al escuchar su nombre pero seguía más concentrada en el papel.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esta parada? Ya estaba programada ¿Verdad? ¿No es anormal que…?

-Espera, espera- pidió dejando un momento sus cosas para mirar a la máscara de la maga- vale, ahora te escucho ¿Decías?

-¿Por qué nos paramos aquí?

-Es una parada estratégica… no te puedo decir mucho más.

-¿Eh?

-De por si ¿Te has dado cuenta que te volviste un peligro para los noxianos?

-¿Cómo?

-Has estado en toda una misión, caminando entre ellos, viendo como nos movemos, familiarizándote con nuestra manera de operar ¿Crees que sería prudente seguir diciéndote as cosas? a que contaras todo con lujos de detalles cuando regreses a Demacia.

-¿Y eso va a ser pronto?

Con esta pregunta la maga generó el mutismo de la mayor, cuya pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, como si de momento, solo con eso, recordara algo tan básico, tan fácil de saber, algo que tenía en sus narices todo el tiempo y por alguna razón lo había olvidado por completo.

-Supongo que no- contestó por lo bajo la maga luego de que Katarina en silencio volviera su vista a sus soldados- ¿Sabes? A veces me preguntó si aún me buscan.

La pelirroja se sintió aún más incómoda con ese comentario, podía sentir cierto tono extraño, de pesar en su interlocutora.

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo ¿Crees que piensan que estoy muerta?

-No lo sé- contestó de manera que hasta a ella misma le pareció tosca- tengo cosas que hacer. Busca la tienda y descansa.

* * *

Katarina terminó de discutir algunos puntos clave con los demás líderes justo cuando la cena estaba siendo servida.

Le dio un leve recorrido a la caverna junto a otro general que hablaba del día de mañana. El lugar era tan grande como os noxianos lo recordaban, el techo de roca estaba realmente alto y permitía que las carpas y tiendas se armaran sin ningún problema, y el fondo de la cueva tenia corrientes de aires ideales para que el humo de las fogatas se perdiera por ahí y no develaran el lugar saliendo por la entrada, aparte de eso, es un lugar muy frio y húmedo, y afuera el viento hacía sentir más la tormenta de nieve.

-Creemos que la tormenta no durara toda la noche- comentaba el general.

-Bien, entonces que los soldados duerman y descansen de inmediato, partiremos apenas el viento nos deje, aun si el sol no nos ilumina, cuanto antes mejor… ya sabes las demás indicaciones.

-Sí, señorita- contestó con cortesía y contundencia- usted también debería descansar- recomendó el hombre viendo que la pelirroja volvía a examinar sus papeles.

-Lo hare.

Luego de despedir al general Katarina se dirigió al centro de la fogata donde el fornido cocinero ya llenaba los platos. Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con él y con los soldados de ahí, dándole algunas recomendaciones para la noche y para el día que se les avecinaba y se despidió llevando dos tazones.

Entró a su tienda sin tocar y se encontró con la espalda de Lux, la chica examinaba unos cuchillos cerca de su bolso, lejos de enojarse ya porque la rubia tocara sus cosas sin permiso fue la curiosidad la que la invadió.

-¿Me vas a decir alguna vez que se te dio por aprender a usar mis cuchillos?

Al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, Lux casi ni se sobresaltó y dejó con calma las cuchillas de nuevo en el bolso, se dio vuelta y le sonrió de lado al saber que esta noche cenaría en compañía.

Recibió el recipiente y observo su contenido, el tazón estaba lleno de una salsa roja oscura y se podían ver trozos de carne esparcidos en ese líquido.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Una comida típica de Noxus- contestó la mayor respirando ampliamente y al exhalar podía sentir como sus hombros se relajaban.

No tardó mucho en buscar una botella de agua y servir para ambas de su contenido, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y al instante la rubia la imitó.

Katarina se tomó su tiempo para dar su primer bocado, sabia de que iba la cena de hoy y quería ver la reacción de la otra chica, no se lo iba a advertir, iba a dejar que sola lo descubra.

Lux se llevó un buen trozo de carne bañado en esa salsa a la boca, sus mejillas no tardaron nada en ponerse rojas y de forma automática saóo la lengua.

-¿Esta picante?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia la de Noxus, mientras Lux ya tomaba la mitad del vaso de agua.

-Un poco…- contestó y ahora que veía Katarina, notó que esta la observaba apoyada en su palma, con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era picante?- preguntó dándose cuenta que era la diversión de la otra, pero la pelirroja no cambio de postura ni hablo- ¿No vas a comer?

-Oh… si…- contestó vagamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Tomo un trozo de carne del tazón y lo baño con la salsa del borde- siempre es más picante en el centro, la idea es tomar la carne que esta y untarla con la salsa del borde, así hasta que avanzas al centro.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó y esperó a ver como Katarina comía un bocado, para cerciorarse y luego la imitó.

-¿Ahora qué tal?

-Sigue siendo muy picante- contestó probando mejor- pero está bastante bueno.

-¿Verdad que si?- preguntó la mayor y Lux la podía ver ahora sonriendo al plato, tenía esa sonrisa que le había dado hace unos segundos a ella, un gesto cansado de hecho.

-¿Tienen problemas?

-¿Mmmm?- se extrañó la mayor mirándola sin entender.

-¿Se toparon con demasiadas complicaciones e imprevistos? ¿La tormenta los atrasa?

-Oh… no, no realmente, estamos muy bien de hecho, mañana es importante y estamos listos.

-¿Te preocupa mañana?

-No realmente, comúnmente suelo ponerme ansiosa para estos momentos.

-No pareces ansiosa.

-Mmm supongo que tienes razón, quizás solo estoy algo cansada- volvió a responder de manera vaga y desvió su mirada a su bolso, donde las dagas que había sacado Lux brillaban en su filo por la luz de la lámpara- aun no me dices porque quieres aprender a usar los cuchillos.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?- dijo de repente la maga haciendo que la noxiana se interesara más en ella ahora- yo te contesto eso y tú me dices que hacemos aquí.

Katarina entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad, pero ante la sonrisa decidida de la rubia volvió a suspirar y resignarse.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas lo sabrás mañana, tampoco es como si fuera un secreto de estado o algo así- dijo finalmente y vio como el rostro de triunfo cobraba más firmeza en el rostro de la otra chica- estamos muy cerca del lugar donde pensamos atacar, mañana al anochecer pensamos tomar a los Avarosan por sorpresa y robar su artefacto. Este lugar es un punto de resistencia, como nosotros lo llamamos.

-¿"Punto de resistencia"?

-Sí. Los noxianos, aunque tenemos un gran y poderoso ejército, preferimos actuar bajo el sigilo y la velocidad sobre la fuerza y la cantidad, rara vez damos lugar a una batalla a gran escala, a menos que sea con la intención de defender un territorio, o por lo menos particularmente así es como me gusta actuar a mí. Estos puntos, como esta caverna, son fáciles de defender, y si nos atacan tenemos una ventaja impresionante sobre nuestro adversario. La idea de tener una resistencia aquí, es que cuando ataquemos a los Avarosan, si algo sale mal o se nos sigue, al llegar aquí ponernos a salvo y contraatacar.

-¿Aunque este a casi un día a pie?

-Sí, este punto no tiene que ser localizado por nuestros rivales, eso es muy importante, si un soldado se ve en problemas o asechado, te puedo asegurar que no vendrá hasta aquí, sabe que más allá de su vida vale más el ejército y no nos arriesgaría. La única forma que regresemos aquí aun siendo perseguido por nuestros enemigos, es que traigamos con nosotros el objetivo, el objetivo es prioridad, y si lo tenemos hay que defenderlo y luego salir de aquí a Noxus, para una ruta de escape rápida también ya tenemos pensado algo.

-En otras palabras, esta es su resistencia a la cual volver luego de pelear.

-Sí. La mitad de los soldados se van a quedar aquí en lo que nosotros atacamos y volvemos, quizás para despistar ni siquiera regresemos aquí primero, si no pasar la noche en un lado contrario y luego volver a la resistencia, por eso las carpas y tiendas están colocadas más firmemente, estarán así unos cuantos días y también el perímetro está diseñado con trampas para resistir esta instancia.

-Oh… a eso se debía- comentó Lux viendo como algunas cosas que había visto cobraba sentido ahora.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender a usar mis cuchillos?- preguntó la mayor viendo como la rubia se entretenía en su mente mientras comía y no cumplía su parte del trato.

-Oh… bueno, no es la gran cosa, ni siquiera interesante- comentó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto pero solo hizo que Katarina le levantara una ceja y esperara que continuara- Bueno… cuando me dejaste en ese pueblo, esos tipos a los cuales nos enfrentamos en el puente, ellos me secuestraron, usaron magia, una que no conozco.

-¿Esa magia hizo que tu piel luciera pálida y las venas se te marcaran como si tu sangre se estuviera pudriendo?

-Sí, pero no solo hacia eso, les permitían meterse en mi cabeza, desalentarme… deprimirme con pensamientos que comúnmente no pensaría. Sentía como si me absorbieran las ganas de vivir… y eso afecto a mi mana, a mi magia. No era capaz de usarla para nada. Me resigne a morir ahí solo porque no podía usar mi magia para salir.

-¿Y cómo escapaste?

-Tuve suerte- contestó asintiendo, dándole una sonrisa triste al recordar como su cabeza hacia golpeado con la madera de la carreta y como se tuvo que arrastras penosamente para caer al barro- y luego, cuando los volví a ver, tuve suerte de nuevo ¿Sabes? Porque no fui capaz de usar mi magia frente a ellos y tu apareciste. Tuve suerte y… es terrible porque soy tan inútil, fui tan inútil, realmente una carga, peso muerto en esa situación.

-¿No es así como son todos?- preguntó de repente Katarina logrando una rostro perplejo de la menor- todos tenemos habilidades especiales, cuando se nos anulan quedamos a merced y cuidado de los demás. Si nuestros magos se quedan sin mana depende de nosotros cuidarle la espalda hasta que puedan atacar de nuevo.

-A ti no te funciona de esa forma- contestó con rapidez la demaciana- tus habilidades con los cuchillos es reconocido en todo Valoran, pero aun si te los quitaran sigues siendo peligrosa para todo aquel que te desafié. Eres veloz, muy veloz y fuerte, sin mencionar lo inteligente y rápida que eres para encontrar soluciones frente a la adversidad. Aun encontrándote en desventaja sabes cómo sacar el mayor provecho y salir victoriosa

-Oh… vas a hacer que me sonroje.

-Lo digo en serio- interrumpió la burla la menor poniéndose ella misma muy seria- yo solo tengo mi magia, si me quitas eso… no soy nada- terminó mirando su plato de nuevo, el cual ya estaba casi vacío- pensé que si aprendía por lo menos algo de cómo se usa los cuchillos, no sería tan inútil en esas situaciones.

-Manejar los cuchillos como alguien decente lleva bastante tiempo, cualquiera de mis soldados en una lucha con armas blanca sin que utilices tu magia te mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- contestó con simpleza.

-¡Ya lo sé!- respondió con frustración.

-No lo digo para burlarme de ti- agregó con calma- lo que quiero decir es que… ya es muy difícil encontrar una oportunidad de desarmarte a ti de tu magia, eres buena en eso, es lo que sabes hacer ¿Por qué no concentras más tus esfuerzos en crecer por ese camino que por otro nuevo? ¿No es más fácil que perfecciones tu magia de tal modo que nadie te la pueda anular que empezar a aprender a cómo usar los cuchillos?

Lux se le quedó viendo de tal forma que Katarina no sabía en que estaba pensando tanto.

-Aparte- agregó luego de terminar su vaso de agua- dices que yo soy muy inteligente y buena generando estrategias como si tú no fueras buena también en eso. ¿Acaso no me ganaste la última vez que luchamos? Es verdad que el dominio de la luz en ti es impresionante, pero ¿No fue determinante la estrategia que formulaste y las decisiones que tomaste?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la lámpara de luz- No sé tú, pero complicarme así no es de alguien estúpido ¿Sabes? Ademas…

-Gracias.

Katarina solo se calló y no desvió la vista de la lámpara al ser interrumpida. No se había dado cuenta hasta que le agradecieron que en realidad estaba tratando de animar a la maga.

-Creo que tienes razón, aparte- siguió Lux- aun así, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre cómo usar los cuchillos, me sería útil en cualquier caso.

-Como quieras…- la pelirroja se levantó dejando su plato a un costado y se dirigió luego a donde estaban unas frazadas, acomodándolas a un costado de la tienda- duérmete pronto, es posible que no tengamos toda la noche para descansar- recomendó y acercó la lámpara.

Ubicada boca abajo y apoyada en sus codos, volvía a darle un vistazo al mapa y a las anotaciones que tenía. Lux por su parte acomodó también sus frazadas del otro lado de la tienda y trató de dormir, pero le daba más curiosidad saber los planes que la esperaban mañana.

-¿No vas a dormir?- preguntó, intentando ver los papeles que la otra chica tenía desde su posición al otro lado.

-Enseguida.

-¿Qué tanto analizas eso?- volvió a insistir y Katarina suspiró con pesar.

-Es la mapa de la zona de mañana con las marcas donde atacaremos y esperamos que estén los Avarosan, ya se nos confirmó su cercanía y su lugar de descansó y trazamos una ruta que…- se detuvo en su explicación al ver como la rubia miraba los papeles con curiosidad- ¿Si te dejo que los mires dejaras de hablar y te dormirás?

Por respuesta Lux se acercó a Katarina y se sentó al lado suyo, mirando ahora ya más cómodamente lo que antes le causaba curiosidad.

-Creo que conozco este lago- dijo señalando una mancha oscura en el mapa, donde cerca había unas marcas rojas.

-Es posible supongo, está congelado a esta altura del año, y suele convertirse en una ruta corta caminar por él hacia el pueblo donde dejaran el artefacto.

-Planean atacar ahí.

-Aun no lo sabemos, queremos llegar a este lugar de aquí primero y ver que tanto avanzaron…- se volvió a pausar ya que Lux se acomodó a su lado en la misma posición de boca abajo que ella estaba.

-¿Y esta marca de aquí?

-Son puntos ciegos para ellos, nuestros centinelas llegaron hasta ahí y es seguro.

-¿Puedo ver las notas?- preguntó viendo unos papeles con escrituras en él, Katarina se los paso poniendo atención de nuevo en el mapa.

Mientras Lux leía la asesina terminaba de pensar en su cabeza como seguirían las cosas mañana, había algunos asuntos que no le gustaban, y en los minutos de silencio que le dio la maga seguía profundizando en ellos.

-Ustedes sí que son perspicaces…

-Debemos serlo, temo que nos enfrentemos a ciertos individuos mañana que podrían arruinar todo- reveló la mayor dejando que esos pensamientos la volvieran a preocupar.

-¿Individuos como…?- comenzó a preguntar y un bostezo finalizó la pregunta por ella.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos enfrentamientos con las secciones de _Fréljord, pero sería muy estúpido olvidar que tienen en sus filas personas realmente fuertes- contestó la asesina- por más que ahora sabemos que nuestro ejército presente es más numeroso que ellos, no podemos confiarnos, más aun cuando no nos han confirmado la presencia de…_

 _Ahora la razón del porque se interrumpía recaía en el repentino peso que sentía en uno de sus hombros._

 _"No puede ser" pensó al ver la cabeza de la rubia apoyada en ella, solo necesito unos segundos para acostumbrarse al silencio y escuchar la respiración tranquila de la otra chica a su costado._

 _Katarina movió su codo un poco hacia adelante, haciendo que el rostro de Lux se deslizara de su hombro hacia su brazo y terminara apoyada allí con el rostro perfilado a ella, ahora estaba segura, se había dormido._

 _Estiró su otro brazo y tocó con sus dedos la lámpara de aceite, apagándola, de modo que la luz no molestara a la recién dormida._

 _"Después de todo será mejor que yo siga su ejemplo, no tenemos realmente mucho tiempo para descansar" pensó y con delicadeza deslizó su brazo y dejo que la cabeza de la chica cayera en las frazadas, ya libre pasó su abrigo y la frazada gruesas que iba a usar para taparse sobre el cuerpo de la maga, tratando de cubrirse ella también._

 _Una vez cómoda, se concentró en escuchar el sonido del viento fuera de la carpa, proveniente de la entrada de la caverna._

 _"Quizás podamos dormir un par de horas más de las previstas, la tormenta aún se siente con fuerza" pensó y volvió a ver el rostro relajado que tenía a su lado._

 _A diferencia de las últimas noches, se vio envuelta de una cálida comodidad al tener el cuerpo de Lux a su lado, y no tardó en sentirse somnolienta. De repente se sintió capaz de dejar de lado las preocupaciones que traería el mañana y finalmente poder entregarse al sueño._

 _-¿Sabes?- murmuró la pelirroja notando las claras pestañas de la rubia, procurando que estas no se movieran en señal de que despertara- nunca he tenido un discípulo- confesó aun inspeccionándola- Noxus ha tratado de envolverme en varias ocasiones para que guie o siquiera oriente a los aprendices que desean manipular armas, y siempre he encontrado la forma de evitar que me comprometan. Supongo que la idea de volverme un tutor no me gusta, prefiero perfeccionarme a mi… ver por mi… ser yo la que siga aprendiendo y nada más._

 _Respiró ampliamente al recordar el último entrenamiento con la maga._

 _-Y ahí estaba yo, animándote a que tomaras de nuevo los cuchillos y lo intentaras ¿Cómo paso eso?- se preguntó sonriendo de lado. En la cara de Lux solo su respiración se hacía notar- "Es como si estuviéramos bailando"- recordó la palabra de la maga- yo dije lo mismo…_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero lo cortó aquí porque… realmente iba a quedar muy largo._

 _Espero subir la parte que falta pronto, porque solo es la parte que le falta a esta capitulo, calculo yo que tendrá unos 5 kilos de palabras más. Y ya luego de eso el capítulo que quiero escribir desde que comencé este fic ¡Dios!_

 _Igual que en este capítulo pasaron de por si muchas cosas, me esforcé bastante :p_

 _Yo creo que este ha sido un buen capitulo, uno de los mejores que he escrito de este fic, y cuando vean la parte que falta, pronto, verán porque les digo que era el mejor capitulo XD Y luego, el siguiente capítulo es… es… es bello, chicos, yo les juro que es bello… y el que le sigue va a ser muy pero muy bueno también, Dios, ya quiero que lo lean._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo quiero que se besen y ya.

* * *

…

 _Capítulo 17_

* * *

 _ **Tú estabas atrás mío**_

* * *

Lux sentía el viento zumbar en sus orejas, abrió los ojos a penas un poco y no pudo divisar nada, su mirada somnolienta y la oscuridad en la que se encontraba no ayudaban a su afán.

Estando boca abajo sobre algo suave, busco apoyar su mano a un costado y erguirse un poco, el rostro de Katarina apareció al instante, la chica dormía despreocupadamente debajo de ella.

Solo alejarse sintió que la frazada que le cubrió cayo de su hombro y el frio de la tienda la hizo escarmentar. Aun distraída por el sueño, lo único que atino a hacer fue buscar su hueco en el cuerpo cálido de la otra chica, donde antes había estado y tapar de nuevo su hombro con lo que le abrigaba.

Se quedó dormida de nuevo al instante.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la luz de la mañana había iluminado la cueva lo suficiente para que la misma entrara por su tienda.

Se encontró sola en la tienda y el recuerdo del rostro de Katarina durmiendo le pareció un sueño tanto lejano.

Se cambió y abrigo, cubriendo su rostro con la máscara y salió de la tienda. Esta vez no tuvo que buscar mucho, encontró la roja cabellera no muy lejos de su tienda, no estaba sola, un par de hombres y Cassiopeia hablaban con ella.

Katarina no tardo demasiado y volvió sus pasos hacia la tienda, tarde levantó la mirada y Lux pudo ver una leve sorpresa en sus ojos cuando la encontró.

-Ya te despertaste, bien…- dijo cuando llegó a su lado- Mmmm… ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntaba con un leve titubeo.

-Sí- contestó notando la incomodidad que de la mayor que e evitaba mirarle siquiera la máscara.

-Bien, partiremos en unos minutos, estate lista.

* * *

Las dos iban a caballo, en el medio de la fila de hombres que marchaban ya no por un camino, sino por medio del bosque donde ningún sendero estaba dibujado. Lux había podido apreciar que las palabras de la noxiana habían sido ciertas: La cantidad de soldados que marchaban ahora era notablemente reducidos, aun así era un buen número de noxianos.

-¿Katarina?- la llamó por lo bajo cuando su caballo estaba cerca del de la otra chica.

-¿Mmmm?- preguntó distraída la aludida y como la maga no volvió a decir nada tuvo que mirarla, al seguir el silencio mermo el galope del equino y la demaciana hizo lo mismo.

Ahora ambas habían quedado atrás del ejército a una distancia cómoda para hablar sin que la escuchen.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ahora manteniendo la mirada en frente.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Eh?- preguntó de nuevo poniendo más atención, y le dio un nuevo vistazo a sus hombres, por ultimo diviso a Cassiopeia, su hermana parecía tranquila- todo parece en orden, aparte hay espías adelante y a los costados, están cubriendo un ratio de un kilómetro más o menos, no nos ha llegado advertencia ¿Estas segura?

-… No, no estoy segura- contestó con titubeo la demaciana, logrando que la mayor le dé una mirada de duda- creí sentir algo extraño.

-¿Algo extraño?

-Sí… olvídalo, no es nada.

-Prefiero que me lo digas- pidió con seriedad.

-Es que… creo que vi un pájaro- ante la respuesta la noxiana se extrañó más.

-Estamos en medio de unos bosque, aquí los pájaros hay a montones.

-Claro… si, lo lamento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí…

-Está bien.

Con estas palabras Katarina dio por finalizada la charla y siguió cabalgando en silencio pero sin alejarse de su posición atrás del ejército, al lado de la maga.

Por su parte la sensación de haber sido observada no se iba de la mente de la rubia, pero su cabeza razonaba que la mayor tenía razón, no era nada más que un pájaro lo que creyó ver.

Se concentró entonces en la chica a su lado y el recuerdo de su sueño le vino a su memoria, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse si realmente había sido un sueño o realmente había dormido arriba de la asesina.

Sintió calor en su cara y trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero la curiosidad terminó ganándole.

-Fue una noche muy fría la que tuvimos ¿No es así?- comentó tratando de disimular su verdadero interés.

-Todas las noches, inclusive los días, aquí son muy fríos, esta región de Valoran es así- contestó sin mucho interés la pelirroja.

-Supongo que es verdad- concordó Lux mirando al nieve a su alrededor y también en las ramas delos arboles cercanos- aun así, con la tormenta de ayer, la noche se hizo particularmente fría…- siguió comentando, esta vez Katarina la miró de lado con seriedad y luego volvió su vista al frente, pasaran varios segundos de silencio cuando Lux finalmente volvió a hablar- ¿Tuviste frio anoche?

Apenas hacer la pregunta se sintió estúpida, y deseo que sus palabras volvieran a su boca, pero no consiguió respuesta de la otra chica, ni siquiera que la mirara.

-Perdón- dijo luego de otro lapso sin hablar, parte de ella había entendido que había incomodado a la otra chica con sus preguntas- olvida eso.

-Me adelantare- dijo sin ninguna expresión la noxiana y apuró el paso de su caballo.

* * *

Lux siguió sobre su caballo en silencio y apartada un tanto de los demás soldados, Katarina no volvió siquiera a mirarla y creyó que así seria hasta que llegaran al siguiente punto, pero de repente la marcha paró.

Los hombres se agrupaban en forma de cono adelante en el camino, silencio entre ellos y luego un bajo murmullo se comenzaba a generar entre la tropa.

Lux logró llegar a la par de Katarina, la cual ya había bajado de su caballo y miraba hacia el frente lo que la rubia al tiempo de llegar también advirtió.

Tres cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo, por las vestimentas se notaban que eran de Noxus, en dos de ellos, los que estaban boca abajo, se veía en sus espaldas unos huecos de donde la mancha de sangre salía, pero nada más, no se delataba el arma que se había usado, ni balas, ni flechas, nada.

-¿Ese pájaro que viste?- preguntó la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de los cadáveres- ¿No era blanco?... ¿Un tanto grande… como si fuera un halcón… blanco?

-Oh…- comenzó Lux tratando de recordar, incomoda por la seriedad que ahora portaba la asesina- sí, era blanco.

-Ya veo- dijo ahora levantando la vista y analizando poco a poco su alrededor- eso es realmente malo…

No había terminado de hablar cuando algo pasó zumbando cerca de su oreja y un grito ahogado se dejó escuchar detrás de ella. Un noxiano en su caballo se agarraba la garganta donde ahora una flecha la atravesaba, cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco y retorciéndose.

-¡Dispérsense! ¡Ahora!- ordenó la pelirroja y los hombres no perdieron ni un segundo más.

Lux pudo ver que desde la sombra de los arboles comenzaron a salir hombres con diferentes tipo de armas gritando con fervor y su corazón latió con nerviosismo.

-¡Muévete!- le gritó Katarina, pero a la maga la sorpresa la había dejado perpleja.

Una nueva flecha dio directo a uno de los muslos de su caballo y el animal se puso en dos patas de manera brusca, haciéndola caer de espalda al suelo.

El golpe la dejo desorientada, y los gritos de batalla que al rodeaba solo lograron que el aturdimiento durara más, cuando se dio cuenta dos hombres armados con hachas y mazo acortaban su distancia con sus armas levantadas.

Lux trató de generar un hechizo pero antes de hacerlo ambos soldados fueron embestidos por un animal. Su caballo volvió a pararse en dos patas, tirando unas duras patadas a uno de ellos, que cayó al suelo, solo para que el equino comenzara a saltar y pisar esa zona, el peso del animal, con su gran musculatura, hizo que de una sola atinada de su pata trasera el cráneo del soldado reventara.

El otro hombre se recuperó de la embestida rápidamente, y empuñando su hacha se la clavó al equino en su muslo.

-¡No!

Al ver que su caballo iba a recibir más daño se recuperó al instante y tiro un gran hechizo sobre su atacante, logrando que volara por los aires muy lejos de ahí.

Los demás soldados a su alrededor vieron el gesto y el gran poder, y no demoraron nada en concentrarse en la maga para bajarla.

Lux se vio en problemas al intentar defenderse a ella misma y a su caballo de los múltiples ataques que ahora recibía.

Por más increíble que le pareciera, sus ataduras no sirvió contra un sujeto de gran musculatura que se acercó a ella a pasos firmes sin importarle nada y levantando su puño le atino un buen golpe en la cabeza que hizo volar su máscara al suelo.

El animal relincho con braveza y trato a patadas de alejar al sujeto, pero el tipo era tan grande que derribó al caballo y haciéndole una llave busco quebrar su cuello.

-No…- se lamentaba Lux viendo al animal sufrir la asfixia y la desesperación por zafarse. Apuntó al hombre con una de sus manos, pero otra mano fornida la levanto por los aires, un tipo gritando, empuño en su otra mano un cuchillo a punto de acabar con ella también.

El rostro de la rubia se llenó de sangre, pero no de la suya, podía ver una punta de un cuchillo salir de la garganta del sujeto que la sostenía. Su atacante cayó de rodilla, soltándola, y luego al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- le gritó Katarina enojada, vio que el otro sujeto aun luchaba por quebrar el cuello del animal, y aprovechando que no la veía se abalanzo sobre él, clavando dos de sus cuchillos en su espalda.

El tipo gritó de dolor, pero aun así se paró, dando manotazos detrás de sí, tratando de quitarse a la asesina de su lomo.

Esta vez Lux reaccionó rápido, y posicionándose delante del enorme sujeto, lanzo un certero hechizo volándole la cabeza.

-Cacaó…- llamó al animal que estaba en el suelo, podía ver que respiraba, pero la sangre que salía de su muslo era espesa. Puso sus dos manos sobre la herida y trato de curarlo, pero al instante alguien la levantó del brazo.

-¡Deja al estúpido caballo! ¡Muévete!- le gritaba Katarina obligándola a verla. La jalo con fuerza obligándola a alejarse del animal hacia el bosque, pero al ver mirar hacia atrás lo vio luchando por pararse- ¡No!-gritó luego maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver a su rehén volviendo.

-¡Vamos, rápido! ponte de pie- pidió Lux, usando su magia para ayudar a su equino.

Escuchó nuevo gritos de batalla cerca de ella, otro hombre se dirigía a ella, pero este ni pudo llegar a tocarla. Katarina ya estaba frente de ella, cubriéndola.

-¡Lux!- gritó su nombre mientras asesinaba al siguiente soldado que se le aventaba- ¡Déjalo!

El lugar donde ambas chicas se encontraban ahora se había convertido en el foco de atención de los enemigos, aun así la maga podía ver como la noxiana aparecía y desaparecía, llenando de sangre la nieve que la rodeaba.

-¡Eha!- gritó la demaciana golpeando el muslo de su caballo, y el animal entendiendo, salió a todo galope del lugar, perdiéndose entre el bosque.

-¡Sal de aquí!- volvió a ordenar la noxiana viendo las nuevas intenciones de la maga por ayudarla- ¡Sal!

Lux hizo caso, no porque le pareciera hacerlo, en situaciones comunes se hubiera quedado a ayudar, pero la mirada tan dura que había recibido de esos ojos verdes le hizo entender que no debía discutir.

Salió volando de allí, y al mirar hacia atrás vio como el filo de una daga se clavaba en un árbol a los costados y al segundo siguiente la pelirroja había desaparecido, dejando a los enemigos reunidos allí perplejos.

La demaciana se ocultó en una rama cerca de la copa de uno de los árboles y desde allí podía ver el escenario de batalla, la cantidad de noxianos con sus vestimentas demostraban ser más que los enemigos, pero había comprobado en carne propia que algunos de esos tipos tenían cualidades especiales capaces de derribar a varios de los noxianos por su cuenta.

-¡Vete de aquí!

Lux se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras, Katarina la había encontrado sin ningún problema y caminaba hacia ella por la misma rama en la que ambas estaban.

-Vete de aquí. Ve y escóndete debajo de una piedra lejos de aquí, donde el collar no te presione y espera escondida a que vuelva.

-¿Qué? No, yo…

-¡Te quiero lejos de aquí!- las palabras salían tan cargadas de odio que a Lux le costaba reconocer a la misma chica que había compartido la cena la anterior noche- ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

-¡No!- contestó con determinación y pudo ver que Katarina apretaba la mandíbula- te soy más útil aquí, puedes usar mis poderes para…

La bofetada había sido tan fuerte que cualquier palabra que tenía para decir desapareció junto el ruido del golpe. Su vista solo volvió al frente cuando sintió que el cuello de su bata era tomado con rudeza.

-Eres un estorbo para mí- hablaba la noxiana buscando tener toda la atención de la otra chica apretando más sus ropas y haciéndola retroceder- tú y tu magia son inútiles por lo ¡Imbécil que eres! - gritaba de forma mordaz- ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es ponerte en peligro! ¡Estoy harta de ser tu niñera! Porque no solo vas a hacer que te maten ¡Sino que harás que nos maten a ambas! ¡Vete de aquí!- volvió a ordenar empujando a Lux aun agarrando sus ropas, haciendo que su hombro golpeara con el tronco del árbol- ¡Vete!- gritó lo último dándole un nuevo empujón brusco pero esta vez ya soltándola.

Katarina pudo ver la duda y el aturdimiento en los ojos vidriosos de la menor, pero fue obedecida, la maga se tiró de la rama en la que estaba y volando desapareció con rapidez entre los árboles.

Por extraño que le pareciera, esto solo aumento su enojo. Los gritos de batalla la hicieron volver en sí, e imitando a su rehén, se tiró de la rama, pero en dirección a sus hombres.

-Deja a los hombres, están bien- una voz le hablo mientras corría hacia la batalla, Cassiopeia estaba a su lado- no creo que tarden en anunciar retirada, estamos en ventaja, ellos pueden. Mis sirvientes encontraron donde guardan el artefacto, ven conmigo, lo tomaremos antes de que logren escapar.

Katarina asintió y siguió a su hermana por el costado de donde la batalla de llevaba a cabo. No había nadie que las viera por ese camino de nieve y era fácil ocultarse entre los árboles.

Cassiopeia advirtió a tres hombres que salieron de la nada y se preparó para atacarlos, pero antes de que pudiera mover un solo dedo contra ellos, su hermana ya clavaba sus cuchillos en sus carnes con tanta fiereza y brutalidad que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

"Parece que esta de mal humor" pensó mientras seguían avanzando "Bien… me conviene, Katarina enojada es aún más impresionante"

Siguieron avanzando y Cassiopeia veía como la pelirroja mataba sin titubeos a cualquier soldado que se le apareciera en frente, de uno a uno no eran rival para la noxiana.

Katarina iba delante de ella, pero de repente la vio caer en la nieve, como si se hubiera tropezado.

-¿Pero qué…?- se preguntó la medio mujer al llegar al lado de su hermana, la nieve se manchaba de sangre en el lugar de su tobillo, algo metálico la mordía.

Cassiopeia lanzo de inmediato a sus sirvientes, y las serpientes se dispersaron y volvieron a ella con gran velocidad, haciéndole saber que el suelo estaba lleno de trampas metálicas.

-Saben que venimos por el artefacto- murmuró Katarina tratando de zafarse de la trampa que maltrataba su tobillo, pero dejo de hacerlo para empujar a su hermana, justo cuando una flecha pasaba donde antes había estado su cuerpo y se clavaba en el suelo cerca de ellos.

Ambas noxianos se quedaron viendo la flecha, no era común y corriente, casi trasparente de un cristal azulado, y no tardó mucho en derretirse y desaparecer.

No necesitaban medir palabras y sus miradas se dirigieron de donde esa flecha había salido, no había nadie, pero desde las sombras de los arboles un hombre salió con un mazo con espinas y comenzó a correr hacia ellas.

Cassiopeia le hizo frente mientras Katarina, ahora advertida de que mayor miedo frente a la misión era real, se desesperó por zafarse de la trampa.

Solo necesitaron unos segundos más para que más hombres, algunos con arcos y flechas comenzaran a aparecer desde los costados.

Era realmente una trampa bien armada, y ellas habían caído completamente.

-Katarina…- la llamó su hermana viéndose rodeada, esquivando algunas flechas que se le lanzaban, sacrificando algunos de sus sirvientes para protegerse. Tiró un enorme charco de veneno, incapacitando a dos incautos con armas que trataron de acercarte.

-Huye- dijo claro y seguro la mayor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con desconcierto Cassiopeia apenas esquivando una flecha, la misma que fue a parar a la pierna de su hermana, incapaz de esquivarla por la trampa.

Katarina gritó de dolor, y su hermana se tiró a su lado, sacando la flecha, una de madera esta vez, e intentando con desesperación abrir la trampa.

-Sal.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó y sus dedos se llenaban de sangre por el filo del hierro del que intentaba zafarla.

Los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia ella la advirtieron y lanzó su mirada hacia ese hombre que se acercaba, encarándolo y viendo como su figura caía convertido en piedra. La braveza de la media mujer cayó al suelo cuando vio la cantidad de hombres que las rodeaba.

-Vete- pidió Katarina desde el suelo.

-¡Cállate!

-Está bien.

A la menor de las noxianas se le oprimió el corazón y no fue capaz de volver la vista a la otra chica.

-Por favor vete… hermana.

Cassiopeia apretó sus puños. Sabía que debía salir de ahí cuantos antes, podía salir de ahí, salir ilesa inclusive.

-Perdóname- pidió cuando estaba lista para transformarse e irse, justo cuando varias flechas, imposibles de esquivar todas, se concentraban en su lugar.

Katarina cerró los ojos respirando ampliamente, lista para entregarse… pero nada la toco.

-¡Apúrate!

La pelirroja reconoció la voz al instante, no hacía falta verla, ni a ella ni al escudo de luz que cubría la zona.

Cassiopeia no perdió el tiempo tampoco y se tiró a romper la trampa, mientras Lux se ponía en frente de las dos hermanas y atacaba con grandes hechizos explosivos a los costados.

Desde las sombras, la arquera vio como sus hombres estaban siendo suprimidos por los hechizos y no tardo en descubrir que la persona con la capucha que había llegado a posicionarse frente a las dos chicas, era la causante de ello.

Viendo la amenaza que era, decidió concentrarse primero en ella, salió de la protección de los árboles y se posiciono de tal forma que el cuerpo de maga quedara en frente de la chica que había caído en la trampa.

Comenzó a disparar a gran velocidad sus flechas, y como había podido apreciar antes, un escudo de luz impedía que estas llegaran al objetivo. Se concentró y la ráfaga de flechas comenzó a ser capaz de penetrar esa protección, las puntas afiladas de hielo ya eran capaz de lastimar al mago.

Como había pensado, la hábil arquera, su adversario no se movió del lugar, sino que intentó seguir bloqueando sus ataques.

"Muy noble" pensó y se acomodó, concentrando su energía para un gran tiro, clavando sus ojos azules en el pecho de quien protegía a las chicas.

-¡Lux!- gritó Katarina, reconociendo a la atacante que ahora estaba en frente de ellas- ¡Esquívalo!

La arquera de hielo, apuntó aguantando su respiración, vio como el escudo se hacía más fuerte frente del mago, y tiró sin esperar más. La flecha impactó y se generó en el lugar una capa de neblina fría.

Para su sorpresa, cuando esta se disipó, el encapuchado seguía en pie, y en su mano se formaba una gran bola de luz. La arquera vio como la atacaban con la misma y todo explotó en un gran haz de luz.

-Fue capaz de bloquear el ataque- habló Cassiopeia viendo a Lux de pie aun cubriéndolas.

-No, no lo hizo- corrigió Katarina, que ya no le importaba que el metal de la trampa cortaran sus dedos hasta el hueso, librándose finalmente.

La luz del ataque que había mandado la demaciana aun segaba y aturdía todo a su alrededor, pero para los ojos de Katarina la figura de la maga, volteándose para verla, solo para caer de rodillas luego la veía bien nítida. Corrió para agarrarla antes de que su dorso tocara el suelo y fue cuando advirtió la gravedad.

Lux no había logrado bloquear la flecha de cristal encantada, siquiera solo desviarla un poco hacia abajo. Justo debajo de su costilla derecha la flecha comenzaba a derretirse, dejando ver la ropa rasgada de un lado a otro en su costado. La piel de la rubia mostraba un profundo corte del que emanaba gran cantidad de sangre, en el borde de la herida, se podía apreciar como la piel se volvía escarcha y se caía, haciendo aún más grande el tajo.

-¡Te dije que la esquivaras!- le reprochó con impotencia y enojo- ¡¿Por qué nunca haces caso?! ¡Te dije que te fueras!

-Agras aghus… tu…agras

De la boca de la rubia se podían ver burbujas rojas hasta que termino por tirar una bocanada de sangre y parecía que se ahogaba con ella, se tapó con una de sus manos la herida y cerró con dolor sus ojos.

-¡Eres tan estúpida! ¡¿Por qué no la esquivaste?! ¡No ibas a poder bloquearlo!- la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de Katarina.

-Trughh- seguía intentando hablar- Aggg agrass… egstabas aggras… trugh…- terminó diciendo agarrando con su otro mano la ropa de la noxiana- aggras… mío.

Katarina abrió grande los ojos al entender lo que se le decía.

Cassiopeia vio que la luz comenzaba a disiparse y alertó a su hermana, pero esta no se movió.

-Es ahora, seguimos teniendo ventaja ¡Katarina!- la llamó pero al chica seguía sosteniendo a la demaciana- ¡Déjala! ¡Podemos ganar esto! nuestros hombres ya llegan, no lograran escapar, hay que aprovecharlos y conseguir el artefacto, saldremos tan pronto.

-Retirada.

-… ¿Qué?- Cassiopeia hasta sonrió con ironía no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

-¡Anuncia retirada!- habló fuerte y claro, poniéndose de pie con Lux en sus brazos, al hacerlo varios hilos gruesos de sangre cayeron al suelo- nos vamos.

Terminó de decir con firmeza y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo del lugar sin importarle más nada.

Pasó corriendo y dando largos saltos cerca de sus hombres, que entendieron de inmediato la señal que se les dio y comenzaron a desplegar el abandono del lugar.

Temiendo pisar otra trampa o toparse en tierra con algún enemigo, Katarina opto por moverse por las copas de los árboles, usando su cuchillo para teletransportarse como podía.

"Duele" pensó al sentir su tobillo, siendo incapaz de ignorar las punzadas agudas que le llegaban de esa zona "Maldición ¡Maldición!" se quejaba viendo como su habitual velocidad era considerablemente mermada por la herida y por cargar con el cuerpo de Lux, y aun así creyó que nunca en su vida había sostenido algo más valioso.

Al pisar una rama esta cedió y por más que intentó recuperarse terminó cayendo al suelo, golpeándose la espalda tratando de amortiguar la caída para la maga.

-¡Ah!... ¡Ahhhh!- comenzó a gritar mientras se ponía de pie, no pudiendo soportar la frustración que llevaba adentro.

Todo esto había sido su culpa y lo sabía. Estaba molesta y enojada, se tiró dando ataques con ira y sin medir las consecuencias, estaba tan concentrada en destruir lo que se pusiera frente suyo solo para calmar sus pensamientos que no vio las trampas.

Sentía sus piernas cansadas y su tobillo con dolor, el cuerpo de Lux pesaba, y aun así trataba de caminar, de avanzar, lo que podía.

Solo miraba hacia adelante, al bosque, a este paso sus hombres no tardarían en alcanzarla.

"Y quizás ya sea demasiado tarde" pensaba negándose a mirar a Lux, sentía que la chica aun respiraba, pero apenas, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ropas llena de sangre y sabía que no era la suya.

Un sonido extraño apareció de repente al lado de su oreja, y apenas voltear vio un hocico claro resoplando, haciendo que sus cabellos se levantaran un momento.

-¿Cacao?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Sus hombres la recibieron sorprendidos en la resistencia, pero no demoraron ni un segundo cuando su líder les ordeno traer a los magos y médicos a su tienda.

-Resiste- le repitió como había venido repitiendo en todo el camino hacia allí y la recostó sobre un escritorio improvisando de campaña.

Ahora, mirándola, sabía que la condición era muy grave. El rostro de Lux, cuyas mejillas parecían estar siempre sonrojadas, ahora parecía de un papel pálido y hasta azulado, que contrastaba horriblemente con la sangre que salía de su boca y bañaba su quijada.

La maga se sostenía con ambas manos la herida y Katarina podía apreciar una luz parpadeante, débil, signo de que luchaba por curarse aun en ese estado.

-Que aparte las manos- hablo con voz fría y cortante una mujer de tez oscura, Katarina la reconocía como la encargada de los cuidados de los soldados, una maga especializada en su área.

-Aparta las manos- le pidió la pelirroja al ver que Lux no hacía caso, y solo cuando se lo pidió, con lentitud la maga lo hizo.

La curandera limpio la herida con rapidez y se concentró en el borde.

-Magia del hielo puro- ahora el que hablaba era el cocinero, también encargado de la parte médica, detrás de él dos magos más veían de ayudar.

-Sí- concordó la curandera, viendo como la piel se escarchaba, impidiendo que cualquier magia curara la herida- está congelando la herida… parece que esta tomando el pulmón también.

La sangre volvió a salir a borbotones al no ser atendida por Lux y esta con rapidez trato de cubrirse nuevo.

-Primero hay que quemarla, neutralizar el hielo- habló con determinación el cocinero y tan grande como es, salió de la tienda y volvió a entrar con un recipiente de metal, adentró los carbones ardían al rojo vivo. La curandera tomó unas piedras blancas y la hecho también al caldero- no le voy a mentir- dijo mirando a Katarina- esto va a doler.

-Que quite las manos- pidió con el mismo tono frio la mujer.

-Ok, mira…- comenzó Katarina acercándose más al escritorio- dame las manos- pidió y tomó las manos de Lux, la chica parecía no ser capaz de entender lo que pasaba- escúchame, esto va a doler un poco ¿Si?

Ante las palabras los ojos azules de la demaciana buscaron ver su costado y comenzó a enfocar los rostros de quienes la rodeaban, por ultimo vio el caldero y como con unas pinzas un enorme sujeto sacaba unas piedras encendidas que desprendían humo.

-No mires.

La voz vino acompañada de la cara de Katarina, que al miraba directo a los ojos. La asesina paso su brazo por el costado de la rubia, pasando también su cuerpo para cubrir con él la herida, de modo que Lux no pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

Katarina y todos los allí presentes subestimaron la situación. Apenas la curandera había introducido la piedra encendida en la herida, buscando profundizarla, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Y quizás si se trataba de una persona común y corriente, inclusive un guerrero de los suyos, los gritos y los espasmos del cuerpo no serían la gran cosa, pero a los violentos movimientos de Lux se le sumo la dificultad de su magia, y Katarina se vio reducida con gran rapidez por un hechizo de atadura mientras con otro hechizo de explosión Lux hizo volar el caldero.

-¡No!- le gritó Katarina cuando levantó su mano apuntando a la curandera, agarrando con su mano libre a Lux y haciéndola bajar.

Los otros dos magos aprovecharon el momento y sostuvieron la cabeza y los pies de la maga, evitando así que se siguiera moviendo.

Katarina, ya sin el hechizo, volvió a tomar el lugar sobre la chica.

-Sosténganla con fuerza, si se vuelve a mover de esa forma se desangrara por completo- ordeno la curandera, viendo lo agraviada de la herida solo por ese arranque.

-¡No! ¡Nooooo!- gritaba la maga, moviendo con violencia su cabeza al sentir que se le introducía algo hirviendo, como de fuego que la quemaba desde adentro -¡Nooo!- gritaba y se ahogaba, lo que preocupaba a la pelirroja.

-No hagas eso, quédate quieta- le pedía, pero era muy consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para inmovilizarla.

-Que no se mueva- volvió a pedir la mujer.

Katarina tomó con sus manos las de Lux, e inmovilizo sus brazos sobre su pecho, podía ver las manos del sujeto que sostenía la cabeza de la rubia, haciendo cada vez más presión, por los violentos espasmos que daba la maga.

-Se desangra muy rápido, no podemos curarla.

-¡Déjame! ¡Duele!- gritaba y Katarina podía verla escupir cada vez más sangre- ¡Haz que pare! ¡Déjame morir! ¡Por favor! ¡Duele tanto!

-Resiste, quédate quiera- le volvía a pedir, pero por respuesta al chica comenzó a hacer violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose bruscamente con el escritorio- suéltala- le pidió al chico que le sostenía- suéltala- le volvió a pedir y el chico así lo hizo.

Katarina tomó con rapidez la cara de Lux con sus dos manos y la obligó a verla, al abrir los ojos la chica dejo de hacer violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tienes que parar- le pidió con la voz más clara que pudo, ya que la rubia no parecía entender nada a raíz del dolor- para.

-Mátame- pidió la otra chica con los dientes fuertemente apretados, llenos de sangre- duele tanto… por favor… mátame.

-Yo… no puedo… hacer eso- contestó también poniendo fuerza en sus palabras- no puedo… no te mueras.

-¡Mmmmmm!- exclamó con dolor la rubia, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la piedra de fuego más profundo en su costado.

-No hagas eso, trata de quedarte quieta- volvió a pedir- mírame- le pidió tomando con fuerza de nuevo el rostro de la chica- vas a estar bien, resiste este momento ¿Si? Y luego va a estar bien.

La demaciana apretaba fuertemente los ojos y negaba, su cuerpo volvía a dar espasmos.

Katarina sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo y paso su cabeza al costado de la rubia, pasando también sus manos y abrazando su cuello, dejando que el peso de su pecho sea el que oprimiera el cuerpo de la otra chica y sus brazos.

-Lux- murmuró en su oído- por favor. Sé que duele, pero resiste ahora y te prometo que luego ya no va a doler. Vas a estar bien. Por favor…

La de ojos azules los abrió y podía ver el techo de la tienda, con la loza oscura siendo iluminada por las lámparas de aceites que había ahí. Lentamente deslizo sus manos fuera del peso de Katarina y temblando paso sus brazos por su cuello, cerró los ojos con fuerzas al igual que su mandíbula, y asintiendo escondió su cara en el hombro que se le ofrecía.

Katarina podía sentir la fuerza con la que se le apretaba el cuello cada vez que la chica sentía punzadas de dolor, pero poco a poco esa fuerza comenzaba a desaparecer, no sabía si tomárselo como una buena señal o una mala señal.

-Debemos coser- le hizo saber la voz de su cocinero y la pelirroja asintió aun presa de los brazos de Lux.

El cuerpo que tenía abajo comenzó a temblar y sabía que se debía al sentir la sensación de la aguja saliendo y entrando por su piel. Esta vez no dijo más palabras para calmarla, solo la abrazó con más fuerza.

* * *

Apenas salir de la tienda, Katarina tomó una gran bocanada de aire, afuera en la caverna, estaba más fresco, y a luz que iluminaba el lugar ya era solo de los fogones de las tropas.

Su mirada se posó en el caballo que se había quedado en el mismo lugar desde que ella había descendido de él. Se acercó y acaricio su hocico, lo que animal agradeció moviendo un poco su cabeza.

-Va a estar bien- le explicó al animal- o por lo menos eso creo… creo que no se va a morir ¿Te conformas con saber eso?- le preguntó y el caballo solo se dedicaba a ser acariciado- sí, yo tampoco- continuaba la charla- pero ella es muy fuerte y testaruda, no deberíamos preocuparnos, seguramente se pondrá bien- siguió explicando, esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia- y heme aquí hablando con un caballo… Dios- pensó llevándose la mano a la frente, pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa- seguro ella te habla también. Cacao ¿No es así?- comentó recordando como la maga le llamaba al equino de guerra- Gracias- dijo acariciando ahora al animal con ambas manos.

Siguió distrayendo su mente y relajándose mientras mimaba al equino cuando finalmente sintió como las personas en la tiendan salían. Se acercó a ellos.

-Está fuera de peligro, aunque muy débil, perdió una cantidad de sangre preocupante, le tomara realmente mucho tiempo recuperarla, dudo que pueda ser útil para una batalla cercana- explicó la curandera.

-Ya veo.

-Tuvo mucha suerte. Se nota que tiene buen dominio de la magia para mantenerse siquiera estable todo este tiempo. Hielo puro…- comentaba la mujer, que junto con Katarina pudieron ver en la entrada de la caverna como los hombres comenzaban a llegar. A la asesina le dio gusto ver la gran cantidad que venían y la curandera se disculpó dispuesta a empezar a atender a los demás.

La pelirroja entro a la tienda y le hizo saber a los dos hombres que el ejército los necesitaba para sus servicios también, estos se retiraron y la dejaron solas.

Katarina se acercó arrastrando con ella un barril que uso para sentarse cerca de donde la maga descansaba, parecía que dormía.

-Hey- la saludó la noxiana cuando Lux apenas abría los ojos, intentando enfocarse en su cara.

-Sus médicos y magos…- murmuró la demaciana- son un asco.

Katarina rio por lo bajo de esto y vio que la otra chica también sonreía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal…

-Supongo que es normal, aunque dijeron que vas a ponerte bien… vas a ponerte bien.

-Dejá vu

-¿Mmm?- se extrañó la asesina mirándola sin comprender.

-Hace rato también… cuando me agarrabas y me decías que resista… hiciste lo mismo cuando me envenenaron- explicó la rubia con lentitud- aunque bueno… antes me lo ordenabas… ahora me lo pedias…

-Oh, es verdad. Supongo que estas destinada a casi morir cada tanto- bromeo la mayor y notó por primera vez lo sucio que tenía el rostro la maga- todo huele a sangre- explicó levantándose y acercándose a unos trapos, los cuales humedeció con una botella de agua que se encontraba cerca del escritorio- te traeré ropa luego, aunque sería buena idea que no te movieras en nada en lo que cura la herida- explicó llevando el trapo a la boca de la chica y limpiando con este la sangre que había allí y en su quijada. Luego humedeció de nuevo y limpio su cuello.

Mientras exprimía a un costado el trapo y lo volvió a humedecer ya más limpio, miró la herida abajo del pecho de la chica, a su costado, y la recordó cuando la sostenía en la nieve, cuando trataba de hablar.

"Tú estabas atrás mío"

-¿Qué sucede?

La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos y Katarina le sonrió.

-Nada, solo pensaba… que quizás tuvimos suerte que tu rostro este tan sucio, pero aun así sería buena idea que te lo cubrieras, seria problemático que te reconocieran.

-Oh… ok.

-Deberías descansar.

-Está bien…

-Hey- llamó Katarina haciendo que la maga la volviera a ver- pareces un fantasma- comentó con gracia al ver lo pálida que estaba la chica, al cual le sonrió.

* * *

Cassiopeia había sido la última en llegar a la caverna, cuidando que todos sus soldados regresaran y nadie los siguieran.

Luego de verificar el estado de las tropas y los por menores, hablando con los médicos y magos encargados, pregunto por su hermana y se dirigió a la tienda señalada.

Entró sin avisar y se le revolvió el estómago de odio ante la escena:

Katarina cuidaba de una dormida Lux al lado de un escritorio que hacía de cama, acomodando con cuidado los flecos rubios que le caían en la frente.

Al sentir la presencia de su hermana, la pelirroja apartó su mano y se puso de pie con cuidado.

-Tu y yo… tenemos que hablar- le espetó la menor, invitándola a salir de la carpa.

* * *

Lux despertó con malestar. Sus recuerdos volvieron a ella con lentitud y ahora que lograba mirar a su alrededor lo primero que notó es que no estaba sola.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- escuchó que Katarina le preguntaba desde la entrada de la tienda.

La asesina se encontraba de brazos cruzados y miraba hacia uno de los costados, el tono de voz parecía distante, hasta indiferente.

-Me siento mejor pero…

-Bien- la interrumpió- vístete, con cuidado pero no te tardes.

-¿Qué?

-Vístete- volvió a pedir y salió de la tienda.

Lux tardó mucho tiempo en cambiarse, más por el miedo de volver a abrir la herida y los repentinos mareos que por el dolor en sí, cuando lo hizo salió caminando apenas hacia afuera, se sentía agotada solo de hacerlo.

Al verla, Katarina se acercó a ella, traía de una correa a su caballo y sin decir nada la ayudo a montarlo.

La maga estaba totalmente extrañada de la conducta de la pelirroja, más aun comparándola con las de los últimos días. La vio hablando con un guardia cerca de la entrada y luego volvió para tomar al caballo de la rienda y guiarlo hacia afuera.

Una vez en el exterior, la demaciana podía adivinar que era realmente muy temprano por la mañana, el sol no había salido y el bosque se llenaba de colores oscuros y violáceos.

-Espera…- dijo jadeando luego de lo que le parecieron horas cabalgando.

En todo este tiempo la noxiana se mantuvo adelante y al costado, caminando, guiando al caballo.

-Me duele- explicó la maga, sosteniéndose el costado- espera…- volvió a pedir viendo que la asesina no se detenía en su marcha- Kat, me duele.

Esta vez Katarina si se detuvo pero no volteo a mirarla.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la mayor con una voz fría.

-Me duele… la herida… ¿Podemos ir más despacio?- pidió.

-No ¿Qué dijiste?- insistió la pelirroja y Lux cayó en cuenta de lo que le pedía que repitiera, el cómo le había llamado.

-No dije nada- terminó contestando y la otra chica asintió, retomó la marcha ahora mermando su paso.

Lux solo se quedó viéndola, recordando a la Katarina de cuando recién la capturaba, haciéndola sentir de nuevo una simple rehén de Noxus.

* * *

El sol salió justo en el momento que Lux más temía que su herida se abriera de nuevo, dándole ahora más visión, podía ver que sus ropas estaban un poco manchada de sangre en esa zona. Pensó en advertirle, pero justo cuando buscaba las palabras esta se detuvo, haciendo que el caballo se parara a su lado.

Se agarró con fuerza el costado y respiró ampliamente, intentando que el dolor se apaciguara. Se concentraba en eso, tomando el descanso que le daba la mayor para recuperarse, por eso tardó en volverla a ver.

Para cuando lo hizo contempló que el rostro de la pelirroja se encontraba serio, no molesto ni irritado, parecía más bien cansado y pensante, vencido, mientras miraba al frente.

Lux siguió la línea de su mirada y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

A menos de un kilómetro de ellas, en las praderas cubiertas de nieve, se veía un gran muro hecho de madera gruesa, bien lustrado, que envolvían un gran terreno. Una fortaleza realmente grande, y sobre las torres de guardia, sobre el techo, flameaban unas banderas que Lux bien conocía, de colores azules y dorados.

-Esto es…- comenzó a decir la rubia pero al buscar a la pelirroja no la encontró, iba a girar su rostro hacia el otro lado pero algo duro y contundente la golpeo en la nuca, haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya no había nieve, ni frio, ni dolor… tampoco estaba Katarina.

Se encontraba en una habitación bien iluminada y prolija, predominante de madera, y ella estaba acostada en una amplia cama de sábanas blancas.

Nuevamente no estaba sola.

-Buenas tardes- saludó un hombre flaco de barba gris y cuidada, creyó reconocerle, el sujeto le sonreía- estamos tan felices de que despertara damita.

Ahora la maga hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama. Notó el vendaje limpio de su costado y el cambio de ropa que ahora llevaba.

Atrás de aquel hombre, sentado al lado de su cama, había varios rostros cerca de la entrada de la habitación, todos la miraban con curiosidad y amabilidad, pero Lux no les conocía.

-¿Dónde estoy?- de tantas preguntas que cruzaron por su cabeza, fue esa la que atinó a salir.

-En la fortaleza número 54 de Demacia, ubicada al oeste sur de Fréljord- contestó con orgullo el tipo- bienvenida de nuevo a casa, Dama Luminosa.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Esta es la parte que le faltaba la capitulo anterior, so, aquí lo terminó, mi idea era darles los dos capítulos juntos pero no, yo necesito hacer un corte aquí porque siento que no estoy haciendo una pausa entre capítulos como quería.

Pero ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo que sigue, y si, como lo prometí este capítulo, o sea el 18 es el que tiene eso que estoy esperando escribir hace tiempo.

Si no actualizo dentro de unas horas será ya mañana, pero no más que eso.

No sean odiosos =.=

Y sí, yo sé que no merezco que me crean una mierda ya XD pero ahora si de verdad, el siguiente capítulo es :P

Ya saben, ¿Review para esta pobre escritora de fanfiction a quien nadie le paga nada por hacerlo? :,(

BTW! Quiero empezar a escribir otro fic de Lol, esta vez la pareja seria Jinx y Caitlyn… si, leyeron bien, Jinx y Caitlyn… si, Jinx, no Vi, Jinx. Pero supongo que lo comenzare cuando termine este fic para concentrarme en actualizar y terminar rápido este.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me perteneces, solo amo mucho demasiado a Katarina._

* * *

 _Capítulo 18_

* * *

 _ **Estoy aquí, te escucho fuerte y claro**_

* * *

Moisés había sido uno de los tantos tutores que Lux había tenido en la academia de magos, de hecho recordaba bien a su aprendiz, tan bien, que pese a no verla luego de tantos años fue el primero en reconocerla cuando entró a la fortaleza.

Había anunciado a todo el mundo de quien se trataba y bajo su supervisión y poder que tenía en la milicia no perdió ni un solo segundo en cuidar de su ex alumna.

Justo caminaba a la par de dos sirvientas que llevaban la bandeja para el desayuno de la tan reconocida maga.

-Buenos días, señorita Crownguard- saludo el delgado mago, entrando en la habitación, sin embargo la aludida ni siquiera lo miró.

Desde que había llegado, el mayor había notado en la rubia un gran estado de distracción y falta de fuerza, pero no tardó en adjudicárselo a las heridas y seguramente a la historia que conllevaba ser una rehén de Noxus.

-Le hemos traído el desayuno- siguió hablando, pero Lux, desde su posición de sentada en el medio de la cama, seguía viendo las sabanas- debe alimentarse bien. Todo el día de ayer mis magos e inclusive yo mismo, hemos cuidado de sus heridas y con hechizo de transfusión logramos que la cantidad de sangre que había perdido se recuperara, pero no es razón suficiente para descuidarse, por favor.

-Sí… gracias- terminó finalmente diciendo ahora si ya viendo hacia él. Las empleadas acercaron la bandeja con la comida a la cama y la saludaron con una amplia sonrisa que la maga devolvió a medias.

-Le dará gusto saber que hemos logrado enviar un mensaje a Demacia, comunicándole con alegría su regreso. Sera una grata noticia para todos allá.

-Ya veo… gracias- volvió a hablar sin ánimos.

-Lo lamento tanto, mi niña- dijo el hombre acercándose a uno de los bordes de la cama- solo tú puedes saber las atrocidades por la que te hicieron pasar los noxianos. Te recuerdo alegre y vivaz, malditos aquellos que osaron apagar esa luz que llevaba, pero te prometo que todo estará bien.

Ante las últimas palabras el hombre vio algo extraño en los ojos de la chica, como si eso le causara algún tipo de dolor.

-Gracias Moisés… también estoy feliz de estar finalmente en casa de nuevo.

-Por supuesto.

-Supongo que solo estoy aún cansada, los noxianos no han hecho de mi gran cosa, no tienes de que preocuparte- explicó la chica dándole otra mirada a su desayuno.

-La herida de su costado era realmente horrible, era algo de preocuparse, realmente- comentó Moisés recordándolo- por suerte esta fortaleza cuenta con un excelente grupo de magos, le aseguro que no le quedara ni siquiera una cicatriz de eso, solo deje que la curemos esta noche, se un conjuro que borra las marcas como esas y…

-Por favor, no hagas eso- lo interrumpió de repente, ahora la maga le sonreía de una manera más honesta- de verdad estoy muy agradecida por cuidar de mí, la herida ni siquiera me duele y yo misma he comprobado lo eficiente que fue la cicatrización, de no haber sido por ti aun seguirá sangrando de seguro… pero, la marca que tengo no es tan grande, la cicatriz no se nota demasiado.

-Con mi magia puedo hacerla desaparecer por completo en unas horas, la hubiera hecho desaparecer ya, pero parece que fue provocada por una especie de magia. Le aseguro que aun así puedo arreglarlo.

-No quiero que lo arregles- siguió diciendo en tono amable- ya has hecho mucho por mí, gracias.

-Yo estaría encantando de hacer más por usted, señorita.

-Lo se… y sé que para ti no tenga sentido lo que te digo… inclusive yo no puedo justificarme como se debe pero… déjame esa marca, quiero conservarla.

Al terminar de hablar, Lux se llevó la mano a su costado, no había estado despierta cuando los magos demacianos la curaron, pero era consciente de su muy eficiente trabajo. Si no fuera por una pequeña marca más clara que su piel en esa zona, sería como si nunca hubiera estado herida.

-Como usted desee- terminó diciendo el mayor- la dejaremos desayunar tranquila.

-Espera, Moisés- detuvo Lux y el hombre se volvió a ella- yo sé que ya te lo he preguntado pero ¿Te molestaría decirme de nuevo como llegue aquí?

-En un caballo, señorita, uno de guerra- explicó con paciencia el mago, pensando que quizás, la noche anterior cuando se lo explicaba, la maga aún estaba aturdida y cansada- nuestros hombres encontraron al animal viniendo hacia la fortaleza. Estaban listo para bajarlo, pero los guardias de la torres vieron que su jinete estaba recostado en el animal, cuando nos acercamos nos dimos cuenta que usted era el jinete, y que estaba inconsciente en el lomo, llevaba las manos atadas al cuello del equino.

-¿Entonces no había nadie conmigo cuando me encontraron?

-No, nadie señorita.

-Y en mis ropas o las monturas del caballo… ¿No había una nota?

-No, no encontramos nada, el equino solo llevaba sus riendas y usted sus ropas, pero nada en ellas.

-¿Esta seguro?- insistió la rubia y el hombre notó en su tono mucho pesar- ¿Ninguna nota? ¿Algún emblema o cuchillo?… Lo que sea…

-No, lo lamento, no encontramos nada de eso, se lo aseguro, se revisó muy bien en busca de algo que pueda perjudicarla- dijo con contundencia.

-Entiendo… y, yo llevaba algo en el cuello- siguió la maga tocándose ahora la garganta- era como un collar de metal ¿Ustedes lograron sacármelo?

-No señorita, no tenía nada en su cuello cuando la encontramos.

-¿Esta seguro?- volvió a preguntar y ya no disimulaba su decepción.

-Muy seguro, nuestras sirvientas y magos se encargaron de bañarla y ponerla en condiciones para curarla de inmediato, no llevaba nada en su cuerpo.

Lux ya no volvió a cuestionar, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana más próxima y se quedó así, distante.

-Por favor, coma, debe alimentarse y descansar, trate de no pensar tanto por lo que tuvo que pasar- recomendó el mayor- deben ser pensamientos muy pesados, ya habrá tiempo para sanar las heridas mentales mi niña, ahora debe relajarse, está en casa.

* * *

-Se aproxima una tormenta que durara desde la tarde hasta entrada la mañana.

Cassiopeia escuchaba con atención la información junto con otros dos generales, desvió su mirada hacia la tienda de su hermana pero no la vio por la zona.

-Nuestra fuentes dicen que los Avarosan esperaran para entregar el artefacto por la intervención de hace dos días, si se avecina una tormenta no lo harán ni hoy ni mañana, quizás debamos atacarlos apenas la tormenta pase, antes de que entren al pueblo a dejar el objetivo- opinó uno de los generales.

-Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo, mientras menos tiempo le demos para recuperarse es mejor para nosotros- opinó el otro.

Ahora las miradas se dirigían a la de ojos amarillos, esperando por su respuesta, que por el rango que tenía debía de ser la más importante de aquella reunión.

-Estoy de acuerdo, atacaremos mañana- terminó diciendo sin titubeos, y dando por finalizada la pequeña reunión se dirigió a la tienda de la pelirroja.

Al entrar la encontró recostada en sus frazadas, en una posición casi sentada, con uno de sus cuchillos en mano, examinándolo.

-Se acerca una tormenta- dijo la mayor luego de que su hermana estuviera parada sin decir nada en la entrada.

-Así es. Acabamos de decidir atacar apenas pase, creemos que eso será mañana antes del medio día- comentó y Katarina solo asintió un par de veces- ¿No te hiciste curar el pie?- pregunto viendo una venda en el tobillo de su hermana.

-No fue tan grave, estoy bien…

Pero la medio mujer se dirigió hacia afuera, haciendo seña a uno de los magos médicos y lo invito a pasar.

-Cúrale.

-Dije que estoy bien- insistió la pelirroja dándole una dura mirada a su hermana y luego mirando al mago para que se retirara, el hombre miro a Cassiopeia y esta lo hizo esperar.

-Mañana atacaremos de nuevo, déjate de tonterías, te necesitamos en óptimas condiciones ¿O vas a arruinar toda la misión de nuevo?- cuestionó de mala gana y Katarina volvió a examinar su cuchillo- ¿Por qué mejor no te tomas una vacaciones y te vuelves a Noxus?- insistió con ironía y a la falta de respuesta le indicó al mago que prosiguiera- cúrala.

El hombre se acercó y pidió permiso para examinar la herida en el pie, su líder no dijo nada así que prosiguió pro quitar la venda y ver la herida mal curada, al instante puso sus dos manos sobre ella y ayudándose de unas posiciones comenzó a curarla.

Cassiopeia ya no podía ver el rostro de su hermana, su mirada estaba tan baja que sus cabellos rojos la cubrían.

* * *

Lux caminaba sin interés por las afuera de la fortaleza, Moisés le iba contando todo lo que sabía respecto a su desaparición y como los demacianos la buscaban.

-Nunca dejamos de buscarla, su familia, su hermano, movieron a todo el ejército, todo el mundo estaba atento a cualquier rastro de usted- le aseguro el mayor.

La rubia sonrió con cierta amargura, pensando en los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar a su familia, y deseando ya poder volver a reunirse con ellos.

-Eche de menos Demacia- admitió reencontrándose con los sentimientos de nostalgia y las ansias que había tenido en un principio por regresar a casa.

-Y le aseguro que Demacia también la extraño.

-Oh… ya quiero ver a mi hermano

-El mensaje que enviamos ayer, con suerte estará llegando en unas horas a la capital, tendremos noticia de su hermano y del principio muy pronto.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Seguramente una escolta la llevara a Demacia tan pronto como podamos, se nos ha anunciado una tormenta, es prudente esperar.

-Está bien, he esperado mucho, puedo esperar un día más.

-Claro, también creemos que…

Pero la charla fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonidos y gritos. Un caballo relinchaba con fuerza y ahora aparecía en el medio del campo de la fortaleza, tres hombres lo seguían tirándole unas sogas para intentar voltearlo.

La maga en un principio siguió con su humor decaído ante la escena, pero reconoció al animal con su pelaje claro y su crin marrón intenso y no tardo en acercarse con prisa.

-¡Maldito animal!- le gritaba uno de los soldados al ver como de una patada el equino había mandado a volar a uno de sus compañeros- ¡Ahora veras!

Entre los dos que aún quedaban de pie, trataron de atar el cuello del caballo, pero este era muy hábil y se puso en dos patas haciéndole frentes. Al sentirse en peligro, uno de los muchachos desenvaino su espada, pero al momento de hacerlo quedo totalmente inmóvil, quedando a merced del animal.

El caballo volvió a pararse, aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía para atacar a su opresor, pero en frente del hombre una rubia de ojos azules se interpuso.

-Ya, para- pidió Lux, levantando ambas manos hacia el animal, que en un primer momento siguió nervioso- para… Cacao, calma.

Ante las palabras relajadas que recibía, el equino dejo de golpear el suelo con sus patas y de relinchar, siguiendo con bufidos que poco a poco fueron cesando, momento en el cual Lux acercó su mano a su hocico, y comenzó a acariciarle para calmarlo.

Moisés se acercó hasta la escena y vio que el soldado seguía en una posición de estatua con la espada en guardia, uso su magia para desencantar el hechizo de su ex alumna al verla concentrada en el animal, y finalmente el sujeto pudo moverse.

-¿Este es el caballo que traía a la señorita Crownguard?- preguntó a los hombres, estos sin poder contestar al instante, atónitos de que una chica como Lux pudiera dominar por completo el equino que desde ayer era indomable para ellos.

-Oh… sí.

-Ya veo. ¿Luxanna?- la llamó y la rubia lo miró- ¿Es este tu caballo?

-Lo es- contestó con contundencia- este animal me salvo la vida, es… "Realmente" importante para mí- dijo poniendo mucha énfasis en lo que decía- lo llevare a la capital conmigo, hasta eso, denle los mejores cuidados ¿Entienden?

Al mago le causo gracia la repentina muestra de energía de la chica y asintió a su pedido, solo entonces Lux volvió a poner toda su atención al caballo.

-Supongo que la señorita Crownguard se encargara sola del equino, gracias- le anuncio a los soldados y estos, aun sorprendidos, se marcharon.

-Estas asustado ¿Verdad?- escucho hablar a la maga- Entiendo cómo te sientes, estas muy lejos de casa ¿No es así?

Al mayor le pareció que la voz de la chica se quebraba.

-Yo también estoy asustada, no sé porque, no tiene sentido. Es tonto- seguía murmurando Lux- o quizás te sientas mal porque de verdad eras un estorbo- terminó diciendo ahora abrazándose a la cabeza del caballo- te desecharon como basura a ti también ¿Verdad? Y ahora no sabes lo que pasa… yo tampoco sé lo que pasa… de verdad no valíamos nada…

Moisés contempló la escena sin poder comprender, y viendo como los hombros de la chica se movían con su respiración entrecortada, decidió dejarla con el animal a solas.

-Está nevando- dijo cuándo al alejarse un pequeño copo de nieve cayo frente sus narices seguidos de muchos más.

* * *

Cassiopeia había notado de nuevo la ausencia de su hermana en la cena con los jefes, y disculpándose, tomo un tazón con comida y se dirigió a la tienda donde esperaba encontrarla.

No la encontró allí, salió aun con llevando lo que había traído y en la entrada de la caverna diviso una cabellera roja.

-Parece que va a nevar mucho esta noche- comentó al ponerse a la par de ella, viendo a noche desde la entrada, como la nieve caía insensatamente- ten- ofreció el tazón y Katarina lo miro tan rápido como volvió su mirada al frente.

-No tengo hambre.

-No es cuestión de si tienes o no hambre, debes comer, mañana es un gran día para estar en ayuna.

Sin ganas de discutir terminó aceptando el tazón, ninguna delas dos volvió a hablar por varios minutos.

-No te preguntare que hiciste con ella, si no la mataste entonces no quiero saber- espetó de repente la menor consiguiendo más silencio de la otra chica- ya veo… alguien tenía que abrirte los ojos, no te molestes conmigo solo porque fui la única con el coraje de encararte, sabes muy bien que no estabas pensando con claridad, sea lo que sea que hiciste, deshaciéndote de ella… hiciste lo correcto.

-Lo sé- contestó secamente, dando a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer con los demás? Nos haría bien saber tus opiniones respecto a mañana, los soldados se motivan más teniendo a su líder cerca… enfocado.

Katarina asintió pero no se movió del lugar. La medio mujer sonrió de lado, sabiendo que su hermana estaría bien con un poco más de tiempo y se retiró del lugar.

La tormenta no dejaba ver mucho más allá de los primero metros de la entrada, era una noche muy oscura y fría, al dejar salir un bocanada de aire, la pelirroja vio como este se convertía en un humo claro frente su cara.

Volvió su vista al tazón que llevaba en sus manos y su garganta se cerró ante la idea de comer. Tiró hacia el costado el recipiente haciendo que se rompiera contra la roca y se apoyó con los brazos cruzado sobre la pared a seguir contemplando la noche.

La sola idea de volver a dormir en su tienda le molestaba.

* * *

Esa mañana Lux caminaba con Cacao por la espesa nieve que había caído la noche anterior, ahora el día estaba más claro, sin una sola nube en el cielo, las botas marones, largas, de la maga dejaban un rastro a medida que avanzaba.

Se paró cerca de un árbol del centro de la fortaleza, y acariciando al equino, se hizo a un costado, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica blanca unos cuchillos que había tomado prestado de la cocina.

Moisés contempló a la chica desde los ventanales de un salón adentro. Era una mañana muy fría, pero en solo unos minutos su ex aprendiz se sacó la túnica clara y se quedó con su camiseta azul apagado, y sus pantalones gruesos negros, lanzándole cuchillos a un árbol que tenía cerca.

-Pobre niña, me preguntó por lo que habrá tenido que pasar- comentaba mientras una de las empleadas le pasaba un té- esos barbaros noxianos y sus oscuros magos, seguro la metieron en un repugnante calabozo…

Su monologo se vio interrumpido cuando las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron de repente, y entraron a todo galope un grupo reducido de jinetes, traían heridos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Moisés, apenas llegar al centro del patio, donde ya algunos médicos ayudaban a los soldados.

-Estan en batallas, como predijimos, la Garra Invernal no iba a dejar a los Avarosan negociar con ese pueblo, pero nuestras fuerzas no fueron suficiente para reprimir la pelea- explicó uno de los soldados con preocupación.

-Entonces es suficiente, nosotros nos ofrecimos a ayudar como intermediarios de paz, pero no dijimos nada de meternos en bandos para pelear, desplieguen a sus hombres, háganlos volver.

-Eso intentamos, dimos aviso de retirada pero… no fueron los soldados lo que están causando estragos.

-¿Qué?

-Unos mounstros aparecieron, están masacrando a todos sin discriminar bandos, nuestros hombres en la cantera más próxima están teniendo problemas, ese sector es irrecuperable.

-¿Unos mounstros?- pregunto Lux habiendo escuchado todo a espalda de los jinetes -¿Qué clase de mounstros?

-No lo sabemos, de sombras, son enormes, nuestras armas no son capaces de penetrar sus corazas, no pudimos bajar ni siquiera uno de los tantos.

-¿De dónde vienen?- insistió la maga- ¿De qué sector? ¿Hacia dónde van?

-Se están concentrando en el núcleo de la batalla… si es que aún quedan soldados vivos, salieron de la nada… desde la tormenta- señaló el hombre hacia arriba a lo lejos.

Lux y Moisés miraron lo que señalaba y quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, pero ahora en una zona, una sola y enorme nube negra, con relámpagos azules oscuros se formaba a un costado.

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?

-¿Los mounstros? ¡¿Salieron de ese sector?! ¡¿Cómo si hubieran salido desde debajo de esa nube?!- indagó la chica con preocupación.

-Oh… no habría forma de saberlo… eso creo… no lo sé.

-Parece que es la zona norte, casi llegando a Fréljord- comentó Moisés sin quitarle la vista a la nube.

-No hay forma que los noxianos hayan visto esa nube con tiempo, ni los Avarosan tampoco- razonó Lux.

-¿Crees que es obra de la Garra Invernal?- preguntó el mayor de los magos.

-No, señor, he visto como esas criaturas se levantaron contra los hombres de Sejuani, se levantaron en contra de cualquiera que se interponga.

-No tiene mucho sentido, aparecieron de la nada y matan a cualquiera en su contra ¿Qué propósito tendrán?

-Los artefactos…- murmuró Lux.

-¿Disculpe señorita?

-Están buscando los artefactos- volvió a decir pero el hombre no entendía lo que se le decía.

-¿De qué habla?

-No estoy segura, aun. ¿Dónde están los demacianos?- preguntó pero nadie le contesto- ¡¿Dónde está la cantera más próxima de Demacia, la que está siendo atacada?!

-A menos de dos kilómetros de aquí, por allá- señaló el soldado- más adelante están los primeros perímetros, donde la batalla por el pueblo se lleva a cabo y…

-¡Bien!- lo interrumpió la rubia, tomando su capa y vistiéndose con ella, para luego ajustar sus botas- yo salvare a los demacianos, les daré tiempo para volver hacia aquí, si no me equivocó en lo que creo, los mounstros no lo seguirán ni atacaran esta zona.

-¿Pero de qué habla? ¿Piensa ir sola?

-Sí, sola iré mas rápido- contesto con contundencia- estén atentos a recibir los soldados.

-Usted no tiene que hacer esto, piense en su seguridad, si nuestros hombres no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos que le hace pensar a usted que puede contra…

-¡Nada! Nada me hace pensar eso, no pretendo vencerles, solo darle tiempo a nuestros hombres de volver a salvo- siguió hablando con tanta seguridad que ya nadie más le discutió- aparte… darle tiempo a los demás también. Ella no debe tener idea de esto, imposible que lo haya contemplado- terminó y volvió su vista a los demás- muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, me gustaría quedarme y reunirme con mi hermano y el príncipe como tanto planeaste, Moisés, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Se dio vuelta encarando para la puerta cuando algo la jalo de la capa.

-Cacao- lo reprendió por el tirón, pero luego suavizo su cara- perdón, sé que eres veloz, pero llegare antes si vuelo, no me sigas y quédate aquí, te cuidaran bien- terminó acariciando su hocico- no mates a ningún demaciano ¿Si?

Dicho esto miró hacia atrás de nuevo a los soldados y su tutor, les sonrió de lado, se dio vuelta y dio veloces pasos antes de emprender vuelo.

-¿Esa era Luxanna Cronwguard? ¿La hermana pequeña de Garen?- preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Sí, aunque más bien...- contestó Moisés aun manteniendo la vista en donde había desaparecido- ya no es más una "hermana pequeña" la cual cuidar.

* * *

Lux llegó increíblemente rápido al encuentro con los demacianos, que atrincherados trataban de soportar, escondidos, el ataque que sufría su escuadra.

-¿Quién está al mando?- preguntó al descender donde un buen grupo de hombres se cubrían sus espaldas.

-Yo lo estoy- contestó de inmediato uno de ellos mirándola con rapidez.

-Ustedes no son el objetivo de esos mounstros ni del ataque que está sucediendo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Solo están en su camino y se interponen en su verdadero objetivo- explicó la rubia- generare una distracción, quiero que todos huyan a la fortaleza, no enfrenten a las criaturas, solo huyan ¿Entiendes?- finalizó con autoridad, y sin perder tiempo salió del escondite.

-¿Y ella quién es?- preguntó uno de los soldados.

-La Dama Luminosa- contestó el que estaba al mando.

-¿Un mago? No podrá contra esas cosas.

Lux se puso en frente de la trinchera y tuvo su primer encuentro con uno de los mounstros, un ser con forma medianamente humanoide, muy grande, del tamaño de dos hombre, y robusto, una armadora de un azul oscuro brillante le cubría casi en su totalidad, este al verla la atacó sin titubeos.

Para probar su magia lanzo un hechizo hacia a la bestia y como había esperado el hechizo reboto sin hacerle ningún daño, probo sus ataduras y la bestia se mantuvo en el lugar, hasta que quebró el juramente y volvió a atacar.

La demaciana era muy rápida con su vuelo y la bestia no tenía oportunidad, desde lo alto vio que la bestia tenía una cabeza, y en ella dos rayos de luz celeste brillaban.

"Tienen ojos… bien" pensó y ubicando a los mounstros más cercano de la zona comenzó a lanzarles hechizos explosivos para tener su total atención.

Las bestias no tardaron en concentrarse en quien le atacaba y cuando Lux lo creyó propicio lleno su cuerpo de pequeñas luces que a la orden explotaron dejando todo el campo iluminado con un haz tan fuerte que las bestias debieron cubrirse.

-¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!- le gritó el jefe al mando a sus hombres y estos sin perder más tiempo salieron de su escondite en dirección a los bosques, donde sabía que quedaba la fortaleza.

Lux también se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol y desde ahí vio cuando las bestias recuperaban la visión.

Como había predicho, luego de salir de su aturdimiento las horribles criaturas no siguieron a los demacianos, en cambio continuaron su caminó hacia el oeste, donde la maga suponía se desarrollaba otro tipo de batalla.

* * *

"¿Qué son estas cosas?"

Katarina se movía con gran agilidad mientras esquivaba uno tras otros los ataques de un ser que no reconocía, un mounstro que le doblaba el tamaño salió del medio de la nada.

-¡Estamos rodeados por esas cosas!- comentó a su lado uno de sus hombres, el cocinero, que minutos antes había logrado matar a uno de los mounstros rompiéndole el cuello.

"No puede ser, demonios" maldecía la pelirroja.

Ganar una batalla contra los Avarosan era una cosa, inclusive la idea de que la Garra Invernal se haya metido en la contienda los beneficiaba, pero cuando aparecieron esas cosas todo se vino abajo.

"¿Qué son? ¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Quién los manda?" se seguía cuestionando mientras ayudaba a escapar a dos soldados noxianos de los zarpazos de otra criatura.

Tiró un cuchillo y se tele trasporto arriba de la bestia, tirando todo su peso hacia abajo, empuñando su filo, pero cuando toco el cuello de ese negro azulado, la hoja se partió por la mitad.

-No puede ser- alcanzó a decir, antes que la bestia de un hábil movimiento la golpeara haciéndola chocar con el suelo.

Trató de recuperarse rápido pero unas enormes extremidades se dirigieron hacia su cabeza para aplastarla. Puso sus dos manos cubriendo su pecho, evitando morir así, pero la bestia la tenía atrapa.

Por más fuerza que ponía en alejarla, la fuerza y el peso del mounstro eran superior, iba a romperle el pecho apenas la asesina dejara de empujar sus gruesas manos.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó cuando las fuerzas se les iban y ya casi tenía esa fría armadura tocándole la quijada- ¡Maldición!- dijo de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos veía los ojos de la bestia, destellante de un celeste sin vida, justo cuando otra luz aparecía en su visión, esta era roja y finita, como la de una mira de un láser, la cual de un segundo a otro se hizo enorme y blanca, y donde antes estaba el mounstro ahora ya no había nada.

El cocinero noxiano pudo ver como las criaturas eran aturdidas una a una por explosiones de luz y finalmente vio a la causante de eso llegar volando cercan de donde estaban. La maga hizo que en la cabeza de las criaturas más próximas apareciera una burbuja que llenaba de una luz intolerantemente brillante a quien la tenía.

El robusto hombre vio que las bestias se desesperaban por sacarse lo que tenían en la cabeza y no perdió el tiempo, con un grito de guerra se acercó al primer mounstro y lo derribo sin problema, poniendo sus manos entre el cuello y la quijada de la bestia y separándolo de un tirón, al arrancarle la cabeza el ser se retorció y luego quedo inmóvil, muerto.

Levantó su vista al siguiente más cercano y repitió el acto llevándoselo puesto.

-¡Tienes que sacar a tus hombres de aquí! ¡Rápido!- habló Lux dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantar- No podemos luchar contra ellos.

No pudieron intercambiar mas palabras, el cocinero había salido despedido de un golpe por los aires, cayendo contra un árbol y tirándolo en el proceso.

-Yo los distraeré, tu ayúdalos a salir de aquí- habló con contundencia la pelirroja sin mirarla y golpeando con sus cuchillas, revotando de una cabeza a otro de los mounstros, les llamó su atención para que siguieran.

-¡Katarina!- le gritó la rubia pero la chica desaparecía por el bosque seguida de las criaturas- ¡Eso no funcionara!

Lux no tuvo tiempo, pues por más que la noxiana se había llevado con ella algunos mounstros aún quedaban unos cuantos en el lugar, y estos ya la atacaban.

Voló rápido hasta donde había caído el cocinero y le ayudo a pararse.

-¡Tienen que salir de aquí! Les puedo dar tiempo ¡Pero no peleen! ¡Solo huyan a la resistencia y no dejen de correr!- indicó al hombre. Reconocía a la chica como la que había curado hace días atrás.

-Eres una maga de Demacia- contestó con ninguna duda en su voz y Lux se le quedo viendo, asintiendo luego- ningún soldado de Demacia va a salvar mi enorme trasero ¿Entiendes?

Y dicho esto se paró, mirando fijamente a uno de los mounstros más cercano, lanzo un bravo bufido y lo embistió con fuerza, no conforme con llevarse a ese primero puesto, siguió corriendo hacia el segundo y hacia el tercero, arrastrándolos a gran velocidad hasta que todos chocaron contra una piedra.

-Huyan… ¡Huyan!- ordenó Lux a los demás noxianos que quedaban y los hombres así lo hicieron.

La rubia volvió a mirar al cocinero, las venas se le marcaban en todo su torso, juntos con los fornidos músculos, del esfuerzo que hacía por reducir a las bestias.

No lo dudó, fue hacia donde estaba y apunto a todos.

-¡Cierra los ojos!- le gritó y acto seguido todo se volvió luz.

* * *

Katarina seguía corriendo en la misma dirección, no fue hasta que una de las criatura la ataco de costado que se vio obligada a esquivarla y pararse en la nieve, apenas lo hizo se vio rodeada de tres de ellos.

"¿Solo tres? ¡Me seguían más!" pensó con frustración creyendo haber dejado a sus hombres en aprietos.

Las bestias analizaron por unos momentos a la asesina y se lanzaron contra ella, fallando en sus primero intentos gracias a la agilidad de la noxiana de esquivar y moverse.

"No les hago ni cosquillas" razonó cuando con sus cuchillas intentaba derribar a uno de ellos.

Siguió esquivándolos sin problemas, esperando una buena oportunidad para huir, y esta llegó al ver unas pequeñas luces justo detrás de una de las bestias.

Tiró una de sus cuchillas hacia ese lugar y se tele trasportó a la cabeza del mounstro, pisándola con sus dos pies al momento que una explosión ocurría a sus espalda. Saltó con fuerza hacia arriba, impulsándose con sus piernas, y extendió su mano, pudiendo ver el momento justo cuando dos manos blancas le tomaban la muñeca y la jalaban, alejándola a gran velocidad por los aires de todo peligro.

* * *

Lux volaba aun sosteniendo la mano de Katarina por el bosque, empezó a creer que ya ningún mounstro la seguía cuando de un brusco movimiento de la pelirroja esta se zafo y cayó.

La noxiana aterrizó en el suelo dando un rol con agilidad, amortiguando así la caída. Jadeaba buscando recuperarse de toda la acción por la que tuvo que pasar. Solo tuvo un par de segundos a solas cuando Lux aterrizaba cerca de ella, también agitada.

-Escúchame- comenzó a hablar la demaciana, pero Katarina solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella- ¡Escúchame! ¡Esas cosas no son algo con los que los noxianos puedan lidiar! - trató de explicar, pero seguía avanzando- ¡Sé que tienes tu misión y todo eso, y que debe ser importante, pero parece que esas cosas…- detuvo su explicación al ver que la otra chica seguía de espalda alejándose- ¡Deja de ignorarme, maldita imbécil!

Ante el reclamó Katarina detuvo su marcha. Lux pudo ver como sus hombros se levantaban y bajaban al dejar escapar el aire con pesadez, luego se dio la vuelta y se quedó viéndola.

La maga aún tenía la respiración agitada, pero trató de hablar, sabiendo que la información que tenía era importante y de urgencia.

-Creo que sé a dónde se dirigen esas cosas- comenzó a explicar y vio que la pelirroja ahora avanzaba hacia ella- si tengo razón, y creo que la tengo, es algo sumamente importante y…

Pero no pudo continuar porque Katarina había acelerado su paso y en un segundo ya tenía su rostro pegado al suyo, apoyando sus labios en los de ella de una manera torpe y rápida que tomó por sorpresa a Lux, tanto que su reacción inmediata fue empujar a la otra chica y alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás mientras se cubría con ambas manos su boca.

Ahora todo era silencio mientras con los ojos bien abierto y aun cubriéndose, miraba a la pelirroja.

Katarina esperó unos segundos, y suspiró por lo bajo, acercándose de nuevo, esta vez con más cuidado, pero aun así asustando a la rubia.

-No…-negó extendiendo una mano para parar el avance de la asesina, intentando alejarla empujando su hombro cuando ya la tenía en frente, aun se cubría la boca con su otra mano.

Katarina se tomó su tiempo de mirarla y tomar con cuidado la mano que cubría sus labios, la alejó del rostro de la rubia con cuidado y sin mucho esfuerzo, avanzó un paso más, haciendo que el brazo extendido de Lux, que mantenía la distancia entre ambas, quebrara su codo y la dejara acercarse.

Llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de la demaciana y la acaricio con el pulgar, tratando de calmarla, le sonrió de lado, pensando en un montón de cosas que quería decir y, con una última mirada cansada, cerró los ojos y buscó los labios de la maga, encontrándolos al instante.

Por su parte, al sentir el suave contacto de nuevo, Lux cerró los ojos con fuerza, y estrujo en su mano la ropa del hombro de la pelirroja, resistiéndose. Su cabeza no conseguía hilar ni un solo pensamiento, y en lo que se aturdía no se dio cuenta que la mano que había usado para alejar a la otra chica ahora la atraía más a su cuerpo.

Para cuando se alejó del rostro de la pelirroja, solo lo hizo para volver a besarla, esta vez abrazando su cuello y relajando el rostro, entregándose a la placentera sensación.

Esta vez fue Katarina la que se alejó, analizando la mirada azul que tenía cerca.

-Creo… creo que tenías algo impórtate que decirme- habló la pelirroja aun presa de los brazos de la otra chica.

-Ya no lo recuerdo- comentó con inocencia la rubia, provocando que la noxiana ensanchara su sonrisa.

Acercó sus labios a la frente de la más chica y deposito un beso en él, dejándose abrazar.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!- exclamó de repente, alejándose- esas cosas, el artefacto, los Avarosan… esas cosas, buscan el artefacto, atacaron primero al pueblo porque es donde los Avarosan trataban de dejarlo, y los ataca a ustedes porque buscan el que los noxianos robaron.

-¿Cómo saben ellos que nosotros lo tenemos?

-No tengo idea, pero los vi moverse… y se mueven al oeste.

-Es donde está la resistencia noxiana… ahí está el artefacto.

-¿Qué?

-El artefacto está escondido en la tienda de Cassiopeia, en la resistencia.

-Entonces esas cosas saben rastrear los artefactos, por eso ignoraron a los demacianos, por eso te dejaron de seguir a ti, van en busca de sus objetivos y mata a quienes se crucen en frente- terminó razonando Lux.

-En la resistencia hay soldados heridos y es nuestro lugar de descanso y recuperación, si esos mounstros la atacan no habrá nada que nos pueda salvar.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a moverse por el bosque, corriendo en dirección a la resistencia.

-Espera, espera- la detuvo Katarina- tengo una idea. Tu vuela y ve a la resistencia lo más rápido que puedas ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-Eso creo.

-Bien, hazlo y trae el artefacto, yo seguiré avanzando hasta encontrarme con mis hombres. Me encontraras entre ellos, avanzaremos hacia la resistencia.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Tu hazlo- volvió a pedir retomando la carrera- es la única oportunidad que tendremos, y si estoy en lo cierto ninguno más tendrá que enfrentarse a esas cosas.

-Bien… cuídate- pidió ya dejando de correr, sino volando al lado de la asesina.

-Tú también.

* * *

Lux reconoció el exterior de la caverna, y aumento su velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada, no olvido cubrir su cabeza con la capucha, pero aun así los noxianos la miraron con desconfianza.

Recordaba cual era la tienda de Cassiopeia, pues había visto a la mujer entrando y saliendo de esta los días que estuvo allí.

Sin titubeos se dirigió a esta y entró, no encontró a nadie allí, pero si al cofre. Trató de abrirlo pero al momento de hacerlo unas serpientes rodearon su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la de ojos amarillos, clavándoselos.

-Katarina me pidió llevarle el artefacto, pienso hacerlo.

-Debes estar loca si crees que voy a dejar que…- comenzó a contestar con odio, pero tuvo que callarse al ver como sus serpientes y ellas misma quedaban inmovilizadas por unos repentinos hechizos.

-No es como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso- dijo con autoridad la rubia, abriendo el cofre y sacando el artefacto.

Y así de rápido como llegó, se fue.

* * *

La maga voló por el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar y ya divisaba a los noxianos corriendo a su dirección. Buscó entre ellos a Katarina, y la encontró justo detrás de todos, luchado y retrasando a los mounstros para darle ventaja a los hombres.

-¡Katarina!- la llamó ayudándola con uno de los mounstros. Al alejarse y seguir corriendo le paso el artefacto.

-Tu sigue avanzando, guía a mis hombres a un desvío, asegúrate que ningún mounstro los sigan antes de dirigirte a la resistencia ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo.

-Seguramente algunos lo seguirán, pero te aseguro que serán pocos, ve de matarles ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Sí- contestó con contundencia- ¿Qué harás tú?

-Si tú tienes razón, ellos seguirán el artefacto. Si yo lo tengo, me seguirán a mí… hare que me sigan lejos de la resistencia- explicó con claridad la mayor.

-Entonces dámelo a mí, yo puedo volar, jamás lograran atraparme.

-No, tú eres la única que es capaz de aturdirlos y lograr ganarles, quiero que lleves a mis hombres a salvo ¿Entiendes? Yo también soy veloz, no me alcanzaran, descuida.

-Pero…

-Por favor, no me discutas, no hay tiempo- pidió aun corriendo, sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a fatigarla.

-Está bien.

-¡Bien!

Katarina se paró en seco y encaró a los primeros monstruos que le seguían, le sonrió y les mostro el artefacto, moviéndolo de un lado a otro en su mano.

En un primer momento las bestias parecieron atontarse y luego bramaron con estruendo dirigiéndose a quien portaba el objeto. La asesina no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a correr hacia su costado, alejándose de la ruta que había tomado sus hombres.

* * *

Como bien había dicho la líder de los noxianos, pocos mounstros siguieron a los soldados. Las inhumanas bestias parecían no conocer el cansancio, el mismo que ya comenzaba a alentar a los hombres que huían de ellas.

Lux era consciente de esto y hacia varios minutos que su cabeza trataba de ingeniar algún plan para deshacerse de las molestas criaturas.

Ubicó al único soldado que conocía, el cocinero, y se acercó a él.

-Lleva a los hombres por allá- le dijo volando a su lado, y enorme sujeto vio la dirección señalada y asintió entendiendo al instante el plan.

Los soldados fueron conducidos a través de un lago congelado. La chica esperó que el último soldado pasara y le hizo frente a los mounstros. El cocinero se quedó a su lado y de un fuerte hachazo abrió una brecha en la capa de hielo, Lux metió la mano allí y concentrándose envió hechizos a través del agua hasta llegar a los pies de las bestias, los hizo explotar sin que los mounstros se dieran cuenta hasta que ya fuera muy tarde. El hielo se quebró y el lago se los tragó a todos.

Lux jadeaba al igual que el hombre al lado suyo, se mantenían inmóvil viendo el lugar donde las criaturas habían desaparecido, les tomó varios segundos convencerse de que ya no los iban a seguir.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí- dijo el cocinero aun sin quitar la vista del lago- mounstros que nos atacan del medio de la nada, demacianos ayudando a noxianos ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué Shurima se seque?

-Lleva a tus hombres a la resistencia ahora que nadie los sigue- recomendó Lux mirando a su alrededor. Luego emprendió el vuelo alejándose del lugar.

Quería buscar a Katarina y sacarla de apuros si era necesario, pero por más que voló toda la zona varias veces no encontró rastro de la pelirroja ni de los mounstros, como si hubieran desaparecido de repente.

Poco a poco el bosque fue quedando en silencio y la oscuridad comenzó a caer con la noche.

Cansada de buscar, Lux regresó a la resistencia, con la esperanza de que la asesina haya regresado, pero allí tampoco tuvieron noticias de ella…

Ni esa noche, ni al día siguiente, ni al día que le siguió a ese.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Sí, señoras y señores, caballas y caballeros, 18 capítulos después, la autora de este fic se dignó a escribir lo que prometen todos los fic de romance.

Es una HDP la autora de esto ¿Cómo los va a hacer esperar 18 capítulos así? Nah, no tiene perdón de Dios, yo que ustedes le dejo Review :v

A partir de ahora ya no los hare sufrir tanto, los capítulos comenzaran a tener más elementos de la índole esa fru fru XD pero sin dejar la esencia de lo que viene siendo.

Y si, creedlo o no, el capítulo que viene va a ser GENIAL! No con tanta acción como viene siendo los últimos, pero va a ser genial a su modo, ya van a ver, ya van a leer.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenece. Soy main Katarina y como Main Katarina estoy aprendiendo su rework, pero desde ya lo amo. Y soy Main Lux y como Main Lux estoy que me babeo a diario por su definitiva.

* * *

 _Capítulo 19_

* * *

 _ **Yo cuidare de ti**_

* * *

Cassiopeia miraba el bosque a través de la entrada de la caverna, atrás suyo se escuchaba los sonidos de un campamento siendo levantados por hombres que se disponían a partir a primera hora de la mañana.

No era lo que a ella le interesaba realmente. Aún faltaba alguien importante entre ellos y no tenía intenciones de partir sin ese peso entre sus filas.

Miró por detrás de su hombro con disimulo y allí estaba, tratando de llamar la menor atención posible, pero muy atenta a ella, una figura delgada cubierta con una túnica clara con capucha, parada a algunos metros de donde estaba.

"Increíble que esta escoria siga entre nosotros" pensó, mientras volvía su vista al bosque "No durmió nada, aunque comió algo" recordaba como parecía que Lux había entablado alguna especie de relación con el cocinero, y este se encargó de ser lo suficientemente atento como para pasarle un plato de comida.

"Y ahora me hace la guardia a mi…"

Cassiopeia suspiró y recordó la última discusión con su hermana, días atrás, cuando embravecida la encaró por el fracaso de la misión.

 _-¡¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?!- le espetó en la cara ya no conteniendo su bronca._

 _-Hice lo que creía correcto en ese momento, no teníamos tan marcada ventaja, nos emboscaron bien- trató de explicar Katarina- Ashe era nuestro mayor temor en la misión, al aparecer ella y atacarnos como._

 _-¡Ella no nos atacó a nosotros! ¡Atacó a la demaciana!- contestó de inmediato, no dejándose calmar por la serenidad de la pelirroja- ¡Nosotros podíamos seguir! ¡Podíamos ganar y terminar la misión justo allí! Pero tu ¡Idiota! Anunciaste retirada ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Katarina se había quedado en silencio, ya sin poder mirar a su hermana._

 _-¡¿Por qué?!- insistió sin darle tiempo de armar una excusa._

 _-Ya te lo dije, hice lo que creí mejor para nosotros y…_

 _-¡Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para ella! ¡Para salvarla!_

 _-Ella nos salvó a nosotras, se lo debíamos- contestó con seguridad mirando a los ojos amarillos de la menor- si no regresábamos pronto moriría, no podía dejar que…_

Cassiopeia se agarró la mano, refregándosela con la otra, sintió la sensación de ardor de solo recordarlo. Había sido tan fuerte la bofetada que le había dado a su hermana que apenas pegarle, tuvo que cubrir su mano.

"Supongo que es verdad, si mi hermana no hubiera traído a la demaciana tan rápido hasta aquí, no estaría parada allí como perrito esperando tener noticia de su dueño" pensó viendo de reojo de nuevo hacia Lux.

 _-¡¿Cuántos noxianos murieron hoy y tú no levantaste retirada por ninguno de ellos?! ¡Por ninguno de los nuestros!- siguió escupiéndole luego del golpe- ¡Nuestros hombres dan su vida todos los días por la lealtad hacia Noxus! ¡Por la lealtad al alto mando! ¡Por la lealtad a ti! ¡Y nunca te tembló el pulso para seguir la batalla! ¡Porque todos aquí sabemos que la misión es más importante! ¡¿Y de repente en tu cabeza todo se nubla porque una estúpida niña se iba a morir?! ¡Una demaciana! ¡No cualquiera! ¡Una que se encargó de matar a cientos de los nuestros!_

 _La menor de las hermanas podía ver que la otra solo mantenía la mirada baja._

 _-¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿En qué estás pensando para decidir de una forma tan estúpida que es más importante salvarle la vida a una…?- ella misma se interrumpió cuando creyó saber la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntar y la mirada paso de enojo a incredulidad- Tu…- la llamó pero Katarina siguió sin mirarla- no puede ser…_

 _Ahora una pequeña risa salía de ella, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste, pero al ver la seriedad de la pelirroja su voz se volvió a tornar pesada y llena de odio._

 _-Tú desarrollaste sentimientos por ella- acusó y esperó por unos segundos que su hermana se lo negara. Al ver que Katarina seguía en la misma postura, escapándole a su mirada, no siendo capaz de contradecir eso, sintió que algo se le removía en el estómago- eres más idiota de lo que todos andan diciendo._

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron al ver una sombra zigzagueante acercarse por la oscuridad de los arboles hasta llegar donde ella. Recibió a su servidor con cariño mientras la serpiente le subía por la pierna y se acomodaba en su brazo, brindándole con su fría mirada la información que traía para su ama.

-Ya veo…- murmuró acariciando al reptil y luego mirando el bosque.

No tardó en volver al campamento y buscar a uno de los líderes, al pasar al lado de Lux notó que era seguida por su mirada.

-Los planes siguen como lo dijimos, antes de salir el sol ya nadie debe quedar en la resistencia, quiero a los hombres fuera de tierra a más tardar una hora luego de los primeros rayos del día.

-Sí, señora- contestó con contundencia el otro líder y la mujer asintió.

-No nos esperen, si llegamos llegaremos, de lo contrario no las arreglaremos a nuestro modo. Esta misión ya ha sido demasiado desastrosa como para darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo… u hombres.

-Sí, señora- volvió a afirmar y con esto Cassiopeia se dirigió a la entrada de la caverna nuevamente.

Comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás, internándose en el bosque, saludando con la cabeza a los guardias que cuidaban el perímetro, hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos de las proximidades de la resistencia, solo entonces se detuvo y esperó que quien la seguía se acercara lo suficiente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte que crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto sin mirar atrás, escuchando como unos pasos se hacían camino por la nieve, acercándose.

-Iré contigo.

-No, no lo harás- contestó ahora si volteándose para encarar a Lux. La rubia aun llevaba la capucha puesta pero su rostro se dejaba ver.

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando…- contestó con tenacidad- iré contigo.

-No necesito escolta ¿Sabes?

-No me importa, ignórame si quieres.

-¿Cómo podría ignorar lo fastidiosa que eres? ¿No tienes una nación a la cual volver? ya sabes, una que te quiera allí ¿O es que eres tan inútil y molesta que ni siquiera allí te soportan?

-Volveré a Demacia y te prometo que la próxima vez que tengas que lidiar conmigo será el día de tu muerte, pero primero…- siguió diciendo con el mismo hastío que se la trataba- te ayudare a traerla de vuelta.

-¿De verdad has estado estos días esperando entre noxianos, ya siendo completamente libre, solo para traer a unos de sus líderes de vuelta? ¿Es una moda? ¿Día de traicionar a tu nación o algo así?

-Por qué quiera o no traerla de vuelta no son tus asuntos, a ti te conviene una mano. Ya sé que su ejército piensa dejar la caverna en pocas horas y retirarse, este Katarina o no, pero tú vas a buscarla por tu cuenta, por eso mandaste a tus serpientes, y ahora sabes donde esta… el que no vengas acompañada por nadie más quiere decir que priorizas velocidad y sigilo en vez de buscar luchar o ir a caballo con una escuadra a rescatarla o buscarla… ¿En qué tipo de problemas esta?

-En unos de los que yo sola soy completamente capaz de sacarla, ninguna de las dos necesita tu ayuda, vuelve a tu nación y deja de fastidiarnos… o juro que te matare, ganas no me falta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tú vas a matarme?- preguntó haciendo que la medio mujer cambiara de postura a una más molesta y llena de rencor- Podrías haberlo hecho en estos días que estuve entre ustedes ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Estoy comenzando a preguntarme lo mismo, mocosa despreciable…

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres- siguió desafiando la rubia, Cassiopeia tuvo que respirar profundamente para reprimirse- Tú no eres rival para mí-contesto no con soberbia, sino con verdadera seguridad y honestidad- mientras más rápido admitas eso y te hagas a la idea que no te libraras de mi hasta que traigamos de vuelta a Katarina, mejor para ambas… ¿Entonces…?

"Tú no eres rival para mi" repitió Cassiopeia en su mente mientras el enojo que traía era remplazado por asombro, mientras Lux pasaba a su lado, adelantándose, invitándola a continuar.

-¿Qué tienes? Vamos- insistió viendo como la otra maga no avanzaba y solo se la quedaba viendo.

-No puedo creerlo- logró decir, haciendo que Lux la mirara con curiosidad- es mutuo.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó la demaciana- ¿De qué hablas?- ahora la seguridad que traía se desvanecía en vergüenza.

-La idiotez- contestó con seguridad la otra mujer, pasando a su lado y siguiendo su camino- la idiotez que traen… es mutua.

* * *

Lux aterrizó a las afueras de la ciudad, en la arboleda, alejada de la entrada y de los guardias, solo segundos de haber puestos los pies en la nieve Cassiopeia se apareció a su lado.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó la rubia aun mirando la entrada, iluminada por unas antorchas, podía distinguir guardias de la Garra Invernal en las proximidades.

-La prisión está del lado del acantilado- contestó Cassiopeia también observando la guardia.

La demaciana había recibido realmente poca información de la medio mujer, pero la necesaria. Katarina había caído prisionera de la Garra Invernal, la cual tomó de nuevo en sus poderíos el pueblo en disputa los cuales los Avarosan pretendían. Desconocía los demás detalles, del mismo modo que ignoraba si la hermana de la pelirroja le ocultaba más cosas o era todo lo que sabía.

-¿Cómo haremos para entrar?- se animó a preguntar.

-Pues…- comenzó la de ojos amarillos analizando de nuevo la entrada- es obvio que Sejuani quiere estar segura que los Avarosan ni siquiera se asomen, y nosotros no somos realmente sus aliados más cercanos, no podemos caminar por la entrada dando saludos.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Rodeemos el área, busquemos la prisión…-sugirió y así lo hicieron.

Ahora Lux miraba la prisión del pueblo, el edificio estaba armado sobre la misma roca que daba a un acantilado, pocas ventanas se dejaban ver, saliendo de ellas una débil luz amarillenta.

-Por arriba será más sencillo ingresar- comentó Cassiopeia.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?

-Por favor- dijo con asco la media mujer, transformándose en docenas de serpientes que se alejaron de la maga y comenzaron a subir las paredes del acantilado sin problema.

Lux no perdió mucho tiempo observándola y emprendió vuelo hasta el techo del edificio de piedra. Una vez allí se vio sola. En un costado había un apartado con una puerta, espero unos minutos y esta se abrió del lado de adentro.

La maga entro pasando al lado del Cassiopeia que cerró la puerta nuevamente, solo caminar unos pasos por ese pasillo y unas estatuas de piedra llamo su atención.

-¿Están muertos?- preguntó al reconocer que esas estatuas habían sido soldadas.

-No…- contestó sin ánimo la medio mujer y siguieron avanzando.

Lux caminaba detrás de la noxiana, quien parece saber bien a donde se dirigía, pasaron un pasillo bajando por unas escaleras y abrió una puerta, pero la celda oscura estaba vacía.

-La cambiaron de lugar- comentó en tono neutro- agh… no tenemos mucho tiempo…

-Nos dividamos- sugirió la rubia- ambas somos muy buena en lo que respecta a reconocimiento, el edificio es grande, pero con nuestras habilidades no nos tomara nada encontrarla.

-Tomare el ala derecha- dijo sin más la otra mujer y se perdió por el pasillo, dejando a la demaciana sola.

* * *

Lux llevaba ya media hora caminando por los pasillos oscuros de esa prisión. La mayoría de las celdas estaban vacías, las pocas que estaban habitadas tenían a sus ocupantes bastante inmovilizados y reducidos. También le llamaba la atención la falta de guardias.

"Aunque seguramente se deba a que están en los alrededores del pueblo, cuidando el perímetro de los Avarosan o los noxianos y poco le importa lo que ya está adentro de aquí"

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta abarrotada de una celda, su interior era oscuro pero la magia que la rodeaba había captado algo allí, se quedó apoyándose en uno de los barrotes, intentando mirar hacia adentro.

La débil luz de un artefacto de fuego iluminaba un poco la celda, pero fue lo suficiente para que Lux lograra ver a alguien colgado de manos en una de las paredes, una cabellera roja y pesada caía hacia adelante cubriéndole el rostro, pero no necesitaba más para reconocerla.

-Katarina…-murmuró al tiempo que empujaba los barrotes, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Dio una nueva vista rápida al pasillo donde estaba pero no encontró nada que la ayudara en su labor, al mismo tiempo que razono que se encontraba sola.

Con uno de sus dedos tocó la cerradura de la puerta, mandando unas luces adentros del metal y a continuación haciéndola explotar en un pequeño círculo controlado. Al empujar de nuevo la puerta se abrió.

Con cuidado la cerró detrás de ella y se acercó a la mujer que estaba colgada, dándose cuenta que era la única en la celda.

-¿Kat?- la llamó y pudo ver como la pelirroja había movido un poco su cara hacia arriba, dejando ver un poco su rostro ahora, uno de sus ojos verdes la enfocaban y una débil sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro- ¿Estas bien?

Era una pregunta sin sentido.

Ahora estando más cerca, Lux podía ver el estado tan maltratado en el que se encontraba la noxiana.

Unas muñequeras de metal oxidado le sostenían las manos por arriba de su cabeza, y la hacían colgar desde allí, se podía ver la sangre saliendo de sus muñecas manchando sus brazos, llevaba una remera negra sin mangas, la misma que creía haberla visto puesta la última vez, solo que arruinada y cortada en varias partes. Se dejaba ver el abdomen con marcas y quemaduras vivas. Sus pies llegaban a tocar el suelo, pero no para apoyarse, las piernas simplemente caían.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó la demaciana, pero no lograba palabras de la otra chica.

Con una de sus manos le intentó correr los mechones de la cara y al verla ahora un nudo se le hizo en el estómago.

El ojo con la cicatriz característica era la que la miraba, pero el parpado del otro estaba tan hinchado y de un tono violáceo rojo que casi no podía verse el interior, tenía un tajo marcado en la frente, de donde la sangre había salido manchando toda la mejilla derecha, llevaba también el labio partido.

Al verse tan observada, Katarina desvió la mirada hacia abajo, haciendo que Lux reaccionara ante su incomodidad.

-Descuida- dijo mirando ahora las muñequeras, tocándola con sus dedos- te curare por completo, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Una pequeña explosión hizo que la cadena que sostenía la muñequera se rompiera, liberando a Katarina de la pared y haciendo que cayera hacia adelante. Lux trató de sostenerla pero terminó cayendo de rodilla ante el repentino peso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó por la torpeza y sintió una débil risa de la otra chica por respuesta.

Katarina había caído con los brazos sobre la cabeza de Lux, al estar todavía presa con las muñequeras parecía que abraza su cuello, y cuando la maga trato de moverse, se vio atada al peso de la pelirroja.

Con cuidado tomó los brazos de la mayor y los subió liberando su cuello, acomodando a Katarina contra la pared, en una posición de sentada.

Aun de rodillas Lux trató de acomodarle el cabello detrás de la oreja, para poderle hablar y que la mirara, pero al hacerlo sus dedos se humedecieron. Miró con atención la zona y notó que la oreja que tocaba tenia marcados tajos en su largo, como si la hubieran estado cortando por turno.

"La estuvieron torturando" razonó aun analizando la herida.

-¿Qué querían?- preguntó comenzando a cuestionarse cosas.

-El artefacto- contestó con debilidad la mayor.

Lux mostró su desconcierto. Había llegado a concluir que la Garra invernal tenía el artefacto ya que logro aprisionar a su poseedora.

-¿No lo tenías contigo cuando te atraparon?- preguntó y la chica negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Por eso me mantienen con vida… lo quieren.

-No sabía que Sejuani sabia del artefacto.

-Sabe poco…- trató de explicar la noxiana pero una mueca de dolor la interrumpió.

-Está bien… está bien- dijo Lux priorizando el sacarla de allí antes que la información, pero al analizar de nuevo el estado de la chica, volvió a reparar en su oreja.

La herida le parecía tan horrible que le hizo caso a su impulso y tocando con sus dedos con cuidado la piel maltratada comenzó a curarla.

Tuvo que interrumpir su labor cuando las manos encadenadas de Katarina tomaron la suya y desvió su vista de la herida para mirar los ojos cansado de la noxiana.

-He pensado mucho en ti.

Las palabras que se le habían dicho cobraron sentido para Lux al mismo tiempo que sentía la calidez e inquietud que invadía su pecho.

Aun apenada por la confesión le brindo una sonrisa a la pelirroja y ahora paso sus dedos por el ojo golpeado que tenía en frente.

Le sorprendía como aun con el rostro prácticamente destruido y solo dándole media sonrisa, Katarina le seguía pareciendo muy hermosa, inclusive las heridas le daban un aire de braveza aún más grande del que traía habitualmente.

Lux terminó apoyando su palma en la mejilla y la notó realmente fría en contraste con el calor que traía su cuerpo, acaricio con su pulgar la piel.

-No me beses.

Las palabras tranquila de la pelirroja la hicieron despabilar, haciéndole notar la proximidad con la que se había acercado a su rostro.

-Yo… no iba a…- comenzó a decir alejándose un poco.

-Estoy muy sucia y llena de sangre, no te sabré bien.

La nueva confesión logro avergonzar lo suficiente a la maga para esta ve si desviar la mirada a la celda.

-Claro…- terminó diciendo poniendo atención a cualquier objeto.

Terminó mirando con detenimiento el artefacto que daba luz a la celda. No parecía que su finalidad era iluminar, por más que lo hacía. La curiosidad de Lux lo llevo a analizarlo un momento y cuando descubrió de qué se trataba comenzó a entender un par de cosas.

-¿Estas drogada?- preguntó recibiendo un leve asentimiento de la mayor.

Lo que colgaba con una pequeña llama debajo, era un pequeño caldero, del tamaño de un vaso mediano, un contenido blanco goteaba, el humo que salía también era pálido, se notaba una jeringa de hierro apoyada a un lado.

-Bueno… eso explica un par de cosas- confesó la maga consiguiendo otra sonrisa de la noxiana- ¿Duele?- preguntó y Katarina dio un nuevo asentimiento.

Lux analizó de nuevo el cuerpo y vio unas marcas particulares en las muñecas, como si algo punzante sin cuidado hubiera buscado las venas. Con cuidado toco la zona y al instante la otra chica formó una mueca de dolor, aunque no dijo nada.

-Descuida, también puedo parar eso- habló con seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un sonido extraño se escuchó afuera de la celda.

Ambas se quedaron muy quietas por varios segundos pero nada más paso.

-Primero será mejor que te saquemos de aquí.

Uso un nuevo hechizo para romper las cadenas que aprisionaban los tobillos entre ellos y contra la pared y tomo con cuidado las manos de Katarina, haciendo que pasaran por su cabeza y abrazaran de nuevo su cuello. Sosteniéndola desde la espalda trató de ayudarla a pararse, pero veía que la asesina no lograba apoyar sus plantas.

-¿Puedes pararte?- preguntó y sintió al lado de su mejilla como la cabeza de la chica negaba- ¿Qué tienes?

-No siento los pies.

Lux ya había admirado, cuando rompió las tobilleras, que habían descalzado a la noxiana y que el color de la piel en la zona era de un preocupante azul violáceo.

-Resiste, saldremos de aquí pronto- le aseguró la maga, y poniendo más fuerza de su parte logró poner en pie a Katarina, ayudándose de la pared.

Sintió nuevamente preocupación cuando el dorso de su mano toco la fría piedra de la celda, recordando que la pelirroja había estado encadenada pegada a esa pared. Con su palma toco la espalda de Katarina y la encontró ridículamente tensa y fría, era obvio que la tela de la destrozada remera que traía no hacía nada contra el frio.

Lux la escuchó suspirar cuando refregaba con sus manos la espalda, tratando de trasmitirle calor, ahora se daba cuenta que la mayor ya no solo dependía de su cuello para sostenerse, sino que le abrazaba, ocultando su cabeza en su hombro, tratando de que el contacto relajara su tenso y congelado cuerpo.

-Yo te curare, lo prometo… estarás bien, pronto…- le aseguró abrazándola también- ya lo veras.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

La maga alejó el rostro del hombro de Katarina y miró hacia la entrada, la figura de Cassiopeia las veía apoyada desde el marco.

-Nos tenemos que ir- insistió acercándose a ambas, Lux asintió.

La demaciana dejo tomo de la cintura a Katarina, aun dejándola abrazar su cuello y cargando casi todo su peso trató que la mayor apoyara sus pies.

-Bien- cercioró la menor de las hermanas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero apenas acercarse escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo cercano. Volvió a sus pasos y cerro la celda quedando adentro.

Lux no necesitó preguntar para saber que en pronto estarían en problemas. Miró de nuevo a Katarina, convenciéndose de que no podría ni siquiera caminar, lejos de luchar, y realmente era un peso si de tratar de defenderse consistía.

-¿Tu puedes salir por tu cuenta?- le preguntó a Cassiopeia.

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos- contestó con seguridad aun mirando la puerta de la celda.

-Bien, hazlo entonces- le dijo la maga y se perfilo para la pequeña ventana de la celda, donde la luz de la noche entraba.

Apuntó con su mano libre la pared y Cassiopeia mirándola de reojo se convirtió en docenas de serpiente que salieron por la puerta, donde algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar de los guardias que venían.

-Sé que no te gusta la idea de que te cargue, muchos menos de volar… pero es lo único que pude pensar- mencionó Lux juntando energía en su mano.

Los guardias aun asombrados por las serpientes que habían salido de la celda, quedaron más atontados al escuchar una fuerte explosión del mismo lugar. Se apresuraron a llegar hasta la puerta y la encontraron sin llave.

Una vez adentro quedaron atónitos al ver como la pared que daba al acantilado ya no estaba como tampoco la rehén que custodiaban.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Capitulo corto, pero tendrán pronto el siguiente… espero XD

Me gustaría que supieras algo respecto a los Review.

Yo valoro cada uno de ellos, sin importar que lo que digan es que el capítulo no le gusto por algo, o no les gusta tal idea, o esas cosas. Yo de verdad valoro que se me tome "En serio" por así decirlo.

Cuando ustedes se toman la molestia de corregirme o criticarme (Criticarme bien, no "Este fin es una mierda" o "Asco") criticarme bien, diciendo lo que a ustedes les parece y demás, es perfecto, me gusta eso, me gusta eso tanto como me gusta escuchar que les gusta el fic.

Yo siempre leo lo que comentan y lo tengo en cuenta, y me fijo y veo por eso. Siempre mi opinión de lo que yo hago, y lo que yo creo, es lo que más doy importancia, pero aun así valoro mucho sus comentarios y trato de mejorar… sooo, no me molesta para nada. Me gusta.

Subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto, ya saben que sus comentarios y Review me motivan y me hacen escribir más rápido :v ayuden a esta pobre servidora u.u


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Legue of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si, les quedó muy linda la Lux elementalista

* * *

 _Capítulo 20_

* * *

 _ **Cumpliendo mi palabra**_

* * *

Un aleatorio sonido de madera crujiendo, el olor a mar y el persistente pero lento vaivén que recibía, hizo que Katarina se fuera despertando de a poco.

Lo primero que divisó fue la puerta de madera cerrada, la luz de día pegaba sobre ella, eso fue lo siguiente que vio, la ventana. A través de ella podía ver un cielo anaranjado oscuro, no podría decir que hora eran con exactitud pero adivinaba que no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

-Suponía que no tardarías tanto más en despertar- comentó Lux viendo como los ojos verdes de su acompañante analizaban la zona para luego posarse en ella- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pero la pregunta no fue contestada, Katarina solo la miraba confundida- ¿Sabes dónde estás?- intentó de nuevo pero más silencio- ¿Sabes quién eres o...?

-Sí, Lux- contestó finalmente llevándose una mano a la frente y tratando de sentarse en la cama.

-No trates de pararte.

-No iba a hacerlo, solo…- comenzó a decir mientras con un gran esfuerzo de su parte logro apoyar su espalda en el cabezal de la cama y tener así una mejor vista de la habitación.

Ahora la pelirroja intentaba responder las demás preguntas que se hacía, terminó de razonar y recordar lo que había pasado y volvió su vista a la rubia, quien era la única que la acompañaba.

-¿Hace cuánto zarpamos?

-Mmmmm no lo sé en realidad, tus hombres ya habían zarpado cuando llegamos, tuve que cargarte hasta aquí.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso?

-Unas 9 o 10 horas.

Ahora Katarina recordaba haber estado consiente de momentos, cuando sentía el viento en la cara y el cuerpo de Lux debajo de ella; las voces de sus hombres al llegar a bordo, la voz de su hermana poniendo orden; ella siendo recostada en la cama; más voces; unas cuantas personas examinándolas; recordaba mareos y vomito; recordaba sentirse fatal ya adentro de la habitación.

-Quiero hablar con Cassiopeia- anuncio y destapándose trató de pararse, pero las fuerzas le faltaban y el cuerpo le dolía prácticamente en todas partes, una nueva mirada a su cuerpo le mostro las heridas más próximas que podía ver, las de sus piernas, las cuales aún tenían un horrible color y varias vendas con manchas de sangres, notó lo mismo en sus muñecas y manos.

-La iré a buscar- propuso Lux acercándose a la mayor- pero tú no te muevas. Las vendas que llevas son meramente de contención, aun no te hemos curado apropiadamente, todavía lo estamos haciendo.

Al escuchar esto la pelirroja puso atención en las manos y ropa de la demaciana, también había manchas de sangres en ella, pero no parecían la suya. Atrás de ella se podía ver vendas, tijeras, agujas y unos recipientes con agua y trapos, la mayoría sucios ya.

-No tardare- anuncio de nuevo y se alejó de la cama, levanto de una pequeña mesa próxima un trapo azul y cubrió su boca, se subió su capucha y dejo la habitación.

* * *

-… La orden de desplegar las tropas y regresar al estado nos llegaron al día siguiente de que desaparecieras, estuvimos de acuerdo con los demás líderes de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente y partir- seguía explicando Cassiopeia.

-¿Por qué les ordenaron retirarse? ¿Fuimos descubiertos acaso?-indagó con un dejo de molestia la pelirroja

-No, nadie atacó la resistencia, ni siquiera un enemigo se acercó a los perímetros.

-¿Y por qué estamos en los barcos de retirada?

-Ya te lo dije, se nos ordenó volver.

-Ni siquiera terminamos nuestra misión… menos aún se elevó un informe que llegara a Noxus con tiempo.

-No, nadie lo hizo, simplemente se nos ordenó regresar, es extraño, es verdad… pero dadas las circunstancia nos ha venido bien.

-Si… es extraño.

-Cuando lleguemos a Capital sabremos más cosas.

Katarina dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la puerta del camarote. Lux se había retirado dejando que las hermanas pudieran hablar más libremente de los acontecimientos.

-¿Por qué está a bordo?- preguntó la asesina sin ver a la menor.

-Me pregunto lo mismo- contestó sin ganas la medio mujer, no teniendo que preguntar a quien se refería- se quedó en la resistencia, como perro que espera a su dueño, por noticias de ti. Me descubrió yendo a buscarte y se apuntó. Pensé que sería lo demasiado inteligente para no abordar, pero abordó contigo. Parece que la tienes bien amaestrada, se cubrió el rostro y no hablo con nadie, haciendo todo lo que le indicara que hiciera.

Katarina ahora si miró con atención a Cassiopeia, dándole una mirada dura, a la mujer le tomo unos segundos interpretarla y luego rio.

-Oh… ¿Tú crees que la he vuelto a esclavizar?- preguntó con gracia, pero Katarina aun mantenía la misma expresión- no hermanita, yo realmente la prefiero muerta antes que andar cargándola. Ella sola abordó, por su propia cuenta te acomodo en la habitación que se nos indicó. Por más que la amenace, se negó a dejarte en manos de… ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? Ah sí… "Los apestosos magos noxianos"- comentó recordándolo, ahora la noxiana desvió su mirada hacia los trapos oscuros- Nuestros magos y yo aun así hicimos lo nuestro… aunque debo admitir que la niña ayudo bastante.

-¿Ahora la admites útil?

-Sería más útil para Noxus como alimento para los peces, y créeme que ganas no me faltan de tirarla por la borda.

"Aunque quizás tú te tirarías luego para sacarla" pensó la menor con cansancio al tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Nadie contestó pero aun así esta se abrió y Lux entró trayendo una jarra y paños limpios.

-Creo que repartirán la cena pronto- comentó al ver como las dos hermanas se le quedaban viendo.

-Cuando te sientas mejor reúnete conmigo y el capitán, debemos arreglar unos asuntos con los demás líderes, recuerda que no navegamos sola.

-Claro- contestó la mayor y Cassiopeia pasó sin volver a mirar a Lux, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

-No realmente- contestó vagamente la pelirroja.

Lux se sacó la capucha y el trapo que cubría su boca luego de asegurar la puerta.

-Tenías unos tajos muy profundos en las piernas, te cocieron y vendaron, como las demás heridas, pero me gustaría curarlas ahora apropiadamente- explicó la rubia- ¿Me permites…?- comenzó a preguntar indicando la cama, Katarina asintió.

La maga se sentó en el borde, y pidiendo permiso de nuevo examino primero la venda de la pierna derecha de Katarina, por arriba de la rodilla. La descubrió y la pelirroja podía ver ahora a que se refería, aun recordaba el momento que se la hicieron.

-Sera mejor que te saque los puntos, si te curo y el hilo queda aún en la piel removerlo será luego un problema- explicó y la pelirroja volvió a asentir- bien.

Y acercándose la pequeña mesa con los recipientes y las vendas, armándose con unas tijeras, se dedicó a tratar la herida.

* * *

Katarina seguía con mirada atenta a Lux, todos los gestos y movimientos que realizaba, como el de ahora, por ejemplo levantarse y limpiarse las manos de su sangre, refregarse el ojo y suspirar, y volver a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Podrías levantarte un poco la camiseta?- preguntó la rubia y solo recibió una mirada confusa de la otra chica- No puedo hacer más por tus piernas, estarna bien, te aseguro que ni tendrán una marca, el color que llevan son por algunos hematomas y por el frio que tuvieron que pasar, volverá a la normalidad con un poco de tiempo. Me gustaría ahora tratar tu abdomen, tenías quemaduras cuando te pusieron las vendas, los magos noxianos pusieron una pomada por debajo, pero es solo para calmar la quemadura, no curarla… o eso dijeron.

-Estas cansada- comentó Katarina y la demaciana no lo negó- como dices, tenemos magos y personal médico, ellos puede curarme, tu descansa.

-Yo soy capaz de curarte, aparte…

-¿Los magos noxianos apestan?- trató de adivinar la mayor.

-Sí, dejan mucho que desear.

-Tenemos una forma diferente de curar, es verdad, pero pueden hacerlo. Y aunque no puedan, estaré bien, no voy a morirme.

-Yo se…- contestó Lux y desvió la mirada a la ventana, ya la noche había caído por completo, suspiró de nuevo- pero me gustaría curarte ¿Puedes recostarte en la cama y levantar un poco tu camiseta?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque recostada será más fácil ver la quemadura de tu abdomen en su totalidad y así…

-¿Por qué quieres curarme?- la interrumpió.

-Porque eso prometí ¿No es así?- contestó tratando de darle poca importancia mientras miraba las vendas limpias- te lo dije en la celda, vas a estar bien. Ahora… ¿me dejarías cumplir?

Katarina sabía que podía llevar sus cuestionamientos hacia un determinado tema, pero ella misma también quería postergar esa conversación, en lo posible deseaba no tenerla nunca. Solo respiró profundamente y dejó su posición de sentada hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada, y a continuación, como se le había pedido, levantó un poco su camiseta.

Sus dedos le dolieron y luego de la acción se acercó sus manos a los ojos para poder contemplarlos. Tenía también las vendas, pero había manchas de sangre nueva en algunas de la mano izquierda.

-Te arrancaron el cuero de algunos de tus dedos…. Supongo que lo recuerdas- comentó Lux al ver la mirada de la otra chica, y en efecto, Katarina lo recordaba- parece que de verdad querían algo de ti, te torturaron bastante.

-No es nada- agregó con desdén- los noxianos sí que sabemos de tortura, arrancarme el cuero de los dedos, cortarme la oreja, apuñalarme… no es la gran cosa a comparación.

-No me vas a decir que lo disfrutabas ¿Verdad?- la interrumpió la rubia cuando ya había sacado la venda del abdomen y las ampollas y heridas de la piel que se le mostraba, dejaba ver el rojo vivo de lo que había debajo.

-Lo soporte bien, creo- contestó y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

-¿Qué querían?

-El artefacto, ya te lo dije.

-¿Y lo consiguieron?- siguió indagando mientras con unas tijeras quitaba la piel muerta, consiguiendo un escarmiento de la otra mujer- lo lamento.

-Está bien-contestó aun mirando el techo- y… no pueden conseguir de mi algo que no tengo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó dejando de mirar la herida para mirar el rostro pensativo de la pelirroja- ¿Tú no tienes el artefacto… no lo tenías cuando te capturaron?

-No- respondió y suspiró cerrando los ojos- sí, es verdad, tú me lo entregaste cuando te pedí que sacaras a mis hombres de ahí, y yo sí que era más rápida que esos mounstros pero… cuando atravesaba el bosque, ya casi perdiendo de vista a esos mounstros, algo me golpeo como si supiera a donde iba, mis piernas se congelaron y el artefacto se me cayó, luego todo se volvió oscuro y sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera de hielo- explicó y volvió su vista a la rubia- algo me golpeo en todo lados y perdí la conciencia, los hombres de Sejuani me encontraron luego y… ya sabes el resto.

-¿Y no sabes quién se llevó el artefacto? ¿Quién te golpeo así?- preguntó y Katarina asintió. Lo sabía, había podido ver la figura y su sonrisa con los labios pintados de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro.

-Lissandra.

Lux se quedó viendo a Katarina, y en su cabeza algunas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido.

-Los mounstros…- comentó recordando sus aspectos.

-Eran subordinados de ellas, si…

-Sus armaduras eran de hielo corrompido, oscuras y resistentes a mi magia- siguió razonado la rubia con lo que sabía de la bruja de hielo- ella atacó a los Avarosan y a la garra invernal.

-Creo que también sabía de nosotros, por algo sus bestias buscaban el artefacto que teníamos.

-¿Cómo sabia?

-No tengo idea- admitió y una sonrisa se formó en su boca- últimamente parece que hay más cosas que desconozco de las que se. Que fastidio.

Lux siguió pensando pero esta vez trato de concentrarse de nuevo en curar el abdomen de la noxiana, apoyo su palma y mando magia hacia la zona, Katarina sintió su estómago cálido.

-De verdad deberías descansar.

-Estoy bien- contestó sin darle importancia, en su cabeza ahora había más intranquilidad con la nueva información- ¿Para qué querría el artefacto?

-Tampoco lo sé. Cuando me drogaron lograron que les dijera la verdad, les dije que Lissandra tenía el artefacto que portaba y que ella me bajó. De lo que pude escuchar que decían luego, sus mounstros lograron arrebatar el artefacto de los Avarosan también.

-¿Lissandra tiene los dos artefactos… juntos?- preguntó y como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento.

Ahora Katarina podía ver la mirada de Lux en su abdomen, pero parecía más concentrada en pensamientos propios, su expresión denotaba incertidumbre y preocupación, la pelirroja volvió a sonreír.

-Es curioso ¿Sabes?- preguntó y los ojos azules se volvieron a posar en los suyos- antes deseaba que ese artefacto estuviera lejos de mí, fuera de mis asuntos, solo tenerlo cerca me descomponía, casualidad que sintiéramos lo mismo, pensé- explicó recordándolo- pero ahora, que esa cosa esta lejos, y aun alejándose más… no puedo evitar sentir que todo ha empeorado… y no me hace falta preguntarte si sientes lo mismo esta vez también.

Antes de que Lux pudiera agregar algo, unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar.

-Cassiopeia- comentó Katarina, y la maga se levantó para quitar el seguro, en efecto, era la menor de las noxianas, pero no entro, la pelirroja pudo ver que dejaba algo a quien le atendió y se fue.

-Creo que ya le caigo un poco mejor- dijo la maga mostrando que ahora llevaba en las manos dos platos de comida.

-Quizás… pero solo por si acaso, si te indicó un plato para mí, quédatelo tú, y dame el otro.

-¿Qué?

-Precauciones… por si te lo envenenaron.

* * *

Lux abrió perezosamente sus ojos, podía ver de cerca la tabla de la mesa y su plato ya vacío, levanto su cabeza de la tabla y se refregó uno de los ojos, la ventana le decía que aún era de noche, por lo que no durmió realmente, quizás solo un desliz por el cansancio, su vista no tardo en posarse en la chica sentada en la cama.

Katarina sostenía una cuchara, parecía contemplarse en ella, viéndose el rostro reflejado en el metal.

La maga todavía no había reparado gran cosa en la cara de la pelirroja, se había concentrado en lo que los demás médicos noxianos había puesto importancia, las heridas del cuerpo y las que parecían más grave.

Era como si los noxianos no le importaran más allá que lo necesario para sobrevivir, muy diferente a ella, que le causaba cierto malestar ver a la mayor aun con marcas del sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar.

Se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente a la cama. Katarina la notó y trató de disimular lo que había estado haciendo, dejando la cuchara a un lado.

Sin decir nada, la maga se sentó a su lado y le examinó el rostro. Aun llevaba el ojo de un color oscuro y violáceo, hinchado y se podía ver lo irritado de adentro, también el labio lastimado, y pese a que una venda cubría la herida arroba de la ceja, Lux aun recordaba lo profunda y fea que era.

-No hace falta que…- comenzó a decir Katarina, pero los dedos de la rubia se posaron en la herida del labio evitando así que siguiera hablando. De a poco comenzó a sentir calor en la zona, signo de que estaban usando magia en ella.

"…No te sabré bien"

El repentino recuerdo de esas palabras la hizo incomodar, y apenas termino de poner atención a los labios desvió su vista a la oreja de la noxiana, pasando sus dedos, donde recordaba los tajos, ahora estaba intacta, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Parece que ya me curaste eso- comentó Katarina, que ya había reparado en la zona minutos atrás.

Lux asintió aun acariciando la zona, cerciorándose que estuviera bien.

"He pensado mucho en ti"

-Te estas poniendo roja- mencionó la noxiana y Lux se llevó la mano su mejilla, la sentía caliente.

-Solo…- comentó tratando de despabilar. Sus dedos se dirigieron con cuidado al ojo golpeado de la otra chica y trato de curarle- estoy algo cansada.

-Pues entonces descansa, no hace falta que hagas esto.

-Lo sé- contestó pero aun así trato de curar la herida, aunque con solo unos segundos en esa posición la mano de Katarina alejo la suya del rostro.

-Lux- la llamó y la maga sentía el nerviosismo invadiéndola- estás cansada, no puedes curarme ahora aunque quisieras, puedo sentir como tu magia se hace más débil. Tardaste mucho en mi labio, te costó. Está bien, de verdad. Ya hiciste mucho.

Ante las palabras la maga respiró profundamente, resignándose.

-Te dormiste en la mesa ¿No es así?- indago Katarina conociendo la respuesta- es normal, supongo que has estado despierta toda este tiempo, si a eso le sumamos que tuviste que cargarme hasta aquí y encima estuviste curándome.

-No es la gran cosa.

-Sé que para ti y tu magia no lo es-admitió con honestidad la mayor- aun así tienes ojeras y tu rostro demuestra fatiga, serias más eficiente curándome si descansas ¿No crees?- trató de persuadir, y pudo ver que lo había logró cuando la maga asintió.

Lux se puso de pie y se giró para ver la cámara, su vista se posó en la mesa con la silla, y pensó que sería el mejor lugar para descansar, pero al intentar avanzar notó que su mano aún era tomada por Katarina.

-Puedes dormir en la cama- contestó Katarina al recibir una mirada curiosa de la rubia- dudo mucho que te den una habitación o algo, y dormir sobre la mesa como lo estabas haciendo no es una buena idea, aparte… no es como si no hubiera compartido algo así contigo antes.

Y dicho esto la asesina la soltó, corriendo su cuerpo a un lado y aun de sentada se cruzó de brazos, mirando cualquier cosa que no sea la otra chica.

-Aunque quizás no quieras- volvió a hablar al notar que la maga seguía parada sin hacer nada- las sabanas no sé qué tan limpias puedan estar, pero seguro todo huele a sangre y ungüento, no podría sentirlo porque después de todo yo estoy aun llena de sangre y...

Pero se calló cuando sintió el peso de alguien al lado suyo.

-Cállate- dijo Lux acomodándose a su lado, poniendo la cabeza en la almohada y contemplando el techo. En esa posición todo el peso de esos días cayó sobre ella y se sintió próxima a quedarse dormida.

Katarina no tardó mucho en imitarla, acostándose y mirando hacia arriba. De repente el techo dejo de estar iluminado por la luz anaranjada de la lámpara y razonando un poco solamente, se dio cuenta que Lux la había apagado con magia.

También se sentía cansada, pero mejor, aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero considerablemente menos.

La oscuridad de la cámara solo era interrumpida por la luz que entraba por la ventana. La misma que pegaba en las aguas afuera, haciendo que el techo que veía ahora se tornara de un color azulado, dibujando las pequeñas olas que se reflejaban.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Lux rompiendo el silencio del momento.

-No… no "Tenemos que"- contestó con tranquilidad la noxiana, adivinando a que se refería- no necesitamos hablar. No hace falta ¿Sabes?

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ambas, pero solo duro algunos pocos minutos.

-Quiero hablar.

Katarina cerró los ojos y suspiró, de repente los pensamientos que tanto luchaba por alejar eran llamados a su mente con la sola demanda de la rubia.

-¿Por qué? Hablar no solucionara nada, no arreglara nada, no aclarara nada. No quiero que me hables, no quiero hablar tampoco, solo harás que…

-Porque…- la interrumpió la menor con calma- quizás así pueda dejar de pensar tanto… si saco un poco.

La pelirroja sabía a lo que se refería, ella misma lo vivía. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan aturdida. Eran pensamientos molestos, que por más que uno tratara de alejarlos, insistían, se aparecían sin previo aviso y afligían a uno, como si fuera un problema real que insistía en ser resuelto, por más de que uno creyera que solo se haría más grande de solo intentar tratarlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo…

-Está bien- la cortó la mayor, temiendo que le siguieran insistiendo- pero no ahora ¿De acuerdo? Estoy agotada, tú también… ahora no. Trata de dormir- recomendó y pudo sentir que a su lado asentían.

Nuevo tramo de silencio, un poco más prologado.

-No puedo dormir.

Katarina volvió a suspirar ante esa confesión. No podía reprocharle, tampoco ella lo estaba logrando.

-Trata de pensar en otra cosa- sugirió, adivinando que la falta de sueño se debía a que Lux mantenía su cabeza en ciertos pensamientos.

-Trato, pero ahora me preocupa los artefactos y Lissandra.

La pelirroja, aun mirando el techo se permitió ser invadida por la misma preocupación por unos segundos, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y trato de despejarse.

-No es una buena idea, trata de pensar en otra cosa aparte.

-¿En qué piensas tú?

-¿Yo?- preguntó la mayor volviendo a abrir los ojos- yo pienso… en las luz de la luna que se refleja en las olas ¿Ves?- preguntó y sabía que Lux también podía verlas después de todo las dos estaban con la cabeza hacia arriba- son bonitas- admitió viendo las luces que se movían con el movimiento de las olas.

La maga las contemplo también por unos momentos, y aun cansada puedo ser capaz de sacar una pequeña esfera de luz de sus dedos y mandarla afuera.

Ahora al reflejo de la luna se le sumaba una luz más clara, Katarina podía ver que las luces se movían diferente, con voluntad, parecían que trataban de formar algo.

-Unas pirámides…- comentó la pelirroja.

-Hacia esto cuando era más chica- confesó la demaciana, cambiando ahora la forma por otra.

-Mmm un reloj de arena ¿Quizás?- volvió a adivinar Katarina y las luces volvían a cambiar de forma con lentitud- el escudo de Demacia…

Las imágenes eran vagas, y debido al movimiento de afuera, las líneas no eran firmes, pero se podían adivinar, y cada vez que Katarina acertaba las luces se movían tratando de formar una nueva cosa.

-Una espada…- siguió diciendo totalmente distraída- un ojo…- adivinó viendo la forma nueva y sonrió a continuación- mi ojo- se corrigió la ver como por arriba y por abajo aparecía una línea que lo atravesaba.

Las luces dejaron esa forma y comenzaron a formar otra, pero Katarina no le entendía, poco a poco pareció que ya ni siquiera tuvieran voluntad y solo se dejaban reflejar como la luz de luna, y luego se fueron esfumando dejando el techo con el reflejo de un inicio.

La pelirroja sabía a que se debía, y por eso no se sorprendió cuando al girar su rostro se encontró con el de Lux relajado y dormido. Sonrió y volvió su vista al techo.

El reflejo azulado le trajo el recuerdo vago de Lissandra sin que lo quisiera.

"Se siente como si hubiéramos desatado algo terrible" pensó dejándose llevar por los pensamientos "Como si hubiéramos dado lugar al comienzo de algo nada bueno para nosotros… es extraño… todo últimamente lo es"

Volvió a perfilar su rostro hacia Lux cuando sintió que el dorso de su mano era golpeado por algo. Recordó entonces que la rubia compartía ese sentimiento respecto a los artefactos.

Volvió a tomar aire con profundidad y se dispuso a dormir, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. Sea lo que sea podía esperar a que amaneciera.

El dorso de su mano se movió, tocando y reconociendo la mano de Lux como la cosa que le había golpeado, y estirando sus dedos y doblando un poco su muñeca, pasó su palma por debajo, dejando que la mano de Lux descansara sobre la suya.

Con su pulgar acaricio la piel que se le presentaba, y con esa sensación, finalmente pudo dormirse.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Capitulo como el anterior: Corto :v (Que tampoco es que sea corto, Que la cuestion tiene 4 kilos de palabras, pero supongo que es corto a comparacion de otros XD )

Y si, ya sé que ustedes lo prefieren más larguitos, yo también, pero es que he tenido unas semanas de exámenes letales. Me fue bien :D pero fue porque estuve estudiando y eso, y ahora el sábado tengo otro examen importante, pero quería actualizar aunque sea este cap corto, para no abandonarlo tanto al fic.

Muchas gracias por los Review que me dejaron, algunos fueron muy considerados y largos ¡Y constructivos! Muchas, muchas gracias, es mucho apoyo para mí, se siente muy bonito.

Katarina y Lux deben tener la cabeza llena de cosas, y cosas que deben generar mucho conflicto, si, lo sé, y en el siguiente capítulo trato bastante esa parte, por lo menos del lado de Katarina, y hay acción de nuevo por lo que será un capítulo más largo que los últimos dos.

¡Y va a ser genial! XD


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo me encanta juntarlos homosexualmente XD

* * *

 _Capitulo 21_

* * *

 _ **Hablar de Oro**_

* * *

Era la tercera vez en la mañana que Cassiopeia se pasaba por el camarote de Katarina.

La primera, bien temprano por la mañana, había encontrado a ambas chicas dormidas, una al lado de la otra en la misma cama.

La menor de las hermanas atribuyo el hecho de que la pelirroja no se despertara, conociéndola atenta y de sueño ligero, al cansancio que debía traer por los últimos días y el trato que había recibido estando cautiva.

Había chasqueado la lengua y dando una mirada de desaprobación al ver lo cómoda y despreocupada que parecía la demaciana durmiendo con la cabeza casi apoyada en el hombro de la otra mujer. Ver sus manos juntas tampoco se le había pasado por alto, pero aun con enojo y mal humor pasó de despertarlas.

La segunda vez que entro fue para traer con ella una jarra de infusión y un trozo de pan, el desayuno de ese día, para Katarina.

Esta vez encontró a ambas despiertas, parecía que la rubia había comenzado su labor de curar el rostro de la noxiana.

Como había adivinado, al ver que solo traían el desayuno para ella, Katarina se lo pasó a la maga y Lux trataba de rechazarlo alegando que ella lo necesitaba más.

La escena descompuso a Cassiopeia, que se retiró diciendo que traería otra jarra y una porción para que ambas comieran. Sabía que Katarina lo había hecho adrede para que también buscara la porción de Lux.

La tercera vez, ahora, fue luego de un par de horas de haber dejado el desayuno. El capitán de la nave y algunos al mando tenían curiosidad por algunos asuntos y requerían de la presencia de Katarina, pero esta aun no parecía en buen estado para presentarse.

-Iré enseguida- contestó con contundencia la pelirroja para desaprobación de Lux y Cassiopeia.

-No tienes buen aspecto- comentó la medio mujer haciendo notar su desacuerdo.

-Aun estas muy débil como para siquiera salir de la cama- agregó Lux estando por primera vez de acuerdo con la otra chica.

-Ya estoy bien. Aparte hay algunos asuntos que me molestan y que quiero tratar cuanto antes con el capitán- alegó acomodándose la camiseta.

-Tenemos algunos días navegando aun, pueden esperar- insistió su hermana adivinando algunos de esos asuntos que la mayor quería tratar- estas muy pálida, y si bien te ves mejor de cómo te trajimos tu aspecto ni se acerca a tu habitual, seguís luciendo como si te hubieran dado una paliza.

-¿Y que con eso?- preguntó molesta la maga- la estuvieron torturando, es normal.

-Tú no conoces como nos manejamos en Noxus, ya es demasiado humillante que hayan apresado a uno de nuestros líderes y hayan hecho de ella lo que quisieran como para que se presente a una reunión presumiendo esos acontecimientos.

-Dije que estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- la interrumpió la pelirroja- me arreglare y me reuniré con ellos, antes que sirvan el almuerzo.

-Yo opino que no es una buena…

-No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, Cassiopeia.

La de ojos amarillos los clavo con enojo en su hermana, pero no volvió a discutir, dio una leve mirada a Lux, que contemplaba la interacción ya sin meterse.

-Como desees. Avisare para que se reúnan- terminó diciendo y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo.

Lux se quedo viendo la puerta de madera, luego Katarina sentada, poniéndose unas botas llamó más su atención.

-¿De verdad vas a ir?

-Sí, quiero tocar unos asuntos cuanto antes.

-Está bien, supongo que en vano seria discutir… me dejas por lo menos terminar con el tajo que llevas en la frente.

-Te dije que no es necesario…

-Y yo me canse de ignorar lo que decías sobre eso todo este tiempo, nos ahorraríamos más tiempo si simplemente dejaras que te cure y ya… ¿No es que detestas escucharme dialogar con mis explicaciones innecesariamente largas?

Katarina sonrió de costado viendo a la rubia y suspirando se encogió de hombros, dejándolos caer luego con resignación y humor.

La demaciana se acercó y tanteando la venda de la frente comenzó a quitarla con cuidado, también examinaba el ojo que, aunque ya lo había tratado, todavía dejaba un tono verdoso en la piel, signo del hematoma.

-Me gustaría darle más tiempo a la herida del ojo.

-Ya casi no duele.

-Me gustaría que no te duela para nada- confesó ya poniendo su energía en el tajo de la frente para curarlo.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos mientras la maga se concentraba en la frente de la mayor. Había dormido bien y compartido un desayuno decente, se sentía con mas vitalidad para poder tratar las heridas simples como estas.

-Gracias.

Las palabras la hicieron parpadear un par de veces para luego dirigir su mirada a los ojos verdes que la estaba observando.

-¿Ahora eres agradecida?- preguntó con gracia Lux, retomando su concentración en la herida.

-Ahora las cosas son diferente ¿No?- agregó aun manteniéndole la mirada, lo que hizo que la rubia volviera a su vista, ya dejando la sonrisa de humor- ya no eres mi rehén, si me estas curando lo haces porque quieres… no porque te obligue… de hecho ni siquiera te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Sí, bueno… te dije que quería cumplir mi palabra.

-¿También prometiste rescatarme si caía cautiva de la Garra Invernal?- preguntó y ahora la rubia alejaba sus manos de la frente, poniendo solo atención a lo que la otra chica decía- porque no recuerdo eso- terminó, desviando ahora la mirada.

-No, no prometí eso- contestó luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio entre ambas- de verdad tenemos que hablar.

Katarina endureció su mirada hacia la ventana, recriminándose interiormente que ella misma fue la que provocó esta situación.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste- contestó de mala gana- y yo conteste que no era necesario hablar.

-No, dijiste que hablaríamos luego.

-Solo lo dije para que me dejaras dormir.

-Bueno, ya dormiste ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-Claro que si- contestó con sarcasmo la mayor volviendo su vista a la maga- podemos hablar de cómo Lissandra tiene los dos artefactos, o de lo que diremos a Noxus explicándole porque no solo no conseguimos el artefacto que debíamos buscar, sino que perdimos el que teníamos, o podemos hablar incluso si quieres de las rutas que debemos tomar para ir a capital ¡Inclusive del clima si quieres! Podemos perder el tiempo hablando de esos asuntos que sí importan, que sí valen la pena tratar ¿Es de algo de eso de lo que quieres tratar?- preguntó lo ultimo viendo con enojo a la chica, la cual en ningún momento cambio de postura- eso creí.

Y dicho lo último se puso de pie y pasando al lado de la maga trato de llegar a la puerta.

-Quiero hablar de nosotras- habló claro la rubia.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con el mismo tono, pero solo recibía la espalda de la pelirroja, la cual abrió la puerta- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo!

Las palabras tenían más sentimientos puestos de lo que hubiera querido, pero basto para que la noxiana se detuviera.

-De verdad quiero hablar contigo, si tan solo tú…- comenzó de nuevo, pero se vio interrumpida al escuchar el ruido de un portazo. Katarina había cerrado la puerta nuevamente, encarándola con enojo.

-¡Bien! ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos- contestó dejándose llevar por el mal humor- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ¡Ya se! Por el "Nosotras" ese que mencionaste. Comencemos por ahí, por esa ridícula y estúpida idea de que existe un "nosotras". No existe un nosotras. Existes tú, una maga de Demacia, no cualquiera, una muy reconocida maga de Demacia, leal a su nación con un apellido realmente pesado en sus filas, y yo, una asesina de Noxus, no cualquiera tampoco, la mejor asesina de mi nación, que mató a diestra y siniestra a Demacianos y lo piensa seguir haciendo, porque no por haber conocido a una maga de esa nación va a cambiar mi lealtad. Tú no cambias las cosas, tú no cambias nada. Tu y yo- hablaba señalándose- seguimos siendo lo que somos, por separado. No existe un nosotras- acentuó con determinación- y por eso no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Tú me besaste- contestó al instante la maga, no dejándose sorprender por le breve monologo de la mayor- ¡¿Por qué?!

Katarina apretó los labios viéndose invadida por una sensación de injusticia y acusación, no encontrando una respuesta para eso.

-De verdad no quiero hablar de esto- comentó de mala gana dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

-Bien, cambiare de pregunta ¿Por qué me dejaste en una base demaciana?- trató Lux deteniendo nuevamente a su interlocutora- ¿Por qué me tiraste como basura en las puertas de la fortaleza? Sin pedir rescate, sin pedir recompensa, sin pedir nada a cambio, como si no valiera nada. ¿Por qué te deshiciste de mí como si fuera un estorbo para…?

-¡Porque eras un estorbo!- la interrumpió con aun más enojo- ¡Dios! Tire toda una misión de días porque casi te mueres, que molesto.- dijo lo ultimo tocándose la sien.

-Yo no te pedí que me salvaras.

-No. "Yo" no te pedí que me salvaras, "Yo" soy la que no te pidió que te metieras a defenderme y recibieras el disparo por mí. "Yo" no te pedí nada de eso. Tanto que me estás haciendo preguntas, pues responde también la mía ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ya te lo dije antes ¿no es así? A mí me convienes viva, si tú te mueres…

-¡Mentira!- la volvió a cortar- esas son un montón de tonterías. Dices que te convengo viva ¿De que te va a convenir si estas muerta? Tú te pusiste ahí, pusiste tus escudos, te quedaste y recibiste la flecha aun a sabiendas que no podrías frenarla ¡Porque yo estaba detrás! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?! ¡Para salvarme a mí! ¡¿Por qué?!

Ahora era el turno de la demaciana de quedarse callada.

-¿Es una pregunta muy difícil?- se burlo la mayor- bien, que tal otra ¿Por qué volviste?- mas silencio- Yo te deje en una fortaleza demaciana, sin el collar ni nada que te vincule a mí de nuevo, eras libre, eres libre… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me vengas con esa estupidez de que me diste tu palabra ¿Por qué volviste?

-Yo… no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó con gracia, se había anticipado a esa respuesta- perfecto.

Luego de esas palabras ninguna dijo nada, y viendo como el tiempo pasaba, Katarina volvió su mirada a la puerta.

-Te lo dije, no hay mucho de lo que tengamos que hablar.

-Supongo que lo hice…- se animó a decir haciendo que la mayor volviera a tener interés en ella- por la misma razón que tuviste tú al no dejarme morir.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?- preguntó pero la rubia solo se encogió de hombros- porque yo no tenía ninguna razón, yo solo… no quería... Yo no entendía… porque eres tan estúpida. Estaba ahí, sosteniéndote, pensando "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" "¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido como eso?" y no entendía porque yo… Dios, es ridículo.

-¿Qué es ridículo?

-¡Yo lo soy! ¡Tenía miedo! y eso es algo que jamás escucharías, pero tenía miedo, lo podía sentir, ahí viendo cómo te desangrabas en mis manos y tratabas de hablar mientras te ahogabas en tu propia sangre, pensé "Se va a morir" y no quería- dijo lo ultimo viéndola, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de burla- ¿En qué momento paso eso?

La pregunta parecía ir más bien dirigida a ella misma que a la rubia.

-Estaba tan molesta cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que venía haciendo y no, el "Su cabeza vale mucho" no justificaba nada, lo sabía. No estaba pensando bien, y quería tener mi claridad de nuevo, quería tener las cosas en orden y hacer lo correcto de nuevo y tú ahí… no me dejabas. Y sabia… yo sabía que lo correcto era deshacerme de ti. Sabia de la fortaleza demaciana y no lo pensé mas, era lo correcto por hacer. Devolverte lo más rápido posible antes que siguieras entorpeciéndolo todo. Y eso hice. Y creí… que eso era todo, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad pero…

Katarina suspiró dejando caer sus hombros, recordándolo.

-Yo hice lo correcto al dejarte, si estaba preocupada por tu vida y bienestar devolverte a Demacia arreglaría eso y yo solo debía ocuparme por mis cosas. Era la mejor opción, la decisión correcta… y sin embargo, luego… no había ni un solo momento en el que no pensara que me hubiera gustado tomar otra decisión. Me hubiera gustado pensarlo más, encontrar una forma de no devolverte aun, porque… no sé porque. Supongo que me acostumbre a que estuvieras ahí.

Ahora la pelirroja le daba una media sonrisa amarga.

-Pensé que no te volviera a ver y apareces de la nada mandando a volar a un mounstro, salvándome de nuevo sin que te lo pidiera, haciendo que todo tenga aun menos sentido. ¿Por qué volviste?- volvió a preguntar pero siguió sin recibir una palabra de la otra chica, se lo esperaba- de repente estábamos cenando juntas, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, entrenábamos procurando no hacerle realmente daño a la otra, cuidando nuestras espaldas como si realmente nos importara… porque realmente me importaba. Me preocupo por ti, me importas…aun ahora… y eso es tan estúpido… no lo puedo evitar- terminó confesando en un tono confuso y de pena- algo está realmente mal conmigo ¿Tu sabes lo que está mal conmigo, Lux?- preguntaba, dejándose ver afligida- es ridículo…

Katarina apoyó su mano en el respaldo de la silla que tenía cerca, sintiéndose mareada, quizás discutir y pensar tanto de esa manera, en la condición en la que estaba, no era buena idea, inclusive ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sacar muchas de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza frente a la maga.

Seguía aturdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió que algo tocaba el dorso de su mano, al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de la mano de la otra chica, mano que no tardó mucho en dirigirse a su mejilla.

Lux solo contempló por un momento el rostro agotado que tenía en frente antes de acercar al suyo juntando sus labios.

-No hagas eso- fue la reacción inmediata que obtuvo de la pelirroja, alejando su rostro apenas sentir el contacto, pero la rubia ya había puesto sus dos manos en su mejillas, acercándose de nuevo.

Deposito otro beso, alejándose al instante, viendo cual era la reacción de la otra chica, la cual solo la miraba con curiosidad. Se volvió a acercar besándola de nuevo, por un par de segundos más esta vez, volviéndose a alejar y observar. Katarina ahora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la punta de su nariz chocaba vacilante con la suya.

Lux volvió a besarla, pero esta vez al alejarse, sintió como la cabeza de la pelirroja la seguía, no queriendo que el contacto se cortara.

Al separarse, fue Katarina quien puso ahora una de sus manos en la mejilla de la menor, acortando la distancia hasta encontrar sus labios.

Lux ya no se separó. Pasó sus manos desde las mejillas hasta por el cabello de la pelirroja, abrazando luego su cuello.

Katarina era la conocida Daga Siniestra de una nación que muchos catalogarían sin alma y fría como es Noxus, y sin embargo Lux podía sentir lo suave y tibio de sus labios mientras la besaba.

La pelirroja empujaba con su cabeza de a poco, hacia adelante, tratando de profundizar el beso, acompañándose luego con su cuerpo, haciendo que la rubia retrocediera sin soltar su cuello.

Aun cuando la espalda de la maga toco la pared de madera, Katarina siguió tratando de llegar a mas a ella, de empujarla más. Su mente se encontraba aturdida pero el contacto que tenía con Lux en esos momentos hacía de la confusión algo placentero.

El beso se torno más húmedo, y rápido de momentos. Lux podía percibir la necesidad del otro lado y dejaba que esta se abra paso, acallando también su propia cabeza.

Sus rostros se separaron un poco, mientras de sus bocas leves jadeos chocaban bajo sus narices.

La rubia podía ver esos ojos verdes perdidos en los suyos y como una sonrisa de lado se formaba en frente de su boca. Beso esa sonrisa con calma, soltando finalmente el cuello de la noxiana, para pasar una de sus manos por los cabellos cerca de su oreja. Al alejarse pudo ver como Katarina se inclinaba de nuevo y cerró los ojos para recibirla, comenzando un cálido beso.

No les tomó nada recuperar la intensidad de hace unos momentos, la cercanía del cuerpo de ambas ayudaba a la atención que se ponían.

-Lamento interrumpirlas.

Cassiopeia pudo ver como de un rápido movimiento su hermana se dio vuelta, dejando a Lux detrás de ella, como si con su espalda fuera capaz de ocultarla a ella y lo que habían estado haciendo. Por su lado la maga se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Ya todos están reunidos en la sala de navegación- siguió hablando ignorando la pena y el sonrojo en ambas caras- ¿Te reúnes con nosotros ahora o prefieres que postergue para más tarde…?

-No, está bien- la cortó la mayor sin querer mirar hacia atrás o directamente a los ojos de su hermana- vámonos.

Salió por la puerta procurando que Cassiopeia saliera primero y la cerró detrás de ella, comenzando a caminar detrás de la medio mujer hasta alcanzarla.

Ninguna dijo nada mientras atravesaban el pasillo, algunos de sus hombres se encontraban distendidos por sus puertas o haciendo alguna actividad ociosa dentro de sus habitaciones.

-Estas muy despeinada- comentó en tono neutro Cassiopeia, haciendo que de inmediato Katarina se pasara las manos por sus cabellos, acomodándolos con disimulo y lo mejor que podía.

La medio mujer llegó a una gran puerta, y tocó, del otro lado le dieron permiso de ingresar y ambas entraron a la amplia sala.

* * *

La primera parte de la reunión que tuvieron con el capitán de la nave y los demás líderes fue puramente informativa. Todos elevaron sus conocimientos de la misión en sí y los mensajes que habían recibido de la capital, Katarina a su vez informó sobre el artefacto que llevaba y lo que sabía mientras estuvo cautiva de la Garra Invernal y por varios minutos se discutieron algunas suposiciones y opiniones respecto a los acontecimientos, no pudieron llegar a concluir nada realmente y la charla pasó a centrarse en cómo moverse a continuación.

-Los noxianos estamos distribuidos en tres barcos, navegamos juntos- informó el capitán- una de esas naves esta casi vacía, viaja solo la tripulación que venía, los otros dos barcos contienen a los soldados y animales de la misión que recogimos en tierra.

-Sí- concordó uno de los lideres- lo mejor será volver a Noxus por esta vía, no es necesario que desembarquemos y volver a pie, el canal sur a capital estaba antes en una disputa con unos mercenarios, pero se de buena fuente que arreglar eso ya y se puede pasar.

-Sí, el canal sur es el que más conviene, con buen tiempo y el viento a nuestro favor estaremos en Noxus en dos días- siguió opinando otro de los lideres- ¿Qué opina Capitán?

-Sí, quizás tres, es verdad que el tramo por tierra es considerablemente más largo, pero como bien dice, y con estas naves, sí… tres días- asintió el capitán, en su cabeza analizaba las formas de coordinar las tres naves para el tramo a capital.

-Bien, entonces Noxus será la siguiente parada de las tres naves.

-No es necesario que las tres naves lleguen a Noxus tan pronto- comentó Katarina como si no fuera la gran cosa o que estaba diciendo, pero todos los hombres allí la miraron con curiosidad.

Cassiopeia sonrió de lado, adivinando por donde iba el comentario de su hermana y sintiendo gran interés por saber con qué convencería a los allí reunido con no ir directamente a su nación.

-Es decir- comenzó la pelirroja, apoyándose de costado en una de las paredes, en una posición altanera- supongo que mucho de los aquí reunidos quieren legar a Noxus pronto para que se les conteste algunas dudas respecto a todo esto, pero no es obligación del alto mando responder por todas nuestras inquietudes… por otra parte si nos van a hacer responder por toda la misión frente a ellos. No se ustedes, pero particularmente aun no estoy de humor para someterme a un interrogatorio de por qué hice o por qué no hice ciertas cosas, cuando ni siquiera las ordenes de capital fueron coherente, muchos menos de acorde a lo que se nos mando a hacer en un primer momento.

Katarina sonaba convincente y desganada con la idea de volver a Noxus, y podía ver en la cara de los demás líderes como ciertas ideas se formaban en su cabeza.

-Aparte he estado con los hombres, se que algunos prefieren hacer una parada antes de ir a capital de nuevo, descansar y despejarse un poco luego de una misión tan larga antes de recibir nuevas órdenes, es normal.

"¿Y en qué momento ha estado con tus hombres, Katarina?" pensó la medio mujer cuestionando lo que su hermana hablaba.

-Yo particularmente prefiero lo mismo.

-La mayoría de mis hombres prefieren volver a Noxus, no se ha hablado de otro tipo de planes- comentó uno de los líderes.

-Pues yo la verdad no he vuelto a hablar sobre planes, esperaba una reunión para conversar luego- dijo otro.

-Los tres navíos están a sus disposiciones señores, pero no hay el suficiente combustible para que los tres tomen una ruta alterna a Noxus. Si planean hacer una parada, en esa parada habrá que reponer combustible y demás.

-Bueno, ya que tenemos hombres que planean volver a Noxus y otros que no- comentó Katarina con aire distendido, como quien no quiere la cosa- no veo cual sea el problema que una nave vaya a Noxus y la otra descanse un tiempo en… "La perdida" por ejemplo.

-Por mi bien- comentó uno pensando que hacer una parada allí le vendría cómodo.

-Está bien, pero no haremos que toda una nave noxiana vaya a "La perdida" solo por llevar un grupo d personas- contestó el que había dicho que sus hombres querían volver cuanto antes a Noxus.

-Sí, es verdad, hay que justificarlo- concordó el capitán- Aunque si la señorita dice que sus hombres quieren otra parada diferente, supongo que será un numero más grande que sol personas ¿No es así?

-Oh, sí, la mayoría de ellos- contestó la pelirroja suspirando, nuevamente como si el asunto le aburriera.

-No lo creo- insistió el noxianos.

-Pues hablemos con nuestros soldados- sentencio Cassiopeia y por primera vez Katarina le dio una mirada más atenta, sabía que su hermana podía oler sus intenciones, y si ella quería podía arruinar su plan- no digo que la mitad de ellos, pero sí un 30% o un 25% no quiere volver a Noxus ¿No sería suficiente eso como para tomar uno de las naves y darles con ese gusto?

-Muy justo- concordó otro de los lideres- están por servir el almuerzo, comamos y hablemos con nuestros hombres, nos reuniremos luego para decidir.

Y con eso la reunión se disolvió, Cassiopeia pudo ver como su hermana no perdió más tiempo en esa sala y se dirigía a la central donde se serviría el almuerzo.

* * *

Aburrida de no tener nada más que hacer en la habitación sola, Lux comenzó a pasearse con su máscara y capucha por los pasillos del barco.

Podía ver que algunos soldados comían, dispersados por sus habitaciones o pasillos, pero ella no tenía hambre. Al llegar al exterior se dio cuenta que la tarde era muy nublada, daba la sensación que en cualquier momento llovería.

Volvió a caminar por los pasillos internos y al llegar al gran comedor, donde la mayoría de los soldados se encontraban, ubico a Katarina sentada en una gran mesa, tenía unos naipes en las manos y parecía comer mientras jugaba con los soldados allí reunidos.

A Lux le dio gusto ver la mejora que portaba su cuerpo y rostro, seguía estando algo pálida, pero con la sonrisa de estar ganándole en el juego a sus hombres, daba la impresión que era la misma de siempre.

La maga sintió que la observaban y analizó con más detenimiento la sala, encontrándose con los ojos amarillentos de la menor de las hermanas en un rincón.

Cassiopeia la miraba con tanta insistencia que terminó incomodando a la Demaciana, la cual optó por salir del gran comedor, con la sensación de que ella no era una figura que perteneciera allí. Termino metiéndose nuevamente en la habitación de Katarina a esperar.

* * *

La lluvia ya se había hecho presente por la tarde. La cubierta estaba vacía y cada vez más oscura mientras las gotas golpeaban en la madera.

Katarina respiró profundamente dejando que la brisa húmeda mojara su rostro de momentos. No tardo mucho en sentir la presencia de alguien al lado suyo.

-No subestimo la capacidad de convencimiento que tienes- comentó Cassiopeia viendo la cubierta también- así que no me sorprende que hayas logrado que el 80% de todos los hombres a bordos decidieran ir a "La perdida" de un momento a otro, pero dime… ¿Cómo lograste que el 40% de la otra nave también quisiera lo mismo?

-Bueno… solo tienes que saber a quién hay que endulzarle el oído y a quien hacerle creer que le arrancaran la oreja. De ahí en más… la palabra es algo que corre aun más rápido que la pólvora ¿No crees?

-Ciertamente.

Ambas hermanas siguieron contemplado como la noche abrazaba el mar.

-Todo esto para que la demaciana no cayera en Noxus… increíble.

-Lo es- concordó Katarina dejando que sus razonamiento le indicaran que estaba haciendo cosas poco razonables de nuevo- La Perdida es menos peligrosa para ella, será más fácil una vez que estemos allí ver qué hacer.

-Yo regresare a Noxus.

-Bien.

* * *

Katarina se detuvo en la puerta de su camarote, sin saber porque dudaba en entrar, cuando finalmente lo hizo, encontró a la razón de su incertidumbre durmiendo en su cama.

"Supongo que es normal que este cansada" pensó entrando y cerrando con cuidado la puerta para que esta no hiciera ruido "Servirán la cena pronto, no la vi comer ¿Debería despertarla para que cene?" se preguntaba acercándose a la rubia, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver la mano que descansaba en la almohada.

Un objeto brillaba por la luz de la lámpara en el dedo de la demaciana, objeto que Katarina reconocía.

Se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica y con gran habilidad le saco del dedo la pieza de metal sin que lo notara.

"El opresor" pensó Katarina viendo ahora al aparato en forma de anillo en su palma "¿Por qué lo tiene ella?" se preguntó analizando el mecanismo, era difícil saber si se trataba del mismo que le haba puesto en el cuello para mantenerla controlada "¿Cómo lo consiguió?"

Lux se movió en la cama, girando su cuerpo y Katarina la contempló acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Espero unos momentos y salió de la habitación de la misma forma que había entrado.

Para cuando volvió a entrar, lo hizo ya con un tazón de comida, y ahora sí, encontró a la maga despierta, la veía buscando algo entre las sabanas y la almohada.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó a mayor introduciéndose, al instante Lux dejó de buscar.

-¿Qué? No… solo… no es nada.

-Ten- dijo sin más, extendiéndole el plato, el cual la maga recibió con un asentimiento- debo reunirme de nuevo con unas personas, después de comer puedes dormir. Te diré como siguen las cosas luego.

-Entiendo.

-Bien.

* * *

Katarina terminó su reunión al mismo tiempo que termino de comer, y lo hizo rápido, teniendo realmente pocas ganas de seguir debatiendo los asuntos que preocupaban a los demás líderes, sin embargo no volvió a su habitación.

Caminando por los pasillos sintió la lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte, golpeando la madera y vagamente se dirigió de nuevo a cubierta, se quedo en el marco de la puerta, protegida del diluvio.

Luego de distenderse un poco sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el anillo opresor que le había quitado a Lux y se dedicó a contemplarlo.

Estaba segura que la maga lo había estado buscando, así que era consciente que lo tenía y no le quiso decir que lo buscaba cuando ya no lo tenía.

"Curioso" pensó viéndolo aun con más interés.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sacudón que recibió la nave, haciendo que casi se le cayera el anillo de metal. Miró a través de la lluvia y esperó, pero nada volvió a pasar.

"Quizás la tormenta es un poco más fuerte de lo que parece" sentencio, y su vista se volvió hacia el interior de la nave, el pasillo que se le mostraba estaba vacío.

Aun sin querer volver a su camarote, se quedó apoyada en ese marco, jugando con el anillo entre sus manos.

Extrañamente se sentía tranquila, sus preocupaciones le estaban dando tregua y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese momento de paz.

Momento que sabía se interrumpiría en breve ya que sentía los pasos de alguien acercándose por el pasillo.

Suspiró y volviendo a mirar el anillo se preguntó "¿Y ahora qué?"

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Me fue bien en lo que rendí, pero debo rendir de nuevo el 13 y el 15… y en vez de estar estudiando estoy escribiendo :D

Espero actualizar pronto, con suerte apenas termine de rendir.

Ya saben, si les gusto el capitulo un review o un comentario me pone loca de contenta :D y me motiva a escribir mas rápido y mejor u.u no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia XD


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Capitulo 22_

* * *

 _ **El ataque del Kraken**_

* * *

-¿Me devuelves eso?

Katarina cerró su puño, escondiendo el opresor, no necesitaba voltearse para saber que quien le hablaba era Lux.

-Lo quiero de vuelta- insistió, asegurándole a la mayor que lo había visto bien antes que lo escondiera.

-¿No sabía que los Demacianos trabajaban con esta tecnología también?

-No, lo Demacianos no tenemos cosas como estas.

-Oh… entonces en realidad no te pertenece como para reclamarlo ¿O sí?

-…no- terminó cediendo la rubia.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-cuestionó la noxiana viéndola de costado, pero la menor parecía incomoda con sus preguntas- yo te quite el que llevabas en el cuello cuando te deje en la fortaleza demaciana.

-Lo encontré entre tus cosas cuando buscaba ropa nueva para ti.

-Mmmm ¿Lo encontraste o… lo robaste?

-No lo robe.

-Tenías algo que es mío sin que yo lo supiera.

-Sí, pero no lo robe, no es como si lo hubiera estado buscando y pretendiera esconderlo o algo, solo… lo encontré entre tus cosas.

-¿Y porque lo tomaste?

-No lo sé ¿Si?- contestó algo harta- Solo… ¿puedes devolvérmelo?

Ante el tonó de suplica Katarina extendió la mano y la abrió, dejando ver el artefacto, pero cuando Lux extendió la suya para tomarlo, la pelirroja volvió a cerrar el puño y retirarlo antes.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- preguntó al ver la cara frustrada de la demaciana por su juego- Y no, "No se" no es una respuesta- se le adelantó.

-Me gusta- contestó la maga y al hacerlo su cara de molesta paso a apenada. La cara de Katarina sin embargo pasó a estar más confundida con esa respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta el anillo, lo quiero de vuelta.

-Esto ni siquiera es un anillo- la corrigió aun sin comprenderlo- es un aparato de tortura noxiana. ¿Te das cuenta que estás diciendo que te gusta algo que degolla a las personas?- cuestionó no teniendo respuesta- te lo puse en el cuello para que te matara si tratabas de escapar.

-Lo recuerdo, se para que sirve.

-¿Lo quieres para torturarte por algo? ¿Te sientes con culpa y buscas alguna especie de castigo para compensarlo? ¿… eres masoquista?

-Claro que no ¿O acaso me viste que me lo pusiera en el cuello?

-No, lo saque de uno de tus dedos, para que funcione de vuelta debes ponerle sangre, si quieres expandirlo…

-No quiero expandirlo ni usarlo, Dios, solo devuélvemelo ¿Si?

Nuevamente Katarina extendió su mano pero la retiro cuando la rubia trato de tomarlo.

-¡Bien! ¡Quédatelo!- bramó ya cansada la maga.

-En primer lugar, es mío.

-Perfecto, tienes razón… es tuyo- dijo lo ultimo y Katarina podía ver que le importaba- será mejor que vuelva a dormir.

-Espera…- la llamó cuando la chica había dado unos cuantos pasos alejándose- esta cosa… bueno, no es realmente "mío" los noxianos fabrican esto para sus esclavos, rehenes o enemigos. Puedo encargar una docena y no tendría nada de especial este… como no tiene nada de especial ninguno de ellos ¿Por qué es importante para ti?

-No dije que fuera importante para mí- contestó aun de espalda.

-Pues llevas un buen rato discutiendo conmigo para recuperarlo.

La rubia se volteo a verla, parecía incomoda ante las conclusiones de la mayor.

-Oye, como te dije, para mí no significa nada, si me dices para que lo quieres, te lo daré.

-Me hace sentir que esta cerca- confesó finalmente, y la cara de la pelirroja pasaba de estar confundida a avergonzada a medida que entendía lo que había escuchado.

-No es…- comenzó a explicarse- esto ya no funciona, como te dije, necesita que tenga mi sangre para reaccionar a la distancia que yo estoy.

-Lo sé, no dije que me decía a dónde estabas, solo que me hacía sentir que estabas cerca. Sé que no funciona ya, pero funcionaba cuando me lo diste. Cuando me aleje por primera vez y casi me mata, tu llegaste… y cuando me enfrente a esos tipos, sabía que venias, porque no me oprimía el cuello, sabía que llegarías, que no me estabas dejando. Y llegaste- explicó la menor y largo un suspiro de resignación al darse cuenta que había tenido que confesar porque quería el opresor de vuelta- también cuando estuvimos todos estos días en marcha y no te veía, porque estabas en tus reuniones o… lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, sabía que no debías de estar realmente lejos o me dejabas porque esa cosa no me estaba matando- dijo lo ultimo con algo de gracia- y cuando me dejaste en la fortaleza, me lo quitaste… y yo no tenía idea de donde estabas. Y si, es estúpido, debía estar feliz de que ya nada me iba a matar por estar lejos de los noxianos pero… me preguntaba qué tan lejos estabas.- explicó- Cuando vi el anillo de nuevo en tus cosas recordé lo que era… y lo tome.

-Mmmm- exclamó la mayor con incomodidad, abriendo su palma y mirando el artefacto.

En esa forma parecía un anillo, pero uno horrible, de metal y hasta se podía ver algo herrumbrado. No queriendo que Lux confesara mas cosas como esas terminó extendiéndoselo, pero la maga ya desconfiaba por las anteriores veces. Katarina se pasó una mano por los cabellos y miraba hacia afuera, en posición de que no tenía intenciones de quitárselo de vuelta y la rubia lo creyó, tomando finalmente la pieza de metal de su mano.

-No es un anillo- insistió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos- si piensas que es algo como…

Pero una nueva sacudida del barco calló sus palabras. Parpadeo razonando si era normal ese tipo de movidas pese a la tormenta.

Unos segundos más y una nueva sacudida, más brusca estremeció el barco.

El opresor escapo de la mano de Lux, cayendo al suelo de madera, rodando afuera del pasillo, amabas chicas siguieron el brillo por cubierta, hasta que quedo inmóvil en la madera bajo la lluvia.

Lux dio un paso hacia adelante, por ir a buscar el opresor, pero antes sus miradas algo largo y grueso golpeo el lugar de cubierta donde se encontraba el brillo, haciendo que desapareciera, y luego esa extremidad oscura y siniestra se deslizo hacia un costado, perdiéndose.

-¿Tu viste…?- preguntó Katarina luego de un par de segundo.

-Ajam- asintió la demaciana, aun sin moverse, justo cuando el barco dio otra sacudida estremecedora.

Por los pasillos las voces asombradas de los hombres comenzaron a escucharse, pero no fue hasta que los gritos comenzaron a tomar sentido que las chicas salieron de su trance.

-¡Nos atacan!

Ambas salieron a cubierta y pudieron ver como los rayos de la tormenta iluminaban una enorme extremidad que se levantaba a un costado de la nave en forma de tentáculo, para luego impactar con gran fuerza contra la madera frente de ellas, quedándose ahí, haciendo gran daño a la nace.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?... ¡Cuidado!

Katarina logró hacer retroceder a Lux y ambas cayeron al suelo mirando el lugar donde estaban antes, ahora otro tentáculo había golpeado la zona.

-No tengo idea- contestó la maga ayudando a la asesina a pararse, mirando todo lo que la oscura noche le permitía- pero debe ser enorme.

Los hombres, que ya salían también a cubierta reuniéndoseles, largaron gritos de guerra y empuñaron sus armas aun desconociendo la amenaza.

Uno de ellos, enorme y musculoso, con un sable del mismo tamaño que él, se abalanzo con gran fuerza sobre uno de los tentáculos, pero el filo al impactar contra la piel oscura que se le presentaba se quebró. La larga extremidad se levantó de la madera y golpeo al hombre haciéndolo caer al agua.

-Ayúdales- ordenó Katarina.

-¿Qué harás?

-Voy por mis cosas- comentó lo ultimo adentrándose a los pasillos, dándose cuenta que adentro las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse tanto como el exterior.

Sea lo que sea que estaba allá afuera, golpeaba la nave en diferentes sectores casi al mismo tiempo. Los pasillos de madera hacían saltar astillas y se quebraban bajo techo y los hombres comenzaban a salir a empujones, creyendo que afuera estarían a salvo de los amenazantes ataques de la bestia.

Katarina llego como pudo a su habitación y recogió sus dagas, solo se distrajo un momento al ver por la ventana, unos rayos de la tormenta le dejaron ver una de las 3 naves a lo lejos, y con una nueva orden salió a los pasillos nuevamente.

-¡Ve a las otras naves!- gritó a una bruja de Noxus que encontró en los alborotados pasillos- ¡Informa que nos atacan y que quiero que los tres barcos se junten lo mas que puedan!

-De inmediato- contestó la soldado saliendo con Katarina al exterior, conjuró un hechizo y haciéndose una bola oscura se alejo de la nave.

La pelirroja buscó a la rubia y la encontró ya encapuchada tratando de ayudar con un gran escudo a unos hombres, que de no ser por ella hubieran sido aplastados bajo el tentáculo gigante que cayó en el lugar.

-¡Trata de hundirnos!- le gritó cuando notó la presencia de la asesina a su lado, y Katarina podía contemplar que era cierto.

Las oscuras extremidades golpeaban con pesadez la madera del barco, quebrándola en cuanto podía y deslizándose afuera cuando el agarre no se adhería lo suficiente.

-¡Hay que evitar que agarre el barco cómodamente!- gritó la noxiana- ¡No hay que dejar que…!

-¡Katarina!

La pelirroja le tomó tiempo saber que la había golpeado, pero ahora lo podía ver, y sentir, ya que una extremidad que aprecia de piedra la apresaba pesadamente contra uno de los costados del barco.

Lux pudo ver como la asesina luchaba con ambas manos para alejar el enorme tentáculo de su vientre pero no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro.

La maga la escucho gritar cuando la extremidad la aplastaba contra la madera.

Con gran rapidez, Lux voló hacia ella y puso ataduras en el mounstro tratando de alejar el tentáculo, nada.,

-La madera… ¡Explótala!- pidió la noxiana sintiendo como su espalda se quebraría en cualquier segundo, Lux no se hizo esperar y explotó la madera detrás de Katarina, agarrándola para que no cayera y volando con ella hasta ponerla a salvo en otro sitio del barco.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó viendo como la pelirroja se agarraba aun el abdomen para luego asentir- aun estas muy débil, recién siquiera te estás curando de las heridas y…

-No hay tiempo para eso- la interrumpió la mayor reincorporándose y viendo la nave siendo atacada sin cesar- es la tormenta y la noche, no podemos ver nada más que lo que nos permiten los rayos- analizó viendo como a sus hombres sumergidos en caos- necesitamos algo de luz- dijo lo ultimo viendo a Lux y esta asintió.

La maga se concentro unos segundos y de sus manos varias bolas de luz resplandeciente salieron, ubicándose en diferentes lados de la nave, iluminando notablemente ahora la superficie. Conjuro unas cuantas más y voló con ellas, sumergiéndolas luego y pudiendo ver así la magnitud de lo que enfrentaban.

Al regresar al lado de Katarina la pelirroja no tuvo que ni preguntar, solo con mirar su cara sabia que estaban en graves problemas.

-Hay que evitar que los tentáculos se agarren a la superficie del barco- dijo a Lux y se encaminó con rapidez a donde estaban la mayoría de sus hombres- ¡No le permitan que acomode sus mugrosos tentáculos a la nave!

Pero por más que la idea era muy clara llevarla a cabo estaba costando realmente trabajo. Las armas convencionales no hacían un daño considerable a las extremidades de la bestia. La misma Katarina había comprobado que sus dagas eran inútiles a la situación.

Por otra parte Lux no tardó en idear una estrategia que le estaba dando tiempo a los noxianos. Adivinando donde caería el siguiente golpe, ponía una barrera, evitando que gran parte de la extremidad diera en la madera y luego con ataduras trataba de moverla hacia afuera lo mas que podía, la bestia tiraba hacia abajo y el tentáculo se resbalaba llevando realmente poco de la nave y aferrándose el menor tiempo. Los demás magos a bordo no tardaron en imitarla y los guerreros con armas al seguir la idea, apoyaron a los hechiceros.

-Creo que esta desistiendo- comentó la demaciana cuando los ataques comenzaban a ser menos y de un momento a otro, todas las extremidades se deslizaron fueran de la nave y el silencio invadió todo.

Katarina notó como la nave volvía a navegar con calma y las luces que rodeaban su ubicación fueron testigos de una ola notablemente ancha alejándose a gran velocidad del barco, pero solo tuvo que seguir con su vista a donde se dirigía para que los rayos iluminara el otro navío noxianos que se acercaba a ellos.

-Eso esta tan mal- comentó para ella misma sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, solo un par de segundos y la bestia envistió tan rudamente el otro barco que casi logro voltearlo en su totalidad- ¡Vamos!- le gritó a Lux y esta asintió, extendiéndole una mano- ¡Todos los que puedan también!

La maga llevó a vuelvo a Katarina hasta el otro barco, acompañada de sus esferas de luz que se ubicaron rodeando la nueva ubicación.

-¡Abandonen la nave!- fue la orden clara de la pelirroja al arribar al barco que ya llevaba hundida la mitad derecha y gracias a los ataques del gran mounstro se rompía con gran facilidad en el medio- ¡Dejen los botes! ¡Naden a los otros barcos cuando estos se acerquen!- indicó aun a sabiendas que en la tormenta en la que estaba eso le costaría la vida a más de uno- ¡Debemos darles tiempo!- volvió a gritar dirigiéndose a Lux, haciéndole entender que lo que quedaba de barco debía mantenerse a flote lo mas que podía.

-¡No puedo elevarlo, es muy grande y pesado, se va a hundir!- le comunicó la rubia tras tratar de rodear la nave con su magia y mantenerla.

Antes de que la noxiana pudiera pensar, la bestia se abalanzo sobre el lado que ya estaba hundido, poniendo todo su peso en ese sector, haciendo que la nave comenzara a descender con mayor velocidad.

Ahora Katarina podía ver a la bestia, su cabeza, semejante a un calamar cubierto de una piel de roca oscura brillante y sus ojos celeste frívolos, destellantes de un humo que le envolvía le recordó a algo no tan lejano para ella. Más abajo se abrió la piel y una garganta oscura, rosa, llena de picos que hacían como dientes mordían la madera de la nave.

Una explosión la hizo salir de su trance. La otra nave se había acercado a la que estaba siendo atacada y disparaba sus cañones contra la criatura que había mostrado su rostro. La bestia abrió enormemente su boca y dio un alarido ensordecedor, pero mas allá de eso, tiro sus extremidades de nuevo a la nave y ayudada de su boca terminó de partir el barco a la mitad.

-¡¿Viste eso?!- le gritó Lux poniéndose a su lado, y la noxiana no sabía a qué se refería- ¡Su garganta!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Estaba astillada! ¡No es de piedra! ¡No está con esa cosa que le cubre el cuerpo!

-¡¿Y que con eso?!

-¡Tengo una idea!- le gritó la rubia pero ambas debieron esquivar un nuevo ataque, del barco ya no quedaba casi anda a flote.

-¡Te escucho!

-¡Hay que atacarla desde adentro!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó la noxiana creyendo escuchar algo descabellado.

-¡Hare que me trague!- contestó con seguridad la rubia solo ganándose una mirada de confusión de la otra chica- ¡Me meteré adentro y le hare daño desde allí!

-¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!- rechazó Katarina de inmediato- ¡Te necesito aquí, para que ayudes a mis hombres a evacuar!

-¡Esa cosa hundiera las tres naves! ¡Si no la matamos nos matara a todos! ¡No habrá donde evacuar!- explicó dejándola cayada, sabiendo que tenía razón- ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo crear un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte en mí que resista!

Katarina volvió su vista al mar, viendo a las dos naves restantes, sabiendo que en la que había estado minutos antes ya estaba en mal estado y la otra solo llamaba la atención de la bestia con sus cañonazos.

Lux pudo ver el momento en que un nuevo disparó de caño impactaba en la bestia y esta volvió a repetir el alarido, sabía que era el momento, dio un paso pero la detuvieron.

-¡Iré contigo!- anuncio Katarina sosteniéndola de la muñeca, pero Lux con rapidez le puso una atadura para que no la siguiera y se zafó- ¡No!- pero la maga ya había desaparecido en la boca de la bestia y esta como si nada seguía atacando la nave.

La atadura sobre su muñeca casi le cuesta la vida cuando una de las extremidades de la bestia golpeo cerca de donde estaba. Inútilmente trataba de zafarse y no fue hasta que el hechizo desapareció que fue capaz de correr y tirarse al agua, dándoles órdenes a sus hombres que se alejaran de la nave como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Uno de los brujos noxianos identifico a Katarina entre los hombres en el agua y la recogió llevándola al barco que ya se acercaba a la zona, apenas la dejo volvió a su labor de sacar más hombres.

-¡Saquen a esos hombres de allí!

La que gritaba era Cassiopeia, que ya se estaba reuniendo con su hermana y ahora ambas miraban como el barco atacado se perdía en las profundidades. La lluvia era incesante y los truenos casi tan ensordecedores como el sonido de las olas.

Aun las esferas que Lux había colocado iluminaban la zona del navío hundido, y con ella a la criatura, que ahora comenzaba a atacar a los hombres en el agua.

Ambas hermanas podían ver que los ataques de la bestia comenzaban a ser mas irascibles, incluso cegados, como si no tuvieran motivo, hasta que la bestia solo se retorcía y golpeaba a su alrededor sin control.

-Lo está logrando- comentó Katarina y Cassiopeia adivinó que hablaba de la demaciana.

Luego la bestia sin previo aviso se hundió y no volvió a atacar, ahora solo quedaba la tormenta.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Saquen a esos hombres del agua!

Katarina se acerco al borde del barco y buscaba con desesperación entre las agua, pero inclusive ver a los noxianos ya era difícil, y todo se complicó cuando las esferas de luz desaparecieron.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó su hermana cuando predijo que Katarina saltaría del barco- ¿Eres tan inútil para cualquiera que esté en el agua que te tiraras? Solo harás que alguien deba sacarte de allí y perder su tiempo.

Katarina endureció su mirada al mar, pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón.

* * *

Lux apenas sintió que había ganado lo que pudo de profundidad en la bestia, mando ataques explosivos en su interior, haciendo que a su alrededor todo pareciera desmoronarse en sangre y pedazos de carne. El escudo que se puso había cumplido con protegerla de adversidad del interior de la bestia, pero cuando ya no pudo aguantar más la respiración en la burbuja de oxigeno que se había creado, apareció el siguiente problema: no podía salir de allí.

Concentro su energía y tiro un enorme rayo de poder, pero este solo hizo daño adentro, ni siquiera había logrado lastimar la coraza de la bestia.

En aire en la pequeña burbuja ya la sofocaba y tomando un gran y último respiro se deshizo de ella, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en salir del animal.

No tardó en concluir que la boca sería la mejor salida, y se dirigió por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, le rompió los dientes y labios a la bestia ya muerta y salió al mar, donde la oscuridad la envolvió, ni siquiera podía saber donde quedaba arriba y donde abajo.

Trato de crear luz justo en el momento que sentía que no aguantaba más la respiración. Iba a hacer ese esfuerzo pero algo pesado cayó sobre sus hombros, se sentía como tela, cuerda, no lo sabía, pero la empujaba pesadamente, el aire se le escapo de sus pulmones.

En la oscuridad de repente aparecieron unos hombres, una bruja los acompañaba, se dirigían a ella con armas, amenazantes y determinados, no tenía fuerza para pelear contra ellos.

Un nuevo aire extraño entró a sus pulmones y los soldados cortaron las sogas que la apresaban. Juntos la llevaron a la superficie.

* * *

La asesina miraba con curiosidad cada soldado que sacaban del agua, de vez en cuando al inquietante mar. Era obvio para su hermana que la pelirroja estaba preocupada, y sabía a quien buscaba.

Un bullicio se hizo en proa cuando sacaron otros soldados. Katarina, con la ansiedad que tenia, no tardó en poner atención a ese sector.

Los hombres terminaban de ayudar a subir a los que estaban en mar y junto con ellos se podía ver la una delgada y pequeña figura a comparación de las demás, sus ropas y capucha estaban cubierta casi por completo de una sustancia fangosa y de colores oscuros y rojizos, viscosa. Y solo cuando Katarina la vio limpiarse el sector de los ojos y ver una perdida mirada azul, suspiró en alivio profundamente.

Por su parte Lux sentía nauseas y luego de reprimir las ganas terminó vomitando en el suelo de madera, ensuciando en el proceso la banda que cubría su quijada, teniendo que tirarla a un lado. Se sintió observada y cuando pudo levanto su vista.

En efecto, toda la tripulación la miraba con curiosidad.

"No tengo cubierto el rostro" fue lo primero que pensó, espantada por la idea de que la hayan reconocido y por eso se la miraba tanto, pero al tocarse la cara, la misma sustancia viscosa y oscura le cubría.

-¿Cómo te llamas, soldado?- preguntó un sujeto grande, de gran porte, que se acercó a Lux mientras esta trataba de cubrirse con la capucha lo mas que podía.

Lux estuvo a punto de contestar a esa pregunta honestamente, cuando se dio cuenta del error que seria, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba su silencio la hacía ver cada vez mas sospechosa.

En aprietos, buscó a Katarina entre las personas, pero al encontrarla esta solo le sostuvo la mirada seriamente, sin hacer nada.

-Tu nombre- volvió a pedir con seriedad e ímpetu el mayor.

-Ammm- comenzó a murmurar la maga-somxbra.

-¿Somxbra?- repitió el mayor noxiano tomando en serio la respuesta. Lux asintió, sorprendiéndose luego cuando el sujeto tomo su muñeca y la levantó en lo alto.

Todos los allí reunidos, bajo la lluvia, iluminados cada tanto por los relámpagos y la escasa luz que daba el barco, miraban a la chica y al mayor.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Hoy es el día en que Somxbra, soldado de Noxus, ha muerto!- anuncio con voz clara y fuerte- Por tu servicio a la nación, valor y poder, que nos ha salvado a todos, de ahora en adelante, vivirás y serás llamada "Somxbra, el terror de los Kraken"

Luego de esa declaración los Noxianos victoriaron a Lux y a su nuevo nombre, entre coros fuertes y gritos de guerra.

Cassiopeia no podía despegar su palma de la frente, le parecía que la palabra "ridículo" ya no cabía en la situación que estaba presenciando.

Sin despegar su mano miró de reojo a Katarina, está a su vez la contempló de costado y terminó por encogerse de hombros con gracia, volviendo nuevamente su vista a Lux, quien parecía no caer en lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas del ataque, y Lux ya se encontraba de nuevo en el camarote de Katarina.

No tuvo tiempo de averiguar lo que seguía a continuación, simplemente siguió las indicaciones de la pelirroja para ayudar a los soldados a instalarse en las dos naves y luego la noxiana le indico que la esperara en la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos a sola Lux empezó por tratar de quitarse las viseras y sangre que traía del mounstro, labor que a medida que el tiempo pasaba le iba pareciendo cada vez más difícil.

-Huelo horrible- comentó para ella, cuando trataba de limpiar sus cabellos con una paño mojado por cuarta vez, y al olerlo le vinieron nauseas.

-Sera mejor que tires esa ropa- comentó Katarina escuchándola cuando entró al camarote. Sin mirarla se dirigió a su bolso y saco de allí una camiseta gris y unos pantalones oscuros- ten- dijo ofreciéndoselos, nuevamente sin reparar mucho en ella.

-Gracias- contestó la demaciana recibiendo las prendas.

-Cuando estés lista, voy a necesitar que salgas conmigo- avisó la asesina, volviendo a buscar entre sus cosas, trayendo esta vez una túnica oscura, también con capucha- ponte esto sobre la ropa- recomendó- y esto- dijo lo ultimo tomando un trozo de tela, y cortándola con sus dagas, haciendo dos orificios para los ojos de Lux- que te cubra la parte de arriba.

-Puedo simplemente ponerme una bandolera que me cubra la boca como venía haciendo.

-No, no va servir eso ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo créeme, no va a servir. Te esperare afuera, cámbiate- terminó y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto viendo la actitud tanto distante con la que se trataba, como respuesta solo recibió una mirada indiferente de la pelirroja- Estas molesta…- concluyó ahora más segura- oye, mira, si es por lo que te até y no deje que me siguieras, era una decisión táctica, no iba a poder mantenernos a ambas bajo agua y atacando, y no había tiempo para explicarte eso y…

-¿"Somxbra"?- la interrumpió Katarina sin ganas de hablar de lo anterior.

-Oh… sí, bueno, en mi cabeza tenía miedo que relacionaran mi nombre así que busque lo más alejado y salió eso… supongo.

-Ya veo. Cámbiate- y dicho eso la dejo sola en la habitación.

Katarina solo tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos hasta que Lux salió por su cuenta del camarote, cuando lo hizo ya estaba con la capucha y en efecto la parte de los ojos con la venda en sus ojos y dejando descubierta la zona de la boca y quijada.

-Bien, vamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Yo debo reunirme con algunas personas para debatir lo ocurrido hace unos momentos y ver que decisiones tomaremos.

Mientras la noxiana hablaba, Lux notaba que en los pasillos el clima era extrañamente animado y ruidoso y a medida que se internaba más el olor a alcohol y comida comenzó a invadirlo todo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Festejando- contestó con simpleza la pelirroja- acaban de ganarle a la muerte… de nuevo, así que festejan la victoria.

-¿No es tonto? Podríamos ser atacados de nuevo, y no podremos luchar si están todos ebrios o dispersos, aparte el alcohol…

-En Noxus tenemos un dicho- la interrumpió la mayor adivinando el sermón que estaría por dar la demaciana- creemos que si es la hora de morir de un hombre, ni todos los escudos del mundo, ni todas las precauciones, no importa lo que haga, este morirá, pero si no es su hora, ni todas las armas del mundo podrán matarlo. Están festejando que no fue su hora. Y ninguno de nosotros cree que volverán a atacarnos.

-¿De verdad creen eso? ¿Lo crees tú? Yo vi esa criatura ¿Por qué crees que nos ataco? ¿Crees que aleatoriamente pasamos por su ruta y nos vio como una amenaza?

-No, no lo creo.

-No lo crees porque "sabes" que no fue así, sabes que esa cosa nos atacó porque alguien le ordeno hacerlo, sabes cómo era, y la armadura que la cubría…- Lux se interrumpió al escuchar el bufido molesto por parte de la asesina.

-Sí, lo sé- contestó- y por eso me urge reunirme con los demás y debatir pronto que haremos, pero por esta noche y mañana, dudo mucho que se nos ataque… y si nos atacan… pues moriremos.

-¿Así de fácil lo aceptas?

-Nos hundieron un barco como si nada, en el que estamos fue altamente atacado y uno solo, el más pequeño de los tres, está bien. Las armas que tenemos no funcionan contra estas cosas, si otro de esos mounstros nos ataca, nos hundirá, la tierra más cercana no es para nada cerca y moriremos ahogados si es que no nos comen antes las criaturas del océano. Así que si, lo acepto. Pero como te dije, dudo que nos vuelvan a atacar.

-¿Y por qué estas tan…?- pero la rubia no pudo terminar la pregunta, una jarra vacía apareció de repente frente sus ojos. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el musculoso y enorme cocinero que ya conocía.

El tipo siguió sosteniendo la jarra hasta que finalmente Lux la tomó en sus manos. Luego el hombre saco una botella y se dispuso a llenar la jarra, pero la demaciana negó rápidamente disculpándose, lo que desconcertó al cocinero.

-Preguntaban por ti- comentó Katarina- es una costumbre en el ejercito noxiano llenarle el vaso a quien te salvo el trasero.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, en el salón ella era el centro de atención de nuevo- oh, no, gracias, yo no…

-Y si rechazas esto es considerado como desprecio de tu parte- siguió explicando Katarina- no tienes opción.

-Oh…- exclamó con pena la rubia y dejo que el cocinero le llenara la jarra, entre comentarios amistosos y relatos sobre lo que le vieron hacer contra el moustros los demás noxianos se le acercaron.

-Creo que les caes bien- comentó Katarina sin mas- pásala bien, debo arreglar unos asuntos.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí!

Pero la pelirroja hizo oídos sordos y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, donde Cassiopeia la esperaba.

-No consideramos desprecio que se nos rechace la bebida- corrigió la menor, habiendo escuchado la charla

-Lo sé, pero ella no. Le hará bien relajarse un poco, aparte… realmente nos salvo a todos.

* * *

-… este barco no resistirá hasta Noxus.

-Si resistirá.

-Es un riesgo muy grande para esta nave que nos dividamos ahora.

-Entonces conviene que estén juntas.

-Es que ese ya no es un punto a discutir, claro que estarán juntas.

-Es más seguro ir a La perdida y desembarcar ahí y luego que la otra nave vaya a Noxus luego de escoltarla.

-Tonterías, hay que ir a capital cuanto antes.

-La nave en la que estas no resistirá un mínimo ataque más, si somos atacados yendo a una ruta tan obvia nos hundirán a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ir a La perdida todos juntos es más seguro, de ahí veremos.

-¿Veremos qué? Si esta nave se hunde, se hundirá en La partida como en puerto noxiano. Yo digo que muera en Noxus, con honor.

-No es una cuestión de honor, es una cuestión de ver como salimos de esta, e ir a Noxus de inmediato, tomando la ruta tradicional implica predicción, nos atacaran de nuevo.

-No creo que nos ataquen, solo perdemos el tiempo.

Katarina se acomodaba en su silla, buscando una posición más placentera para pasar los siguientes minutos, ya no opinaba, solo escuchaba el debate que llevaba sin llegar a ningún acuerdo desde ya casi una hora.

-¿Tú crees que no nos van a atacar de nuevo?- ahora la que hacia la pregunta era Cassiopeia y todos miraron a Katarina.

-No lo creo- contestó con contundencia, no era momento de titubeos- y si, como ya planteamos no fue un calamar gigante que se nos cruzo, reconocí la armadura que llevaba y la forma, lo mismo pensaron los hombres del barco que se hundió, que pudieron ver a la bestia.

-Sí, tenia similitudes a los mounstro que nos atacaron en tierra, cerca de Freljor- contestó uno de los líderes, llenando su copa, ya llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas- indiscutible… esas cosas nos están siguiendo

-No creo que nos estén siguiendo, pero sí, yo también creo que la bestia era una enviada- concordó la pelirroja.

-¿Para qué?

-Para darnos un mensaje- contestaba ahora con seguridad.

-¿Y cuál era ese mensaje?

-"No se metan en mis asuntos de nuevo"- contestó Cassiopeia luego de pensarlo un momento, Katarina asintió.

-Alguien no quiere que nos volvamos a fijar en los artefactos. El mounstro era una advertencia de las terribles consecuencias que puede traer para Noxus meterse de nuevo en esto. Tratan de intimidarnos.

-¡Hay que responder!- bramo uno, enfurecido- ¡Nadie intimida a Noxus!

Entre las personas allí comenzaron a escucharse respuestas afirmativas a esto, Katarina solo los contemplo aburrida.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero en las condiciones en las que estamos nos conviene retirarnos de momentos, y en eso estábamos, señores.

-Sí, este barco, con las revisiones que le hicimos, resistirá- comentaba el capitán, que lo era a su vez de las tres naves, parecía afectado por la pérdida que sufrió de una de ellas, y también daba la impresión de haber estado tomando, pero de manera más serena- pero aun con esta tormenta es difícil saber si resistirá hasta llegar a Noxus para repararse o solo una travesía mas.

-Usted es el que realmente tiene la palabra en esto- comentó Katarina viendo que los demás líderes iban a empezar con sus pautas- conoce a sus naves y las rutas ¿Qué recomienda hacer?

El hombre bajo su vista, reflexionando.

-La ruta a La Perdida es la mejor opción- contestó con seguridad- es más segura y la corriente suele ser favorable, debemos usar todos los recursos a nuestro favor, aparte, allí hay expertos que pueden ayudarnos. Claro, las naves deben ir juntas… por seguridad.

Katarina hizo un ademan con sus manos "Todo está dicho" y los demás, aunque murmuraron y discutieron por unos momentos más, terminando aceptando la recomendación.

-Muy bien, entonces.

* * *

La asesina salió acompañada de Cassiopeia hacia el salón, no dijeron nada, y cuando ingresaron simplemente la otra mujer se alejo de ella.

La pelirroja buscó con la mirada a su ahora compañera de gabinete pero no la encontró, su mirada se topo entonces en el enorme cocinero. Lux ya la había puesto al tanto que él era uno de los pocos a bordo que conocía su identidad, y parecía estar "bien" con eso. Katarina le había encargado su cuidado cuando sus hombres pedían por la chica para brindar con ella y agradecerle.

El hombre notó que Katarina lo miraba con curiosidad, y simplemente levantó su mano señalando con su pulgar a un costado, ahora la asesina dirigía su vista hacia allí. Había una mesa con unas sillas, algunos hombres tomaban aun animados entre ellos, pero en una se podía ver la delgada y oculta figura de Lux, con su cabeza encapuchada pegada a la madera de la mesa.

Katarina enarcó una ceja y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Oye- la llamó poniéndole una mano en el hombro, parecía que dormía.

Lux ayudada de una de sus manos, apoyando el codo en la mesa, logró levantar su rostro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que se dejaba ver de la venda y le sonrió cuando la pudo enfocar.

-Estoy cansada- dijo perezosamente .

* * *

La noxiana tuvo que ayudarla a llegar a la habitación, y también a retirarse la capa con la capucha, aun así la demaciana no resistió más y se tiró en la cama.

Katarina suspiró en resignación y se las ingenio para sacarle las botas que traía.

"Es mi culpa después de todo" pensó cuando ya habiendo terminado se fijo en la venda que cubría los ojos de Lux, extendiendo la mano para quitársela, fue entonces cuando la rubia tomó su muñeca.

-¿Sigues molesta?- preguntó y la pelirroja parpadeo sin entender- no sigas molesta conmigo.

Ahora lo recordaba, y si, había estado algo enojada por la situación en la que se vio envuelta por culpa de la rubia.

-No estoy realmente molesta ya, solo… no me gusta cuando usan la magia en mí, como las ataduras- explicó vagamente

-Lo lamento, no tenía tiempo de explicarte.

-¿Explicar qué? Te dije claramente que no lo hicieras o que de ultima que yo iría.

-Eso no era muy inteligente. Recién te estás recuperando y aun en tus óptimas condiciones no hubieras podido hacer gran cosa con tus cuchillos. Si te llevaba iba a estar más pendiente de ti y que no nos ahoguemos que de hacerle daño a la bestia.

-Hubiera sido una carga, entiendo.

-No dije eso.

-No, yo lo digo, es la verdad, y si lo entiendo, descuida- explicó con honestidad, sabiendo que la maga tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

-No estés molesta.

-No lo estoy.

-Tienes una expresión molesta.

-Quizás me molesta un poco cuando no puedo hacer nada. No que haya sido realmente tu culpa, tu… simplemente dejaste que esa cosa te devorara y yo… solo podía esperar en el barco junto con los demás- terminó admitiendo ante la insistencia de la menor, la cual se la quedo viendo por unos segundos, como si en su cabeza estuviera razonando lo que escuchaba.

-Hice que te preocuparas por mí.

Al escuchar esto Katarina rodó los ojos y clavó la mirada al techo. Incrédula de cómo Lux llegaba a esas conclusiones.

-Lamento haberte hecho preocupar.

-No es como si…- comenzó a decir, pero ahora que volvía la vista a Lux y la veía cansada y sonroja, recordó que había tomado y que quizás sea en vano discutirle- olvídalo.

-¿Sabes? Creí que moriría- ante la confesión Katarina puso más atención- estaba tan concentrada en hacerle daño al mounstro que olvide como salir, y cuando lo recordé no podía hacerlo. Lo hice muy tarde, me ahogaba- siguió relatando con una media sonrisa amarga- pensé "Seguro Katarina se enojara mucho por esto, dirá algo como "Que idiota eres" bueno… que "idiota fuiste" en realidad, supongo"… tuve mucha suerte.

-Los idiotas suelen tenerla- agregó con gracia y esto hizo sonreír mas honestamente a la maga, quien tiro más de su muñeca, haciendo que esta se acercara a ella, y de esta forma poder abrazarla desde el cuello.

Katarina no supo cómo responder al acto así que no hizo nada, la posición le quedaba incomoda, inclinada sobre Lux quien la sostenía, pero se quedo así hasta que la chica alejo su rostro, mas no la soltó.

-Mmm supongo que si estaba algo preocupada- confesó luego de sentirse incomoda por la mirada de la mas chica.

-Lo lamento.

-Ya deja de decir eso. Yo incluso debería darte las gracias…

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estas admitiendo que lo hice bien?- preguntó con gracia.

-Quizás…

-¿"Quizás"? – preguntó aun burlándose y Katarina desviando la mirada se resignó.

-Sí…- terminó y para cuando regreso a ver los ojos de Lux esta aun le sonreía, parecía feliz de escucharla, Katarina le devolvió la sonrisa y, aun incomoda, llevó una mano a sus cabellos acomodándoselos- fuiste muy valiente.

-Oh… ¿Acaso he impresionado a la gran Daga Siniestra de Noxus?- preguntó recuperando la gracia- ¿Yo, una simple soldado llamada Somxbra logró que Katarina Du Couteau la notara valiente? El terror de los Kraken esta tan feliz.

Katarina dejó escapar una pequeña risa por los comentarios, negando con la cabeza trató de no pensar en lo tonto del asunto, y aun cuando la mano cálida de Lux se poso en su mejilla mantuvo la sonrisa de esas ocurrencias.

La maga la miraba ahora tranquila, inspeccionándola, podía ver sus ojos recorriendo su rostro, para luego posarse de nuevo en los suyos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó luego de unos momentos con curiosidad la noxiana.

-Eres tan hermosa.

El comentario salió de los labios de Lux con tanta naturalidad y honestidad que parecía lo más normal en decir en ese momento.

-Y ahora estas toda roja- comentó de nuevo la maga delineando con uno de sus dedos las mejillas que tenía en frente.

Katarina no necesitaba un espejo para saber que eso era cierto, sentía cierto calor en su rostro y sabía que había sido por las impredecibles palabras que había escuchado.

Pensó en todas las veces que le dijeron algo similar, y lejos de sentirse como le hacían sentir en esos momentos, nunca le había dado realmente importancia. Pero ahora tenía a esta chica en frente suyo, haciéndole doler la espalda por la posición de sentada al borde de la cama, inclinada de costado sobre ella, tan cerca de su cara, diciendo palabras que la alejaban de todo lo real que la rodeaba, dificultándole pensar con claridad… complicándole razonar.

-¿Vas a besarme?- pregunto la maga disfrutando la cercanía de la otra chica, pero esta solo se la quedo viendo, como si contemplara esa posibilidad- me gusta cuando nos besamos.

Katarina solo tuvo que acercar un poco más su rostro para encontrar los labios de Lux y debía admitir, aunque sea para ella misma, que también le gustaba besarla, aunque solo lo haya hecho un par de veces, le gustaba bastante.

Le gustaban los finos pero suaves labios de Lux y el cálido aliento que sentía cuando buscaba profundizar el beso. Lo calmada que parecía ahora, sin apuro por sentirla, sabiendo que la besaban por el simple placer de besarse y no buscar más o temer por alguna intención oculta.

Los brazos de Lux retomaron su posición rodeándole el cuello, y al sentir aun la incomodidad de su cuerpo, y sin querer dejar el contacto, Katarina subió ambas piernas a la cama, terminando por quedar ahora casi por completo encima de la otra chica.

Lejos de molestarle, la rubia disfrutaba de sentir el peso de su cuerpo, le hacía sentirla más cercana y envuelta en ella.

Luego de unos momentos, la maga sintió le beso algo extraño, como si la mayor tratara de saborearla.

La pelirroja se alejo, rompiendo el contacto y la miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Sabes a Ron- confesó y luego pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia, haciéndola escarmentar.

-Oh… es verdad, me dieron de beber eso- recordó la menor- ¿No… te gusta el Ron?

Katarina sonrió antes la nueva inseguridad de la rubia, y como respuesta simplemente volvió a juntar sus labios.

El momento se volvió muy íntimo para la noxiana cuando sintió los dedos de una de las manos de Lux directamente sobre la piel de su espalda baja, por debajo de su camiseta, delineando círculos lentamente, mientras aun la otra mano la tenia sujeta de su nuca.

Se alejó de la boca de la otra chica con pesar, recordando el estado de ebriedad que traía, no sin antes depositar un corto beso.

-Deberías dormir ahora- le recomendó y como si con eso lo llamara, Lux largó un pequeño bostezo- estabas cansada ¿Lo recuerdas?- y por respuesta la rubia asintió.

Katarina admiró el rostro soñoliento que se le presentaba ahora, y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Mientras le acomodaba los cabellos con una de sus manos se dio cuenta que era incapaz de dejar en paz los labios de Lux, pues seguía depositando pequeños y no tan cortos besos en ellos.

Logró apoyar sus manos en la cama, para alejarse finalmente de la maga, pero cuando quiso levantarse la detuvieron de nuevo.

-¿Qué harás?

-Debo ir a hablar con Cassiopeia y otras personas, regresar al salón antes de que amanezca para discutir el día… no falta mucho para eso.

-¿No te puedes quedar aquí?

La pregunta le extrañó, y terminó interpretándola como la maga temía por algo.

-Vas a estar bien, volveré pronto, nadie entrara, deje en claro que no quería a nadie en mi habitación sin mi permiso.

-Quédate conmigo- volvió a pedir.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó con curiosidad sin ser capaz de adivinarlo.

-Nada me preocupa

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede?

-Me gusta tu compañía - contestó con simpleza la menor.

Katarina se preguntó internamente si la Lux sobria también admitiría cosas como esas, lo dudo, pero decidió tampoco discutirle o planteárselo.

Tiró su cuerpo a un costado de la cama quitándose de encima de la demaciana y suspiró, aceptando así la petición.

-Hasta que te duermas, de verdad debo ir a tratar unas cosas- contestó y la maga asintió con una sonrisa mientras se perfilaba de costado, mirando a donde estaba la noxiana- apaga la luz- y Lux con magia obedeció.

Al hacerlo, Katarina pudo observar la tenue luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana. El cuarto aun estaba mayormente oscuro, pero por esto sabia que pronto amanecería. La noche realmente le había parecido larga y el cansancio no tardó en golpearla.

Se dejó perder un poco en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó los ojos azules que la observaban con distracción.

-Duérmete- le pidió a Lux ya incomoda de ser el centro de atención de la chica, haciendo con eso que finalmente cerrara los ojos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Feliz navidad.

Sé que no es mucho, pero quería regalarles una actualización mas… mmm bonita supongo, por esta fecha.

Ya estoy de vacaciones así que le pondré ganas a esto y actualizare más seguido y pronto. Quiero terminar este fic, y no falta realmente mucho.

Ojala hayan tenido una feliz navidad, y les deseo a todos que terminen de la mejor manera el año.

Capitulo escrito con cariño y amor para ustedes, besos a todos :)


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas como estas._

* * *

 _Capitulo 23_

* * *

 _ **Hablar de Sangre**_

* * *

Katarina abrió perezosamente los ojos cuando sintió unas manos que le acariciaban el vientre. Podía sentir el calor de alguien pegado a su espalda. La luz de la mañana que entraba a la habitación la distrajo solo por unos momentos ya que toda su atención fue a parar el en repentino cosquilleo que sentía cerca de su oreja, como si alguien respirara y la acariciara con algo suave en esa zona.

Giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada tranquila de Lux, le sonrió y siguió depositando besos ahora bajando por su barbilla.

Katarina no tardó en perfilar su rostro buscando sus labios, robándose el aliento de la rubia, y atrapando luego con sus manos sus mejillas para atraerla más.

Sin despegarse terminó de girar su cuerpo y pasó a estar arriba de la más chica, escondiéndola debajo de sí.

Los ojos de Katarina se abrieron enormemente y se encontró envuelta en las sabanas, sola.

Desperezándose se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. La luz que entraba por la ventana era fuerte, haciéndose notar que todo rastro de nube había desaparecido y el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto, haciendo que sus parpados se entrecerraran en señal de queja de sus ojos.

Un par de golpes sobre la madera de la puerta, la hicieron recordar de repente la verdadera razón por la que se había despertado, era el mismo sonido.

Cassiopeia entro a la habitación luego de tocar por tercera vez y no recibir una respuesta.

-¿Te acabas de despertar?- preguntó con una mirada de hastió hacia su hermana, esta no contestó- es tarde, te esperamos anoche que volvieras pero no lo hiciste… supongo que te "entretuviste" bastante haciendo algo más.

-No hice lo que estas insinuando… solo me quede dormida.

-Lo que tú digas. Ahora… ¿Sería tan amable la "señorita" de honrarnos con su presencia en la reunión que estamos por tener?- preguntó con sarcasmo la menor de las hermanas.

Katarina suspiró y se acomodo un poco sus cabellos antes de ponerse de pie, estaba totalmente vestida, como había estado antes de dormir, lista para reunirse con los demás líderes apenas la dejaran.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Alrededor de la seis de la tarde.

-¿Qué?

-Dormiste bastante… debiste quedar "agotada"- comentó la medio mujer y salió de la habitación. Katarina la miró mal pero no se demoró en seguirla.

Caminaron por los pasillos. Se podía ver a los hombres limpiando y arreglando el barco por los destrozos de la anterior noche aun.

Katarina saludaba con la mirada a quienes la miraban y le comentaban cosas, mas no detenía su paso, y su mirada aun buscaba a alguien entre las personas, al no encontrarla justo antes de llegar a la sala de reunión, decidió preguntar.

-¿Has visto a Lux?

Como respuesta Cassiopeia se dio media vuelta y miró con desaprobación a la más alta, haciendo que Katarina se arrepintiera al instante por su curiosidad.

-¿Perdiste de vista a tu amante luego del acto?

-¿Puedes parar con eso?

-No- contestó con simpleza y abrió la puerta de la sala, invitándola a pasar.

* * *

Lux estaba en la pequeña barra del comedor, en una posición muy incómoda tratando de tomar una taza de café, pues no llevaba la venda para sus ojos y solo contaba con la capucha y una bandolera que usaba para cubrirse hasta debajo de la nariz, esta ultima hacia dificultoso el cubrirse y consumir la bebida. Aparte se sentía observada por los soldados de la sala, mas ninguno se le acercaba a hablar como la noche anterior.

-Ven conmigo.

La maga levantó la vista a quien le hablaba y reconoció al cocinero de Noxus, que no espero mas y atravesó una puerta situada detrás de la barra. La demaciana lo dudo por unos momentos pero termino siguiéndolo, al entrar el tipo cerró la puerta.

Ahora se encontraba en la cocina del barco, no había nadie allí aparte de ellos dos.

-Dame eso- indicó el hombre señalando su taza de café- esta frio seguramente.

Al recibir el recipiente vertió tiro su contenido y puso en una jarra a hervir agua.

-Aquí será más fácil para ti tomar, nadie molesta al cocinero en su cocina- siguió hablando el musculoso hombre y le señaló una silla con una pequeña mesa que había en una esquina de la cocina.

-Gracias- contestó la rubia tomando asiento.

-Por favor no me lo agradezcas, solo trato de sentirme en paz con el hecho que un debilucho demaciano me ha salvado la vida un par de veces, cuando sienta que estoy a mano contigo… te degollare la garganta de lado a lado.

-Oh… claro.

-¿Y qué haces aquí de todas formas?- preguntó el hombre como si no fuera la gran cosa pero Lux solo le dio una mirada confusa.

-Me sentía un poco encerrada en el camarote y salí a dispersarme un poco, me dio algo de hambre y vine hacia el comedor…

-Me refiero a que haces en un barco Noxiano- la interrumpió el cocinero- Te ubico desde antes, claro. Eras como la sombra de nuestra señorita desde que empezamos el viaje a Freljord. Creí que solo eras su nueva subordinada, alguien que obviamente confiaba lo suficiente para mantener cerca… pero todo ese tiempo creí que eras un hechicero de Noxus. Sé muy bien quién eres ahora, lo que no se… es que haces aquí.

Lux solo le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y luego la dirigió a la madera de la mesa sin decir nada.

El cocinero vio hervir el agua y preparo el café, acercándoselo a la rubia.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no necesito saber. He confiado mi enorme trasero a la señorita tantas veces… y ni una sola vez me ha defraudado. Si Katarina te tiene aquí, con vida… y te mantiene entera, debe saber muy bien lo que hace… y con eso me basta. Solo me siento algo curioso- cercioró el hombre cruzándose de brazos- aunque bueno, mi curiosidad sí que es diferente a la de los demás aquí.

La rubia lo miró con curiosidad pero el tipo solo se concentraba ahora en acariciar su bigote, mirando al techo metido en su cabeza.

-¿De qué tipo de curiosidad hablas?-preguntó no conteniendo su propia curiosidad.

-Bueno, yo me pregunto qué hace una demaciana en medio de todos los noxianos, porque sé quién eres, pero lo que todos los demás se preguntan, y por eso te observan mas ahora, aparte de quien eres es… ¿Quién eres para nuestra señorita?

-… ¿Qué?

-Veras, nuestra señorita es algo así como… muy reservada… y desconfiada. Verla caminar con alguien a su lado ya es muy raro, ver que comparte carpa, habitación y caballo es extremadamente raro. Así que lo que la mayoría aquí se pregunta es ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene la nueva "Somxbra, terror de los Kraken" con nuestra superior y querida señorita?

-¿Tipo de relación?- preguntó Lux y la idea le hizo gracia- ¿Qué tipo de relación puedo tener?

-No lo sé ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?

La pregunta hizo que la mente de Lux le jugara una mala pasada, recordando fugazmente un gemido propio de la noche anterior mientras se besaba con la persona de la que hablaban. Su cara se ruborizo notablemente sin poder evitarlo y el hombre lo notó algo sorprendido.

-Vaya, así que los rumores son ciertos… son pareja.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Me causo gracia cuando escuche a unos soldados diciendo que la señorita no salió a terminar sus obligaciones por "agradecerte" apropiadamente por salvarnos anoche… pero supongo que era cierto.

-¿"Agradecerme"… anoche?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia sin comprenderlo, pero solo necesito unos segundos más para entender a que se refería- ¡No! ¡No! Claro que no. No hicimos nada de eso, solo yo… ella se quedo dormida, yo también. Estábamos cansadas.

-Bueno si… dicen que luego, cuando el libido baja, entras a sentirte soñoliento…

-¡No es eso!- gritó la rubia, sintiéndose de repente muy torpe y alterada- y no somos pareja tampoco- dijo lo ultimo recuperando la calma- solo… de momento ella confía en mí y yo en ella, y nos cuidamos… porque nos conviene hacerlo, nada más- terminó diciendo tratando de sonar convincente.

-Oh… ¿De verdad?- preguntó volviéndose a peinar el bigote con los dedos, Lux asintió y volvió a su café con la esperanza que no se le cuestionara mas sobre un asunto que ella misma aun no aclaraba- Bueno… es lo mejor. Si la gente pensara eso, aun sabiendo que tú eres una maga demaciana, sería muy conflictivo. No para ti, a ti simplemente se te mataría, claro… pero la señorita tendría mucho que explicar y afrontar por una ofensa como esa.

La maga se puso tensa ante el comentario, le pareció familiar de alguna forma.

-Pero bueno, no es asunto… ¿No es así?

* * *

Desembarcaron en La perdida la tarde del siguiente día, complacidos de no haber tenido otro percance en su contra y con mejor viento a favor.

Katarina se sorprendió del comportamiento de la demaciana lo que quedo del viaje, distante y dando respuestas vagas, no se habían vuelto a topar en el camarote, pues la maga prefería divagar por la nave.

Recién ahora, caminando por las calles de la insegura isla, era la primera vez que se podría decir que estaban a solas, mas ninguna de las dos hablaba.

Llegaron a la herrería y la noxiana toco la puerta, de una forma que parecía en código, nadie contestó y abrió la puerta.

-Y yo que pensaba que nunca más iba a comer bien- fue la forma de saludar del viejo cuando escuchó el andar de las dos chicas- que bueno que la mantuviste con vida, muero de hambre.

-Pues búscate un buen trozo de pan, no hemos venido a cocinarte.

-No, no, tu no, ella nomas, que cocine ella.

Lux sonrió de lado al adentrarse a la herrería. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero podía a llegar a reconocerlo como cómodo.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación de arriba- comentó Katarina y la rubia asintió sin mirarla- no te has podido bañar apropiadamente desde que embarcamos, te habías quejado de eso ¿No es así?

-Oh… si, es verdad- contestó la maga llevándose una mano a sus cabellos, aun se sentía sucia de haber estado dentro del mounstro.

-Bien, deja las cosas y vámonos, a mí también me vendría bien un baño…

-¿Eh?- preguntó el viejo con curiosidad al escuchar la interacción- ¿Ya no es tu rehén?- adivinó el tipo- ¿Ya no nos va a cocinar?

* * *

Los enormes baños estaban iguales a como los recordaba, inclusive con las odiosas mujeres de la entrada y la recepcionista que solo señalaba y recibía el dinero sin mas interacción.

Katarina había pagado, pidiendo que la sala este solo para Lux, nuevamente con el fin de cuidar su identidad, mas no ingreso con ella, disculpándose por tener que arreglar unos asuntos, no sin antes prometer que regresaría pronto.

La demaciana volvió a darle una respuesta vaga sin protestar y ahora allí estaba, sola en la enorme sala de baño.

Dio una mirada distraída a su alrededor y con pereza comenzó a desvestirte, apenas estar lista se encaminó a uno de los piletones a su derecha, donde el vapor salía de ellos hipnóticamente.

Cuando el agua llegó hasta sus muslos se arrodillo y luego se dejo sumergir, la sensación la lleno de tranquilidad y se dejo estar así hasta que el aire le falto y tuvo que sacar su cabeza a la superficie. Se volvía a sentir cansada pero por los menos los pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza cesaron un poco.

Se concentro ahora en lavar su cuerpo y sus cabellos con las cremas que descansaban en uno de los bordes, luego se permitió dispersarse mirando el agua y el vapor que a su alrededor. No paso realmente mucho tiempo así cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse. Solo dio una leve mirada de costado para corroboran que era Katarina y su vista volvió al vapor.

La noxiana volvió a notar el desinterés en su presencia y sin decir nada al respecto comenzó a desvestirse. Al igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí, Katarina opto por bañarse sentada en frente de los grifos de agua caliente, llenándolos y echándoselos luego desde su cabeza.

Lux se traslado a uno de los bordes y apoyo sus brazos allí, cruzándolos y apoyando su cabeza en ellos, en vista a donde estaba Katarina. Se permitió contemplarla de espalda, sin mirarla realmente, pues los pensamientos habían vuelto a ella, y el desánimo le invadió.

Katarina no tardó en darse cuenta que la observaban y miró hacia atrás, con lentitud Lux dejo de mirarla y giro su cabeza a uno de los costados. La pelirroja suspiró y caminó hacia el pileton, la maga no cambio de postura cuando la otra chica se sumergió cerca de ella.

-Pareces desanimada- la voz de Katarina se escuchaba a sus espaldas, seguramente del borde contrario a donde ella estaba- ¿Debería preocuparme?

-No veo porque- contestó Lux y ya no le sorprendía el tono de desdén que se le daba.

-Bien…- contestó la mayor- acabo de hablar con un capitán, es un conocido mío que me debe un favor. Zarpara esta noche rumbo a Sengai.

El comentario hizo que Lux dejara su postura y se girara para ver a Katarina, en efecto la pelirroja estaba en el borde contrario, bañaba sus cabellos sin mirar a la demaciana.

-Si sabes que Sengai es tierra neutra para demacianos o noxianos, desde allí podrás volver a Demacia sin problemas.

La asesina volvió su vista a la rubia, y esta por primera vez en días parecía que la miraba con interés.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, te daré dinero, más que el suficiente que necesites, y nadie te molestara mientras viajes.

-¿Tu viajaras conmigo a Sengai?

-No es necesario- contestó con seguridad la mayor- el capitán es de confianza, y el barco no lleva realmente pasajeros, es un mercante… es seguro. Sengai también lo es. Llegaras sin problemas y podrás viajar por sus caminos hasta llegar a tu nación.

-¿Y luego qué?

La pregunta confundió a Katarina quien miró enarcando una ceja a la otra chica.

-Salimos de aquí, tomo ese barco, me voy a Sengai, luego llego a Demacia ¿Y luego qué?

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-¿Qué haremos luego de eso, Katarina?

La pelirroja notó como su nombre había salido hasta con enojo de la menor, que ahora lejos de tomar una postura distante o desinteresada parecía molesta.

-Realmente no entiendo que es lo que me estas preguntando. Tomas ese barco y hasta que no llegues a Demacia no paras ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Y luego qué?

Que se le repita la pregunta, sin explicar nada, cambio el genio de la asesina, a sentirse irritada de repente.

-Y luego nada- contestó de manera mordaz- ¿Qué es lo que esperas que pase luego? Luego nada, nada pasara. Tú te regresas a Demacia y lo que hagas luego no me incumbe, de la misma forma que…

-Que a mí no me incube lo que tú hagas luego- terminó Lux, por ella- Bien.

-¿Por qué te molestas de repente?- cuestionó la asesina de mala gana- te estoy ofreciendo lo que has querido desde que te capture.

-No es como si me pudieras ofrecer otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué más quieres que te ofrezca?!- preguntó y solo recibió una mirada gélida de la menor a lo que ella sonrió con sarcasmo- Oh, entiendo…

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-No, no, si, si que entiendo. Tú esperas que yo diga algo como "Oh, no, claro que no, yo te acompañare a Sengai, no solo a Sengai, te acompañare a Demacia"

-Cállate.

-"Y luego allí, le pediré perdón a todos los Demacianos por matar a sus familiares y amigos por años, ellos me perdonaran y podremos…- Katarina se detuvo unos momento para contemplar la mirada dura y molesta que recibía de la rubia, y esto la ayudo para terminar su idea- estar juntas"

-Estas siendo una imbécil.

-No, la imbécil eres tú. Por eso has estado así, tan distraída y desganada, estabas pensando una solución a "esto"

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo ¿No es así? Tú parece que ya lo solucionaste todo.

-Oh ¿Tú has encontrado una solución "realista" a esto? Vamos, a ver, déjame escucharla- pidió pero la rubia solo se la quedo viendo- O quizás pensaste que puedes venir conmigo a Noxus, eso "si" que tiene sentido. Quizás funcione si te cocemos una máscara a la piel y te cortamos la lengua, y aun así te van a descubrir, y no solo te colgaran a ti, sino que toda mi familia será colgada contigo… ¡Pero hey! Estaremos juntas, en el otro mundo.

-¡No! ¡Está bien! Hagamos lo que tú dices. Tomó el maldito barco, me voy, me olvido de todo esto y la próxima vez que te vea procurare volarte la cabeza.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer! Solo que la próxima vez que me encuentres ¡Procura no ser tan estúpida de caer en una trampa tan obvia por seguir ciegamente un cofre!

-¡Lo hare! ¡Porque sería un asco pasar por lo mismo de vuelta! ¡¿No es así?!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo seria! ¡No podría soportar tener que seguir discutiendo estúpidamente con alguien que cree que podemos estar juntas, tirando al demonio lo que somos realmente! ¡Y somos enemigas! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Somos enemigas! ¡La próxima vez que te vea, será en un campo de batalla y estarás matando a los míos! ¡Si tu no me vuelas la cabeza yo lo hare!

-¡¿Tu vas a matarme?! ¡¿Tu?!- preguntó burlándose, haciendo que el enojo en la pelirroja creciera.

-Sí, lo hare- contestó con contundencia, haciendo que la expresión de burla desapareciera.

-Eres un asco mintiendo.

-No estoy mintiendo. Yo, a diferencia tuya, si se como son las cosas.

-¡¿Tu si sabes cómo son las cosas?!- preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente- ¿Y cómo son? Porque la última vez que me fije ¡Estabas encima de mí besándome! ¡¿O era una técnica oculta de Noxus para asfixiar a alguien?!

Katarina apretó su mandíbula pero no negó eso, solo mantuvo una mirada dura hacia la otra chica que luego desvió.

-Cobarde- espetó Lux y la pelirroja volvió a verla para asegurarse de lo que había escuchado- Tu solo tienes miedo. Te burlas de mí diciendo que soy imbécil pero la que está realmente mal eres tú. No sabes lo que quieres, solo estas ahí confundida y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¿De dónde sacas esa estúpida idea?! ¡Claro que se lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Y lo voy a hacer!

-¡¿Matarme apenas me veas de nuevo?!- preguntó sin creerle- ¡Es ridículo! ¡¿Por qué no me matas ahora y te ahorras la cantidad de cadáveres que tendrás que enterrar por mi nombre?!

-¡Porque estoy en deuda contigo! ¡Deuda que pienso saldar! ¡Y apenas termine se acabo!

-¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! ¡Si de todas maneras piensas matarme, mátame ahora! Si tan segura estas que matare a los noxianos ¡¿Dónde está tu lealtad hacia ellos?!

-¡¿Dónde está tu lealtad hacia los Demacianos?!- contraatacó la asesina- te deje en sus puertas y volviste volando a salvarme ¡¿Quién eres tú para sacarme en cara mi lealtad?!

-¡Tienes razón!- gritó y poniéndose de pie, levantó una mano hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!- preguntó Katarina tocándose la cien increíblemente frustrada.

-¡Acabando con esto!

-¡¿Vas a matarme?! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Ahora?!- preguntó y no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo- ¡Oh, por favor, adelante!

La pelirroja se paró cruzándose de brazos, podía ver la palma de la otra chica tomando brilló y este gesto hizo que su enojó se elevara.

-¡Vamos!- le gritó con odio, pero el grito solo hizo escarmentar un poco a la rubia, quien no bajo su mano- ¡Hazlo!

Su respiración era pesada, y por su cabeza comenzaba a pasar la idea de que cuando Lux disparara, podría esquivarlo y buscar con que matar a la maga, se sentía en desventaja pero quizás las botellas de vidrio que contenían las cremas podrían ayudarla.

Seguía pensando en eso cuando la amarga sensación de impotencia le recorrió la espalda. No por el hecho de no poder esquivar el ataque de Lux, sabía que podría, lo que no estaba segura era de poder hacerle realmente daño a la otra chica como pensaba.

"Cobarde"

Respiró profundamente, asumiendo que si Lux disparaba, el mejor regalo que le podría dar a su cabeza, ya harta de pensar, seria recibir el golpe.

Pero nada pasaba.

La asesina contempló ahora con detenimiento a la otra chica, la cual parecía angustiada al ponerse ella misma en una situación que no quería realmente. Seguía apuntándole, pero desde esa distancia podía verle la cara enrojecida y la mirada húmeda, y sabía que podía confundirse totalmente con el vapor y calor de la habitación, y el hecho de que se estaban bañando.

No fue hasta que se acercó a ella que corroboro su sospecha, los labios de Lux temblaban sin poder hablar y se notaba el esfuerzo de la chica para que las lágrimas no se derrocharan por sus ojos, y aun así trataba de mostrarse molesta.

El gesto de debilidad que Lux no podía ocultar molestó nuevamente a la mayor quien tomó la mano que la amenazaba y con brusquedad la dirigió hasta la piel de su pecho. Brillaba y estaba caliente, como quien toca un foco, pero no llegaba a quemarle.

-¡Adelante, vamos!- insistió y la rubia encendió mas su mano, tomando coraje y fuerza para atacar-¡Dispárame!- repitió pero la rubia negó lentamente- ¡Hazlo!

-No puedo…- contestó entre dientes, y al hacerlo las lagrimas cayeron volviendo su visión borrosa- no puedo hacerlo, no pued…

Pero con la misma brusquedad que había tomado la mano, Katarina tomó su quijada y la atrajo hacia ella no queriendo escuchar nada más de lo que tenía que decir.

El beso no logró lo que antes conseguía, acallar los pensamientos malos y calmar de alguna forma la cabeza de Katarina, no, esta vez solo la frustro más. Se sentía aun molesta, abrumada, inclusive afligida, pero trato de buscar en los labios de Lux la cura para esas sensaciones, consiguiendo enredarse más en su insatisfacción.

Cuando rompió el contacto lo hizo para poder respirar. Se sentía tosca y torpe, y la respiración agitada de Lux le chocaba aun en su boca, haciéndole saber lo exaltada que estaba la otra chica también. Antes de que pudiera seguir hundiéndose en el repentino torbellino de frustración que le invadía, sintió la boca de Lux buscando la suya esta vez, correspondió inmediatamente.

La cabeza de Katarina empujaba cada vez más la de la maga, buscando profundizar aun más el beso, lo que hacía que esta comenzara a retroceder, resbalando un par de veces, lo que hizo que se aferrara fuertemente al cuello de la asesina, buscando estabilidad.

Sentir el peso de Lux, hizo que la pelirroja optara por dejar la posición de parada y sumergir su cuerpo hasta los hombros junto con la rubia, justo cuando esta ya apoyaba su espalda en uno de los bordes de la enorme tina.

Tenía el cuerpo tan pegado a la demaciana que no cabía entre ellas un alfiler. Katarina podía sentir las humedecidas manos de Lux, ambas, en sus mejillas, atrayéndola a ella, evitando que rompiera el beso, mientras por su parte la pelirroja trataba de acomodar con sus manos el cuerpo de la menor, de manera que le quedara cómoda.

-Kat…

La mención de su nombre la hizo despabilar. Abrió los ojos buscando los de Lux, y los encontró entrecerrados. Respiraba agitadamente con la boca abierta, igual que ella. Ahora se daba cuenta que en su arranque de calmar su deseo, se había abierto paso entre las piernas de la rubia pegándose a su centro, y que llevaba un rato acariciando la zona con las puntas de sus dedos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de colar su mano en lo apretado de ambos cuerpos.

Detuvo sus movimientos, tratando de pensar, de calmarse. Cerró su boca buscando bajar el ritmo de su respiración. Frotó su frente con la de Lux, y pudo sentir que su propio cuerpo temblaba. Al detenerse tan abruptamente la frustración comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo, la misma que se había marchado al comenzar las caricias.

Lux, por su parte, había vuelto a abrazar con fuerza el cuello de la noxiana cuando sintió las caricias por su zona baja, y ahora tenía el rostro de la asesina justo frente sus ojos. Contemplaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, inclusive parecía que trataba de contener su respiración con tal de contenerse. Mantenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados y notaba el ligero temblor en sus hombros.

Pero lo que más distraía a la maga, ahora que Katarina se había quedado inmóvil, era el persistente latido que sentía sobre la piel de su pecho.

Lux sabía que su propio corazón latía aceleradamente, pero no era el suyo lo que percibía. Estaba segura que podía sentir como el corazón de Katarina golpeaba fuertemente, tanto que podía sentirlo al estar pegada con ella, en una posición tan apretada contra su pecho.

Volvió a poner atención al rostro que tenía en frente y su mirada se quedó en sus labios, los cuales mantenía cerrados hasta que sus pulmones le exigían respirar por ellos también, y los abría, con duda. Lux terminó tocándolos con los suyos de nuevo, pudo ver que Katarina había abierto sus ojos, para mirarla entrecerradamente, antes de volverlos a cerrar por completo y entregarse de nuevo a ella.

Los brazos de la menor entonces dejaron de aferrarse tan fuertemente al cuello de la noxiana, y sus manos pasaron a acariciar su nuca, enredándose entre los húmedos cabellos rojos con los que se topaba. Sin embargo la suave acción se vio interrumpida cuando las caricias volvieron a presentarse en la zona baja de su vientre, mas persistentemente ahora, y cuando la rubia sintió finalmente la intromisión de los dedos en su ser se vio obligada a cortar el beso.

Katarina empujaba su cintura contra la de Lux ayudando a sus dedos a conseguir el mismo ritmo, el cual ya ni ella controlaba, solo se hacía más acelerado y urgente al paso que su frustración y malestar desaparecía con la misma velocidad.

Lo único que podía sentir ahora, aparte de su excitación, eran las puntas de los dedos de la menor, apretando fuertemente algún sector de su espalda alta, luego convertidos en puños que la atraían mas a si, hasta que la sintió temblar con brusquedad, contrayéndose y luego, poco a poco, relajándose.

La pelirroja podía sentir la respiración de la otra chica cerca de su oreja, pero lejos de quererse separar, paso su quijada por arriba de su hombro y allí dejo descansar su cabeza, esperando que su respiración se calmara.

Con el tiempo volvió a sentir los dedos de Lux de nuevo en su espalda, ya no le apretaban o la atraían, parecían simplemente divagar sobre su piel, haciendo círculos pequeños. Esto hizo que la noxiana se sintiera soñolienta, y sin despegarse paso sus manos, abrazando la cintura de la maga.

Movió su cabeza un poco para esconder su rostro en el cuello de la maga, y se permitió sentirse perdida.

* * *

"No debí hacer eso"

Katarina esperaba fuera de los baños, en las calles de la isla. De brazos cruzados, ya totalmente vestida y lista para irse.

"No debí" se repetía, ahora acomodando sus cabellos "¿Por qué hice eso?... Dios, soy tan torpe… e idiota" se seguía recriminando.

Había salido antes solo diciéndole a Lux que la esperaba afuera. La vergüenza luego del pequeño momento de calma no había tardado en aparecer y solo quería un poco de aire lejos de lo que acaba de hacer.

"Fui muy torpe"

Ahora acompañada de la vergüenza, el sentimiento de culpa invadió su cabeza. Trató de recordar si la rubia había dado algún indicio de incomodidad o rechazo, incluso dolor, ante el acto, y todo se volvió confuso para su cabeza pese a solo haber pasado unos minutos.

"Y ahora estoy preocupada por una cosa tan trivial como si le hice daño a una chica teniendo relaciones ¿Cuándo me he preocupado siquiera en si le hago daño a alguien con mis palabras? Esto es ridículo… Soy ridícula… Cassiopeia tiene tanta razón" pensó lo ultimo llevándose una mano a sus ojos, cubriéndose.

"No debí hacer eso"

Para cuando Lux salió, la pelirroja no solo no era capaz de hablarle, sino ni siquiera de mirarla.

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para ir a comer algo?- preguntó la maga y Katarina notó por el tono que también estaba cohibida- tengo hambre.

-Oh… claro- comentó recordando que no habían comido nada desde el almuerzo en el barco, el cual fue muy pobre y ya hace muchas horas- sí, podemos ir por algo de comer.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una taberna, la misma a la que había ido aquella vez que Katarina pretendía comprar el favor de la maga. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto.

-¿Quieres algo en particular?- preguntó la noxiana antes de tomar su lugar, dispuesta a hacer el pedido primero.

-Lo que tú pidas estará bien para mí también.

Y con eso la asesina se alejo, volviendo cuando ya había encargado la comida.

Tanto la espera como los primeros minutos que comenzaron a comer, las invadió un silencio incomodo. La pelirroja podía ver a la otra chica inmersa en sus pensamientos, y tan atípico de ella, se preocupaba que tipo de pensamientos serian esos.

-¿Estás bien?- terminó preguntando la noxiana, no teniendo idea de donde comenzar lo que quería decir.

-¿Mmm?

-Ya sabes… tu… no te sientes… ¿Mal?- volvió a preguntar revolviendo su plato de comida, pero la maga seguía sin poder entenderle- por lo que hicimos… me preguntaba… eso… Bueno, la verdad yo no pretendía llegar y… lo que pasó…

-¿Sabes?- la interrumpió la maga también mirando su plato- parece que voy a tener que abordar un barco dentro de muy poco, y luego no te tendrás que preocupar más por mi ¿No es así?- indagó esta vez sin ánimos de comenzar un pleito- ¿No crees que sería más fácil para ambas que simplemente… dijéramos lo que nos molesta sin tantas vueltas? Es decir… no es como si tuviéramos tiempo tampoco.

Katarina no despego la vista de su plato mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras. Luego dejo de lado sus cubiertos y miró a Lux, resignándose.

-Fui muy torpe contigo, no pretendía serlo- dijo ya mas enfocada- como se dieron las cosas… no era mi intención gritarte y luego… simplemente hacer lo que hice… tan bruscamente- suspiró ahora, tratando de no sentirse ajena a lo que decía- supongo que ahora estoy preocupada por saber si de alguna forma te lastime.

-Estoy bien- contestó sonriendo de lado al saber lo que se le planteaba.

-Bien- comentó de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos, volviéndose a sentir tonta por sus preocupaciones.

-Yo también fui muy torpe, fui la que comenzó todo solo porque me molestó… no sé que me molestó exactamente.

-Yo te vine a plantear muy mal las cosas- admitió la mayor- dije cosas que no pensaba.

-Yo también.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas, no tan prolongado esta vez.

-¿Quieres volver a tratar?- preguntó la maga y Katarina le sonrió de lado también.

-Claro- contestó asintiendo- aun así, muchas cosas no cambian si tengo que ser honesta.

-Está bien, prometo no amenazarte de muerte esta vez- trató de bromear la menor.

-Eso ayudaría- concordó la noxiana, y luego de pensar unos momentos como comenzar, trato de explicarse- Yo si pensé en esto, no sé si tanto como tú. Pensé en mi… pensé en ti. Y de verdad creo que lo mejor para ambas… es que cada una vuelva a su nación y se olvide de la otra.

Katarina sabía que iba a sonar mal de todas formas, sin embargo la otra chica se lo estaba tomando bien.

-Yo creo que tienes razón- admitió la rubia- creo que la tienes desde el primer momento que lo planteaste, en realidad. Yo había llegado a la misma conclusión… y es molesto. Yo se que tu lealtad a Noxus es lo más fuerte que tienes, como yo amo a Demacia y sus Demacianos mas que a nada, y ninguna de las dos va a cambiar eso solo por la otra, y está bien. Cuando dices que yo debo volver a Demacia, se que tienes razón, es lo correcto por hacer, es lo que hare. Y luego…

-Y luego sigues con tu vida- la ayudo a terminar Katarina- vuelves a las filas del ejército demaciano, luchas por ellos, creces con ellos.

-¿Y si nos encontramos en batalla?

-Y si nos encontramos en batalla… lucharemos. Quiero mi revancha después de todo- comentó con ánimo.

-¿Me matarías?

-¿Tu me matarías?

-… No lo sé- terminó contestando la rubia.

-No creo poder.

-¿Y que harás si nos enfrentamos?

-No lo sé, de momento solo pienso que de todas las batallas que tuve contra Demacianos, en pocas estuviste involucrada. Quizás nunca tenga que contestar esa pregunta, quizás nunca más nos tengamos que enfrentar. Quizás nunca más nos volvamos a ver.

-¿Y si nunca más nos volvemos a ver?

-¿No es lo mejor que nos puede pasar a ambas?- cuestiono volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa, pero entendió cuando Lux no se la devolvió- somos muy importantes soldados de naciones enemigas, lo natural es que si nos volvemos a ver deberíamos matarnos, por eso… creo que sería afortunada si no tengo que hacerlo.

"Así de mal están las cosas, Cassiopeia" pensó Katarina luego de admitir lo último.

-Entonces yo tomo este barco y me voy… tu vuelves a Noxus y sigues como si nada paso.

-Sí…

-Y yo hare lo mismo, empezando a olvidar cuando te deje… sí, ya lo había pensando. Tienes razón, es lo correcto por hacer.

-Es lo que haremos- sentencio la mayor y viendo su plato a medio comer, se le quito el apetito- estaremos bien así… ambas.

-Por separado.

-Sí sirve de algo- agregó luego de ver que la rubia ya solo jugaba con su comida sin interés- no me arrepiento de haberte caído encima y raptarte- comentó sonriendo mas animada- para que luego me des dolores de cabeza con tus persistentes discursos inacabables.

-¿Aunque ahora debas olvidar todo eso?

-Sí, aun así… fue interesante… eres alguien curioso- admitió la pelirroja y por alguna razón Lux sentía que era un halago.

-Gracias… y tú no eres tan imbécil… como dije antes, ni un asco… ni cobarde…

-Gracias.

Lux sonrió por la cara de gratitud falsa que le pusieron y volvió a ver su plato, ya no iba a comer más, pero eso solo quería decir que debía irse pronto.

-¿Tengo que irme ya?- preguntó cansada- de verdad me gustaría descansar en tierra para variar, estoy un tanto harta del mar, y acabo de comer, solo se me revolverá mas el estomago. Realmente preferiría descansar en una cama que no se mueva cada vez que pasa una ola.

Katarina la contempló con gracia, apoyando su cabeza en una palma, pensando.

-Supongo que no hay realmente tanto apuro en que te vayas esta noche.

* * *

Katarina miraba, acostada de costado, la madera de la pared. La luz de la noche entraba por la ventana haciendo que la habitación se envuelva de una tenue azulada. A su espalda y del otro lado de la cama, podía sentir a Lux, que al juzgar por cómo se movía cada tanto y su respiración, la adivinaba despierta aun.

Apenas llegar, le dieron una bolsa con comida al viejo, idea de Lux al recordarlo, y este agradecido comió y se quedo en el establo de abajo. Habían discutido un poco por quien dormiría en la cama, terminando concluyendo que ambas entraban.

Pero no dormían.

-Esta despierta ¿No es así?

Luego de un largo silencio era Lux quien había decidido quebrarlo con un susurro, finalmente

-No puedo dormir- siguió comentando, y la pelirroja sintió que se movía en la cama.

-Es porque siempre te mantienes pensando- contestó en el mismo tono bajo, sin moverse de la cama, manteniendo la vista en la madera.

-Quizás…

Un nuevo tramo de silencio se hizo entre ambas, esta vez fue la asesina quien habló.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó pero no fue contestada, con lentitud dejo la posición de costado, ya hora boca arriba se dedicó a ver el techo.

-En cómo me olvidare de todo esto cuando llegue a Demacia… bueno, supongo que no es necesario que llegue… debería comenzar a olvidar apenas nos separemos ¿No es así?

-Ahorrarías algo de tiempo, supongo- comentó vagamente, sin seguirle realmente la línea de lo que le decían, ella misma tenia cosas en las cuales pensar.

-¿Tu comenzaras a olvidar cuando me dejes?

-No tengo idea de cómo el olvido funciona, Lux- admitió la mayor- pero supongo que sí. Que cuando te vayas tratare de… normalizar todo.

-Ya veo… tienes razón, volver a la normalidad.

La noxiana siguió mirando el techo, buscando en él la paz que necesitaba para dormir, tratando de convencer a sus pensamientos que ya no había mucho en lo que pensar realmente.

Estaba casi logrando eso, cuando una mirada azul se interpuso en su camino, Lux le sonreía de lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en susurró, como venían hablando esa noche.

-Estoy pensando en que hare cuando nos separemos y todo eso pero… aun estamos juntas en esto ¿Verdad?

-¿"Juntas en esto"?- repitió Katarina sin comprenderlo del todo, su capacidad de razonar había comenzado a decaer producto del cansancio, y cuando Lux pasó una de sus piernas, y términó sentada arriba de su cadera, el esfuerzo por pensar en lo último desapareció por completo.

-Aun no nos hemos separado, todavía estamos juntas- explicó- te parece bien si nos preocupamos en cómo olvidarnos cuando nos separemos, recién en ese momento… y así no tenemos que pensar en eso todavía.

-Está bien…- accedió con algo de duda, tener a la maga arriba suyo la hacía sentir incomoda, nerviosa- ¿En qué quieres pensar ahora entonces?

Katarina sintió la mirada de cariño que estaba recibiendo y sabia que la respuesta a eso. Pensó también que tenía razón, no faltaba nada para separarse, pero no tenia porque estarse preocupando por eso ahora, de hecho si lo razonaba, no tenia de que preocuparse en absoluto. Lux se iría y se llevaría todos los sentimientos que no había podido terminar de entender con ella.

Pensando en eso ultimo, no pudo evitar sentir cierto malestar en su ser, y como si con eso pudiera evitarlo, alargó una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica que tenia arriba, sintiendo lo que la rubia había tratado de decir, aun estaban juntas.

Lux podía sentir el sentimiento de apegó en el gesto de la mayor, dándose cuenta que quizás solo estaba dificultando las cosas en insistir con lo que había dicho, y decidió no cuestionar mas a la noxiana.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

La pregunta había salido con tanta tranquilidad de los labios de la menor que Katarina tardó en darle un sentido.

-Quiero tocarte- admitió Lux, apenándose en el proceso pero aun manteniendo su mirada en los ojos verdes que la observaban con duda- ¿Puedo?

La noxiana se daba una idea de lo que se le estaba pidiendo, pero aun no estando segura por completo de a que accedía, terminó asintiendo un par de veces.

Al conseguir el consentimiento que buscaba, Lux deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la mayor, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el abdomen de la asesina, delineando con ellos los músculos que sentía y las imperfecciones que presentaba las cicatrices de su piel.

Katarina observaba el rostro que se le mostraba, sus ojos azules se concentraban por donde pasaba sus manos, no necesitó ver lo que hacía luego, reconocía la zona que tocaba, delineaba con sus dedos el tatuaje del costado.

Disfrutaba de las calmadas caricias que estaba recibiendo, pero tuvo que contener su respiración cuando sintió la mano de Lux arriba de uno de sus pechos, dejando descansar su palma allí.

Katarina miró hacia un costado, no queriendo seguir observando como el curioso rostro de Lux la analizaba, pero aun así escucho la pequeña exclamación de gracia de la menor.

-No te burles- le reprocho volviéndole la vista.

-No lo estoy haciendo- se defendió con gracia la maga, inclinándose para besarla cortamente- es solo que es curioso como antes te paseabas desnuda sin ningún pudor y ahora pareces apenada.

-No lo estoy- la corrigió sin éxito- es solo que me estas poniendo mucha atención.

-Naturalmente- comentó la rubia mientras agarraba con ambas manos el borde de la camiseta, y la levantaba. La noxiana coopero sin reprocharle, extendiendo sus brazos, y la prenda dejó su cuerpo sin más.

Ahora con el torso descubierto, Lux podía admirar mejor el cuerpo de la otra chica, pero no le pasó por alto la incomodidad de su rostro, y decidió volver a inclinarse, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el que tenía debajo, desnudo.

Volvió a besarla mientras que con una mano retomaba los toques en su abdomen, teniendo como objetivo colarse luego debajo de la ropa interior de la noxiana, apuntando sus dedos hacia abajo.

Katarina trató de no demostrar lo ansiosa que se había puesto de repente, sabiendo lo que seguía, y el nerviosismo que la invadía, pero al sentir la sonrisa de Lux sobre sus labios, sabía que no lo estaba logrando.

La maga por su lado podía apreciar los escarmientos del cuerpo de su compañera, y como su espalda se había arqueado un poco, solo lo suficiente para que deslizara su mano libre por debajo de ella, pudiendo sentir así los músculos de esa zona, y como estos se contraían y relajaban por las caricias que estaba brindándole.

Cuando la persistencia de la mano de la rubia en su centro fueron demasiadas para seguir tratando de disimular, Katarina cortó el beso y cubrió con el dorso de su mano su boca, reprimiéndose, perfilándose a un lado para no tener que lidiar con el rostro de la menor. Pero aun cuando trataba de ignorar el hecho de que se estaba entregando totalmente a sus toques, no podía hacer nada por no escuchar lo que le decía.

-Te vez tan bonita cuando estas avergonzada.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Me tarde porque no me salía como quería el capitulo. Aun así, ojala todos hayan tenido un excelente fin de año, y les deseo lo mejor en este 2017.

Ando algo emocional sooo…

Love u guys 3


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenece. ESTOY LLORANDO COMO SI HUBIERA PERDIDO MI PROMO CON MI MAIN… solo para que lo sepan. League of legends no me pertenece, pero me encanta llorar poniendo sus personajes en situaciones random._

* * *

 _Capítulo 24_

* * *

 _ **El Faro de la Oscuridad**_

* * *

Lux sintió la brisa fría que se había colado por la ventana, y con pereza se envolvió más en las frazadas de la cama, pero pese a verse ya cómoda de nuevo, no pudo evitar empezar a despertar.

Reconoció la habitación en la que estaba, la cual había dormido un par de veces tiempo atrás, luego la isla y como llegó a ella, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho anoche le llegó junto con sentir su cuerpo desnudo y con eso se acurrucó más en la cama.

Sabía que estaba sola en la pequeña habitación, y los rayos de la luz de día le indicaban que ya no era tan temprano.

Encontró su camiseta en un costado de la cama, y desperezándose un poco la tomó para ponérsela, no tardó en dar con sus pantalones en el suelo e hizo lo mismo.

-No estamos en condiciones de hacer el viaje que piden…

La voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, cercana a la cocina del apartamento.

-Las órdenes son que lleguemos allí antes…

Lux se acercó con sigilo a la puerta, creía reconocer las dos voces aunque no estaba segura.

-… buscare alguien que los lleve.

-Tú también debes ir…

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer…

-… más importante…

-Ya de por si es raro… y ahora nos…

De repente las voces se callaron y Lux no pudo escuchar nada más.

-Que molesto… Acompáñame afuera.

Fue lo último que escucho seguid de alguien cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

-Ya puedes salir de detrás de la puerta, Lux.

La rubia se irguió al instante de escuchar la voz de Katarina y, un poco avergonzada, abrió la puerta, dándose pasó a la cocina. En ella solo estaba el viejo sentado en la pequeña mesa y la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados apoyada en una pared.

-No estaba espiando- se excusó sin que nadie la acusara, lo que hizo sonreír al viejo- solo… acabo de despertar y escuche voces, no quise interrumpir.

-No importa- contestó Katarina suspirando, restándole importancia al asunto mientras se acercaba a la rubia- no era nada realmente.

-Oh…

Lux recordaba lo último que vio anoche, antes de caer ella Katarina se adelantó a dormirse, había pasado varios minutos viendo su rostro, relajado y con una sonrisa, de esas que a uno le queda luego de sentirse satisfecho y cansado. La sonrisa que ahora estaba recibiendo de la chica no era muy diferente de la que se había esforzado por guardar en su memoria anoche, tan honesta, tan difícil de disimular.

-Buenos días- saludó la asesina, sacandola de su anonadado.

-Mmm- exclamó asintiendo un poco- bueno días.

-¡No me digan que ahora se van a saludar cortésmente!- se quejó el viejo desde la mesa- Si yo tuviera que saludar amablemente a cada mujer con la que he estado ¡Seria ahora un finísimo caballero de sociedad alta! ¡Que locura! Solo por ponerla estaría dando muestras así, que diferente es todo ahora.

Katarina rodó los ojos, manteniendo su buen humor, no dejándose incomodar por los comentarios.

-Hay café en esa jarra- volvió a hablar la asesina- quedó un poco de pan y algunas masas, no es mucho, pero desayuna lo que quieras.

La maga asintió y Katarina, excusándose, salió por la puerta. El viejo hizo un sonido extraño, lo que llamo su atención, pero ahora solo aprecia sonreírle a algún punto en la madera.

Sin más, hizo lo que se le recomendó y se dirigió a la cocina, dándole la espalda.

-Oye, te había subestimado demasiado por lo llorona y quejosa que eras, y también pareces algo pequeña de estatura, aparte de un débil demaciano, pero parece que se te dan bien los asuntos de sabanas.

"¿Qué dijo?"

-… ¿Qué?- terminó preguntando dándose la vuelta, el viejo seguía mirando con gracia la pared.

-Por lo de anoche- se explicó- no he escuchado tantos gemidos como esos de esa habitación en un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué...? ¡¿Pero qué dice?! ¡Cállese!

-¿Eh? ¿Estas avergonzada?- pregunto verdaderamente confundido- Deberías de estar orgullosa niña. Estar ciego tiene sus beneficios ¿Sabes? Las escuchaba como si pudiera verlas justo frente mío. Estoy seguro que acabaste con ella más de una vez.

-Por Dios… pare ya…

-Juro que el sonido de la cama y sus reparaciones… ni tuve que tocarme mucho para llegar. Una de las mejores noches en esta isla…

-¡Cállese!

* * *

-No sé para que necesitas que salga, como si tuvieras que explicarte mejor- comentó Katarina cerrando la puerta de debajo de la herrería, reuniéndose con Cassiopeia afuera- te explicaste bien.

-No parece.

-Sí, quieres que acompañe a los noxianos, no a Noxus, no, al Faro de la Oscuridad.

-No quiero que lleves a los noxianos allí, solo a los líderes que llegaron con nosotros a La pérdida… y no lo pido yo, es una orden, tampoco se bien que es lo que quieren.

-Más razones para negarme. No tengo porque ir allá, acabamos de venir de una misión fallida, la única obligación ahora es volver a Noxus con los soldados e informar, y ni siquiera estamos haciendo eso ya que nos convenía venir a esta isla. Es ridículo que encima deba visitar otra localidad, más aun una de tan difícil acceso.

-Son ordenes, y es verdad, concuerdo en que las cosas están muy raras, aun así parece importante que vayamos.

-Mira, entiendo que tu deber sea asistir…

-También es tu deber.

-Agh… claro, pero ahora estoy ocupada con unos asuntos.

-¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó la menor cruzándose de brazos, haciendo notar que mejor vaya al grano y sea honesta, Katarina suspiró en resignación.

-Ya hablamos de esto antes, no tengo intenciones de meterme a ese tipo de incomodas charlas contigo de nuevo. No nos entendemos en esto, no pretendo que lo entiendas tampoco… de hecho seria afortunada si lo entendiera yo- admitió con gracia- aun es mi voluntad devolver a Lux a los demacianos "Deshacerme de ella" como tu dijiste. Sigo creyendo que es lo correcto, ella también lo cree.

-¿Qué importa lo que ella crea?

Katarina pasó por alto el comentario y sonrió.

-Voy a devolverla a Demacia y me olvidare de todo esto ¿De acuerdo? De verdad- insistió con verdadera honestidad en su voz- quiero hablar con alguien que pueda llevarla a tierras neutras, le daré dinero, el suficiente para que vuelva a su nación… y es todo.

Cassiopeia inspeccionó el rostro de su hermana, molesta, pero la pelirroja no volvió a agregar nada más.

-Necesitamos ese viaje al Faro de la Oscuridad cuando antes- insistió y la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír, dándole la espalda y adentrándose a las calles, donde se podía ver un carro que traía frutas y verduras- ya que estas buscando un viaje para tu "asunto" busca también cumplir con las órdenes que se te dan. No es solo tu cabeza la que se critica por incompetencias, y lo sabes…

-Te diré que- la interrumpió la mayor poniendo su mirada en la fruta, cuyo aspecto no se veía tan favorable- tengo en mente alguien que puede hacer ese viaje por un conveniente precio, lo buscare ahora y arreglare para que los noxianos lleguen al faro ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Tu iras con nosotros?

-Si consigo alguien de confianza que me asegure que Lux tocara puerto y de allí pueda regresar a su nación, sí, viajare con ustedes… de lo contrario temo que "Hare esperar" tan importantes y "coherentes" ordenes- terminó por decir.

-… de acuerdo- terminó accediendo su hermana, había discutido el tema desde que la vio esa mañana y era la primera vez que Katarina parecía cooperar, así que se conformó con esa respuesta mientras la veía comprar unas manzanas.

-Ten- le dijo pasándole una que parecía de las de mejor aspecto que se podía.

Cassiopeia se fijó en la fruta y luego en la mirada de su hermana, terminó aceptándola y Katarina comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la herrería.

-Me pregunto…- dijo haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera a mirarla- ¿A qué se deberá tan buen humor?

* * *

Para cuando Katarina entro de nuevo en el apartamento, la escena se le hizo extraña, su viejo y ciego amigo se reía comentando algo que no entendió en un tono muy alto, y Lux se podía apreciar en con la frente en la mesa, cubriéndose con los brazos cruzados la cara, aun así se podían ver sus orejas de un tono muy encendido.

-Oh… traje algo de fruta- comentó Katarina, pero esto no hizo nada, Lux seguía en la misma posición y el viejo se reía- como sea, debo salir. Tengo unos asuntos que tratar y buscare a alguien que…

-Iré contigo.

La asesina se extrañó de la velocidad con la que Lux se paró y se dirigió a la habitación, volviendo con su capa.

-No es necesario, sería mejor que te quedes y…

-¿No puedo ir contigo?- preguntó finalmente viéndola y la pelirroja notó lo encendida de sus mejillas y lo contrariado de su rostro.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó dirigiéndose al viejo.

-¡Nada!- Lux contestó por el- solo es que me siento algo encerrada aquí y me gustaría salir ¿De verdad sería una molestia tan grande que vaya contigo?

-Mmmm supongo que no- titubeo la mayor, y por el tono de voz que se usaba contra ella, decidió no discutir más.

-Bien, entonces iré contigo- finalizó la rubia y adelantándose cerro de un golpe la puerta al salir.

Katarina aun perpleja miro de nuevo a su viejo amigo, este seguía sonriendo.

-De verdad ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Solo le comente algunas cosas- comentó tranquilo el ciego- lo normal ¿Ya sabes? Charlas matutinas mientras uno toma café…

-¿Eh…?

* * *

Katarina caminaba por las calles de La perdida, viendo de reojo a quien la acompañaba a su lado, quien no le hablaba para nada y la asesina se preguntaba hasta cuando le duraría el estado extraño que llevaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Finalmente la maga rompía el silencio entre ambas.

-A una taberna calles más abajo, estoy buscando un capitán que quiera hacer un muy estúpido y arriesgado viaje.

-Pensé que llevarme a tierra neutras era sencillo.

-Oh si, lo es, no es para ti el viaje que busco- aclaró, y noto que por el tono Lux ya parecía más ella misma- algunos líderes, Cassiopeia, y pretenden que yo también, fuimos llamados al Faro de la Oscuridad cuanto antes.

-¿El Faro de la Oscuridad?

-Si ¿Conoces el lugar?

-Más o menos… también es tierra neutra- recordó Lux y Katarina rio un poco.

-Bueno, más que neutra, todo aquel que luche en ese lugar se muere, es el encanto que tiene.

-Sí, es verdad, había leído sobre eso, el territorio esta maldito… o bendito, depende del punto de vista. Si una persona lucha allí repentinamente muere ¿No es así?

-Sí… es una maldición antigua. El faro está ubicado en una zona donde masacraron una tribu, la bruja de ese lugar maldijo las tierras para que nadie pudiera pelear allí de nuevo… algo así.

-¿Y para que llaman a los noxianos allí?

-No tengo idea- admitió Katarina mirando al frente, ya un poco más seria.

La noxiana se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Desde que Cassiopeia le había comunicado la orden todo pareció aún más extraño. No tenía idea de que era lo que estaban tramando Leblanc y los demás para pedirles una reunión en un lugar que no era de fiar.

-¿Iras hacia allí?- preguntó la rubia y Katarina suspiró.

-Sí… iré con ellos- admitió, sabiendo que aunque discutía con su hermana, esta tenía razón en varios puntos.

-Ya veo… ¿Fuiste antes?

-Sí, un par de veces.

-¿De vacaciones?

Katarina se detuvo un momento para mirar a la rubia, por debajo de la capucha, esta sonreía a la broma que hizo y la pelirroja se la devolvió, volviendo a caminar.

-Por cuestiones políticas, tuvimos un par de reuniones.

-¿Y crees que ahora también es político?

-No… algo me dice que tiene que ver con el artefacto. La capital ha estado mando órdenes muy extrañas desde que salí de allí.

-¿Ordenes como qué?

-Ya estas preguntando mucho de nuevo…

-Oh…- comentó Lux y dejo de hablar por algunos segundos mientras caminaban- ¿Tu qué crees? Es extraño ¿Para que los llamarían en unas tierras no seguras para ustedes… ahora?

-No lo sé… supongo que lo descubriré cuando llegue allí ¿No?- terminó lo último dándole una mirada a la más chica, tratando de cerrar allí el tema.

-Supongo… sí… ¿Es aquí?- preguntó ya que la noxiana había detenido su paso y ahora se encontraban frente una gran puerta de madera.

-Aquí es.

El lugar tenia los vidrios tan sucios que adentro, aun cuando era de día, necesitaban las lámparas para alumbrarse. Era amplio con mesas de todos los tamaños esparcidas de manera desordenada. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un olor a viejo y alcohol. La gente se distendía entre tomar y hablar de manera fuerte, la mayoría gritando groserías.

Un hombre de tez curtida se tropezó con unas sillas, cayendo al suelo y riendo por su propia torpeza, algunos también se burlaron de él mientras se paraba solo.

-Busco a Jeil.

Al escuchar el nombre el tipo se sacudió un poco tratando de orientar su mirada a quien había preguntado. Una chica pelirroja, alta, de porte confiado hablaba con unos tipos en una mesa cercana, parecía pedir indicaciones y los hombres le contestaban, se acercó a esa mesa.

-¡Jeil! Mi amigo- habló el borracho tratando de llamar la atención, pero la pelirroja ni reparó en él, tirando su vista a donde le indicaban- que suerte tiene, siempre consigue tan lindas… señoritas- hablaba arrastrando las palabras- si yo fuera como él, las tendría atada a la cama… todo el día.

El hombre fue raudamente ignorado nuevamente y la pelirroja se alejó, como quien encuentra quien buscaba.

El borracho entonces aprovecho para seguir el andar de la chica, poniendo toda su atención en su parte baja, tragando pesado mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.

Tan distraído estaba que tardo en notar la presencia de alguien al lado de él. Alguien delgado y con una capa, llevaba la capucha de la misma que le cubría hasta los ojos, pero pudo apreciar el gesto molesto que dejaba ver sus labios, le levantaba una mano a la altura del pecho, y esto al borracho le hizo gracia, hasta que esa palma se iluminó y un rayo salió disparado hacia él haciéndolo volar varios metros, cayendo sobre una mesa y rompiéndola.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!- le gritó uno de los que estaba sentado al borracho, quien parecía querer dormir en los escombros- ¡Acabo de comprar esa bebida y me la tiraste! ¡Maldito borracho!- y dicho esto lo levantó con ambas manos y lo tiro hacia otra mesa.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- le grito enojado uno de los hombres de la otra mesa.

-¡Si yo no puedo tomar en paz! ¡Nadie puede!

-¡Maldito infeliz!- contestó el otro y saco un revolver disparando.

-¡Uno no puede venir a coger tranquilo! ¡Malditos bastardos!- se levantó que antes trataba de hablar con una chica, pero está viendo el lio se escapó.

-¡Tu no podrías coger ni una botella con esa cara!

-¡¿Ah sí?!- preguntó el ofendido rompiendo una botella en la pared y amenazando con esta al otro sujeto- ven por esta botella.

-Te meteré esa botella donde no te llega el sol, muchacho.

-¡Agarren al mago!

Ante la orden esta, los hombres se calmaron un momento y miraron todos hacia la figura con la capa que permanecía inmóvil observando lo que había provocado.

-¡El empezó todo! ¡Malditos magos! ¡Se creen la gran cosa por lanzar chispas y son la escoria de valoran!

-¡Mi esposa es un mago, infeliz! ¡¿Qué hablas?!

-¡Pues todos los magos son una escoria...!- insistió el tipo cuando vio que el otro sujeto se paraba y media el doble que él- ¡Menos la mujer de este hombre!

-¡Mi hija también es un mago!- gritó rojo de molesto y de un solo golpe de su dorso hizo volar al otro hombre hacia la pared de atrás, haciendo con esto que los demás en cólera retomaran la violenta discusión.

-Oh no…- se lamentó Lux llevándose una mano a la frente, viendo como el lugar era destruido por los pleitos de tan barbaros hombre.

-¡Ahora veras maldito mago!

Al escuchar esto se alertó y conjuro un hechizo de atadura justo cuando un hombre iba a golpearla con su mazo.

-¡Maldito mago! ¡Encima una mujer! ¡Zorra! ¡Son todas zorras! ¡Magas zorras!

-¡Mi mujer y mi hija no son ningunas zorras!- bramó el enorme sujeto de antes, embistiendo con gran fuerza al tipo que aún tenía sus ataduras y no pudo esquivar el golpe.

Su cuerpo se disparó desde donde estaba parado a la cantina en el fondo, donde el cantinero, lejos de sorprenderse le sirvió un trago a otro sujeto al frente.

-Busco a Jeil ¿Le has visto?- preguntó Katarina al inquebrantable cantinero, el tipo asintió y señaló sin ánimos a un costado. La asesina asintió y se dirigió a un rincón, donde un tipo barrigón disfrutaba de una enorme jarra de cerveza- tengo negocios para ti… de Noxus.

-No me interesa negociar con noxianos.

-Correcto, déjame cambiar mis palabras- se corrigió Katarina, tomando asiento en la silla de enfrente del hombre- tengo negocios para ti, un viaje, 300 monedas de oro.

-Siempre he dicho que es un placer hacer negocios con los noxianos ¿A dónde los llevo?

-Al Faro de la Oscuridad.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó sin importarle realmente la ubicación.

-Cuanto antes puedas.

-Puedo preparar el viaje para esta noche, no me molesta zarpar a oscuras.

-Por mi bien.

-Los esperare en la zona 6 de la isla, ahí está mi nave, ahora, estaba disfrutando de la fría- cortó el hombre, sin intenciones de tratar nada más. Era el tipo de tratos que Katarina disfrutaba, corto y al grano. Se levantó sin querer seguir interrumpiendo.

Al darse vuelta pudo observar lo que ya había estado escuchando. El increíble alboroto de los presente allí se traducía a disparos y muebles volando, más gritos e insultos. En medio de ese caos, Katarina encontró a Lux hechizando a dos sujetos con atadura, alejándolo tratando de no llamar la atención con sus hechizos.

-Oh… también necesito otro viaje- comentó Katarina volviendo a ver al capitán.

-Solo tengo una nave, y el viaje que me estas pidiendo no es un paseo.

-Entiendo ¿Sabes de alguien de confianza disponible para otro viaje?

-Mmmm si, quizás, si vienes aquí dentro de unas horas, un tipo tiene una nave pequeña si te sirve, es solo un carguero.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-Bien… ahora- volvió a decir levantando su garra y Katarina le sonrió a modo de despedido y se encamino a reunirse con Lux.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a la rubia solo llegar a su lado, esta se sobresaltó.

-Oh, nada… solo- dijo mirando aun lo alterado que parecían los hombres, pero pocos le ponían atención a ella y se fijaban en sus propias peleas- ¿Terminaste?

* * *

Salir de aquel lugar y poder tomar el aire de afuera calmó a Lux. La isla de por si no tenía un agradable aroma, pero luego de estar en un lugar tan sofocado era un alivio.

Caminaba a la par de Katarina con la mirada al frente, cuando notó que la observaban y se perfilo a la pelirroja, que en efecto la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué paso allá adentro?- preguntó la asesina finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú comenzaste la pelea.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Lux tratando de desentenderse de la conversación.

-Sí, atacaste a ese hombre.

-Yo no lo ataque- se defendió pero luego de mirar el rostro de Katarina se dio cuenta que en vano se defendía- no es la gran cosa, olvídalo.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-¿Qué? No… - contestó y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, con la esperanza de que dejara el tema.

-¿Y por qué lo atacaste?- insistió y Lux suspiró guardando silencio- ¿Ahora atacas a cualquiera porque si?

-No es eso- trato de explicarse- solo… no me gusto algo.

-¿Ahora atacas a las personas porque te desagradan?- cuestionó Katarina con un poco de gracia, sentía que la estaba poniendo incomoda pero no sabía porque.

-No, solo hizo algo… que no me gusto ¿Si?

-Entonces si te hizo algo.

-No a mi…- terminó contestando y la pelirroja le puso más atención- no me gusto como te miró.

-… ¿Que?

-El sujeto ese, como te habló… y luego te miraba como si quisiera algo… agh, no importa- terminó admitiendo y Katarina tardó unos segundos para entenderle.

-¿Eh…?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con gracia ahora, y una sonrisa de burla se formó en su rostro.

-Te dije que no era nada, no es como si te obligaran a pagar por los destrozos que hice o algo, así que ya déjalo.

-Oh, así que era por eso ¿Defendías mi honor?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Eres mi príncipe encantador?

-¡No seas tan sarcástica, Katarina!

Pero a la mayor estos reclamos con su nombre, le hicieron aun mayor gracia.

-No estoy siendo sarcástica. Tú, noblemente, viste a una damisela a la que le faltaban el respeto, y… pusiste orden.

-Agh… di lo que quieras- contestó molesta la rubia y se adelantó varios pasos.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, y suspiró, aun manteniendo la sonrisa por las ocurrencias de la maga. Apuro su marcha para alcanzarla y poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para que se detuviera.

Lux iba a quejarse pero entonces sintió la fría nariz de Katarina en su oreja, que se había abierto paso entre su capucha.

-¿Eres celosa?

Esas pregunta solo hizo crecer su vergüenza. Pensó algo que contestar, pero el tiempo que había dejado pasar hizo que la pelirroja riera por lo bajo.

-No me molestes- pidió tratando de avanzar, pero la pelirroja paso sus manos abrazándola hasta su vientre.

-Muy linda- siguió hablando sin importarle los reclamos- ¿Acaso me ves de tu propiedad?

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! Claro que no.

-¿Entonces porque te molestas?

-Ya te lo dije, no me gusto como…- por más que la maga trataba de buscar una buena respuesta, la verdad le parecía demasiado vergonzosa y prefería dejarlo así.

-Muy linda- siguió diciendo viendo como la maga se cohibía aún más, mientras con su nariz acariciaba la zona de la oreja.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la herrería, Katarina aun molestaba a Lux por lo ocurrido. La maga no dejo de sentirse avergonzada, pero ya ni siquiera trataba de hablar, esperando que el momento de humillarla pasara.

Escucho a la asesina golpear la puerta, como siempre en clave, y luego abrirla, dejándola pasar primero.

Katarina cerró la puerta, aun con humor de seguir metiéndose con la rubia, pero cuando la vio notó en como trataba de que su capucha le cubriera más el rostro y sus hombros se tensaron, solo entonces noto que había otra presencia más adelante en la herrería, tarde.

-No hay necesidad de ocultarse.

Reconoció la voz al mismo tiempo que una sombra se trasladaba a gran velocidad desde el medio de la herrería a la par suya, delante de Lux, quitándole la capucha, sorprendiéndola.

-Está un poco lejos de casa ¿No crees?- preguntó el chico, que, pese a también llevar una capucha puesta, Lux lo reconoció al instante.

Sintiendo la amenaza en el aire, la pelirroja no perdió ni un segundo más y de un rápido movimiento tomó al intruso del brazo, y con fuerza lo jalo hasta pegarlo de espalda a la pared al lado de la puerta, sacando una cuchilla y amenazando su cuello.

-Tu también estas muy lejos de casa… Talon.

-¿Jugamos con cuchillos de nuevo?- pregunto el noxiano, con media sonrisa, y Katarina sentía cierto filo apoyándose en su estómago, notando entonces que también la estaban amenazando con una daga.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un brillo apareció debajo de sus narices y la muñeca del asesino se apartó sin que él lo quisiera de Katarina, quedando pegada a la pared por un hechizo de atadura.

-¿Dos contra uno?- preguntó mirando ahora a Lux, quien apuntaba con una mano hacia él- Muy "noxiano" de tu parte, se nota que ya estás pasando mucho tiempo- habló ahora volviendo a mirar los ojos verdes que tenía clavado en él- con los nuestros.

-Vamos a calmarnos.

La voz que se dejaba escuchar ahora era la de Cassiopeia que se acercaba al trio desde adentro del apartamento.

-Bajen esos cuchillos, y tú, retira ese hechizo- ordenó la menor de los hermanos, pero ninguno se movía- ¿Qué esperan?- insistió.

Katarina fue la primera en retirar la daga, y miró de lado a Lux, asintiendo, solo entonces la maga retiró la atadura y Talon, dándole una sonrisa de lado, guardó su cuchilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Katarina seriamente, aun en alerta y procurando que Lux estuviera detrás de ella, en un rango que pudiera cubrirla.

-Debemos tratar unos asuntos que al parecer te conciernen… mucho- explicó él.

-Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar.

-No puede esperar, Katarina- explicó Cassiopeia acercándose más a ellos- de verdad sería bueno que nos sentemos a hablar- explicó y ahora miró a la rubia- tu incluida.

* * *

Una vez adentro, se le sumo el viejo, que se sento en un sillón en una de las esquina, en la mesa se encontraban ya Cassiopeia, Talon y Lux. Katarina, incomoda y aun manteniendo la guardia en alto, prefirió quedarse de pie, apoyada en una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados pero atenta.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con impaciencia la pelirroja.

-¿No nos va a invitar algo de tomar?- preguntó Talon dándole una sonrisa, pero la mayor le sostuvo la mirada seria.

-Mejor seamos rápidos y conciso en esto- recomendó Cassiopeia- Katarina, las órdenes de llegar al Faro de la Oscuridad aún se mantienen, debemos llegar allí cuanto antes.

-Bien, vengo de hablar con un sujeto que los llevara allí.

-De acuerdo, pero tú también debes venir con nosotros.

-Lo hare, solo debo arreglar una cosa más, pero iré con ustedes.

-Ella también debe venir con nosotros- agregó Talon y Katarina lo miro sin entender- la demaciana viene con nosotros.

-No- fue la corta pero contundente respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Katarina, Talon está aquí porque fue el único que recibió una orden con un agregado especial: decirnos a nosotras y los líderes que debemos ir al Faro de la Oscuridad y llevar a la demaciana con nosotros.

-He estado escuchando órdenes sin sentidos desde que comenzamos la misión con los artefactos, pero eso es por demás ridículo ¿Quién te dio esa orden?

-Leblanc- explicó Talon sin inmutarse al enojo de la pelirroja- Ella sabe que tienes a la demaciana en tu custodia y me dio órdenes de llevarla al Faro.

-Tú no la llevaras al Faro.

-Creo que Leblanc se refería más bien a que tú la lleves al faro, Katarina- explicó Cassiopeia.

-Da igual en realidad, sea como sea, la niña aquí debe venir con nosotros. Quieras o no, la lleves tú o la lleve yo.

-¿Quiera yo o no?- se burló Katarina.

-No tienes opción- explicó el chico con calma- o la llevas tú por las buenas contigo, o te la quitamos y la llevamos de todas formas.

-¿Tú me la vas a quitar?

-Es verdad, voy a admitir que quizás en un dos contra uno de ustedes no pueda ¿Pero qué me dices de un dos contra… todos los noxianos de la isla? Sin mencionar que si te niegas me obligas a revelar la identidad de tu acompañante, y por lo que me contaron, se ha vuelto algo famosa como un "Terror de los Kraken"- hablo con pausa y sin titubear- No quisiera ser tú cuando en el estado se sepa que estuviste encubriendo un demaciano de clase tan buscada como ella.

Katarina solo endureció la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Pensando cómo salir airosa de la sensación.

-Yo iré al Faro de la Oscuridad.

Todos los allí giraron su vista a Lux al escuchar las palabras. Katarina esperaba que la mirara para preguntarle que estaba diciendo, pero la demaciana mantenía la vista en el varón.

-Bien- contestó Talon- entonces supongo que nos reuniremos en el muelle, todavía debo atender algunos otros asuntos.

Y dicho esto se puso de pie, miró a Cassiopeia y esta hizo lo mismo. Lux aún mantenía la mirada fija en él, hasta que el chico volvió a sonreír, y despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza de la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta, invitando a salir a la medio mujer, quien miro a su hermana por unos momentos y luego salió.

Lux y Katarina permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que la asesina creyó que ambos habían abandonado la herrería abajo, entonces cuestiono.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer- contestó la rubia suspirando.

-Te van a matar.

-No lo creo- razonó la demaciana- de quererme muerta ¿Por qué esperar al llegar al Faro? Talon podía matarme si le daban esa orden ¿No crees?- preguntó, pero Katarina parecía aun pensarlo- si me quieren con vida hasta llegar al Faro no hay de qué preocuparse. No pueden matarme allí, la maldición se los devolvería.

-Pueden matarte cuando trates de salir.

-Entonces me quedare el tiempo necesario en esa región hasta que sea seguro para mí, de hecho, en una región neutra hasta puedo pedir que una caravana venga por mí y se me escolte.

-Eso tardaría semanas.

-Pues me quedare semanas en el Faro de la Oscuridad.

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?- preguntó sin comprenderlo.

-Porque en realidad esa parece la opción que nos conviene a ambas- explicó con paciencia- no parecía que él quisiera matarme, y tampoco parecía que quisiera que te metas en problemas ¿Es de tu familia no es así? En ese sentido creo que se parecen bastante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por más que se enojan entre ustedes parece que se deben cierta y fuerte lealtad, lo mismo con Cassiopeia- explicó pensativa, recordando los momentos que aunque el trato entre ambas hermanas parecía rudo, veían por el bien de la otra- creo que, aunque dijo que te iba a delatar, no lo haría en realidad.

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita que la que dio la orden fue Leblanc, y créeme, ella es otro cantar.

-Pues no sabemos para que me quiere en su reunión, y no puede matarme mientras este allí, aparte… de por sí aun debes deshacerte de mí ¿No es así? Llevarme al Faro soluciona ambas cuestiones.

-No así. Sé que crees que eres muy buena estratega, yo ya no te cuestionare eso, yo también lo soy, pero no conoces a Leblanc, su ingenio es aún mayor que su maldad.

-Debe de serlo- concordó Lux- nos has puesto a ambas en una posición de no podernos negar a su pedido.

Katarina suspir+p frustrada, sabiendo que era cierto, en su cabeza aun trataba de encontrar una forma para salir de ese aprieto. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Lux la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Acaso me vez de tu propiedad para preocuparte tanto por mí?

Katarina echo la vista hacia arriba, sonriéndole de lado luego. Al parecer ya estaba resuelto de momento, no se le ocurría otra forma de zafar, y lo que decía Lux era cierto en muchos aspectos. Sabía que Talon le era leal a ella y su familia, aun por arriba de Noxus, ella también lo era después de todo.

Y lo conocía bien. De querer muerta a Lux, no se iba a andar con tantos miramientos y la mataría apenas puso un pie en la isla, pero no fue la cuestión, él vino a hablar y pedirle que ambas vayan al Faro.

-Sigues pensando mucho- le reprochó Lux- créeme, yo también lo sigo haciendo, pero realmente parece que han jugado bien sus cartas... aparte…

-¿Aparte?- insistió Katarina viendo que la rubia parecía haber cambiado de opinión en preguntar.

-Me preguntaba qué tan grave es que me tengas con vida y… todo lo que hiciste por mí. ¿Qué consecuencias deberías afrontar por eso?

Katarina se cruzó de brazos y miró al viejo que no había dicho nada en todo ese momento, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la nada en la pared, y ella lo imitó sin decir nada.

-Mejor no pensemos en eso- terminó diciendo dirigiéndose a la habitación, trayendo de ella un gran alhajero de madera- de momento preocupémonos por llegar al Faro de la Oscuridad. Leblanc ordenó discreción respecto a ti, solo Talon lo sabe de su boca, supongo que lo querrá mantener así para sus beneficios.

-¿Sus beneficios?

-Sí… entre ellos usarme como se le plazca- admitió la mayor sin ánimos. Abrió el alhajero, cuyo contenido en su mayoría eran muchas piezas y monedas de oro y plata. También joyería que Lux adivinaba las usaba de trueque.

La pelirroja junto las monedas necesarias para pagar el viaje de los noxianos y la separó en una bolsa, también junto más y las puso por aparte. La rubia la veía distraída en algunos de los objetos allí, pero pensó que quizás se debía a que imaginaba como serían las cosas. Finalmente metió algunos objetos más en su bolsillo y volvió a poner el alhajero en la habitación.

* * *

Cassiopeia terminó de hablar con el capitán, para poder enviar un informe de lo que tardarían en llegar al Faro de la Oscuridad. Jeil, que también la mujer conocía desde antes, en un estado no tan sobrio, le aseguro que llegarían al atardecer del día siguiente, lo que era muy pronto para un viaje de ese estilo, pero confiaba en él.

Salió de la cabina de mando y se trató de llegar a su camarote, pasando por cubierta, allí se detuvo, pues la figura de su hermana, con su inconfundible cabello, se encontraba allí, casi en proa, apoyada en uno de los barrotes.

Pensó en acercarse a hablar, pero entonces notó que Katarina le sonreía a la persona al lado suyo, la cual estaba encapuchada con su capa.

Contempló la escena por unos segundos, a lo lejos. Ambas aprecian hablar de un tema no muy seria, pues la sonrisa de su hermana seguía en su rostro mientras escuchaba. La demaciana señalaba algo en el agua, y Katarina asentía, también luego señalando. Se reía y esto último hizo que el estómago el pesara a la menor, no como antes, hastiada del asco, sino ahora con cierto pesar que llegaba a afligirla.

Tuvo suficiente y retomó a su habitación, allí no se sorprendió de encontrar la presencia de su otro hermano.

-¿De verdad no tienes idea de para que quiere Leblanc a la demaciana?- preguntó Cassiopeia acercándose a la única ventana del camarín.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora que también te preocupa la niña?- cuestionó el varón apoyándose en una de las paredes.

-Para nada, solo tengo curiosidad- contestó sin más- aunque quizás si me preocupe otra cosa…

-Mmmm- murmuró pensando el asesino- hacía tiempo que no había visto a Katarina tan posesiva. ¿De qué me he perdido?

-No sabría por dónde empezar- comentó tratando de hacer memoria- capturamos a la demaciana cuando robamos el artefacto que escoltaban. En vez de matarla, Katarina creyó que podríamos sacarle más provecho como rehén, ya sea vendiéndola a cambio de tierras en conflictos o teniendo una carta para amenazar a los demacianos.

-Tiene razón. Esa chica es como el estandarte de Demacia. "Su luz". En una mente como la de Katarina, las posibilidades de provecho seguro se mostraron infinitas.

-Supongo… pero dudo mucho que ella siga pensando en utilizarla para un beneficio propio.

-¿Y para que la quiere entonces?- preguntó y logro que la medio mujer se girara a mirarlo, sin contestar, pero haciendo que su hermano le entendiera- creo que se ha confundido bastante.

-Sí… también lo creo. Y aunque ahora me asegura que quiere deshacerse de la niña… pues… aun la veo a su lado.

-Katarina no va a dejar de ser ella porque de repente le importe alguien- aclaró Talon, tratando de aliviar a la mujer- Tu y yo sabemos que su lealtad es inquebrantable, y lo valiosa que es para el ejército noxiano. Daria su vida por Noxus sin dudarlo.

-No lo discuto, nadie lo discute- asintió Cassiopeia- pero no creo que daría la vida de esa muchacha por Noxus ahora… por eso quiere que regrese a Demacia. Lo veo en sus ojos, ella lo sabe, la han superado.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, cada uno en sus propias preocupaciones respecto a su hermana.

-No tengo idea de para que quiere Leblanc a la maga demaciana- admitió Talon- solo me dijo que fuera a la isla en busca de Katarina, y le dijera que llevara a su "Rehen" al Faro de la Oscuridad, que si se negaba, yo debía llevarla, no importara como, viva.

-Así que en efecto la quiere con vida, pero en ese lugar ¿De qué le podría servir?

-No tengo idea, pero ha pasado cosas extrañas en la orden.

-Podía darme cuenta, las órdenes que recibimos eran extrañas.

-Están preocupados- admitió el varón- es por los artefactos. De repente había cierta desesperación porque el que robaron a los demacianos vuelva a la capital, cuando llego su informe de que lo habían perdido, las cosas se pusieron más tensas.

-Ya veo…

-¿Cassiopeia?- la llamó haciendo que la aludida le pusiera atención nuevamente- Katarina estará en graves problemas si se corre la voz de que ha estado cubriendo a esa chica.

-Lo sé, pero no me preocupa realmente eso- confesó la hechicera volviendo a mirar la ventana- estoy segura que Leblanc utilizara esto como amenaza para tener el favor y obediencia por completo de nuestra familia. No delatara a Katarina siempre y cuando esta se muestre dócil ante ella. La tendrá amenazada, eso le conviene más.

-Con lo que le gusta a Katarina discutirle las órdenes, verse en las manos de ella y de Swain no le hará mucha gracia.

-Se lo ha buscado, mira que empezar a sentir cosas por el enemigo de ese modo- contestó y la imagen de su hermana sonriéndole le pesó de nuevo- se ha dejado confundir tanto.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Lux llegaba a ese pueblo, estaba atardeciendo pero por alguna razón el lugar lucia más sombrío. En uno de los acantilados, algo alejado del puerto, se podía ver un enorme faro, la luz de este, en la punta, a diferencia de os otros faros, era de una color purpura oscuro.

Las casas cerca del puerto, y adentrándose al pueblo cuando lo hicieron, se mostraban tranquilas y apagadas, como si todos se hubieran ido a dormir temprano.

-Parece un pueblo fantasma- comentó por lo bajo mientras caminaba con los noxianos convocados, Katarina le sonrió un poco al comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Lux no tardó en notar que se estaban encaminando por un sendero hacia el acantilado, donde había visto el faro, a medida que avanzaba se hacía evidente que la reunión seria allí.

Los noxianos que veían eran realmente pocos, al analizarlos se dio cuenta que solían ser los que hablaban con Katarina, o salían de las reuniones en los campamentos en la misión, no tardo en deducir que esos pocos eran los líderes y cabecillas del ejército.

Llegaron al Faro, desde el punto de vista de la demaciana, una estructura tan imponente como pocas había visto en su vida. Sentía que el lugar la rechazaba de alguna forma, podía apreciarlo en sus poderes, pensó en decírselo a Katarina, pero la pelirroja se concentraba mucho al frente y al mirar en esa dirección, vio un grupo de personas reunidas en la entrada.

-Me alegra ver que todos pudieron llegar tan pronto y bien- saludo alguien y Lux reconoció a Leblanc, su mirada se posó sobre la suya y la rubia bajo la vista, tratando de ocultarse en su capucha, el sentimiento de peligro la invadió como nunca antes- entremos… todos.

Katarina se posiciono al frente y al costado de ella, no decían nada mientras ingresaban.

El primer piso del faro era una sala sin nada, solo la escalera en caracol, y los allí presente empezaron a subirla. El siguiente piso era una amplia sala redonda, con ventanales que dejaban ver le mar y el pueblo, una enorme mesa, también redonda en el centro con varias sillas. La sala era iluminada por unas antorchas cuya llama destellaban de un purpura que Lux califico como maligno.

-Tomen asiento- indicó Leblanc, y se acercó hacia donde estaba Katarina, sin dejarla acercarse aun a la mesa.

En vez de pronunciar palabra, solo el sonrió, gesto que la pelirroja no devolvió, y luego miró a Lux, esta vez la demaciana no es escondió y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Tú solamente escucha lo que se hable aquí, escucha muy atenta, y no hables nada- indicó sin titubear- y no te sientes, las sillas son para los lideres noxianos- luego apartó la vista de la rubia, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, donde siguió subiendo sola.

Lux intercambio mirada con Katarina y prosiguieron a unirse en la mesa. Dejo que Katarina se sentara en una de las sillas y ella se quedó de pie atrás, como si fuera su escolta.

Solo unos minutos y Leblanc bajo por las escaleras, acompañada de una anciana muy bajita, de tez oscura y cabellos blancos, tenía las pupilas y el iris nublado en sus ojos, como si fuera muy ciega. Leblanc dejo que la mujer se sentara en la silla central y ella se quedó al lado, de pie.

-Como bien sabrán, es atípico para nosotros llamarlos a una reunión de este modo, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario- comenzó Leblanc- el informe de que la misión por obtener el artefacto de los Avarosan muestra no solo el fracaso de la misma, sino la pérdida del artefacto que teníamos en nuestro poder.

Todos los allí presente guardaban silencio absoluto. Lux adivinaba que se trataba de una especie de reprendimiento, pues los allí reunidos habían estado en la misión.

-Es una vergüenza para Noxus haber fallado de esta forma. Han avergonzado a su nación y se tomara medida sobre el asunto a su tiempo, pero ahora…- explicó paseando la vista en los hombres- tenemos un problema mayor.

Leblanc se detuvo y miró a la anciana, esta asintió y moviendo su cabeza se irguió en la silla, levantando su mirada vacía al centro de la mesa.

-Lissandra se ha hecho con dos de las tres partes de la pieza maestra de las Trishas, esposas de Mohun. Eso es muy malo- habló la anciana negando- y ustedes, los hombres, tienen la culpa.

Aunque Lux tratara de poner atención a la reunión, había algo en el habiente que la inquietaba, las antorchas con esa luz tan anormal la mareaban, pero pese a eso, las preguntas en su cabeza comenzaban a dispararse respecto a los artefactos.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

La anciana se paró en la silla y levanto sus manos hacia el centro de la mesa. Las antorchas brillaron más y parte del fuego se trasladó al centro de la mesa, sin quemar a nadie, formando figuras.

Lux sintió que alguien le tiraba de la mano, y bajo su vista para averiguarlo, encontrándose con la mirada de Katarina.

-No luces bien- comentó la noxiana por lo bajo y entonces la maga noto que estaba traspirando en frio- trata de concentrarte solo en lo que se te dice, no mires tantos las antorchas o prestes atención al lugar- recomendó.

La maga se extrañó de estas indicaciones y quiso preguntar, abrió la boca pero Katarina le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-No hables- le recordó- concéntrate solo en lo que se te dice- y dada la orden, volvió a ver a la mesa, Lux no tardo en imitarla, pero sostuvo su mano, como si eso le ayudara a resistir.

Las figuras que el extraño fuego dejaba ver era una aldea, antigua, en los bosques al parecer.

-Mohun era un terrible soberano, que gobernó por muchos años sobre el pueblo de Keveth- explicó la anciana- Estaba casado con dos gemelas, pero no podía concebir hijos con ninguna, esto, con el tiempo lo hizo enloquecer, buscar a un heredero, y en dos vientres no poderlo encontrar.

Las figuras que se mostraban ahora era la de un hombre que parecía lamentarse y retorcerse, mientras dos mujeres trataban de consolarlos.

-Las hermanas temieron la infidelidad del soberano, y dieron órdenes de que toda mujer en Keveth debía ser esterilizadas. Los métodos fueron terribles, todas la mujeres del pueblo, niñas inclusive, eran sometidas a tortuosas operaciones, y de oponerse, simplemente se le mataba.

Ahora las figuras dejaban ver mujeres y se escuchaban voces que daban alaridos por toda la sala. Lux debía concentrar su cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan dispersa como en ese momento.

-El soberano siguió enloquecido, y el pueblo muriendo, y aun así, las hermanas insistieron en sus órdenes, tan firmemente, que el soberano murió sin heredero, y el pueblo con él sin niños en sus calles, sin hijos, sin nadie, solo ancianos resentidos, que buscaron a las hermanas, abrieron su vientre y los llenaron de piedras, tirándolas a un rio.

El fuego en la mesa mostraba al rio, pero de repente dos sombras salieron de él.

-Era tanta la maldad en las hermanas, que luego de muertas maldijeron a los ancianos logrando sellar el alma de ambas en una pequeña pieza de arte tallada por su querido esposo, Mohun.

Lux reconoció de inmediato una parte de la pieza, tenía la misma forma del artefacto que los demacianos escoltaban, la otra pare adivinaba que debía ser la que llevaba los Avarosan.

-Con la última de las fuerzas que les quedaban a los ancianos, rompieron la pieza en tres, y la separaron de un extremo a otro de su región y luego… desaparecieron, el pueblo se extinguió. Las hermanas habían ganado.

-Y bien- interrumpio el relato otro de los lideres- ¿Qué tiene de malo ahora que Lissandra tenga en su poder dos de esas piezas? ¿La pondrá de adorno en su palacio de nieve?- preguntó con algo de burla.

-Humano ignorante- lo criticó con calma la anciana- los viejos de ese pueblo, sabían que las hermanas juntaban poder en esa pieza, por eso la rompieron y dividieron. Separadas solo son una parte, juntas, son las esposas de Mohun, son una, una esposa. Un todo. Y han estado juntando energía desde tantos… tantos años. Cuando ambas partes se junten, y se vean finalizada por la tercera, su poder será liberado, será infinito. Sera imparable.

-¿Y para que quiere Lissandra liberar a dos hermanas frustradas?- preguntó Katarina, mirando seriamente a la anciana.

-La tercera parte de la pieza… es su hijo- explicó la mujer- es la base de la pieza, donde van apoyada los dos artefactos, su hijo será aquel que logre volverlas a unir a la base. Y su hijo será el heredero, no solo de Keveth, sino de todo el poder de las hermanas, y el poder de Mohun.

-¿Y eso cómo afecta a Noxus?- preguntó otro de los lideres, aun sin entender el motivo del porque se les contaba eso, Katarina por su parte ya ataba cabos por su cuenta.

-La naturaleza de Lissandra es el hielo corrompido, su deseo para con todo Valoran, siempre ha sido su conquista y el regreso de los gigantes de hielo- explicó con paciencia la anciana- si se hace con este poder, no solo lograría su cometido en un santiamén, seria infinitamente más fuerte que en sus tiempos.

-Esos mounstros- interrumpió otro de los lideres- con los que peleamos en Fréljord, esas cosas con armadura inquebrantable… el Kraken ¿Serian aún más fuerte?

-Serian imparables- asintió la anciana- serian infinitos. ¿Cuánto crees que un ejército como ese tarde en conquistar toda Valoran? Estamos hablando de una fuente de energía acumulado por cientos de años en manos de alguien capaz de manipularlo de tal forma de destruir imperios en días. Si Lissandra se arma con eso, todos seremos sometidos a su voluntad. Todos… hasta el ser más insignificante serán aplastados por su poder. Todo por culpa de los hombres arrogantes y ambiciosos, que no saben dejar a la historia en paz.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Katarina aun no entendiendo porque sentía que se le estaba echando la culpa de todo esto.

-Las piezas descansaban en paz en el bosque que una vez era Keveth, pero los humanos la encontraron y sintieron su poder. Las criaturas del bosque trataron de que aun así, las piezas quedaran separadas, y se las confió a dos de los ejércitos en las que podían estar a salvo. Los Avarosan… y los demacianos. Y ambos fallaron. Avarosan perdió su parte directa contra Lissandra, y Demacia contra Noxus… y Noxus a su vez le dejo servida su parte a Lissandra. Ahora ella, por culpa de los humanos, tiene ambas partes y se dirige al bosque para heredar su poder.

-De nuevo- preguntó el mismo hombre de hace unos momento- ¿Y qué le importa a Noxus estas cosas?

-¿Eres idiota?- pregunto otro de los lideres- esas cosas nos patearon el trasero como si fuéramos aprendices, nos vimos obligado a retirarnos, y era su poder normal ¿Te imaginas pelear contra un ejército mucho más grande y mucho más poderoso? ¿Cómo nos concierne? ¡Te diré como! ¡Tu hija y tu mujer lavaran los pies de esas bestias hasta con sus propias lenguas cuando Lissandra conquiste Noxus!

-Estoy hablando aquí de una conquista global- aclaró la anciana- todos sentiremos esto. No habrá quien pueda hacerle frente, ni Noxus, ni Jonia, ni Demacia, ningún estado o nación. Todos pereceremos ante su poder.

-Bueno… eso es muy malo.

-Es terrible.

Se hizo un bullicio entre los reunidos, Katarina aprovecho para mirar a Lux, su mano apenas sostenía la suya y cuando levanto su vista vio que la maga estaba perdida en los ventanales del faro, con una mirada perdida y enrojecida, la jalo fuerte de la mano y esta pareció despabilar.

-No le prestes atención a la Faro- le ordenó con enojo y Lux asintió pese a su atontamiento- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que se habló?- preguntó y le volvieron a asentir.

-Orden ¡Orden!- pidió Leblanc, y los hombres se callaron, poniendo atención de nuevo- señores, nos enfrentamos quizás a la extinción de Valoran aquí. Noxus siempre ha tenido la conquista en sus metas, créanme que si Lissandra logre hacerse con el poder, no habrá nada que conquistar, moriremos junto a los demás estados, no habrá resistencia que valga. Tenemos una oportunidad de evitar eso… y eso es que Lissandra no llegue a hacerse con el poder de la pieza maestra.

Nuevamente el bullicio, pero Leblanc dejo que se discutiera por unos momentos.

-¿Qué sabemos?- preguntó uno de los más viejos allí, y los demás asintieron.

-Lissandra y una buena cantidad de su ejército se dirige a bosque de las Aguas Oscuras, la base, la pieza que falta, se encuentra en el pueblo extiendo de Keveth, perdido en la inmensidad de ese bosque, creemos que arribara allí en dos días, con suerte en dos días… tememos que ya estén allí- explicó Leblanc- Nadie sabe dónde queda ubicado las ruinas de Keveth, esa es nuestra ventaja, y nuestro objetivo, encontrar el pueblo antes que Lissandra, y destruirlo.

-Ese bosque es enorme…. Y esta maldito. Moriremos antes de poder siquiera adentrarnos a él- explicó uno.

-Esta reunión es solo informativa para ustedes, el ejército noxiano, con los líderes que faltan aquí, ya están en marcha hacia el bosque, arribaran en día y medio y nosotros nos reuniremos con ellos de inmediato. Se estudió y analizó las posibilidades… si hay una forma de sobrevivir a esto como noxianos, es destruir esa base antes que Lissandra la encuentre.

Nuevamente los líderes discutieron entre ellos, pero poco a poco el silencio se hizo en la sala, sin que nadie lo pidiera, los asentimientos comenzaron a darse y finalmente la aprobación en la reunión fue unánime.

-Descansen esta noche, ha sido un viaje largo para ustedes, partimos rumbo el bosque a primera hora de la mañana.

Los líderes uno a uno fueron dejando la sala, Katarina se quedó en su lugar, esperando, y Leblanc no tardó mucho en encaminarse hacia ella.

-Oh- exclamó con gracia viendo el precario estado de la demaciana- ¿El Faro te afecta?- preguntó agarrando con sus delgados dedos las mejillas de rubia, apretándola sin cuidado.

Katarina pasó su hombro por delante de ella, empujándola un poco, y obligándola a soltarla.

-Se concisa ¿Qué quieres?- pidió mirándola seriamente.

-Necesito una paloma mensajera.

-En este pueblo hay, has venido al lugar indicado, aunque creo que Noxus también tienen de esas.

-Graciosa- comentó Leblanc y volvió su vista a Lux- esperó que hayas escuchado todo lo que se habló aquí, porque serás la encargada de que el ejército demaciano tome cartas en el asunto y se meta al bosque de las aguas oscuras a destruir los artefactos que fallaron en custodiar.

-Nosotros fuimos quienes se lo robamos- comentó la pelirroja.

-Una cosa no quita la otra.

-¿Les vas a pedir ayuda a los demacianos?- preguntó con ironía la asesina y Leblanc solo le dio un frívola sonrisa.

-Digamos que, su ejército de brutos es lo suficientemente grande para ocupar más espacio en el bosque.

-Vaya, de verdad te asusta Lissandra.

-La que debería tener miedo eres tú- comentó con calma la mayor- por varios motivos.

-Lo hare- comentó débilmente Lux, al tiempo que la líder de los noxianos negaba con la cabeza.

-Te dije que no hablaras, niña.

La rubia sintió como si le gritaran en el odio, y un calor abrumador parecía colarse por su oreja, calentando su cabeza de una forma insoportable. Escuchaba carcajadas que le penetraban de forma dolorosa en la cien. Justo cuando todo parecía empeorar, un ruido seco, dos aplausos resonó en la sala y el dolor desapareció.

-Una maga del camino de la luz- comentó la anciana, quien había aplaudido, acercándose a las mujeres- las sombras se burlan de ti, demaciana- agregó sin ánimos de ofender.

-Aquí no, Obasa- pidió Katarina, temiendo que las palabras hayan llegado a oído de algún desafortunado, pero no fue así.

-Sígueme- pidió la anciana- Leblanc, tienes cosas que preparar- comentó, dando a entender que no quería a la noxiana con ella y la bruja asintió sonriendo, sin importarle.

Lux y Katarina siguieron a la anciana escaleras arriba, hasta el último piso, al llegar Lux adivino que se trataba de la habitación de la mujer. Pues había una cama, mesas y demás muebles, pero en el centro unos cristales purpuras destellaban mientras un aparato con paneles giraba alrededor de él, el mecanismo del Faro.

-Hacía tiempo que este lugar no enloquecía tanto por un mago hábil en el arte de la Lux- comentó la anciana acercándose al enorme artefacto en el centro- debes disculparlos, este lugar atrae a las almas de todos aquellos que optaron por el sendero de la oscuridad, entrar aquí y hacerte notar, pues… les debió parecer irresistible atormentarte un poco.

-Obasa- la llamó Katarina y la anciana perfilo su vacía mirada hacia ella- si sabias de los peligros de los artefactos ¿Porque no evitaste que Noxus fuera tras él? ¿Porque recién ahora revelas la verdad?

-No sabía que le debía lealtad a Noxus… o utilidad a cualquier otra nación- contestó con simpleza- y ya puedes soltarle la mano, no se perderá aquí adentro.

Katarina soltó la mano de Lux, fingiendo distraerse con las gemas del faro, y alejándose de ella un poco.

-¿Eres una maga de la oscuridad?- preguntó la demaciana, también incomoda por el ultimo comentario.

-No, niña, he vivido lo suficiente como para saber que manipular un solo elemento es un desperdicio de tiempo, y de talento- comentó la mujer acercándose a un jarrón, donde una plantas sin flor se irguieron hacia arriba, como saludando a la mujer cuando estas las acaricio- tu potencial es increíble demaciana, pero lo desperdicias solo estudiando la luz.

-No estoy interesada en otros elementos.

-¿No estas interesada o… te dan miedo?- cuestionó la mujer- típico de los demacianos, aferrarse a lo que parece puro y noble, pensando que lo contrario es todo malo, pero solo están cegados por su ignorancia.

Katarina vio la mirada dura que le estaba dando la rubia y decidió intervenir.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con los artefactos- comentó la asesina.

-Con justa razón, de no detener a Lissandra será el fin de Valoran como la conocemos.

-No es solo eso- insistió la pelirroja- siento algo particularmente malo, como si fuera personal.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí- afirmó mirando a Lux luego- ella también sintió lo mismo.

-Interesante- asintió la mujer acercándose a Lux, inspeccionándola con la mirada vacía que traía- ¿Sientes algo por la pieza maestra?

-Lo que dijo ella, siento que es algo particularmente malo contra mí.

-Algo contra ti…- repitió- eres un mago muy poderoso, tu intuición está más desarrollada que el resto. Mucho me temo, que si tú crees que es algo malo para ti, estés en lo cierto.

-Ahora será enviada a Demacia, para informar de este problema- informó Katarina ganado más asentimiento de la mujer, pero está lejos de contestarle tomo la muñeca de Lux, inspeccionándola- si se mantiene lejos del bosque y de los artefactos ¿Eso no debería ser suficiente para que este a salvo?

-Oh…- exclamó con una voz más amigable la mujer, mirando ahora a la pelirroja- ¿Estas enamorada?

La cara de Katarina se desfiguro un poco y por unos momentos se quedó sin habla.

-Claro que no- contestó con molestia, pero la vergüenza que le invadía solo parecía dejarla en más evidencia- no- insistió- solo tengo curiosidad, si ambas tenemos este mal presentimiento ¿No bastaría con que nos mantengamos lejos de la pieza para evitar que algo malo nos pase?

La anciana negó.

-Típico de los humanos nunca entender como la suerte y el destino funcionan.

-La suerte y el destino son cosas contrarias, Obasa- explicó Katarina cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo son?- preguntó poniendo más atención a la piel de Lux que a Katarina en si- haz crecido tanto Katarina, pero sigues siendo una cabeza dura.

-¿Ahora te vas a meter conmigo?

Lux aprecio que en la interacción había cierta confianza. De alguna forma la tensión que se desprendía de la pelirroja en la reunión y los momentos antes, parecía haber desaparecido, y, aunque la estaban ofendiendo, no parecía realmente molesta.

-La oscuridad en tu interior es enorme- comentó la anciana, haciendo que Lux se centrara en ella nuevamente.

-No es cierto- negó la maga, casi como si la hubieran ofendido.

-No es algo malo, niña- explicó con paciencia- la oscuridad, la luz… inclusive otros elementos como el fuego, el agua, ninguno es bueno o malo, solo porque alguno humedezca nuestros labios, nos de calor y cobija en un día frio, nos ilumine nuestros pasos, o nos deje ver las estrellas. Es solo un elemento, una esencia, y como tal no es ni buena ni mala, depende de quien la manipule y la utilidad que le dé.

La anciana tiró de la muñeca de Lux, acercándola al centro, pasando a través de los paneles con ella. Katarina bufó molesta al ver que se le ignoraba, y comenzó a pasear su vista por la habitación. Algunos recuerdos tocaron su memoria.

-¿Qué ves aquí?- preguntó al mujer señalando las gemas destellantes de color purpura.

-Parece un mecanismo que genera la luz del Faro.

-Eres muy literal- confesó la mujer- ¿Qué más ves?

Lux se esforzó en centrarse en las gemas, había de todos los tamaños, todas brillaban con la misma intensidad.

-¿Por qué brillan?- preguntó en vez de contestar, llevada por la curiosidad.

-Este pueblo tiene un enorme auge del poder oscuro, es esa energía la que hace brillas las gemas- explicó la mujer, pero podía ver que el encanto de esa luz ya había atrapado a la demaciana, podía verla admirarlas con los ojos perdidos y la boca semiabierta. Sonrió ante su encanto.

-Son muy bonitas- habló finalmente la rubia.

-Lo son- concordó la anciana- a ellas también les gustas… si tan solo le dieras paso a la oscuridad.

Mientras hablaba la anciana extendió su mano y quebró una de las gemas, una delgada y fina piedra trasparente de color violáceo descansaba en su mano. Metió su mano libre en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una cuerda, atándola en una de las puntas con habilidad.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Lux viendo que se le extendía la gema, ahora convertida en un dije muy precario.

-Es una oportunidad- explicó la anciana insistiendo en que lo tomara- dale una oportunidad a la oscuridad.

-Yo no… no- negó Lux aun en duda con todo el asunto.

-Si las cosas salen mal, nunca tendrás la posibilidad de experimentar algo diferente. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes las enseñanzas de la luz, te estoy recomendando que agregues otra diferente, el conocimiento no ocupa espacio.

"El conocimiento no ocupa espacio" recordó Lux decir a su madre cuando la defendía de las burlas de su hermano por estudiar tanto, y se preguntó si la mujer estaría hurgando en su memoria para convencerla.

Terminó tocando la piedra, y al ver que nada pasaba la agarró entre sus dedos, obteniéndola finalmente. La anciana sonrió.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó mirando afuera de los paneles, donde encontró a Katarina tocando sus libros sin interés y aburrida- su padre vino aquí hace algunos años- comentó- muchos líderes y personas de poder vienen aquí, en busca de consejos que la oscuridad pueda develarle. Es gracioso, entre las cosas que le preocupaba al hombre… era que su familia quedara sin herederos. Pidió por herederos. Pidió que la muerte no lo alcanzara antes de poder ver sus nietos. Alguien como él, jamás admitiría algo así, pero cuando nuestro tiempo se acaba, nos preocupamos por cosas que nunca imaginamos preocuparnos- terminó diciendo volviendo la vista a Lux- aunque creo que la oscuridad se ha burlado de él poniendo a una demaciana como interés de su hija mayor.

-¿Qué? Oh no, ella y yo solo… nos preocupamos por la otra- trató de corregir Lux- es complicado, pero yo no pretendo que ella… se quede conmigo, y ella tampoco busca eso.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó incrédula la mujer- es una pena. Tú podrías darle un heredero a la casa Du Couteau tan fuerte. La magia lo arreglaría todo para ambas. Con tu poder y los genes que trae esa casa… seria envidiable.

-¿De qué habla? Por favor- pidió Lux, no sabiendo cómo llegaron a ese punto en la charla. La anciana se compadeció de la incomodidad de la menor y decidió parar ahí su monologo.

-Es interesante como se dan las cosas, uno nunca puede saber- comentó finalmente- si aún tenemos un futuro, si Lissandra no se arma con el poder, y aún tenemos un futuro- repitió- date una oportunidad con la oscuridad… y también dáselas a otras cosas- recomendó con calma y tomó la mano de Lux que tenía el cristal- deja que la oscuridad también… "Te ilumine".

* * *

Leblanc vio salir a la pelirroja acompañada de Lux, ya con la capucha puesta, del Faro. Se acercó a ellas con impaciencia y hablo.

-Está todo listo para que la demaciana sea llevada un fuerte, ubicado en la zona este de aquí.

-Yo la llevaré- corrigió Katarina.

-Bien, supuse que dirías eso- comentó sin ánimos de comenzar una disputa innecesaria- hemos traído híbridos, toma uno ¿Sabes dónde queda el fuerte demaciano del que hablo?- preguntó y Katarina asintió- perfecto, lamento que ninguna pueda descansar antes de viajar- agregó con sarcasmo- pero el tiempo nos apremia. Marchen ahora.

-Creo que le caes mal- comentó Lux cuando Leblanc les daba la espalda, alejándose de ellas.

-¿Tú crees? Siempre he creído que era su favorita- respondió con ironía la pelirroja, alejándose también del Faro.

Llegaron nuevamente al pueblo, pero no ingresaron en él. En la entrada, Talon las esperaba con un animal muy grande que Lux nunca había visto en su vida.

-Leblanc dice que no se te escolte- comentó el chico, dándole las riendas de la bestia a Katarina- que te la puedes ingeniar sola.

-Esa bruja…- comentó Katarina con gracia- da igual, será más rápido de ese modo- suspiró, agarrando las riendas.

-Cuídate- recomendó su hermano y luego de darle una mirada inexpresiva a Lux se retiró.

-¿Primera vez que ves uno de estos?- preguntó Katarina al notar que la maga miraba al animal con desconfianza- los criamos en Noxus, así que no me sorprende- explicó subiendo al lomo de lo que parecía ser un lobo del tamaño de un caballo, con rasgos salvajes y de pelaje oscuro- ¿Subes?- preguntó extendiéndole una mano, y la demaciana terminó tomándola, y acomodándose detrás de ella- sujétate bien.

Y dicho esto el animal se impulsó con gran fuerza hacia adelante, corriendo como si no llevara a nadie arriba de él, con la agilidad y velocidad de un lobo salvaje a la caza, perdiéndose de vista en un santiamén.

* * *

Aun no salía el sol cuando Katarina hizo que el hibrido se detuviera en una pradera alta, quedando en el bosque detrás de ella, al frente, por la débil luz de la mañana que aún no comenzaba, se veía una fortaleza imponente con las banderas de Demacia. La imagen se le hizo familiar, solo que esta vez, detrás suyo, una chica iba aferrada con fuerza a su estómago.

-Ya te puedes soltar- habló haciendo que Lux relajara sus brazos y manos. Descendió primero y la ayudó bajar también, le dio gracia encontrar algunas ramas en sus cabellos, y con cuidado se las quito- ¿Muy rápido?

-Sí- afirmó contemplando a la bestia de nuevo, no tardó mucho en echar su mirada al frente y ver la fortaleza.

-Bueno…- comentó también mirando al frente- no puedo acercarte más, si me ven tratarían de bajarme.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo hare ese tramo- asintió mientras contemplaba de a poco el amanecer en la zona.

-Supongo que es todo- hablo de nuevo la pelirroja y Lux se perfilo para verla- el momento del que habíamos hablado es este ¿No es así?

-¿Cuándo empezamos a olvidar?- preguntó con una triste sonrisa.

-Sí, cuando empezamos a olvidar- contestó devolviendo el gesto- a partir de ahora todo vuelve a ser como era.

-De acuerdo, entonces cuando nos veamos de nuevo…

-Espero que no nos veamos de nuevo- la interrumpió la pelirroja- pero… supongo que en vano te pido que no vayas al Bosque de las Aguas Oscuras.

-Eso no depende de mí, si Demacia me pide mi servicio, iré allí con ellos, aun debemos derrotar a Lissandra y salvar Valoran.

-Tú puedes hacer tu parte de informar, y quedarte en Demacia luego.

-Yo no haría eso sabiendo que se me necesitan- contestó con seguridad- tu haz estado tratando de evitar el artefacto desde hace tiempo, también puedes desentenderte del asunto ahora.

-Quizás…- comentó volviendo la vista a la fortaleza- de todas formas eso no quita que aquí se termina esto para nosotras.

-¿Acaso estas tentada de golpearme la nuca y tirarme en la puerta de la fortaleza?- preguntó con gracia, haciendo sonreír mas honestamente a la mayor.

-Eso sería más fácil- admitió.

-¿Se te está haciendo difícil?- preguntó aun sonriéndole, y la pelirroja asintió, desviando su vista y sacando algo de su bolsillo.

-Como te estoy dejando en la puerta de una fortaleza de las tuyas, no necesitaras el dinero que separe para ti, de hecho ya no necesitas nada de mi- razonó la asesina- y por favor no veas esto como un símbolo de algo, o alguna ocurrencia significativa, ni siquiera es de utilidad pero… tu querías ese opresor, ridículamente parecías apreciar ese pedazo de metal sin gracia, y cuando nos atacaron yo lo perdí- explicó y ahora abrió su palma dejando ver una anillo de oro con rubíes incrustados- esto, al igual que la joyerías que me dejo mi madre, no sirven para nada, pero valen mucho dinero, siempre las utilizó como cambio, porque es más fácil llevar algo como esto, que vale 4 montañas, que una bolsa pesada de monedas de oro. Y tu familia es adinerada también, no necesitas esto para comprar cuatro montañas pero pensé que quizás podría reemplazar el opresor que perdiste… es un pedazo de metal más bonito, creo yo.

-Te justificas mucho solo para darme un presente- comentó con gracia la maga, tomando el anillo entre sus dedos, apreciándolo un poco- ¿Sabes? Las personas se dan regalos por mucho motivos, entre ellos el que las tengan en cuenta, que no se olviden de uno. ¿No estas siendo incoherente al dármelo?

-Supongo que lo soy- admitió la mayor- y supongo que me arrepentiré por pedirte una cosa y darte esto que lo complica. Pero quería darte algo aun así.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte- admitió con pena la rubia.

-Tú… me has ayudado y me has salvado tantas veces, que darte un anillo, por más costoso que este sea, no lo compensa… pero es mi forma de tratar de quedar a mano contigo. No me debes nada.

-De acuerdo…- comentó guardando la pieza en su bolsillo- supongo que eso es todo.

-Sí, es todo.

-Bien- dijo finalmente y volteo a ver la fortaleza,

El paisaje ya se llenaba de un color lila, el sol pronto saldría. Dio unos pasos acercándose al prado, rumbo a la fortaleza, pero se detuvo y con miedo miro hacia atrás. La bestia y Katarina aún seguían ahí, y con temor su cabeza se cuestionó cuanto tiempo podría seguir viéndola allí, tan así que solo se quedó parada, viendo como el rostro de la noxiana no era capaz de ponerle una sonrisa.

Fue Katarina, que viendo la inmovilidad de la otra chica, se impulsó hacia adelante, dando los pasos seguros hasta alcanzarla y, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la besó, siendo invadida de una sensación amarga desde la garganta.

-Esto… es tan injusto- comentó Lux entre besos que solo la hacían sentir incapaz de separarse ahora- quédate un momento más- pidió sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecían, y el sabor salado ya se hacía presente en sus labios.

-Un momento no sería suficiente- comentó la asesina, besándola con más calma, alejándose luego un poco, para limpiar con su pulgar una de las mejillas.

Lux sentía esos ojos verdes tan clavados en su mirada, que parecían querer grabarla para siempre en su memoria.

Recibió una sonrisa antes que esos labios presionaran los suyos con fuerza y luego Katarina se alejó velozmente. Sin mirar atrás montó la bestia y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Tanto la bestia como la chica desaparecieron en el bosque, dejando a la maga mirando en su dirección.

Lux esperó unos minutos, los suficientes para entender que no volverían, y apartó la mirada. Volviendo a la fortaleza de Demacia.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, por eso les traje un capitulo largo. Creo que a este fic solo le quedan cinco o seis capítulos mas, espero terminarlo antes de que empiece marzo, es mi meta terminarlo a fines de febrero si no es antes.

 **Comenten :)**

 **Los Review y comentarios me animan mucho** y me encanta saber de ustedes y lo que opinan del capítulo, me dan mucho apoyo.

De hecho, quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado, ustedes me tratan muy bien, a veces no, pero la mayoría del tiempo XD son muy amables conmigo, soy afortunada. Escribo algo que me gusta mucho y tengo la suerte de compartirlo con gente que parece agradarle también.

Llore un poco en la última parte, yo soy así de especial, intensa, lloro con cosas que yo misma escribo y me rio de mis propios chistes, muy simple.

La primera parte fue cómica, porque a veces creo que es bueno variar un poco en la trama, es bueno que una historia tenga sus partes divertidas y serias, como en la vida. Si sirve de algo mi consejo, disfruten de las dos cosas… de todas las cosas, las tristes, las divertidas, las sabrosas y la que cuestan, nada es para siempre, vivan el día.

Y eso… love u guys :)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _Capitulo 25_

* * *

 _ **Estaba pensando en ella**_

* * *

Lux voló un poco más alto en el cielo oscuro de esa noche. El campamento demaciano estaba debajo de ella y los soldados a esa altura se veían en pequeñas figuras, las luz de las antorchas delimitaban el lugar de descanso.

Miro al frente, a lo lejos, a medio día de caminata más, estaba el bosque de las aguas oscuras. El lugar aun a esa distancia se veía maldito. Sus límites contrastaban bastante con la pradera despejada, donde por muchos metros nada crecía, hasta que los frondosos árboles oscuros de ese bosque comenzaban, las tinieblas entonces se expedían por kilómetros.

Lux volvió a mirar hacia abajo. No pudo evitar comparar el campamento que veía ahora con el que había convivido antes. Sonrió al sentirse en casa y descendió.

-¿Todo en orden?

Lux asintió a la joven mujer que le hablaba, con vestimentas propias del color de su nación, bien cubierta en la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro de una mirada aguda.

-Todo parece en orden- contestó mientras apoyaba sus pies en la tierra.

-Una noche tranquila- comentó Quinn mirando los árboles que la rodeaban, Lux la imitó asintiendo nuevamente- Igual que todo el viaje.

-Hemos avanzado muy rápido, estimábamos que nos tomaría dos días más, pero ya estamos a solo unos kilómetros del bosque.

-Eso ha sido por la insistencia de los sabios de que realmente esto es de vida o muerte.

-Es de vida o muerte- insistió la maga.

Recordaba haber llegado a la fortaleza e informar. Tuvo la suerte de su parte, pues uno de los grandes videntes y magos de Demacia descansa allí esta semana. Con la alerta que estaba recibiendo, indago más en el asunto y comprendió por sus medios la gravedad de lo que se avecinaba. No costó mucho entonces para ponerse en contacto con capital y que se repitiera el proceso de alerta.

-¿Qué con esa mirada de pena?- le preguntó Lux al ver la expresión que llevaba su amiga para con ella.

-Entiendo que sea importante, pero por lo menos hubieras vuelto a capital para ver a tus padres.

-Yo también lamento no poder verlos en personas… después de tanto tiempo. Pero volver a capital implicaba no poder estar con el primer escuadrón al bosque.

-Podías venir en el siguiente. El príncipe Jarvan estaba en una misión cuando informaron de esto, llegara con algunos días de atraso al bosque, con los hombres que lo acompañaron, pero saldrían de capital, podrías haber venido con ellos.

-Reunirme con ustedes, que eran un escuadrón tan grande y próximo al bosque era la mejor opción si queríamos ahorra tiempo- explicó con paciencia- y el tiempo es muy importante ahora.

-Mmmm quizás- concordó mirando ahora a unos hombres reunidos cerca de una fogata. Todos muy serios, hablando entre ellos. Lux también miraba hacia allí- aun así, no somos demasiados. Si Noxus nos ataca con su habitual número, no habrá mucho que podamos hacer.

-Noxus no nos atacara- contestó con contundencia la rubia- tenemos un enemigo en común ahora, a ellos les conviene tenernos con vidas y que lleguemos a destino.

-Tener un enemigo en común no nos hace aliados, Lux… menos aun de los noxianos- razonó la mujer mirándola de costado, la rubia guardo silencio- de los noxianos nunca.

La maga prefirió no contestar y fijarse aun en los hombres. Desde el principio sabía que en vano trataría de hacer entender a los demacianos que Noxus no era el problema ahora, pero por lo menos había logrado que no se centraran en su enemigo jurado, sino en la situación. Aun así, el ambiente de alerta y ansiedad por saberse próximo a un enfrentamiento de la nación roja vibraba en los que la rodeaban.

-Dudo que tu hermano piense como tú- volvió a hablar Quinn- menos aún por todo lo que les hicieron pasar.

Lux concentró más su vista en Garen, quien era uno de los sujetos que hablaba en el fogón. Él no estaba en el escuadrón de Quinn, sino en uno de reconocimiento más al este, pero apenas se corrió la noticia de su llegada a la fortaleza y de las novedades sobre los artefactos, no tardaron nada en arribar y encomendarse para la misión.

Al terminar de hablar, los demás hombres se dispersaron y su hermano se volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de ambas chicas, sonrió de lado y camino hacia ellas.

Aún mantenía su sonrisa, una muy cálida para con su hermana, cuando estuvo en frente de ellas.

-¿Ya comiste?- le preguntó a la maga y esta negó- pues vamos a comer, tu también Quinn. Ha sido un día largo, para todos, hicimos la travesía muy rápido, descansar es lo que toca ahora- terminó de decir y apoyo una pesada mano en el hombro de su hermana.

Lux ya lo había notado, el comportamiento de su hermano había cambiado. La trataba con particular cuidado y cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad, el mayor hacia algo para tener un contacto amistoso con ella, ya sea tocando su cabeza, su hombro, incluso abrazándola. Como si tratara de asegurarle a su cabeza que era real, que de verdad estaba ahí.

Esto la apenaba demasiado, también el hecho de que al parecer, en todo este tiempo, Garen parecía haber envejecido. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero recordaba a su hermano más joven, más vivaz, ahora parecía tanto descuidado en su aspecto, y por más que la sonrisa que el daba era sincera, su rostro traía las huellas de haber pasado por malos días, estrés y cansancio.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó guiar hasta donde se reunían los demás demacianos para cenar.

Garen nunca le pidió que relatara lo que vivió, como si fuera una molestia o tortura hacer que su hermana recordara que había sido rehén de Noxus. El mayor solo se limitó a preguntarle en varias ocasiones si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, y pidió un par de veces, a modo de súplica inclusive, que regresara a Demacia.

Sin embargo la maga estaba firme en su postura de acompañar al bosque con los primeros que fueran, y dicha decisión fue apoyada por los sabios, que veían a Lux como una ventaja en más de un sentido.

Mientras recibía su plato de mano de su hermano, Lux notaba ahora lo mismo que había notado desde que emprendió con el escuadrón, sus miradas sobre ella. Creía que no quedaba ningún hombre de los allí reunidos, que se hayan acercado a saludarla, dando palabras de alivio y alegría por volver a verla, y bien. La mayoría de esos gestos eran de felicidad, pero algunos tantos otros de pena. La maga no sabía cómo reaccionar a ellos.

"No fue tan terrible"

Era lo que solía pensar cuando alguno se acercaba a hablarle, con intenciones de compadecerlas por estar sometida a los noxianos.

Sabía a qué se referían. Ella misma había escuchado historia de soldados que caían en manos enemigas y como estos, si volvían, lo hacían destrozados, incapaces de retomar sus vidas.

Miró de nuevo a su hermano, que comía, y presentía que él pensaba lo mismo que los demás. Que había sido torturada hasta sus límites y que lo que sea que le había pasado la dejaría marcada de por vida.

…pero ella estaba bien.

Le preocupaba en enormidad el asunto con los artefactos, a sabiendas que todo Valoran dependía de ese grupo reunido con ella y de los noxianos que ya debían estar adentrados al bosque. Pero aparte de eso, no tenía ninguna "Marca" que curar.

En varias ocasiones estuvo tentada de decir "No me han tratado tan mal" "No hay de qué preocuparse" pero su prudencia le hacía callar.

¿Cómo explicar haber estado tanto tiempo con los noxianos y solo traer un anillo de oro con las gemas más valiosas de la nación como presente?

¿Cómo explicarles a los demacianos, algunos de ellos quienes perdieron a sus familias y amigos en manos de Noxus, que ella misma había cuidado de sus enemigos?

¿Cómo explicar que, a voluntad, había salvado incontables veces a la mayor asesina de ellos?

Lux se sentía bien, pero sabía que aparte del asunto de los artefactos, lo único que llegaba a angustiarla verdaderamente, era saber si Katarina estaba bien.

¿Cómo explicar eso?

"No puedes" era la conclusión a la que había llegado sin pensarlo mucho. "No puedes explicar eso, no puedes decir eso. Nada de eso"

Y era cuando la solución que le había propuesto la noxiana llegaba a aliviarla un poco.

Olvidar.

Lux recordaba haber estado de acuerdo ambas en eso. Y verdaderamente lo solucionaba. No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Prácticamente lo que había pasado entre ellas quedaba entre ellas, y las personas que más se acercaban a estar involucradas no presentaban un peligro para la demaciana.

Solo tenía que quedarse callada. Aceptar las muestras de afectos de los demacianos por recuperarla e integrarse de nuevo como podía a su vida.

Sin Katarina.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

La voz de Quinn la trajo de vuelta a tierra y Lux le dio una mirada confusa.

-A veces es como si no estuvieras con nosotros- explicó la mujer, Garen las había dejado hace unos cuantos minutos- supongo que aun debes pensar en muchas cosas… lidiar con ellas.

-Estoy bien- contestó vagamente. Trató de retomar su cena pero se encontró con que estaba fría y prefirió dejarla.

-¿Sabes? No debes hacerte la fuerte con este tema, si necesitas hablar con alguien…

-Gracias, si siento necesidad de desahogarme, hablare, pero de verdad, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Claro- asintió la mujer y volvió a distraerse con su plato- todos aquí entenderíamos si necesitas algo, no te juzgaríamos si decides dejarnos ahora que hay tiempo, antes de entrar a los bosques… allí nos esperan no solo los mounstros de Lissandra, también lo noxianos, nadie te obliga a hacerles frente tan pronto.

-Temó que los demacianos no hayan entendido la gravedad del asunto- explico, ya con una voz más tosca- ¿De qué sirve que vuelva a Demacia si luego será aplastada conmigo y todo el ejército?- preguntó encarando a la chica- debemos encontrar la tercera parte si o si, de vida o muerte, ahora o Lissandra reinara. Ya basta de mandarme a descansar ¿Para qué? ¿Para tomar una siesta antes de que nos sometan a todos?

-Vaya…- comentó Quinn algo sorprendida ante el repentino enojo- parece que te han endurecido- agregó pero esto solo logró una mirada dura de la rubia, era otro comentario que ya había escuchado- no te enojes, por favor- pidió con más comprensión- todos lo aquí entendemos perfectamente la gravedad de la situación, por eso se nos ha movilizado tan rápidamente. Eres tú la que no parece estar siendo compresible.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que desapareciste ha pasado mucho tiempo… y te puedo asegurar que algunos de nosotros no ha dejado pasar ni un solo día sin buscarte- comentó mirando a un grupo de personas, donde se podía ver a Garen también- Entendemos lo grave de la situación y que tu también lo entiendas y quieras ayudar, y lo estás haciendo, ya has hecho mucho… pero deberías darnos la oportunidad de ocuparnos de ti…. Ocuparnos de alguien que nos tiene preocupado hace mucho tiempo.

Lux ablando su mirada y el recuerdo de una charla con Katarina, en la que le preguntaba si ella creía que la seguían buscando, llego a su memoria.

Se lo había preguntado muchas veces: si los demacianos aun la buscaban o ya la daban por muerta, y de ser así ¿Buscarían su cuerpo para enterrarla?

De alguna forma esas preocupaciones con el día a día habían dejado de importar, o más bien, habían sido opacadas por otras. Inclusive a salvo, esas ultimas habían importado más, tanto que volvió al lado de los noxianos.

Ahora era otro tipo de sentimiento el que la invadía: Culpa.

-Lo lamento- dijo honestamente y Quinn asintió, pero la rubia era consiente que la otra mujer no sabía de lo que hablaba- extrañe mucho Demacia, extrañe mucho a mi familia y a mis amigos. Espero que encontremos la tercera parte pronto, salir de bosque y volver a casa- comentó honestamente, por primera vez dejando a Katarina y los noxianos de lado.

-Eso suena bien después de tanto tiempo lejos ¿No es así?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Sé que no debería preguntar esto, y no tienes por qué contestarme si no quieres, y lo entenderé- introdujo Quinn, dudando- pero siento curiosidad ¿Cómo es Noxus?

-Oh… bueno, nunca llegue a capital. No conozco Noxus, solo he estado en algunos pueblos bajo sus dominios… se pueden considerar noxianos, pero no a su capital.

-¿Y dónde estuviste en todo este tiempo? ¿En esos pueblos?

-No en realidad, solo estuve en uno de esos pueblos una semana, quizás un poco más.

-¿Y cómo son los pueblos noxianos?

-¿Ese? Bueno… no era muy diferente de un pueblo como los demás ¿Sabes? Tienen su gente, mercados, negocios… quizás como era un pueblo en conflictos políticos los soldados tenían a los pueblerinos nerviosos, y se notaba en su trato… es más inseguro que los pueblos de Demacia- dijo al recordar los seres que la atacaron.

-¿Conociste otro pueblo aparte de ese?

-¿En los terrenos de Noxus? No…

-¿Y dónde te mantenían cautiva?

"Mantener cautiva" le parecía algo impropio para decir, pero se limitó a contestar.

-Bueno la mayor parte del tiempo se me mantuvo en una isla- comentó, pero se reservó el nombre para ella. Después de todo era un lugar donde Katarina se mantenía a "salvo"

-¿Una isla noxiana?

-No lo sé- mintió desviando la vista- estaba casi siempre encerrada, lo único que sabía era que salir de donde me tenían me causaría la muerte en esa isla… trate de escapar una vez- comentó vagamente recordándolo.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Bueno…

Lo recordaba bien. Los tipos persiguiéndola y ella sin nada de energía, como la acorralaron detrás de ese bodegón y trataron de violarla. Fue la primera vez que la presencia de Katarina significó algo bueno para ella.

-Casi me matan… pero Katarina me recuperó y me volvió a poner bajo su custodia- explicó cuidando sus palabras.

-¿Todo el tiempo estuviste bajo su custodia? ¿Eras su rehén personal o algo así?

-Mmmm algo así- terminó diciendo y no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa, la cual disimulo llevándose un vaso con agua- sí, casi siempre estaba bajo su custodia.

-¿Alguien más trataba contigo, otro noxiano?

-No realmente. Creo que era más bien un asunto suyo. A veces la escucha decir eso. "Mi asunto" No dejaba que los demás tomaran cartas sobre mí- dijo lo ultimó y esto la hizo preguntarse el por qué desde el principio.

En estos días lejos de la noxiana, Lux se cuestionaba muchas cosas. Quería la respuesta para tantos asuntos, pero solo Katarina podría responderle.

"Cosas tontas" concluía cuando se daba cuenta en lo que pensaba y aun así la curiosidad no la dejaba.

Quería saber ¿Desde cuando Katarina la dejó de ver como una rehén?

¿Desde cuando le importaba de verdad?

¿Desde cuándo quería besarla?

¿Por qué no dejaba que nadie más la tocara o tratara con ella? ¿Era por asuntos políticos? ¿Una especie de recelo por los planes que ella tenía? ¿Era para protegerla? ¿… era simplemente celos?

-Tenia plena posesión tuya… quería eso- comentó Quinn no preguntando, sino razonándolo.

-¿Quién sabe?

-¿Sufriste mucho?- pregunto luego de una pausa, Lux la miró pero la chica solo mantenía su mirada en el suelo, apenada, le costaba preguntar.

La maga suspiró y miró hacia arriba. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y las estrellas se dejaban ver claramente. Recordaba haber contemplado el cielo en la isla, buscando algo que la ayude a calmarse cuando todo parecía ir en peor.

-Al principio- terminó contestando- si, al principio sufría mucho, no porque me trataran mal… es decir…- trató de nuevo, volviendo a tener cuidado en lo que decía- fue terrible los primeros días, estaba muy asustada, pasaba mucha hambre y frio… y me trataban como una rehén de Demacia, lo que se puede esperar de eso. Katarina era muy inteligente… es muy inteligente- se corrigió- sabía que mi poder dependía de mi mana, y me mantenía ocupada haciendo cosas para que este todo el tiempo cansada. Me alimentaba solo lo necesario para que no muriera. Así lograba mantenerme al margen. Fue muy inteligente.

Recordaba que en ese entonces no lo habría admitido nunca. La odiaba tanto por hacerle pasar por eso, por dejarla sin su magia, por darle de comer basura y tomar agua de la misma que los caballos. Pero la verdad era que le reconocía muy lista. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerla bajo su control sin siquiera torturarla propiamente.

-No tenías posibilidades de escapar entonces.

-No…- concordó la maga- solo trate de escapar una vez y ella misma se encargó de que te entendiera que no era una opción. No lo volví a intentar. Pensé varias veces en eso, idee planes en mi cabeza pero ella era… "aplastantemente eficaz"- comentó lo último con gracia- una vez que se vio obligada a llevarme con ella, me puso un collar- explicó viendo a Quinn, como quien cuenta una anécdota- pero no un collar común y corriente, no, le llaman "El opresor". Este collar funcionaba con su sangre y si yo me alejaba lo suficiente me estrangulaba.

-Vaya, eso es terrible.

-¿En serio? Yo lo encontré bastante romántico- comentó y rio un poco, pero se detuvo abruptamente al contemplar el rostro de su camarada- oh, perdón, estaba siendo sarcástica… eso no fue gracioso solo…- trató de respaldarse en algo- creo que estoy tomando todo este asunto con un poco de humor…

-Supongo que algunas personas toman las desgracias de diferente forma- agregó vagamente- ¿Ahora eres sarcástica?

-Ella lo era… muchísimo- volvió a comentar sin cuidado, sonriendo- supongo que pasar tanto tiempo juntas hizo que se me contagiara.

Ese comentario tampoco agrado a la otra mujer y Lux lo notó.

-Igual… sea lo que sea que planeaba hacer conmigo no le salió bien. Se vio obligada a liberarme para esto después de todo.

-Sí, no te pudo utilizar como pensaba, supongo que nunca sabremos qué fin te hubiera dado.

-Supongo que no.

-No le debió hacer ninguna gracia liberarte.

El comentario llevó a la maga a recordar la última vez que contempló el rostro de Katarina, el cual le era imposible disimular el desasosiego que sentía. En todo ese tiempo nunca había visto algo así en ella.

La había visto preocupada, enojada un montón de veces, confiada, desafiante. La había escuchado reír, tanto como burlándose de alguien como porque algo le causaba verdadera gracia. La había visto sonreír, recordaba haberla visto sonreírle a ella.

Había visto en ese rostro un montón de cosas pero solo la última pudo percibir ese pesar en su mirada, esa incertidumbre, ese malestar.

-Sí… no le causo ninguna gracia.

* * *

-Los demacianos ya se adentraron en el Bosque.

-Vaya- comentó Leblanc al soldado que se había acercado- esos brutos llegaron antes de lo que se suponía… definitivamente elegí bien a la pequeña paloma mensajera.

-¿Qué desea hacer ahora?

-Junta un buen grupo de hombres, en lo posible lo mejor de nosotros, y antes manda a un mensajero para los demacianos. Que sus líderes nos encuentren para una reunión rápida en algún prado del bosque que sea conveniente.

-En seguida.

La noxiana suspiró y se tocó la frente. Las pláticas diplomáticas con enemigos tan jurados como los demacianos nunca salían bien.

-Tan brutos…

* * *

Para acierto y pesar de la ella, Leblanc tenía razón.

Al presentarse en el prado que dejaba el bosque, no estaban solo los líderes, sino un número más grande que eso.

Los soldados demacianos estaban alerta y filas enfrente de ella y delante se podían distinguir un grupo de siete hombres, reconoció a Lux entre esos siete, supuso que eran los líderes.

-Ustedes los demacianos son… poco eficaces entiendo mensajes- habló cuando le hizo frente al grupo de siete.

-No nos confiamos de mensajeros noxianos- habló uno de los siete.

Leblanc contempló al reducido grupo de nuevo, ahora también reconocía a Garen, pero le molestaba no ver la presencia de su príncipe y otras autoridades demacianas.

-¿Son todos?- preguntó finalmente.

-Preferimos reservarnos esa información

"Estos idiotas" pensó analizando la tosca forma de hablar.

-Muy bien entonces- dijo, evitando la confrontación, la tensión se sentía cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra- seré breve. Espero que la su… "soldado"- dijo mirando a Lux y la chica con valor le sostuvo la mirada- haya dado una suficiente y conforme explicación de los acontecimientos.

-Fuimos informados bien- agregó de inmediato otro de los líderes- sin embargo, Demacia jamás será vista ¡Aliándose a barbaros noxianos!

Ante el grito del último, se levantaron más de todos los soldados a su espalda.

Leblanc se contuvo de echar la mirada hacia arriba y suspiró, se esperaba ese comportamiento.

-Me parece perfecto también- comentó cuando el pequeño ejército en frente se calmó- no hemos venido a batallar o discutir con ustedes- mencionó aludiendo a los noxianos detrás de ella, que casi igualaban al número de los contrarios- he venido a poner unos términos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que respetaremos sus términos?- preguntó Garen haciendo sonar cada palabra pesada.

Leblanc lo miró y pudo notar en sus ojos un enorme rencor, sonrió de lado adivinando a que se debería, pero prefirió no comentar.

-Noxus tampoco tiene intenciones de aliarse a Demacia, aun con el fin del mundo en los hombros de ambas naciones.- explicó- digamos que no nos interesan de momento. Solo nos interesan Lissandra y sus mounstros, y como detenerlos.

-Tenemos como prioridad detener a Lissandra.

-Bien… estamos de acuerdo en algo, entonces. Detener a Lissandra y con eso el fin de Valoran, es la prioridad, y como tal… no nos interesan los demacianos.

-Entiendo lo que dices- hablo el más anciano de los siete- nosotros tampoco estamos aquí para confrontar noxianos mientras Lissandra amenaza con nuestras vidas. Solo tenemos órdenes de detenerla y destruir los artefactos. Nada se nos dijo respecto a ustedes.

-Entonces estos son los términos- continuos complacida la hechicera- no nos cruzaremos, ni empezaremos una pelea entre nosotros. Y verán, será muy sencillo. El rio principal del bosque corta este en dos partes. Nosotros estamos explorando la zona este, ese será el territorio que manejara los noxianos, ustedes pueden quedarse con la oeste.

-¿Por qué debemos quedarnos nosotros con la oeste y ustedes con al este? ¿Por qué no al revés?

Leblanc nuevamente reprimió el deseo de rolear sus ojos ante tan infantil reclamó.

-Los noxianos llegamos aquí hace dos días, estamos ya instalado en la parte este y de allí la exploramos esperando encontrar la parte faltante, el antiguo pueblo. Puedes verlo como que reclamamos esa zona porque llegamos aquí primero- explicó poniéndolo muy simple para el hombre que había preguntado, el cual se sonrojo de enojo por el trato, mas no dijo nada.

-Aceptamos los términos- contestó Garen, haciendo que los demás seis incluyendo Lux voltearan a verlo confundidos- pero tengo más que agregar.

-Adelante.

-Cualquier noxiano que cruce el rio, e invada el territorio bajo nuestro cuidado, será tomado como una amenaza para nosotros… será atacado y ejecutado.

-Por mi bien- comentó Leblanc sin más- ninguno de nosotros los molestara.

-Si encontramos el pueblo antes, nosotros derrotaremos a Lissandra y destruiremos los artefactos para que nunca más nadie se haga con ellos- siguió explicando el mayor de los hermanos, dejando ver en su explicación que los de Noxus no entraban en sus planes.

-Si quieren hacer de héroes, solos, también está bien por nosotros- comentó en el mismo tono- Si Noxus da con los artefactos o Lissandra o el pueblo… también nos encargaremos a nuestro modo, y quizás luego se les informe para que dejen de buscar… o quizás no.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienen para decir- invitó nuevamente el más anciano de ellos.

-Eso es todo- terminó Leblanc, y su vista se posó en Lux.

La chica no la veía a ella, solo recorría con la mirada a los noxianos a su espalda, seria.

Sonrió ante la acción, causándole gracia que buscara a Katarina entre sus hombres. Desvió la vista y se encontró nuevamente con la misma azul, la de su hermano, nuevamente cargada de odio hacia su persona.

"Muchacho tonto, bien sabes que no es a mí a quien guardas rencor"

* * *

Mirando el rio Lux adivinaba a que se le atribuía el nombre al bosque. El agua era de un tono oscuro, no olía mal y cuando se le tocaba no era espesa, solo llevaba ese color opaco poco agradable.

La luz de la luna iluminaba bastante la noche en el bosque. Agradecía estar sola ahora.

Como era de esperarse, los demacianos hicieron turnos de guardia en el perímetro donde descansaban.

Se contempló en un primer momento hacerlo de a parejas, pero su número era reducido y necesitaban abarcar un buen perímetro.

La maga ayudo a distribuir los centinelas humanos tácticamente. Estaban solos pero no muy lejos lo uno de los otros.

Bastaba con gritar para alertar el más próximo y la alerta recibiría ayuda en un par de minutos cuando mucho.

"Me gustaría convencerme de que lo idee así con ese único fin" pensó para ella misma, ya viéndose sola podía admitir que tenía otros propósitos.

Eran cuatro los soldados que cuidarían cerca del perímetro del rio, ella se ofreció como uno de esos cuatro.

No le costó elaborar una excusa que justificara su utilidad, quizás la parte más complicada había sido convencer a su hermano de que estaba bien y era capaz de custodiar la zona designada por su cuenta.

"Pero la verdadera razón… ella la llamaría infantil" pensó sentándose en una de las piedras del lugar.

La zona del rio era la más cercana a los noxianos, pese a que no había vuelto a ver uno desde la reunión con Leblanc.

La maga no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada cuando no encontró a Katarina entre los noxianos en la tarde. Tampoco a sus hermanos. De hecho no había reconocido a ninguno de los soldados allí, salvo Leblanc.

"Y de todas formas puedo sentirla" siguió pensando, preguntándose cómo era posible.

Llevaba la esperanza de volver a verla. Contra todo pronóstico. Esperaba que si le daba una oportunidad a Katarina, esta aparecería, y podrían verse… podrían hablar.

Y eso era lo que había generado. Había logrado darle una oportunidad.

Estando sola en la zona más próxima a los noxianos, esperaba que Katarina apareciera, sin embargo a medida que el tiempo pasaba la idea le parecía cada vez más estúpida, cada vez más infantil, cada vez más improbable… cada vez más ridícula.

"Y aun así… puedo sentirte de todas formas"

Se concentró tanto en ver el largo del rio, sus proximidades, esforzando su vista por tratar de ver más allá después de todo era su tarea asignada.

Los rayos del sol la encontraron bostezando, aun sosteniendo la mirada al rio, fue entonces cuando decidió volver al campamento.

Y lo mismo sucedió la noche siguiente, y la que le siguió a esa y la que le siguió luego.

* * *

El campamento demaciano se había movido lejos del rio esta vez, abarcando otra parte del bosque en la cual indagar, aun así Lux insistió en tomar la guardia de uno de los puestos consiguiéndola nuevamente con una elaborada excusa.

Después de todo, luego de Quinn y Valor, era la mejor en reconocimiento del grupo.

Como las anteriores noches, volvía a sentir a Katarina, y sus sentidos estaban alertas pese a lo agotador del día, y el clima que se vivía en el bosque.

Ahora podía sentir cierto pesar en el aire, como si todo el lugar drenara vida, energía de ella. También lo veía en sus compañeros. Sin ninguna buena explicaciones todos parecían cansados y fatigados, inclusive algunos susceptibles y propenso al mal humor.

Esto llevó a los líderes a aumentar las horas de descanso, lo cual a su vez era algo malo si tenían en cuenta que no habían dado con nada. NI con el mas mínimo indicio de una civilización antigua en el bosque. Ni siquiera con los mounstros de Lissandra.

Esto también calaba en las mentes de los soldados.

"Si las cosas siguen así nos veremos obligados a marchar sin siquiera presentar pelea" pensó mientras con sus dedos jugaba con su colgante.

Suspiró y bajo su mirada a él. Era el cristal que le había dado la anciana en el Faro de la oscuridad.

Seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Había invertido varias horas, todas en cuanto tenía oportunidad, en estudiar aquella piedra. Pero por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de ser un trozo de gema de un color peculiar, pero nada más. Inclusive ni siquiera sentía la fascinación que había sentido en el faro cuando había visto todos esos cristales juntos.

"Quizás solo funciona en el faro" pensó dándole una nueva mirada de apreciación, pero seguía sin sentido para ella. Una ligera frustración la invadió viéndose inútil para ese tipo de magia y se dejó llevar por ella.

Se arrancó el collar y elevó su mano sobre su cabeza, tomó impulso y apretó su mandíbula, deteniéndose en seco.

Iba a ponerse a llorar, lo sentía. Y sabía que las razones superaban solo el hecho de verse inútil para la magia oscura.

Reprimió las lágrimas y bajó su mano. Volvió a ver el cristal. Nada pasaba, le era totalmente indiferente a ella y su pesar.

Su vista se posó al frente, donde todo seguía con calma, no había rastro de nadie a su alrededor, seguía estando sola.

De repente sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella, en dirección al campamento demaciano, pero se acercaba.

Puso toda su atención hacia allí, pero a medida que se acercaba era evidente quien era y no pudo ocultar su desilusión cuando ya lo tuvo en frente.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Garen viendo la mirada desganada que recibía de su hermana.

-Sí, estoy bien- contestó está escondiendo el collar entre sus prendas sin mucho ánimo. Desvió su mirada y se acercó a un tronco caído, apoyándose en este.

-Te estas esforzando demasiado- comentó acercándose y poniéndose a su lado.

-Más vale que lo haga.

-Todos nos estamos esforzando, Lux.

-Lo sé.

-Pero tu ni siquiera estas descansando adecuadamente. Si te esfuerzas de esta manera conseguirás solo desempeñarte mediocremente.

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo un trabajo mediocre?- preguntó de mala gana.

-No dije eso- explicó con calma el mayor, haciéndole notar la forma tosca que estaba teniendo para con él.

-Lo siento- dijo honestamente- es este lugar- trató de justificarse- tiene algo extraño, no me gusta hace que me sienta… pesada.

-Sí, es verdad, el aire inclusive parece cargado de algo maligno- concordó el mayor- hay que resistir. Aún nos falta un enorme tramo por explorar. Es importante descansar y seguir adelante. No necesitas terminar la vigía, yo te cubriré.

-Estoy bien.

-Siempre estás diciendo eso- comentó su hermano mirando al frente sin nada en particular- mentirosa… nunca se te ha dado bien ¿Sabes?... mentir, me refiero.

Lux largo un bufido gracioso y asintió.

-Lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente- siempre se me ha dado mejor decir la verdad… es más fácil ¿No es así?

-¿Lo es?

La maga miró a su hermano, este seguía con su vista al frente. Estaba totalmente segura que no sabía nada de lo que le había tocado vivir. Él no sospechaba ni en lo mínimo lo que le había pasado. En sus más remotas ideas no aparecían las preocupaciones que golpeaban a su hermana en ese momento.

El solo podía adivinar cosas, y Lux estaba convencida que no acertaría nunca.

-Tu deberías descansar- hablo finalmente la rubia- realmente te necesitamos, y yo debo hacer guardia, es así como nos organizamos, estaré bien.

Garen no pudo disimular la desilusión en su rostro. Su hermana le estaba rechazando la oferta de poder hablar de sus preocupaciones, de descargarse.

-Está bien- dijo el mayor, reincorporándose, no sin antes tocar el hombro de su hermana con cariño.

Lux ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos y se limitó a concentrarse en sus pies.

-Te amo.

Las palabras estrujaron su corazón de una manera horrible y ya no podía verse los pies, todo estaba difuminado.

-Y te extrañe tanto- siguió el mayor- nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, siempre he creído que tú te llevaste por completo esa parte en la familia- comentó con gracia- pero te amo tanto, y no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer, que te demuestre lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de vuelta, Lux.

El mayor no pudo continuar al sentir a la maga como en un rápido movimiento le rodeaba con sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza desde la espalda.

Sonrió al sentirla llorando, le recordó a la Lux que conocía desde pequeña. Era una imagen mucho más familiar para él que la que había estado viendo en los últimos días.

Y en el medio de todas las emociones que sentía la rubia noto la falta de una. Ya no sentía la presencia de Katarina.

* * *

Sucedió en la quinta noche en el bosque.

El día había sido realmente duro, moviendo todo el campamento a una zona más aparta, inexplorada, pero segura para armar el perímetro. Nuevamente una jornada en la que no se toparon con nada y el mal humor entre los demacianos crecía.

La voz que se dejaba correr entre ellos inclusive traía desesperanza.

"Lissandra ya encontró las ruinas"

"Ya se armó con la tercera pieza"

"Ni siquiera está en el bosque, solo nos hace perder el tiempo"

"Todo está perdido, hemos fallado"

Cada vez se hacía más complicado para los líderes alentar a su ejército pero aun resistían.

Ahi estaba la gran virtud de Garen.

El soldado era inquebrantable, y su ejemplo movía a los demás. Ni siquiera necesitaba hablar para hacerle frente a los pesares que acomplejaban al escuadrón. Solo seguía adelante, ayudaba a los demás en cuanto podía, y no se dejaba ver cansado ni fatigado. Estaba concentrado en la misión, y eso inspiraba… solo que ya nadie sabía cuánto podrían durar así.

Lux admiraba ahora el anillo de gemas rojas, lo pasaba de un lado a otro entre sus dedos.

Nuevamente había tomado la guardia nocturna. Ella también sabía que debía dar el ejemplo pese a sentirse cansada.

La culpa de estar en guardia por el reencuentro de Katarina hacía que se esforzara durante el día en una forma de compensar su capricho, pero ya se estaba dando a la idea que la pelirroja no aparecería.

Más allá de eso, comenzaba a creer que ni siquiera estaba en el bosque. Que quizás cuando dijo que no quería volver a saber más del artefacto lo decía tan en serio como para no aportar a la causa en su instancia final.

Se acercó al rio con un andar descuidado. La zona en su custodia quedaba atrás, pero quería caminar un poco, no alejándose demasiado, solo sentir el sonido de esas aguas correr.

Comenzó a sentirlo de vuelta: La presencia de Katarina.

Se tocó la cabeza cansada de esas falsas sensaciones y cuando llegó al rio se dedicó a contemplarlo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que tardó en distinguir la figura de alguien reflejada en el rio, del otro lado… y allí estaba.

Lux abrió grande los ojos, sin poder creerlo, aun viendo a Katarina del otro lado, todo le pareció un espejismo, una mala pasada de su cabeza.

La noxiana se encontraba inmóvil en la orilla, con una expresión seria, la miraba con detenimiento, pero no hacía más que eso.

El estrecho del rio era amplio pero bastaría para Lux volar de una punta a otra en segundos para tenerla justo en frente.

Era el miedo a que desapareciera lo que hacía que la maga no se moviera tampoco. La figura de Katarina para ella se asemejaba a un explorador que encuentra un siervo, y fascinado por su belleza no se mueve para que este no huya.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar, pero ninguna se movía. Finalmente fue la noxiana quien lo hizo. Bajó la mirada y se dio vuelta, desapareciendo por los arboles cerca del rio.

Lux se quedó expectante del otro lado, pero nada volvió a interrumpirla en lo que quedo de la noche.

* * *

"Ahí estas de nuevo. Te puedo sentir otra vez."

"Por más que dijiste todas esas cosas, sigues pendiente de mí. Me preguntó si estuviste cerca desde la primera noche que entre al bosque. Pude sentirte desde esa primera noche ¿Era idea mía? ¿O te escondiste muy bien? ¿Estuviste cerca todas estas noches como ahora? Pero esta vez si te vi… no creo que lo notaras. Inclusive te estoy viendo ahora. La luna hace sombra sobre el árbol cuya rama estas sentada, se ve tu silueta en el suelo… no creo que lo notes."

"¿Qué es? ¿Estas preocupada por mí? ¿Temes que algo del bosque o Lissandra me ataque? ¿Me estas cuidando? ¿O es que me extrañas? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Está bien. No me molesta. Quiero hablar contigo… pero temó que si te ves descubierta simplemente huyas. No quiero que huyas."

"Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte… quiero contarte tantas otras. No puedo hablar con nadie… no lo entenderían. Me juzgaran y no sacare nada bueno de ello."

"Me ahogo. Me siento incomoda… en mis propias filas."

"Es tan estúpido… te echo de menos… es bueno saber que estas aquí."

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Como lectora yo no la paso bien cuando los protagonistas están separados, pero a veces esos capítulos son necesario para entender cosas.

Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente porque vino mi muso de la inspiración (sí, yo tengo muso varón de la inspiración… es algo afeminado e hdp… pero buena onda) y me está golpeando para que trabajemos ahora XD

Tengan buen fin de semana :)

OH BTW!

Muchos de ustedes me preguntan cual es **mi summoner en LOL**. tengo dos cuentas, ahora con el mismo nombre en LAN y LAS

 **Lancer5**

Ese es, aun estoy unranked, pero ya chequee mi MMR y dice que quedare en bronce :,v

:,,,,,,,v

En fin, si me quieren agregar para jugar y pasar el rato, pueden, ya jugue antes con lectores y fue muy divertido XD


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenece. ¡Y quede en bronce 5! ¡Para que meirda me haces hacer las posicionales Riot! ¡Directamente dime que me pondrás en el culo de la liga y ya!_

* * *

 _Capítulo 26_

* * *

 _ **Estaba pensando en mí**_

* * *

-Quizás puedas hacerles creer a los demás que eres una sacrificada guerrera noxiana, abocada de lleno a la misión… pero a mí no me engañas, Katarina.

La pelirroja se vio detenida por ese comentario, y dejo de adentrarse al bosque, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Cassiopeia, quien le hablaba.

-Oh… yo ya hice mi tarea del día- se excusó con gracia la mayor- y eso me deja la noche libre ¿Sabes?

-Sabes bien que si los demacianos te encuentran en su lado, te mataran.

-¿Si me encuentran? Por favor, ellos no podrían encontrar al más gordo de nuestros soldados durmiendo al lado de su campamento.

Cassiopeia le dio una seria mirada a su broma y Katarina dejo de sonreír un poco.

-Pensé que habías dicho que te desharías totalmente de la demaciana.

-¿Es que acaso la ves a mi lado aun?

-Te escapas por las noches para ir a verla.

-No voy a reunirme con ella… si es a lo que te refieres.

-¿Y porque dejas el campamento todas las noches desde que los demacianos llegaron al bosque?

Katarina pensó como evadir la pregunta, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban nada se le ocurría y su silencio la dejaba aun peor.-

-¿Qué? ¿Te acuestas con ella en estas furtivas visitas nocturnas que haces?- preguntó la menor

-Claro que no- contestó ofendida- ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy allí.

-¿La espías en secreto? Dios… sí que has enfermado.

-No la…- comenzó a negar pero se detuvo al pensarlo- No te debo explicaciones. Solo saldré y volveré. Estoy cumpliendo con todo lo que se nos pide mientras estemos aquí ¿Qué más da lo que yo haga en mis horas de descanso?

-¡Que dijiste que la olvidarías!- contestó con frustración- ¡¿Cómo la vas a olvidar si te escapas por la noche para ir a verla?!

Katarina se le quedo viendo. No tenía realmente algo para decir, y con eso en la cabeza le dio la espalda y se apresuró a internarse en el bosque.

…

El bosque la ponía de mal humor y en una alerta constante. No se sentía tranquila ni siquiera en el campamento noxiano. Sabía que sus hombres la pasaban igual de mal.

No sabía como pero verse solo en la tarea de buscar a Lux era la distracción suficiente para que ese clima asfixiante dejara de sofocarla.

Ella la había visto hace dos noches. Adrede se había parado en el rio cuando la vio divagar. Sabía que la maga la había estado buscando.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido" se recriminaba, sabiendo que lo que su hermana decía era verdad. Solía apaciguar sus pensamientos con simplemente diciéndose que así no lastimaba a nadie. ¿A quién le importaba lo que hacía? Ni siquiera buscaba hablar con Lux realmente.

Solo necesitaba verla, aunque sea de lejos.

Sabía que el campamento de los demacianos se había movido al norte. Pese a las palabras de Leblanc los noxianos tenían un par de espías que cuidaba que los de azul de cumplir la suya.

Ciertamente era un fastidio para ella. No solo debía cuidar que al entrar en el territorio demaciano no le viera sus guardias, aparte debía cuidar de los propios de Noxus y que su intromisión no llegara a oídos de Leblanc.

Distinguió a un soldado, por sus vestimentas de Demacia, lo que le indicaba que ya había llegado al perímetro que cubría.

Como las anteriores noches, rodeo el área hasta dar con su persona de interés, solo que esta vez no lograba encontrar a la maga.

"Mmm quizás no hizo guardia esta noche" razonó cuando encontró al cuarto guardia de la zona. Lo observó bostezando y esto la hizo sentirse cansada.

"Estoy haciendo algo estúpido, debería descansar, este lugar es el peor en el que he estado, tiene algo horrible y ni siquiera sé que es… como si algo estuviera concentrado en el aire".

Volvió a ver al hombre y pensó en desistir en su búsqueda de la rubia por esta noche. Caminó hacia un costado, aun no resignándose, pensando que podría descasar una vez que se acomodara si la encontraba en el siguiente puesto.

La presencia de otra persona la puso en alerta. No era un guardia, pues se movía ya lejos del perímetro que cuidaban los demacianos.

Puso atención y frunció el ceño cuando reconoció a un espía de Noxus.

"Lo que faltaba" pensó siguiendo con la mirada, escondida detrás de las sombras de un árbol, al espía "Esta más lejos de lo que debería de todas formas… debe ser un mago. Seguramente Leblanc quiere sacarle información a los demacianos… quizás tenga como objetivo uno de los guardias y lo hechice"

Giró lista para tomar un camino contrario alejándose, cuando en su cabeza la idea que el soldado encante a Lux comenzó a formarse.

"No creo seguramente tomara al guardia más cercano y Lux no aparece por ninguna parte, si está descansando en el campamento no hay de qué preocuparse"

-¿Buscas a alguien?

Katarina se perfilo con gran velocidad en busca de la voz que le hablaba, y solo localizar los ojos celeste que la miraba la tomó de los hombros, tapándole la boca con una de sus manos y, tirándola a un costado, la escondió en el árbol más cercano.

Lux trató de verla, pero la pelirroja solo se llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de que se callara, y así lo hicieron.

Katarina podía escuchar las pisadas dudosas del espía acercándose a donde estaban. Lux también le escuchaba, aun con la mano de Katarina puesta sobre sus labios, se concentró en lo que pasaba.

Con magia levanto una piedra y la arrojo lejos de donde estaba.

El espía noxiano escuchó el ruido y cambio de dirección dirigiéndose a los matorrales.

No tardó en vincular la piedra con lo que había escuchado, y reconociendo la táctica de distracción miró a su alrededor, concentrándose en unos árboles cercanos donde creyó que se había efectuado el tiró.

Hechizó la zona por completo y se acercó en con claras intenciones de aniquilar a quien había intentado engañarlo, pero cuando llegó detrás de aquellos robles no encontró a nadie.

Se encontraba ahora totalmente solo.

* * *

-Ese no era uno de los nuestros- habló Lux una vez que creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente.

-No, era de Noxus- contestó Katarina caminando por la gruesa rama del árbol en el que ambas se encontraban.

-¿Y qué hacía tan cerca del campamento de Demacia? Pensé que los términos que habías arreglados eran claros.

-Fueron muy claros, de ahí a que lo cumplamos o nos fiemos de ellos.

-Fueron ustedes quienes pusieron esos términos.

-Eso no quiere decir que vayamos a cumplirlo- explicó con simpleza, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y para que quieren estar cerca de nuestro campamento?

-Mmmm ¿Quién sabe?- contestó sin ánimos de seguir por ahí- información seguramente…

-¿Tu también estas aquí por eso?

Katarina siguió en la misma postura pero sin agregar nada a lo dicho.

-Oh… si es así te propongo un intercambio de información.

-¿Un intercambio de información?

-Sí, tú me dices lo que sabes y yo te digo todo lo que los demacianos sabemos sobre… la situación en la que estamos.

Katarina la contemplo por unos momentos, considerándolo.

-Está bien- accedió haciendo sonreír a la maga.

-Bueno para resumirlo… no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada- admitió con gracia, pero la pelirroja se mantenía igual de seria que en un principio- inclusive hasta creemos que la misión ya no vale la pena. Muchos de nosotros creen que Lissandra ya se hizo con las tres piezas y está fuera del bosque.

-Espero que se equivoquen.

-Espero lo mismo- concordó- y… el bosque nos lo está poniendo muy difícil.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, veo en los soldados cierta sensibilidad, decaimiento a medida que pasamos el tiempo aquí. Mal humor, desasosiego.

-¿Sientes lo mismo?

Lux se detuvo a contemplar un momento la intención de esa pregunta ¿Estará preguntándole disimuladamente como esta?

-Bueno, particularmente creo que es magia. Es como si el bosque tuviera algo maligno, algo que nos rechaza, pero no es tan fuerte y debe hacerlo lentamente, desgastándonos, robando nuestra energía… algo así- terminó de explicar- ¿Los soldados noxianos pasan por lo mismo?

-Noto que hay cierto malestar entre ellos, sí, pero lo resisten bien.

-También me llama la atención que no hemos dado con ninguna criatura, no solo me refiero a los mounstros de Lissandra, sino animales y demás seres de este bosque. Más allá de los pájaros y uno que otro animal pequeño. Tenía entendido que este lugar tenía criaturas temibles.

-Mmm- murmuró pensando la mayor- es verdad, es extraño. Nosotros si tuvimos un enfrentamiento.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, unas especies de basiliscos, muy grandes, nos atacaron, cuatro. No tuvimos bajas, de hecho escaparon al poco tiempo. Me dio la impresión que se vieron sorprendidos por nosotros más que buscar atacar.

-¿Aparte de eso nada más?

-No, nada más. Tampoco nos hemos topado con ninguna estructura o con Lissandra.

-Ya veo…

Lux desvió la mirada no sabiendo cómo seguir la charla. La luz de la luna iluminaba el árbol y podía ver el suelo, estaban muy alto pero la rama era realmente gruesa. Sintió pasos en la superficie de madera y volvió a mirar a Katarina que le daba la espalda, alejándose.

-Mañana no hare guardia- dijo de repente la rubia deteniendo a la mayor- así que no me busques mañana, duerme, descansa.

La noxiana giró un poco su cuerpo para mirarla de costado, enarcando una ceja.

-Sé que me buscaste estas noches, desde que llegamos aquí- explicó con paciencia, sin acusarla- podía sentirte cerca, merodeando… no sé cómo, no importa tampoco.

La noxiana no negó este hecho y con eso Lux sonrió un poco.

-Yo también te he estado buscando… esperando más bien- siguió hablando- hacia las guardias cerca del rio porque creía… que ibas a aparecer en algún momento, y apareciste solo que…

-No tenía nada que decirte- la interrumpió sabiendo que hablaba de la noche en la que se vieron en el rio.

-¿Y por qué me buscas?- preguntó y esperó con paciencia pero no le contestaron- te ves cansada.

-Tu también.

-Lo estoy- admitió con gracia- y mucho me temo que estoy siendo irresponsable. Voy a admitir eso. Me esfuerzo mucho durante el día, porque sé que esto es impórtate, pero no estoy dando mi máximo porque… por las noches hago las guardias que no me corresponden solo por sentirte.

Katarina cambio de postura, notándose incomoda por los comentarios.

-Y puedo adivinar que tú haces lo mismo- siguió en su monologo, puesto que la otra mujer parecía no querer hablar al respecto- eso está mal, tú también debes dar lo mejor. Por eso, mañana duerme, yo estaré en el campamento demaciano también descansando, así que si me buscas no me vas a encontrar, perderás tú tiempo…

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que coma mis vegetales y cuide de hidratarme bien?- preguntó con fastidio y Lux sonrió al sarcasmo.

-Hidrátate bien y come apropiadamente, siempre mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar… el rio, y no le abras tu tienda a desconocidos.- contestó con gracia haciendo que la mayor echara la vista hacia arriba, pero logrando que finalmente sonriera.

-Graciosa.

-Lo soy- contestó fingiendo orgullo por eso.

Con esa pequeña broma entre ambas pareció que la tensión por el reencuentro bajara y se hiciera más llevadera. Aun así Lux echo otra vista de apreciación a su acompañante antes de seguir.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó finalmente, sabiendo que darle más vueltas a lo que quería saber de verdad ya no tenía mucho sentido. Katarina se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien- contestó con simpleza, y de forma distraída devolvió- ¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien también- contestó causándole gracia como Katarina fingía no interesarle- aunque ha sido muy extraño para mi regresar.

-¿Extraño?- preguntó sin entender- pensé que todos estarías muy feliz de verte de vuelta.

-Lo están, de verdad que si… ellos no son el problema- admitió y Katarina la miró con curiosidad, pero antes que siguiera hablando suspiró y camino hasta el troncó del árbol.

Lux la vio apoyar la espalda en la madera y agacharse, hasta quedar sentada en la rama apoyándose en el tronco. Sonrió al saber que por lo menos no se iría.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó ya más cómoda.

-Yo lo soy, supongo- explicó pensándolo mientras- me siento incomoda.

-¿Con los demacianos?

-Con saber que ellos piensan que todo este tiempo he estado sufriendo y agonizando- contestó e hizo una pausa- me tratan con mucho cuidado y amor porque piensan que lo necesito.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-No lo merezco- contestó con contundencia- ¿Sabes? Tú me devolviste a Demacia y en vez de acabar con sus preocupaciones por mí, los volví a dejar… sin decirles nada, solo apareciendo ahora.

Al decir eso Lux contempló en Katarina la seriedad que volvía a portar.

-No me arrepiento- agregó de inmediato con honestidad- yo sé porque los deje, que estaba buscando y lo que quería, y no me arrepiento…

-No te tienes que justificar conmigo.

-Lo sé, es solo que… es extraño ¿Sabes? eres la única a la que le puedo decir estas cosas, porque sabes la verdad, pero no quiero que pienses que te culpo por cosas…

-¿De qué hablas? Si todo por lo que pasaste fue mi culpa- explicó pero la maga podía verla sonreír un poco- Ya sabes, yo te caí encima, te secuestré y te lleve conmigo a la isla y luego te utilizaba…

-Sí… esa es la parte que cuento.

-Suponía que no contarías lo demás.

-Lo lamento.

-Ay, por favor, eso está bien. Diles lo que quieren escuchar, haz lo que tengas que hacer y retoma tu vida. No te juzgo por eso, nadie lo hará- aclaró- no tienes por qué sentir culpa, hiciste lo que querías hacer… y ahora estas con ellos. Las cosas te han salido bien si lo ves de ese modo.

Lux la contempló por unos momentos y terminó asintiendo. Se dedicó luego a mirar el bosque nuevamente, para cuando retomo su vista en la chica pudo notar que la analizaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia ante la curiosa mirada.

-Es extraño verte con las ropas típicas de Demacia- admitió cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar también el bosque- después de tanto tiempo viéndote con ropa más sencilla es raro verte como soldado demaciano de nuevo.

-Oh…- exclamó la menor levantando un poco su mano, viendo el brazalete de metal que cubría su antebrazo.

No llevaba su tipia armadura de batalla, pero los demacianos se habían encargado de provisionarle la vestimenta apropiada para sus filas. Los típicos colores azul, dorado y plateado la distinguían ahora como uno de ellos.

-¿Hace que sea más evidente los bandos en los que estamos?- se aventuró a preguntar.

La noxiana solo sonrió a la pregunta, pero mantuvo su vista en la maleza que se le presentaba.

-¿O acaso es que no te gusta el azul?- preguntó y se acercó a donde estaba la otra chica.

-No he dicho es, pero ¿Sabes? Prefiero el rojo.

-Oh… puedo entenderlo, últimamente le he cogido gusto a ese color.

Katarina entendió que no estaba hablando de los colores de cada nación y prefirió no verla aun cuando sabía que se había agachado cerca de ella.

Solo cuando sintió el peso de la otra chica sobre su pecho volvió la mirada a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Lux se había sentido delante de ella, apoyando la espalda en su pecho, y ahora se acomodaba dejando descansar su nuca sobre uno de sus hombres.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó sin recriminarle, simplemente con curiosidad por la confianza tomada.

-Déjame, también estoy cansada- explicó con simpleza la menor, cruzándose de brazos.

De hecho no estaba segura de lo que hacía, parte de ella temía un rechazo de la pelirroja ya sea diciéndole que se mueva, o anunciando que se marchaba ahora, inclusive temía que la empujara, pero como había anunciado, estaba cansada.

No solo era el día a día en ese lugar que parecía consumirla de solo estar, ni tampoco las largas caminatas y expediciones que realizaba con los demacianos, inclusive cuando su magia era usada para investigar zonas que no eran de fácil acceso. Todo eso la agotaba, sí, pero también el hecho de estar esperando por alguien que hasta ese momento mantenía su distancia.

-Estoy cansada- repitió cerrando los ojos, largando un suspiro que acentuaba lo dicho.

Se quedó a la espera de las palabras de la mayor, pero en vez de escuchar algo, fue lo que sintió lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos de nuevo. Katarina había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, sosteniéndola más cómodamente para ella.

-¿Y que más les contaste?- quiso saber la noxiana, y el aliento que largó con esas palabras le llego a la oreja.

-Bueno, no preguntan mucho. Supongo que la mayoría cree que preguntarme equivale a que recuerde lo horrible que fue todo- explicó- les conté como me capturaste cuando robaron el artefacto, y que me mantenías oculta en una isla. No les dije el nombre, ni cómo llegar- agregó rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tú pareces usar esa herrería como si fuera de tu propiedad, como un lugar de descanso o refugio.

-Oh ¿Estabas protegiéndome manteniendo a salvo mi "guarida"?- indago con gracia- inclusive aunque les dijeras como llegar no podrían hacerlo. Es verdad que no es una isla noxiana, pero los demacianos no son bienvenidos. Apenas vean un barco con sus banderas intentarían bajarlo cuando aparezca en sus costas.

-Sí, recuerdo que me dijiste algo así en los primeros días. Se me pregunto igual si trate de escapar, me recordó cuando me salvaste de esos tipos.

-¿Yo te salve?

-Sí, cuando trate de escapar la primera vez. Unos tipos me atraparon, trataron de violarme.

-Oh, lo recuerdo… pero no "Te salve". Lo dices como si heroicamente apareciera y te sacara de problemas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, también me lo dijiste esa vez. Solo "querías recuperar lo que era tuyo" o algo así. También les hable de eso, tu forma de ser durante los primeros días y como me mantenías controlada.

-Oh…- comentó vagamente- no era algo personal, hacia lo que creía que debía hacer para que no fueras una amenaza…

-¿Estas tratando de justificarte?- preguntó con gracia la menor- ¿Ahora te sientes mal por eso? ¿Me vas a pedir perdón?

-Oye, podría haber dejado que te murieras de hambre, o comenzar a cortarte dedos cuando no hacías lo que te pedía.

-¡Oh! Que afortunada he sido.

-Pues la verdad que lo eras, a veces ganas no me faltaban. Discutías tanto que parecías no estar cansada en lo absoluto.

-Sí que me cansaba, la mayor parte del tiempo solo podía pensar en el momento en que me dejarías descasar y aparte…

La rubia se detuvo cuando sintió algo molesto en su cadera. Metió su mano entre sus ropas y luego en su bolsillo.

-Oh...- exclamó dándose cuenta que era la piedra de magia oscura. La levantó sobre su cabeza y la apreció ante la luz de la luna. No brillaba como lo había hecho en el faro, solo dejaba pasar al luz clara sobre ella.

-¿Tuviste suerte con eso?- preguntó al pelirroja viendo también el cristal.

-No realmente- confesó la menor- le he dedicado cierto tiempo cuando viajábamos hasta aquí, pero no deja de solo parecerme una piedra de un color peculiar, ni siquiera brilla como antes. ¿Honestamente? Creo que esa anciana se equivocó conmigo. La oscuridad no es fuerte en mí, mucho menos poder dominarla o siquiera que me haga caso.

-Obasa es muy sabia, créeme, le conozco desde hace tiempo, no suele decir cosas por decir.

Lux recordó lo que había hablado con la vieja maga en el faro. No solo su contemplación de su potencial, también recordó lo que dijo sobre Katarina y las "oportunidades".

"Darme una oportunidad…"

Sabía que ha eso también se refería la mujer, aun así seguía pareciéndole descabellado. No solo por todas las circunstancias que la rodeaba, también porque no sabía que era lo que la otra chica quería.

Había sido clara, ambas lo fueron y sin embargo ahí estaban.

Lux le dio otra mirada de apreciación al cristal pero este siguió sin parecerle nada extraordinario.

En su visión apareció la mano de Katarina, se extendía como si quisiera alcanzar el cristal. La maga tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que lo que tocaba la pelirroja no era eso, sino el anillo que llevaba en su mano extendida, y no tuvo tiempo de esconderlo.

La asesina no dijo nada a medida que la vergüenza por el despiste invadió a la rubia, solo acariciaba con sus dedos el metal.

-¿Y que más les dijiste a los demacianos?- habló la mayor y con esto Lux bajo su mano, pero aun la palma de Katarina se quedó en contacto con ella- les explicaste lo "terrible" que te trate ¿Y qué más? ¿El miedo que daba y lo cruel que saben que soy?

La voz de la pelirroja no era molesta, parecía solo curiosa.

-¡Oh sí!- exclamó con gracia- estaba a punto de contarles como todo tu orgullo desaparece si tienes hambre y vez algo delicioso que comer.

-Mmmm

-Y también les iba a contar a todos lo fácil que es dejarte en evidencia y que te sonrojes, realmente pones una cara "terrible". Das miedo a cualquiera que te vea.

-¿Te burlas de mi ahora?

-No, no, para nada. Eres de temer, realmente muy cruel, das miedo a cada paso que das, principalmente cuando debes cargar ebrios y llevarlos a sus camas… para luego quedarte dormida abrazada a ellos.

-Deja eso…

-Toda una máquina de matar. Especialmente cuando admites cosas como "Me importas" "Estuve pensando en ti" tan… "Maliciosamente"

-Yo no dije "estuve pensando en ti"

-No, dijiste "Estuve pensando un montón en ti"

-Yo no dije eso.

-Sí lo hiciste… quizás no lo recuerdas, estabas drogada. Fue cuando te secuestraron los de Sejuani.

-Entonces no tiene validez. No puedes poner mis palabras en contra mío si ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

-¿Entonces no habías pensando en mí en esos días?

-Mmm quizás.

-¿Quizás?- repitió, dejando al aire la pregunta, mientras volvía a contemplar el bosque

-¿Tú has pensado en mí?- preguntó luego de ese momento de silencio.

-¿En esos días? ¿Cuándo me dejaste en la fortaleza?- indagó- sí, lo hice, me preguntaba qué tan molesta había sido como para que me tiraras de ese modo.

-Ya hablamos de eso.

-Sí, esa es otra cosa que también debería contarle a los demacianos: "No se le da bien las despedidas"

Katarina largó una corta exclamación de gracia pero no dijo nada para defenderse, se hizo nuevamente entre ellas una pausa.

-¿Y has pensado en mí en estos días?- preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja, especificando aún más.

-Tal vez…- imitó la rubia.

-¿En que pensabas?- indagó la mayor haciendo que Lux volteara su rostro, mostrándole una sonrisa de burla por la insistencia.

-¿Esta no es la parte en la que nos recuerdas que nos debemos olvidar y que sería mejor ya irnos?- preguntó manteniendo la gracia.

Katarina le devolvió la sonrisa y, aprovechando que se le miraba tan de cerca, solo se inclinó un poco con los ojos cerrados para besarla.

-Quizás más tarde- comentó al alejarse, viendo lo perpleja y sonrojada que había quedado el rostro de la demaciana.

Acarició con la punta de la nariz la de la maga y, viendo como esta cerraba los ojos esta vez, se acercó nuevamente.

Después de días de incertidumbres, era bueno sentir que, aun pese a todo, no estaba sola en esto.

La noche, clara como era, dejaba ver con cierta facilidad los rostros que alumbraba, lo que para las ya avanzadas habilidades de reconocimiento de su dueña solo facilitaba la tarea. Valor rodeó la maleza cerca y se posó en su antebrazo, recibió una leve caricia en su pico y ambos volvieron la mirada a las ramas de aquel árbol que habían estado observando.

* * *

Las mañanas comenzaban realmente temprano en el campamento de los demacianos. Se desayunaba inclusive antes el alba y se preparaba todo para la expedición del día.

Se habían dado las indicaciones que el campamento no se iba a levantar por lo menos en lo que terminaban de explorar esa zona, lo que para todos era un ahorro de energía y esfuerzo considerado.

-Supongo que en grupo reducidos de seis estará bien, el grupo uno tomare el este y el grupo dos escoltara al lado izquierdo, así los 6 grupos- terminó de explicar con los soldados reunidos la rubia.

Pensaba por unos segundos si había una mejor manera de abarcar más espacio, pero no lo creyó, de todas formas esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mirada de uno de los soldados. Quinn la observaba de una forma extraña no solo desde ahora, sino desde el desayuno cuando se vieron por primera vez.

-¿Crees que hay una mejor forma?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad la maga.

-No, está perfecto- contestó de manera seca su camarada, y lux asintió creyendo que la seriedad se debía a la gravedad de la misión y lo cansador del bosque.

-Bien, entonces empecemos, yo iré con el grupo tres ¿Quinn, tu puedes tomar el liderazgo del 4?

-Sí, no hay problema- contesto de igual manera y paso a su lado, pero se detuvo a su altura- que bonito anillo.

-¿Oh? ¿Este?- preguntó con calma, pues ya sabía que decir en caso de que se lo notaran- lo encontré en una de las carretas que se me trasladaba, pensé en esconderlo por si lograba huir y necesitaba dinero podría venderlo.

-Parece valioso.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia y mirando a los soldados- lo tengo aun como amuleto de la suerte, después de todo salí con vida de todo eso.

-¿Me permites?- preguntó de nuevo la soldado y Lux no pudo evitar darle una mirada desconfiada.

Lo pensó unos momentos pero no se le ocurrió una buena excusa para negarse, sin embargo no se sacó el anillo, solo extendió su mano con cierto recelo.

-Una pieza… muy bonita para que alguien descuidadamente se le cayera sin más- comentó y el tonó de voz hizo que la maga se enojara.

-No lo robe si es lo que quieres decir.

-No, no, sé que no lo harías. Solo parece que fuiste muy afortunada de encontrarlo.

-Supongo que lo fui- dijo y le plantó cara a la otra mujer, esperando a que si tenía algo para decir lo diga.

Pero la mayor inexpresiva, se encaminó sin agregar nada más.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó totalmente extrañada, siguiendo con la vista a la otra chica.

* * *

Durante la jornada Quinn observó de cerca los movimientos de la maga, pero nada extraño sucedió durante el día.

Expectante esperó a la noche, pero para su sorpresa Lux delegó a alguien más para la guardia nocturna.

Toda esa noche permaneció en su tienda, durmiendo.

Lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente, pero a la noche que le siguió finalmente sucedió lo que esperaba: Lux salió de su tienda, aun habiendo cedido la guardia.

* * *

La maga solo tuvo que caminar unos minutos de más en el bosque, en dirección al rio, cuando alguien le cortó el paso justo apareciendo de frente.

Katarina sonrió por el logro de haberla hecho sobresaltar por la sorpresa, pero el gesto de alivio de la rubia desapareció tan rápido como había llegado cuando en el brazo de la noxiana algo se clavó, una especie de flecha la había atravesado limpiamente, con tanta velocidad que ninguna reaccionó al debido tiempo.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó la maga, pero fue la pelirroja que tomándola del brazo la empujó junto con ella a un lado cuando dos de esas particulares flechas se clavaron en el árbol justo detrás de ella.

Katarina se cubrió detrás de unas piedras mientras se sacaba el objeto de su brazo. Lux podía ver la sangre pero más importante la flecha, y la reconoció al instante.

-¡Quinn!- gritó saliendo de su escondite, buscando a la atacante, pero tan pronto como dio la cara la mujer apareció a su lado y la empujó con fuerza, alejándola- ¡¿Qué haces?!

La noxiana percibió el peligro esta vez a tiempo para rodar lejos de la piedra, justo cuando una enorme espada chocaba con ella, sacándole chispas.

Se posicionó lo más alejada que pudo de los soldados y contempló su desventaja frente a ambos. Se tapó la herida con la mano y se le hizo evidente que había sido profunda.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, maldiciendo el haber sido tan descuidada.

-Tu y yo- anunció Garen levantando su espada y apuntando a la asesina- tenemos cosas que saldar- bramo con los ojos cargado de rencor- te hare pagar por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar.

Empuñó su espada y comenzó a tomar carrera, pero solo avanzo unos pasos cuando sintió que su cuerpo se detuvo. Reconociendo lo que pasaba miró a su hermana, quien tenía ambas manos apuntándole, atándolo con su conjuro.

-¡No hagas esto!- pidió, pero fue interrumpida cuando Quinn paso veloz a su lado y atacó a Katarina- ¡No!

Katarina se puso en guardia, atenta a su atacante que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia ella, pero fue distraída por un ave de caza que lastimó su rostro, haciendo que la demaciana dé una certera patada a su pecho, tirándola hacia atrás, apenas dándole tiempo a esquivar sus flechas luego.

A su vez Garen bramó de nuevo, y con gran voluntad rompió las ataduras de su hermana, corriendo a donde peleaban. Pronto la noxiana se vio en aprietos esquivando los ataques de ambos y solo pudiendo empuñar una de sus dagas en su extremidad sana.

-¡No!- volvió a pedir Lux, acercándose a donde estaban, esta vez atando a Quinn, pero fue su hermano el que logró en un par de ataques, golpear con fuerza con una de sus hombreras la cabeza de Katarina, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-De parte de mi familia- anuncio el mayor levantando su espada sobre el cuerpo en el suelo, y fue cuando las dos manos que sostenían su espada se vieron comprometidas de nuevo, quedándose inmóviles sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco la figura de un hombre con capucha fue apareciendo a su lado.

-De parte de la nuestra- combinó Talon sosteniendo con fuerzas la manos del soldado, y solo dos segundos después gruesas serpientes golpearon con fuerza su pecho, haciendo que sus pies se levantaran del suelo y su espalda golpeara con brusquedad un troncó metros detrás de él.

-Garen…- mencionó Lux dejando las ataduras de Quinn y acercándose rápidamente a su hermano, comprobando que estaba bien cuando llegó a su lado.

El mayor se puso de pie, ignorando a la rubia, y se reunió con Quinn delante de él viendo en sus ojos a tres rivales, ahora que Cassiopeia ayudaba a levantar a su hermana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Katarina molesta.

-De nada- contestó con el mismo tono la medio mujer.

-¿Me han estado espiando?- preguntó casi acusando la mayor de los noxianos, pero ninguno de sus hermanos tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues el avance repentino de Garen y Quinn hacia ellos los puso en guardia.

-¡Deténganse!- ordenó Lux atando esta vez a ambos, pero el mayor apenas liberarse la empujó con una de sus manos y volvió a empuñar su espada.

Talon se adelantó al ataque, avanzando y esquivando a los dos, teniendo como objetivo a la corsaria, que con gran maestría lastimó con sus cuchillas, dejándola en aprietos. Garen los ignoró yendo de llenó a las hermanas, Katarina se limitó a esquivar los ataques, sin embargo nada evitaba que Cassiopeia llenara sus prendas de veneno.

-¡Paren esto!- pidió de nuevo la maga, pero no pudo acercarse a ellos, de repente tampoco hablar. Algo le oprimía la garganta, casi comenzándola a estrangular.

-De hecho estoy de acuerdo. Sera mejor que paren esto.

La voz resonó no en los oídos de los presentes, sino en sus mentes con profundidad, he hizo que momentáneamente se detuvieran para concentrarse.

Los noxianos la reconocieron al instante y tomaron distancias, sin embargo para los de Demacia hizo falta ver como Lux ponía ambas manos en su cuello y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, para reconocer la amenaza.

-Peculiar encuentro- habló con naturalidad esta vez Leblanc, apareciendo detrás de la maga que estaba ahorcando- bueno, fue fácil conseguir su atención.

-Suéltala- gruño Garen acercándose unos pasos, pero al movimiento Leblanc ciño más las cadenas, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Lux se tensara. El soldado entendió el mensaje.

-Que problemático se ha vuelto esto- comentó la mujer acariciando con sus dedos la frente-Ustedes tres, largo- ordenó a los hermanos Du Couteau- regresen al campamento.

-Tenemos un trato- corrigió de inmediato Garen.

-Sí, bueno, veras- habló con calma la bruja levantando más a Lux haciendo que todos vieran como se retorcía por zafarse- resulta que no me apetece que "ejecuten" a tres de los míos por un… vamos a llamarle "pequeño malentendido", que no volverá a pasar.

-Invadieron la zona que nos corresponden, deben ser ejecutados, ese fue el acuerdo- insistió el mayor a lo que Leblanc solo apretó las cadenas y Lux dejó de luchar haciendo que sus pies colgaran más plácidamente.

-¡Detente!

Leblanc miró con mala cara a Katarina quien había gritado, pero obedeció aflojando las cadenas.

-Digamos que yo le perdonó la vida a cierta hermanita menor muy querida- negoció entonces la líder- y ustedes hacen de cuenta… que no nos vieron esta noche.

Por varios segundos ninguno dijo, pero ambos demacianos tenían plena concentración en Leblanc y su forma amenazante en la que tenía colgando a Lux, que peligrosamente para la mirada de tres de los que estaban allí, ya no se movía.

-Todos aquí tenemos un asunto que supera en gravedad a cualquier tipo de venganza o "deseo"- acentuó lo último mirando a la pelirroja- que nos mueva individualmente. No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas… aunque en pocos segundos a su pequeño estandarte luminoso le sobrara todo el tiempo del mundo bajo tierra.

-Bien- contestó Garen a la provocación y dejo la posición de guardia.

-Vayan- volvió a ordenar Leblanc, y los hermanos cumplieron desapareciendo en el bosque. No dijo nada más y caminando se alejó, desapareciendo con ellos. Solo entonces las cadenas se esfumaron en el aire y el cuerpo de Lux cayó pesado al suelo.

* * *

Para cuando la demaciana despertó, lo hizo ya no en le frio suelo del bosque, sino en una de las camillas dentro de una tienda iluminada.

Se sentó y notó que no estaba sola. Garen y Quinn, junto a un par de magos, estaban con ellas. Con una seña de su hermano los curanderos salieron de la carpa y los dejaron solos.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó con curiosidad, ambos la miraban serios.

-Te desmayaste, Leblanc te uso de intercambio para que sus soldados salieran ilesos- explicó Quinn.

-Lux, tenemos que hablar- comenzó Garen, no parecía molesto pero mantenía cierta postura distante- creemos que estas en problemas.

-¿Perdón?

-Estamos seguros que estás sometida a una especie de encantamiento, magia noxiana.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó incrédula, hasta con gracia- no.

-Lux, defendiste a tres noxianos y le pasas información de nuestras tropas.

-¡Yo no hago eso!

-Te vi hace dos noches, estabas con Katarina- mencionó Quinn y la maga se quedó sin habla.

Temía preguntar a que se refería con que "La había visto" pero al juzgar por el rostro incomodó de la otra mujer, suponía lo peor.

-No es tu culpa- interrumpió su hermano- esto…

Garen levantó su mano y entre sus dedos le mostro un anillo de oro con gemas rojas, la rubia automáticamente se tocó la mano, y en efecto, no tenía el anillo de Katarina.

-Estas gemas son propias de Noxus, no puedo llegar a entenderlo de todo- siguió hablando Garen- pero creo saber qué es lo que te está manipulando.

-¡Por Dios! No tienes idea de lo que hablas- lo interrumpió de mala gana, parándose y encarando a ambos- devuélvelo.

-Lux, tienes que escucharnos- pidió con calma la soldado, viendo lo alterada que de repente se puso su colega- actúas extraño y con recelo alrededor del anillo. Si es algo que simplemente encontraste en una carreta no tiene sentido que estés tan defensiva para con él.

-Oh por favor ¿Me van a encantar a mí?- preguntó con soberbia- soy mejor que la mayoría de los soldados noxianos ¿Y van a lograr someterme a su magia?

-Quizás sea mejor que la mayoría, pero que no todos- cuestionó Quinn- Leblanc te sometió como quiso hace unos momentos, y no les costó nada ponerte en nuestra contra.

-¡Nadie me puso en su contra!- explicó exasperada- ¡Es solo un estúpido anillo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¿No te estás viendo, Lux?- preguntó con detenimiento Garen- Nos estás viendo como si fuéramos tus enemigos, no te estamos acusando pero ya tienes una postura en contra de nosotros.

-La mayoría de los objetos encantados hace que su portador los defiendan, para asegurarse el mayor tiempo posible con ellos.

Lux sentía que algo le estaba dando punzadas en la cabeza, para lo que es peor, el perfil de que lo que Quinn decía era acertado, pero ella sabía de lleno que nadie la estaba manipulando y que el anillo no la estaba sometiendo.

-Es solo un anillo- explicó de nuevo, aun sin paciencia y mostrándose enojada- nadie me está manipulando.

-¿Y porque defendiste a los noxianos de nuestros ataques? ¿Por qué te juntaste con Katarina hace dos noches? No avisaste sobre enemigos, no alertaste, nos pusiste en peligro a todos- cuestionó Garen.

La maga tensó la mandíbula, estaba en una encrucijada y no sabía cómo salir airosa de ella. Volvió a contemplar el anillo.

-Tú odias a los noxianos, Lux- comentó Quinn- recuérdalo, son nuestros enemigos. Recuerda como mataron a nuestros pueblos.

Trató de convencer la corsaria pero solo logro que el rostro de la otra chica mostrara cierta mueca de sufrimiento y tensión.

-Recuerdas aquella vez, en el pueblo de Kevrad, cuando fuimos a socorrer a los nuestros de un ataque de Noxus- insistió Quinn viendo la oportunidad- llegamos muy tarde ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue hace un par de años, pero yo nunca lo olvido. Mataron a casi todos. A los niños también, Lux. ¿Recuerdas a la mujer de Atore? ¿Recuerdas como lloraba? Tú estabas ahí, tratabas de consolarla, esa mujer había perdido a sus dos hijos y marido ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste?

La rubia ya no podía ocultar lo afligida que estaba, claro que lo recordaba.

-Dijiste que Noxus la pagaría, dijiste que…

-Los mataría a todos- terminó junto con Quinn y tuvo que cubrirse la cara para no seguir.

-Yo sé quién eres, Lux- habló Garen-se dónde está tu lealtad, se lo noble y servicial que eres. Vas a estar bien lo prometo. Hay que destruir esto…

Y dicho eso se propuso salir de la tienda en busca de algo seguro con lo cual romper definitivamente lo que él creía era un sortilegio del mal, pero se vio fuertemente apresado por ataduras solo dar dos pasos.

-¡Lux!- le gritó Quinn viendo como la maga con ambas manos elevada detenía a su hermano.

Garen volteo la mirada y vio a su hermana encantándolo, sus ojos aunque rojos y con lágrimas, tenían cierta determinación que demostraban que no se lo iba a permitir.

-Te prometo que esto se acabó- habló con la voz temblándole- no me acercare más a los noxianos y hare lo que se me diga mientras estemos aquí… pero por favor- suplicó y al, ver que Garen forcejeaba, potencio el hechizo inmovilizándolo aún más- por favor… devuélveme el anillo. Lo quiero de vuelta… por favor.

Garen cerró con fuerza el puño donde sostenía la pieza, impidiendo así a Lux arrebatárselo con su magia.

-¡Lux!- volvió a reclamar Quinn- somos nosotros, estamos contigo, deja esto.

Pero la maga solo tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos azules que eran iguales a los de ella.

-Te mereces toda la verdad- le habló solo a Garen- y la tendrás, toda, te lo diré todo, a su tiempo, lo prometo- siguió suplicando- cuando terminemos esto aquí, lo sabrás todo, no me volveré a alejar de Demacia, no volveré a acercarme a los noxianos, lo prometo… pero por favor… por favor devuélveme el anillo.

Ambos hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y luego el mayor suspiró asintiendo.

-Está bien- accedió- sácame las ataduras- pidió, pero por un momento la maga no lo hizo- entiendo, puedes sacarme las ataduras.

Lux terminó por ceder, y viéndose liberado Garen le mostró el anillo entre sus dedos depositándolo con cuidado y pausa sobre una piedra que hacía de mesa en la tienda.

La maga largó un suspiro de alivio cuando los dedos de su hermano dejaron el contacto con el metal ya hora veía descansar la pieza en tranquilidad.

Solo pudo dar un paso en dirección a él, cuando sin tiempo para reaccionar Garen sacó un cuchillo de su costado y de un certero movimiento el talón del mango dio de lleno con el anillo, quebrándolo por todas partes y haciendo saltar las gemas.

Luego del sonido que provocó el metal al quebrarse le siguió un pesado silencio.

-Es por tu bien- comentó finalmente Garen, guardando el cuchillo- todo tendrá sentido pronto, estarás bien- y dicho esto ni volteo a verla y salió de la tienda.

Quinn se quedó unos segundos mas, contemplando a la maga que solo veía ahora con un rostro inexpresivo la piedra donde antes estaba el anillo, pensó en decir algo pero terminó entiendo que lo mejor era retirarse.

Salió sin decir nada también y afuera se encontró con el mayor de los Crownguard.

-Aun no es seguro para ella. Será mejor que la vigilemos de cerca- comentó y Quinn asintió- tenemos muchas cosas inciertas, pero no es buena idea alertar a los soldados o jefes. Leblanc tiene razón en algo, tenemos un asunto más grave que tratar que los noxianos. Encarguémonos de cumplir la misión y salir del bosque, luego profundizaremos en Lux y lo que sea que le haya pasado en su estancia bajo los noxianos.

-Yo la mantendré vigilada- concordó al mujer.

-Te lo encargo mucho- asintió el mayor en agradecimiento y se alejó de la tienda.

Quinn esperó a perderlo de vista, y se debatía de irrumpir nuevamente en la tienda.

Había visto más de lo que necesitaba hace dos noches, creía fervientemente que Katarina manipulaba en más de un sentido. Y se asqueo al contemplar los actos en aquel árbol preguntándose luego si su camarada había sufrido otro tipo de violencias aparte de la verbal y física mientras era rehén de Noxus.

Quería darle su tiempo a solas a la maga, así que esperó unos prudentes minutos antes de entrar de nuevo a la tienda, pero casi no se sorprendió cuando la encontró vacía.

* * *

-Puedo hacer las guardias por mi cuenta ¿Sabes?- comentó Talon sin desviar la mirada del bosque mientras escuchar como alguien parecía arrastrarse acercándosele- ¿O es que acaso te apetece hablar, Cassiopeia?

-Bueno, tu siempre has sido bueno escuchando- contestó la mujer poniéndose a su lado.

-Oh Me pregunto si será eso o quizás la culpa.

-¿Culpa?

-Parecías de acuerdo cuando Leblanc le ordeno a Katarina usar ese mugroso collar.

-No te gusto la idea ¿Eh?

-¿A ti si?

Cassiopeia suspiró. Estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, de hecho. Era sabido que luego de la imprudencia de Katarina Leblanc tomaría cartas, pero consideraba que habían salido bastante bien parados los tres de lo que pudo haber sido.

"Esas piedras" pensó recordando como Leblanc había tomado tres piedras del suelo y las había ennegrecido, atándole una cuerda y obligando a Katarina a ponérselas.

"Esto te mantendrá enfocada y te dará un poco de realidad que pareces haber pedido"

Esas fueron las palabras de la líder noxiana al entregárselo a Katarina.

La pelirroja no opuso resistencia a la orden y se colocó el collar. Nada paso cuando lo hizo inclusive cuando Leblanc se fue indagó a su hermana por si sentía algún malestar o cambio pero no contestó a nada.

-¿Sabes siquiera que tipo de magia es?- Quiso saber Talon.

-Tengo una vaga idea, sí- comentó- Leblanc es experta en los asuntos de la mente y los engaños. Esas piedras deben tener un tipo de idea que hará que Katarina piense de una determinada forma.

-¿Manipularla?

-No lo creo, no conviene hacerlo- negó la mujer- En la situación en la que estamos conviene tener la brillante mente de Katarina tal y como es, manipularla supondría reducir esa capacidad, Leblanc lo sabe, no la manipulara.

-¿Y entonces?

-No lo sé, como te dije, debe ser algo para que mantenga su distancia de la demaciana, su mente en los asuntos que le interesan a Leblanc.

-No me gusta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un poco de humor- ¿Te comenzó a gustar la idea de tener a la rubia de cuñada?

-No seas ridícula- espetó de mala gana- pero nunca me ha gustado como manejan los asuntos Leblanc, menos si pone sus manos sobre Katarina. No puedo creer que no haya protestado a hacer lo que quería.

-Katarina está en una posición difícil ahora- admitió la mujer- no está en condiciones de ponerse rebelde y sabe bien que está fallando. Quizás Leblanc le ayude a encontrar el camino de nuevo.

-El camino que Leblanc quiera.

-El camino de Leblanc es la grandeza de Noxus… para variar estaría bien que Katarina lo recuerde también.

-Como dije… parece que estas de su lado en esto.

-No lo estoy- aclaró con enojo para que el chico no volviera a insinuar lo mismo- y no me causa ninguna gracia el collar y las piedras, pero admito que la demaciana se ha vuelto realmente un estorbo y si, apruebo que finalmente alguien haga algo al respecto.

-Pues parece que nosotros podríamos hacer algo al respecto justo ahora- comentó Talon dejando de apoyarse en el árbol y viendo las sobras del bosque, donde en unos segundos más apareció una silueta encapuchada.

-Esta niña es realmente más estúpida de lo que pensé- comentó identificando a Lux quien se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Te perdiste?- preguntó el varón y Lux se sacó la capucha encarando a ambos- ¿O es que tienes apuro en morir?

-No tengo nada que tratar con ninguno de ustedes- anunció la maga.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Has venido buscando a Katarina? Estas del otro lado del rio, hay vigilante por todas partes, cualquiera listo para matarte- agregó Cassiopeia y para su sorpresa Lux sonrió de lado.

-Oh… ¿Acaso crees que es casualidad que haya dado con ustedes y no con los demás vigías de Noxus?- preguntó con altivo- me subestimas.

-Tu nos subestimas mocosa engreída- amenazó la mujer levantando una mano, llenándola de veneno.

-Su inmune a tu poder.

-¿También eres inmune a los cuchillos?- cuestionó Talon.

-Voy a repetirlo, no tengo nada en contra o que tratar con ustedes dos. Quiero hablar con ella.

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo.

-No lo creo, puedo sentirla.

-¿Puedes sentirla?- cuestionó con gracia Cassiopeia- ¿El poder del amor? ¿Puedes sentirla desde tu corazón?- se siguió burlando.

-No- negó con tranquilidad- simplemente puedo sentirla y ya. Quiero hablar con ella- insistió con seriedad.

-¿No te das cuenta niña que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerta y en vez de suplicar por tu vida, exiges hablar con nuestra hermana?

Lux se quedó callada, pero ya no miraba a los dos soldados, sino detrás de ellos.

Tanto Cassiopeia como Talon no necesitaron comprobar de quien se trataba.

-Déjenos solas- pidió Katarina, pero en vez de detenerse en el lugar, siguió caminando hacia adelante, pasando al lado de Lux.

La maga volvió a mirar a los hermanos por unos momentos, pero ninguno dijo nada o se opuso, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Katarina por el bosque.

Siguió a la pelirroja hasta que llegaron al rio que dividía el bosque, una vez ahí la noxiana se detuvo dándole la espalda y mirando al otro lado.

-Quiero hablar contigo- comenzó Lux, pero la asesina no se movió.

-Regresa con los demacianos- fueron las claras palabras de la mayor.

-Eso hare, pero quiero hablar contigo primero.

-Pues yo no- siguió diciendo sin titubear y sin mirarla- vuelve con los Demacianos, y no regreses.

-Entiendo que hayas tenido problemas por lo que paso, yo también los tuve- comentó y con esto logró que la pelirroja volteara a verla, con una expresión irónica en su rostro.

-El problema lo tengo conmigo desde que robe el artefacto a los demacianos, y aún persiste en quedarse… a hablar.

Lux entendió de primero lo que había dicho, pero no se inmuto.

-¿Ahora si recuerdas eso de que mejor nos olvidemos?

-Sí, ahora lo recuerdo bien- contestó de inmediato- vete.

-Tengo un problema.

-No me interesa.

-Yo jure derrotar a los noxianos- siguió sin hacerle caso- matarlos a todos, los odiaba.

-Cállate, te he dicho que no me interesa.

-No puedo pelear contra los noxianos ahora…

-¡Por supuesto que no puedes! ¡Idiota! ¡No entiendes!

La respuesta fue tan inesperada como explosiva, como si en Katarina algo se hubiera activado a medida que Lux hablaba, y saliera sin control. La noxiana incluso tuvo que cerrar fuertemente la mandíbula y tocarse la cabeza para calmarse.

-¡Tu!- la llamó- no entiendes nada.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- preguntó con cuidado la rubia.

-La guerra- contestó con seguridad la pelirroja- no entiendes la batalla, no entiendes nada. Tú… no sirves para esto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Termine con toda esta basura. No quiero volver a saber de ti o de lo que sientes, o de lo que sea que quieras hablar.

-¡Eso no me lo pareció hace dos noches!

-¡Por que hace dos noches estaba siendo una completa idiota! ¡Estaba siendo todos menos lo que debía hacer!

Lux podía notar los cambios en el tono de voz juntos con los arranques explosivos extraños, era como si la pelirroja luchara contra algo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Eso ya no te importa. No soy de tu incumbencia- contestó mordazmente- estoy cansada de tenerte cerca pendiente de mí. Vete.

-No lo hare…

Ante la negativa Katarina no se lo pensó dos veces y en un rápido movimiento tomó los hombros de la menor, empujándola con fuerza hasta el primer árbol, haciendo que su espalda chocara con la corteza con brusquedad.

-Lo diré una sola vez- comentó apretando los dientes- "Yo" destruiré a Demacia, Noxus se levantara con la victoria con todos los cadáveres de quienes se opongan. Siempre ha sido así, y "Tu" no cambias eso. Lo que tuvimos no cambia eso. Todo por lo que pasamos me entorpece, y lo odio. No lo quiero más. Así que lárgate.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Te tendré dentro de dos noches buscando por mí?

-Tú no me conoces. Ni siquiera sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-No eres capaz de matarme.

Ante el desafío Katarina apretó aún más su agarre, haciendo que los hombros de Lux doliera, pero la maga no dejo que su rostro mostrara el sufrimiento.

-Tu me quieres- insistió la maga aunque su confianza se veía interrumpida por los pensamientos amargos que la invadían- y está bien… no estás sola en eso. Está bien… Kat.

Lux podía ver la magia en los ojos de la noxiana, al tenerlo tan cerca veía como la esclera, en su habitual blanco, se llenaba de sombras, rodeando los verdes de oscuridad.

-No me llames así- le espetó aun sosteniendo el agarre.

-No quiero pelear contra ti… no voy a pelear contra ti.

-Entonces eres una completa inútil para tu ejercito- volvió a hablar convencida- tu no sirves para la guerra. Somos muy diferentes.

-El que te aprecie no me hace inútil.

-Lo serás cuando, cegada por tus "sentimientos", no puedas defender a los tuyos.- agregó y finalmente soltó sus hombros alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás, se tocó la cabeza y la maga pudo observar como los ojos de la asesina volvían a la normalidad- Yo no me voy a detener porque una niña se enamoró de mí. Vete y reza porque nunca más nos volvamos a topar.

Pero Lux ya no la escuchaba, la palabra "niña" hizo eco en su conciencia, y trató de recordar la última vez que Katarina le llamó así, no podía.

-Mentirosa- acusó la menor- tu estas totalmente estancada en esto. Te estas llenando de palabras para defenderte porque no sabes que más hacer.

-¡¿Y tú si sabes qué hacer?! ¡¿Tienes una solución?! ¡¿Eh?!- insistió en rabia- ¡Yo no encuentro una solución!- al admitir esto sus ojos se llenaron de sobra de nuevo y un dolor en la cabeza comenzó a invadirla- Odio a los demacianos, a tu hermano, a la chica con esa ave, a su príncipe, a todos, y ellos me odian a mi ¡Y así es como tiene que ser! ¡Todos nosotros entendemos eso! ¡¿Por qué tu no?! ¡Todos nosotros entendemos que morir tratando de matar al otro es una buena forma de acabar con nuestras vidas! ¡Para eso vivimos! ¡Para luchar! ¡Tu hermano entiende eso! ¡Con tal de matarme sacrificaría su vida! ¡Y yo también! ¡Tú no entiendes eso porque no sirves para esto! ¡Y yo vivo para esto!

-¡Si lo entiendo! ¡Toda mi vida la he dado al ejecito, les he servido!

-¡No, esto es más profundo que solo servirle! No lo entiendes y por eso estas aquí, ahora.

-¡Tu también estas aquí, ahora, idiota! ¡Sientes lo mismo que yo! ¡Quieras o no así son las cosas ahora!

-¡Pues no lo quiero! ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí! ¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡Que me dejes seguir haciendo lo que hago de toda la vida! ¡Porque cuando estas cerca… no puedo!

Los ojos de Katarina estaban tan sumergidos en esa oscuridad que sus iris resaltaban notoriamente el verde que llevaba.

-Por favor, vete- suplicó la pelirroja no soportando el dolor que llevaba en su cabeza.

Lux pudo ver cómo, en un pesado pestañeo, los ojos de la asesina se normalizaron y la miraron con rencor.

-¡Lárgate!- gritó embistiéndola sin piedad, haciendo que cayera cerca del rio.

La asesina vio como la demaciana se sentaba y la miraba sin entender desde las piedras, pero no agregó nada más, se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡No he terminado contigo!- le gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie, caminando hasta la orilla- ¡Si crees que voy a dejar que simplemente…!

Pero el sonido de rápidas pisadas acercándose a ella la interrumpieron, apenas pudo darse vuelta a encarar lo que se le aproximaba cuando algo enorme y duro le golpeo el costado, tirándola varios metros por el rio.

Katarina se dio vuelta de inmediato al escuchar los extraños sonidos e identifico a una bestia grande, que se traslada en cuatro patas de nuevo a gran velocidad a donde estaba Lux, reconoció también el singular color azulado oscuro que llevaba en su pelaje y armadura.

-No puede ser.

Lux sintió la amenaza y trató de reincorporarse, aunque todo su costado le latía en dolor y se sentía atontada.

Algo apretó rudamente su pierna y sintió como su cuerpo se levantaba para ser arrogado al rio de nuevo con fuerza, donde la profundidad no era suficiente para que la recibieran también las piedras.

Trató de sacar la cabeza, pero la bestia atrapó su cuello y la sumergía sin piedad.

Creyó que iba a ahogarse cuando algo interrumpió el agarre y pudo salir a la superficie, solo para ver al mounstro forcejeando para sacar a Katarina de su espalda, la cual había clavado sus dos cuchillas en el lomo.

-¡Vete!- Ordenó luchando por mantenerse aferrada a la criatura.

Lux se puso de pie y vio de ayudarla, pero un gruñido extraño llamó su atención. Al otro lado del rio una criatura muy parecía a la que la había atacado al principio las miraba y en nada comenzó a correr hacia ellas.

-¡Huye! ¡Ahora!- volvió a ordenar percatándose de la segunda bestia.

La maga sabía que dejarla equivaldría a la muerte de la noxiana y se negó a hacerlo, disparando contra la bestia que se acercaba para darse tiempo.

Giró en busca de lograr que Katarina zafara con ella, pero la bestia debajo de la asesina la atrapó con sus garras y en un rápido movimiento la tiró al suelo.

Boca abajo la asesina miró a Lux de pie y confundida, sin saber qué hacer en el rio.

-¡Huye!- le pidió, aturdida aun por el golpe que había recibido. Sus ojos volvían a estar completamente negros a excepción de sus iris- ¡Lux, Vete!

Y la maga pudo ver el momento en que la bestia dejó caer una de sus pesadas patas sobre la espalda de Katarina, tan fuertemente que el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose le llegó aun pese al consistente sonido del rio.

* * *

Garen ya había sido alertado por Quinn, y pese a que no quería alterar a los demás líderes, razonó que lo mejor era avisar y realizar una búsqueda por la zona.

Pensó en ir directamente a los noxianos a exigir a su hermana,y se armó con un buen puñado de hombres listos a cruzar el rio, cuando la noche se vio iluminada por un rayo de luz que se levantó vertical sobre en el cielo, para luego desaparecer.

-¡Lux!- gritó el mayor, moviéndose a gran velocidad con todos sus hombres hacia la inequívoca señal de su hermana.

Quinn fue la primera en llegar, y rápidamente divisó la maga en problemas, no dudando cuando entró de lleno a atacar a la criatura en el rio.

-¡Cuidado!- alertó la rubia haciendo notar un segundo enemigo. Logró ponerle ataduras pero la bestia se zafó con relativa facilidad.

El tirador volvió a envestir con fuerza al mounstro que atacó primero, clavándole unas certeras flechas a su coraza.

El grupo de soldados no tardó más en llegar y rápidamente atacaron a las bestias.

Quinn ayudó a Lux a posicionarse mejor, y está, ya más concentrada ató a una de ellas, la más próxima a Garen, quien vio la oportunidad y empuñó su espada partiendo por la mitad a la criatura.

El otro hibrido contempló la muerte de su hermano y, golpeando con violencia a los demacianos, logró meterse al rio de nuevo, huyendo a una velocidad que los soldados no pudieron seguir, perdiéndose en el bosque.

-Lux…- la llamó su hermano acercándose a ella y abrazándola, examinándola luego, notando los hematomas ya visibles en su rostro y como sangraba su costado.

Pese a las palabras y la atención que estaba recibiendo la maga no hizo mucho caso, solo miraba un sitio en la orilla del rio.

El mayor siguió su mirada pero no podía ver nada extraño donde apuntaba, solo un charco oscuro abundante, que al acercarse comprobó que era sangre, la suficiente como para saber que no era la de su hermana.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Ehhhhhh cjsdablcwbcisd drama.

A este fic le quedan tres a lo sumo cuatro capítulos más y es todo :D

El capítulo que viene es corto y muy… "fru fru" Si, aunque no lo crean.

También perdonen porque tengo exámenes importante la semana que viene, y ando estudiando duro… como… de verdad. Tengo mesas la semana que viene y luego dentro de un mes de nuevo y es importante que apruebe. Si están en una situación parecida, pues les deseo las mejores de las suertes. Yo y mi muso esperamos que aprueben, y seguro lo harán, son súper inteligentes ustedes, son "cooles". Van a poder u.u

Tengan una linda semana :) y ojala hayan tenido un lindo San Valentín.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenece…y ahora escribo esto también como parte de un plan maestro.

* * *

 _Capítulo 27_

* * *

 _ **Estaba pensando en nosotras**_

* * *

Podía ver las gotas de ese suero espeso y blanco cayendo en el improvisando frasco cerca de su cara.

La bruja que le acompañaba finalmente se acercó a la ella y quitó con lentitud una de las tres gruesas agujas de su hombro.

Katarina no emitió ni una queja en el proceso y dejo que se le retiraran las dos faltante. Tampoco dijo nada cuando la curandera, apuntándole con su dedo índice, clavo en su carne su gruesa y afilada uña cortándole la piel por arriba del pecho y con magia examinaba la zona introduciendo los dedos.

-La reconstrucción ha ido bien- comentó la mujer dirigiéndose a Cassiopeia, pues la pelirroja no había emitido ninguna palabra desde que llego a la resistencia.

-Bien- asintió la menor.

-Aun así no recomiendo que vuelva al campamento, es totalmente inútil en el estado que esta- agregó la mujer con indiferencia.

-Entiendo.

-El suero suele unir y reconstruir los huesos quebrados, tuvo suerte, tenía el hombro destruido casi por completo, de ahora en más solo falta que el suero genere más rápidamente el calcio que falta, se hinchara y será doloroso, pero no está en peligro.

Cassiopeia volvió a asentir y la mujer comenzó a vendar la zona del hombro de la mayor.

-Es todo- anuncio y preparó sus cosas para retirarse- volveré por la mañana a ver que tanto ha evolucionado.

La menor de las hermanas acompaño a la curandera a la entrada de tienda, al salir las recibió la noche haciendo notar por primera vez para la Du Couteau el pasar el tiempo.

Había encontrado a Katarina prácticamente arrastrándose hasta la posición en la que la habían dejado cuando se fue con Lux. Se sostenía el hombro de donde una increíble cantidad de sangre salía.

Solo acercarse a sus hermanos ambos supieron que la herida era grave, tan así que no basto con los curanderos del campamento y se la escoltó de inmediato a la resistencia estratégica que habían instalado en el bosque.

Les tomó todo el día curarle y aun ahora de noche su hermana no parecía en buen estado.

Volvió al interior de la tienda la cual era relativamente más grande que las demás y mayormente de madera con trozos de la tela gruesa propias de las carpas.

Al acercarse a su hermana notó lo tenso que estaba su brazo sano, había visto esa mano arrugar con fuerza la frazada, soportando el dolor que no podía gritar producto del tratamiento.

Le llamaba aún más la atención sus ojos. Desde que la vio estaban cubiertos de oscuridad salvo su iris del típico verde.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos así?- preguntó pero la asesina como en todo él no contestó nada.

Sabía, por Leblanc, que su hermana se había enfrentado a los mounstros de Lissandra, recordaba como la hechicera le tomó la cara, aun cuando se desangraba y le sacó la información que deseaba.

"Te mereces esa oscuridad que lleva tu mirada"

Fueron las palabras de la líder antes de ordenar que se la llevara a la resistencia principal.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- cuestionó, pero su hermana seguía con la mirada perdida al frente, donde no había más que la pared de madera- Bien…

Aun así la menor esperó un tiempo y luego, dándose cuenta que la pelirroja no iba a cambiar de postura, se retiró.

Katarina pasó los siguientes minutos en total silencio y sin moverse. A medida que la soledad en la tienda se acentuaba también lo hacían los pensamientos pesados que parecían salir de la nada, pero que ella sabía que surgían de su constante lucha con la magia de Leblanc.

Aceptar esas ideas impuestas facilitaría el dolor que sentía en sus ojos y lo abrumado de su mente, pero todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento era muestras de resistencia a la "verdad" que se le planteaba.

En un momento sintió que alguien ingresaba a la tienda y no tuvo siquiera curiosidad por averiguar quién era. Pensó que solo se trataba de algún soldado, o curandero, inclusive podría ser Cassiopeia insistiendo por respuestas.

Solo cuando la figura se quedó de pie al lado de la improvisada cama, sin decir nada ni moverse, dejó de ver a la nada y se perfilo un poco para averiguarlo.

Alguien con una bata negra y una máscara marrón oscura la miraba. Reconocía la vestimenta como la elemental de Noxus para infiltración o guardia, sin embargo sabía que no era el caso. Sus ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros a medida que el dolor de cabeza la hizo apretar la mandíbula.

-No deberías estar aquí, vete antes que alguien te descubra- habló finalmente la asesina.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar como logre llegar hasta aquí?- preguntó Lux con gracia quitándose la máscara- ¿O como conseguí esta ropa?

-Estoy más interesada en saber cómo lograras salir de aquí- contestó tajante.

-Pues como llegue, supongo… no fue difícil de hecho- siguió sin dejar que el mal humor de la pelirroja la desalentara- realmente cuando dijiste que sería un problema para Noxus al volver a Demacia tenías razón.

-Si descubren que estas aquí te van a matar.

-Trabe la puerta- explicó sin más- Estoy un tanto sorprendida, esta y las demás tiendas están más construidas que las de la misión a Fréljord. La infraestructura no deja de ser pequeña, es decir, es solo un pasillo que apenas entra tu cama y una mesa con su silla, pero tiene madera y la loma está… es curioso ¿Es por qué ahora son más numerosos? ¿Por qué están desde antes? ¿Creen que necesitan estar más a gusto por el tiempo que…?

Lux se vio interrumpida al esquivar una taza de metal lanzada por la asesina que fue a dar en una de las paredes. El metal retumbo en la pequeña tienda y la demaciana miró con desaprobación la acción, pero antes que pudiera decir algo golpearon la puerta de madera.

-¿Señorita, todo está bien?

Lux se quedó viendo a Katarina, quien volvió a su postura de indiferencia mirando a la nada.

-¿Señorita?- insistieron del otro lado, y se escuchó el leve forcejeo.

-¡Todo está bien, no me molesten!- contestó con voz fuerte y malhumorada al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con una mano.

Quien sea que estaba del otro lado solo tardo unos segundos en retirarse, aun así Lux tuvo la prudencia de esperar unos cuantos segundos más para volver a hablar.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Estoy bien- contestó con la misma actitud.

-Difícil de creer si la última vez que te vi, una criatura bastante pesada te aplastó el hombro- agregó acercándose, viendo las vendas sucias que llevaba en la zona- ¿Puedo ver?

-No, y será mejor que te vayas.

-¿O si no que?- se atrevió a preguntar, ya poniendo las manos sobre las vendas- ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenerme? Estás toda pálida y débil. Claro, podrías gritar para que vengan tus soldados, me agarraran y me mataran ya que tú no estás en condiciones de hacerlo- explicó poniendo realmente más atención a desvelar la herida- aunque eso sería contraproducente para ti ¿No crees? Después de todo por salvarme la vida es que estas así.

Katarina la miró de costado pero no contradijo lo que se le planteaba.

-Sería más fácil si te recostaras- recomendó Lux inspeccionando el corte de un costado a otro que tenía desde el hombro hasta el cuello, pero al parecer toco una parte sensible con los dedos, ya que la pelirroja rápidamente llevó su mano sana, deteniendo las suyas.

-No toques- le advirtió ya clavándole la mirada, y la maga volvió a notar la oscuridad en sus ojos. Retiró las manos solo para posar una en el rostro de la noxiana, cerca de la mejilla, inspeccionándola más.

Solo necesito unos segundos en esa posición para que notara como las venas alrededor de los ojos se marcaban más.

-Reacciona a mi ¿No es así?- preguntó más bien estando segura de lo que decía- es magia, no cabe duda ¿Para qué?- preguntó indagando la mirada de la pelirroja, pero esta solo se le quedó viendo.

Instintivamente Lux deslizó su mano desde el rostro, pasando por el cuello y finalmente, arriba del pecho se topó con el colgante de las tres piedras.

"Esto" pensó al tocar las partes, al mismo tiempo que sentimientos en formas de palabras parecían llegar a su cabeza.

"Piensa en lo que estás haciendo con tu tiempo" "¿A quién estas protegiendo?" "¿Quiénes son tu gente?" "Nos traicionas"

Lux sonrió de lado entendiendo la situación y encerró con su puño las piedras, su palma brillo y estas se partieron adentro. Llevo su mano a la mesa a la par de la cama y dejo ahí los fragmentos que se habían vuelto a convertir en piedras comunes y corrientes.

-¿Sabes? Ese tipo de magia es muy básica. Una de las primeras cosas que se nos enseña es a identificar los objetos encantados- comenzó a hablar, volviendo a poner atención al hombro herido- es famoso en Demacia la historia de un Feudal que de una semana a otra cambio de opinión radicalmente respecto a sus negocios, su familia no lo entendía tampoco, pero cuando hablaban con él parecía convencido de lo que hacía- siguió relatando, Katarina se limitó a escuchar- por suerte una maga, amiga de la esposa, en un tarde de té identifico un garrón de la sala que estaba encantado. Cada vez que el feudal comía en la sala, el garrón le "hablaba" sin que se dé cuenta. La maga anulo el hechizo y el Feudal volvió a ser leal a lo que creía en un principio. ¿Te recuestas?

Katarina suspiró pesadamente pero terminó cediendo. La demaciana se alegró al ver que la oposición y el mal humor parecían ceder también.

-La manipulación en la magia es algo que está allí desde los principios de esta. Los reyes y personas de poder tienen magos en sus casas y hogares solo para cuidarse de estas cosas, por eso casi ya no lo emplean. Pero tú debes saber bien esto- finalizó- Sabias que Leblanc te metía ideas en la cabeza con un simple collar ¿Por qué no te lo sacaste?

-Tampoco te pedí que me lo quitaras- reclamó con calma.

-¿Para qué quieres que Leblanc meta ideas en tu cabeza?

-No son ideas tan erradas- terminó contestando vagamente.

-Ya veo… debió ser muy duro ir en contra de esas ideas, por eso se te pone los ojos así y te duele la cabeza. El hechizo te castiga cuando no haces lo que se te dice- terminó diciendo más para si, finalmente paró su labor en el hombro para mirarla- Muchas gracias.

Katarina le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja en pregunta por lo que se le agradecía.

-Pensando que lo mejor y correcto era dejarme, me salvaste de nuevo. Aun cuando se te estaba castigando por tratarme, me diste la oportunidad de hablar contigo una última vez.

-Tu sí que tienes una forma curiosa de ver las cosas ¿Sabes?

-¿Ah? ¿Me equivoco en lo que digo?- preguntó con gracia.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí de todas formas?- preguntó evadiendo las acusaciones de la maga.

-¿Ahora si te interesa saber?- indagó, retirando la venda sucia- fue sencillo de hecho. Supuse que los noxianos utilizarían la misma forma de operar que en Fréljord, ya que parecían muy acostumbrados a crear una resistencia solo tenía que buscar donde estaría. El Faro de la oscuridad queda al noroeste de aquí, la mayoría de los líderes viene de ahí. No iban a hacer la resistencia en el centro del bosque, es peligroso, seguramente cerca de la frontera, de la frontera más cercana cuando llegaran de la última ubicación, el faro al noroeste y claro, del lado del rio que reclamaron antes a los demacianos. Lo reclamaban aparte porque seguramente ya se había acomodado, eso lo supe desde que Leblanc quiso ese lado- continuo explicando, ahora mirando a Katarina- el resto fue sencillo, obviamente iban a ver guardias y aquí adentro los noxianos no me podía presentar así como si nada. Deje inconsciente al primero que me tope y le robe las prendas. Bastante fácil, deberían entrenar mejor a sus centinelas porque…

Lux interrumpió su orgulloso relato cuando sintió algo posarse en su cabeza, tardó un poco en notar que una mano la despeinaba un poco mientras la acariciaba.

-Chica lista- comentó Katarina aun con la mano en sus cabellos- aunque sigues hablando mucho.

-No hagas eso- se quejó avergonzada, quitando la mano de su cabeza- no es como si fuera una niña o algo que debas felicitar porque hizo bien las cosas.

Katarina ya no portaba la expresión seria de hace unos momentos y sus ojos empezaban de a poco a normalizarse. Pasada la parte penosa Lux se extrañó por el repentino cambio de humor, para acentuarlo más la noxiana terminó por darle una sonrisa amarga al último comentario.

-No creo que seas una niña, te decía así antes ¿No es verdad? Pero… desde que me ayudaste aquella vez en el pueblo, y con los troll antes, pensé que era injusto darte ese apodo, y deje de llamarte así.

-Lo repetiste anoche.

-Lo se… solo quería que te alejaras y dejaras esto.

-Oh- exclamó entendiendo el cambio- ¿Y ahora te diste cuenta que empujándome y arrojándome tazas no lo vas a lograr y optaste por hablar razonablemente?

-Bueno, ahora no siento la molesta voz de Leblanc en mi cabeza recordarme cosas pero… si permití que lo hiciera es porque sé que tiene razón en todo lo que dice.

-¿Tan así?

-Sí… necesitamos parar esto. No tiene ningún sentido y realmente nos perjudica a ambas…

-Yo estoy bien- contradijo sin hacer mucho caso a lo que escuchaba- ¿Y de verdad piensas hacer esto? Es decir, tratar de ganar una discusión hablando conmigo. Pensé que conocías mejor mis "dominios" en lo que respecta a debatir.

-Tratare- insistió, pero la confesión hizo desaparecer el buen humor de la maga.

-No quiero que hagas esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Rechazarme… todo el mundo desaprueba esto ¿No es así? Y está bien, puedo entenderlo… pero por favor, tú no me rechaces. Tú eres mi última…- comenzó pero se detuvo, viendo la mirada cancina que recibía de la pelirroja- no me niegues.

-Lux…

-No me hagas sentir que estoy sola en esto.

-No lo estas- admitió finalmente, y al mirarle Lux pudo comprobar que sus ojos ya estaban normalizados- pero no podemos seguir con esto. Ya antes se supone que debíamos terminarlo.

-Ni siquiera tú seguiste esa idea.

-Lo sé y mira todo lo que paso- contestó de inmediato- casi te matan y yo he quedado fuera de una misión tan importante como es esta… y eso porque tuve mucha suerte, de no tenerla no estaríamos hablando ahora.

Lux no contestó a eso y volvió a poner atención en la herida, esta vez ajustando la venda, quedando en silencio mientras terminaba.

-Por más que la magia ha avanzó mucho, aún no hemos encontrado un buen tratamiento para curar los huesos rotos. Cualquier proceso por el que se tenga que pasar es lento y doloroso, cuando poco.

-No te voy a decir que siento cosquillas en el hombro- contestó con gracia, pero Lux parecía aun apenada- estaré bien. Admito que es doloroso. Y si, perdí mucha sangre pero me hicieron trasfusión con magia… nada lindo también… pero estaré bien.

La maga se concretó y puso ambas manos en la herida, Katarina no tardó en sentir el calor y suspiró sabiendo que en vano pediría que parara.

-Gracias… duele menos- terminó admitiendo.

-No me agradezcas aun, te dolerá igual que antes cuando me retire.

-Entonces hubiera sido mejor que no lo hicieras desde un principio- comentó vagamente, pero la rubia sostuvo la mirada en el hombro sin responder- No hay forma, en esta vida que nos tocó vivir, de que estemos juntas. Entiendes eso ¿Verdad? Seguir insistiendo en lo que sentimos solo nos traerá más sufrimientos.

-¿En lo que sentimos? ¿Y que sientes tú?- preguntó de repente encarándola.

-No es el punto de esto y…

-¿Y cuál es el punto? ¡Estamos aquí atoradas ambas "por lo que sentimos" Katarina!- se exasperó- y tu estas ahí, diciendo cosas "No tiene sentido" "Termina esto" "Nos olvidemos" como si fuera la cosa más natural y fácil del mundo.

-No he dicho que sea fácil.

-No para mí de seguro, tú pareces ya haberlo decidido todo.

-No es fácil para mí tampoco- reclamó pero eso no hizo que la mirada dura que estaba recibiendo de la rubia se ablandara- no estas siendo razonable. Estas toda encaprichada con… seguir, y no tienes en cuenta que, no lo sé ¿Por dónde empiezo? Tu nación me quiere muerta, tu familia me quiere muerta, tu hermano tratara de matarme hasta con el último aliento de su vida. Todas las personas que tú quieres, y te quieren, darían su vida por arrebatar la mía, y eso está "perfecto". Les deseo lo mismo, siempre ha sido así. Y si yo los matara a todos… ¿Aun así sentirías cosas por mí, Lux?

La maga pensó en esta pregunta, sin poder llegar a imaginarse en una situación como esa.

-Entonces no los mates- susurró y Katarina sonrió en comprensión.

-¿A quién? ¿A tu hermano? ¿A tu familia? ¿A tus amigos? ¿A cualquier demaciano?- indagó con calma, sin ánimos de meterse con la rubia- no puedo hacer eso. Como te dije, vivo para ver a Noxus triunfar, y para que eso ocurra sus enemigos deben caer. La guerra es así. Yo entiendo eso. Acepto eso. Luchare para Noxus hasta la muerte, esa es la vida que escogí. Y…- mencionó teniendo cuidado con lo que decir- el haberte conocido no cambia eso, como tampoco el haberme conocido cambia el deber que tienes para con los demacianos.

-Lo ha cambiado todo para mí.

-No es así, te lo aseguro. Cuando tu gente te necesite, yo sé que los defenderás, como lo haces ahora. Y eso está bien, Lux. Yo entiendo eso, hare lo mismo.

-Quizás tienes razón- la interrumpió de repente- con lo que dijiste en el bosque… quizás no entiendo la guerra, quizás no sirvo para esto. Lo he pensado un montón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te parece bien si solo me preocupo de que sentiré, cuando recién mates a todos y no antes?

Katarina suspiró en frustración.

-Realmente eres terca ¿Sabes?

-Aparte, te he hecho una pregunta y aun no contestas- siguió insistiendo- y a eso agrégale que me estás dando razones para que yo te deje ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no me quieres?

Katarina sabía que la pregunta iba referida a las razones por las que ella no quería continuar la relación, pero dichas de esas formas parecían tener otro tipo de peso.

-Yo no…- comenzó pero la concentrada mirada que recibía la hizo titubear- no lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿En qué te perjudico? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?- insistió sin descanso- ¿Si es que me quieres o no?

Katarina sonrió con ironía, viendo envuelta de tantas preguntas que no quería contestar y no encontrando salida, pues consideraba a quien le hablaba la chica más terca que alguna vez conoció.

-Seré honesta contigo- habló de nuevo la maga, al solo conseguir silencio de la mayor- me estas ganando aplastantemente- admitió haciendo que la mayor la examinara sin entender- todo lo que has dicho, lo que argumentas… yo no puedo debatirlo, tu ganas. Tú tienes razón… en todo. Yo lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar… intentar. Y ya que admito mi derrota… ¿Podrías al menos ser sincera en lo que te pregunto?- suplicó dejando ver el cansancio que llevaba también.

Katarina se le quedó viendo por unos largos segundos y luego dirigió su vista a su alrededor, dándose tiempo, buscando una forma de seguir huyendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que trataba, desistió.

-¿Sinceramente?- preguntó sonriendo de lado, suspirando también en derrota- Yo creo… creo que todo esto me hace sentir… me siento triste- admitió mirando a Lux- Creo que he sido muy desafortunada. Últimamente he pensado cosas como "Todo esto pasa por como he sido" "Es un castigo" "Karma" inclusive. Que quizás merezca… amm…- exclamó buscando las palabras- sentirme un tanto miserable.

-¿El haberme conocido te hizo miserable?

-No- contestó de inmediato, entiendo que quizás se malentienda lo que decía- el haber conocido a alguien que me importara tanto, que quiera tanto, y no poder estar con ella.

Katarina sintió el malestar solo con admitirlo. De alguna forma cuando las palabras no son dichas es más fácil ignorarlas, pero una vez que salen afuera es como si todo se hiciera real de repente.

-De todos las personas en el mundo…- siguió diciendo- que mala suerte tuve ¿No es así?- preguntó y pudo ver que en el rostro de la menor la tristeza también se asomaba.

Con su mano sana le acaricio la mejilla en consuelo.

-No tengo recuerdos de sentir algo así, perdón- explicó la noxiana- no puedo contestar correctamente lo que me preguntas. Pero es extraño, aun sintiendo mal por estas cosas, lamento aún más que tú lo estés también. Me preocupa más el que te estés sintiendo mal y que no pueda ayudarte. Mis habilidades con el cuchillo y lo ágil que soy no sirve para nada en esto, y lo lamento tanto. Me gustaría ayudarte y soy totalmente inútil, que vergüenza- siguió hablando con honestidad- pero si sirve de algo, no estás sola en esto.

Katarina llevó la mano desde la mejilla a su hombro, para que Lux le dejara, apenas se pudo sentar en la cama volvió a acariciar su rostro, atrayéndola para que se sentara a su lado.

-No llores- pidió sintiéndose mal por lo que había dicho- sueles llorar un montón- admitió con gracia- y en todo este tiempo siempre me ha costado entender porque o que tengo que hacer para que pares… y quizás esto empeore las cosas más que calmarlas…

Katarina acercó su nariz, hasta que esta toco las ya ahora húmedas mejillas de la rubia, y terminó por apoyar sus labios en los de la menor, sin hacer nada más, solo tocándolos.

Al alejarse, Lux pudo comprobar el pesar en el otro rostro, y antes de que Katarina pudiera hablar para justificarse, volvió a acercarse para besarla.

Beso torpe que terminó deslizándose de a poco hacia el costado, hasta que su rostro se escondió en el hombro de la mayor, donde paso sus brazos y se quedó fuertemente agarrada.

-Oye- la llamó con humor al sentir que se escondía ahí. Podía sentir su piel húmeda mientras el cuerpo de la rubia daba espasmos por la entrecortada respiración- me vas a hacer llorar también- admitió- en serio, estas agarrando muy fuerte mi hombro, me duele- siguió bromeando.

Aunque era verdad que Lux estaba siendo descuidada abrazándola tan fuerte, y el hombro le molestaba, no la alejó, por el contrario se permitió rodearla y dejar descasar su quijada en la cabeza de la maga, donde sentía sus cabellos y como poco a poco se calmaba.

No recordaba la última vez que creyó sostener algo tan valioso.

* * *

-Volvió a escaparse- admitió Quinn al soldado.

Garen dio un suspiró, ya no impresionado. La conducta de su hermana le preocupaba y con pesar pensaba que quizás se encontrara ahora negociando con los noxianos.

Lux no le dirigía la palabra luego del incidente del anillo. Aun cuando llegaron a su rescate contra las bestias no hablaba con nadie.

Era de noche y cruzar el rio para meterse con los de Noxus en busca de un soldado perdido no sonaba razonable.

-Es un problema- terminó admitiendo el mayor.

-Creo que volverá pronto- comentó Quinn, ganándose una mirada curiosa del chico- no creo que le hagan daño si es que se dirigió al campamento noxiano, y de no ser así puede cuidarse del bosque.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos- casi la matan en el bosque, y preferible muerta antes que la torturen los noxianos.

-No parece que los noxianos tengan intenciones de torturarla- agregó recibiendo más atención del soldado- Ya habrás notado muchas cosas extrañas desde que volvió, pero…

Quinn tenía muy en cuenta lo que vio en el árbol, no había escuchado la conversación, pero le constaba que Katarina trataba a Lux de una forma más que "especial" muy alejada a querer herirla. El hecho de que la pelirroja gritara a favor de la demaciana cuando Leblanc la torturaba solo le aseguraba eso.

-¿"Pero"?- insistió Garen.

-Lux volvió sana y salva a nosotros, para haber estado tanto tiempo siendo un rehén de Noxus, volver con unas cuantas cicatrices, que dicho sea de paso, se nota que la curaron con cuidado, es extraño- comentó sabiendo que no era prudente relatar a Garen todo lo que vio en el árbol- tampoco parece traumada o cargar con un gran malestar. Ambos conocemos historias de otros rehenes que pasaron su tiempo siendo torturados… tu hermana no parece el caso.

-Quizás…- terminó admitiendo- pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Como dices, tiene cicatrices nuevas. La maltrataban y la curaban para que no se muera. Mantenerla con vida debe ser importante para ellos "¿Por qué?" Es una pregunta importante. Sería un error subestimar a nuestros enemigos. Conocemos lo que son capaces de hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo allí- asintió la corsaria, viendo al bosque nuevamente- sea como sea, no la encontraremos esta noche. Con suerte volverá pronto, de lo contrario tendremos que buscarla por la mañana. Este lugar es realmente un fastidio, y la oscuridad solo genera más conflictos.

-Sí, no parece que tengamos muchas opciones. Tomare una de las guardias de igual forma.

-Hare lo mismo.

-Gracias.

* * *

-No te duermas- recomendó Katarina. Su brazo sano estaba rodeado por los de Lux, quien también acomodaba su cabeza allí mientras estaba recostada en la cama al lado de ella- debes regresar mientras sea de noche, será más sencillo, así que no te duermas.

-No iba a dormirme- se defendió la rubia.

-Bueno, lo pareces, llevas callada mucho tiempo, es algo extraño para alguien como tú.

-Estaba pensando.

-Ah… eso es algo que también haces mucho… de más inclusive.

-No le hago daño a nadie.

-Te lo haces a ti- terminó comentando la mayor, al ver que no consiguió más respuesta siguió- ¿En qué tanto piensas?

-De hecho en algo que recuerdo.

-¿El qué?

-Bueno, cuando era muy pequeña, y ya había manifestado mi deseo de convertirme en una maga, hice un viaje con unos de mis maestros, creo que tení años, fue hace mucho.

-Ajam…

-Fuimos a una ciudad… un reino de hecho, primero pensé que se trataba de un pueblo grande pero luego conocimos el palacio real… era un reino. No recuerdo muy bien el nombre, pero decían que era el reino del conocimiento. Lo llamaban así porque las personas eran libres de ir y venir al reino, sin importar prácticamente nada más que sus conocimientos y la buena voluntad que tuvieran de trasmitirlos y aprender nuevos de las personas de allí.

-Suena como los valores que a veces rigen a Jonia.

-No, era aún más diferente. Solo me quede unos cuentos días allí. Aprendí de unos sabios sobre curación e iluminación, también sobre meditación. Había muchos niños como yo. Era un hermoso reino. Conocí también a su reina. Era muy gentil y amable para ser una reina…

-Nunca he escuchado de un lugar así.

-No es conocido, solo los que quieren aprender y llevar una vida dedicada al arte de su perfeccionamiento saben de él. Aparte, llegar allí toma dos días caminando por cumbres muy altas, el reino queda entre medio de los valles. No es posible llegar allí con la tecnología u otras facilidades.

-Interesante, supongo…- terminó comentando la mayor- ¿Por qué lo recuerdas ahora?

-Estaba pensando que será de mí luego de esto, de que derrotemos a Lissandra, porque la derrotaremos, y destruyamos los artefactos… ¿Qué pasara luego? Me preguntaba eso.

-Pues… regresaras a Demacia, descansaras y luego retomaras a sus filas. Volverás a tu vida habitual. ¿No es esa la idea?

-No creo que quiera de vuelta mi vida como era- comentó vagamente- no, de hecho creo que ni siquiera podría ser capaz de retomarla. No debería… no creo que pueda volver a ser útil para los demacianos.

-¿De qué hablas?

Lux suspiró y se reincorporó un poco en la cama, apoyándose en su codo para poder ver mejor el rostro de Katarina, le sonreía.

-Tú dijiste que yo no entiendo la guerra como la entiendes tú, o Garen, o algunos demás soldados. Yo creí que lo entendía, pero parece que no es así- explicó con calma- Siempre he sentido curiosidad por la magia y la luz, y pensé que podría serle útil a los demacianos en el ejército, defendiéndolos y luchando por ellos con todo lo que sabía. Pensé que eso era todo. Tener una gran y noble voluntad de darlo todo por Demacia. Pero… ya no tengo esa gran voluntad. No puedo defender a los demacianos como se debe ahora. Los perjudicaría solo volver a sus filas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con gracia, no imaginando a una maga tan poderosa como Lux perjudicando a su bando.

-Ya no estoy tan segura de querer matar noxianos- confesó mirándola fijamente- titubearía, lo pensaría dos veces, el tiempo suficiente para cometer errores. Tienes razón, yo no sirvo para la guerra.

-Yo creo que estas exagerando- la detuvo la pelirroja- solo porque conociste a alguien y ahora te importa, no quiere decir que no puedas…

-Me enamore- corrigió interrumpiéndola, aun sonriendo- no es solo "conocí" a alguien… me perdí totalmente por ella- concluyó ahora mirando por la tienda- y he dicho cosas estúpidas e infantiles a lo largo de mi vida, pero esto… sí que suena estúpido e infantil… pero mucho me temo que así son las cosas.

La rubia se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, suspirando al admitirlo.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado qué tipo de persona seria aquella de la que me enamore. Hablar de estas cosas me recuerda cuando leía esos cuentos de hadas y todas las niñas que conocía querían un príncipe. Yo era igual. Luego me comprometí con el ejército y no le ponía buena cara a aquellos que por casarse y formar una familia se hacían a un lado de las batallas. Pensé que ni un príncipe encantador sería suficiente razón como para dejar de cumplir nuestro deber.

Volvió a suspirar y se giró un poco para ver a la noxiana.

-Tú no te pareces… "en nada" a un príncipe encantador- comentó con gracia- he sido timada.

Siguió burlándose de ella misma mientras la noxiana se limitaba a escuchar.

-Es decir, creo que lo único que compartes con un príncipe ideal es que eres valiente y capaz… todo lo demás pues la verdad que no- siguió agregando- Siempre que me lo imaginaba pensé en un chico muy guapo de ojos azules y mirada amable, quizás con cabello rizado, rubio o castaño. No tienes nada que ver con eso. Comenzando porque eres una chica, tus cabellos lo más próximo que me recuerda es a la sangre… o las fresas de hecho, y tu mirada no es amable, para nada. Sin ofender, tienes una mirada cargada confianza y altanería, afilada, llena de soberbia… y sin embargo nunca me ha gustado tanto el verde como ahora.

Katarina largó un bufido rodando los ojos, tratando de encontrar otra cosa interesante en la habitación, no sabía cómo tomarse la comparación que estaba recibiendo.

-Y eres torpe- siguió hablando la demaciana.

-Yo no soy torpe.

-Quizás no con los cuchillos y tus habilidades en batallas, pero eres realmente torpe cuando te avergüenzas y no sabes que hacer. Te dejas en evidencia rápido… muy diferente a un príncipe, que por ser de la realeza suele saber cómo actuar… al igual que tener modales, ser amable, cortes y educado. Tú, en cambio, disfrutas burlándote de las personas, provocándolas, manejas el sarcasmo tan eficientemente que las personas tardan en darse cuenta que le estas ofendiendo en realidad.

-Es una virtud que no muchos aprecian, sí…

-Y eres tan engreída- comentó riéndose por el comentario- y sueles mostrar esa sonrisa de superioridad cuando te sientes orgullosa de algo… sí, esa sonrisa- señalo al ver que la pelirroja le sonreía de lado, en una mueca graciosa- eres insoportable…

Terminó de decir para tocar con uno de sus dedos la cicatriz de su rostro, delineando luego su mejilla hasta llegar a su quijada, bajando aún más hasta su cuello.

-Tan diferente a un príncipe.

Katarina sonrió mas cálidamente a los comentarios de reclamó, que dicho en el tono que Lux usaba, acompañado de su mirada, parecía más bien que la apreciaban.

La maga se acercó a su rostro, pero al pelirroja se perfilo a un costado, evitando el beso.

-Agh… hiciste que me apenara- admitió la mayor y luego sintió que le hincaban la mejilla.

-Lo noto…- contestó con humor, viendo lo sonrojado de las mejillas y lo incomoda que se veía la noxiana.

-Aparte, no es como si necesitaras un príncipe que te deba salvar o algo, te vales bastante por tu cuenta, nunca entendí esos cuentos ridículos que…

Lux negó sonriendo aun, y esto hizo que Katarina dejara de hablar, pensando que quizás sí, en determinados momentos era torpe, como ahora, que avergonzada trataba de desviar la atención que recibía.

-¿Vas a tratar de convencerme que no necesito un príncipe ahora?- preguntó apoyando su frente en la de Katarina.

-No necesitas un príncipe- contestó dándole una última mirada a los azules que tenía en frente antes de cerrar los suyos y acercarse.

-Hace tiempo que sé que no- contestó luego de separarse, hablando casi sobre los labios de la asesina- pero quizás me gustaría un soberbia y engreída chica que me ha salvado un par de veces con sus cuchillos… no que la necesite realmente… pero me gustaría.

Terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa sobre los labios de la asesina, profundizando el beso con paciencia.

Al abrir los ojos, Katarina podía ver el rostro de la otra chica sobre el suyo.

-Tienes esa mirada ahora- comentó la mayor contemplándola.

-¿Cuál mirada?

-La que me dice que pretendes más de mi- comentó haciendo sonrojar más a la maga, pero no logrando que ocultara sus intenciones, pasando su mano desde el cuello hasta el centro de su pecho.

-Esta acelerado- comentó haciendo alusión a sus latido.

-Siempre haciendo comentarios tan ocurrentes.

-Sí lo prefieres ya no habló…- dijo lo ultimó alejando mas su rostro pero pasando a estar en una posición de sentada sobre el vientre de la noxiana.

-No puedes hacer esto, estamos en mitad de un campamento- se quejó vagamente- si llamas la atención vendrán aquí y no será lindo.

-No hare la gran cosa, descuida, solo quiero…

Lux no siguió hablando a medida que sus dedos encontraban más interesante el abdomen de la mayor que explicarse ante ella.

La noxiana no llevaba más que un simple top negro suelto, lo que facilitaba el vendaje y cuidado de su hombro, pero que ahora le servía a Lux para deslizar sus dedos por debajo de esa prenda hasta llegar nuevamente al centro de su pecho, donde los latidos golpeaban con fuerza debajo de la piel.

Sonrió al sentirlos de nuevo, causándole cierta dicha el saber que se debía a ella.

-Lux…- la llamó apenada, viendo como su top había sido levantado hasta su clavícula, dejándola expuesta ante la curiosa mirada de la rubia.

-¿Mmm?- interrogó volviendo la mirada a su rostro, pero la noxiana no trató de explicarse.

Le dio una mirada de comprensión de todas formas, y luego se sentó más erguida sobre ella, empezando a quitarse las prendas que traía. Desde las ligeras piezas de metal que conformaban su armadura esa noche, hasta la camiseta azul que traía, finalmente quedando totalmente desnuda ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿A mano?- preguntó al terminar de desvestirse.

-Bueno… no me refería a eso- contestó pero ya mostrando una sonrisa de lado ante la actitud- Eres tan linda- comentó distraída mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el vientre plano y pálido de la maga- ¿Te lo dije antes?... eres muy linda- repitió.

Como respuesta al halago, Lux se inclinó buscando sus labios, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la otra chica.

El agradable contacto de sus labios solo se incrementaba al sentir la piel de su pecho sobre ella. Katarina se dejaba distraer totalmente con el tacto y las caricias que recibía de la menor mientras la demaciana disfrutaban de lo tibio que se sentía todo.

La maga solo se interrumpió de sus besos cuando notó una repentina tensión en el cuerpo que tenía abajo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de la noxiana, con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó levantando un poco su peso.

Katarina asintió pero Lux le dio otra mirada contemplativa, razonando pronto que la asesina había movido su brazo y ahora se estaba resintiendo.

-No deberías moverte tanto…

-Estoy bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora estas bien con esto? ¿No dijiste hace unos momentos que no deberíamos hacer nada?- se burló la maga ocasionando una sonrisa de la mayor - trata de no moverte demasiado… no hagas nada esta vez.

Con la última recomendación dada, Lux pasó sus dedos por el vientre que se le mostraba, levantado su cadera para poder despojar a Katarina de las prendas inferiores, como hizo con las suyas propias luego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó cuándo la maga tomó su mano, guiándola a su centro, haciendo que sus dedos sintieran de inmediato la humedad.

La asesina creyó que quizás la chica pretendía que la estimulara, y movió sus dedos por la zona, pero inmediatamente la rubia alejó la mano, dejándola descansar a un costado como había estado desde el principio.

-Solo quería que supieras como me haces sentir- comentó apenada ante la indagada mirada que recibía.

Katarina dejó que la menor tomara una de sus piernas y la ubicara encima de la suya, tarde entendió lo que la rubia trataba de hacer. Para cuando sintió el cálido bulbo sobre el suyo dio un repentino escarmiento que la obligó a echar su mirada hacia arriba, al techo de la tienda.

No tardó mucho para que su visión sea invadida por los cabellos dorados de la maga, seguida de su mirada, dejando descasar su frente nuevamente en la de noxiana.

-Lo haremos de esta forma ¿Esta bien?- habló la maga, recibiendo solo la atenta mirada de la otra chica- No te muevas.

Pero solo con los primeros vaivenes, aunque lentos, hicieron que la asesina llevara su brazo sano tomándola de la cintura, presionando con su mano las caderas, buscando así generar más peso, pues con solo el delgado cuerpo que tenía arriba no le parecía suficiente en la fricción que buscaba.

Deseaba poder cambiar la posición, voltear a Lux se le pasó por la cabeza con el fin de ser ella la que estaba arriba y marcar un ritmo más acelerado, pues la demaciana parecía tratarla con cuidado y paciencia, quizás por temor a la herida.

Al pensar que esta era la razón, la noxiana sintió un arrebato de cariño, plantando un beso en la piel más próxima a sus labios, en algún lugar del cuello. Luego alejó su mano de las caderas de la chica para deslizarla por su espada hasta tomar su nuca y llevó su boca a la oreja de la menor.

-Lux…- la llamó con paciencia- más rápido.

Podía ver como la oreja a la que había susurrado tenía un color rojo casi tanto como su cabello.

Sonrió causándole gracia como la chica parecía tratar de esconder aún más el rostro en su cuello, pero atendiendo el pedido casi al instante.

Lux aceleró el ritmo y no tardó mucho en sentirse frustrada al creerlo insuficiente. Apoyó una de sus manos en la almohada y levantó su torso, poniendo así mayor peso de su cuerpo en su cadera.

Cerraba los ojos concentrándose en empujar más y más sobre Katarina. Podía sentir que la mano de esta había vuelto a su cadera y la atraía a ella, pero no fue hasta que abrió sus ojos que notó las demás cosas.

La pelirroja tenia uno de los ojos cerrados, el del lado del hombro herido, como si tratara de ignorar el dolor que sentía, el otro apenas abierto, viéndola. Se contenía para no jadear de manera exagerada, peor aun así se notaba. Le pareció encantador la manera en que sus mejillas brillaban producto del sudor y de lo sonrojada que estaban.

Tanto sus hombros como sus pechos se movían al ritmo que marcaba la maga, haciéndole notar que, pese a recomendarle que no se moviera, Katarina trataba de empujarse ella misma contra su centro.

La noxiana ahora había cerrado ambos ojos, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un costando, haciéndole entender a Lux que estaba sufriendo, pero aun así su cuerpo buscaba el contacto y el roce con ella.

La rubia no se lo pensó por mucho más y con su mano libre la abrazó también de la cadera, atrayéndola y aumentando más el ritmo, buscando acabar.

El cuerpo que tenía abajo terminó dando unos espasmos para luego quedar totalmente tenso. Los dedos de Katarina le apretaban dolorosamente la piel pero no tardaron en ablandarse.

Lux se quedó jadeando de sentada mientras observaba como el rostro de la mayor dejaba la expresión de dolor y se dedicaba solamente a respirar. Cansada, la maga terminó cayéndose hacia adelante, dejando descasar su frente en la almohada, a la par de la cabeza de la asesina.

La escuchó reírse.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio y luego Lux sintió la punta de la nariz de la pelirroja sobre su oreja. Esperó a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo.

A ese simple gestó le siguieron perezosas caricias sobre su cabello, lo que la hizo sentirse somnolienta mientras aquellos dedos se paseaban por su cabeza, quedándose dormida al poco tiempo.

* * *

-Me estas mirando.

Katarina habló con los ojos cerrados, haciendo sonreír a Lux que la creía dormida mientras la contemplaba. La noxiana giró su rostro a un costado, perfilándose a la chica que descansaba a su lado, abriendo sus ojos para comprobar que en efecto, como lo había sentido, la estaban observando.

-Me tengo que ir- comentó la rubia, obteniendo una sonrisa más apagada ahora de la mayor, pero esta terminó asintiendo.

Ahora la noxiana trataba de averiguar que tanto tiempo se había quedado dormida. Concluyó que no mucho al notar la oscuridad de afuera.

-Aun es de noche- observó y la maga asintió.

-Es mejor así. Sera más fácil si la oscuridad me ayuda a esconderme.

Katarina podía sentir los dedos del pie de la menor acariciando su pantorrilla, le calmaba.

-Quédate.

A Lux le costó entender esa simple palabra y, aun cuando se convenció de lo que había escuchado, interrogó a la pelirroja con la mirada.

-Cuando amanezca, ponte la túnica y la máscara, y yo te acompañare lejos de la resistencia para que puedas volver por el bosque. Si yo te acompañó nadie dudara de ti y no nos detendrán. Podrás simplemente salir caminando del fuerte.

-Estas herida y no deberías moverte.

-Estoy bien, soy totalmente capaz de levantarme y escoltarte- explicó volviendo su vista al techo, el cansancio la invadió nuevamente y sabía que se quedaría dormida sin poder evitarlo- quédate… un poco más.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

*Charla con mi muso en el proceso de este capítulo*

-¡No puedo hacer esto!

-Claro que si puedes, eres buena en esto, come on, ya vamos por la mitad.

-¡No puedo!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡No me gusta!

-¡Si te gusta!

-¡Si! O sea si, si me gusta, pero siento que no es jfwisobdcodabscs ¿Entiendes?

-Oh, si… muy específica.

-No es suficientemente bueno, no me convence, no se…

-Agh eres insoportable cuando te pones perfeccionista ¡No lo será! es un fanfic, no eres Shakespeare. Hacemos esto para mejorarnos, equivocarte está bien.

-Jvnapad

-¿Qué?

-Cdjielsadcd

-Ah, sí, claro… pensaba lo mismo… A ver… ¿Qué es lo que no te convence?

-Mmmmm el Lemon… y lo cursi.

-… acabas de abarcar todo el capítulo.

-…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es bueno, de verdad, jamás te mentiría… soy tu, no te puedes mentir a ti misma.

-Debatible.

-Ya, pero es bueno, en serio.

-Es que antes pensé que podría escribir mejor lemon, debería ser sexy y es… bah.

-¿Bah?

-Sí, ya sabes, no es sexy, es como… arcoíris y donas dulces. Eso me salió: conejitos rosas, arcoíris, nubes de algodón. Azúcar… bah.

-Tiene sentido, tus personajes están más relacionados, involucrados y eso… pero si quieres puedes cambiarlo para que se vea más… ammm ¿Hot?

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No puedo!

-Claro que sí, escribiste lemón antes, lo hiciste genial, y era hot y sexy y todo.

-¡No puedo ahora!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque yo soy la que estoy en plan arcoíris, nubes de algodón, azúcar ¡Conejitos y cachorritos!

-Ok… inyéctate insulina, ve porno, lee algo hot, ponte en ambiente.

-No tengo ganas de ver porno…

-¿De qué tienes ganas?

-… helado.

*Se daba el gusto y buscaban helado*

-¿Mejor?

-Yeah…

-Bien, focus. No juegues League of Legends, dont fucking entres a Tumblr… deja Youtube en paz.

-Katarina es soo cool, ¿Sabes? Y tiene ese pelo rojo y esos ojos verdes, y esa actitud… es como perfecta….

-No vayas por ese camino…

-Y yo la estoy cagando haciendo que Lux la nekee, o sea ¿Qué te hice Katarina? Perdóname el horrible OoC en el que te puse *Lloraba*

-Agh… iré por más helado.

*El muso va y vuelve con el helado. Cuando regresa encuentra a Andy en Youtube*

-¡Por el amor al santísimo NOOO! For good, esa playlist NO ¡TODO MENOS ESO!"

*Terminaban acostados los dos escuchando canciones y viendo videos mientras comían más helado… llorando*

-"Sniff" Nos está por venir ¿No es así? "sniff"

-…hate u.

-Nos estamos tardando con la actualización.

-Yo sé…

-Quedamos en bronce 5…

-Eso no es… *Suspira en frustración*

-Quiero más helado.

-¡Hell no! ¡No más helado para ti hasta que terminemos el capítulo! Odio esto…

-¡Hey! ¡Yo te odio! ¡Tú eres el que siempre llega en mal momento!

-¡Eso es lo que los musos hacen!

*Llegaba la hermana y la veía en un charco de lágrimas tirada en la cama*

-¿Qué haces?

-No puedo escribir esto…

-… Solo estas durmiendo, ni lo estas intentando.

-Es que es difícil.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que escribir que cuesta?

*Pensando en contestar "Pues, en esta parte que estoy trabada, Katarina y Lux tienen sexo"*

-Ammmm cosas…

-¿Cosas?

-Yeah… cosas sobre… política…

*internal facepalm / muso facepalm*

Y por eso me tarde en actualizar… true story , 100x100to real, no fake… ¿Tengo problemas mentales? Totally. ¿Próxima actualización? Pronto.

-Dijiste lo mismo de este capítulo y te tardaste como dos semanas ¿Por qué te creeríamos?

-Men, don´t do that, ni siquiera yo me creo. Pero tengo la noble y buena voluntad de terminar esto pronto.

Ya en serio.

No soy buena para estas cosas, este capítulo me costó un poco, lamento haberme tardado y de verdad espero que ammmm… su contenido haya valido la espera.

El capítulo que viene es un verdadero desafío, va a ser largo y va a ser genial, y ese capítulo, aunque va a ser difícil de escribir, tiene elementos en los que SI soy buena. Me voy a sentir más a gusto, seguramente.

Y ya quiero que lo lean, ya quiero escribirlo. Va a ser un capitulo genial, de verdad, va a estar muy pero que muy bueno.

Ya quiero terminar esto, pero en el mejor de los sentidos. Quiero compartir con ustedes los últimos capítulos sooo bad.

Y eso…

Love u guys.

Tengan un lindo fin de semana :)


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer:_ League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenece… y este capítulo es jodidamente largo… me fui a la mierda y no volví mas.

* * *

 _Capítulo 28_

* * *

 _ **Una oportunidad**_

* * *

-Señorita ¿Esta bien?... ayúdame a levantarla, parece que se golpeó… no sé muy bien con qué.

Lux sintió que le tiraban del brazo y la ayudaban a pararse. Miró a su alrededor y la marcha se había detenido, los demacianos en la fila la miraban curiosos.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Quinn llegando a su lado.

-Oh…- murmuró asintiendo- estoy bien, no sé qué sucedió.

-Estas pálida- comentó la otra chica- Quizás te bajo la presión, hace unos momentos te veías sofocada también ¿Golpe de calor, agotamiento?

-Descansaremos aquí unos minutos- anuncio Garen que estaba observando la interacción a lo lejos.

Los hombres no tardaron en romper la fila y dispersarse en la cercanía, abasteciéndose a la orden de descanso.

-Quizás- concordó Lux sintiéndose atontada por no saber que la desestabilizo.

-Hemos estado trabajando muy duro, no te presiones- recomendó la tiradora y le paso un recipiente con agua a la rubia esta asentía.

Habían pasado tres días desde el encuentro con las criaturas en el rio, y desde que Lux desapareciera la noche siguiente a esa.

Como Quinn había esperado, la demaciana volvió al campamento sana y salva temprano esa mañana. Solo la vio intercambiar una mirada con su hermano, mas no dijo nada de donde había estado o lo que hizo, y nadie le cuestionó tampoco.

No volvió a alejarse de los demacianos desde ese momento y parecía genuinamente más concentrada en la misión.

"Como si hubiera concluido algo o resuelto por su cuenta lo que sea que estaba pasando" pensó la mayor analizando a la maga mientras bebía agua.

Lux, por su cuenta, sentía la mirada curiosa que estaba recibiendo, pero como venía haciendo en esos días, decidió ignorarla. El tiempo de dar explicaciones llegaría y no era este.

El mismo sentimiento tenia para con su hermano. Estaba claro para ella que le estaba fastidiando tanto misterio pero al mismo tiempo parecía entender que no era momento.

Miró hacia adelante y lo vio hablando con otro de los lideres, ambos hermanos se evitaban, pero como acababa de demostrar el mayor haciendo parar la marcha, estaba consiente de ella aun.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a estirarse, cuando sintió que al hacerlo algo caía de su bolsillo.

Miró al suelo siguiendo el sonido y encontró el cristal de oscuridad, se inclinó tomándolo inmediatamente, como si al hacerlo pudiera solucionar que se había quebrado y ahora solo quedaban piezas de él.

Lo contemplaba ahora en su palma, los fragmentos de cristal sin ningún tipo de brillo y arruinado no hacían nada, como venía desde hace tiempo, opacos y sin nada especial.

Lux suspiró ante la perdida y cerró su puño. Su curiosa cabeza hizo que no tardara en parecerle extraño que el sonido que escucho no era de cristales rompiéndose, sino solo cayendo.

Miró al suelo y en el sector donde había levantado los trozos había pasto.

-Quizás…- murmuró abriendo el puño de nuevo y viendo los fragmentos- ¿Ya estaba roto desde antes?... ¿Desde cuándo?

Cerró el puño y escondió los trozos con velocidad al sentir que todos a su alrededor se ponían en alerta.

Miró hacia varios lados hasta que entendió que los soldados estaban en guardia hacia un sector del lado derecho. Alguien se aproximaba.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!

Los gritos venían de ese lado y todos se relajaron un poco cuando descubrieron que era alguien de su mismo bando, uno de los centinelas.

El hombre estaba agitado y no se detuvo hasta llegar al frente de Garen y los demás líderes.

-¡Lo encontramos! ¡El pueblo! ¡Keveth!

-¿Qué dices?- cuestionó uno de los líderes. Todos ponían la misma atención y por alguna razón el corazón de Lux se disparó en angustia.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Garen de inmediato

-Al oeste, pasando el rio de división.

-¿Del lado noxiano?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Ellos están allí?

-No, señor, no vi a nadie, pero están las ruinas, no tengo ninguna duda, había una civilización, algo se levanta en esa parte.

-Bien, guíanos.

-Sí Lissandra ya está ahí no podremos contra sus mounstros- habló Lux luego de armarse de valor para interrumpir a su hermano, este no la miró- debemos acudir a los noxianos.

Ahora Garen si volteo a verla, dándole una mirada dura pero la rubia no se dejó intimidar.

-Sabes que no podemos contra Lissandra- insistió- los necesitamos en esto, te guste o no.

-Tu- llamó uno de los líderes, el más anciano, viendo que Garen no ordenaría tal cosa, pero cayendo en las palabras de la maga.

-¿Si, señor?- preguntó el soldado demaciano.

-Ve y cruza el rio, llévate a dos hombres, alerten a los noxianos y denle la ubicación- ordenó el anciano.

El soldado titubeo viendo a Garen pero este solo se volvió al centinela y lo invitó a que guiara la fila, sin oponerse, solo entonces el soldado salió acompañado de dos más, perdiéndose por el bosque.

* * *

-… un gran número de Demacianos se acercan al bosque.

Leblanc levantó la vista hacia el soldado que le hablaba.

-¿Qué tan cerca? ¿Desde qué lado?- indago la líder.

-Recibimos un mensaje de uno de nuestros infiltrados hace unos minutos- siguió informando el hombre pasándole ahora un pedazo de papel- varios kilómetros de las proximidades del bosque, esperan ingresar en él antes de que cayera la noche.

-Un pelotón guiados por su príncipe…- comentó Talon a su lado, leyendo el mensaje también.

-Afirmativo, Jarvan IV se encuentra con ellos, también entre los hombres a destacar esta Xin Zhao, es un pelotón bastante grande, si se suma a los demacianos que ya están en el bosque nos veremos superados en número.

-No es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos ¿O sí?- inquirió la mujer devolviendo el mensaje- no hemos dado con las ruinas y Lissandra ya sabe de nuestra presencia y la dee los demacianos en el bosque. Un mayor número de soldados abarcara más territorio y facilitara esa tarea. Me atrevo a decir también que la llegada de su príncipe alentara a esos idiotas a hacer un mejor trabajo, es algo bueno.

-Quizás…- contestó vagamente el soldado, poniéndose rígido al recibir una mirada dura de la otra mujer.

-¿Algo más?

-No, señora, nada más.

-Bien… no es necesario informar sobre esto de momento.

-Entiendo- terminó de decir y Leblanc con un ademan le dio permiso a retirarse. Miró a Talon esperando que este agregara algo, pero el muchacho se limitó a observar a los soldados en la distancia.

La líder sabía de sobra como ponía a los noxianos la sola idea de estar cerca de sus enemigos jurados, saber que ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones o quizás verse en desventaja contra ellos, despertaría aún más la necesidad de mostrarse superiores.

Más aun con la llegada de un nuevo soldado noxiano tan solo un par de días atrás.

"Es un idiota y siempre hace lo que quiere, se excusó diciendo solamente "Las mejores cosas se hacen esperar" pero tenerlo aquí supone un ventaja inigualable, debo admitir…y ayudara a contagiar a los demás con su idiotez y necesidad de lucirse. Puedo sacarle mucho provecho, solo espero que haga lo que deba hacer a tiempo y no antes."

-¡Mi Señora!

Leblanc salió de sus pensamientos, viendo acercarse apuradamente de nuevo al mismo soldado de hace unos momentos.

No muy lejos se encontraba Cassiopeia, quien había visto llegar ese mensaje con curiosidad y había estado esperando al soldado para sacarle información, pero quedo igual de sorprendida que los demás soldados cuando distinguió a tres hombres de Demacia acercándose con cautela hacia ellos.

El mensajero fue el primero en interceptarlos, no había ni un mínimo gesto de simpatía en sus rostros.

Desde la distancia veía como uno de los demacianos hablaba, pero imposible saber que decía.

-Esos tres sí que tienen agallas a venir hasta aquí.

Cassiopeia se perfiló un poco hacia Katarina, quien era la que había hablado, y volvió pronto a prestar su atención a los demacianos.

-No tantas agallas como cierta maga que se infiltró directamente a nuestra resistencia por un revolcón ¿Oh si?

-… No lo ibas a dejar pasar ¿No es cierto?

-No.

Cassiopeia supo de la presencia de Lux en la carpa de su hermana esa misma noche, pero decidió no interrumpir, aunque estuvo lo suficientemente atenta para ver como a la mañana siguiente la maga volvía a su lado del bosque siendo escoltada por la mayor.

Katarina pareció más enfocada en recuperarse y no notó ninguna señal de la rubia en esos días. Que anunciara que volvería a las filas de exploración tan rápidamente era una buena señal también.

"Nos eres inútil. Si algo nos ataca haz el favor de correr, solo serás una carga en el estado que estas, pero supongo que un par de ojos más a la causa vendría bien" Fueron las palabas de Leblanc cuando Katarina se sumó nuevamente.

Ambas chicas se dedicaron ahora solo a observar la interacción y vieron como el mensajero se alejaba de los demacianos en busca de su líder.

No tardó mucho para que la hechicera saliera a encarar a los demacianos, una corta charla entre ellos e hizo llamar a algunos líderes, todos atentos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Katarina a su hermana aun inmóvil en su lugar.

-No lo sé… pero parece serio.

La pequeña reunión se disolvió y uno de los hombres no tardo en encaminarse hacia donde estaban, no hacía falta preguntar, se les informó de inmediato.

-Los demacianos encontraron las ruinas.

* * *

Lux acompañó a los otros dos hechiceros enviados a hacer la primera exploración del lugar.

La ciudad era grande, entrando por un camino que daba hacia el rio, que fue lo que vio el centinela, hasta seguir por él ornamentado de pequeñas estatuas a los costados, llegando a una antigua y destruida entrada.

El pueblo, al igual que la entrada de piedra eran más que nada ruinas de casas y otros edificios no más grande que esos. El camino central desembocaba en el edificio más grande a la vista, una especie de templo con una larga escalera por subir para alcanzar su entrada.

Ninguno de los tres espías pudo sentir la presencia de alguien en la zona, y solo cuando se aseguraron de eso se dio el visto bueno para que el resto del ejército se adentrara.

El lugar le daba una mala sensación a todos los allí presente, como si el malestar del bosque que habían sentido en esos días se concentrara en el pueblo.

Aun con desconfianza los demacianos no tardaron en llevar su tarea de reconocimiento de inmediato.

Más temprano que tarde concentraron su mirada en el templo central. Lux junto con la mayoría de los soldados ingresaron en el edificio.

El lugar estaba totalmente corrompido por la naturaleza pero se distinguían los elementos de alabanza, como así también tres mesas de congregación y varias estatuas.

-Estoy seguro que si hay un lugar donde podrían estar la base de los artefactos, estaría aquí- dijo uno de los líderes, la mayoría de los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Buscaron con detenimiento por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente uno de los hechiceros se enfocó en una de las paredes.

Lux vio que ya varios hombres se congregaban allí y se acercó también.

Había dos huecos en una especie de tabla, los colores coincidían y la forma también con lo que ella recordaba de los artefactos.

-Destrúyanlo- ordenó sin más uno de los líderes y dos hechiceros levantaron su mano en contra de la pared, atacándola, elevando el polvo por todo el templo.

Lux no se sorprendió cuando al poder ver, comprobó que la pared estaba intacta sin ningún tipo de daño, solo la maleza del lugar sufrió la consecuencia del ataque de los magos, más las paredes parecían incluso más limpias y resistentes que antes.

"Como pensaba, una resistencia mágica envidiable" razonó Lux que ya desde que puso un pie en el pueblo sentía cierta distorsión en su magia.

Un estruendo de algo rompiéndose detrás de la congregación hizo que todos voltearan.

Garen levantó su espada luego de partir en dos una de las mesas solo con su arma y fuerza.

-Utilicen sus armas, eso bastara- habló el soldado con seguridad.

-Muy bien entonces- volvió a asentir el líder- tiren toda la pared de ser necesario, comiencen por…

Los soldados ya con sus armas empuñadas, se detuvieron ante la repentina pausa, observándolo para conseguir una respuesta.

En el pecho del demaciano una escarcha azul comenzaba a esparcirse desde el centro, llenando de sangre por debajo de ella, su cuerpo se elevó un poco en el aire mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir también desde su boca.

-Yo creo que no.

La voz se escuchó al mismo tiempo que Lissandra se materializaba a la par del anciano, soltándolo y dejando caer su cadáver al suelo

Al igual que ella, muchas criaturas comenzaron a materializarse en el templo. No llegaban a superar en número a los demacianos allí, pero si lo hacían en tamaño.

-Saquen a todos de aquí, y no permitan que entren- ordenó con claridad y los mounstros inmediatamente atacaron.

No les costó nada a las criaturas llevar a cabo su objetivo. Por más que los demacianos pusieron resistencias, nada podían hacer con la fuerza descomunal de aquellas bestias.

Apenas llegar afuera, buscando un posición más favorables con la cual hacerles frentes, Lux notó los cadáveres de los demás soldados que habían quedado fuera del templo, esto reducían sus posibilidades y los soldados vivos no tardaron en notarlo también.

Las criaturas de Lissandra no detuvieron su ataque pese al notorio control que comenzaban a tener sobre los demacianos.

Lux y los demás magos de sus filas no podían hacer la gran cosa ante la armadura de resistencia que llevaban, por lo que se limitaban a los hechizos de contención y protección a sus aliados. Los demás guerreros, Quinn y Garen entre ellos, trataban de provocar el mayor daño posible, pero el número de bestias y su tamaño hacían parecer de sus ataques lo mínimo.

Lux logró empujar a tiempo a Quinn cuando el enorme brazo de una de las bestias chocaba el suelo.

-Muévete- recomendó ayudándola a parar y buscar un lugar seguro.

De todos los allí presente, la maga consideraba a la tiradora una de las que más daño así a las bestias. Era imprescindible para ella mantenerla con vida y activa.

-¡Muévete!- volvió a gritar cuando una bestia se le paro en frente.

La corsaria con gran habilidad se giró y apuntó al mounstro, pero algo zumbando paso por frete de su cara y la de la maga.

Lux pudo ver la enorme hacha pasando, girando en el aire, dirigiéndose sin titubeos al centro de la cara del mounstro, entrando en su carne y saliendo despedida hacia arriba, tirando a la criatura al suelo, muerta.

La brillante arma siguió girando en el aire hasta caer en manos de su dueño.

-Muy lento, típico de los demacianos- anunció el tipo con una enorme sonrisa de burla- Draven les demostrara lo que es la velocidad.

El noxiano rio de su propia burla y comenzó a correr hacia las bestias sin esperar a los demás soldados que ya aparecían por el bosque, corriendo al encuentro.

Draven solo puso los ojos en las primeras tres criaturas que trataron de hacerle frente, tirando sus hachas sin detener su carrera y recuperándolas ya con las bestias en el suelo.

-No te confíes tanto, Draven- recomendó Talon llegando también para hacer frente a las criaturas, viendo como su compañero parecía más bien estarse luciendo más que asegurándose de batallaras.

Para tratar de callar su enorme boca, dos criaturas lo atacaron, una logrando embestirlo y sacándolo de combate momentáneamente.

-Oh chico, no sabes lo valioso que es lo que acabas de golpear- comentó el tirador poniéndose de pie mientras se tocaba la mandíbula, empuñando con rapidez sus hachas y atacando con fuerza a la criatura que lo lastimo, dejándola prácticamente en trozos- y no es Draven…

El noxiano se paró con determinación adelante del ejército, que ya estaban blandiéndose contra los mounstros, y empuñó sus armas.

-¡Es Draaaaaaven!

Ante la corrección el filo de las hachas al lanzarse rompieron el suelo mientras avanzaban, cortando todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso, llenando de tierra tanto a los soldados como a las criaturas.

Talon se cubrió el rostro, protegiéndolo su ojos de la mugre que se levantaba, al descubrirse vio que a su lado tenia a Cassiopeia.

-No voy a llamarle así- le aclaró a su hermana, lo que la hizo sonreír de lado mientras también se adentraba a batallar.

Lux quedó atontada de momentos al ver el increíble poder de los noxianos antes las bestias, las cuales poco a poco comenzaban a verse reducidas por los nuevos "refuerzos"

Su mirada no tardó en dar con algo que llamó su atención, una figura que se movía con gran destreza y velocidad entre los soldados y criaturas, dejando un color rojo por donde pasaba, no porque fuera sangre.

Katarina empuñaba solo una cuchilla, en la mano cuyo brazo Lux recordaba sano, pero eso quizás solo la hacía un poco menos letal que de costumbre, lo que aún era decir mucho.

Mientras Leblanc bloqueaba y reducía casi cualquier ataque sobre ella, Katarina y otro soldado aplicaban bastante daño sobre la bestia atontada.

-La magia no es fuerte contra esas cosas- comentó la Leblanc con tranquilidad, mientras dejaba que Katarina dañara a uno de los mounstros, el cual aun así seguía dando batalla.

-¿De repente te sientes inútil?- se burló la pelirroja lo que hizo sonreír a su superior.

-No que estés siendo de mucha ayuda tú tampoco- comentó viendo lo poco eficiente que era las cuchillas de Katarina en esa batalla.

Ató a uno de los mounstros con sus cadenas pero cuando Katarina quiso atacarlo deshizo el hechizo, dejando a la bestia libre de dar un certero manotazo a la pelirroja, arrogándola por los suelos.

En vez de mirar a la bestia que se abalanzaba sobre ella, clavo una mirada de rencor contra Leblanc, la cual solo se encogió de hombros con gracia.

Pensó en pararse y alejarse antes que otro golpe le llegara, pero delante de sus ojos aparecieron pequeñas esferas de luz. La bestia no pudo acercarse más porque varias explosiones bloquearon su paso, atontándola.

-¿Tomando una siesta?- preguntó Lux, llegando a su lado y extendiéndole una mano la cual la pelirroja tomó de inmediato.

-Es que estoy de aburrida…- comentó con ironía mientras se ponía de pie, sonriéndole luego.

Lux le devolvió el gestó, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo cayó en la presencia de Leblanc.

-Lissandra está en el templo- mencionó de repente con seriedad- tiene los dos artefactos y la base está allí.

-¿El templo?- preguntó la hechicera enarcando una ceja y Lux lanzó su vista al edificio con las enormes escaleras.

La noxiana no necesito más, en varios rápidos hechizos de teletransportacion su figura comenzó a subir las escaleras, esquivando a todos los mounstros en su camino.

Lux la vio hasta desaparecer atrás entre las sombras del edificio en la parte de arriba.

-No creo que pueda ella sola contra…- comenzó a decir, pero de repente una gran explosión se hizo adentro del templo, dejando nubes de tierra levantada por sus aperturas.

-Nunca subestimes a esa perra…- le recomendó la asesina- ¡Cuidado!

La noxiana empujó a Lux a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de otro mounstro.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez en el pueblo este… contra el troll?- preguntó la rubia y Katarina podía ver los haz de luz cerca de las extremidades de su atacante.

-¿Te refieres a esa vez cuando tuviste la brillante idea de apostar el único caballo que teníamos en un todo o nada?

-Ajam ¿Y recuerdas también que funcionó?- insistió y Katarina le sonrió de lado, poniéndose en posición de espera por la bestia.

-Lo recuerdo bien.

* * *

Lissandra renegaba de la presencia de la hechicera en el templo.

Leblanc se estaba burlando de ella, aparecía y desaparecía frente las narices de sus criaturas, demostrando lo imbécil y poco efectivas que estas eran al tratar de capturar a alguien tan escurridizo y minucioso como la noxiana.

Las repentinas y ensordecedoras explosiones, sumado a los controlados ataques que daba, solo empeoraban la situación para ella mientras trataba de descifrar porque no funcionaban los artefactos.

"¿Por qué no da resultado?" se cuestionaba, tratando de ignorar la tierra y la risa de Leblanc, ambas flotando en el aire con la misma molesta persistencia "Las partes están puestas en su sitio ¿Por qué no responden a mi poder?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?... ¿Por qué no vienen a mí?"

-Pareces frustrada…

Ante la burla la bruja de hielo no resistió más y dejo de atender a los artefactos, para hacerle frente a la noxiana.

Congelo todo el templo en un ataque de ira e irritabilidad, y la hechicera quedo con los pies clavados en el suelo.

-Me atrapaste- confesó Leblanc dándole media sonrisa, sin parecer realmente preocupada- aunque parece que no puedes decir lo mismo de las hermanas y su poder… parece que no llegas a llamarles la atención… que mal.

-Insolente- murmuró la bruja apretando la mandíbula- aquí no hay nadie más que yo capaz de comprender el sentimiento de rencor y venganza que ellas tienen… que buscan.

-No creo que piensen lo mismo- se siguió burlando la noxiana- te están ignorando totalmente.

-¡Cállate! Tú no tienes idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas… solo estas estorbando.

-Bueno… si no te apuras a que las hermanas te "reconozcan" no solo yo te estorbare- comentó despreocupada haciendo alusión a como afuera cada vez se escuchaba menos el ruido de las bestias.

-Mis criaturas son lo suficientemente fuertes para cubrirme- mencionó acercándose a la otra mujer-y yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacerme de los estorbos.

Lissandra paso sus afiladas uñas por el rostro de la asesina, pero esta le sonrió desafiante, haciendo que la bruja apretara sus dedos, dañando su carne, pero justo cuando creyó que la haría sangrar, Leblanc se esfumó en el aire.

Para cuando Lissandra sintió de nuevo su presencia lo primero que vio fue el centro de su báculo a la par de su rostro.

-Entonces hazme el favor de deshacerte de todos los estorbos y darme un pequeño… tiempo- comentó la noxiana haciendo estallar el rostro de Lissandra para luego expulsarla con fuerza afuera del templo.

El cuerpo de la bruja de hielo cayó por las escaleras, sin control, mientras sentía que su rostro le ardía.

Llego al pie de las escaleras, aun resintiéndose de la quemadura con ambas manos. Sus criaturas la rodearon en defensa y la bruja se reincorporó sintiendo el peligro.

Ahora que lo podía ver, no tardó en notar la pronta desventaja en la que ambos ejércitos la estaban poniendo, esto solo hizo que su enojo la cegara más al ver como sus planes se arruinaban.

-Mátenlos… ¡Mátenlos a todos!- ordenó dándole más fuerzas a sus bestias y estas a la orden, dejaron de defenderla para atacar a los soldados.

Cassiopeia había notado la presencia de la bruja como varios otros soldados, pero pocos se encontraban en posición de hacer algo contra ella mientras los mounstros siguieran persistiendo en atacar.

Pensó en Katarina, pero la vio también comprometida en sus propias luchas, verla combatir con una sola mano tampoco ayudaba a sus ideas.

Su vista cayó entonces en su hermano, quien ayudaba a otros soldados distrayendo a una de las bestias mientras los demás clavaban sus flechas y cuchillos en él.

-Si matamos a Lissandra esto se acaba de inmediato- fueron las palabras apenas llegó a Talon, el chico asintió.

-Te escucho.

-Puedo retenerla de momento, convertirla en piedra no servirá, su magia es demasiado poderosa para mí, pero quizás tus dagas sean suficiente.

-Mis dagas no están siendo capaz de penetrar las armaduras de estas cosas- negó su hermano poniendo atención a Lissandra y como esta mataba sin complicaciones a quien sea que tuviera en mira.

-Mi magia puede perforar el hielo corrompido.

Ambos hermanos se giraron a ver quién hablaban. Un demaciano, Talon lo reconoció como uno de sus líderes, un hombre de aspecto viejo, mirada cansada y sabia.

El hombre tenía empuñado un arco, pero por la edad y apariencia delgada era difícil darle crédito. Se puso la mano en su pecho y de este salió una luz azulada.

"Es un mago" pensó Cassiopeia al percibir el poder de la luz y la increíble cantidad de mana que salía de esta.

Talon cuestionó con la mirada a su hermana y esta asintió.

-Más vale que la ceguera que lleva no influya demasiado en su puntería, viejo- comentó el noxiano y desapareció del lugar.

"Detestó admitirlo, pero si el tipo es la mitad de bueno que la fastidiosa mocosa rubia, habrá que darle una oportunidad" pensó Cassiopeia al tiempo que enviaba miles de serpiente junto con ellas al encuentro de su objetivo.

Lissandra estaba tan concentrada en que su hielo se incrustara en el corazón del soldado que estaba matando que tardo en notar las serpientes que envolvían sus piernas, presionándolas.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?- preguntó Cassiopeia apareciéndose en frente de su cara mientras con fuerza trataba de romper el hielo que protegían las piernas de Lissandra con su propia extremidad.

-Pierdes el tiempo tratando de petrificarme con una mirada que no puedo ver, maldita imbécil- le escupió la maga y Cassiopeia sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser embargado de un frio profundo, debilitándola- hare que esa sangre fría se convierta en hielo.

Pero antes de que la bruja pudiera poner las manos encima de Cassiopeia algo le aprisiono los brazos por detrás de su espalda.

-No lo harás- comentó Talon apareciendo detrás de ella.

Lissandra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El cuerpo de Cassiopeia se deslizó con naturalidad hacia abajo al tiempo que una flecha llegaba directo a su pecho, penetrando la armadura de su prenda limpiamente.

Las criaturas dejaron de atacar a los soldados y se retorcieron lanzados chirridos descomunales desde su interior. Algunas huyendo lejos del pueblo, hacia el bosque, otras cayendo al suelo desconsoladas, sumisas, muriendo.

Uno a uno, los noxianos y demacianos pusieron su atención en Talon, que sostenía ahora el cuerpo de Lissandra.

El viejo líder de Demacia se acercó a los hermanos Du Couteau y con un gesto exagerado saco su flecha del cadáver, arrancando el corazón de Lissandra, exponiéndolo a la vista de todos.

-¡Victoria!- gritó aun elevándolo más, los demacianos festejaron con él.

Talon se reunió a un lado con Cassiopeia, viendo al viejo hablar en palabras fuertes y solemnes. Algo en su interior se revolvía mientras observaba a su alrededor, pero el viejo parecía totalmente ajeno a la tensión que estaba percibiendo.

-¡Hoy! Hemos demostrado nuevamente… que el mal no tomara a Runaterra… ¡Mientras queden valientes como nosotros para defenderla!

-Talon…- murmuró Cassiopeia a su hermano, sintiéndolo también.

-Lo sé…- contestó su hermano, y por alguna razón comenzó a buscar a Katarina, como si su hermana mayor fuera la solución.

-¡Hoy!- siguió con su monologo el viejo demaciano- la victoria de la virtud, se hizo presente para nosotros, ante la codicia y el vicio de…

El viejo orador no pudo seguir hablando un impresionante dolor se apoderaba de su costado, al mirar hacia abajo, pudo observar el filo de un hacha que salía de su estómago, y frente a su atenta mirada esta subió un poco más, haciendo más grande la herida.

-Hablas mucho, viejo- escuchó que le decía alguien desde atrás- estas durmiendo a la audiencia.

Draven entonces sacó con brusquedad su hacha y el demaciano cayó hacia adelante, siendo rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre. El tirador apoyo uno de sus pies en el trasero del cadáver, y ya con la flecha y el corazón de Lissandra en su poder, se dirigió a los soldados.

-Estos estúpidos demacianos quieren hacer ver que ellos salvaron a todos ¡Oh, los héroes de Valoran!- se burló el noxiano- No, no, no, no- negó con una sonrisa burlona- dejen que Draven les cuente como es la verdadera historia.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Katarina desde atrás, Lux no estaba muy lejos de ella.

-Katarina- murmuró y la noxiana le puso atención. La maga miraba a su alrededor y ella la imitó.

Podía entender que era lo que le preocupaba. Los noxianos cercanos empuñaban sus armas y tenían gestos burlones y provocativos en sus rostros, los demacianos miraban con odio y sin ni un rastro de júbilo por la victoria conseguida ahora.

-¡La verdadera historia! ¡Contada por el glorioso Draven es…!- siguió narrando haciendo una pausa dramática- que los demacianos patéticamente trataron de ser los héroes pero los mataron a toditos toditos… y tuvieron que venir los fabulosos e increíbles noxianos a salvar el día.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- bramó un soldado con vestimentas azules acercándose a Draven- ¡Toda Valoran sabrá la verdad! ¡No las ridículas mentiras de un mugroso y presumido noxiano!

-No, no, no, no- lo interrumpió Draven con gracia moviendo su cabeza- los muertos no hablan.

El demaciano abrió la boca, con la expresión en rabia, dispuesto a discutir, pero su expresión se transformó en pánico y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo palidecieron. El rostro se le lleno de venas negras y antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo la muerte ya lo había fulminado.

Una hechicera de sonrisa maliciosa estaba parada justo detrás de él, sonriendo a Draven, que asintió en aprobación.

-Mucho mejor… ahora… ¿En qué iba?- preguntó mirando sin mucho interés el corazón- ah sí… "Y mataron a toditos toditos los demacianos"- recordaba su relato y dio una mirada a los allí reunido, rascándose la barbilla, como si algo no encajara- parece que debemos ayudar a esta fabulosa historia muchachos- anuncio y guardando el corazón entre sus ropas empuño de nuevos sus hachas- mátenlos a todos.

* * *

Leblanc sonrió al escuchar como los sonidos de guerra entraban en el templo, dejando que su concentración se dirigiera a estos por algunos minutos.

"Justo lo que se puede esperar de una situación como esta" pensó pasando su báculo de una mano a otra "pero dejemos que los niños se embarren en sus juegos… y nosotros los adultos… hablemos de cosas más importantes"

Volvió a ver a los artefactos puestos en su lugar, tratando de averiguar cómo despertar su poder.

Sabía que tenía tiempo mientras sus peones entretenían a los demacianos, inclusive en el mejor de los escenarios esta solo sería una victoria de Noxus más, pero se llevaría aparte un premio que ninguna otra batalla hubiera conseguido si lograba lo que se proponía.

* * *

Quinn quería acercarse a Draven. Tenía el mismo odio hacia él que los demás demaciano que vieron como le arrebataba la vida por la espalda a uno de sus más antiguos y queridos líderes, sin honor, sin ningún tipo de gloria, inclusive pisando su cadáver y burlándose luego.

Sin embargo parece que varios de sus colegas tuvieron la misma idea de venganza y luchaban contra él, pero el tirador era muy bueno y contaba con varios soldados de su parte.

Los demacianos perdían más de lo que ganaban tratando de vengar a su líder. Sin mencionar que los demás de sus compañeros estaban demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir a los ataques de sus enemigos.

-¡Lux!- la llamó Quinn viendo a la maga en aprietos contra tres noxianos. Parecía que trataba de defender a un soldado aliado herido de sus enemigos, pero no los atacaba, simplemente los ataba y trataba de alejar- ¡Lux!

La maga tarde interpretó la advertencia, un hombre robusto, del doble de su tamaño la embistió con su escudo, arrogándola lejos y haciendo que sus hechizos se desvanecieran.

Apenas estuvieron libres, los hombres alzaron sus lanzas contra el soldado herido, mutilándolo en el acto. Pusieron su atención entonces en la atontada rubia, que aún se resentía del dolor en el suelo, pero antes de que el primer hombre en alcanzarla pudiera golpearla, una certera flecha le perforó la frente, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- le regañó Quinn poniéndose en frente de ella, atacando a los otros hombres que se acercaban.

Sin embargó a la maga le costaba entrar en razón. Veía confundida lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Observaba a sus colegas matando a los noxianos, y a estos acabando con la vida de ellos en cuanto podían.

Encontró a Katarina a varios metros de donde estaba. No llevaba su típica sonrisa de cuando luchaba, ni siquiera parecía intimidante ahora. Daba la impresión de que ni siquiera quería estar allí.

Por más que los soldados la atacaban, la noxiana se limitaba a esquivarlos y empujarlos. Un gesto de fastidio se le formaba cada vez que un nuevo ataque amenazaba en su contra.

No fue hasta que una enorme espada casi le da en la cabeza que realmente puso atención.

Miró a los ojos a quien la había empuñado y se encontró con unos azules increíblemente familiar para ella ahora… pero solo el color, ya que la mirada que se le ofrecía era una cargada de odio, que pese al pelo castaño que se caía en frente de esta, no dejaba de enfocarla.

Garen levantó de nuevo la espada, apuntando con su punta el lugar donde estaba Katarina, en claro desafío contra ella.

La asesina se posiciono de lado, mirándolo. Entre todo el ruido de armas golpeándose alrededor y gritos, sabía que el demaciano tenía algo pendiente contra ella.

Le dio una última mirada seria al guerrero y luego con gran habilidad se echó hacia atrás, perdiéndose en la batalla, sin mostrar ningún interés en su enfrentamiento.

Garen sintió la ofensa de ser echado de menos y molesto la persiguió, pero en su camino ya se opusieron otros noxianos, los cuales requirieron su atención y destreza para deshacerse de ellos.

-¡Te necesito!

El grito de Quinn finalmente cobró sentido en la cabeza de Lux, haciendo que de alguna forma volviera a la realidad en al que estaban, y justo en ese momento, su amiga, la chica que había luchado a su lado incontable veces, estaba en desventaja peleando contra dos noxianos lo suficientemente fuerte para ella.

La maga se puso de pie, apuntando con determinación a uno de los guerreros, y su hechizo le dio en el pecho, haciéndolo volar lejos de Quinn.

A Talon no le tomó mucho tiempo ver que ambas mujeres comenzaban a hacer gran daño al numeroso ejército que se le presentaba.

Tuvo la oportunidad clara de atacar a Lux cuando se aproxima con sigilo a su lugar, pero prefirió dejarla de momento y enfocarse en la corsaria que disparaba con una puntería mortal a quienes la rodeaban.

Quinn no tuvo oportunidad cuando la cuchilla le perforó el antebrazo sin previo aviso, y sin siquiera poderse cubrirse recibió un puñetazo en la cara que la envió directo al suelo.

El noxiano no perdió el tiempo y empuño sus cuchillas, nuevamente listo a atacar de forma definitiva, cuando sintió inmovilizados sus brazos.

El chico miró con ira a Lux, arrepintiéndose de no haberla atacado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Por favor, no hagas esto- pidió la maga, dispuesta a retirar el hechizo apenas hiciera entrar en razón al noxiano, pero este solo trató de zafarse con fuerza- deja de…

Pero sus palabras murieron al escuchar un rugido de batalla. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando una enorme espada golpeo con su filo al muchacho.

Su hechizo de atadura se desvaneció al tiempo que la cabeza se le desprendía del cuerpo, rodando por el suelo sin ninguna gracia. Descansando en un charco de barro a los pocos metros.

Lux solo atinó a volver su vista al cuerpo decapitado y como este caía al suelo mientras Garen levantaba su espada, con la vista embravecida buscando entre los soldados sin reparar más en Talon.

De repente para Lux el sonido de la batalla a su alrededor desapareció y fue invadida de un terrible temor y atontamiento, se sentía descompuesta.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó, no segura de sí las palabras habían salido de su boca.

Su mirada siguió a la de Garen y no muy lejos pudo ver a Cassiopeia. La mujer tenía la mirada perdida en donde se encontraban, parecía tan atontada como ella. A su costado Katarina empujaba a un demaciano, sacándolo de combate. No tardó en reparar en su hermana e imitarla.

Veía a la pelirroja jadeando por el esfuerzo de la lucha, quizás por el mismo motivo que tardaba en asimilar lo que sus ojos veían aun, pero cuando lo hicieron entró en el mismo estado de shock.

Se la veía tensa, de pie, con ambos brazos colgando a los costados, los ojos bien abiertos, como si un espanto se hubiera llevado su vida.

Garen le dio un golpe secó a su espada, limpiando la sangre de esta y la volvió a empuñar. Esto hizo que la pelirroja reaccionara de una forma extraña.

Comenzando a caminar hacia él en un principio, aun con el rostro inexpresivo, pero a medida que sus pasos se hicieron veloces este fue cambiando, desfigurándose en rabia y dolor, corría, gritaba.

-¡Katarina, no!- gritó Lux poniéndose de pie, tratando de interponerse, pero la habitual velocidad de la noxiana la esquivó sin más, llegando a chocar con el gran cuerpo del demaciano con tanta fuerza que lo empujó varios metros hacia atrás.

Garen en pocos movimientos pudo embestir a la chica con su hombro, haciéndose lugar para ponerse en ofensiva, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso miles de gruesas serpientes lo embistieron también.

Su cuerpo siguió siendo empujado a través del pueblo, saliendo de él, entrando en el bosque donde una precipitada bajada lo tomo por sorpresa, cayendo y golpeándose en el trayecto.

El demaciano luchó contra las serpientes, zafando a tiempo cuando diviso el filo de unas cuchillas cayendo sobre él, girando sobre su cuerpo al momento que Katarina caía sobre el lugar donde antes estaba.

Era lo que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo, la oportunidad de hacer justicia por todos esos días y noche de sufrimiento en donde no sabía nada más que su hermana había quedado a manos de sus peores enemigos.

Y ahora, enfrente, la causante de todos esos males solo tenía ojos para él, y no tardó nada en pararse y correr nuevamente, dispuesta a matarlo.

Katarina daba violentos y potentes ataques con ambas cuchillas, aun con el brazo destruido, repercutiendo cada vez que su hoja chocaba, no le importaba. En su mente el dolor y el aturdimiento superaban con creces cualquier otra cosa que pasara.

Una explosión al lado suyo la distrajo unos momentos. No era un ataque enviado hacia ella, Cassiopeia había sido el objetivo, y su hermana caía por el suelo del bosque.

Solo la contempló escasos segundos para darse cuenta que Lux había sido la que trataba de anularla, no le importó más y volvió a atacar a Garen.

-¡Por favor, no quiero hacer esto!- trató de razonar Lux. Había visto a la medio mujer apunto de entrometerse en la pelea de su hermano con la pelirroja y trató de evitarlo haciéndole el menor daño posible.

Aplicó ataduras sobre las muñecas de la noxiana, pero ya comenzaba a sentir muy débil la magia en ella. La miraba que recibía de la mujer era una cargada de odio, pero inclusive así Lux podía notar las lágrimas de bronca y desesperación que manchaban sus mejillas.

Cassiopeia se retorcía tratando de zafarse de su hechizo, desde su garganta salían sonidos de lamento y frustración.

La maga no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella y razonar que Katarina estaba pasando por lo mismo.

De repente la medio mujer largo un grito de dolor, y Lux vio como una flecha le atravesaba la cola, haciéndola sangrar. Quinn apareció a su lado apuntándole nuevamente.

-¡No!- gritó empujando con sus manos el dispositivo, haciendo que la demaciana fallara la siguiente flecha, y con este gesto, las ataduras se desvanecieron y Cassiopeia se deslizó en busca de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le reclamó Quinn.

-¡Ya basta de esto! ¡Basta! ¡Ella está sufriendo! ¡¿No lo ves?!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- cuestionó con enojo- ¡Tratan de matar a Garen!

Lux apretó la mandíbula y miró en busca de su hermano. Entre los árboles y las ruinas de runas y estatuas por el lugar, este seguía batallando contra Katarina, y se notaba una clara ventaja a favor del Demaciano, la cual la asesina parecía importarle nada.

Garen levantó su espada en un momento de ventaja, pero fue golpeado en su estómago por magia, frustrando su ataque.

Reconoció el hechizo al tiempo que su hermana aparecía en frente de Katarina. Lo miraba con seriedad y, pese a que ya jadeaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, trataba de verse segura.

Trató de aclararse para hablar, cuando la vista de Garen paso atrás suyo, al voltearse Lux vio como Quinn trataba de atacar a la pelirroja.

Katarina solo tuvo que tirar una daga cerca de ella y apareció al lado de la tiradora. No la cortó con sus cuchillas ni trató de apuñalarla como se esperaría, solo entró a darle puñetazos en el rostro, de una manera tan bruta y torpe que la demaciana cayó al suelo, donde la pelirroja siguió atacando su rostro con su puño.

Lux quedó por momentos anonadada de lo que veía, nunca había visto a la asesina tan fuera de ella, en su mirada solo reinaba el odio y la necesidad de venganza mientras que sin control buscaba hacer el mayor daño posible.

Se acercó a ella volando, y ese fue el único momento que uso la magia, pues trató de apartarla de Quinn con sus propias manos.

Recibió varios golpes de la pelirroja, con su codo y hombro, que trataba de deshacerse del agarre que sentía en su espalda.

Garen aprovechó el momento, buscando sacar ventaja de la obstrucción que provocaba su hermana, pero esta misma, al verlo acercarse, le disparó de nuevo.

Katarina puso atención nuevamente al demaciano, y dejó a Quinn, sacando una de sus dagas para buscar su venganza, pero nuevamente Lux se tiró sobre ella tratando de frenarla.

No le importó. La agarró del brazo y la arrojó hacia un lado. La espalda de la rubia chocó contra una enorme runa y Katarina le tomó la muñeca, haciendo que su mano se abriera pegada a la piedra, en un certero movimiento clavó su cuchilla en la palma de la rubia y el metal traspaso la carne y la roca, dejándola clavada.

Lux gritó por el dolor pero rápidamente la pelirroja le llamó su atención para que la mirara. Sus ojos estaban justos en frente de los suyos y, como la demaciana había adivinado antes, estaban cargados del mismo sentimiento de Cassiopeia.

-No te metas en esto- le habló claro con la mandíbula totalmente tensa.

Su mirada dejó la de los ojos azules, al escuchar que a sus espalda alguien se aproximaba. Viró justo a tiempo cuando la espada de Garen cayó en su lugar.

-¡Yo soy tu rival!- espetó el mayor, persiguiendo nuevamente a la asesina.

La maga trató inmediatamente de retirar la cuchilla pero le fue imposible, inclusive en un segundo y tercer intento.

Su desesperación creció al ver que ahora no solo Katarina, sino también Cassiopeia, se enfrentaban a su hermano en un dos contra uno.

Miró el cuerpo de Quinn a lo lejos. Era imposible saber si seguía con vida, todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y no se movía para nada.

Garen se vio pronto envuelto de varias serpientes que clavaban sus colmillos en su carne, aferrándose a él, disminuyendo su movimiento. Haciendo que cada vez sea más difícil evitar las dagas de Katarina.

Un sentimiento de impotencia e injusticia lo invadió cuando las mismas criaturas destruían sus brazos, llenándolo de un veneno que le quemaba por debajo de su piel.

Estaba perdiendo ante las hermanas, y una clara señal de eso fue cuando la asesina se vio libre de clavar su cuchillo al lado de su cuello, logrando que soltara su espada para cubrirse la herida, arrodillándose ante la presión de las serpientes.

Katarina retiró el cuchillo y lo volvió a empuñar con ambas manos, teniendo la nuca del soldado expuesta.

-¡Es mi hermano!

El grito de Lux le llegó de una manera extraña, pero de entre todos los sonidos que la rodeaban, y de su propio aturdimiento, pudo entender eso.

De repente el sentimiento de odio y rencor fueron removidos de manera dolorosa siendo suplantando por una enorme tristeza y desasosiego tan pesado que hicieron que su pecho se contrajera. Un sentimiento de responsabilidad, culpa, y el recuerdo de su hermano en la casa Du Couteau golpearon su memoria sin previo aviso, haciendo titubear el cuchillo en sus manos.

-¡Por favor, no lo hagas!- insistió Lux llorando sin tapujo- ¡Es mi hermano!

La pelirroja se alejó de Garen unos pasos, sintiéndose atontada, comenzaba a ver borroso pero aun así trató de encontrar a su hermana con la mirada, como si ella pudiera ayudarle en el atontamiento que se le presentaba de repente.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Cassiopeia, pero la pelirroja entró en conciencia muy tarde, ya tenía a Garen justo enfrente suyo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó sin siquiera pensarlo, por entrenamiento, esquivando el primer y segundo ataque, pero la inusual desconcentración que la invadía hizo que un sorpresivo golpe con la empuñadura de la espalda le diera de lleno en el hombro, haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como la quebradura mal curada se abría dejando que el dolor se expandiera a todo su cuerpo.

El demaciano levantó con ambas manos su espada, listó para ejecutar a la asesina, que ahora se encontraba totalmente inofensiva sosteniendo con dolor el hombro en agonía.

Hubiera logrado su cometido de no ser por una fuerza descomunal que amarro sus brazos, algo viscoso que trataba de estrangularlo ahora en todo su cuerpo. Las serpientes incluso lograron levantarlo del suelo y perfilarlo mientras Cassiopeia lo agarraba del rostro con fuerza, obligándolo a mirarla.

La medio mujer sentía el increíble poder del odio en su mirada como nunca antes, y concentró hasta la más ínfima porción de su magia en la mirada cuando busco los ojos azules del mayor.

Garen se quejó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, le picaba el rostro, le ardía.

Gastar tanta energía en el último hechizo hicieron que las serpientes perdieran su fuerza y entonces pudo zafarse de tan fuerte presión sobre él.

Cassiopeia cayó al suelo, débil, y desde esa posición miró a su hermana, que lo había contemplado todo.

Katarina también observó el momento en que Garen empuñó su espada en contra de la débil noxiana, y solo impulsada por el peso de su hermandad se tiró hacia él.

No podía usar para nada su brazo herido, pero con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en vida se abrazó al cuello del demaciano, desviando su atención de Cassiopeia. Trataba de arañarle la cara, siendo consiente del patético daño que hacía, mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas el cuello o su oreja.

Garen tambaleaba con la pelirroja encima, pero no tardó mucho en agarrar sus ropas con una de sus manos y echarla hacia adelante con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda chocara con brusquedad contra el suelo en un ruido seco.

Al enfocar su vista, lo primero que vio Katarina, fue el rostro del demaciano, de piedra, quebrándose de a poco, su cuerpo se movía levantando su espada, dispuesto a culminar su objetivo.

Katarina entendiendo la voluntad inquebrantable de su adversario. Su cabeza solo pudo relacionarlo con Lux y como se le parecía, y ese último pensamiento solo la hizo sonreír.

-¡Justicia!

Lux, desde la distancia, vio caer la enorme espada desde el cielo, estremeciendo el suelo a su alrededor y quebrándolo. Hundiendo a todo el sector en un enorme hueco.

El polvo lo cubrió todo por varios segundos y cuando este se desvaneció la maga no pudo encontrar a nadie.

* * *

El anochecer llegó en sus tonos anaranjados y oscuros. El sol aún no se escondía pero las ruinas ya se envolvían en largas sombras.

Lux ya no tenía voz para seguir gritando por ayuda, ya no lo hacía más. Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero hacia un buen tramo que se había convencido de que nadie vendría por ella.

Ya no escuchaba los sonidos de batallas en el centro del pueblo, en algún lugar detrás de donde estaba. Pero no se preguntaba el porqué de esto.

Su mente, agotada, solo tenía fuerzas para seguir tratando de retirar el cuchillo de su mano.

Lo había intentado todo. Inclusive explotar el cuchillo y el la piedra, pero su magia no era tan fuerte ahora y el dolor hacia un buen trabajo desenfocándola.

Se sentía patética tratando de retirar el cuchillo con su mano libre, la cual ya tenía varios tajos por los esfuerzos.

Miró con detenimiento la herida, su cabeza finalmente concluyo que el cuchillo no iba a ceder y la piedra no iba a romperse.

El cuchillo le atravesaba justo la mitad de la palma en forma trasversal, por debajo de la separación del dedo mayor y anular. De repente era muy claro lo que tenía que hacer y apoyo su frente en la piedra, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Se agarró la muñeca con su mano libre y, conteniendo la respiración, empezó a empujar su mano hacia abajo.

El dolor la hizo estremecer al momento que largaba bufidos pesados de su boca. Viendo su mano nuevamente, notando que solo se lastimaba más, pero no avanzaba.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y ahora no solo tiraba con su mano, sino con todo cuerpo hacia abajo.

Su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada dejaba escapar la saliva junto con gruñidos por el esfuerzo que hacía.

Sentía como la carne de su mano se desgarraba y puso aún más fuerza, negándose a hacer esto de nuevo, tirando de una buena vez y para todas lo que quedara, hasta que finalmente cayó al sueño de rodilla, ya liberada.

Se abrazó la mano inmediatamente, encogiéndose lo más que podía como si eso apaciguara el dolor. Se mantuvo tensa y lamentándose por varios minutos.

No le quedaban fuerzas para curarse y solo trató en distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera la incesante sensación de tener su mano destruida.

Se arrancó parte de su uniforme y vendo con fuerza su mano. La tela se tiñó de oscuridad en nada, pero por lo menos Lux evito ver el daño que había sufrido y de alguna forma huir de la impresión que tenía.

Se obligó a pararse y volver su vista. El enorme hueco en el suelo seguía allí. Dejaba ver que en realidad parecían haber estado todo este tiempo arriba de una especie de sótano, podía ver estatuas y diseños con el mismo estilo que decoraba el pueblo de Keveth.

No tardó más en descender al lugar.

Estaba oscuro y la naturaleza había hecho de las suyas corrompiendo todo lo que podía. Al fondo se dejaba ver una apertura grande, donde la escasa luz de lo que quedaba del día pasaba, podía escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo, inclusive ella misma caminaba por una superficie cubierta de agua.

Dio unos cuantos pasos adentrándose, observando el lugar. Le daba la impresión de estar en una especie de templo, distinguía estatua a los costados y una gran mesa de ceremonia se dejaba ver en el centro.

Pisó mal en la superficie que no se dejaba ver y terminó de rodillas, mojándose.

Incomoda, cansada y adolorida, levantó su cabeza observando desde esa posición, buscando.

Una figura no iba de acuerdo a las demás, y se la quedo viendo por un largo momento. Con dolor bajó su cabeza entendiendo de que se trataba, y se puso de pie largando palabras inentendibles para cualquiera, mientras se acercaba tambaleante a la figura.

La figura de piedra de Garen se encontraba a un costado. De un color yeso pálido, de rodillas en el suelo extendiendo una mano hacia su enorme espada, la única cosa de él que no había sido convertido en piedra. A la figura le faltaba su otro brazo y la rodilla derecha estaba quebrada.

-¿Garen?- preguntó la rubia al llegar al frente de su rostro. La estatua tenía los ojos abiertos, totalmente blanco como el resto del cuerpo y una expresión contrariada- ¿Garen?- volvió a preguntar Lux apoyando sus manos, ambas, en el rostro, manchando al figura de yeso con sangre- ¿Garen?

Lo sabía. No tenía ninguna duda, ni siquiera esperanza. Su hermano no le contestaría a su nombre nunca más.

Lo entendía desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero no llegaba a asimilarlo, solo atinó a pensar cómo sacarlo de esa oscuridad. No quería dejarlo solo. Iban a salir juntos de allí, esa era la idea.

Lux había pensado tanto como le iba a decir todo cuando salieran de allí, cuando vuelvan a Demacia. Sabía que se iba a tener que armar de valor, pero le iba a decir la verdad.

Tenía ya en su cabeza la imagen de su hermano dándole una mirada de desaprobación luego de confesarle todo. Sabía que era grave todo lo que había pasado, pero tenía la esperanza de que quizás, con el tiempo, Garen le perdone, como había hecho tantas otras veces solo por tener "debilidad" por su hermana pequeña.

Había pensando tanto en él cuando ambos llegaran a Demacia.

-¿Garen?- volvió a llamarlo apoyando su frente en la fría frente de la estatua- Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos…- pero nada en el lugar se movió- debemos llegar a Demacia para que me regañes, sé que quieres hacerlo- dijo dándole una sonrisa amarga- no me importa, está bien, lo merezco, regresemos a Demacia.

Inspeccionaba el rostro de cerca, pero absolutamente nada se movía en él, solo su sangre que se escurría por la mejilla que acariciaba.

-Por favor… no sé qué voy a decirles a papá y mamá- confesó y su mirada se empaño al instante- tú eras el que salía con las excusa, nunca fue buena en eso… ¿Garen?

Lux dejó de mirar el rostro muerto y se abrazó a la incómoda piedra desde el cuello. El dolor y la angustia suplantaron con facilidad su dolor físico y cansancio.

Se quedó abrazando la estatua pensando en que ni siquiera quería salir de ese oscuro lugar.

Escuchaba el caer de las aguas en la entrada, aparte de eso, sus sollozos era lo único que retumbaba en el templo. Solo cuando estos cesaron un nuevo sonido comenzó a predominar.

Una gota cayendo en el agua. Una cada tantos segundos. De manera persistente y en la mente de la chica lo razonó como normal.

La superficie de todo el lugar estaba cubierto por esa fina capa de agua y arriba de ella estaba el bosque y los escombros.

Aun así se alejó finalmente del cuello de su hermano y buscó el sonido.

Podía ver en las ondas en la superficie que era interrumpida por esas gruesas gotas. Su mirada no se detuvo allí. Aun por la oscuridad, se podía ver que el agua se teñía de rojo en ese sector, las gotas lo hacían. Las mismas que caían desde un brazo que colgaba.

-Katarina- murmuró la rubia poniéndose de pie al instante acercándose como podía hasta el lugar.

La pelirroja estaba encima de una estatua del templo, su cuerpo colgaba espalda abajo con la mano extendida y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. No se movía y por unos momentos hasta que se acercó, Lux creyó que no respiraba.

Con mucho cuidado la maga logró bajarla de la piedra y lograr acomodarla en el suelo, procurando elevar un poco su cuello. Ya en esta posición pudo ver el horrible estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo.

La noxiana volvía a tener el sector de la clavícula destruida, de donde la sangre había manchado toda la ropa, pero aún más alarmante era la enorme herida que recorría desde su cuello hacia todo el costado, casi llegando a la cintura.

Lux había movido un poco sus ropas para ver mejor esta última y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y taparse la boca cuando comprobó la profundidad. Acomodó las prendas de nuevo tratando de ocultar lo grave del asunto.

Se concentró entonces en su rostro. Tenía uno de los ojos cerrados, el de la cicatriz, donde la sangre había cubierto todo ese sector desde la frente hacia abajo, imposible saber si lo tenía sano o solo lo cerraba para protegerse de la mugre. El otro ojo estaba semi abierto, mirando hacia arriba. Respiraba por la boca de manera extraña.

-Mate a Talon- dijo de repente la asesina, de manera débil pero Lux notaba el pesar en cada palabra- fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso- contestó de inmediato entendiendo que el dolor en ese pensamiento era mayor del que su cuerpo sufría- no fue así.

Katarina la miró y sonrió amargamente, luego su vista se posó atrás del hombro Lux, donde sabía que se encontraba el cadáver de Garen.

-Lo lamento…- dijo y la demaciana supo al instante a que se refería.

-Cállate- pidió tratando de acomodarle el cabello- no fue tu culpa…

La pelirroja llevó su mano señalando con un dedo tembloroso la venda que cubría la totalidad de la mano.

-Perdón…- se siguió disculpando.

Lux suspiró ante la mirada de culpa que recibía, no era justo, ella se sentía aún más responsable por todo y no se estaba disculpando.

-Está bien, no me importa- terminó diciendo de manera que la noxiana calmara su pesar- ahora no hables, guarda esa energía… empezare a curarte ¿Ok?

Y por más que esas fueron sus palabras, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, examinó de nuevo la herida que la atravesaba, y posó su mano en esta, mandando lo que le quedaba de energía para curarle.

Tomó como una buena señal el brillo luminoso de su palma, lo que significaba que aun por lo menos le quedaba energía, que podría tratar de hacer algo, intentarlo.

La mano ensangrentada de Katarina interrumpió su labor, posándose sobre el dorso de la suya. Lux dejó de mirar la herida para buscar su rostro, en busca de respuestas. La pelirroja le seguía sonriendo, aunque en su mirada se marcaba cierta pena.

-Está bien- le murmuró mientras su pulgar, con dificultad, trataba de acariciar la piel de su mano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender- no, no, claro que no está bien. Cállate- contestó de mal humor y puso ambas manos en la herida ahora, concentrándose aún más de ser posible.

-Lux…

-¡Cállate!- gritó aún más enojada, mientras su vista se empañaba, pero podía ver que el brillo en sus palmas crecía con su determinación.

-Escúchame- pidió la noxiana, y su garganta se obstruyo de momento, haciéndola toser. Su cuerpo se llenó de dolor solo con esto, pero en vez de renegar por su situación, mantuvo la sonrisa- tienes que salir de aquí, Lux.

La maga hizo oído sordo a esto y siguió concentrándose, lo que le causo gracia a Katarina, reconociéndola tan cabeza dura como ella.

Miró hacia arriba, en el techo de la caverna aparecían el reflejo de las luces provocados por la magia de Lux y el agua que las rodeaba.

-¿Sabes?- habló con calma, estaba familiarizada con el sabor a sangre, no le molestaba ahora tampoco sentirlo en su boca- es una lástima… me hubiera gustado visitarte en esa ciudad que me hablaste.

Lux no contestó a esto. Veía como la luz de sus manos se opacaba al mancharse cada vez más de sangre. En su cabeza algo zumbaba con fuerza y sentía que perdía su concentración.

-Lo estuve pensando desde que lo dijiste…- siguió comentando vagamente la pelirroja- que quizás podría escaparme cada tanto de Noxus y de sus… cosas… podría visitarte, podría quedarme unos días contigo… y regresar luego… creo… creo que me hubiera gustado.

-¡Entonces hazlo!- la interrumpió con enojo, dejando de ver la herida encarándola- ¡Eso suena bien! ¡Haz eso! Cuando todo esto acabe ¡Ven a visitarme! ¡Amaría que me visitaras! ¡Hazlo!

Katarina se sorprendió por los repentinos gritos y mirada segura que recibía. Pero luego de apreciar ese rostro algunos segundos, le fue evidente el temor que trasmitía y como los labios de la rubia temblaban.

Trató de brindarle una sonrisa cálida y se las ingenió para que su mano se acercara a su rostro. Al tocar su mejilla, sus dedos ensuciaron la piel de sangre, y le pareció una pena.

-No llores- le pidió y se lamentaba no poder mover más eficientemente su mano para limpiarle el rostro- estoy realmente cansada de hacerte llorar.

-¡Entonces deja de hablar!- le pidió con enojo- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas como si te estuvieras despidiendo! ¡Esto no es una estúpida despedida! ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Si quieres visitarme, entonces resiste y hazlo! ¡¿No te he curado antes?!- cuestionó pero solo recibía la misma mirada, ahora de compresión de la mayor- ¡Puedo curarte! ¡Lo hice antes!

-Oh…- exclamó dejando escapar el aire- es verdad. Siempre pudiste… muchas gracias.

La maga asintió y volvió su vista a la herida, concentrándose de nuevo, Katarina la contempló por última vez y regresó su vista al techo del templo, donde las luces retomaron junto con la labor de la demaciana.

La pelirroja recordó esa noche en el barco, cuando una Lux muy ebria le había pedido quedarse y, justo como ahora, su magia hacia formas en el techo de madera de su camerino, ayudado por el reflejo de las olas.

Ahora no había ninguna forma en esas luces, ningún objeto el cual adivinar, solo se movían lentamente sin formar nada, de manera armónica y tranquila.

-Son muy… bonitas…- comentó exteriorizando lo que pensaba, sintiéndose de repente relajada y tibia, feliz.

Lux había escuchado las palabras, pero no tenían ninguna sentido para ella. En su cabeza solo trataba de figurarse como cerrar la herida que se le presentaba y buscar una forma de sacar más energía de su ser o de lo que la rodeaba.

Estaba muy ocupada buscando una solución a los problemas que se le presentaba que le tomó mucho tiempo notar el silencio que la envolvía.

Detuvo la magia en sus manos, apagando por completo la luz la cual, por más irónico que sea, no le dejaba ver el movimiento del pecho de Katarina, comprobando así que en realidad tal movimiento ya no existía.

Su mirada paso velozmente a su rostro, y la vio relajada, con ambos ojos cerrados y una débil sonrisa en sus labios, pero no se movía.

-¿Kat?- la llamó llevando su mano al rostro de la asesina- me estas asustando, despierta… ¿Kat?

Su pecho se llenó de aire de manera brusca, respirando velozmente sin poder controlarlo

-¡Despierta!- le gritó más alterada, dejando su rostro y tomando su hombro, moviéndolo con fuerza- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Abre los ojos, Kat!- ordenó pero nada ocurría.

Su mandíbula se tensó dolosamente y cerró su puño, golpeando el hombro de la noxiana con fuerza, esperando que reaccionara a sus ataques.

-¡No me dejes! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¡Despierta!- siguió exigiendo mientras seguía golpeándola con las fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros ganamos! ¡Le ganamos a Lissandra! ¡Lo hicimos todo bien! ¡Lo hicimos bien! ¡No te puedes morir! ¡No es justo! ¡Despierta!

El rostro de la noxiana solo me movía por los golpes y sacudidas que Lux daba, pero la expresión tranquila que llevaba no había cambiado.

-No, por favor… por favor- suplicaba ahora, aflojando el puño y tomándola del rostro de nuevo- por favor… acabo de encontrarte, por favor, no… Katarina… te lo suplico, despierta… por favor…

Era como si algo punzante le oprimiera el pecho, y una tormenta pesada la llenara desde adentro, ahogándola, esparciendo el dolor como si su corazón no bombeara sangre, sino algo mucho más pesado y denso.

Le desesperaba, podía sentir que el sentimiento empeoraría, que incluso podría matarla, y tratando de consolarse abrazó la cabeza de Katarina, atrayéndola a su pecho, donde más le dolía.

Se dejó aturdir, de manera inevitable. No sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo quería sentir la proximidad de Katarina, aun cuando el olor a sangre, el frio y la incómoda humedad que las rodeaba predominaba sobre todas las cosas.

Gritando, llorando, muriendo.

* * *

"¡Oh, vaya! Niña. Que enorme potencial posees"

"Que enormes sentimientos también. Que bien te dejas dominar por ellos"

"Deja que te consuman más, lograras grandes cosas con ese potencial"

"¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Por qué tan enojada? Oh, niña… te podemos consolar"

"¿Quién te lastima? "

"Oh, por favor, tú no tienes la culpa de esto. No te eches la culpa de esto. Nunca es por uno ¿Quién te lastima? ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Esos torpes soldados… nunca escuchan ¿No es así? Solo querían ganar y te hicieron perder a ti"

"¿Qué has perdido, niña? Seguro más de lo que ellos han ganado ¿No es así? Ellos hicieron esto… ellos te lastimaron"

"Y no les importa, nunca importa… deberías hacerles entender lo mucho que te importa lo que perdiste"

"Sí, deberías buscar a los que te lastimaron y hacerles entender…"

"¿Entender qué?"

"Pues aquello que nunca entienden, porque no les importa… has que les importe"

"Que entiendan"

"Que sufran"

"¿Quién te hizo esto niña? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"No llores, nosotras te ayudaremos… le pondremos un fin ¿No quieres ponerles un fin?"

"Vamos, juntas, acabaremos con todos los que te hicieron esto ¿No quieres?"

"Duele muchísimo ¿No es así? Nosotras haremos que tu corazón sane… y nos aseguraremos que nunca más vuelvan a lastimarte ¿No quieres eso?"

"Nos aseguraremos que paguen"

"Nos aseguraremos que entiendan"

"Haremos que sufran"

"Los mataremos a todos"

"¿No quieres, niña?"

"Haremos que tu sufrimiento pare… déjanos ayudarte"

"¿No quieres, niña?"

* * *

Leblanc vio temblar las figuras en el templo, que hasta ese momento no se habían inmutado por más de sus esfuerzos por entenderla. Se iluminaron de un momento a otro, y se deslizaron a gran velocidad, como oro derretido, hacia el suelo, saliendo del templo y perdiéndose por el pueblo y luego por el bosque.

"Mmm tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó acercándose a la escalera del edificio, mirando a los noxianos abajo, ya relajados.

Draven limpiaba sus hachas. Los demacianos que habían quedado con vida se las ingeniaron para resguardarse en el bosque, y, aun con la noche por caer, era su idea cazarlos.

Inclusive ya había pensado en anunciar una especie de competencia para sus colegas por ver quien traía más cabezas.

El tirador notó el brillante zigzagueo de oro por el suelo del pueblo y como este se dirigió a la maleza luego, como si tuviera un destino al cual ir.

Miró hacia arriba, al templo, y se encontró con la mirada de Leblanc. Su líder le hizo un leve asentimiento y el noxiano se puso de pie con humor, siguiendo el rastro.

* * *

Draven no tardó en seguir las figuras hasta llegar a un notorio cráter en el bosque, aunque el lugar seguía teniendo muestras de ser parte del pueblo, una espacie de patio trasero de este.

Al no ver más de lo que buscaba, concluyó con rapidez saltar adentro de la fisura. Sus pies tocaron el agua y el eco de la caverna lo recibió.

Contempló con aburrimiento el templo y luego se concentró en el único punto que brillaba del lugar.

Una figura de alguien sentado en el agua estaba arriba de una superficie brillante de color dorado. El mismo color y parecido de lo que sus ojos vieron escabullirse desde el pueblo.

Por las vestimentas y armaduras sabía que se trataba de un soldado demaciano y sonrió al pensar que llevaría la primera cabeza de la cacería.

Se acercó y sus pasos sobre el agua retumbaban en el silencio del lugar. A medida que avanzaba creyó reconocer a la maga.

Esta acomodó algo en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie, aun dándole la espalda.

Draven no dejo ni siquiera que llegara a voltear, tomando algo de impulso y tirando su hacha de inmediato.

El arma giró en el aire pero a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo su velocidad comenzó a bajar, hasta quedar suspendida apenas a un metro de donde la maga estaba, cayendo sin gracia en la superficie del agua.

El tirador chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación y trató de avanzar, pero entonces el agua que lo rodeaba lanzó un brillo cegador, iluminando toda la caverna, obligándolo a cubrir sus ojos.

Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que el agua ya no lo era más, sino que resplandecía como si fuera de oro, el cual se solidificó con rapidez en sus pies, inmovilizándolo, y pronto sintiendo como sus dedos se quebraban, como si el líquido entrara por su piel rompiéndole los huesos que tocara.

El noxiano trató de ayudarse con sus manos, pero la superficie, dura como se mostraba ahora, no dejaba que sus dedos llegaran a tocar la zona que estaba siendo destruida de su cuerpo.

Tan desesperado estaba que tardó en notar el polvo que caía a su alrededor. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la enorme base de una de las figuras que ornamentaba el lugar, justo arriba de su cabeza.

Se cubrió con ambos brazos instintivamente cuando la estatua dejo de levitar y cayó sobre él, aplastándolo, haciendo un gran ruido al chocar con la superficie y luego envolviendo todo de silencio otra vez.

* * *

Leblanc contemplaba el bosque desde lo alto del templo. La noche ya caía sobre los árboles y el viento que sondaba entre ellos daba cierta sensación de paz.

Abajo los noxianos ya habían comenzado a realizar hogueras para iluminar el devastado pueblo, y se congregaban en ellas, alistando a los más heridos y juntando los cadáveres de sus colegas para llevarlos de vuelta a la fortaleza.

Un grupo de ellos cuidaban una de las entradas cuando escucharon algunos sonidos provenientes de los arboles a lo lejos.

No necesitaron realmente concentrarse mucho para averiguar quién los provocaba, la figura apareció delante de ellos acercándose lentamente, levitando.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se trataba de una estatuilla delgada, no tan alta, muy similar a una mujer joven, excepto por la piel que parecía cubierta de oro y líneas negras brillantes. La única prenda que llevaba era una brillante y elegante capa lila que solo cubría su cabeza y hombros.

Solo cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de los hombres, estos notaron que en su rostro, los ojos parecían hechos de zafiros claro, piedra, sin expresión alguna.

El primero que pudo salir de su embelesamiento ante la imagen del espectro se acercó unos pasos y se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de poder decir algo, unas luces, como luciérnagas, aparecieron flotando junto con la imagen.

Las luces distrajeron a los hombres, quienes la miraban flotando ahora cerca de ellos, posándose en sus armaduras y ropas, de manera inofensivas, como si fueran insectos con curiosidad.

El más próximo al espectro notó una de las luces llegando a su frente, sintió el calor que esta desprendía al apoyarse en su piel.

Sus demás compañeros lo vieron llevarse la mano a la frente, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la luz esta dio una violenta explosión, haciendo desaparecer por completo la cabeza del soldado.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo decapitado y solo le tomó un par de segundos a los demás hombres darse cuenta del peligro de las luces en sus prendas, tratando de quitárselas a manotazos, mientras explotaban una por una, mutilándolos.

Los gritos alertaron a los demás noxianos en el centro del pueblo, haciéndolos despabilar y ponerse en guardia, perfilándose hacia esa entrada.

El espectro brillante siguió flotando, como si nada, entre los cuerpos, acercándose al centro.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que eres, pero si sigues avanzando hare que te arrepientas- bramó uno de los soldados, pero la figura simplemente siguió, ignorando su reclamo- ¡Muy bien!

El tipo empuño su enorme cuchillo, corriendo al encuentro del ser luminoso. Las mismas luces aparecieron de nuevo frente a su rostro, brillando tan fuerte que lo dejaron ciego, hirvieron sus ojos e irritaron su piel, cocinando su cabeza mientras gritaba agarrándosela en el suelo.

Los noxianos se quedaron perplejo viendo como el vapor salía de su cuerpo hasta desintegrarse, y cuando el soldado ya no se movió mas volvieron a reparar en el espectro.

Ya no avanzaba, parecía verlos a todos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con lentitud.

Levantó uno de sus brazos y señalo con el dedo a un costado, un haz claro, de color celeste brillante salió de su dedo, y trazo una línea hacia el otro costado, dejando un trazo de luz brillante frente a ella.

La línea se expandió a gran velocidad hacia adelante, atravesándolo todo a su altura, cortando no solo a los soldados sino también a los edificios, que cayeron haciendo un gran alboroto junto con los gritos desesperados de los guerreros.

* * *

-¡Mi general!

Los soldados demacianos se alteraron ante el grito de su compañero, que apareció de repente y sin cuidado de entre los árboles.

Llevaban escabulléndose de los noxianos desde que anunciaron retirada en el pueblo, y la imprudencia del nuevo en llegar los alarmaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con rapidez el que había quedado a cargo del grupo, acercándose para que el soldado no volviera a levantar la voz.

-Los noxianos, señor. Fueron derrotados.

-¿Qué dices?

-Los mataron a todos, señor- siguió explicándose con euforia el soldado.

-¿Aliado nuestro?- preguntó curioso otro.

-No lo sé, pero gritaban por piedad. Los derrotaron, estamos a salvo.

-Jarvan- comentó el encargando, razonando en las palabras escuchadas- nos había llegado un mensaje de que entrarían pronto al bosque. No tengo idea de cómo encontraron las ruinas tan pronto… pero me da gusto.

-Deberíamos juntarnos con ellos.

-Sí, deberíamos reunirnos, seguro en su escuadrón hay médicos, podremos tratar a los heridos.

-No lo sé ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste chico? Puede ser aun una trampa de los noxianos para atraernos.

-No, mi general, estoy seguro, estaban siendo masacrado sin ninguna duda.

-Bien, regresemos al pueblo entonces.

Con más ánimo, los soldados se irguieron, y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar donde el nuevo había llegado.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó el encargado viendo que el muchacho ya no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo de hace unos momentos.

Ahora el demaciano tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo muy elevado, poco a poco su cara tomo el mismo el color. Al abrir sus labios un líquido rojo oscuro salía burbujeante y acompañado de vapor, como si la sangre dentro de él estuviera hervida.

El cuerpo del chico cayó hacia adelante dando espasmos mientras los demacianos ahora contemplaban una figura elegante y brillante delante de ellos.

Quedaron hipnotizados por algunos segundos por como brillaban los ojos del espectro, tanto, que tardaron en notar el calor que comenzaba a invadirlos.

La piel le comenzó a picar, irritada y colorada. El vapor se desprendía desde debajo de sus carnes y salía por las llagas de sus quemaduras, cada vez más grandes.

Solo atinaron a arrodillarse y pedir piedad sintiendo como se los cocinaba en vida. Como un grupo de hormigas expuestas a una lupa bajo los fuertes rayos del sol.

* * *

Jarvan y su escuadrón llegaron a las ruinas de Keveth entrada la mañana. Habían ingresado al bosque el día anterior pero sin tener ningún guía aliado que les guiara se vieron obligados a seguir una tarea de rastreo de sus propias tropas, la cual se vio entorpecida por la noche.

El haber estado informado por los mismo demacianos de cómo iba la búsqueda, ayudó de sobremanera a guiarse y llegar relativamente rápido hacia su objetivo. Más no se esperaba tal escenario al llegar allí.

-¿No hay sobrevivientes?- pregunto luego de estar una hora indagando en el pueblo y sus estructuras.

Todo el lugar daba la impresión de haber sufrido una gran batalla, pero no haber tenido a nadie con el cuidado de limpiar y rescatar los cuerpos.

El olor a sangre impregnaba cada rincón del pueblo y por donde se mirase había restos humanos y soldados mutilados.

Tanto demacianos como noxianos según sus vestimentas, ninguno parecía descansar en paz. Los rostros, los que no estaban desfigurados, daban muestra de muecas horrorosas y de dolor.

-No señor, no hemos encontrado a nadie con vida.

-Sigan buscando- ordenó el príncipe, acercándose a unos cuerpos a los costados.

Un grupo de soldados no tardó en reunirse con urgencia con él, y el hombre les dio su atención para hablar.

-Encontramos otro grupo pequeño de hombres, nuestros, todos muertos también, no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Algo que nos diga lo que paso?

-No señor, están todos acostados… cocidos señor.

-¿Cocidos?

-Sí, señor. Y despellejados. Si no fuera por la vestimenta serian difícil de identificar.

Jarvan asintió y los soldados marcharon. Se acercó a otro de sus generales en la misión, el cual observaba el pueblo con una mirada filosa y pensante.

-¿Tu qué crees, Xin?

-No lo sé. Esto es de barbaros, de bestias… no parece que ninguno de estos cadáveres haya tenido una muerte digna. Es como si un ejército de mounstros apareció para mutilarlos, ni siquiera comerlos.

-No cabe duda que el cadáver allá es de Lissandra.

-Sí, confirmado.

-Eso quiere decir que esto no es obra suya.

-Supongo que no lo es. Aún es muy temprano para sentenciar cosas.

Jarvan y Xin Zhao detuvieron su plática al ver como un grupo de demacianos traían algo con cuidado entre ellos. Un soldado.

Ambos hombres se acercaron, identificando a Quinn de inmediato.

La tiradora tenía todo el rostro hinchado y con moretones, su cuerpo estaba herido también en varios sectores, pero respiraba, aun inconsciente.

-Traigan a los médicos, pongan toda su atención en su recuperación-ordenó contemplando a la chica y los demás se movieron velozmente a su orden- ¿Dónde la encontraron?

-En el bosque, en un lugar un poco apartado de aquí, entre la maleza. Casi no la vemos, un grupo está investigando esa zona en buscas de pistas, príncipe.

-Muy bien.

Jarvan sintió la presencia inclusive antes de que le hablaran o viera. Se perfilo de costado y echo su vista unos metros detrás de él, donde una sombra comenzaba a tomar forma hasta materializarse en una mujer.

-Necesitamos hablar- fueron las palabras de introducción de Leblanc.

La líder noxiana le importó realmente poco que los soldados se pusieran en guardia y apuntaran sus armas contra ella.

Jarvan miró a sus hombres y le hizo un pequeño asentimiento, en señal de descanso. No todos obedecieron, manteniéndose aun en guardia, pero la noxiana sabía que no la atacarían.

-Entonces… habla- recomendó el príncipe- ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado aquí?

-Sí, lo he visto todo- asintió la bruja apoyando su báculo en el suelo, descansando su peso en él- digamos que ahora tenemos cierto individuo que mata demacianos y noxianos de manera indiscriminada con un poder… bastante superior al que nunca ninguna de las dos naciones vio.

-Lux…

La hechicera y el príncipe giraron su rostro a los soldados que atendían a Quinn. Parecía que la corsaria comenzaba a volver en sí.

-¿Qué dijiste, niña?- indagó Leblanc acercándose.

-Yo la vi salir del templo- murmuraba la demaciana en tono queda- es Lux… pero no lo es.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el príncipe, pero para Leblanc esas palabras tenían el suficiente sentido.

-La eligieron a ella- concluyo la líder asintiendo- esas malditas brujas la eligieron a ella.

-¿Las brujas?

-Su querida damita luminosa acepto ser la hija de las brujas de este pueblo- comentó con hastío- ahora la controlan y destruyen todo gracias a ella. ¿Por qué a ella? Teniendo a Lissandra, inclusive a mí ¿Por qué darle el poder a un simple mago tan básico?

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Jarvan a Quinn, pero esta parecía seguir en una especie de trance, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Salió del bosque- anuncio Leblanc, retomando la charla que le interesaba- ella fue la que hizo todo lo que estás viendo aquí, y la que mato también a esos demacianos.

-Imposible- negó de inmediato- La lealtad de nuestros soldados es inquebrantable.

-Me importa realmente poco lo que tu pienses de tus soldados o no, estoy diciendo la verdad- respondió de inmediato la líder, sintiéndose ahora más molesta- esa criatura mato a todos aquí en cuestión de minutos. No le tomó nada encontrar a los demacianos escondidos en el bosque, como si este le sirviera y le dijera sus secretos. Solo le llevo media hora, quizás menos, dar con nuestro fortín y destruirlo todo. Masacró a todos mis hombre, sin importarle nada, sanos, enfermos, cualquiera que le hiciera frente e inclusive aquellos que se le postraron de rodilla pidiendo clemencia, no la tuvo para nadie.

-No suena como Lux- comentó Xin, quien había estado escuchando todo, Jarvan asintió a la observación.

-Sea como sea, la criatura es imparable… salió del bosque y se dirige al oeste, esa fue la última vez que la vimos

-¿Al oeste?- preguntó Xin y Leblanc asintió dándole una sonrisa fría- ¿Podrá ser?

-Al oeste se encuentra la ciudad de Talamos- comentó sin duda el príncipe- una ciudad a cuidado de los demacianos, tenemos un campo de entrenamiento y un fuerte allí.

-Pues… entonces espero que no le tengan mucho apego.

-Una criatura cualquiera no sabe de la existencia de esa ciudad, menos de las tropas.

-¿Su querida dama luminosa si?- cuestionó con gracia la noxiana y ambos se miraron entre ellos.

-¡Príncipe!

Las palabras de Leblanc se vieron interrumpidas cuando dos soldados se aproximaron, uno de ellos llevaba la espada de Garen, Jarvan la reconoció y tomó en sus manos.

-Está muerto, príncipe- anuncio el soldado- esta convertido en piedra y destruido en un templo.

-Lamento la noticia- comentó con pesar, contemplando la espada.

La noxiana se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos momentos, solo regresó al ver que otros dos soldados traían un cuerpo, dejándolo descansar frente a su líder.

-La encontramos en el mismo lugar- anuncio otro soldado.

Leblanc contemplaba el rostro de Katarina, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en él. El pecho mostraba una herida profunda. Sonrió comprendiendo mejor las cosas ahora.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- anuncio la mujer- ¿Quieren salvar a su ciudad? Sera mejor que nos demos prisa.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?

-No tengo opción. Me consta que su maga nos tiene de enemigo tanto como los tiene a ustedes al parecer. Una vez que destruya esa ciudad ¿Quién dice que no me buscara? ¿Cuál será su siguiente objetivo? Ya he perdido muchos hombres…

-Muy bien- concordó el príncipe, pero Xin Zhao lo tomó del brazo, dándole una mirada desconfiada.

-No me interesa que no confíen en mi- anunció la asesina sin necesidad de voltearse- solo me interesa que sean útil para acabar con esto. Casi no tenemos oportunidad, se los advierto…

Mientras hablaba Leblanc se pasó su mano por los cabellos, tiñendo estos de rojo y haciéndolos crecer. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y cuando los abrió Jarvan pudo ver el color verde que estos desprendían. Con su dedo se señaló la frente y delineo una línea que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, formando una cicatriz.

-Pero tratare de generar una.

* * *

La criatura llegó a la ciudad, deteniéndose solo cuando la enorme muralla que protegía a esta le cortaba el paso.

Levantó la mano y se entretuvo por unos minutos tirándola, sin cuidado realmente, mandando hechizos aleatorio, casi como si le aburriera un intento tan pobre por detenerla.

Las armas pesadas de fuego no tardaron en entrar en acción, disparando contra su atacante todo el arsenal que tenían, haciendo nada, pues parecía que un invisible pero impenetrable escudo la protegía.

Ingresó a la ciudad acabado con la vida de cualquiera que se interpusiera, soldado o no.

Las nubes de polvo hacían más por detenerla que los ataques que cualquiera pudiera propiciarle.

De manera aburrida esperaba a que la tierra descendiera para poder ver mejor a sus objetivos.

Una risa familiar retumbo en su cabeza, haciéndola poner atención a su alrededor. Creyó ver algo desvaneciéndose en uno de los rincones de la fortaleza, pero no estaba segura.

Impulsada por la curiosidad, la criatura voló hacia ese sector, donde una cabellera roja volvía a desvanecerse.

Ya no tenía atención para nada mas que no sea perseguir ese rastro por los pasillos de piedra a medio destruir.

La forma de moverse, el sonido de la risa repercutiendo en su cabeza, el color del cabello, las prendas.

Llegó a una sala de piedra sin techo, pero no encontró nada allí. Quiso volver por donde había venido, retomando la búsqueda, pero al girar la encontró.

-Parece que buscabas a alguien.

Solo escuchar la voz hizo que el rostro duró que llevaba se desvaneciera en un gesto de sorpresa y temor. Los ojos que hasta entonces parecían de piedra se ablandaron y se mostraban humano de nuevo.

Leblanc podía ver el rostro de la criatura como había sido, y no tenía ninguna duda ahora, era Lux, y la chica la miraba con tanta atención, como si temiera que con solo parpadear fuera a desaparecer.

Lux dejó de levitar. Aun su cuerpo permanecía cubierto por esos colores dorado y negro y su rostro aún era más semejante al de una divinidad que de una persona, pero los gestos que traían en este eran tan humanos como lo serian en un niño.

Caminó hacia la imagen de Katarina que veía y esto puso tensa a Leblanc, reconociendo el increíble y peligroso poder que controlaba a la maga.

Trató de no inmutarse cuando la tuvo en frente, resistir en la fachada, pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando las palmas de la demaciana tocaron su mejilla.

Ahora sonreía, como si hubiera encontrado algo que creía perdido y la llenaba de dicha. Examinaba con sus ojos los verdes que tenía en frente y se dejaba llenar de ese sentimiento tibio que le llegaba desde el pecho.

Tan concentrada estaba en Katarina que cuando Xin Zhao atravesó con su lanza su hombro, tardó en sentirlo, no porque le doliera, no le dolía en absoluto, solo contempló la punta de la lanza cerca del cuerpo de la pelirroja, y lo tomó como una amenaza para ella.

Se giró con rapidez, y puso su mano en el pecho del guerrero, lanzando un rayo que lo atravesó.

-¿Lux?- logró murmurar el demaciano y el rostro de la maga se arrugo en pánico al notar lo que había hecho.

Lo reconocía. Estaba entrando en razón. Sabía que acaba de lastimar de muerte, no a un soldado, sino a un amigo, y este ahora caía al suelo, deslizando su lanza fuera de su hombro junto con él.

Leblanc observó como la herida en el hombro se curaba por si sola en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Lux se volteaba para verla de nuevo. Ahora la mirada que recibía no era una de apreciación y cariño, sino más bien una curiosa.

La noxiana casi que podía ver los pensamientos de la chica corriendo por su cabeza. Ahora bajaba la mirada razonándolos, concluyendo.

Para cuando la maga volvió a levantar su mirada, ya no era más los ojos azules asustados y esperanzados, eran de nuevo de piedra y el rostro comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo.

-Me descubriste ¿Eh?- preguntó Leblanc sonriendo de lado, al tiempo que dejaba su disfraz de Katarina y se mostraba en su forma.

Ató con rapidez sus cadenas al cuerpo de Lux, pero la criatura levantó su mano, ignorando el agarre. Tomando con fuerza su rostro, listo para volarlo.

-Lo lamento, niña… imagen equivocada también.

La voz le llegó desde su oreja izquierda, al tiempo que el rostro que sostenía desaparecía como un espejismo.

La noxiana doblegó sus cadenas y antes de que Lux pudiera virar para atacarla sintió que algo la atravesaba debajo del pecho.

Por primera vez, en esa forma, su rostro dorado abrió grande la boca en una mueca de dolor.

Miró hacia el frente y hacia abajo. Una espada con hojas retractiles la atravesaba, y empuñándola estaba Jarvan, quien miró hacia su rostro.

-¡Lux!- la llamó tratando de que entrara en razón, de que volviera a ella.

Parecía funcionar, pues nuevamente los ojos se volvieron humano.

-Resiste- le pidió el príncipe- no es una herida mortal, lo curaremos, resiste, vuelve con nosotros.

-Duele…

Jarvan la escuchó hablar y asintió.

-Yo sé que duele, pero resiste- volvió a pedir, a lo que la maga negó con la cabeza, arrodillándose, quedando frente de él.

-Duele… demasiado.

-Se fuerte… ya llegan los refuerzos, te curaran… Lux, resiste- seguía tratando Jarvan- regresaremos a casa, a tu familia le dará gusto verte… después de tanto tiempo, resiste… regresemos a Demacia… a tu hogar.

De alguna forma, las palabras "hogar" y "Demacia" ya no iban de la mano en la cabeza de la rubia. Pero las palabras de Jarvan estaban funcionando, la mantenían en el estado humano. La alejaban de los sentimientos de venganza y odio de los cuales las brujas se aprovechaban.

-Hogar…- murmuró y sin saber porque la imagen de una mugrosa herrería le vino a la cabeza. El ambiente cargado de ironía y sarcasmo, inclusive cuando ella era el punto de las burlas. Aun cuando en la nieve ella caía, frustrada, por no saber manejar las cuchillas, y Katarina le tendía la mano para que lo volviera a intentar. Las noches frías e incomodas que pasaba en esas carpas noxianas, y de nuevo las burlas de Katarina por verla comer algo picante.

El dolor volvió a crecer en su pecho y sintió que su mirada se endurecía. Podía escuchar las voces de las brujas pero trataba de ponerle más atención a las quejas de Katarina cuando le decía terca y llorona… como cuando no le entendía…

"Tú sí que eres alguien curioso"

Jarvan vio como Lux tomaba con ambas manos la cuchilla y, largando un lamento ahogado, puso todas sus fuerzas para acercarla, agravando la herida mientras la penetraba más.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Por favor!- pidió con los dientes apretados- Es demasiado doloroso ¡No puedo!... no puedo resistirlo por más tiempo, por favor… acaba con esto.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó el demaciano, tratando de retirar la cuchilla pero Lux la mantenía firmemente clavada a ella.

-No puedo controlarlo por mucho más tiempo… es más fuerte que yo- trató de explicar y miró a su príncipe, sus ojos ya se cristalizaban de nuevo- ellas van a ganar… duele demasiado… lo saben.

-Tú eres más fuerte que ellas, Lux… resiste- pidió nuevamente el mayor pero la maga negó.

Tomó todas sus fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada, y le brindó una sonrisa.

-No lo resisto más- confesó en un tonó de súplica- siento morir pero no muero… tomaran el control de nuevo y no puedo evitarlo… el dolor es inmenso, no puedo luchar contra ellas… por favor… príncipe.

-Lux…

-Por favor… he matado a muchos… lastimado a tantos… ya no más.

Jarvan podía ver la piel del rostro volviendo a tomar un color macizo en oro y como los ojos ya casi destellaban en zafiro.

La contempló por última vez, viendo el esfuerzo que hacía por sonreírle y entonces asintió.

-Gracias…

El príncipe apretó su puño y activó las hojas de su espada, expandiéndolas, hiriendo aún más el cuerpo de la maga.

Solo basto unos pocos segundos para que el brillo dorado que invadía su piel desapareciera y la sangre comenzara a salir de la herida, formando un charco donde ambos estaban arrodillados.

Jarvan no volvió a reparar en ella, se levantó retractando las hojas se su espada y el cuerpo de Lux cayó a un costado, donde ya no se volvió a mover.

Se acercó a una lona de construcción a uno de los costados y la limpio como pudo, regresando al lado de la maga, cubriendo su desnudez con esta antes de que los soldados de la ciudad ingresaran también en el lugar.

Antes de cubrir también su cabeza, comprobó que tenía una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, como si solo estuviera dormida.

* * *

-Señorita ¿Esta bien?... ayúdame a levantarla, parece que se golpeó… no sé muy bien con qué.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Este no es el último capítulo, así no terminan las cosas.

Ojala haya podido hacerlos sentir algo.

El siguiente capítulo es el último. Espero no demorarme en escribirlo.

Ando algo irregular supongo… aun así les deseo a todos que terminen de la mejor forma su semana.

"Désolée"… Je me sens… désolée. Profondément et étrangement désolée.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y lo de la nota fue una broma del día de los inocentes… algunos se lo tomaron en serio XD

* * *

 _Capítulo 29_

* * *

 _ **Mientras viva**_

* * *

-Señorita ¿Esta bien?... ayúdame a levantarla, parece que se golpeó con algo… no sé muy bien con qué.

Lux aspiró abruptamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Traspiraba en frio y su cuerpo temblaba. Tensa.

-Tráiganle un poco de agua- ordenó Quinn al ver el estado de su compañera.

Los soldados le facilitaron esto, pero a la rubia le tomó varios segundos recibir el recipiente.

Las imágenes pasaban muy rápido por su cabeza y se sentía mareada, aun sosteniendo el vaso este temblaba en su mano.

-¿Te sientes bien?- trató Quinn poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero la rubia escarmentó alejándose del toque.

Ahora miraba a todos los que la rodeaban. Los demacianos la observaban atentos, confundidos. Podía ver a Garen a lo lejos, también con una expresión de preocupación.

Sintió el dolor en una de sus manos, llevaba los puños cerrados con fuerza, pero al abrir el derecho notó que este sangraba. Si había lastimado la mano con un objeto que parecía haberse roto en fragmentos, un cristal violáceo que brillaba con cierta curiosidad.

Los recuerdos volvieron a golpear su mente en segmentos y volvió a cerrar sus puños sin importarle la herida.

-Lux…- intentó Quinn pero fue interrumpida al escuchar sonidos provenientes del bosque.

Los demás soldados se pusieron en guardia también, pero la maga ya sabía lo que se acercaba, lo recordaba de forma desfigurada al tratar de enfocar la vista. Como ver la realidad pero con una plantilla violeta puesta como gafas, la figura de un soldado acercándose, hablando luego con los generales.

Y así pasó.

El soldado apareció eufórico, anunciándose y haciendo que los demás se relajaran al notar que era uno de los nuestros.

-¡Lo encontramos! ¡Al pueblo! ¡Keveth!

Lux dirigió atenta la mirada al soldado, ya no sentía los mareos y de repente todo parecía encajar en su cabeza. Ahora el problema lo sentía en su pecho, un enorme miedo creciendo en él e invadiéndola.

La incertidumbre corrompió su mente y por varios segundos deseo volverse pequeña y desaparecer de allí.

Todo tomaría su forma como lo había visto, lo sabía…

"Y yo… y yo no puedo…no puedo…"

A lo lejos Garen empezó a ponerle atención al recién llegado al igual que los demás líderes, pero antes de que este aclarara la ubicación de su hallazgo un hechizo brillante le rodeo la boca, como si fuera una venda, para luego ser elevado y tirado hacia atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con molestia el mayor de los hermanos al reconocer el hechizo y como el hombre terminaba ubicado a la par de Lux- suéltalo- ordenó, pero la maga no le miraba, tenía su vista clavada en el suelo-¡Suéltalo!

Ante el grito todos pudieron apreciar como los hombros de la rubia escarmentaron, pero no hizo más que eso.

Garen se acercó a esta pero lux extendió una mano y la apoyo la parte baja de su hombro. El líder titubeo, parecía un gesto de cariño y veía a su hermana temblando un poco.

-Lux…- trató en un tono más calmo, con verdadera curiosidad de lo que pasaba.

Al escuchar su nombre con tanto cariño la menor suspiró y levantó su vista, le dio brindo una media sonrisa.

-Ojala algún día me perdones por esto- habló y antes de que Garen o cualquiera pudiera entender lo que pasaba un rayo de luz le atravesó el hombro seguido de una explosión tan brillante que dejo atontado pro varios segundos a todos allí.

Para cuando pudieron enfocar su mirada la maga ya no estaba, tampoco el centinela. En el lugar solo quedaba Garen sosteniéndose el hombro mientras la sangre no dejaba de salir de este.

* * *

-Supongo que pedirte amablemente que no le digas a los demacianos donde encontraste el pueblo no funcionara ¿Verdad?- cuestionó la maga mientras volando sostenía un pie del soldado, quien colgaba aparatosamente con miedo a la altura.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Esto es traición! ¡Traición!- gritaba sacudiendo sus brazos, intentando mirar a la chica- ¡Traidora!

-Tomare eso como un "No"

Tomó vuelo hacia arriba y pudo divisar el más alto de los árboles del lugar. Acercándose dejo que el soldado se abrazara a una rama y lo soltó. El sujeto temblaba hasta con miedo de mirar.

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó tratando de mirar a la maga pero esta ya se alejaba.

-¡No lo sé todavía!

-¡Ayúdame a bajar! ¡No me dejes!- chillaba inútilmente, ya se había quedado completamente solo- ¡Todas son iguales!

* * *

Talon escuchaba con atención a la par de Leblanc como el mensajero les avisaba sobre tropas demacianas acercándose a las cercanías del bosque.

Al retirarse el soldado se le quedo viendo un rato a su líder y esta no hizo más que darle media sonrisa.

Sabía que aunque el príncipe estaba entre los que llegaban, para la bruja no era la gran cosa.

Al retirarse vio la presencia de sus dos hermanas expectantes a que les bridara la nueva información que tenía.

Se dirigía hacia ellas cuando otro soldado se puso en su camino, confidentemente acercándose para informarle de otros asuntos.

Talon recibió el mensaje con un asentimiento y aconsejo discreción al centinela, este obedeció y se alejó.

Ahora tenía otra razón para dirigirse a sus hermanas, aunque mientras se acercaba solo miraba a Katarina, inclusive formando una sonrisa a la que la pelirroja frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Tengo algo curioso que contarte… seguro será de tu interés- introdujo su hermano cuando estuvo al frente de ambas.

* * *

Lux no detuvo su veloz vuelo aun habiendo entrado a la ciudad, se dirigió directamente al templo en el centro. La luz que les brindaba las amplias ventanas no alcanzaba a iluminar bien el lugar, pero era suficiente. Aparte lo recordaba de memoria, podía ver la base en una de las paredes.

"Ok… y ahora…" pensó mientras miraba hacia los lados, buscando con que ayudarse.

Encontró una gran piedra, un poco más grande que su mano y ayudándose de ambas la levantó y empezó a golpear con ella la estructura.

Los sonidos del metal al ser golpeados resonaron en el templo, pero más que eso ruido, no hacía nada más en contra de la base.

Aun en los sonidos Lux distinguió otro ruido a sus espaldas, pasos. Con temor se dio la vuelta pero las figuras que aparecieron nada tenían que ver con Lissandra.

-Así que encontraste el pueblo- comentó Talon con voz rasposa mientras se adentraba al templo mirando con lentitud a los alrededores.

-Pero no informaste a los demás- agregó Katarina entrando también.

La pelirroja, al igual que su hermano, observaba con curiosidad el oscuro interior.

Uno de los centinelas había visto a un mago invadir el terreno que le correspondía a Noxus en el bosque e informó a uno de sus superiores, para fortuna de la asesina, directamente a su hermano, quien creyó conviene guardar la información para los miembros de su casa, aunque ninguno de los dos esperaba que Lux los llevaría al pueblo.

-¿Por has venido sola?- cuestionó molesta la noxiana- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es…?- pero algo chocando su pecho la hizo callar.

Katarina miró hacia abajo y se topó con la rubia cabellera de la maga, la abrazaba fuertemente escondiendo su cabeza en debajo de su cuello.

-¿Esto…?- comenzó a decir sin corresponder el abrazo por la sorpresa. Miró a un lado y vio que Talon observaba la acción con una ceja levantada- ¿Lux?- la llamó sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada.

La asesina le puso las manos sobre los hombros, para tratar de alejarla lo suficiente para verle el rostro, pero la tenían fuertemente agarrada.

-Lux- volvió a llamar.

Esta vez la aludida si respondió, aflojando el agarre, lo que permitió a la noxiana alejarla, la vio limpiándose el rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó de repente viendo el estado de la maga, le pareció verla llorar y conmovida.

-Sí…- contestó vagamente inspeccionándole el rostro, lo que extraño más a la mayor quien poso una de sus manos en su mejilla para acentuar de nuevo la pregunta.

-¿Estas Segura?

Talon se aclaró la garganta llamando finalmente la atención de las chicas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la demaciana luego de separarse, su expresión pasó de curiosa a alerta de un segundo a otro- ¡No deberían estar aquí!

-¿No deberíamos?- repitió Talon cruzándose de brazos- hemos pasado los últimos días buscando este lugar.

-Encontrarlo solo hará que nos maten a todos- comentó con determinación-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la asesina.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Lissandra no tardará en llegar- siguió hablando la maga mirando por la ventana.

Nuevamente podía ver sombras de un tono lila en el templo, como figuras de soldados llenando el lugar justo cuando eran sorprendidos por los mounstros.

-Aún nos quedan unos minutos…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Para resumir… se lo que va a pasar, lo sé- explicó sabiendo lo descabellado que sonaría todo- y si el ejercito de Noxus y el de Demacia llegan al pueblo todos moriremos, aun si derrotamos a Lissandra.

Los hermanos se la quedaron viendo por unos segundos, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó finalmente Katarina.

Lux solo busco en su bolsillo y sacó los trozos de cristales de oscuridad.

-Creo que tratan de ayudarme- explicó- me mostraron todo lo que sucederá si los artefactos son puestos en la base. No es nada de lo que creíamos. Las brujas si buscan a un "sucesor/hijo/lo que fuera" pero no les interesa que tan poderoso sea. No le darán el poder a Lissandra… tampoco se lo dieron a Leblanc.

-¿A Leblanc?- cuestionó Talon, aun dándole poco crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Su líder planea aun hacerse con el poder de los artefactos.

-Bueno… suena como algo que ella trataría aun en estas situaciones- agregó Katarina pensándolo.

-No solo eso, planea usar a los noxianos y demacianos como distracción mientras ella lo resuelve. Va a dejar que derrotemos a Lissandra y luego que nos matemos entre nosotros para darse tiempo.

-Sigue sonando como algo que ella haría… sí.

-Las hermanas…- insistió Lux mirando la base- ella buscaran un sucesor que a ellas les simpatice… y son muy fuertes, su magia es muy fuerte. Leblanc y Lissandra pueden que sean hechiceras muy poderosas pero dudo mucho que puedan ser capaces de hacer su voluntad por encima de estas brujas. Ellas la controlaran o a quien sea que elijan y aplastaran a ambos ejércitos. ¡Lo he visto!

Lux se reservó el decir que en su visión ella misma había sido la sucesora y se había encargado de no dejar a nadie con vida. Mirando a ambos noxianos ahora parecía que comenzaban a tomarla un poco en serio.

-Es una tontería lo que dice- comentó finalmente Talon- y aunque sea verdad, lo que más nos conviene es alertar a los noxianos para que vengan. Si la niña no quiere avisar a sus compañeros, es su problema… pero ella sola no podrá contra Lissandra y esta se armara con el poder si la dejamos.

Katarina contempló a la maga y luego a su hermano, terminando por encogerse de hombros.

-Si eres consiente que todo lo que dices es difícil de creer ¿Verdad?- terminó diciéndole a Lux- no digo que mientas ¿pero no hay una posibilidad que la magia te juegue en contra? No controlas la oscuridad, quizás esta se está burlando de ti como hizo esa vez en el faro. Quizás todo lo que desvelo es una mentira y no va a pasar en realidad.

La demaciana se le quedo viendo y luego bajó su mirada. Había estudiado y visto como la magia se aprovechaba de personas débiles o "poco digna" de su manejo, y como el mago había terminado saliendo perjudicado por no tomar precauciones.

Y era verdad, la oscuridad se había burlado de ella en el faro y por más que puso de su esfuerzo, en todos estos días parecía que el poder la ignoraba.

¿Por qué presentarse ahora y de esa forma?

-Tienes razón- habló finalmente la rubia- puede que sea falso… pero yo no lo siento así. Siento… yo puedo sentirlo, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si fuera yo misma mostrándome lo que va a pasar, como si yo lo supiera y me ayudara a resolverlo. Como si yo fuera uno con estos cristales ¡No! Como si fuera una con ese poder, con la oscuridad… como si ambos tratáramos de ayudarnos. Como si ambos hubiéramos aceptado… "aliarnos" no lo sé.

-No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas y para que la pequeña bruja se emocione por encontrar algo que "no sabe bien que es"- interrumpió Talon- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Katarina le dio una mirada severa a su hermano, para que tuviera paciencia y este simplemente con hastió volvió su vista al templo.

-Dices que si traemos a los ejércitos aquí, a luchar contra Lissandra, que no tardará en llegar, ¿Moriremos todos?- indagó la pelirroja.

-Sí.

-¿Y que si los artefactos son puestos en la base, estas hermanas brujas encontraran a un sucesor, el que más les parezca, y destruirán Valoran?

-Sí.

-Y todo esto solo porque tuviste una "visión" dada por unos "cristales" que hasta el día de hoy nunca te habían hecho caso, pero que de repente decidieron… "ayudarte" ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

La noxiana se cruzó de brazos aun mirándola. Lux llevaba una determinada mirada hacia ella pese a todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Estas segura?- terminó preguntando luego de un suspiro.

-Estoy segura- contestó con la misma determinación.

-Bueno… eso es suficiente para mí- sentencio encogiendo los hombros y dirigiéndose a la base- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Tenemos que destruir la base- explicó Lux, animada al ver que la asesina confiaba en ella- en eso no nos equivocamos. Las tres piezas deben volverse una. Si destruimos la base entonces no podrán hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no utilizas un hechizo de explosión y vuelas todo el templo directamente?

-Todo el pueblo tiene un encantamiento de resistencia mágica, las estructuras, estatuas, inclusive las paredes… todo son muy resistentes a la magia, también los artefactos y la base.

-¿Ya lo intentaste?

Por respuesta Lux tiro un hechizo a una de las estatuas a un costado, el hechizo se sintió fuerte y levantó polvo pero cuando este se disipó la estatua estaba como si nada.

-Ya lo había visto- explicó la maga, acentuándose también para ella misma que su visión había sido correcta hasta ahora- sin embargo las armas normales pueden hacer el daño que les corresponde.

-¿La fuerza bruta? ¿Por eso tratabas con la piedra?- adivinó la asesina.

-Sí.

-Ok.

Katarina sacó una de sus dagas, empuñándola en su mano cuyo brazo era el sano y sin dar más vueltas golpeo con la punta la base. Saltaron chispas al impactar y el templo se llenó por el ruido de metal chocando, pero en la estructura no se veía gran daño.

Volvió a golpearlo varias veces pero entonces una mano detuvo su muñeca. Katarina miró a Talon sin entender porque la detenían pero el muchacho simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos compañía.

* * *

Lissandra pasaba al frente de sus súbditos y criaturas, las bestias se hacían a un lado en las escaleras del templo mientras la mujer avanzaba.

Entro primero y con unas señas hizo que algunas a algunas de sus bestias le apareciera un brillo en la frente de un azul destellante, lo necesario para iluminarse mejor en lo que revisaba el templo.

No tardó mucho en dar con la figura central en una de las paredes, la base que tanto había buscado.

Se sintió aliviada al llegar al pueblo y verlo deshabitado.

Sabía desde hace algunos días de la presencia de los noxianos y demacianos ene l bosque, como también suponía que trataban de detenerla.

Llegar y verse en la tranquilidad de poder examinar ella misma el cómo proseguir con sus planes sin la intromisión de terceros le complacía.

Volvió a hacer un ademan de mano y dos bestias, un tanto especiales y diferentes del resto, más robustas y más trabajadas, se acercaron a ella.

Las criaturas se pararon a cada lado y de su pecho extrajeron lo que habían estado custodiando todo ese tiempo.

-Los artefactos- susurró Lux y Katarina asintió.

Las dos chicas juntos con Talon se encontraban escondidos en la parte superior del templo, donde la salientes de piedras ornamentaban el lugar, con el suficientemente espacio para mantenerlos ocultos y atentos a los movimientos de los recién llegados.

Las bestias le presentaban ahora los artefactos a Lissandra mientras esta inspeccionaba las escrituras en la base y la forma que deberían tomar.

-No es necesario que destruyamos la base- siguió diciendo la rubia- basta con que eliminemos una de las tres partes. Si le arrebatamos uno de los artefactos y lo rompemos… eso debería bastar.

-¿Ahora eres una experta sobre estas cosas y las brujas?- cuestionó Talon, que seguía sin simpatizarle la decisión de su hermana en confiar en la demaciana- ¿También te enseño eso la oscuridad?

-No- negó Lux sintiendo el sarcasmo del chico- me lo enseñaron las brujas mismas.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?- interrumpió Katarina la discusión- no hay tatas criaturas en el templo.

-Pero las hay afuera- agregó de inmediato su hermano que había visto por la ventana su llegada y era consciente del ejército que Lissandra tenía aquí.

-Quizás podamos robar un artefacto y huir- comentó Lux- puedo salir volando con él, no podrán alcanzarme.

-No las criaturas que no puedan volar, es verdad- concordó Katarina recordando las otras bestias que podía manipular Lissandra.

-Yo soy muy rápida- insistió Lux- no me alcanzaran.

-¿Y nosotros que? ¿Le servimos de festín?- interrogó Talon- ¿Nos quedamos a morir por salvar Valoran? ¿Te vemos del otro lado?

Lux recordó su visión y como Talon era decapitado por su hermano, también recordaba el sufrimiento y pesar que cargo la pelirroja por eso.

Regresó a mirar a Lissandra, está ya había tomado uno de los artefactos y lo colocaba en uno de los extremos de la base.

La maga trató de reincorporarse para lanzarse a evitar que la mujer posicione el otro que le faltaba, pero Katarina la detuvo del brazo.

La pelirroja entonces miró a su hermano y este simplemente asintió, desapareciendo de la vista de ambas chicas.

-¿Kat?

-¿Mmm?

-Pase lo que pase, prométeme que te mantendrás con vida y saldrás con Talon de aquí.

La asesina se extrañó de la petición, haciendo que su vista dejara de seguir a lo que pasaba abajo y mirara a Lux.

-¿Qué?

-Pase lo que pase, sal de aquí con Talon… con vida.

-¿Qué clase de petición ridícula es esa? Claro que saldré con vida de aquí, no tengo planes para un funeral… o morir.

-Lo digo en serio- insistió mirándola duramente- Si tú te muere entonces yo terminare…

Lux se detuvo de su explicación, recordando lo que había pasado. Por primera vez se recriminó haber perdido el control de esa forma y aceptar la ayuda de seres abominables solo por dejarse invadir de dolor e ira por la pérdida que había sentido.

-¿Estas tratando de ser romántica?

-¿Qué?- se extrañó al volver la mirada a la asesina.

-Porque ¿Sabes? no es un buen momento…

-¡No estoy tratando de ser romántica, idiota!

-Shh…- exclamó Katarina. Lux seguía susurrando pero había subido un poco el tono.

-Solo te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado y no te mueras- contestó ahora mirando de nuevo a Lissandra- idiota…

La rubia tuvo que volver su vista a la pelirroja pues esta la había tomado de la quijada para que la viera, y ahora sus verdes la inspeccionaban de cerca.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la noxiana, concentrándose en sus ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Tus ojos…

-¿Qué tienen?- preguntó no sintiendo nada extraño en ellos.

-Son… son violetas.

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por un grito en el templo.

Lissandra se agarraba fuertemente la mano, la cual sangraba. Talon aprovecho la confusión de las bestias y trato de arrebatarle a la criatura de la derecha el artefacto restante, pues el otro ya había sido colocado en la base.

La criatura instintivamente protegió lo que se le había encomendado, guardándola de nuevo en su pecho y dejando el objetivo fuera del alcance del noxiano.

-Eso no salió muy bien…

-¡Pagaras por esto!- amenazó Lissandra y las bestias del templo rodearon a Talon, quien sin más se hizo invisible de nuevo- ¡Eso no te salvara!

Lissandra envió su magia por el suelo, haciendo una capa de hielo a gran velocidad hasta que esta agarró la pierna de Talon congelándola y haciéndolo visible de nuevo.

-Mmm ¿Ayuda?- preguntó el noxiano viéndose en aprietos.

Una de las bestias se abalanzo sobre él pero Katarina le cayó en la cabeza, hundiendo una de sus dagas, deteniendo el ataque.

-Esa cosa se tragó el artefacto- comentó Talon rompiendo el hielo con una de sus cuchillas en lo que su hermana le daba tiempo.

-¿Se lo tragó?

-Más bien se lo inserto en su pecho, está dentro de la bestia, así lo cuida.

-Ya veo.

-¡Protejan al artefacto y aniquilen a esos dos!- demandó la tirana.

Las criaturas nuevamente se pusieron en guardia, encarando a los noxianos, pero los primeros que trataron de avanzar se vieron presos en sus extremidades.

-¡Lux!- llamó Katarina antes que la maga apareciera- ¡Es la bestia de su lado! ¡Tiene en ella el artefacto!

La maga descendió poniéndose en frente de ambos al tiempo que Talon se liberó del hielo. Puso su mirada en la criatura a la derecha de Lissandra, otros subiditos ya se ponían en frente protegiéndola.

-¡¿Qué esperan?!- gritó la bruja y las bestias avanzaron veloces dispuestos a atacarlos.

-Yo me encargare de esto- gritó Talon preparando sus cuchillas- que la demaciana recupere el artefacto y tu trata de…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su plan vio a Lux agachándose y tocando el suelo con ambas manos.

Las sombras del templo viajaron a ella y se expandieron por el piso, llegando a las sombras de cada una de las criaturas, atándolas de pie y manos al suelo. Las bestias gruñían y se quejaba de su agarré parcialmente inmovilizadas.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso- comentó el noxiano viendo a las bestias en aprietos solo por eso.

-Yo tampoco- agregó la demaciana poniéndose de pie. Ahora podía ver a la bestia que le interesaba sin obstáculos.

Se puso de pie y concentró energía en su puño, pero la sentía diferente a la que solía usar, aun así igual de fuerte. Al disparar, un rayo oscuro salió de su mano dando de lleno a la bestia que salió disparada por una de las ventanas del templo, perdiéndose de vista.

-¡Deténgalos, incompetentes bestias!

Al gritó de sus dueñas las criaturas comenzaron a moverse, extendiendo sus sombras y rompiendo la magia que las ataba.

Talon no perdió más tiempo y a gran velocidad comenzó a pasar a través de las bestias, saltando por arriba y esquivándolas mientras aun el hechizo les molestaba, saliendo por la misma ventana por la que se había perdido el subordinado.

Lux levitó y con vuelo salió acompañando a Talon afuera del templo.

-¡Vayan! ¡Vayan!- gritó embravecida Lissandra y las bestias se liberaron, saltando por la apertura, empujándose en buscas de sus presas.

La bruja de hielo terminó de reparar en su mano y apretando la mandíbula se dispuso a salir en busca de la criatura que custodiaba el artefacto, pero apenas pudo deslizarse uno metros cuando una daga le cortó el camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Katarina, teniendo en claro que si los otros dos tenían una oportunidad era con la tirana lejos de sus bichos.

Lissandra encaró con enojo a la noxiana, quien le sonrió divertida.

Sabía que no podría hacerle frente a la bruja de hielo en el estado en el que estaba, al mismo tiempo que Lissandra no tenia porque saberlo.

Sacó su otra daga y empuñó ambas, solo con hacerlo el hombro pareció recordarle que no estaba listo para sufrir una batalla.

-¡Oh vamos!- habló poniéndose en guardia contra la mujer que ya se perfilaba dispuesta a matarla- esto será divertido.

* * *

La criatura no terminó de ponerse en pie cuando otra hechizo impactó sobre ella haciéndola volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Lux sabía que las criaturas de Lissandra le seguían tanto como que más que tirar y detener a las que podía, no les hacía ningún daño notorio.

-¡Hay que evitar que se reúnan con el que nos interesa!- gritó Talon quien corría por debajo de ella. La demaciana asintió y mando otro hechizo a la criatura que sabían tenía el artefacto.

Esta vez la bestia cayó por un risco, sin ninguna posibilidad de detenerse mientras su cuerpo golpeaba.

Tanto la maga y el asesino descendieron por lo mismo, siendo seguidos de cerca por las demás criaturas.

Lux pudo ver una sombra violácea con forma de soldado, le reconocía, era su hermano cayendo por esa bajada.

Al llegar al suelo creyó reconocer la zona, pero no fue hasta que avanzando diviso una piedra con forma de monumento.

Ahora podía ver una sombra en lila que le recordaba a ella forcejeando.

-¡Tengo una idea!- avisó Lux al noxiano, adelantándose hasta llegar a un claro, donde el suelo era de tierra saca, y descendiendo en un extremo, esperando a las criaturas.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó el asesino viendo que la chica se volvía a inclinar, apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Si se detenían las bestias los alcanzarían en un segundo y era imposible sostener una pelea contra ellas.

Lux no contestó, espero a que las criaturas aparecieran desde los árboles, acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, atravesando el claro.

Talon no se interpuso y desapareció de la vista de las bestias, dejando a Lux como único objetivo visible.

La demaciana podía sentir las sombras debajo de ella, en el templo que recordaba estaba oculto y se abrió cuando Garen atacó a Katarina. Las sentía moviéndose, respondiendo a ella, tocando la superficie.

Esperó a que las bestias estuvieran justo encima y mandó su magia para que golpeara el suelo, este se quebró de inmediato dejando salir sombras que explotaban y aturdían a las bestias. Todas juntas se hundieron en una nube de polvo, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-Oh… debe ser algo que está en la familia- exclamó Talon apareciendo a su lado- porque creo que me he enamorado.

-¡Mira!- señaló Lux a uno de los costados, la bestia que custodiaba el artefacto se movía con velocidad por la maleza- trata de volver al templo con Lissandra ¡Vamos!

La bestia logró llegar nuevamente al pueblo, pero nuevamente los hechizos de Lux lo mantuvieron lejos de las escaleras del templo.

De un fuerte estallido lo impulso contra las paredes de una vivienda haciendo que estas se quebraran.

-Es muy duro, no puedo dañarle- se quejó la maga ubicándose al frente de la estructura.

-Su pecho es donde escondió el artefacto, está cubierto por un cristal, debe ser la parte más dura, tratemos de arrancarle la cabeza- recomendó el noxiano.

Antes de poder ingresar amos escucharon los sonidos que hacían los mounstros que habían dejado atrás. Aun no los veían pero debían estar en el bosque, acercándose nuevamente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- apresuró el asesino, pero antes de que pudiera ingresa la criatura lo envistió de lleno al salir de las sombras.

-¡Cuidado!

Pero por más que el chico trató apenas pudo evitar algunos golpes antes que el tercero le diera en el pecho dejándolo sin aire, un cuarto golpe lo impulso hasta que su espalda choco con una figura y cayó inmóvil.

La bestia se dispuso a seguir a terminar con su objetivo cuando algo le impacto con fuerza la espalda la espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara con la misma figura que el asesino, pero este, lejos de estar a su merced, le sostenía con fuerza las piernas.

-¡Ahora!- le gritó a la maga, pero esta no necesitaba la orden ya estaba preparando un segundo ataque.

El hechizo chocó violentamente contra la bestia y nuevamente al figuro de piedra hizo que se el ataque valiera por dos.

Talon pudo ver que esta se agrietaba por lo pesado de la criatura al impactar.

-¡La runa! ¡Tírala!- ordenó el asesino.

-¡Sal de ahí!- grito la rubia, ya controlando las sombras que se proyectaban de la estructura y pegando estas al suelo, para que como cuerdas ayudaran a tirar- ¡Sal!

Talon esperó hasta el último momento para dejar al mounstro y rodar lejos de la enorme figura, al tiempo que esta caía pesada sobre el súbdito de Lissandra.

El noxiano jadeaba aun en el suelo, mirando de costado donde antes había estado el mounstro, se sobresaltó cuando una mano apareció cerca de su rostro Lux le extendía la mano y aunque dudo terminó por tomarla.

No dijo nada al respecto, una vez de pie se dirigió hacia los escombros y comenzó a buscar, solo volvió su vista a Lux con una sonrisa levantando su mano, mostrándole el artefacto.

-Perfecto- comentó Lux relajando sus hombros por el logro- si podemos destruirlo terminaríamos con esto.

Talon asintió pero su atención fue tomada por una explosión proveniente del templo, que desde esa posición en la aldea aún se podía ver.

-Katarina…- comentó Lux y sin demorarse ambos se dirigieron al centró.

* * *

Katarina vio las intenciones de Lissandra y puso ambos brazos en frente suyo para cubrirse al no poder esquivar el ataque.

El impacto le pego de lleno y la tiró hacia atrás, totalmente aturdida. Su cuerpo cayó sin control por las escaleras principales, golpeándose sin poderlo evitar.

Supo que había llegado a la base de la entrada cuando se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

Uno de sus brazos le quemaba de lo frio que estaba, lo sentía duro, como si fuera de piedra.

-¡Katarina!

Trató de enfocar su vista, pero solo lograba ver el suelo y la parte baja de los edificios, su visión se tornaba borrosa.

Lux llegó justo para ponerse en frente de su cuerpo cuando Lissandra mando un enorme bloque de hielo contra ella.

Aun usando su magia como barrera, el ataque de Lissandra fue lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear a ambas y tirarlas hacia atrás.

La demaciana no tardó mucho lamentándose del golpe, reincorporándose y haciéndole frente nuevamente a Lissandra, que ya bajaba del templo, ubicándose cerca de ellas.

Miró a Katarina de costado, su cuerpo seguía en el suelo, el último ataque solo la hizo moverse como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. El brazo derecho había sido cubierto por hielo corrompido, formando una roca maciza que le cubría.

-¿Kat?- la llamó. Podía ver que la noxiana tenía los ojos abiertos, pero con una expresión dejada, le sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

Talon se apareció a su lado, también notando el estado devastado de su hermana.

-Tenemos problemas- comentó al ver que las criaturas de Lissandra ya habían llegado nuevamente al pueblo y se aproximaban a gran velocidad a donde estaban.

-¿Trataste de rompes el artefacto?- preguntó la rubia concentrándose para retener a las bestias.

-Hasta con los dientes… y déjame decirte que es un tanto duro.

-Que mal…

La primera bestia se lanzó en contra de Lux de manera desmesurada y esta simplemente lo hizo volar con un hechizo. Las demás se dispusieron a imitarla.

-Yo me encargare de Lissandra- comentó Talon, pasándole el artefacto a Lux.

-Y yo me encargare de las bestias- concordó la maga mostrándole a los súbditos que ella tenía lo que buscaban para luego alejarse y ser seguida por ellas.

-¡Tiene el artefactos bestias inútiles! ¡Atrápenla!- gritó a sus súbditos y no pudo hablar más porque varias cuchillas aparecieron de la nada atacándola- Estoy cansándome de estos noxianos y sus cosas afiladas.

Lux solo se limitaba a esquivar y empujar a las bestias, dándole tiempo a su cabeza a que buscara una solución rápida al problema que tenía.

Cada tanto miraba a donde estaba Katarina, seguía sin moverse, pero al no ser el centro de atención estaba relativamente a salvo.

"De momento" pensó viendo también a Talon que aparecía y desaparecía, causándole molestias a Lissandra pero sin hacerle algún daño realmente.

Se concentró de nuevo en las criaturas, que por estar mirando hacia otro lado casi llegan a golpearle.

Recordó entonces como la bestia que había estado custodiando el artefacto, por más resistencia que tenía, fue destruida por las peculiares estructuras del templo.

"Si logró que algo así de resistente golpeara esta cosa… quizás pueda romperla" razonó y con su mirada trató de buscar algo que le ayudara.

Terminó viendo el templo y creyó que una vez adentro podría encontrar algo, más si las bestias la seguían, con lo torpes que eran seguro le ayudaban a tirar el lugar.

Esquivó a dos mounstros que se le lanzaron y tomó impulso para volar hacia la estructura, pero entonces una daga se clavó en una lápida próxima a ella, haciéndola detener por la sorpresa.

Miró hacia donde estaba Katarina, pues de allí había venido el ataque, y encontró a la pelirroja mirándola con seriedad, como si tratara de advertirle.

Se dio cuenta a tiempo cuando del costado una garra de hielo apareció, materializando a Lissandra en su lugar. Le tiró un hechizo pero al bruja simplemente lo desvió con su brazo, su expresión cargada de odio mostraba lo determinada que estaba.

Talon se maldijo a ver la velocidad con la que la bruja había pasado de un lado a otro, y ahora ya tenía a sus súbditos cubriéndolas de él, atacándolo y manteniéndolo ocupado.

Lux trató un hechizo de atadura, pero la bruja tuvo la misma idea sobre ella.

-Por favor- comentó con soberbia Lissandra y se deshizo del hechizo de inmediato, tomando a la maga del cuello y pegándola a la pared más cercana, comenzando a ahorcarla.

Lux sostuvo con fuerza el artefacto en su mano, dispuesta a no entregárselo a nadie pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, pero todo cambio cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba el abdomen.

Lissandra clavó su mano como una estaca de hielo en la carne de la chica, clavándola también en el muro. El artefacto cayó de sus manos, rodando por el suelo, alejándose de ambas.

La rubia se llevó ambas manos a su costado donde sentía el brazo de la bruja atravesándola, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del dolor.

-Y esto es lo que encuentras, niña tonta, al tratar de ser un héroe- comentó ya con una sonrisa triunfante la de Fréljord.

Lissandra vio como la maga llevaba sus manos ahora a su cuello, y sonrió con más gracia viendo la determinación en tratar de detenerla, le causó cierta curiosidad como los iris de estas eran de un violáceo destellante, pero sabía que no tenía mucho más por hacer.

La palma derecha de Lux comenzó a brillar en el mismo tono lila y Lissandra se dispuso a recibir el ataque solo para demostrarle que no le haría nada. Su magia era más poderosa, lo sabía, y no le preocupaba lo que una joven demaciana pudiera hacerle.

Para su sorpresa Lux alejó la mano de su cuello y apuntó a un costado, mandando el hechizo lejos de ella.

Lissandra siguió la explosión y se dio cuenta que había apuntado al artefacto en el suelo. Vio como este, por la pequeña explosión, se alejaba más de ellas, hasta chocar apenas con una lápida, quedando inmóvil e intacto.

La bruja consideró entonces aún más estúpida a su adversario. La magia era algo que en todas las cosas de Keveth estaba regulada. No iba a poder destruir a los artefactos o al lugar a base de hechizos.

-Bueno… eso sí que fue un triste último intento- comentó con gracia dejando una estaca en lugar de su brazo, y acariciando con uno de sus uñas la mejilla de la rubia- un triste, patético y fallido… último intento.

-¿Tu… crees?- preguntó la rubia dándole una sonrisa confiada que arruino su seguridad, haciéndola ver de nuevo hacia donde estaba el artefacto.

Ahora que ponía atención notó la daga clavada en la piedra y como una chica pelirroja se teletrasportaba debajo de esta. Katarina cayó al suelo, aun con todo el cuerpo adolorido, y levantó el brazo congelado lo más alto que pudo, dejándolo caer con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban encima del artefacto, el cual, finalmente, se partió en varios pedazos.

La noxiana suspiró viendo las partes y dejó que su frente se apoyara en el suelo, luego se volteó quedando boca arriba aspirando más ampliamente mientras miraba al cielo.

-¡Oye!- gritó a nadie en específico- esto de salvar Valoran… no es lo mío.

-¡Maldita zorra!- gritó Lissandra viendo toda la escena a punto de irse en ira- ¡¿Tienes idea de que hiciste?! ¡Voy a matarte!- amenazó alejándose de Lux encarando para la asesina.

-Oh, por favor, adelante… estoy tan cansada que en realidad morir suena bien- siguió hablando mientras miraba aburrida el cielo. Su cuerpo no iba a poder hacer nada contra la bruja y lo sabía, dando otro suspiro de resignación.

-¡Esa cosa que acabas de destruís tenia miles de años! ¡Un poder inimaginable! ¡Algo que ustedes los humanos estúpidos jamás entenderían!- seguía bramando Lissandra- ¡Acabas de destruir el legajo de dos de las brujas más poderosas que hayan existidos!

Katarina simplemente levantó su brazo sano, apoyando su codo y mostrándole el dedo mayor a lo que decía Lissandra, para luego dejarlo caer de nuevo y descansar.

-¡Voy a matarte, sentirás todo lo que…!

Pero fue nuevamente interrumpida, algo la sostenía desde el cuello, un collar de sombras que le impedía avanzar. Se volteó y vio a la demaciana hechizándola desde donde estaba, sentada. Ya se había quitado la estaca y se sostenía el costado donde la sangre manchaba las prendas.

Lissandra encaró ahora hacia donde estaba la rubia, que parecía portar la misma actitud que la noxiana, sonreía sin importarle morir, hasta parecía divertida de ver el enojo que causaba en la bruja.

Lux vio como Lissandra le apuntaba con una mano y aspiró ampliamente.

"Bueno… supongo que es todo" pensó resignándose, lo único que paso por su cabeza en ese momento fue el deseo de que Katarina, de alguna forma, lograra salir de allí, pero al verla la notó aun en el suelo, mirándola, como si pensara lo mismo para ella.

Le sonrió tratando de demostrarle así que estaba bien… pero las sombras de unas alas en el suelo llamaron su atención, haciendo que ahora su sonrisa cobrara otro significado.

El poder del hielo corrompido se concentró en la mano de Lissandra, lo que no evito que un par de flechas le atravesaran el brazo, haciéndola encoger para cubrirse.

Al intentar ver a su atacante un ave de caza atacó su rostro.

-Llegas un poco tarde… Quinn- comentó Lux desde su posición, cuando la chica cayó en frente de ella interponiéndose ante Lissandra.

-¿"Llegas un poco tarde" dices?- cuestionó su compañera- pues disculpa, alguien tuvo la brillante idea de abandonar a nuestro guía en la copa de un árbol.

La corsaria vio también como desde el bosque los demacianos salían apresuradamente al encuentro de las criaturas, blandiendo sus armas de inmediato.

También advirtió el cuerpo de Katarina cerca de una lápida.

-Salgan de aquí- recomendó Quinn y volvió a atacar a Lissandra.

Para cuando volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Lux esta ya no estaba, y tampoco la noxiana.

* * *

Talon y Lux ayudaban a Katarina a caminar tomándola de los brazos, alejándose lo más velozmente que podían del pueblo.

Ya se habían internado mucho en el bosque cuando Lux se detuvo.

-Debo volver- comentó dejando de sostener a la noxiana con cuidado.

-Apenas lleguemos con los noxianos les avisaremos de la ubicación y vendrán a luchar- habló Talon, sabiendo que los demacianos no podrían ganar la batalla contra Lissandra y sus bestias.

-No lo hagas- negó la rubia.

-Ustedes no podrán contra Lissandra.

-Es verdad- asintió ahora- pero si los noxianos llegan solo incrementaran el número de muertos, peleara contra nosotros así le ganemos a Lissandra, moriremos de ambos lados… no avises a los noxianos.

-Si no te ayudamos morirán de todas formas- trató ahora Katarina.

-Tratare de luchar para que sea una retirada, sé que no podemos ganar.

-Van a matarte…

-¡Y está bien!- exclamó con determinación, interrumpiendo a ambos- tú no tienes idea… lo mucho que he ganado ya. Pero todo eso lo perderé, perderemos todos… si traen a los noxianos.

Lux se dirigió a Talon y le entregó los trozos del artefacto que destruyeron.

-Eso debería bastar para convencer a Leblanc que ya no vale la pena ir al pueblo- comentó segura y ahora se dirigió a Katarina- tu puedes convencerlos de que ya no busquen. Eres una líder formidable, puedes hacerlo.

-Lux…

-Debo quedarme, debo ayudar a los demacianos, si entiendes eso.

Katarina se le quedo viendo, y supo que no había mucho que pudiera decir para convencerla.

-Bien…- dijo y se alejó de Talon, valiéndose por ella misma para caminar- me quedare contigo.

Lux no pudo evitar sonreír con este comentario.

-Apenas si te puedes mover- comentó con honestidad, sin intenciones de ofenderla. Se tocó su costado, la herida aun dolía bastante, pero su magia ya estaba reparando en ella- y logre romper el hielo corrompido de tu brazo, pero estoy muy segura que no puedes sentirlo- siguió indicando.

El brazo de la noxiana ya no tenía esa piedra oscura que lo cubría pero la piel estaba en un peligroso tono azulado que mostraba lo deteriorado que estaba por el frio que le había envuelto.

-No me importa, aun puedo usar el otro- contestó tercamente y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella- no voy a dejarte sola… después de todo esto, después de tanto…

-¿Estas tratando de ser romántica?- la interrumpió con gracia- porque ¿Sabes?... no es un buen momento.

La pelirroja volvió a contemplarla con sorpresa, y la sonrisa comprensiva que se le bridaba le hizo entender lo ridículo de lo que decía. Su condición ya era de por sí muy mala, si iba con Lux iba a ser una carga más que una ayuda. Apretó la mandíbula aceptándose inútil.

-Por favor, vete- pidió de nuevo la demaciana- pase lo que pase estaré bien solo con saber que tú lo estas… por favor, Kat.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo- repitió con claridad la asesina- no regreses, no vayas… ven conmigo.

-¿A Noxus?

-Si vuelves al campamento conmigo y te cubrimos el rostro… nadie te discutirá, estarás a salvo en lo que salimos del bosque. Podrás regresar a Demacia luego, yo te acompañare, estarás bien.

La maga rio ante la ocurrencia pero pudo ver en el rostro de la otra chica la seriedad con la que se refería.

-Quédate conmigo…

Lux se dejó llevar por el impulso y en dos veloces pasos se acercó a ella, tomándola de las mejillas para besarla.

-No puedo hacer eso, Kat- comentó con pesar al alejarse un poco de su rostro, examinándola de cerca para volverla a besar- no puedo. Debo luchar con los demacianos y tú debes irte, por favor.

Katarina ahora la observaba sin disimular la tristeza en su rostro. Notaba como los ojos de la rubia finalmente dejaban el tono violáceo y volvían a ser los azules en los que ya se había acostumbrado a perderse.

-Escucha, si tú te quedas te mataran, si traes a los noxianos aquí harás que más soldados pierdan sus vidas- explicó aún muy cerca de su rostro- harás que maten a Talon, harás que maten a mi hermano también… harás que me maten a mí. Es una pésima idea que te quedes, debes irte y llevarte a tus soldados, por favor. Lo he visto, confía en mí y por favor… vete.

-Pero ya cambiamos las cosas, tú lo dijiste, ya ganamos, ahora es diferente- trató la noxiana.

-Aún podemos perderlo todo, lo se… por favor.

Lux podía sentir las manos de la asesina aferrándose a su ropa, no dispuesta a marcharse. Sonrió y beso de nuevo el asustado rostro que se le mostraba.

Terminó de llevar sus manos a las de Katarina, haciendo que la soltara y se alejó unos pasos, miró a Talon, el chico había mantenido la distancia dándoles su espacio, pero atento a todo lo que se decía.

-Llévatela- pidió la rubia a modo de favor más que de orden, y el noxiano se acercó a su hermana, mirándola para esperar el permiso de poder tocarla.

La chica no hizo nada así que con sutileza tomó su mano y pasó su brazo por su cuello.

-Hare lo que me digas- comentó su hermano, esperando la decisión de la pelirroja.

En la mente de Katarina los pensamientos se movían con velocidad, tratando de encontrar una solución a lo que se planteaba, pero no encontraba nada y la frustración comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Su tortura paró cuando una palma le apuntó, destellando una luz brillante.

-No me obligues a matarte- comentó Lux sonriéndole- detestaría tener que matarte después de tanto.

Katarina le devolvió la sonrisa, contemplándola por última vez.

-Idiota.

Y con ese comentario Talon asintió y desaparecieron de la vista de Lux. La maga bajo su mano y suspiró. Esperó unos segundos para darse aire y voló de regreso al pueblo.

* * *

No les llevó gran tiempo a los hermanos alcanzar la marcha de los noxianos, aunque la forma en la que los recibieron no fue de la más grata.

-¿Qué demonios paso con ustedes?- les reclamó Leblanc viendo el estado de ambos, siendo más notorio el deterioro que tenía Katarina.

-Encontramos el pueblo- hablo Talon, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escucharan- ¡Y hemos derrotado a Lissandra!- siguió y levantó los trozos de artefactos en su mano.

Los noxianos miraron al asesino sin comprender, y luego entre ellos, aun confundidos.

Leblanc por su parte le arrebató los trozos, inspeccionándolo ella misma, reconociéndolo como genuino.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- cuestionó de nuevo y esta vez Katarina se irguió, tomando aire, no dirigiéndose a ella, sino a los soldados.

-Llegamos al pueblo de Keveth, espantoso por cierto, esta todo en ruinas- explicó sin mas- Lissandra ya estaba allí, los demacianos también.

-¿Los demacianos encontraron el pueblo antes que nosotros?- cuestionó uno.

-Sí, estaba de su lado del terreno- mintió la asesina convincentemente- se enfrentaron a Lissandra, aun lo están haciendo, y aprovechamos para robarles esto- explicó señalando con su cabeza la pieza que tenía Leblanc- ni siquiera saben que ya no hace falta luchar más.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los demacianos están luchando ahora contra Lissandra… muriendo pensando que aún deben recuperar esta cosa?- preguntó Draven haciéndose paso entre los hombros, tomando el destrozado artefacto, para luego mirar con una sonrisa pícara a Katarina.

-Bueno… ya sabes, nunca fueron muy listos- agregó la pelirroja con la misma sonrisa.

-Deberíamos ir también- comentó otro de los lideres a lo que Katarina rio, haciendo que todos le pongan atención a ella de nuevo.

-¿Tantas ganas tienen de seguir en este mugrero?- preguntó suspirando con cansancio- pueden ir si quieren, enfrentar a los mounstros de Lissandra también, que creo que ustedes lo recuerdan bien ¿Verdad?- siguió hablando fingiendo aburrimiento- en lo que en mi concierne "Misión cumplida" destruimos este artefacto, frustramos los planes de Lissandra, ya nadie se armara con este poder… y como bonus extra- agregó ahora poniendo algo de interés- dejamos que un buen grupo de imbéciles demacianos se mueran. ¿Por qué intervenir a tan gran obsequio? Yo ya termine con esto.

Draven rio al comentario.

-Cierto, cierto- comentó con ánimo el tirador- aparte a Draven le está comenzando a aburrir tanto arboles… y a fin de cuenta… fuimos los noxianos que consiguieron la victoria. Un glorioso relato que los cadáveres no podrán discutir.

Leblanc vio cómo su hombres eran convencidos por las palabras de retira y pronta llegada a casa, y supo que no podría hacer gran cosa para persuadir a los tan cansados y fatigados soldados.

Se dirigió a Katarina, deteniéndose a su lado antes de pasarla.

-Mentirosa- comentó y la pelirroja solo le sonrió de costado antes que la líder siguiera su camino.

Talon se quedó cerca, y volvió a ayudar a su hermana cuando los soldados ya no le ponían atención.

-Sera mejor que te deje en mano de los curanderos y médicos- recomendó y la chica asintió.

Cassiopeia se reunió con ambos cuando su hermana mayor ya era atendida de cerca por dos magos.

-Se tardaron demasiado- les reclamó por haberla hecho sufrir todas las interrogantes de Leblanc cuando esta no encontraba a ninguno de los dos- ¿Qué paso?

-Lo que escuchaste- respondió Katarina.

-Claro que si- contestó con sarcasmo sabiendo que era todo una mentira.

Talon le tomó del brazo y se la llevó lejos de donde estaban los magos con su hermana, Cassiopeia solo le siguió a sabiendas que él le diría la verdad.

-¿Qué fue lo que en realidad paso?- cuestionó de nuevo.

-No hay mucho tiempo, escucha- habló con apremio- la demaciana encontró el pueblo.

-¿La niña?

-Sí, y logramos entre los tres destruir el artefacto, los demacianos llegaron hace nada al pueblo y ahora enfrentan a Lissandra… los mataran a todos, esas criaturas son muy fuertes.

-Las recuerdo, si- asintió la medio mujer, y vio la inquietud en su hermano- ¿Y?

-Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras- comentó viendo como Cassiopeia se cruzaba de brazos- y yo haré lo que yo quiera.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Algo… estúpido.

* * *

Xin Zhao iba adelante del pelotón, ya se adentraban en el bosque a sabiendas, por lo enorme del lugar, que tomaría su tiempo dar con los soldados que ya estaban en él.

Algo se podían guiar por los informes dados, en que sectores no hacía falta buscar, aun así dar con los demacianos resultaría difícil solo tratando de adivinar los sectores faltantes.

Unas exclamaciones de sorpresa comenzaron a sentirse entre sus hombres y el luchador echo su vista hacia atrás.

Jarvan estaba inmóvil en su caballo, mirando al frente con la quijada algo levantada, unos segundos más y un asesino apareció de la nada, desvelando que lo tenía amenazado con una daga en el cuello.

-Esto para hacerle saber, príncipe, que de quererlo, ya estaría muerto- comentó Talon alejando la daga, haciendo que todos los soldados le apuntaran ahora.

-¿Y qué razón tienes entonces para no haberlo hecho?- preguntó sin quebrar su temple- O una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué razón nos das para no matarte a ti?

-Pues vera, príncipe- empezó el noxiano sonriéndole con confianza- creo que me necesita… o más bien… sus demacianos lo hacen.

* * *

Lux trató de nuevo de alejar a la bestia con una explosión para darle tiempo al soldado de huir, pero no pudo hacer nada con la siguiente que le cayó encima al demaciano, destrozándolo con inmensa fuerza.

Las criaturas de Lissandra tenían tanto control sobre la batalla, que no tenía tiempo de lamentarse por la vida perdida de un camarada.

Encontró a Quinn luchando cerca de unas estructuras y huyo hacia ella, proporcionándole protección mientras atacaba, inmovilizando a las bestias que podía para que la tiradora hiciera su daño.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó la rubia, sintiendo como sus fuerzas ya estaban al límite.

-¡Lissandra tiene otros planes!

Y era verdad, la furia de la tirana no había bajado, irascible por ver sus planes frustrarse se encargó de hacerles imposible la retirada a los demacianos, tratando de acabarlos a todos en el pueblo.

-¡No resistiremos por más tiempo!

-¡Así es, moriremos aquí!- gritó segura la corsaria, dándole unos certeros tiros a una de las bestias que se le había tirado- ¡Y fue un honor servir a Demacia!

Lux sintió esas palabras como la despedida que era, se tomó el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor.

Todos los soldados, reducidos, en condiciones inferiores, siendo masacrados, aun así luchando con valor y sin titubeos. Llenos de honor en dar su vida por la causa.

La maga vio como dos criaturas reducían a un grupo de cuatro soldados, y sintiéndose de momento renovada, se alejó de la protección de Quinn y fue hasta ellos. Ato a las criaturas desde su sombra e invoco la luz, la magia a la que estaba acostumbrada, en su mano.

-¡Demacia!

Quinn sonrió solo con escucharla. Busco a Valor por los aires, esperando a que marcara a su siguiente objetivo. Su leal compañero así lo hizo y apunto a su siguiente víctima.

Por desgracia para la corsaria una nueva bestia le embistió, y una tercera golpeo con su dorso el cuerpo de la demaciana, tirándola a un lado.

Vio a esta última tomando carrera para atacarla, pero nuevamente las ataduras de sombra detuvieron a la criatura.

-¡Oh vamos!- gritó Lux tirando de las sombras para que la bestia la vea a ella- ¡A que yo soy un objetivo mucho más atractivo!

El súbdito no lo pensó más y dejando de luchar en contra de las sombras se echó a correr hacia la maga que la tenía.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, y con vuelo empezó a alejarse haciendo que la criatura le siguiera. En su camino tiró varios hechizos hacia las bestias que atacaban a sus compañeros, hasta que finalmente la criatura le alcanzado, poniendo sus garras en su espalda, haciendo que descendiera estrepitosamente hacia el suelo, golpeándose mientras rodaba con la bestia.

Tiró un hechizo que le dio en la cara a la criatura, pero esta ni se inmuto, golpeando con su puño el cuerpo de Lux, sintió que se le rompían las costillas y el dolor fue lo único que la invadió antes de ver como la misma garra se levantaba para dar otro golpe.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero nada le llego al abrirlos vio a la bestia siento envueltas por serpientes que con descomunal fuerza trataban de comprimirla.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para quedarse a ver lo que pasaba, pues otras serpientes la envolvieron a ella por completo.

Ahora sentía que se desplazaba a gran velocidad, pero le era imposible saber a dónde. El escenario pasó de ser ruinas y tierra, a hojas y árboles.

Finalmente se detuvo y pudo observar que se encontraba en la ramas de un árbol el pueblo de Keveth estaba al frente de ella, podía ver a todos los soldados luchando con las criaturas desde allí.

Trató inútilmente de mover sus manos, pues las serpientes la tenían bien agarrada de las muñecas, pegándola al tronco del árbol, lo mismo con sus tobillos y cadera.

La figura de Cassiopeia no tardó en aparecer a su lado, pero no miró a la rubia, se dedicó a contemplar la batalla en el pueblo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la demaciana sin entender porque la tenía prisionera.

-Vaya forma de agradecer, te acabo de salvar la vida- contestó sin ánimos la noxiana, aun con la vista en frente.

-¡Gracias!- contestó de forma mordaz- ahora suéltame.

-No lo hare.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque te estoy salvando la vida- contestó dejando ser molesta por su propios actos- si te suelto iras volando a ponerte en peligro de nuevo.

-¡Esa no es tu decisión! ¡Suéltame!- ordenó, pero como respuesta las serpientes ajustaron más su agarre.

Lux miró con odio a la mujer pero luego los gritos de batalla hicieron que volviera su atención a los demacianos.

Las bestias mataban a los que podían y los que aún quedaban en pie luchaban inútilmente. Entre medio de todos pudo ver a Garen. Llevaba el hombro vendado y aun así ya lleno de sangre, luchaba como podía sosteniendo su espada. Lo atacaban, le hacían caer de rodillas.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó de nuevo ya no con enojo, sino con pánico- ¡Déjame ir con ellos! ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Quiero luchar!

Cassiopeia levantó una mano y una nueva serpiente pasó por encima del rostro de la rubia, amarrando su boca como si fuera una venda, haciéndola callar.

-Tu voz es el sonido que más odio en este mundo- comentó Cassiopeia finalmente viéndola, la rubia aun luchaba por zafarse, incluso tratando de implementar su magia- y a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tu quieras.

La vista de la noxiana volvió hacia el pueblo, y Lux, con lágrimas en los ojos la imitó, sintiendo como las fuerzas la dejaban mientras veía a su ejército siendo vencido.

Cassiopeia sonrió y se puso más cómoda cuando divisó los estandartes demacianos a la entrada del pueblo. Antes de que su príncipe gritara para entrar en batalla, Talon ya aparecía a su lado.

El asesino miró a Lux, aun amarrada y luego a Cassiopeia que simplemente rodó los ojos a la sonrisa de su hermano. A fin de cuentas había terminado viniendo en su ayuda.

-Considera esto- habló el chico mirando a la rubia- mi forma personal de quedar a mano contigo por la batalla que libramos juntos hace unos momentos. Fue un honor, pero espero que no pienses que somos amigos ahora. La próxima vez que te vea… te mato.

Y dicho esto último volvió a desaparecer.

Cassiopeia esperó unos segundos, contemplando como los demacianos ahora parecían en ventaja contra Lissandra y retiró las serpientes del cuerpo de Lux. La chica cayó de rodillas, luego de bruces y se quedó con así, viendo con ella el escenario.

Terminó por ver hacia abajo y Lux sintiéndose observada levantó la vista mirando los ojos amarillos que la contemplaban.

-Te odio- dijo la medio mujer con seguridad y cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda, escabulléndose por los árboles, desapareciendo también.

Lux se quedó atónita viendo por donde la mujer había desaparecido, volvió a mirar al pueblo y recién cayó en cuenta de las últimas palabras que se le dijo, riéndose de inmediato por el rostro asqueado de Cassiopeia por haberla ayudado.

Su risa siguió saliendo como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de hacer otra cosa.

Reía con los parpados fuertemente cerrados, hasta que las lágrimas inundaron tantos sus ojos que comenzaron a salir… y junto con ellas las risas se trasformaron en sollozos y luego en gritos que las acompañaban, dejando salir toda la presión y el sufrimiento que había sentido.

Dejando verse como la chica llena de miedo que había sido en todo ese tiempo.

Gritando por cargar con el conocimiento de que todo podía haber salido mal y que finalmente esa mochila tan pesada ya no cargaba más en sus hombros.

Llorando porque lo había logrado.

* * *

El anochecer agarró a los demacianos saliendo del bosque.

La tropa era envuelta por los colores anaranjados apagado y las alargadas sombras que un sol apunto de meterse proporcionaba.

La mayoría de los heridos viajaban en caballos. Aun se repartían entre ellos la comida, y los curanderos estaban atentos en la marcha.

Lissandra había escapado con las bestias que le quedaban, y dadas las condiciones no convenía perseguirla.

El príncipe había cantado victoria apenas vio la retirada de las criaturas y ordenó de inmediato atender a los heridos.

Quinn viajaba también en caballo, no recordaba la última vez que la habían vendando tanto, pero el sabor a la victoria hacia que los dolores casi ni se sintieran.

Más delante de ella, en otro caballo, viajaba Lux. La corsaria podía ver desde allí las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas.

"Lo cual es una medida estúpida, porque con lo poderosa que es podría zafarse sin más" razonó aun creyendo ridícula la medida que se tomaba para con su compañera.

Acercó su caballo al de la rubia y Lux la miró notando su presencia. Le sonrió de lado y volvió su vista al frente, donde Garen caminaba a la par del príncipe.

-No me habla- comentó exteriorizando su preocupación.

-Bueno… le volaste el hombro- agregó la tiradora- no sé hasta qué punto llevaban antes la peleas entre hermanos, pero creo que te pasaste un poco.

Lux le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto, sabía que trataba de animarla.

-Tu hermano te ama… volverá a hablarte.

-Lo sé- concordó- pero dudo que lo haga una vez que "hablemos" de otra cosa.

-Ya veremos.

-Sí…

La maga trató de acomodarse el cabello y le molesto las cadenas que llevaba. Suspiró en resignación.

-Yo estaría más preocupada por eso- comentó Quinn- cuando lleguemos a Demacia más te vale que tengas una excusa bien armada de porque le disparaste a un superior y dejaste abandonado a un centinela en un árbol.

Lux lo pensó por un momento y empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Quinn sin entender.

-Que…- comenzó a explicar, aun riéndose- les diré que lo hice por amor.

-No puedes hablar en serio, te van a ejecutar.

-Le diré al juez "Es que estoy enamorada"- comentó riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Oye, tómatelo en serio- recomendó su amiga, golpeándola con el puño, pero la rubia siguió riendo, contagiándola un poco.

-¿Y qué me harán? ¿Matarme?

-Dudo… no fuiste tú la que destruyo el artefacto… eres nuestra héroe, si dices eso yo creo que harán la vista gorda. Solo estas encadenada para que no hagas algo estúpido de nuevo.

-Oh es que yo sigo haciendo cosas estúpidas- siguió comentando con humor- ¿Sabes por qué?

-Temo preguntar…

-Porque estoy enamorada.

-Sí que estas mal de la cabeza- comentó viendo como su amiga seguía riéndose, sonriendo al verla tan feliz.

Era verdad, no creía que le fuera a pasar algo grave en Demacia. La iban a castigar, eso de seguro, pero más duro que eso lo dudaba.

Quinn miró a los demás soldados y su estado de ánimo no era muy diferente al que llevaba Lux.

Habían salido victoriosos contra un ejército que creían imbatible. Estaban con vida saliendo finalmente de ese espantoso y fatigoso bosque.

Volvían a casa, triunfantes. Sintiéndose los héroes de Valoran una vez más.

Sonrió mas satisfecha y volvió a ver a Lux. La chica seguía con su buen humor, largando una que otra risilla por las ocurrencias internas que le pasaban y no decía.

"Dichosa"

* * *

Desde lo lejos, la marcha de demacianos solo se veía por las antorchas que estos llevaban mientras se desplazaban en la oscuridad, con lentitud. Katarina calculaba que acamparían no muy lejos de donde estaban ahora.

-Entiendo porque te gusta tanto- comentó Talon a su lado, viendo también a los demacianos- ¿Planeas verla ahora? Es un poco arriesgado.

-No- contestó Katarina acariciando la cabeza del hibrido en el que estaba subida- regresemos.

-¿Segura?- cuestionó su hermano- una vez que siga y entre a territorios demacianos será imposible para cualquiera de nosotros dar con ella.

-Lo sé- concordó la mujer, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse de las heridas y del esfuerzo al viajar con el hibrido- es mejor así… solo quería asegurarme que estaba bien.

-Cassiopeia le salvo ¿Sabes?

-Podía hacerme una idea- comentó con gracia la pelirroja- la vi y no podía lidiar con ella misma… creo que terminó cayéndole bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo las luces de la marcha por el campo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Talon cuando una ráfaga de viento golpeo a ambos, haciéndoles notar el frio y la necesidad de volver.

Katarina giró al hibrido y ambos empezaron a alejarse de espalda a los demacianos.

-Volver a Noxus, descansar, brindar- enumeró la asesina, mientras formaba su plan de regreso a casa- y esperar hasta que la vuelva a ver.

Terminó lo último perfilando su vista a las luces, sin detener el paso.

-Porque nos vamos a volver a ver.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

#CuñadosOP

Si me muero por equis motivo, este fic ya está finalizado LOL

Yo y mi muso estamos muy agradecidos, tanto que le vamos a regalar un capitulo extra ante del epilogo.

Y lo van a amar, joooooder que lo van a amar, lo voy a escribir con todas las fuerzas de mi… apéndice y va a estar muy bueno, les va a encantar, full de amor por el ship.

Ya que este cap era mas bien para cerrar una de las tramas el siguiente es full KataLux… Les va a encantar.

No loco, en serio, lo van a amar ¡No estoy jodiendo!

Va ser tan cwiqfweibocuiwscnsa y los hara sentir asi como chebuqwkbcuwbasd y todo será tan hveinaclsaicls, y lo van a amar.

Subiré las dos cosas pronto muy rápido, porque me encanta el extra que les estoy escribiendo, ahí termina de cerrar todo lo que falta.

¡Y coño, tio, no estoy de joda, el epilogo es genial tambien!

Coje esa caja Raul… ok, ya, me calmo XD

Ojala tengan un excelente comienzo de semana.

No les mientos, si me dan Review, comentarios, les juro que escribo mas rápido (¿Soborno donde?)

Rapido del verbo capaz y actualizo ya mismo, porque que leeeeendo el extra que estoy escribiendo XD

Y eso.

Besos y mucho amor hacia ustedes :P


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: League of Legend y sus personajes no me pertenecen… Y ahora está lloviendo afuera. Viene lloviendo un montón en Tucumán. Lo escucho desde mi ventana, cayendo en el pasto y en los charcos de agua, sobre el vidrio y sobre las hojas de los árboles. Hace un poco de frio y el olor a lluvia esta en toda mi habitación, de hecho estoy envuelta por ella, su olor, su sonido, casi que puedo sentirla… y esta helada, yo sé que esta helada, sé que podrá calarme los huesos y aun así… es perfecta.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Extra**_

* * *

 _Más que el oro, más que los diamantes._

* * *

Obasa bajó el libro que tenia leyendo para darle una nueva mirada contemplativa al lugar… más bien a quien la acompañaba en él.

La parte alta del faro funcionaba aun cuando era de día y el mecanismo del centro seguía girando mostrando las brillantes rocas violetas en su centro.

Pese a que la habitación superior estaba decorada de luces, esto era algo que la anciana ya estaba acostumbrada, no así ver a la joven maga meditando tan cerca de sus cristales.

La mujer se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, Lux estaba con los ojos cerrados y sentada, su respiración era tranquila y todo en ella daba fe de que estaba concentrada y relajada en su tarea.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos lo hizo con un profundo suspiro.

-Les complaces- comentó la vieja bruja y Lux la miró de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Vienes demostrando ser una excelente hechicera en el arte de la oscuridad desde hace meses.

-Bueno, es verdad que ahora me siento con un poco más de confianza, pero aun creo que me falta mucho por aprender.

-Siempre hay algo nuevo por aprender, niña, nunca se conoce nada en absoluto, siempre hay algo mas- asintió la anciana- pero déjame decirte que de todas las aprendices a lo largo de mi vida, tú eres una de las más talentosas que he tenido.

Las mejillas de Lux se sonrojaron en pena pero le terminó sonriendo.

En los 5 meses que había estado allí, encontró en Obasa el tipo de amor que uno tiene hacia un maestro cariñoso, por más que en un principio esta había sido por de más exigente con ella.

-Aparte eres muy inteligente y aplicada al estudio, te has leído todos los libros sobre hechicerías que poseo. Da gusto tener alumnos así tan apasionados y sedientos de conocimiento.

-Muchas gracias- contestó honestamente la demaciana- ha sido sencillo teniendo a tan buen mentor.

La anciana asintió al cumplido y se acercó a la rubia.

-Hoy es el último día ¿verdad?- preguntó la anfitriona- ¿Hoy marchas?

-Sí, ya está todo listo en Kanay para mi llegada- asintió la rubia- dos enviados de la reina llegaron ayer a la tarde, como ella me lo dijo, descansaran aquí y seguirán camino a su reino por la mañana. Ire con ellos.

-Ah… la reina de Kanay- suspiró Obasa- una mujer muy amable… es muy parecida a su madre.

-¿Conociste a la madre de la reina?

-A la fundadora… sí.

Lux se le quedo viendo confundida por unos momentos, tratando de entender lo que se le estaba diciendo y lo que sabía respecto al reino.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Obasa río ante la pregunta, ahora entendiendo la expresión de confusión de la demaciana.

-Muchos- terminó contestando.

-He estado en ese reino hace algunos meses… para arreglar mi estadía allí, inclusive hable con la reina- explicó la maga- ese lugar no tiene 50 años… tampoco 100, tiene mucho más que eso ¿500 años quizás? No… no tanto.

-Bueno, te vas a quedar allí un buen tiempo ¿No es así? Podrás descubrir muchas cosas por ti misma.

-Supongo…- terminó contestando pero la anciana aun la veía con esa típica mirada curiosa que ya conocía de la rubia- ¿La reina actual es la hija de la fundadora?

-Así es.

-No puede ser… ella es muy joven.

-Pues…- comentó mirando hacia arriba- "Juventud" es un concepto muy relativo. La última vez que vi a la Reina de Kanay esta tenía unos… 125 0 127 años… no lo recuerdo bien.

-Estas bromeando.

-No lo estoy- le aseguro con una sonrisa en los labios- encontraras personas muy interesantes en ese reino. Y si lo que buscas es acrecentar tus conocimientos en la magia y los demás elementos, no tengo ninguna duda que vas al lugar correcto.

-…Solo espero que también le pueda ser útil a ellos.

-Estarás bien- le aseguró la mayor notando el tono de preocupación- serán muy afortunados de tenerte allí… como nosotros fuimos de tenerte en este tiempo en el pueblo.

-¡Oh no! Por favor, la afortunada he sido yo en todo este tiempo- se apresuró a decir- acogerme tan pronto luego de lo que sucedió en Demacia.

-No ha sido ningún problema. Ha sido propicio- terminó asegurando- ¿Y bien? Aún es temprano y ya te he enseñado todo lo que puedo enseñarte… ¿Ya tienes planes de como pasar el ultimo día aquí?

Como respuesta Lux asintió y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, acomodándose uno de los mechones tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

-Oh…- comentó la anciana dejando que unas risas saliera de ella- ¿También es hoy? Finalmente viene a verte ¿No es así?

-No viene a verme a mí- corrigió la rubia pero podía ver a la anciana con una expresión de burla- estaba cerca de aquí por cuestiones de su nación y sabe que este será mi último día en el pueblo y dijo que se pasaría… porque una vez en el reino será difícil y estará más lejos…

-Entonces si viene por ti- sostuvo la anciana y esta vez no le discutieron- dile que pase a saludar… si le queda tiempo.

* * *

Lux ya llevaba esperando cerca de una hora en la plaza centrar del pueblo, y ahora, para descansar un poco, había tomado asiento al frente de la fuente del lugar.

Miró hacia arriba y contemplo las nubes que cubrían esa tarde el cielo. Era lo habitual en el lugar. Desde que llegó comprobó por si sola que casi siempre estaba nublado allí. Llovía con frecuencia y era extraño los días de sol.

Más de una vez Obasa le habló sobre la magia que envolvía el lugar y como esta manejaba estas condiciones en el pueblo. La gente parecía estar acostumbrada a esto.

También aprendió los beneficios que esto traía para las tierras y algunas especies particulares de plantas, su venta, y como se enriquecía la gente del lugar.

Se preguntó si también aprendería lo mismo del reino donde se dirigiría mañana, el cual, a diferencia de ahora, su estadía seria por tiempo indeterminado.

"Ya se está tardando demasiado" pensó obligándose a salir de ese hilo de pensamientos, pues por las noches se preocupaba por demás sobre ello.

"Habíamos acordado este lugar, el centro del pueblo, la plaza, a las 5 de la tarde… ya son pasadas las 6" notó viendo uno de los relojes grandes que colgados adornaban uno de los faros del lugar.

Pero el tiempo siguió pasando y más que uno u otro pueblerino que se acercó a plantarle plática o simplemente saludar, nada más paso.

Lux pasó de estar molesta por la espera, a estar preocupada por el bienestar de Katarina, a estar de nuevo molesta con ella.

Al mismo tiempo no quería irse por miedo a que la pelirroja apareciera luego.

"¿Qué hare?"

En esos momentos detestaba a Katarina por ponerla en una situación como esa. Tampoco es como si no tuviera nada por hacer. Si bien sus cosas ya estaban lista para partir por la mañana, aun había algunos asuntos que le hubieran gustado tratar, y en vez de eso, estaba allí, sentada, viendo el tiempo pasar.

Su mente percibió un llamado. Sabía que era de Obasa, estaba usando su magia para llamarla.

"¿Qué regrese al faro?" pensó tratando de descifrar lo que se le pedía.

De un momento a otro la mente se le lleno de pensamientos sobre Katarina. Como si pudiera tratarse de ella relacionándolo poco a poco de la peor manera.

Aun cuando ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía al faro su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en que algo malo paso con la noxiana y que cuando llegara allí Obasa la pondría al tanto de lo terrible que era la situación.

Apuró el paso, tanto que cuando llegó al lugar su aliento ya estaba agitado y paso volando las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación más alta, deteniéndose y apoyando ambos pies en el suelo de madera.

Ahí estaba.

Podía ver a Obasa hablando con alguien mucho más alta que ella, estaba de espalada pero no importaba, su largo cabello rojo la presentaba.

Katarina se perfilo a ella y le levantó una ceja.

-Llegas tarde- dijo la noxiana al verla parada al final de la escalera.

-… ¡¿"Llegas tarde" dices?!- preguntó finalmente, al verla sana y salva la preocupación desapareció y fue sustituida con el enojo por esperar tanto- ¡Tu no llegaste nunca!

-… ¿Eh?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Cómo que nunca? Estoy aquí desde hace horas.

-¡¿Y qué haces aquí?! Se supone que nos encontraríamos en la plaza ¡En la fuente!

-No… Claramente te dije que vendría al faro.

-No, acordamos la fuente.

-No, te dije que de venir yo te buscaría en el faro ¿Recueras?- insistió la pelirroja ahora cruzándose de brazos- dije que ya que te estas quedando aquí, pasaría a buscarte así no debes esperarme en ningún lado ni preocuparte cuando pudiera.

-¡Eso lo dijiste hace tiempo atrás!

-Eso no quita que sea cierto.

-¡No! No, es cierto, pero la última vez que nos hablamos acordamos que nos veríamos en la plaza central.

-¿Quién acordó eso?

-¡Yo te lo escribí! ¡Y tú contestaste que estaba bien así!

-"Que estaba bien así" significa que no te molestes, que yo vendría a buscarte.

-¡Claro que no!- insistió aun molesta- ¡Significa que estás de acuerdo con lo que estoy diciendo!

-No, significa que no hacía falta que me esperes.

-¡¿En qué contexto?!

-¡En este, Lux!

-Ay, por favor- suplicó con sarcasmo viendo hacia arriba- mira, tengo la carta que me enviaste, léela de nuevo, porque obviamente no lees lo que escribes, y veras que tengo razón.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó viendo que la rubia se daba la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras.

-Te traeré la carta.

-¿En serio?- preguntó viendo al techo la noxiana tocándose entre medio de las cejas- Dios, ni dos minutos contigo y ya siento que me duele la cabeza.

-Es porque estas tratando de sostener algo estúpido- sostuvo la demaciana volviéndose a mirarla- no tienes más fundamentos que rememorar algo anterior a lo…

-Ni tiinis mis findimintis qui rimimirir ilgui intitiir ¡Dios! ¡Sigues siendo igual de densa cuando discutes!

-¡¿Cuántos años tienes, idiota?! ¡¿5?!

Ante el insulto Katarina sonrió y dejo caer de lado su cabeza mirando el rostro de Lux todo molesto.

-Te demostrare…- terminó diciendo la rubia y volvió a girar encarando para las escaleras, pero solo logro dar tres pasos hacia ellas cuando de un tirón la hicieron volver.

Katarina la sostenía de la muñeca ahora por arriba de su hombro, haciendo que su pecho chocara con el de la pelirroja. La observaba de cerca, divertida, más la demaciana aún le daba una mirada de reproche.

-No has cambiado en nada- comentó la noxiana aun manteniendo la sonrisa mientras su otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de la rubia.

Pasó su rostro al lado de la menor, haciendo que sus mejillas rozaran, para finalmente dejar descansar su quijada en el hombro de la maga.

Lux la escuchó suspirar pesadamente mientras se acomodaba más en sus brazos, apoyando ambas palmas en su espalda y atrayéndola, entendiendo de algún modo el cansancio que traía, como si recién en ese momento pudieran descansar de algo que venían esperando hace mucho.

* * *

A Obasa le interesaba mucho la información que Katarina tuviera respecto a unos conflictos en una de las ciudades cercanas a su pueblo.

Sabía que los noxianos habían tomado cartas en el asunto pero más que meras formalidades alusivas no sabía bien lo que pasaba, y tener a la pelirroja allí, contándole, era un verdadero alivio para su curiosidad, pero a medida que esta se saciaba comenzaba a poner más atención en otros detalles.

Escuchaba a Katarina hablar, pero tampoco se le pasaba lo atenta que estaba su aprendiz al lado de ella.

Ambas tomaron asiento en su sofá y la dejaron en frente en uno de sus sillones. Desde allí la anciana podía ver como la demaciana no perdía ni un solo gesto de la pelirroja, y como está la miraba de a ratos cuando hacia una pausa de su relato para sonreírle y volver a informarle.

"Pues sí que es una pareja peculiar" pensó la mayor de las tres en un momento en que ambas se vieron.

Recordaba las cartas que había recibido de la noxiana. No fueron muchas, y no se comparaba con el número que Lux recibía de ella, pero se podía ver en su letra, aunque tratara de disimularlo y hacerlo ver como poca cosa, el interés de la asesina por el bienestar de la maga y su estadía en el pueblo.

"Dale todo lo que pida, lo que necesite, lo que quiera, si le falta dinero yo te repondré el doble, no escatimes en gastos con ella" Recordaba la mujer en una de las cartas.

A Obasa le constaba que la familia Crownguard tenía dinero, el suficiente para comprar cualquier casa en el pueblo o donde sea, sin embargo la maga pidió quedarse como inquilina en el faro. El dinero aun así nunca le falto como tampoco ninguna comodidad. Inclusive ayudaba en la cocina y los quehaceres.

"Una chica rica peculiar, si" pensó de nuevo y la contrastó con Katarina, quien la reconocía mas bien como alguien a quien le huía de esas actividades, pudiendo pagarle a alguien más para que las haga por ella de serle posible "… pero divago"

La noxiana volvió a dirigirse a Obasa, informándole sobre asuntos del alto mando, los cuales iban a tener una reunión pronto en el pueblo, pero aun no sabía la fecha exacta.

Mientras la pelirroja terminaba de comentar esto, Lux finalmente se puso de pie, estirándose un poco y acercándose a los ventanales al frente de donde estaban, alejándose de ellas.

Obasa vio como Katarina seguía a la chica con la mirada, poniéndole más interés en ella que lo que estaba diciendo.

-Iré por un poco más de esto- comentó la anciana señalando la jarra vacía que descansaba en la mesa frente a ella.

Katarina puso atención a la dueña del lugar mientras esta bajaba por las escaleras, solo volvió su vista a Lux cuando los pasos de la mujer ya no se sintieron más.

Observaba como la maga miraba hacia afuera, del lado que daba hacia el pueblo y más allá a los bosques.

No llevaba una gran y producida vestimenta, ni un arreglado peinado, ni un cuidado maquillaje y, aun así, con una simple camiseta larga azul oscuro y la cinta negra que siempre usaba en su cabeza, hacía que en la mente de la noxiana se generara cierta complacencia en solo estarla observando.

Se paró, acercándose al mismo lado. Ahora podía ver lo mismo que la demaciana. El pueblo llenándose de sombras apenas iluminado por ese tono naranja del atardecer, que pese a las nubes se mantenía. La sala superior en la que estaban también se llenaba por el mismo tono, aún más fuerte que las luces violetas a sus espaldas.

-¿Así que tuviste un vista muy bonita en toda tu estadía aquí?- preguntó la noxiana parándose al lado.

-Eso creo- confirmó la menor- aunque el clima aquí es raro y esta mayormente nublado. Algunos dirían que es algo depresivo, pero le romas cariño a otros detalles.

-No me parece depresivo… quizás un poco tranquilo- expresó la noxiana- pero eso no es algo malo… de ver.

-No, es verdad- concordó- es agradable de ver- sostuvo la demaciana mirando a Katarina.

Verla allí, a la par suya, luego de tanto tiempo le resultaba extraño e increíble, y también, como la noxiana lo había expresado, le traía cierta calma.

Se perdió un rato observándola, hasta que un destello violáceo ilumino el rostro de la pelirroja, entonces miró al centro de la sala.

-Toman más poder a medida que la noche comienza a caer- explicó la maga, señalado los cristales.

-¿Se te ha dado bien el estudio de la oscuridad?

-Obasa cree que sí.

-¿Y tú que crees?

-Que aún me falta mucho- confesó con una sonrisa la rubia mientras se acercaba a los cristales- pero creo que comienzo a entender.

Katarina la siguió hasta quedar nuevamente a su lado y vio como una de las manos que tenía extendida la maga se iluminaba de una luz violácea.

Reconocía el tipo de magia, la misma que vio usar tiempo atrás a Obasa para hacer los hologramas que la ayudaron a explicarse en la reunión noxiana, ahora la rubia formaba una figura que la asesina reconoció como el faro en el que estaban.

-¿Ahora puedes hacer figuras de sombras?- preguntó con gracia- muy útil para cuando tengas que explicar tus extensas razones sobre las cosas y cómo crees que tienes razón.

La maga le sonrió y deshizo la figura, ahora lo que se mostraba era el rostro de Katarina abriendo y cerrando la boca, la forma de burlarse de ella.

-Graciosa- contestó la noxiana cruzando de brazos pero manteniendo el humor.

Lux la miró satisfecha y volvió a concentrarse en el rostro de oscuridad que había formado.

A la mayor le pareció ver como la rubia dejaba su buen humor para perderse en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba el rostro, la sonrisa seguía allí pero de una manera más apagada.

La imagen de una Lux haciendo lo mismo en todo este tiempo que estuvieron separadas se generó en su mente y pudo sentir la misma nostalgia que a veces la invadía por las noches, aquellas cuando la tranquilidad dejaba que su imaginación la pusiera a su lado, cuando quería tenerla cerca.

-De todas formas… - comenzó a explicar la demaciana deshaciendo la imagen-esto de hacer imágenes también se puede hacer con otros elementos aparte de la oscuridad, y tampoco es lo más interesante que he aprendido en este tiempo con…

Paró de explicar cuando sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su mejilla y cuando giró el rostro se topó de lleno con los papados cerrados de Katarina, tardando un poco en sentir la suave presión en sus labios.

La pelirroja se alejó sin más, solo habiendo apoyado sus labios, y ahora la miraba apenas abriendo los ojos.

Su pulgar acariciaba la piel de la mejilla mientras sus demás dedos se perdían entre los cabellos rubios.

Volvió a acercarse y notó que esta vez la maga también cerraba los ojos antes del contacto, sonriendo al saber que luego de tanto tiempo ambas aun sentían lo mismo.

Las manos de Lux pasaron rápidamente de tocar el rostro de la asesina a deslizarse por sus cabellos y finalmente abrazar su cuello. Sentía que la rodeaban también de la cintura y la atraían más.

De un movimiento lento, como si no quisiera hacerlo, Katarina alejó su rostro, no demasiado ya que aún le abrazaban fuertemente, pero lo suficiente para romper el contacto entre sus labios, haciendo que Lux abriera sus ojos. Al verla notó que la mirada de la pelirroja se dirigía a un costado y ella la imitó siguiendo la línea.

A la par de las escaleras, Obasa la contemplaba a ambas con una sonrisa y la jarra sostenida con ambas.

-¡Oh!- exclamó sintiéndose observadas por ambas- no se detengan por mí, sigan, sigan…- animó llegando hasta el sofá y sentándose, aun mirando a ambas.

-¿Quieres…?- comenzó a decir a Lux deslizando sus brazos y alejándose del cuerpo de la noxiana, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa que traía, tratando de distraer lo apenada que estaba- ¿… ir a cenar? Afuera… al pueblo- agregó sabiendo que en el faro no podrían estar solas- ya es un poco tarde, debes tener hambre.

Por respuesta Katarina asintió un par de veces y apenas Lux se dirigió a las escaleras está la siguió.

* * *

Caminaban vagamente por el sendero de piedra que conectaba al pueblo con el faro. A lo lejos se podían ver las luces amarillentas de las casas y comercios por la noche ya cada vez más próxima a caer.

-Parece que va a llover- comentó Katarina luego de no haber hablado desde que salieron del faro.

-Como siempre por aquí- repitió la maga.

-¿Extrañas Demacia?

Katarina se arrepintió de la pregunta apenas salió de su boca. Estaba al tanto de cómo habían terminado las cosas para Lux desde la misión con los artefactos, y sabía que era un tema de largo tratar, una pregunta tan casual como la que había hecho no era la mejor forma de encararlo.

-Sí, extraño Demacia a veces- contestó con simpleza la maga, no dándole más peso al asunto.

-Lo lamento, no quería…

-Está bien- la interrumpió de inmediato. Caminaban una al lado de la otra, así que con solo perfilarse Lux le demostró una sonrisa tranquila- está bien- repitió.

Katarina volvió a mirar al frente y caminaron otro tramo en silencio, aun no llegaban al pueblo pero el bullicio de la gente poco a poco invadía la tranquilidad que brindaba la soledad del camino al faro.

-Si quieres hablar sobre eso…- comenzó la asesina queriendo aclarar ese punto antes de llegar a donde estaba poblado- es decir, podemos hablar sobre eso… si lo necesitas.

-Claro, luego ¿De acuerdo?- concordó sin dejar caer su ánimo, un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo y se abrazó a ella misma- ¿No tienes un poco de frio?

Katarina la miró, pestañando sin entenderle. No hacia necesariamente frio y a comparación de otras temperaturas por las que comúnmente pasaba no era nada.

-No- terminó contestando- ¿Por qué? ¿Sientes frio?

-Oh, no… solo lo pregunto porque- comenzó pero sobre la marcha se dio cuenta de lo extraño de su observación- es que… supongo que es extraño no verte con tu chaqueta o con la capa y demás prendas de batalla.

-¿Mmm?- se extrañó enarcándole una ceja para luego mirar hacia abajo, a ella misma en lo que llevaba.

Un pantalón de cuero negro, junto con botas oscuras, que era típico de ella, solo que sin la suela de metal y las puntas de ataque en los bordes, pero atípicamente llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, de mangas largas aunque las llevaba arremangadas hasta los codos, y parecía quedarle una talla más grande.

-¿Me veo mal?- preguntó distraídamente, viéndose de repente simple.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- contestó de inmediato Lux, negando no solo con su cabeza sino haciendo gestos con sus manos también- te ves… bien.

-¿Bien?

-Sí, te ves…- repitió esta vez mirando hacia el frente- bien. Relajada ¿Sabes? Es… diferente pero… genial, te ves… bien… definitivamente… sí- dijo lo último cerrando los ojos sintiendo que hablaba de más.

-¿Crees que me veo bonita?

Ante la pregunta la maga detuvo sus pasos y le miró extrañada, Katarina notaba el rubor y la incomodidad cuando la demaciana volvió a mirar al frente, retomando su marcha.

-Solo bromeaba, estaba imitando a mi hermana- explicó Katarina con gracia- ella suele decir ese tipo de cosas cuando…

-Lo estas- la interrumpió aun caminando, aunque de manera más rápida- tú te ves… bueno siempre he creído que eres bastante… eso, y ahora también… así que… sí…

"Ya tiene las orejas rojas de nuevo" pensaba Katarina viendo como el sonrojo de la menor comenzaba a expandirse más, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo por la incomodidad de su acompañante.

-Como sea, no hay muchos lugares para comer bien en este pueblo- se apresuró a cambiar de tema la menor- pero hay una taberna donde la comida es buena y es tranquilo.

-Suena bien por mí.

-Perfecto.

Se adentraron al pueblo, donde las personas caminaban por las calles al igual que ellas, algunas saludando a la maga sin dejar de caminar.

-Eres popular- comentó Katarina.

-No tanto como tú- contestó con seguridad.

En su estancia allí sabía que las idas y venida de los noxianos en el pueblo eran cosa de todos los días, y que el faro donde se alojaba con Obasa era, con frecuencia, lugar de reunión de líderes de esa nación y de otras, que no buscaban ningún tipo de confrontación y recurrían al lugar por la magia pacifica que lo envolvía.

Y en todo eso, el nombre de Katarina y el de su familia era bien conocido por los visitantes y pueblerinos.

-Es a ti a quien saludan, no a mí.

-Te tienen mie…- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al pensarlo mejor- tienen cierto respeto hacia los noxianos.

-Ibas a decir miedo, está bien.

-…Tu no das miedo.

-¿Eh?

-Que no das miedo.

-… en otro contexto me sentiría ofendida por eso.

Lux rio sabiendo que Katarina bromeaba y la miro de lado. En efecto sonreía divertida.

-Me refiero a que si "miedo" fuera algo malo. Bueno… supongo que si intimidas.

-Gracias.

-Deja de bromear- se quejó notando el sarcasmo- quiero decir, no eres como un troll o un orco que va por ahí matando a las personas y…

Katarina arqueo una ceja y Lux detuvo su explicación viendo el fallo.

-Es decir… sé que eres un asesino de Noxus y… que matas… porque ese es tu trabajo, pero no es como si…- explicaba pero aun notando la falla en su argumento- ¿Sabes qué? Sí, les das un poco de miedo a las personas de aquí.

-Y de otros lados también- aclaró sin desanimarse- así son las cosas, y así está bien… está perfecto.

-A mí no me das miedo.

La noxiana perfilo un poco su rostro para verla, pero Lux seguía con su mirada al frente, ahora cruzando los brazos.

-Ya veo…

-Y si es por el asunto de matar personas, pues entonces también deberían tener miedo de mi ¿No crees? De cualquier soldado en realidad- siguió hablando.

-Oh… es verdad, eres muy intimidante.

-No te burles, hablo en serio.

-Sí, sí… que miedo das- confesó con gracia y vio como la rubia roleaba los ojos hacia arriba- de verdad, no sabes el pánico que me entra cuando veo que tomas aire para empezar a discutir.

-Kat…- le reprochaba pero el comentario le había hecho la suficiente gracia para reírse de ella misma, y mientras la miraba pudo notar el cambio de la sonrisa burlona de su acompañante por una más sincera.

Volvió la vista al frente, sintiéndose extraña, y hubiera seguido camino de no ser porque su mano fue tomada, deteniéndola.

-Creo que es por allá- comentó Katarina, señalando con su mano libre hacia la derecha.

Lux se le quedo viendo perpleja, pues el contacto hacia que ese sentimiento extraño se acentuara más, atontándola de momento.

-Oh, es verdad- terminó diciendo cuando dirigió su vista al lugar indicado, donde se podía ver la taberna con el letrero de madera colgando de la entrada.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos en esa dirección y como el agarre de la pelirroja no era fuerte, Lux se las ingenió para soltarse y disimular que la razón era su cabello, arreglándoselo, sintiendo que la sensación extraña se iba al poner esa distancia.

Entraron al lugar, al cual Lux siempre le pareció acogedor en lo que pudiera referirse a ese pueblo, predominaba la madera en los muebles y paredes y las luces amarillentas de las lámparas.

La gente adentro era como los pueblerinos en su día a día, tranquilos y bastante callados, por lo que el ingresar de ambas se hizo notar en la taberna y en un primer momento las miradas se dirigieron a ellas.

Katarina, como si esto no fuera nada, avanzo y encontró una mesa pequeña vacía, donde tomó asiento. Lux la siguió sentándose enfrente.

No tardaron en ser atendidas y ordenaron lo mismo, un plato sencillo de carne y papas, lo que les pareció que pudieran traer pronto.

Charlaron de asuntos sin importancia mientras esperaban y aun cuando ya trajeron la orden, pero la noxiana tenía unos asuntos en mentes que quería tratar, y por más que la conversación era amena, incluso entretenida para ella, su mente tenía como pendiente los temas que aún no tocaban.

Aprovechó un momento de pausa, en que vio a la otra chica bebiendo de su copa, para mirarla un poco más seria.

-Me gustaría que me contaras…- comenzó creyendo que encarando el tema de lleno era la mejor opción- lo que paso en Demacia, bueno… lo que paso contigo luego de la misión de los artefactos y dejar el pueblo de Keveth.

Lux dejo la copa y se apoyó en su codo, dejando descansar su mejilla en su palma, mirando a la pelirroja, entendiendo lo que le pedía.

-Sí quieres… claro- aclaró la asesina.

-No es que no quiera, solo… me preguntaba que tanto se ha hablado de eso "afuera"

-Oh, no es tan conocido, no te preocupes.

-Todos en Demacia saben- agregó sin cambiar la postura tranquila- todos… no hay quien no sepa del destierro… o del juicio.

-Es normal que en tu nación todos sepan, pero afuera saben muy poco, te lo aseguro- trató de amortiguar, con total honestidad.

-Pero tú si sabes de eso- apuntó- y eres de afuera.

-Es verdad, pero yo sé porque en particular me interesaba el tema e indague.

-¿Te interesaba el tema?

-Me interesabas tu- puntualizó cambiando la expresión neutra que la maga había comenzado a adoptar- y por eso indague, pero no se mucho… y tú me dijiste muy poco.

-¿Y qué averiguaste?

Katarina se tomó su tiempo para analizar de nuevo el rostro de la chica, a lo que Lux puso de nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios, en señal de que estaba bien y que podían hablar de eso.

-Sé que al llegar tomaron a todos los soldados demacianos como héroes, tu incluida, y que se te dio gran mérito, pero que aun así te encerraron por un par de semanas, y que se te llevó a juicio luego, el cual no pudo concluir porque apenas se te dio la oportunidad saliste de Demacia. La familia Crownguard, es decir tu familia, te saco de su linaje… eso no lo entendí muy bien, pero fueron ellos mismos los que propusieron tu destierro… y se terminó sentenciando eso. No se te busca, ni eres fugitiva, pero no se te permite el acceso a Demacia ni a sus tierras cercanas.

-Tampoco se me permite llevar uniforme, ni el escudo de mi nación, ni decir que pertenezco a esa nación de hecho. En realidad para Demacia… yo no nací allí, y sostenerlo es deshonrarla.

-Es bastante estúpido, puedes decir lo que quieras aquí y en casi todo Valoran y no saldrá un soldado demaciano buscando llevar tu lengua a la guillotina.

-Es una cuestión de honor- corrigió con seriedad, pero sabía que la pelirroja había tratado de bromear- perdón.

-No, está bien. No debí bromear con eso. Entiendo.

Ambas se quedaron callada y Lux veía como al noxiana, aunque aún con comida en el plato, solo movía su contenido con los cubiertos distraídamente. Le era evidente que ya no tenía apetito y que cierta incomodidad le invadía.

Cambio de postura en su silla, irguiéndose un poco y cruzando los brazos, mirando hacia uno de los costados, donde podía ver a una mujer picando en trozos pequeños la comida en el plato de un niño.

-Garen no me habla.

El comentario salió de su boca como si las palabras le desgarraran la garganta y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula al sentir el nudo que luego se formó en ella.

Katarina dejo de jugar con su comida y la miró, pero no comentó nada. La rubia seguía mirando hacia ese costado, pero le pareció que estaba preparándose para seguir hablando aun, así que esperó.

-No es lo que crees- terminó diciendo al cabo de un momento, tomando aire para empezar a explicarse- cuando llegamos a Demacia se nos recibió bien, héroes como tú dices, y se me elogio en particular por mis méritos, es verdad. Pero atacar a colegas es algo muy cuestionable en nuestro código, más aun a un superior. Se me puso bajo custodia, en celdas, aunque se me tuvo mucha consideración solo por ser "yo". Se llevó a cabo un juicio para juzgar mis actos y que me pudiera defender. Era muy fácil defenderme.

La asesina notó la ironía en el último comentario mientras veía como la maga pasaba su vista hacia otro punto en la taberna.

-Solo tenía que decir cosas como que… estaba confundida por las torturas que había sufrido en Noxus, o que estaba bajo la influencia de magia enemiga… que no actué por decisión propia.

-Podías también haber dicho la verdad- interrumpió por primera vez- que actuaste porque sabias que de llegar los Demacianos encontrarían la muerte.

-¿Y cómo les explicaba que sabía eso?- cuestionó finalmente viéndola- ¿Cómo explicaba que de repente tengo piedras de oscuridad y que estas son mis aliadas? ¿De dónde les digo que las saque? ¿Cómo las conseguí?

-Eres muy buena con las palabras, seguro podías armar algo- explicó la pelirroja pero solo recibió una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Las personas que son llevadas a juicio en Demacia, y deben testificar o relatar… defenderse como es mi caso, se les obliga a beber un suero. Yo hice ese suero mucha veces- explicó- atontan a la persona y anula su capacidad de… "frenar" lo que está en su cabeza. Lo dice todo. No puedes ocultar nada porque si llega a aparecer en tu memoria o lo tienes en mente tu boca lo suelta. Entonces… cuando alguien te pregunta, tú lo piensas, piensas la respuesta, la sabes porque está en tu cabeza, porque lo recuerdas, y lo dices porque, aparte de estar atontando, dices todo lo que sabes sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Drogan a su gente para que esto se vean obligados a decir la verdad?- cuestionó la mayor viendo más ese actuar en los noxianos que en los demacianos.

-No debería porque ser un problema si se defienden con la verdad- explicó con naturalidad- el suero ni siquiera tiene mal gusto, te atonta, sí, pero no debería porque ser algo malo para ti si solo te hace decir la verdad.

-¿Y eso fue lo que paso?

-No- negó también la cabeza y ahora miraba su plato, aun con los brazos cruzados- Yo no podía decir la verdad. Inclusive una verdad pequeña de las que podía confesar haría que quienes me juzgaban me preguntaran más y si hacían eso no tardaría nada en mencionarte. No podía llegar a esa instancia del juicio. Me ejecutarían el mismo día… por todo. Logre convencer al juez que necesitaba un día para prepararme, alegando que aun todo lo del secuestro era demasiado traumático, mi familia me apoyó y tiene mucho peso, y se me concedió volver custodiada a mi hogar. El juicio seguiría al día siguiente.

-¿Y huiste?- preguntó y la rubia asintió, cerrando y abriendo los ojos con cansancio, como si el recuerdo le generara cierta fatiga.

-Pero antes hable con Garen- explicó- me reuní con él en el patio de mi casa y le dije que quería hablarle. Ya era de noche, no tenía mucho tiempo… le dije todo. Él merecía saber la verdad, toda la verdad.

-¿Qué es "todo"?- preguntó con cuidado.

-Porque le dispare- comenzó a narrar- porque sabía lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Quien me dio las gemas de oscuridad. Como llegue al faro. En donde estuve todo este tiempo, en la isla, en Fréljord, en los pueblos cerca de Noxus, en los barcos con los noxianos, en misiones con ellos y como los defendía y apoyaba. Que comí y bebí, descanse con ellos- siguió esta vez haciendo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos- que me salvaste y que yo te salve incontable veces, que nos defendíamos y que atacábamos por la otra. Que te cure muchas veces…a voluntad y que regrese contigo porque quería hacerlo. Que nos besamos y que nos acostamos… y que nunca estuve bajo ningún hechizo o influencia cuando lo hacía.

Katarina esperó paciente a que continuara, sosteniéndole la mirada, podía ver como la rubia apretaba los labios.

-Y él… ammm, terminó de escucharme, se paró, me dio la espalda y dijo- comenzó largando un suspiro- "No sé quién eres y no quiero volver a saber de ti"… y se marchó. Salió de casa, no sé a dónde, no volvió. No pude buscarle porque custodiaban… no lo encontré de nuevo- terminó diciendo- Fui hacia mis padre y los reuní en mi habitación, les dije que no podía hablar en el juicio y les suplique porque no preguntaran las razones. Ellos y yo sabíamos que huir de un juicio equivalía a que se me encontrara culpable y que por aparte escondía cosas a la corona, era traición desde el momento en que desapareciera… pero me apoyaron… porque son mis padre- confesó con un dejo de felicidad por ese hecho- aunque quizá si supieran toda la verdad hubieran hecho lo mismo que Garen. Me dieron el oro, el suficiente para hacer lo que quiera, y mi madre me dio sus mejores goyas para poder venderlas luego. Acordamos el que yo saliera del linaje, que me desheredaran, para que ellos no sean juzgados. Inclusive que ellos llevarían el juicio en contra mío, alegando que me escape llevándome sus cosas y que no era digna de pertenecer a la familia si traicionaba a la corona…. Y así lo hicieron.

-¿Y no pueden llevar a tus padre a juicio y que le den el mismo suero?

-No lo creo, la relación de mi padre con el rey es muy estrecha, aparte ellos no hicieron nada por lo cual ser juzgados. Pero en caso de que pasara solo pueden culparlos de querer protegerme… no los van a castigar realmente por eso… y no saben los motivo tampoco. Luego… huir fue muy fácil.

-Ya veo…

-Mi padre me escribe cartas todas las semanas, casi a diario. Extraña mucho a su hija.

Katarina sonrió de lado. La imagen de la familia de Lux cambio en su cabeza drásticamente al saber que en realidad era toda una mentira y que se tenían aun entre ellos, vagamente le recordó a la suya propia.

-Le escribí a Garen un par de veces… más de un par de veces- confesó- creo… creo que cuando dijo esas cosas… hablaba en serio.

Lux volvió a tomar una posición erguida, nuevamente distraída en lo que pasaba a su alrededor más que en la asesina, la cual largó un gran suspiro cuando notó que la chica no iba a seguir hablando.

-Pues Leblanc me tuvo como perra personal de ella por varios meses- comentó y esto hizo que Lux volviera su vista con un poco más de humor- Fue horrible… y aburrido, aburrido por sobre todas las cosa. Nunca me creyó lo de los artefactos y siempre que podía lanzaba comentarios sobre las traiciones y "esa niña tonta". Juro que a veces pensaba que te tenía más en cuenta que yo- siguió hablando fingiendo fastidio, lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia- Fue hasta que me hice con el favor de dos feudales muy poderosos de Noxus por mis méritos en las horribles misiones que me ordenaba ir, que se vio obligada a dejar de presionarme. Y ahora somos de nuevo muy… buenas… amigas.

-Qué horror.

-Sobreviviré- contestó con gracia y luego miró más seriamente a la maga- Lo siento… lamento que las cosas hayan salido así.

-No es tu culpa.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó enarcando una ceja- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-No lo es.

-Lux…

-Yo decidí- la cortó de manera que entienda que el tema no era debatible- yo decidí… un montón de cosas. Si, está bien, tú me secuestraste y me vi obligada a otras tantas, pero por las que se me podía juzgar en Demacia son todas decisiones que yo tome- aclaró acentuando las palabras- y volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones, no me arrepiento… no "lo lamento". Así que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Katarina simplemente mostró las manos en actitud de derrota.

-Está bien.

-Bien.

-¿…Quieres salir a caminar?

* * *

Ya llevaban un par de cuadras lejos de la taberna, era tarde por lo que las calles estaban menos pobladas de cuando llegaron y los pocos comercios del lugar se encontraban cerrados.

-¿Y porque elegiste aquí?- preguntó Katarina de repente, viendo lo aburrido del lugar, aparte de ya conocerlo.

-Sentía que estaba en deuda con la oscuridad.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que después del enorme favor que la oscuridad me hizo en Keveth, era justo que le dé una oportunidad al elemento, que le dedicara parte de mí. Pensé que este era el mejor lugar para estudiar sobre ella, con Obasa… y ella me acogió como su alumna.

-Le caíste bien, casi no toma discípulos.

-Sí, me dijo que tuvo muy pocos… supongo que soy afortunada.

-Afortunada no, no fue una cuestión de suerte. Tú le impresionaste, sabía que tenías talento, te iba a querer de alumna de seguro.

-¿Ahora me halagas?

-Siempre te dije que tu poder era increíble. Inclusive cuando no me caías bien sabía que eras un peligro y debía tener cuidado.

-"Cuando no me caías bien"- repitió la maga.

-Cuando eras un dolor de cabeza, sí…- agregó la asesina- aun sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza.

-Hey…

-Pero un dolor de cabeza que me cae bien.

-Tú eres el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, no tienes ideas la cantidad de veces que Obasa me reprendía por no poder concentrarme adecuadamente porque me distraía mucho pensando en que tu quizás…

-¿…que yo quizá"?- preguntó al ver que Lux no seguía.

-Nada.

Y con esta repuesta se adelantó unos pasos para seguir caminando por las calles.

-¿Pensabas mucho en mí?

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- devolvió avergonzada la maga sin dejar de caminar.

-Porque yo he pensado mucho en ti.

Lux detuvo su apresurado paso y volteo hacia ella. Podía ver el ligero sonrojo en la mayor y la incomodidad también, pero aun así le sostenía la mirada.

Sintió de nuevo esa sensación extraña y optó por retomar la caminata, aunque de manera más lenta, como venían haciendo desde un principio. Podía escuchar los pasos de Katarina casi a la par suya, por lo que sabía que la noxiana la acompañaba de nuevo.

Su andar se vio interrumpido al ser tomada nuevamente de la mano, pero al mirar a la pelirroja esta no la miraba, sino a la vidriera por la que estaban pasando, deteniéndose en ella.

-Este lugar sigue siendo una juguetería- comentó mirando el interior de la tienda, Lux puso también atención, reconocía el negocio como un lugar donde se vendían otras cosas, como vajillas, elementos de cocina, inclusive de jardinería, pero la noxiana tenía razón, había también juguetes.

Le hubiera gustado hacer un comentario al respecto, pero su vista se concentró en el reflejo de ambas sobre el vidrio, en particular de cómo sus manos estaban tomadas.

Para su sorpresa el mismo reflejo le mostró el momento en que Katarina la soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo lamento- comentó de manera tranquila la mayor, haciendo que Lux buscara su mirada en el reflejo, pero la pelirroja parecía genuinamente ver los juguetes adentro- pareces incomoda… y no es mi intención hacerte sentir de esa forma. Supongo que sí es muy extraño a fin de cuentas.

La maga posó su mirada también en lo que mostraban las vidrieras, entendiendo lo que se le decía pero no sabiendo que agregar.

-Si es extraño- insistió Katarina- pero pensé, pienso mejor dicho, que ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Nos comunicamos mucho aun así, pero no ha sido posible para mí verte antes, recién ahora, y lamento también que sea el último día que te quedas aquí porque cuando te vayas a Kanay será aún más difícil.

Lux la escuchó suspirar, y por el reflejo vio que dejaba caer de nuevo sus brazos a los costados.

-Lo que trato de decir es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y que luego de esta noche es muy posible que pase aún más tiempo… si es que nos volvemos a ver de nuevo- explicó algo desanimada- y pensé que no podía ser tan "terrible", ya que justo ahora nadie trata de arrancarnos la cabeza con un hacha o volarnos con un hechizo, tratar de estar contigo. De hacer cosas que comúnmente no haría por ser… nosotras y todo lo que eso implica. Creo que aun así se siente muy raro. Sea lo que sea que tenemos nosotras… esta relación… es muy rara supongo, pero…

La maga ponía su vista al rostro en la vidriera, prestando atención, porque desde que la conocía era difícil saber las cosas que Katarina pensaba, pero allí estaba, diciéndolo sin más, sintiendo como si fuera importante para ella que lo supiera.

-¿Tan extraño es que te quiera dar la mano?-preguntó sin cambiar la postura- de cualquier forma, este lugar lo atendía una vieja muy amargada, seguramente ya está muerta- cambio el tema aun contemplando las cosas en frente.

Lux volvió a poner su atención en su mano, no escuchando realmente lo que Katarina tuviera que decir sobre el local. Sus dorsos no estaban realmente lejos y un par de veces movió sus dedos en su dirección.

Era extraño, pareciera que necesitaba de un gran coraje para un gesto tan simple que la asesina había hecho dos veces.

"Oh quizás si necesito coraje y yo la rechace en ambas"

Katarina dejó de relatar cuando sintió el roce en su mano y vio en el reflejo hacia abajo como dos de los dedos de Lux le acariciaran los suyos, agarrándolo finalmente.

No era exactamente como tomarle la mano, solo abrazo con sus dedos y su pulgar dos de los de la mayor, pero los mantuvo así.

-Todos los días- comentó finalmente la maga por el mutismo de la más grande- no, todo el tiempo como si estuviera loca o algo, pero casi todos los días, en algún momento, me preguntaba por ti. Así que sí, pensé bastante en ti, algunos días más que otros- terminó confesando, viéndose ambas por el vidrio- ¿Así que… ya conocías este lugar?

-Sí, cuando era chica hubo una temporada en la que me tuve que quedar en este pueblo por un par de meses. Mi familia estaba en unos problemas políticos con otra familia de Noxus y era peligroso para mí y mi hermana estar allí.

-¿Cassiopeia también vino?

-Sí, pero ella era apenas un bebe.

-¿Un bebe?- pregunto extrañada imaginándose a un recién nacido con la parte inferior con una sola extremidad, en forma de cola de víbora.

-Obasa cuido de nosotras- siguió explicando ignorando la perplejidad de la rubia.

-¿La conoces desde ese entonces?- preguntó creyendo que sería mejor en otro momento indagar por su extraña familia.

-La vi una vez antes que aquella, pero desde esos meses que me quede que realmente tuve que tratarla- explicó y se alejó de la vidriera retomando la caminata.

-Ella te enseñó magia.

-Trató- asintió la asesina con cierta gracia al recordarlo- pero no era muy "apta"

-Ella me contó que tenías talento, pero que eras realmente inquieta y no te gustaba estudiar.

-Prefería los entrenamientos y los cuchillos- siguió recordando- entonces Obasa si te hablo de mí.

-A veces lo hacía. No me contó desde cuando se conocen, pero sí que cuando eras joven, viniste aquí a aprender jumpo, ella te enseño… si era magia.

-Oh, sí, eso fue mucho tiempo después.

-Dijo que lo aprendiste rápido y tuviste un gran dominio para vincularlo con tus dagas.

-¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó riendo- yo solo recuerdo que se la pasaba regañándome y pegándome con su bastón cada vez que rompía algo… y siempre rompía algo porque no controlaba donde reaparecía en un principio, así que periódicamente me golpeaba con su bastón y yo la llamaba "vieja bruja"… hermosa relación por cierto.

-A mí me lo parece- confesó con honestidad- te aprecia, aunque sí, varia veces se refirió a ti como "Cabeza dura" "Imbécil" "Terca" "Engreída" "Idiota" es decir, no que se equivoque mucho.

-Oye…

-Pero se nota que te tiene aprecio… a su forma.

Katarina ya no discutió esto. Hacía ya un buen tramo que había acomodado su mano en la de Lux y ahora el agarre era más placentero.

-Y aun insiste en que tú y yo juntas podemos tener una descendencia realmente fuerte.

* * *

Llegaron a la pequeña plaza central del pueblo luego de divagar un buen rato viendo el tiempo pasar.

-Y aquí- señalo Lux cuando llegaron a la altura de un banco- es donde me estuviste esperando toda la tarde.

-No esperaste tanto- comentó y, antes de que Lux pudiera empezar a discutir, se sentó en el banco, dejando caer los hombros, mostrándose agotada.

-¿Estas cansada?- preguntó tomando asiento a su lado, por respuesta Katarina asintió dos veces- si quieres podemos regresar ahora al faro, puedes descansar ahí, dormir si lo deseas.

-Estoy bien, solo déjame sentar por un momento…

-La ciudad donde están los noxianos no esta tan cerca de aquí ¿No es así? Tuviste varias horas de viaje hasta aquí.

-No fueron tantas, estoy más agotada por las reuniones que tenemos allí más que otra cosa, es un ambiente un tanto tenso por unas familias y sus… estúpidos desacuerdos políticos. Ni siquiera le concierne a mi casa, pero se me mantiene como intermediaria neutra en caso que se pongan más… "violentos"

-Por algo parecido estuviste hace poco en Fréljord ¿No es así?

-Sí.

Lux, al igual que Katarina, también había hecho sus respetiva investigan respecto a la persona que le interesaba, así que aparte de las cartas de la pelirroja y lo que ella le decía directamente, estaba al tanto del movimiento del ejercito noxiano por todo lo que podía llegar al pueblo, más aun si esto mencionaba a una de sus líderes.

La pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo su mirada en el cielo y luego cerró los ojos.

-Aquí viene- comentó al tiempo que las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

-Oh, llovizna al fin- agregó la maga mostrando su palma hacia arriba.

Las gotas eran realmente finas, aunque de un minuto a otro se volvieron incesantes, pero no podía considerarse lo suficientemente fuerte para cubrirse. Aun así, lo pueblerinos que quedaban se apuraron en sus pasos por la plaza, sabiendo la inestabilidad del clima, convencidos que no tardaría en empeorar.

-Que molesto- comentó la mayor, volviendo su cabeza hacia el frente.

-Ya me he acostumbrado, al principio lo era, el que lloviera todo el tiempo, luego te acostumbras.

-No es que no me guste la lluvia- aclaró- es que esta es del tipo molesta.

-¿Del tipo molesta?

-Sí, no es que no llueve o que llueva de verdad, solo es una llovizna molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que no diluvie? ¿Que no truene también?- preguntó con gracia.

-La prefiero así, fuerte. Cuando estamos en los campos de batalla… cuando todo termina y estamos llenos de barro, sudor y sangre, al caer la lluvia sobre nosotros… es un alivio.

-Supongo que entiendo, te limpia de todo eso ¿No es así?

-Sí, es verdad- concordó- pero también puedes sentirla. Las gotas caen sobre tu cabeza, mientras más gruesa y pesadas son, más las sientes. Más te mojan. Se meten en tus prendas haciéndola pesadas y bañan tus armas. Te hace escarmentar inclusive, pero te hace sentir… lo que mataste y los que murieron a tu lado ya no pueden.

La mente de Lux viajo dos meses atrás, cuando las noticias de una gran confrontación del ejercito noxiano con una ciudad, potencia de la zona cercana, llegaron a los peores términos, mandando a luchar a muerte a sus tropas.

La maga sabía que Katarina y sus hermanos fueron enviados a la misión y que estaban en el campo luchando como soldados de Noxus que eran.

El conflicto duro un poco más de una semana, pero Lux no tuvo noticias de Katarina por otras dos más.

La había pasado realmente mal. No lograba conciliar el sueño adecuadamente y su mente no dejaba de torturarla con los peores escenarios, más la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada más que esperar era lo que más le pesaba. Había llegado a llorar cuando la angustia le ganaba por las noches.

Ahora la imagen de Katarina sobreviviendo en esas batallas se dibujaba mejor en su cabeza. La veía cubierta de sangre, caminando cansada, viva.

-Lo lamento, supongo que no es un comentario muy romántico por decir.

Las palabras la trajeron de nuevo a la plaza y miró la chica que las dijo sin comprender en un momento.

-¿Tratas de sonar romántica?- preguntó con curiosidad, alejando de su cabeza eso días.

-Es un caso sin sentido ¿no es así?- admitió con humor- se me da mejor matar gente… ¿Lo ves? Otro comentario muy "romántico"

-Siempre te he dicho que eres algo torpe.

-Yo no soy torp…- comenzó mirándola casi ofendida- Lux…

La maga rio ante la cara de humillación que portaba la noxiana, pero movió sus dedos un poco, haciéndole notar que aun estando sentadas, sus manos seguían juntas.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez, cuando caminábamos con los noxianos hacia Fréljord, que yo me escape y tú me seguiste, que enfrentaste a esos sujetos… cuando tuve que sepultar a esos niños en el rio?- preguntó la maga mirando ya la desolada plaza.

-Sí, esos tipos que les robaron el alma y trasportaban los cuerpos.

-Sí… yo me sentía realmente mal ¿Sabes? Me sentía muy desdichada… inútil. Me sentía mal de no haber podido salvar a esos niños- explicó con paciencia para luego mirarla- y tú me dejaste hacer algo por ellos, para que descansaran en paz… pero más que eso… luego hiciste exactamente lo que tenías que hacer para que me sintiera mejor. Me pediste que te curara la mano, aunque nunca me pedias algo como eso.

-Tú y tú manera de ver las cosas…

-No, por más que lo niegues. A ti no te dolía realmente, y conociéndote lo que te conocía en ese entonces sabía que te aguantarías hasta llegar de nuevo con los noxianos antes de pedirme un favor. Lo hiciste por mí, y en ese momento… no fuiste torpe o romántica… fuiste simplemente lo que necesite- terminó de explicar con una cálida sonrisa, separando finalmente sus manos para llevar la suya al rostro de la mayor, aun sintiéndose agradecida por esa vez- así que realmente no importan las demás cosas, Kat.

No se le pasó por alto la reacción de la noxiana ante lo último, quedando avergonzada pero terminando por asentir.

-Esa noche- comenzó a decir la pelirroja, distrayendo a Lux un poco de lo cerca que estaba de su rostro- cuando estabas ahí parada, con las luces dando vuelta cerca de ti… fue la primera vez…

Katarina recordaba bien al escena y como había golpeado fuerte en su pecho, sorprendiéndola solo por ver a Lux rodeadas de esas pequeñas luces, con el rostro aliviada, como si la esperanza hubiera vuelto a su lado, mirándola a ella, sonriéndole desde lo lejos, haciéndola sentir dichosa de poder ver una escena tan linda con la chica que ahora le sostenía la mejilla como protagonista.

-¿La primera vez que?- preguntó la maga viendo como su acompañante se perdía en lo que decía, sin avanzar.

Katarina solo le sonrió de lado, viéndola ahora, tanto tiempo después de esa primera vez en la que supo que había comenzado a verla con otros ojos.

Terminó por acercar más su rostro, apoyando su frente en la de la maga, sintiendo aun su palma. Solo tuvo que inclinar su rostro un poco a la izquierda y terminar de acortar la distancia para sentir que ya la estaba besando.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia escarmentaba cuando paso su lengua por sus labios, aunque ahora no podría saberlo si fue por ese húmedo contacto o por el frio que de a poco invadía sus cuerpos por la persistente llovizna.

Katarina se alejó un poco, solo para comprobar que los hombros de la maga ya estaban completamente mojados al igual que su cabeza. Ella debía de estar igual.

-¿Tienes frio?- le preguntó, a sabiendas que les guste o no, deberían dejar el lugar pronto.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó sorprendida cuando la noxiana no le dio tiempo de contestar y tiró de ella, haciendo que pasara de un lado a otro, deteniendo su cadera para que se sentara arriba de su regazo- ¡Kat!- la nombró entre risas porque tuvo que abrazarse a su cuello para no caer por lo rápido del movimiento.

Aun se reía cuando se alejó de su cuello, ya más cómoda, solo tenía que mirar hacia abajo para encontrar el rostro de la pelirroja, quien también sonreía con tranquilidad. Contempló esos ojos verdes, llenos de astucia y soberbia que había aprendido a querer tanto y que extrañaba, pasando luego sus dedos cerca de uno de ellos, acariciando la cicatriz.

Esta vez fue Lux la que inclinándose tomo sus labios, aprisionando su rostro con gentileza con ambas manos.

El frio de la noche con la llovizna hacia que lo tibio de la boca de Katarina se marcara más en la suya, queriendo adentrarse más en ese calor, al tiempo que la noxiana estiraba su cuello buscando más presión del otro lado, y cuando esta ya no le basto tomó el rostro con sus manos también, atrayéndola más.

Lux sentía sobre sus labios la intromisión húmeda de otra lengua que, pese a estar Katarina muy pegada a ella, se movía de forma calmada, esperando que la suya la encontrara, sintiendo las descargas de emoción en su estómago cada vez que se tocaban.

-Estaba preocupada por ti- comentó la rubia cuando se separó en un momento, volviendo a besarla de inmediato- cuando nos enteramos que luchabas en esa disputa hace un par de meses… temía que te hubiera pasado algo malo. No sabía nada de ti.

Katarina deslizó sus manos por su espalda, dejándola reposar en la cintura de la menor, solo levantando más su cabeza para volverla a besar.

-Nada malo iba a pasarme, no tenías por qué preocuparte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Que seas una de la mejore en batalla no te asegura que…

Pero la pelirroja volvió a presionar sus labios con los de ella sin dejar que siga exteriorizando lo que le había molestado, porque lo sabía de sobra.

Sabía que había estado preocupándose por ella.

Lux se preocupaba aun cuando ambas estaban una al lado de la otra, sabía que esto empeoraría en caso de peligro y no poder hacer nada.

-Fui muy cuidadosa- contestó la noxiana al separarse, poniendo mucha atención a los ojos azules que tenía cerca para que le creyeran- me la he pasado siendo más cauta en este tiempo. Quería volver a verte, necesitaba mantenerme con vida para eso ¿No es así?- preguntó depositando un último corto beso- Iba a estar bien, no me iba a permitir morir… no me lo permito.

-Tú no decides esas cosas.

Al ver la insistencia una de sus manos viajo rápidamente a la nuca de la maga, agarrándola con firmeza para inmovilizar su cabeza y así también su mirada en ella, pero antes de hablar le sorprendió ver la tristeza en la mirada de la menor, como si el recuerdo de esas noches de preocupación aun estuvieran con ella.

-Lo lamento- comentó finalmente- y lamento que es muy posible que te sigas preocupando por lo mismo en un futuro, pero créeme, no tienes por qué…

-Tú no tienes la certeza de…

-¿Morir, Lux?- preguntó, recordando haber tenido esta charla ya una vez.

Donde ambas se gritaban y ella portaba la soberbia suficiente para decir que no podrían matarla, y aun así, la preocupación de la rubia había sido suficiente para optar por palabras más convincentes.

-Seria lo último que haría- terminó contestando ella misma, con una sonrisa de lado, recurriendo a su ironía- Te vas a preocupar de todas forma, sin importar lo que diga ¿No es así?- no obtuvo respuesta y siguió- es raro pero de alguna forma me hace sentir dichosa, y sonara egoísta pero… que afortunada soy de tener a alguien a quien le importó tanto que se preocupa por mi aun cuando me está viendo justo en frente de ella.

Lux notó como una gota corría por un mechón de cabello rojo y prestó más atención a la lluvia ahora.

-Deberíamos irnos- comentó poniéndose de pie, liberándose del agarre de la noxiana.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que estoy empapada ahora y siento frio- explicó sin más, empezando a caminar.

* * *

La lluvia se intensifico a medida que llegaban al faro, una vez adentro se podía escuchar las fuertes gotas en el exterior.

Lux condujo en silencio a Katarina por al escaleras. El interior del faro estaba iluminado por la antorchas de fuego lilas y las paredes se adoraban con ese color. No había rastro de Obasa y por más que la maga estaba usando u magia para sentirla, no la percibía en el faro.

-Es extraño- fue el primer comentario de Lux desde la plaza, pues había permanecido en silencio- Obasa no está en el faro.

-Mmm… que conveniente- murmuró la pelirroja con cierto tono que la rubia no pudo descifrar, volteándose a darle una mirada curiosa- nada…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Katarina sabía a donde estaba siendo guiada, y no le sorprendió cuando Lux se detuvo en un descanso y abrió una puerta a uno de los costados. Esa había ido su habitación siempre que llegaba para quedarse unos días, seguía igual a como siempre la recordó: demasiado pequeña y con una cama al fondo, que apenas entraba en lo ancho.

La noxiana se sentó en esta, sintiendo el cansancio de nuevo y lo incomodo de sus prendas. Estaba justo reparando en su camisa cuando una toalla le golpeo el rostro, impidiéndole ver más allá de la tela blanca.

Pasó una mano, acomodándola sobre su cabeza de modo que su rostro quedara libre para ver a la maga, la cual la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la asesina sin entender.

-No es nada- terminó contestando la rubia, dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose a su lado, poniendo ambas manos sobre la toalla que le había tirado y secando la cabeza de la noxiana- hay agua caliente, puedes tomar un baño si quieres, sería lo mejor.

-Tú tenías frio, puedes bañarte primero si lo prefieres.

-Lo hare luego.

Movía la toalla con lentitud, sintiendo como se humedecía por el rojo cabello mojado, concentrándose en sus pensamientos hasta que la insistente mirada de la asesina, centímetros más abajo de sus manos, le fue imposible de ignorar.

-Estas actuando extraño- dijo la mayor finalmente.

-No es cierto- contestó de inmediato pero solo recibió una mirada incrédula- iré a ver si Obasa dejo algo, lo que sea que me diga a donde fue.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó sorprendiéndose al ver que la chica se paraba y se alejaba- espera.

-No tardare mucho- sentencio sin volver a verla, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella al salir.

* * *

Lux llegó a la sala superior, donde los cristales dejaban ver el agua caer, haciendo realmente borroso el exterior. Las luces del aparato del faro giraban con su habitual lentitud pero, como lo había sentido, la dueña del lugar no se encontraba allí.

Miró distraídamente a su alrededor y se acercó a los ventanales de vidrio, sabía que debía volver a su habitación con la noxiana, y pensando en eso suspiró, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la escalera, pero se encontró de repente haciendo tiempo por la sala, yendo y viniendo distraídamente.

No quería regresar.

-Que estúpido es esto.

Se sentía molesta y sabia a la perfección el porqué, lo que no podía figurarse era una solución, ni siquiera un correcto planteamiento de tener que explicárselo a Katarina.

Trataba de ignorar esos pensamientos, los cuales en varias ocasiones la habían invadido en su estadía, pero simplemente no podía. Y, en este caso, renegaba de su forma de ser.

Frustrada se volvió a dirigir al ventanal y se quedó viendo al exterior, lo que la lluvia la dejara ver.

Escuchaba los pasos y sentía la presencia de quien se aproximaba, así que cuando Katarina le habló no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó la mayor al terminar de subir la escalera

-¿De Obasa? No- contestó sin voltearse, luego escuchó algunos ruidos de la asesina pero no se molestó tampoco en mirar.

-Se fue a resolver unos problemas causados por la lluvia en el lado oeste del pueblo.

Ahora Lux si se perfilo con curiosidad.

-Dejo una nota- explicó la pelirroja mostrando un pedazo de papel.

-Oh… no la vi- contestó volviendo al vidrio.

-… estaba sobre la mesa- agregó la noxiana y puso de nuevo la nota donde estaba, ya ahora convencida de que se la evitaba- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó y espero paciente por una repuesta que no llegó- bien… es un avance que por lo menos no me digas que no pasa nada, ya me estoy acercando.

Como la rubia no la miraba, era difícil para ella saber si con bromas estaba mejorando o empeorando las cosas, pero al no tener realmente ninguna idea de que había ido mal tampoco sabía cómo proseguir.

-¿Qué anda mal?- insistió pero obtuvo lo mismo que antes- ¿Qué hice mal?- cambio, esta vez recibiendo una pequeña muestra de exasperación de la rubia- Oye, tu misma lo dijiste, soy torpe, sería más sencillo para ambas si solo me escupes en donde la jodí.

Al terminar de decirlo sintió que se estaba dejando contagiar del mal humor y pensando que, en efecto, había sonado muy torpe.

-Déjame tratar de nuevo, veamos- pidió la pelirroja- lo último que dije, antes de que comenzaras a tomar distancia, era que me sentía afortunada de saber que te preocupabas por mí.

Ahora la maga se cruzaba de brazos, perfilándose un poco para verla de costado.

-¡Bien!- exclamó la noxiana- eso es bueno, significa que me estoy acercando más.

El comentario logró una sonrisa de lado de la maga, pero su expresión denotaba que estaba molesta aun.

-No lo dije en mal plan- aclaró de nuevo, con paciencia- solo que me hacía sentir bien saber que había alguien que se preocupara… como si le importara.

-Sí entendí eso.

-¡Mejor! Ahora me habla ¿Cuánto es eso? ¿Cinco puntos?

Con la nueva broma Lux roleo los ojos y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Y… la perdí- comentó suspirando la mayor-Oh, vamos, háblame. Te encanta hablar… y yo genuinamente quiero saber qué es lo que pasa- esperó unos momentos pero nada paso- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te preocupes por mí? Es lo normal. Yo me preocupo por tu bienestar también.

-¿Es lo único que te preocupa?

-¿Mmm?

-Dije… ¿Si eso es lo único que te preocupa?… el que yo esté bien.

-Claro que sí- contestó con obviedad- me interesa que este bien como a ti te preocupa lo mismo.

-No es a lo que me refiero.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?

Katarina había optado por mantener la distancia que las dividía, estando alejadas, por miedo a que de alguna forma algún tipo de acercamiento incomode a la maga y al progreso que había logrado de hacerla hablar finalmente.

-¿Debería preocuparme por algo más?- preguntó con cuidado cuando el silencio se estaba prolongando.

-¿Yo debería preocuparme por algo más?

-Dios- comentó por lo bajo sintiendo un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, llevándose su mano para refregar su frente- juro que lo estoy intentando, pero no te estoy entendiendo.

-Entonces olvidado, no es nada.

-No parece que no fuera nada.

-Nada importante para ti aparentemente- contestó molesta, finalmente mirándola.

-… ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó incrédula, alejando con frustración su mano de la cabeza- ¡¿Cómo puedo saber si es importante o no si ni siquiera sé lo que es?!

-¡Por qué no te preocupa en lo absoluto, idiota!

-¡¿Cómo sabes qué no?!

-¡Me acabas de decir que lo único que te importa es que este bien!

-¡¿Y que tiene eso de malo?!

-¡Nada! Nada… es perfecto que no te preocupe nada más… ojala pudiera hacer como tu…- comentó ya sin seguir gritando, volviendo al vidrio- así de simple.

-… ¿Qué?

La frustración de Katarina alcanzó un pico al ver que la maga había optado por volver a su mutismo y darle la espalda.

-¡Bien!- le gritó dispuesta a retirarse y dejarla sola, pero solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta y bajar un par de escalones.

Le parecía ridículo estar ambas molestas cuando horas atrás habían estado tan cerca y bien.

No entendía cuál era el problema, y le molestaba aún mas no ser capaz de llegar a verlo.

Volvió a ver a Lux, aun en su posición de nula comunicación al otro lado de la sala y luego miró hacia el techo, bufando con hastió y regresando sobre sus pasos.

La rubia escuchó como se acercaban a ella, hasta que finalmente Katarina también se reflejó en el vidrio, demostrando estar algunos pasos atrás y de brazos cruzados, en una posición igual de molesta que la suya propia.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó nuevamente, no sorprendiéndose de no recibir respuesta, pero viendo como la maga bajaba su cabeza- ¿Qué te preocupa?- insistió.

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente- es mucho el tiempo que vamos a estar separadas… que estuvimos separadas

-¿Te preocupa el tiempo?

-No, puedo lidiar con el tiempo.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó pero la maga parecía volverse más pequeña- ¿Lo lejos que vamos a estar?- ahora consiguió que se le negara con la cabeza- ¿Por todo lo que nos puede pasar?- ahora la rubia se encogía de hombros- ¿Las personas con la que tendremos que cruzarnos?- y ante esta pregunta no hubo ningún movimiento de la menor.

"Bingo"

Los pensamientos de Katarina viajaron a gran velocidad, trayéndole el recuerdo de Lux disparándole un hechizo a alguien en una taberna.

-Oh…- exclamó no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro- eso era.

-Es bueno saber que tú no te preocupas por cosas así. Te tienes mucha confianza- comentó con rapidez, y en el reflejo del rostro de la asesina pudo ver que su sonrías se ensanchaba burlonamente.

-Bueno… honestamente nunca iba a adivinar que era motivo de preocupación- concordó ya con su humor restaurado- lo había olvidado, pero el asunto es que… no soy tan celosa como la damita aquí.

-Sabía que ibas a burlarte ¡Bien!

Pero ante de que pudiera salir con todo su enojo por la humillación que sentía, la noxiana se apresuró a abrazarla por la espalda desde la cintura.

Se reía sin poder evitarlo. El asunto le causaba cierta gracia, pero trataba de controlarse a sabiendas que la otra chica no sentía lo mismo.

-No me burlo.

-Te está riendo.

-Es un poco gracioso.

-No lo es.

-Lo es- cercioró, buscando por la seriedad que no lograba encontrar- ¿Me dices que debería estar preocupada por algo así? ¿Qué? ¿Te conseguiste algún pretendiente en estos días del que me tengo que encargar? ¡Auch!

Se quejó al recibir un pisotón de la maga, pero esto no evitó que siguiera riendo por unos momentos más.

Finalmente, luego de tomar profundas respiraciones, logró calmarse y proponerse no burlarse más, aunque no podía hacer nada con la sonrisa que llevaba.

Miraba a Lux por el reflejo, la chica aun llevaba los brazos fuertemente cruzados en su pecho y miraba hacia un costado, seria.

Puso su mentón en su hombro y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Debería preocuparme de las personas que llegaras a conocer?- preguntó genuinamente, pero la maga aun parecía ofendida- Te gusta hablar todo el tiempo, preguntar, como si fueras un pequeño niño curioso sobre todo. Eres bastante densa a veces y un verdadero dolor de cabeza si te lo propones. Eres muy terca también.

-¿Tratas de hacerme sentir mejor?- preguntó con enojo, tratando de zafarse pero la noxiana la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

-Y te enojas con facilidad… eres un tanto histérica también.

-¡Cállate!

-Te encanta argumentar- siguió hablando sin hacerle caso a los reclamos- como si la vida se te fuera en ello y es realmente difícil ganarte en una discusión… eres tan lista… y valiente… y muy… muy linda.

Lo último lo terminó con un beso cerca de su mejilla para luego volver a poner su mentón en el hombro, la rubia ya no parecía enojada, pero aun no la miraba.

-Y talentosa… y fuerte, te vales por ti misma… y terca, sé que ya lo dije, pero realmente lo eres que vale la pena mencionarlo dos veces. Y cálida- termino al sentirlo solo con verla sonreír con el ultimo comentario- es imposible que yo sea la única que pueda notar esas cosas pero… ¿De verdad debería preocuparme por los demás que también lo vean?... ¿Debería estar celosa?

-…no.

-¿Y por qué tú lo estás?- preguntó de inmediato, conociendo la repuesta que había recibido- no sé qué concepto tengas de mi pero, aparte de ser "torpe" en el área de romance, también soy bastante nula… del tipo que realmente me interesa más mis dagas y otros asuntos que un revolcón con cualquiera.

-¡No quise decir eso!

-¿Y qué quieres decir con que te preocupan los demás entonces?- cuestionó con paciencia, sin ofenderse realmente- no debería importarte los demás, a mí no me importan. De hecho… tampoco me interesaban estos asuntos… no me interesaban para nada si te tengo que ser honesta. Siempre me han parecido estupideces y que tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Asuntos realmente importantes en los que ocupar mi cabeza- confesó con honestidad, recordando como siempre había sido- pero me interese por ti… de esa forma… y de repente me importaba.

-Te puede interesar alguien más. Puedes conocer de nuevo a alguien…

-Terca, como dije…

-Es la verdad.

-No me interesa nadie más… no me interesa conocer a nadie tampoco ¿Por qué debería buscar a otro?

-Porque vamos a estar lejos… por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y? Dijiste que no te importaban esas cosas. A mí tampoco.

-Que puedes extrañar… cosas...- trató de explicarse- y esas cosas las puedes encontrar en alguien que si este a tu lado… en ese momento… cuando las necesites.

Katarina se podía hacer una buena idea de lo que Lux estaba diciendo. Si lo entendía, lo había sufrido en ese tiempo y, por lo que escuchaba, la rubia también, aunque le era evidente que su preocupación la llevaba a pensar por un camino diferente.

-No he estado con nadie- aclaró de repente la mayor- pero si he sentido lo que dices, y cuando pensaba en esas "cosas", Lux, te extrañaba a ti. No las buscaba en los demás… pensaba en ti.

La asesina sacó una mano de la cintura para acomodar del otro lado el cabello rubio y refregar con su nariz la piel revelada.

-Recordaba tu piel y lo blanca que podía llegar a ser, y como se enrojecía casi por cualquier toque. De lo oscuro que se vuelve tú cabello cuando esta mojado y pegado a tu piel- siguió recordando al ver que todavía la maga llevaba los cabellos mojados por la lluvia pero que en otras ocasiones se debía a otra cosa- y sonara curioso, pero siempre me gustó que tu cuerpo y el mío sean tan diferentes… aquí.

Katarina tocaba con sus dedos la piel de Lux a la altura del vientre, colando su mano por debajo de la camiseta.

-Eres tan delgada y tu cintura es pequeña. A diferencia de mí, tu vientre no es duro ni marcado, es plano y suave… me gusta- aclaró nuevamente, dando golpes con sus yemas sobre la piel- pensaba mucho en ti de esa forma ¿Cómo iba a buscar a alguien más?

Subió su mano desde el vientre, siguiendo la línea media hasta llegar a la altura del pecho. Dejó descansar más planamente sus dedos sobre la piel y pudo sentir el repercutir agitado del corazón.

-¿Tu pensabas en alguien más?

La rubia se tomó su tiempo pero término perfilando su cara para encontrar la de Katarina.

La noxiana no necesitaba que le contesten, Lux lo había dicho ya, ella estaba confiada, se sentía con confianza. Sabía que tenía a la maga y que esta pensaba solo en ella.

Sabía, también, que quizás pecaba de soberbia y engreída por creerlo, y no le importaba. Lo que no entendía era porque la rubia no se daba cuenta estaba igual de atrapada y perdida por ella.

Que de querer, Lux podía jactare de pertenecerle y no habría forma de podérselo negar, ni de querer negarse tampoco.

-Idiota- le dijo a la maga saboreando la victoria sobre su terquedad para luego tomarla en sus labios.

El beso comenzó apresurado desde el primer momento y la rubia no tardó en querer optar una posición más cómoda para su cuello, tomando a Katarina con una de sus manos para lograr girarse y sorprendiéndose cuando la noxiana no la dejó.

El sonido de su pantalón al ser desabotonado la hizo alertar.

-¡Espera!- exclamó alejándose de sus labios, llevando una mano a la muñeca de la asesina, deteniéndola en su bajar.

Fue entonces cuando notó lo acelerado que se había vuelto todo de un momento a otro. Podía escuchar la agitada respiración cerca de su oreja, siendo acompañada por la de ella misma también. La otra mano de la noxiana había pasado de estar entre medio de sus pechos a estar arriba de una de la copas de su sujetador.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos en su cabeza mientras buscaba relajar su respiración, pero se encontraba demasiado exaltada.

-Lux…

Escuchó su nombre y fue lo único que había hecho Katarina en todo ese momento, pues a la orden dada la noxiana había detenido todo movimiento, esperándola.

-¿Lux?- la volvió a llamar- de verdad quiero…

Katarina notó la impaciencia de su propia voz y apoyó su frente en la nuca de la chica, tratando también de calmarse.

Habían estado discutiendo justamente de eso y, si la maga aún estaba insegura sobre ella, no quería seguir.

Comenzó a pensar en que decir cuando fueron las manos de Lux la que se movieron sobre las suyas.

Una de ellas tomando la que se encontraba en su vientre, guiándola hacia abajo, haciendo que ambas se colaran en su pantalón y que las yemas de los dedos de Katarina quedaran arriba de la tela de su ropa interior.

Llevó su otra mano por debajo de su camiseta y, al igual que antes, busco la mano de Katarina, retirándola hacia abajo y luego volviéndola a poner en donde estaba, solo que ahora por debajo de sus sostén, corriendo este hacia arriba en el proceso.

Katarina seguía inmóvil, dejando que la maga la guiara, pero solo necesitó que esta presionara y moviera los dedos sobre los suyos para entender lo que quería y comenzar a mover sus manos, estimulándola por su cuenta.

Las caricias pasaron rápidamente a ser más apresuradas y bruscas.

La mano de Lux que se encontraba en la zona baja hacia un tiempo que ya no podía seguir la de Katarina y solo llegaba a tocar su muñeca, pues la noxiana había descendido lo suficiente, corriendo a un lado la última tela, buscando penetrarla, complicándole acompañarla.

No tardó mucho en sacar su otra mano de su camiseta, dejando que Katarina masajeara sola su seno, buscando apoyar su palma enfrente, tocando el frio vidrio que se empañó al instante por el contraste de su calor.

-¿Kat?- la llamó sintiendo como la presión en su centro, siendo acorralada por detrás por la misma cintura de la pelirroja, comenzaba a ser insoportable, desconcentrándola de cualquier otra cosa, pero otra sensación le llego de repente.

El malestar estaba en su cabeza, y de alguna forma, al ver la lluvia en el vidrio, pudo entenderlo mejor, sintiendo de repente frio.

Quería ver a Katarina, pero su rostro no aparecía, lo escondía en algún sector de su nuca y lo único que podía ver eran sus brazos y sus manos debajo de la ropa. Tampoco la escuchaba, pues desde que habían comenzado la noxiana guardo silencio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin entender aun por qué el miedo invadió su cabeza.

-¿Kat?- la volvió a llamar, aun agitada- háblame… me asusta… me asusta no verte… ¿Kat?

Su respiración se cortó cuando la mano de Katarina se apoyó de repente en la que tenía sobre el vidrio. Había dejado su pecho y ahora le cubría el dorso, tocando también el vidrio al ser más grande que la de ella.

-Lux…

La maga escuchó su nombre a la par de su oído, llegándole también el aliento caliente de la otra chica, escuchando su agitada respiración luego. Con cada jadeo sentía mas la presencia de la pelirroja, calmándola de lo que sea que le atormento segundos atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acomodando su cabeza a la par de la maga, su otra mano había dejado de presionar tanto, pero sus dedos seguían en contacto con la carne trazando círculos en su humedad

-No me gusta esta posición- confesó con pena, aun sintiendo las caricias que la atontaban

-¿Mmm?- exclamó, pero la había escuchado bien, como ahora recordaba también haberla escuchado decir que estaba asustada.

Le beso el cuello, siguiendo por su quijada hasta la comisura de los labios. Aun con la respiración acelerada la maga trató de corresponderle, intentando nuevamente girarse, para tenerla en frente, lográndolo esta vez ya que la noxiana no se opuso.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la asesina sobre sus labios, notando que la rubia asentía casi al instante.

La menor se abrazaba a su cuello, facilitándole el poder girar ambas, esta vez dejando el vidrio a su espalda, pero alejándose de este, caminando hacia el interior, haciendo que la otra chica retrocediera con pasos torpes hasta que su espalda tocó una de las columnas de la sala.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar cuando se alejó de su cara un poco más y podía notar en su rostro cierta inquietud, más la maga volvió a asentir- ¿Quieres seguir?- otro nuevo asentimiento pero la incomodidad seguía allí- ok…

Lux se sintió decepcionada cuando la mano de Katarina no solo dejaba su pantalón, sino que lo volvía a abotonar para luego acomodar su camiseta hacia abajo también.

La vio alejarse y por impulso la tomó de su camisa a la altura del hombro, deteniéndola, pero lejos de parecer enojada o molesta, Katarina le sonreía.

Cogió una de sus manos, guiándola al sofá cerca de las escaleras, donde habían estado sentadas por la tarde, solo que esta vez la menor fue la única que tomó asiento en él.

Katarina le soltó la mano y frente a la maga se quitó con calma sus botas y pantalón, retirando luego también su ropa interior, quedando sin nada de la cintura hacia abajo, solo cubierta por la camisa, lo suficientemente larga para cubrirla hasta los muslos.

Se arrodillo en frente de ella, haciendo que su mirada quedara por debajo de la de la maga.

-¿Me puedes ver bien?- preguntó a sabiendas de la obviedad, haciendo que la maga asintiera, sonriendo por el mutismo que traía- bien…

Se fue parando, pegando su rostro al de la rubia, indicándole con su cuerpo que se recostara en el sofá, y cuando la tuvo ya con la espalda totalmente apoyada, pasó una de sus rodillas al respaldo del asiento, sentándose a horcajadas en la cintura de la menor.

Ante la sorpresa por el peso y la posición, Lux apoyo sus codos en el sofá, tratando de sentarse o siquiera elevarse más.

-He notado- comenzó a hablar Katarina viendo como la chica trataba de acomodarse- que te gusta ir arriba… no esta vez.

Lux iba a decir algo respecto a la observación, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio que la pelirroja comenzaba a desabotonar su propia camisa, retirándola hacia atrás. Con los mismos movimientos tranquilos y naturales se deshizo también de su sostén, quedando ahora por completo expuesta ante la mirada asombrada y perpleja de la rubia.

-¿Aun me puedes ver bien?- pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez no consiguió una respuesta clara, solo notó como la otra chica abría un poco la boca, pero sin llegar decir nada- bien…

Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia, empujándola para que sus codos cedieran y su espalda volviera a tocar en su totalidad el sofá.

La inspeccionó, divertida de tenerla tan atenta y callada. Con ambas manos encontró el inicio de la camiseta oscura de la maga y se la elevó de a poco, no tanto como ella lo hubiera imaginado, solo dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, deteniendo la tela justo debajo de su pecho.

Vio como la asesina se arrodillaba en el sofá, tomando sus manos y guiándolas para que la agarrara de la cintura a ambos lados, haciéndose un poco hacia adelante y volviéndose a sentar, solo que esta vez sobre la piel descubierta de su vientre.

Lux escarmentó, cerrando los ojos de inmediato, apenándose por el contacto. Habría retirado las manos si no fuera porque la mayor aun las mantenía en sus caderas.

-¿Lo sientes?- escuchó que se le preguntaban, pero no fue capaz de abrir los ojos para mirarla, solo comenzó a asentir torpemente, presa de las sensaciones que corrían por su piel- no haré nada más hasta que vuelvas a abrir los ojos.

Lux se mordió el labio y junto valor. Trató de apoyarse en sus codos, pero la mayor insistió en retener sus manos.

-No, no te puedes sentar ni levantarte.

Ante la nueva negativa Lux dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, finalmente abriendo los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada de a poco de nuevo al rostro de Katarina, la cual le sonreía complacida al ver que se le obedecía.

Ya la sola imagen de la asesina, en esa posición, arriba de ella, era suficiente para que sus pensamientos no pudieran hilarse, pero fue su respiración la que se cortó, reteniéndola por completo, cuando la pelirroja se movió hacia adelante, solo un poco, solo unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente para que Lux sintiera como la humedad de su centro chocaba con la piel de su vientre.

-No… Kat…- comentó cerrando los ojos fuertemente de nuevo cuando la noxiana volvió sus movimientos hacia atrás.

No entendía como algo tan simple la estaba enloqueciendo.

Katarina había preguntado si lo sentía, y si se había referido a lo cálido y húmedo que estaba su centro, claro que lo había sentido, pero de eso a sentir que toda esa humedad se esparcía por su abdomen con cada movimiento era totalmente otro nivel de lo que había preguntado. Era sentir algo por lo que su cabeza misma la aturdía y su cuerpo la hiciera escarmentar hasta sentir las ondas en su nuca.

-¿Me vas ayudar?- preguntó pero veía a la maga muy distraída y perdida- ¿Lux?

La rubia se obligó a concentrarse al escuchar su nombre.

-Sí, yo… ¿Qué?

Katarina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desorienta repuesta, inclinándose para besarla, sorprendiéndose de que le correspondieran pese al estado de atontamiento.

-Te pregunte si me vas a ayudar- le repitió pasando su lengua por uno de su labios.

-Mhm- exclamó la rubia sin saber a qué se refería realmente- disculpa yo… oh… no se… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Por respuesta Lux estiró su cuello, haciendo que sus labios chocaran con brusquedad con los de la mayor. De un fuerte y rápido tirón logró zafar una de sus manos del agarre de la asesina y, tomando su nuca con fuerza, la atrajo más a ella.

Katarina entendió la desesperación del beso, abriendo su boca y correspondiéndolo al instante con la misma intensidad, quitándole el aire cada vez que la maga trataba de respirar, logrando pronto que sea ella misma la que cortara el contacto, jadeando, aun sosteniéndola con fuerza cerca de su cara.

Aun con el control de la mano izquierda de la rubia en su cadera, la deslizó hasta que el dorso de esta quedara pegado sobre el centro del pantalón.

Elevó su cadera y se hizo hacia atrás, sentándose ahora en la mano de la maga.

Aún tenía el rostro debajo del suyo y podía ver lo hinchado de los labios de la menor, semiabiertos, respirando como podía por su boca.

-Penétrame.

La sola petición hizo que se ruborizara hasta las orejas, mirándola totalmente perdida.

-Lo has hecho antes- comentó con gracia la asesina viendo la expresión- ¿Me harás que te lo pida de nuevo?

-Amm… yo… sí… Quiero decir no… es verdad, ya lo hice antes pero…

-Entonces- volvió a hablar mordiéndole la mandíbula- ¿Podrías... hacerme el favor?

Lux afirmó con la cabeza, ganándose por eso otro beso, el cual la asesina rompió cuando pudo sentirla adentro.

Alejó su dorso, tomando nuevamente una posición de sentada sobre el cuerpo de Lux y esta la vio repitiendo el mismo vaivén de un principio, solo que ahora sobre su mano.

Era como si Katarina lo hiciera todo y ella solo tuviera que soportar su peso mientras sus dedos se mantenían curvados hacia arriba, disfrutando de la experiencia que era observarla dándose placer en cada movimiento, aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente.

-Lux…- gimió su nombre cuando sintió que ya el solo movimiento, aunque acelerado, no era suficiente-Lux…

La aludida no necesitó que se le volviera a repetir una vez más y, rompiendo la condición puesta por la asesina, despegó su espalda del sofá, sentándose con rapidez y tomando la mejilla de la pelirroja con su mano libre, besándola, tratando de trasmitir con eso toda la adoración que estaba experimentando hacia ella.

Hundió sus dedos más en el interior de la noxiana, moviéndolos enérgicamente y empujando su muñeca y brazo hacia arriba.

El placer tomó por sorpresa a la asesina que dejó los labios de la menor y se abrazó a su espalda, estrujando su camiseta en sus manos, agradeciendo que la rubia entendiera que había acertado y no debía detenerse.

Y no lo hizo hasta que sintió como el cuerpo que tenía encima escarmentaba y se encogía, y como sola dejaba poco a poco de moverse, entendiendo que podía parar ella también, dejando caer su cansada muñeca cuando solo quedaban sus agitada respiraciones.

-Te sentaste.

-Perdón.

Katarina se rio del pesar con el que se disculpaba la chica. Sentía como sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y su cálida respiración le daba en la clavícula.

Se alejó y miró hacia abajo, buscando su cara, viendo el momento en que la maga tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y la retenía, soltándola en un enorme suspiró de cansancio luego.

-Esa sí que fue una expresión muy tierna- comentó con gracia la noxiana mientras le acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja- muy tierna de verdad.

-Yo… nunca… voy a pensar eso de ti- comentó totalmente convencida- nunca jamás en la vida- terminó sonriéndole, para darle un corto beso y seguir contemplándola.

* * *

-Lo va a saber de todas formas.

Lux había dejado a Katarina bañarse y acomodarse en su habitación mientras ella ordenaba la sala superior, con la clara intención de que Obasa no notara nada extraño.

Pero cada vez que veía la sala, y se cerciorara que todo estuviera en orden, más se convencía de que la anciana lo sabría.

Se resignó finalmente y bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose directamente al baño y tomando una ducha caliente y rápida.

Llegó a su habitación envuelta en una de las toallas y encontró a Katarina acostada en su cama, boca abajo con el torso desnudo, tapada hasta la cintura, plácidamente dormida con el rostro relajado perfilado hacia la puerta.

Lux se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, tratando de memorizar esa imagen y, cuando sintió que su mente estaba satisfecha, se dirigió al pequeño placar que tenía y se vistió con prendas sueltas para dormir.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado.

Ahora de cerca podía comprobar que la asesina estaba en realidad completamente desnuda y que no llevaba el cabello mojado.

"Quizás lo evitó al bañarse pensando en que mojaría mi cama con él… o que enfermaría" pensaba distraídamente mientras contemplaba la espalda desnuda que se le mostraba.

Sin notarlo había comenzado a delinear con uno de sus dedos una cicatriz vieja que cruzaba el hombro de la asesina, despertándola por la sensación en su piel.

-Te vestiste- murmuró la mayor volviendo a cerrar los ojos con pereza.

-Y tú no- observó con gracia- te prepare ropa para cuando salieras de bañarte.

-¿Quieres que me vista?

-…

-Eso pensé- agregó estirando su mano, agarrando el brazo de Lux y haciéndole lugar para que se acostara a su lado- apaga la luz.

-Claro- obedeció sin más con su magia, haciendo que el cuarto quedara a oscuras, solo interrumpiendo esta por los relámpagos que se colaban por una pequeña ventana en uno de los costados.

* * *

La carreta avanzaba de forma lenta, el camino estaba hecho un desastre por la tormenta de la noche anterior y la humedad en el ambiente hacia que los enormes charcos se mantuvieran intactos.

El jinete, sentado en el banco frontal de la carreta, ya había detenido varias veces a sus caballos, buscando a mejor forma de pasar algún parche del camino que se encontrara muy mal, pero ahora detenía a sus animales por otra razón más imperiosa.

Tres soldados, noxianos por sus prendas, se encontraban parados en el camino, encima de sus caballos, viendo hacia donde estaba, como si le hubieran estado esperando.

Se pudo en alerta, desconfiando de la postura de los que interrumpían su camino, tensando su espalda y pensando en cómo proseguir.

-Tranquilo, Demont- le habló una voz armoniosa desde el interior de la carreta- es para mí.

-¿Señorita?- preguntó el jinete no quedando convencido cuando la rubia maga salió a la vista, dejando la carreta y a su esposa adentro.

-Yo les conozco- aclaró la maga poniéndose a su lado. El viajero notó como uno de los noxianos bajaba de su caballo y se dirigía hacia ellos. Una mujer, alta y pelirroja, solo ver la cicatriz en su ojo supo de quien se trataba.

La mujer se detuvo al frente de su pasajera y le sonrió, haciendo que el hombre entendiera menos de a segundos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Lux.

La asesina le había comentado antes de partir del pueblo que se volverían a ver en el camino cuando saliera. Alegando que tenía algo que darle y que había sido imposible meter en el pueblo con ella.

-¿Esa no es forma de saludar?- se quejó la pelirroja.

-¿Ahora recuerdas modales?

-¿Ahora los olvidas?- preguntó haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Vamos, tengo curiosidad- animó. Se había sentido ansiosa desde que le habían dicho que algo la esperaba.

-Solo prométeme que no enloquecerás.

-No te prometo nada- contestó con gracia viendo como Katarina le daba la espalda y se dirigía de nuevo a sus caballos.

Uno de los jinetes que la acompañaba llevaba un bulto, algo envuelto en gruesas telas, de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande y pesado para que sea llevado con ambas manos.

La asesina volvió con eso y se paró nuevamente en frente de Lux.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó aún más curiosa, indagando el bulto y sorprendiéndose cuando creyó verlo moverse.

-Es… es para ti- explicó llevándoselo al pecho con una mano y con la otra quitándole la gruesa tela.

La criatura se presentó dando un enorme bostezo, mirando perezosamente lo que le rodeaba, aturdido por la luz que se le había negado con la tela.

-¿Un perro?- pregunto extrañada la maga, viendo como el animal trataba de rascarse la oreja aun siendo sostenido por Katarina.

-No es "un perro"- corrigió imitando la voz de la maga- es un hibrido.

-¿Cómo el que montamos cuando salimos del pueblo?

-Sí, y no- contestó la mayor, viendo como la otra chica ya solo tenía ojos para lo que había traído- es una raza que se cría en Noxus. Crecen bastante y son muy fuertes. El ejército los usa para custodia o para cazar fugitivos. Su sentido del olfato es de los mejores y son realmente veloces y agresivos.

Para contrastar lo que se decía, el perro ladeo la cabeza al ver a Lux y sacó su lengua, jadeando animadamente.

-¡Es tan lindo!

-¡No lo es!- la reprendió Katarina sabiendo que actuaría de esa forma.

-Hola…- siguió diciendo la más chica, estirando sus manos para acariciarle la cabeza, lo que el animal agradeció moviendo la cola y empujando más con su hocico, buscando el agradable contacto.

-No tiene caso- reconoció la pelirroja hablando para ella misma, estirando las manos, ofreciéndoselo- toma.

El cachorro tenía su considerable pelaje de un color negro, a excepción de sus patas, algunos sectores del rostro y orejas puntiagudas, las cuales presentaban un tono rojizo profundo y oscuro, junto con una mancha que rodeaba su cuello en forma de collar del mismo tono.

-Solo no le ponga un nombre humillante.

-Te llamare…- comenzó Lux al recibirlo y llevarlo a su propio pecho, el cachorro movía frenéticamente la cola, muy emocionado y despierto ya- "Colitas"

-No.

-Solo bromeaba- aclaró al ver el rostro serio de la asesina y como esta se cruzaba de brazos ante la mención.

-Pensé que quizás necesitarías compañía en Kanay- explicó- es decir, seguro tendrás vecinos y eso, pero quizás podrías querer… otro tipo de compañía… personal solo para ti y… también pensé que me gustaría algo que vea por ti, que te cuide… y estos animales son muy fieles y atentos…

-Me encanta… gracias, Kat- la interrumpió y vio como la pelirroja desviaba su mirada- solo… ven.

Katarina pasó a su lado, llegando a la par del carro y pidiendo a Lux nuevamente al cachorro.

Sin entender, la maga lo cedió y la mayor lo apoyó en la superficie de madera.

-Extiende tu mano- le pidió y Lux lo hizo, alertándose un poco cuando la noxiana sacó una de sus dagas- descuida, solo te hare un pequeño pinchazo… perdón- se disculpó de antemano, pero con mucho cuidado tocó uno de los dedos de la maga con su arma y de este una roja gota se presentó en la superficie.

La tomó de la muñeca y le acercó el dedo lastimado al cachorro. Este lo olio con curiosidad y comenzó a lamerlo al instante.

Lux pudo notar como la pequeña criatura parecía atontada ahora y caía torpemente de lado, quedándose dormido.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Lo vincule con su dueño para toda la vida.

-¿Qué?

-Es como funcionan uno de los mounstros con el que esta combinado la raza. Lo primero que digieran es por lo que desarrollaran una lealtad y un apego para toda su vida. En la naturaleza suele ser su madre ya que prueban su leche, pero en los criaderos los privamos de esta hasta que le hacemos beber la sangre del soldado a vincular o del dueño de casa al que deben proteger.

-¿Significa que no ha comido nada en todo este tiempo?

-Si… aunque sufren poco el hambre, aun así te recomiendo que cuando despierte, porque ahora está en un proceso que lo deja dormido hasta que termine de adaptarse a tu sangre, le des de comer.

-De acuerdo…

-Serás todo para él. Vivirá para cuidar y ver por ti. Te defenderá así se le vaya la vida en eso… así que… trátalo bien.

-Lo hare.

-Sé que lo harás- comentó con una sonrisa- aunque creo que en realidad estoy más preocupada con que lo malcríes demasiado.

-Es… es posible.

-Solo ponle un buen nombre ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Tienes pensando alguno?

-No realmente, es tuyo, tu nómbralo- insistió y pudo ver como al rubia miraba hacia arriba, pensando- solíamos tener uno en casa… se llamaba "Daga"

-Apuesto mi vida a que tú bautizaste así al perro.

-Que no es un perro- corrigió nuevamente- y sí, yo lo nombre.

-Entonces se llamara así.

-Que decidas tú como se llamara

-Ya lo decidí.

-Solo me copiaste el nombre…

-Pero a ti te gusta ¿No?

-Claro, yo lo elegí antes.

-Y yo elijo ese ahora… aparte me gusta- insistió acariciando la cabeza del animal- "Daga"… me recordara a ti, es perfecto.

-No es como si necesitaras algo para que me recuerdes… como si me fueras a olvidar- se quejó la mayor- iré a verte… tratare de que sea pronto.

Lux dejó de ponerle atención al cachorro que seguía durmiendo, sin saber aún su nombre, y miró a la noxiana, sonriéndole por sus palabras.

-Te estaré esperando- contestó con seguridad, y cuando Katarina la volvió a ver sabía que había llegado el momento de separarse.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, confundiendo a la maga- Porque a mí…- siguió hablando, acercándose los pasos que faltaban hacia ella, tomando una de sus manos.

Lux pudo sentir el metal deslizándose en uno de sus dedos y cuando miró hacia abajo notó el anillo, uno muy parecido al que había roto Garen en el bosque, dorado con disimuladas pero hermosas piedras de un rojo brillante.

-… me encantaría que esperaras por mí- finalizó la noxiana buscando su mirada- solo por mí, porque yo solo voy a verte a ti. Y… debo insistir, soy terrible para estas cosas de… ser romántica y toda esa índole con la que se me privo de nacimiento ¿De acuerdo? Así que agradecería que tú no dijeras nada… nada como eso y así no me sentiré mal por ser tan… "torpe"

-¿Cosas como que te amo?- preguntó haciendo que la pelirroja cerrara los ojos e hiciera una mueca graciosa de frustración- oh entiendo… entonces no te diré que te amo- se siguió burlando.

-Agh…

-Aunque te amo… pero no te lo diré… porque entiendo que te incomodan esas cosas ya que no se te dan bien… ya sabes… decir… "Te amo"

-Por Dios, solo cállate- se quejó con una sonrisa, atrapando sus mejillas con ambas manos y besándola.

* * *

La carreta se alejaba en una marcha lenta.

Lux aun podía ver a los tres noxianos subidos en sus caballos, perfilados hacia ellos. Concentraba su vista solo en el que estaba en medio, el cual sabía que era ella.

A medida que se alejaba las figuras de los tres se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas.

Ella no había apartado su vista, ya que una parte de ella esperaba que en algún momento Katarina levantara su mano y se despida… pero había otra parte que sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Porque la conocía y sabía que el estilo de la noxiana no era quedarse a postergar más el dolor de la partida con gestos de sobra o mirando hacia atrás.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando a lo lejos, las figuras se voltearon, y solo con darles las espaldas se alejaron a gran velocidad, perdiéndose.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

* * *

 ***** Terminan de editar el capítulo con su muso*

-Bueno… yo creo que ha estado… ya tu sabes…

-Sí… yo también lo creo…

-¿Y… quieres… ir a tomar algo?

-Son las 7:42 am…

-Yo invito.

-Quiero helado.

*Miraban por la ventana y casi que nevaba*

-¿Helado con galletas oreos?

-¡Yeah baby!

* * *

Ustedes guys han sido… **ASOMBROSOS** conmigo.

Ha sido realmente buenos conmigo. Me han apoyado por más de un año (y Dios, eso es mucho tiempo) y yo no tengo palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes.

No, **de verdad.**

Les voy a decir que este fic tiene una taza de visitantes de 800 hasta 1000 lectores por capítulos, y ni siquiera les digo la cantidad de view porque es mucho más que eso, esto en FF que en Wattpad ronda los 25 kilos de visitas y casi los 2 kilos de estrellas, ¡ES MUCHO! Son muchas estrellitas, y no es uno de los fics más recomendados por wp de Lol… es EL más recomendado.

Es como… **woha** …

Y, particularmente, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que me han dejado un review, un comentario, me han buscado por Facebook, me han invitado a jugar, me han dejado mensajes, han hablado conmigo por esto porque…. Porque waho… me han hecho sentir muy bien. Me han hecho sentir muy cool, me han repetido tantas veces que soy genial que me lo han hecho creer inclusive en los días más difíciles que he tenido.

 **Muchas gracias.**

Si les ha gustado este fic, por más de todos los errores que yo sé que tiene, ha sido porque me he esforzado mucho.

No les voy a mentir.

Ha sido difícil y fácil en varios aspectos… varias veces.

Había capítulos que me sentaba y los escribía de corrido y había otros capítulos que no salían más, y a todos y cada uno de ellos les puse mucha ganas… **y ame escribirlos** , les juro que ame escribirlos más de lo que ustedes disfrutaban leyendo.

Y ustedes me decían que estaban emocionados por leer lo que sigue, y yo les decía que estaba emocionada por escribirlo ya, y que ya ya lo lean, porque tenia muchas ganas de compartirlo con ustedes… así que todo esto ha sido bastante mutuo XD

No quiero hacer eterna esta última nota de autor, porque la nota que está en el epilogo son palabras que no usare para desvariar.

Asi que… eso.

Ojala hayan disfrutado este extra (Yo sé que sí, porque me tuve que parar a vomitar arcoíris dos o tres veces y eso siempre es una buena señal XD) es mi forma de decir gracias.

Agh… se siente como una despedida, y quizás lo sea. No tiene por qué ser malo aun así.

Subiré el epilogo muy muy pero que muy pronto, porque es realmente corto…

NO COMO ESTE CAPITULO EN EL QUE ME FUI A LA MIERDA ¡17 KILOS DE PALABRA! AGH…. AGHHHHH… CHWDNIQWNCWLNCCDC

Ultima posibilidad para dejar review, comentario, estrellita, likes, skin si quieren, hacerme un elobosted, yo que se XD

Ojala tengan una hermosa semana.

Bueno… y eso…

Love u guys.

Lo he disfrutado muchísimo.


	31. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen... han pasado 84 años :v_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Lamento haberme tardado, he tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza. También me di cuenta que quería darles algo que mejorara al último capítulo y… nada va a mejorar ese último capítulo, el extra, XD lo hice muy bueno hey. Y esperando algo que me inspirara a escribir mejor… me tardaba más… me frustraba mas.

Lo lamento. Si tengo que ser sincera con ustedes he estado realmente "Cansada"

Esta ha sido una buena historia, la amo, desde lo profundo de mi corazón, la amo. Ame escribirla y creo que es muy buena, de lo mejor que he escrito, y me va a costar mucho superarla, pero con el tiempo lo hare. Me volveré mejor y escribiré mejores cosas.

Tenía que darle un final y poner el "complete" para seguir avanzando.

Es imposible seguir adelante dejando cosas inconclusas atrás.

Ojala disfruten el pequeño epilogo, no es la gran cosa, es solo un cierre.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

* * *

 _La recompensa de los audaces_

* * *

Un grupo de jóvenes, de edades variadas pero en su mayoría niños, se reunían en el patio trasero de la rustica casa, rodeando a un par de caballos, concentrados mas en la yegua al lado izquierdo, ambos descansando en el pequeño establo de la residencia.

-Muy bien, como lo practicamos Shuzan.

-Oh… sí- contestó una de las niñas a su tutora. Era la más grande del grupo, una joven con el cabello trenzado, castado, de no más de 9 años.

La niña se concentró en el charco más próximo a donde estaban y apuntándolo con ambas manos logró que el agua se levantara en grandes burbujas. Con lentitud pero sin pausa ahora las acomodaba rodeando el estómago hinchado del animal.

Lux puso ambas manos en el hocico de la hembra, acariciándola, calmándola en caso de que algo saliera mal y su nerviosismo afectara la clase.

-Haz una fina capa, en contacto con su piel- indicó a la niña y esta asintió aun concentrada en lo que hacía, el resto de los niños la miraban expectantes, en silencio- piensa en el agua como una extensión de ti… ¿Qué sientes?

-Aun nada- admitió con algo de pena la menor.

-Concéntrate.

La niña lo volvió a intentar. Sabía lo que buscaba, lo había sentido antes, como vibraciones en el agua, formando un sonido que solo ella podía escuchar.

-Encontré su corazón- admitió finalmente, escuchando finalmente el golpeteo de la yegua-esta acelerado.

-Ribosa nunca ha tenido tanta audiencia en silencio concentrada en ella- comentó la Rubia volviendo acariciar su hocico- es normal que este nerviosa.

Los niños parecieron comprender y retrocedieron unos pasos, dando más espacio al animal.

-¿Qué más, Shuzan?- animo Lux una vez que vio la expresión de asombro que se había formado en su alumna de repente.

-Son dos… van a otro ritmo.

-¡¿Puede sentir el corazón de la cría?!

-¡Shhh!- reprendieron al menor que había gritado.

-No…- volvió a hablar la niña- ya lo había sentido antes es solo que… son dos diferentes… aparte del de la madre, vana un ritmo más pausado pero no coordinado, estoy segura.

-Bien... ¿Y eso que significara?

-Que hay tres corazones…- contestó con duda la niña.

-¡Que está embarazada de mellizos!... ¡O de gemelos!- exclamó el mismo alborotador- ¡O de un solo caballo abominable con dos corazones!

Al último comentario los demás chicos rieron.

-Son dos crías… embriones… los que está gestando- terminó concluyendo Shuzan y Lux asintió, mirando luego al caballo que se encontraba al lado, dirigiéndose a él para tocarle la cabeza.

-Parece que vas a ser padre por doble, Cacaó- le expresó la rubia y el animal largó un pequeño bufido acompañado de unos toques con una de sus patas delanteras.

-¡Woah! ¡Se movio!- gritó asustada Shuzan, haciéndose hacia atrás y rompiendo la concentración con el agua que sentía al sentir algo extraño en el agua.

Lux temio que por el repentino impulso de que el animal reaccionara de forma desfavorable para los chicos, pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar, otro de sus alumnos, sostuvo la cabeza de la yegua.

El equino parecía tan tranquilo como nunca en su vida, agachando inclusive más su cuello para apoyar su frente en la chomba del muchacho.

-Gracias Thumps.

El color del cabello del chico era tan blanco, y lo suficientemente largo en frente para cubrirle los ojos por completo, pero asintió sonrojándose al agradecimiento de la rubia.

-Shuzan, no debes asustarte por algo así, a las madres hay que tratarla con mucho cuidado, más aun ahora que sabemos que lleva a dos. Ya deberías manejar mejor tu autocontrol, más aun estando en tu elemento.

Lux miró al chico que reprimía a su alumna, era otro de sus alumnos también a fin de cuenta, aunque esta tuviera cierta especialidad.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- se disculpó apenada la chica.

-No seas tan duro- recomendó Lux acercándose al muchacho, el niño lejos de ablandar su postura le clavó sus ojos verdes con detenimiento.

-No estoy siendo duro- discutió el menor, rascándose con pereza su cabeza, haciendo que sus negros cabellos se movieran con el brillo del sol de ese día- ella es muy capaz y ya sabe estas cosas, no debería retroceder en sus conocimientos por asustarse simplemente.

Lux sonrió de lado viendo el enojo del chico y lo tomo de la barbilla para contemplarlo más.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó finalmente incomodándose.

-Tiene una mirada que me recuerda muchísimo a alguien- confesó la maga observando con cariño los verdes- ¿Sabe? Si alguna vez tengo un hijo me gustaría que tuvieran esos ojos… me la recordaría todo el tiempo.

-¿Pero que dice, maestra?- exclamó ahora sonrojado, zafándose de sus dedos.

-Tenga en cuenta, por favor- siguió hablando la maga viendo como el chico prestaba atención a otras cosas del jardín- que Shuzan aún está aprendiendo, todos aquí y usted también… y equivocarse es bueno, príncipe. "Aprendemos más de nuestros errores…"

-"...que de nuestros aciertos" Lo sé, mi madre suele decir eso.

-Y a la Reina le encantaría que se la escuchara ¿No es así?- preguntó, y aunque el menor no volvió a mirarla, pudo comprobar que asentía- bien, es todo por hoy- anuncio al grupo- Shuzan quédate unos minutos, ve a la sala si quieres, hay algo que quiero que veas. Thumps, muchas gracias, tu hermana pasara a retirar unas cosas, puedes esperarla aquí si así lo deseas.

El niño, que aun acariciaba el rostro del caballo, asintió.

-Me encantaría que me ayudaras en el parto cuando ocurra, seguro será muy enriquecedor para tus habilidades y ayudaría mucho a Ribosa- comentó Lux antes de retirarse con los demás muchachos- ¿Te gustaría?

Por respuesta el niño asintió varias veces a gran velocidad, emocionado por la propuesta.

-Bien, no tardes mucho con los caballos.

* * *

La doncella paso la entrada del frente, la cual daba a un espacioso jardín delantero y la pequeña casa, aunque de dos pisos, se podía ver al final del camino.

No era muy diferente al estilo de las demás casas de la región, predominante de rocas pulidas y roble, de dimensiones espaciosas y de un vistoso agradable, acogedor. Lo único que difería de las demás casas era lo alejada y aislada que esta estaba del resto del reino.

La mujer siguió avanzando conociendo el camino, con confianza, no le sorprendieron ver a los niños jugando en la entrada, las cuales la saludaron y tocó la puerta.

-Esta con Shuzan en la sala, aun le está enseñando algo- comentó uno de los niños y la doncella entendió que sería mejor entrar sin interrumpir.

Desde la primera vez que había entrado en la casa, aun cuando su dueña diseñaba las salas interiores, le había gustado.

Apenas entrar por la puerta, uno era recibido por una sala que tenía como principal objeto una enorme chimenea, la cual era rodeada por sillones y un mullido sofá. A uno de los costados una biblioteca tan llena de libros que varios descansaban apilados a la par desde el suelo, junto con un pequeño estudio. Una gruesa escalera de madera era lo único que deba a las habitaciones de arriba. Del lado contrario había un portal que conectaba con la cocina comedor, de donde se podían escuchar las voces de las chicas.

La doncella siguió los sonidos y entro con cuidado a la sala, tratando de no interrumpir.

Llegó justo para ver como la rubia atrapaba en una botella de metal una abeja, con mucha facilidad, como si el insecto lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero luego este comenzó a zumbar violentamente adentro.

Lux puso la botella en la mesa y luego con un gesto de mano hizo que el agua, encontrada en un recipiente en la mesa, se elevara y envolviera la botella. No tardó nada y sobre esta una pequeña gota de agua se formó, con la forma de la abeja.

-Si puedo hacer eso- comentó Shuzan, viendo la tarea bastante sencilla por el fuerte sonido que emitía el insecto adentro.

-No es a esto a lo que debes llegar… si no a esto- comentó Lux y esperando unos segundos la abeja dejo de luchar, ahora la burbuja arriba volvía a ser redonda, pero no lo fue por mucho tiempo, poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de la abeja, esta vez más calmada, como si explorara a su alrededor.

-Casi no se escucha su sonido- se quejó apenas la más chica, no teniendo idea de cómo lograría una imagen del insecto no hacia el suficiente ruido para ser detectado- no puedo hacer eso.

-No, no puedes…- concordó Lux- pero podrás. Quiero que te concentres y lo practiques. El agua, como elemento, requiere mucha concentración, más que todos los demás elementos que voy estudiando, pero una vez que encuentras el equilibrio…- explicó poniendo ambas atención al insecto de agua- podrás.

La doncella se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y ambas chicas voltearon a mirarla.

-Buenos días, Loret- saludo Lux sin sorprenderse por la presencia de la chica.

-Buenos días- devolvió el saludo con respeto y simpatía la mujer- esperó no estar interrumpiendo nada importante.

-Ya terminábamos aquí- dijo al tiempo que se despedía de su alumna, indicándole que se podía retirar, la niña obedeció al instante- Thumps está en el fondo con los caballos, no tardara en venir, y yo… tengo aquí justo lo que necesitan.

Lux se encamino a uno de los estantes, sacando dos frascos llenos de algo parecido a jalea de un color verde agradable, luego se volvió a dirigir a la doncella.

-Lo ideal es que se lo aplique 3 vece al día, al inicio de este, cuando despierta, luego del almuerzo y por ultimo antes de dormir- explicó la maga- Thumps puede ayudar, sabe más de lo que él piensa sobre estas cosas… aprende muy rápido.

-Tiene una excelente tutora- contestó sin titubear la mujer, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Bueno… me esfuerzo, aunque a decir verdad la magia que el maneja es muy nueva para mí, y debo admitir que no es un elemento que se me dé muy bien. Puedo orientarlo… pero no tengo duda que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que me supere- comenzó a explicar con rapidez, aun avergonzada por el cumplido.

-No se esfuerce tanto- recomendó con una sonrisa la mujer y Lux reconoció el aire de consideración y bondad que solían rodear a las doncellas de la reinas.

Desde que llego el trato con la realeza había sido de inmediato muy bueno, y mientras más conocía a los habitantes del palacio más notaba como era la influencia de la reina en sus subordinados.

"Es un lugar muy extraño aun así" Ya no recordaba la cantidad de veces que ese pensamiento había aparecido en su cabeza respecto al reino.

-A mi madre le gustaría su visita uno de esto día- confesó la doncella- está nerviosa por el embarazo. No tiene porque, ya se lo dijimos, pero quizás las palabras de alguien como usted logre tranquilizarla más.

-Claro… aunque debo insistir, la magia medicinal no es mi fuerte… se realmente poco sobre fertilidad y… vida.

-Entonces bastaría con que no acompañe un té- insistió la doncella- ha ido muy atenta con mi hermano, y también haciendo favores a mi madre… déjenos agradecerle por eso invitándola un té.

-Claro… sí- aceptó la maga no encontrando forma de rechazar una oferta tan amable y correcta como esa.

"La reina hace lo mismo. Habla de una forma que es imposible decirle que no" pensaba mientras acomodaba el estante de donde había sacado los frascos.

-¿Y qué hay de usted?

-¿Perdón?- se disculpó mirando de nuevo a la chica, sin entender a que e refería.

-Dice que no sabe mucho sobre fertilidad pero la reina nos comentó que ha estado interesada en esos tipos de libros de la biblioteca real y que incluso le pedio consejos para orientarse en la materia.

"¡Eso también tiene la reina! ¡Es tan poco… discreta!... como le gusta hablar a esa mujer…" pensó al momento que la imagen de una reina ideal se desvanecía de su cabeza.

-¿Piensa tener un hijo?

-… ¿Eh?

-Por los libros… y los consejos sobre fertilidad… ¿Está pensando en tener un hijo?

-¿Un hijo? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡No!- comenzó a cuestionar todo rápidamente- no, no, no, no… Bueno… no… es decir… no es que no quiera… es que… no lo he pensado… bueno… si lo he pensado, ya sabe, si pensé alguna vez en eso ¿Quién no? Pero no… ahora-se detuvo para tocar su cien con los dedos- los libros son solo para la clases y eso… nada mas- explicó un poco más tranquila.

-Ya veo- exclamó, ahora divertida, viendo como la maga parecía aturdida por tan simple pregunta- Pero entonces si le gustaría tener hijos algún día ¿No es así?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Oh… si, eso creo… supongo que me gustaría… algún día.

-¿Y a su pareja?

-¿Mi pareja?- preguntó y la doncella solo le miró la mano, donde un anillo de gemas rojas brillaba en su dedo anular.

-Oh…- exclamó contemplando el anillo.

-¿Él quiere hijos?

-No lo sé… no lo creo… ella nunca dijo nada sobre…

-¿Es una chica?- preguntó interrumpiéndola, viendo como el sonrojo volvía a la maga- Bueno… "ella" es muy afortunada entonces- explicó con rapidez temiendo que se le malinterpretara por el tono de sorpresa con el que había salido la pregunta.

-Sí, es una chica- explicó la maga tratando de normalizar la charla- y no, no hablamos sobre tener hijos… aun.

-Bueno, el que sea una mujer no es una desventaja para lo avanzada que esta la magia, ahora tiene sentido el que averiguaras tanto sobre fertilidad y esas cosas…

-Que no… que no lo hice para eso…- explicó con cansancio, dándose cuenta que no podía zafar de esa incomoda charla y pensando que el té con la madre embarazada seguirían esta línea.

-Podrías invitarla a tomar el té en tu visita.

-No creo que pase.

-¿Por qué no?

"Quizás ebria iría" pensó y la idea le dibujo una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, no sé cuándo regresara- contestó aun con humor- no es de aquí.

-¿De Demacia?

-Oh no, definitivamente tampoco es de Demacia- explicó con gracia, provocando confusión en el rostro de la doncella- Ella es de Noxus.

-¿De Noxus?- pregunto aún más confundida, Lux asintió aun sonriendo- vaya… esa sí que debe ser una interesante historia.

* * *

-Dijo que le gustan tus ojos.

-Dijo que mis ojos le recordaban a alguien, no que le gustaban- contestó de mala gana el niño a la burla de su amigo.

-Salas esta celoso- contestó Shuzan en el mismo tono burlón haciendo que el niño mirara hacia arriba con aburrimiento.

-No estoy celoso.

-Sí lo estas.

-No lo estoy.

-No lo molestes- lo defendió otro de los chicos poniéndole una mano al príncipe en su hombro- ¿No ven que está sufriendo porque el amor de su vida no le corresponde?

-No es el amor de mi vida…

-Pues parece que no, ya es el amor de otra vida.

-¿Podrían callarse de una vez?

-¿Se acuerdan que fue lo que dijo la primera vez que lo vio?- preguntó Shuzan haciendo el niño bufara de molesto.

-"Eres hermosa"- contestó su amigo imitando su voz, recordando la primera vez que conocieron a Lux- solo te faltaba agregar "Te amo"

-No la amo- se quejó el príncipe- y no es… bueno si es bastante… bonita… supongo.

-Ya lo creo. El otro día el hermano de Rose le llevo flores.

-¿Ah sí? ¿El hermano de Rose?

-Sí, ese que es altísimo y musculoso.

-Se quién es… es uno de los mejores caballeros de mi madre… es hábil con su hacha… no es la gran cosa.

-¿No es la gran cosa dices? Hasta mi hermana suspira por él.

-Pue no nuestra maestra ¿Sabes?

-¿Ah no?

-No… le devolvió las rosas y lo rechazo. Lo vieron ahogando sus penas en la taberna esa noche.

-¿Lo ven? Les dije que no es la gran cosa.

-No es que no sea la gran cosa, Salas… es que la maestra ya es el amor de otra vida ¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?- se quejó su amigo aun colgado de su hombro.

-¿Dices que ella ya está enamorada?

-Mhm

-¿De quién?

-De…- comenzó a decir poniendo suspenso al asunto, haciendo que los demás chicos alentaran el paso para escucharlo- un mounstro.

-¿Un… mounstro?

-Sí. Es lo que se rumorea. Que la maestra se desvela por las noches esperando la horas elevadas para invocar al demonio quien la tiene esposa, haciendo un ritual macabro donde se mezcla su bondad con la crueldad de la criatura. Todos andan diciendo que para la décima luna de este mes trataran de concebir un hijo. Es por eso que la maestra se interesa en la fertilidad últimamente. Quiere que todo salga bien para engendrar a… "la bestia"

-… Estas inventando todo esto ¿no es así?

-Claro que lo estoy inventando, idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que la maestra anda por ahí besando demonios para concebir bestias?

-¡Tú eres el idiota!

-No peleen…

-Aunque si hay algo de cierto en esto- se animó a decir el niño- la maestra si rechaza a sus pretendientes porque está enamorada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es lo que le dijo al hermano de Rose. Que ya tenía a alguien especial.

-Bueno… ella tiene un anillo.

-Y mi tía la solterona tiene uno en cada dedo. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes vio un príncipe encantando en su caballo estacionado en la puerta de la casa de la maestra alguna vez?

-Quizás porque no es un príncipe encantador.

-Porque es un… mounstro…

-¿Puedes dejar de ser un idiota?

-Mmmm está esta chica que la vino a visitar esa vez…- comentó Shuzan.

-¡Valor!

-Así se llamaba la gallina.

-¡Águila, torpe!

-Se llamaba Quinn… y era su amiga- contestó con seguridad el príncipe- era una amiga de Demacia.

-No… una mujer. De hecho la vi varia veces. Pero no había pensado en ella como algo de la maestra… pero…

-Hay una foto- comentó de repente el de ojo verde, recordando uno de los estantes cerca del hogar- bueno… la maestra tiene varias fotos.

-Sí, la mayoría con su armadura demaciana y soldados.

-Sí, pero hay una que es diferente- siguió el chico recordando la imagen.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, no lleva armadura y esta con una chica, llevando unas bolsas de compras de papel, no es una foto tomada aquí tampoco, parece de esas fotos que se las toman a las personas que pasan al caminar y se las convence luego de que se las compren. Ambas sonríen pese a estar cargando cosas…

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-La chica que va con ella… tiene ojos verdes.

-¡Es verdad! Ahora lo recuerdo, esta mujer que la visita también tiene ojos verdes… ¡Y pelo rojo!

-Sí, la mujer de la foto es pelirroja… y alta… es más alta que la maestra.

-¿Están diciendo que el príncipe encantador de nuestra maestra es una chica pelirroja alta?... me gustaba más mi historia del mounstro.

-Deberíamos simplemente preguntárselo la siguiente clase… seguro nos diría y dejaremos de estar suponiendo cosas.

Los chicos siguieron caminando unos cantos metros sin decir nada más, cada uno metido en sus propias ideas respecto al tema.

-¿Y era bonita?

-¿Eh?

-La chica de la foto ¿Era bonita?

-Oh… no lo sé.

-Seguramente lo es. Debe ser muy bonita para que la maestra se fijara en ella.

-Quizás no le atrae como luce… quizás es muy inteligente… o sabe contar buenos chistes.

-O sabe cocinar muy bien.

-¡O sabe matar mounstro muy bien!

-La maestra puede matar ejércitos, no necesita alguien que la proteja de mounstros…

-Salas esta celoso de nuevo…

-¡No estoy celoso!- reprochó el chico de nuevo, pero antes que pudiera seguir negando algo paso a su lado a gran velocidad, haciendo que el grupo de chicos se quedaran quietos.

Todos podían ver ahora como un enorme perro corría dejándolos atrás, sus patas se movían veloces por el camino, dando la sensación de que volaba.

-¿Ese no era Daga?- preguntó uno de los chicos reconociendo al perro de Lux.

-Creo que si…

Todos siguieron la línea del camino, a los lejos se podía ver la silueta de una persona, solo se distinguía su sobretodo con capucha, pero al darse cuenta que el perro se dirigía hacia él, entro en alerta tratando de calmar a la bestia con gestos de manos delante de su pecho.

-Eso no lo va parar…

Y todos comprobaron que era verdad al ver como el enorme animal embestía con fuerza al sujeto, tirándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos!

Los chicos corrieron a socorrer al caminante, pero a medida que llegaban a donde estaban comenzaba a ser evidente que el animal no estaba atacando a su víctima, movía la cola y parecía hasta estar jugando con él.

Shuzan agarró el bolso de cuero del suelo, que por la embestida había quedado lejos de donde se encontraba la persona, a levantar su vista pudo ver a su compañeros rodeando la escena, mudos y quietos. Al acercarse quedo en el mimo estado que ellos.

La mujer terminó por acariciar la cabeza del animal hasta que esté bajo un poco su entusiasmo y luego se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra de sus prendas con paciencia.

Miró uno por uno a los chicos que la rodeaban sin entender el estado de su mutismo y asombro. Su vista se posó rápido en su bolso y en la chica que lo sostenía, se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa de lado.

-Creo que eso es mío- comentó refiriéndose al bolso y Shuzan asintió extendiéndoselo de inmediato- muchas gracias.

La pelirroja, ahora sin la capucha, se acomodó sus pertenencias y se siguió sacudiendo la tierra con una mano, mientras retomaba el camino. Daga la seguía a su lado, golpeando con su hocico el dorso de su otra mano, buscando atención.

-Bueno… no es un mounstro…- comentó la niña haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran.

-Es hermosa- agregó otro consiguiendo nuevamente el asentimiento unánime.

* * *

Lux podía sentirla.

Por eso solo se dedicó a mirar a Daga que descansaba en el suelo, preguntándose cuanto tardaría el animal en sentirla también. Solo le llevo unos minutos más. Levantó sus orejas en una posición de alerta y salió despedido por la entrada.

La maga suspiró y se encaminó a un pequeño espejo que descasaba cerca del hogar, se miró en él y acomodó un poco sus cabellos.

Su mirada se desvió luego a las fotos que descansaban en el mismo estante.

Tenía varias con sus compañeros demacianos, en grupo. Una gárgola y su amigo fiel de la lanza.

Una con Quinn que vino a visitarla una vez en todo ese tiempo y quien era su mayor confidente con respecto a todo lo que pasaba en Demacia.

Tenía la foto familiar con su padre y su hermano, aun cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes y la familia era una de las más envidiadas de su nación.

Garen tenía una foto especial en ese estante, una que solo estaba con ella y ambos se estiraban las mejillas, de niños, cuando los problemas se resolvían muy fácil. Diferente al ahora que llevaban un solo problema que no se pudo resolver entre ellos. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Le costó despegar su vista de esa foto a la que estaba detrás, casi escondida de entre las demás.

Solo verla el olor a naranja la invadía.

Recordaba ese día, no mucho tiempo después de llegar al reino. Sabía que Katarina estaría en un pueblo no tan cercano, pero que podría llegar hasta allí.

Viajo hasta encontrarla, y como venía siendo habitual en su relación cuando mucho contarían con ese día antes que sus obligaciones la obligaran a separarse.

Hicieron que valga la pena.

La foto la tomó un sujeto que las hacia a las persona que pasaban por unas cuantas monedas. La calidad no era muy buena y no es que estuvieran haciendo algo significativo tampoco.

Acaban de comprar lo que necesitaban para cocinar y cenar en la pequeña habitación de hotel que habían conseguido. Salían con las bolsas mientras charlaban con los rayos del sol iluminándolo todo cuando apareció el fotógrafo cortándoles el camino.

Recordaba que el tipo había dicho una broma por la cara de pocos amigos que le puso Katarina al ver como la interrumpían.

Lux solo tuvo que sonreírle para que cambiara de actitud.

La foto terminó siendo una de ambas, abrazando unas bolsas, pero sonriendo a la cámara.

Se podía ver en la bolsa que cargaba Katarina unas naranjas. La pelirroja las había cortado en gajos y las comía mientras observaba como ella cocinaba.

Razón por la cual sus besos sabían a naranja, y la habitación y ella esa noche olían mucho a ese peculiar olor también.

No era fácil.

Y nunca había esperado que lo sea.

Pero aun así, pese a todas las cosas malas por las que tuvo que pasar, y por las que aun pasaba, no podía evitar sentirse afortunada. Más en momentos como este. Más cuando la sentía tan cerca.

Se acercó a la entrada y sin dudar abrió la puerta.

Un rostro sorprendido, aun con la mano extendida por haber querido llamar, la recibió.

Katarina relajo sus facciones ante la sonrisa cálida que recibía. Se sentía cansada y estaba segura que su cara lo reflejaba, pero se las ingenió para devolver el gesto antes de dar dos pasos más hacia Lux, dejando caer el mentón en su hombro y luego todo el peso de su cabeza, que le parecía ridículamente demasiado.

Podía sentir los brazos de la menor rodeando su espalda y creyó que podía dormirse allí mismo.

Le besaban el rostro, cerca de la oreja, tratando de llegar a la mejilla, y reconociendo las intenciones, se alejó un poco, sintiendo el camino de besos hasta que estos encontraron sus labios.

Se alejó con pereza, aun sintiendo que recargaba mucho de su peso en el cuerpo de la menor, pero lejos de parecer importarle, Lux la examinaba con detenimiento, como si tratara de convencerse de que estaba allí, con los ojos cargado de nostalgia y felicidad al entender que era de verdad.

-Bienvenida- dijo finalmente, acariciándole el rostro y acomodando uno de sus mechones rojo hacia atrás.

-Oh… es verdad- comentó dejándose invadir por la calidez- ya estoy en casa.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Mi naturaleza es fuego y yo incendiare a este mundo_

\- Andrea P. Lancer


End file.
